4 ever 80's
by kmi.del.antro
Summary: Entre motocicletas y buenas bandas de rock, rebeldía y rechazo al orden establecido, ambos estarán obligados a seguir el mismo camino. Habrá que ver si en medio de la carretera, de camino al resto de sus vidas, no se topan con algo más que las trilladas letras de una balada rockera. MxM UA, para aquellos que, como yo, piensan que tendrían que haber nacido en otra época.
1. Lo que nos arrastra hacia el camino

_Hola!_

_Bueno, como muchas otras, esta paranoia necesita vaaaarias aclaraciones -.-U_

_Primero que nada: éste es un género que nunca había explorado, me refiero al UA (universo alternativo), y usualmente soy escéptica a los fics que me dicen UA sencillamente por el clásico reparto de personajes:_

_-Light: el chico más popular del colegio_

_-L: el friki_

_-Misa: jefa de las porristas (WTF?????)  
_

_-(la perra que se echó a Mello)Kyomi Takada: otra porrista o del club de ciencias_

_-Matt y Mello: no aparecen porque muchas veces no se han leido más allá de el incidente de Rem_

_-y un laaargo etc_

_(no es mi intención ofender, sólo digo que no me calzan el cannon de los personajes con sus roles)_

_Bueno, en relación a este fic, transcurre a fines de los 80's (tipo año 89), y el rock está en plena decadencia, arrastado al género del mainstream. Debo decir que aquí me pongo un poco la camiseta, ya que en verdad a veces me pregunto por qué nací en los 90's y no en los 80's (lol)._

_Segundo: es, como no, una paranoia musical, de hecho me nace la idea cuando escuché el tema "Welcome to the Jungle" de los Guns N' Roses, así que la banda sonora está compuesta por grupos de ese estilo (si no te gustan esas canciones, ignora las recomendaciones musicales que voy a hacer al principio de cada chap ;)_

_Finalmente: ... ehh... no tengo idea de por qué puse otra más XD_

_A lo nuestro! espero que lo disfruten, a pesar de que los personales están muuuuy fuera de contexto :P._

_... ahh falta algo..._

_**Advertencia!: **como siempre, slash, yaoi shonen-ai o como quieran llamarle. Cualquier advertencia extra, la daré a conocer en el transcurso :P_

_y_

_**Disc!: **nuestros amados, queridos, idolatrados y hermosos Matt y Mello no me pertenecen (maldición!), pertenecen al mundo en general y a Takeshi Obata, a quien siempre le pido prestados los mismos personajes XD. Cualquier referencia, canción, etc, pertenece también a sus respectivos autores, nuestro dios Kira y Chuck Norris XD_

_bueno, nada más que agregar (por suerte!, dicen ustedes XD)_

_lean y disfruten!_

_**Una cosita!: **les recomiendo para este chap el ya mencionado "Welcome to the Jungle" de Guns N' Roses :P_

_**Link (saquen los espacios lol):** http://www. youtube .com/watch ?v=E1WUMRgbPR0&feature=related (el video es bien chistoso :D)_

**_y el summary completo:_**

Entre motocicletas y buenas bandas de rock, rebeldía y rechazo al orden establecido, ambos estarán obligados a seguir el mismo camino. Habrá que ver si en medio de la carretera, de camino al resto de sus vidas, no se topan con algo más que las trilladas letras de una balada rockera. MxM para aquellos que, como yo, piensan que tendrían que haber nacido en otra época.

* * *

**4 ever 80's!**

**1**. **lo que nos arrastra hacia el camino**

Las luces de la posada de carretera fueron como una bendición para su agotado cuerpo, ya que no recordaba con claridad la última vez que había dormido en algo parecido a una cama. Llevaba más de una semana vagando por los caminos con su guitarra al hombro, luego de que los imbéciles de su banda le dejasen tirado en medio del desierto luego de una mega fiesta que hubo tras una tocata. Había sido su primera gran oportunidad de brillar sobre el escenario, pero ahora sólo tenía vagos recuerdos sobre alcohol y lindas chicas que le ofrecían más y más vasos de diversos tipos de tragos, junto con otras cosas. Apenas los volviese a encontrar, los mataría a guitarrazos.

Suspiró con cansancio. Lo último que quería era pasar otra noche a la intemperie, así que sopesando las escasas monedas que había en su bolsillo, decidió gastar todo el dinero en algún alojamiento más o menos decente y una par de tragos, a perjuicio de su vacío estómago. Después de todo, lo más probable era que una buena chica le regalase un buen plato de comida a cambio de una cita. No es que se considerase un hombre de excepcional atractivo, pero las mujeres se derretían al oírle cantar una balada a lo Axl Rose, con su acompañamiento de guitarra acústica y un par de cursilerías tales como cambiar el nombre de la canción de acuerdo con la chica a la que iba dedicada.

Apresuró el paso, pensando en la comida y en la cama, y finalmente traspuso el umbral de la cantina apresurada y ansiosamente. Pero al entrar se detuvo con brusquedad, ya que se dio cuenta a último segundo que era un refugio de motoristas, las pandillas más peligrosas de la carretera, y en ese momento cerca de cincuenta rostros, rudos y quemados por el sol de los caminos en sus innumerables viajes en motocicleta por el país, se voltearon al escucharle entrar.

Se hizo un silencio repentino, mientras todos los presentes observaban con expresión ceñuda sus ropas sucias y raídas, que lejos de ser la clásica vestimenta de viaje por carretera consistía sencillamente en una delgada camisa a cuadros abierta sobre una camiseta blanca, jeans y zapatillas de lona, muy sucias y desgastadas por la caminata. Algunos hicieron tronar los nudillos, ya que desconfiaban de alguien que llegase sin transporte hasta el lugar en donde estaban estacionadas sus caras y queridas motocicletas modificadas.

El joven pasó con nerviosismo hasta la barra, ante la mirada reprobatoria de todos los presentes en el bar, desde las mesas de pool hasta en las otras numerosas mesas diseminadas por la superficie del local. Finalmente, al llegar hasta donde la camarera, musitó que quería un vaso de ron con mucho hielo, para luego quedarse en el más absoluto silencio mientras se iban retomando lentamente las conversaciones en la cantina.

Así pasó un rato, hasta que el vaso quedó completamente seco y el joven sacó un cigarrillo suelto de su bolsillo: era el último. Eso era lo único que realmente lamentaba de haber despertado un día tirado a un lado del camino, el hecho de que le hubiesen dejado con sólo la cajetilla de cigarros que llevaba encima. Y para colmo, lo más probable es que el resto de su reserva se la fumase su banda, sin siquiera detenerse a pensarlo.

Pero no tuvo mucho tiempo para molestarse por eso, ya que de pronto hubo un estruendo de cómo mil truenos o un millón de sierras eléctricas, y todos en el recinto comenzaron a hacer exclamaciones y silbidos de admiración, las chicas gritaban tomadas del brazo de sus hombres o interrumpiendo sus juegos de pool contra los otros motoristas, y los camareros se impacientaron y se apresuraron a abrir más botellas de alcohol. Nuestro joven fumador no entendía lo que pasaba, pero pronto tuvo claros indicios, ya que el informe rugido se definió de pronto en el potente sonido de cientos de motocicletas a toda velocidad, y pronto se vio a través de las vidrieras toda una legión de motociclistas montados en sus impresionantes y veloces bólidos.

Luego de unos minutos, en los cuales el ronroneo de los motores dio paso al silencio del desierto, toda la comitiva entró de golpe, con los cascos aún puestos y actitud desafiante. Todos en el bar les aplaudían con entusiasmo: eran una pandilla muy respetada en esas latitudes. Pero, ¿realmente todos les aplaudían? La respuesta es no, ya que un joven de la barra estaba aún atónito por el espectáculo, y no atendió a las miradas reprobatorias y al hecho de que todo el mundo se alejaba lentamente de su lado hasta que ya fue muy tarde.

Uno de los hombres, ligeramente más bajo y menos corpulento que los otros, se adelantó al grupo y se dirigió hacia él con expresión de hombre rudo. Se hizo silencio en la cantina, y algunos de los miembros de la pandilla miraban con interés cómo la menuda figura se iba a enfrentar con el joven fumador de la barra, quien observaba sin comprender a qué se debía dicha acción.

Finalmente, el motorista se sentó a un lado del otro hombre, y haciéndole una seña imperativa a la cantinera para que le sirviese algo, volteó a mirar al fumador, sin quitarse el casco aún.

-no vienes seguido por aquí, ¿cierto?- dijo una voz desdeñosa desde el interior de la visera. El guitarrista le observó sin decir palabra unos minutos. –no me extraña, entonces. Pero más vale que si nos volvemos a encontrar algún día, recuerdes quienes somos. Nos llaman Fallen Angels, los ángeles caídos de la carretera. Grábatelo, pelirrojo imbécil.- remató, tomándolo del cuello la camiseta y sacándole el cigarro de la boca con un hábil golpe ante la mirada burlona de todo el bar. El otro chico estaba bastante conmocionado, pero se decidió a no mostrarse débil frente al ese idiota con aires de grandeza, menos aún cuando era el responsable de que hubiese desperdiciado su último cigarrillo.

-usualmente, cuando quiero decirle algo a alguien, no escondo la cara como un puto marica cobarde.- dijo, entronando los ojos, provocando una exclamación general por parte del público. El otro hombre apretó los puños, pero finalmente se sacó el casco que ocultaba su rostro.

Lo que reveló este acto dejó impresionado al otro joven, ya que no era ningún rudo y curtido motorista, sino que era un rubio y delicado joven, de no mucha más edad que él mismo. Más que americano, este tipo parecía nórdico o europeo, pero a pesar de su aspecto, era cuestión de observar al resto de los motoristas para tener claro que era uno de los que mandaba en la pandilla.

El rubio le miró con una sonrisa irónica. -¿feliz ahora? Según veo, no es lo que esperabas. –parecía satisfecho, incluso halagado, por la cara de sorpresa del pelirrojo.-Pero no creas que esto te va a salvar de la que te espera si no te marchas de este bar en seguida.

Una vez recuperado de la impresión, el joven de la barra decidió contraatacar. -¿y quien eres tú para decidirlo, blanquito? Aún no termino con lo que vine a hacer. A diferencia de ti, yo no me valgo de una pose para subsistir en un lugar como este. La verdad es que no entiendo cómo sobrevives en el desierto, copo de nieve.

El rubio alzó las cejas con desprecio. -¿eso es lo mejor de lo que eres capaz? Eres algo decepcionante con los insultos, en verdad.

El otro joven le miró con rabia, pero en ese momento reparó en que toda la pandilla tras él hacía tronar los nudillos con aire amenazante. Al parecer, si se metía con el rubio, se metía con todos esos mastodontes, y por más buen peleador que fuese, no tendría oportunidad alguna en contra de todos ellos. Así que, soltándose de forma agresiva del otro, que aún sostenía el cuello de su camiseta, se levantó de la barra y se dirigió a la salida, ignorando las burlas del resto de los pandilleros y la sonrisa de suficiencia de su contrincante.

Una vez fuera, bufó de indignación. ¡Y él que pensaba que iba a pasar la noche en algún lugar decente! Pero en vez de eso había tenido la mala suerte de meterse en una cantina de motoristas, y aún más, había terminado humillado ante todo el bar por un rubio cobarde que se valía de sus gorilas para hacerse el importante. Frustrado y hambriento, pateó una piedra con toda su fuerza en ninguna dirección en particular. Pero lamentó esa acción, ya que escuchó un terrible y chirriante estruendo, como de metal siendo golpeado, y otro fuerte ruido, acompañado de una leve polvareda. Ya que la mala suerte había guiado la piedra directamente hasta una de las cientos de motos aparcadas fuera de la cantina, provocando que ésta se cayese con gran estrépito. Rogando por que no se hubiese escuchado dentro, decidió levantar el pesado vehículo antes de que alguien viniese en vez de huir del lugar, no fuese que lo persiguiesen por el desierto en moto, estando él a pie y cansado, para golpearlo hasta que se cansaran.

Con estos pensamientos, corrió hasta el lugar y utilizando toda su fuerza, intentó devolver la motocicleta a su lugar, pero cuando pareció que lo había logrado, el vehículo cayó hacia el otro lado, provocando un segundo estruendo y volcando de paso todas las otras motocicletas, que estaban aparcadas unas al lado de las otras.

El ruido fue tal que el pobre joven ya no tuvo dudas acerca de que si lo habían oído dentro, y como no había esperanzas de escapar antes de que todo el bar saliese a ver que lo había provocado, decidió intentar ser razonable con los motoristas, no fuese que finalmente llegasen a buenos términos, y aún mejor, le llevasen hasta alguna ciudad en donde colarse en algún autobús e irse hacia donde tendría que estar su banda en ese momento, y así poder asesinarlos con dolor y sufrimiento.

Pero sus pensamientos optimistas se desvanecieron rápidamente al ver que quien salía a toda velocidad de la cantina no era otro que el desagradable rubio de la barra, quien al ver el desastre de las motocicletas lanzó una exclamación de enojo. Un segundo más tarde, los Fallen Angels en pleno, junto con todos los otros clientes del bar, estaban contemplando sus motos arrojadas al suelo, y apenas otro segundo después ya estaban rodeando al joven de la guitarra con expresiones amenazadoras y tronando los nudillos, e incluso algunos esgrimían grandes barras de metal o navajas suizas. Pero antes de que el pelirrojo pudiese asustarse siquiera, uno de los pandilleros se adelantó a sus compañeros, con una mirada de profundo resentimiento en sus claros ojos. Era, como no, su rival de la barra, quien ahora esbozó una sonrisa malévola.

-no, yo me encargo. Déjennos.- volteó hacia donde estaba atónito el guitarrista. –si te quieres hacer el rudo, hazlo bien y hasta el final. Ahora, veamos qué es lo que tienes.- de inmediato, los pandilleros abrieron un amplio círculo rodeando a ambos jóvenes, lanzando exclamaciones de entusiasmo, mientras el guitarrista se preguntaba como mierda había llegado a esto. A su vez, el rubio se sacaba los guantes y la chaqueta de motociclista, dejando sólo una ajustada prenda sin mangas de cuero. Le miró alzando una ceja, con burla.

Sin embargo, el pelirrojo no pensaba en ceder, menos ahora que tenía la oportunidad de hacerle pagar por la humillación del bar sin sus guardaespaldas de por medio.- veo que ya no te refugias en esa sarta de idiotas que dices son tu pandilla.- dijo en forma mordaz, mientras dejaba su inseparable guitarra a un lado.

Todos alrededor lanzaron exclamaciones de enojo, pero por orden del rubio se quedaron en sus posiciones. –sólo para que veas, soy bastante capaz de dejarte sin cara por mi mismo.

-veamos si sabes hacer algo más que pavonearte, rubio.

-lo mismo digo, pelirrojo.

No bien hubo terminado de hablar, lanzó un certero puñetazo directo a la cara del guitarrista, dejándolo perplejo por un segundo. ¡Así que, después de todo, el rubio tenía lo suyo! Trastabilló hacia atrás por la fuerza del golpe, pero al segundo siguiente era el rubio quien salía despedido por el puño del pelirrojo. Sin embargo, el sentimiento de victoria le duró poco, ya que el motorista dio un fuerte y preciso golpe en el estómago, dejándole sin aire.

-¡já!...- se burló con inmadurez, pero se interrumpió cuando el recién recuperado joven le devolvió el favor con un golpe en la mandíbula, haciéndolo retroceder hasta en borde del círculo sangrando de un labio. Al notarlo, pasó la lengua por el sitio con ademán de burla, con los ojos siempre pegados al pelirrojo. Éste gesto le enardeció.

Así que, con todas su fuerzas restantes, saltó hacia delante, ante la mirada atónita del rubio, empujándole contra el suelo y haciendo que se golpeara la cabeza contra el pavimento. Luego, le golpeó repetidamente manteniéndolo inmovilizado contra el suelo, hasta que el motorista, harto del maltrato por parte del otro joven, lanzó un bufido y le empujó con bastante fuerza a un lado, volteando las cosas a su favor. Y mientras sujetaba ambas manos de su contrincante contra el piso, con la otra mano sacó una navaja del bolsillo, la cara desencajada de rabia y aún sangrando de un labio. El pelirrojo vio con temor cómo el rubio perdía el control, y observó con impotencia cómo el filo del arma reflejaba las luces de la cantina, mientras su dueño la alzaba con gesto implacable…

Pero en ese momento, la concurrencia del bar se dispersó ante un sonido inconfundible: la sirena de policía. Y más aún, las luces de las patullas comenzaron a teñir el ambiente, y el sordo ruido de los motores, que no habían advertido por las exclamaciones de la pelea, les rodeaba ahora de forma ominosa. Todo era confusión, e incluso el rubio dudó un momento con la navaja en alto, mientras todo alrededor se teñía de rojo y azul, pero finalmente, echándole una última mirada confundida al pelirrojo, se levantó de un salto y se dirigió hacia su motocicleta, intentando desesperadamente levantarla del suelo, justo como todos los demás motoristas.

El guitarrista también se puso en pie, casi dominado por el pánico. Lo peor no era ser llevado a la cárcel (después de todo, no sería la primera vez), sino que ser llevado a la celda junto con todos aquellos motociclistas rudos, quienes probablemente estarían dispuestos a vaciar sus frustraciones golpeando al único desconocido del grupo: él. Así que corrió hasta el lugar en que su guitarra yacía en el suelo, y levantándola se dispuso a huir hacia algún sitio seguro, en medio del estruendo de los carros patrulla y las motocicletas arrancando. Pero al ver atrás observó que uno de los motoristas estaba aún en el lugar, y era nadie más y nada menos que el rubio de la barra, quien al parecer era incapaz de levantar el pesado vehículo por sí sólo.

Apelando a su conciencia, notó que era incapaz de dejarle allí a su suerte, por lo que dando un suspiro de resignación se apresuró hacia el lugar. Sobra decir que el joven motorista se sorprendió ante tan desinteresada ayuda.

-¿Qué, es demasiado para ti?- preguntó el pelirrojo.

-calla y ayúdame aquí, si para eso viniste.- respondió de mal talante. Finalmente, la fuerza de ambos combinados hizo lo que uno solo no pudo, y el rubio se montó precipitadamente en el vehículo mientras la policía entraba de forma repentina a la escena, acelerando sin compasión para huir. Pero justo cuando ya soltaba el freno y salía despedido hacia delante como una bala, oyó un grito a sus espaldas.

-¡oye, puto cabrón malagradecido! ¡No puedes dejarme aquí!- el pelirrojo miró atónito cómo el motorista se iba dejándole a la merced de la policía, incluso después de haberle ayudado. Volteó con pánico al sentir que las patrullas se detenían justo a sus espaldas, e intentó inventar alguna apresurada excusa para evitar la custodia policial. Pero en ese momento sintió que alguien le llamaba.

-¡vienes o no, pelirrojo!- el rubio había virado para detenerse, y le tendía una mano con cara de pocos amigos. Se había vuelto a poner el casco, pero sus ojos demostraban a las claras que no le ofrecía ayuda de buen grado. Aún así, el aludido se apresuró hacia el lugar, tomando la enguantada mano del joven y montándose tras él en la motocicleta. Acto seguido, el rubio aceleró con toda la no despreciable potencia de su máquina y dejó el lugar a una velocidad de vértigo, ante las mismas narices de la policía.

**+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+**

Pasaron los minutos, y el pelirrojo ya se preguntaba cuándo se detendrían. Estaba completamente entumecido, ya que, a diferencia del motorista, no estaba muy bien vestido para un viaje de estas características. Además, sentía la guitarra suelta sobre su espalda y ya temía que la gastada correa de cuero que la mantenía pegada a su cuerpo se soltase y la perdiese en medio de la carretera. Por parte del rubio, a pesar de estar bastante más cómodo que su inesperado acompañante, le molestaba el hecho de que a cada milla que recorrían el otro joven le estrechaba más y más, aterrado por la enorme velocidad y su insegura posición, hasta llegar al punto en que casi le cortaba la respiración. Por no mencionar que no acostumbraba llevar hombres de esa forma en sus paseos en motocicleta.

Finalmente, y para el alivio del guitarrista, dirigió el vehículo hacia un costado del camino, deteniéndola y descendiendo con cierta gracia, en contraste con la torpe caída de su inexperto acompañante. Le miró unos segundos desde su erguida posición, pero al parecer el imbécil músico seguía entumecido, por lo que se vio obligado a ayudarle a levantarse, ofreciéndole la mano una vez más.

-nunca has hecho esto antes.- no era una pregunta, era una afirmación. Se sacó el casco y lo dejó encima de la silla de la motocicleta, mientras el aludido le miró con algo de resentimiento.

-la verdad, estoy acostumbrado a las furgonetas…- no era mentira, ya que con su banda tenían una que habían modificado ellos mismos, con el logo del grupo y todo. –Oye, sigues sangrando allí…- señaló la boca del rubio, quien alzó las cejas con algo de sorpresa.

-ah…- se limpió pasando un dedo por el lugar y mirando con el entrecejo levemente fruncido hacia el suelo, mientras pensaba que ese chico no tenía nada de sentido común. -… en mi opinión, convendría que no llevases esa guitarra por la carretera…- comentó el rubio sin ninguna intención en particular, pero el otro joven lo cortó en seguida.

-¡no la dejaré aquí, si a eso te refieres! ¿Qué sentirías si te digo que dejes tu motocicleta, eh?- le tomó de los hombros con agresividad y le sacudió, pero el motociclista no cambió su expresión de indiferente razonamiento.

Soltándose del agarrón del joven, finalmente accedió. -de acuerdo, de acuerdo… pero no pienses que pararé en medio del camino para recoger ese pedazo de basura.-desordenó su abundante cabello rubio, aplastado por el peso del casco, con aire despreocupado, mientras el pelirrojo musitaba algunas maldiciones por lo del "pedazo de basura". Aún así, no se atrevía a importunar al motorista, ya que no era de su agrado la idea de pasar otra noche más en el desierto. –bien, hay una posada a un par de kilómetros. Hasta allí llegas, luego cada uno por su lado. ¿De acuerdo?

-sí, claro…- el guitarrista aún no tenía una idea de donde se encontraba, por lo que le era imposible improvisar algún plan para llegar a la ciudad, ya fuese a la intemperie o en una posada en medio del desierto, pero el hecho de tener un objetivo le animaba.

-bien, entonces en marcha…- se iba a poner el casco nuevamente, pero el pelirrojo se percató de algo en ese momento.

-¡un segundo! ¿Cómo te llamas?- el interrogado alzó las cejas –tu nombre… después de todo, prácticamente me sacaste de la cárcel…

El rubio lo consideró un momento, pero finalmente optó por responder.-… me llaman Mello.

-Mello, bien. Soy Matt.- tendió una mano con simpatía, la que el motorista tomó con lentitud.

-aja… ahora ¿nos vamos de una puta vez?- montó en la motocicleta y esperó a que el pelirrojo Matt se subiera detrás. -¿tienes tu basura de guitarra asegurada? Pues bien, ahora sí que iremos a todo dar.

Dicho esto, e ignorando la protesta impresionada del guitarrista ("¿Qué? ¿Puede ir aún más rápido?"), giró el acelerador y soltó los frenos, con lo que salieron disparados hacia delante, internándose en la noche del desierto por la recta y solitaria carretera, con sólo el sonido del motor como acompañante.

* * *

_:D_

_¿que tal? ¿les gustó? ¿lo detestaron? como siempre, me lo hacen saber :P_

_Bueno, va a haber más o menos unos 7 chaps más, quizá más, quizá menos, pero lo ideal sería que fuesen 8 chaps en total._

_Ok, me despido con una aclaración: la moto de Mello en este fic no es la clásica del manga, sino que es una de estas... bueno, las típicas de los motociclistas... mejor me quedo callada -.-_

_ahora sí, muchas gracias por leer :)_

_Adieu!  
_


	2. Un motel de cuarta y Lollapalooza

_Hola!_

_sé que pasó un tiempo, pero espero que puedan perdonarme -.-_

_acá vuelvo con esta historia, que me ha tenido de cabeza estudiando geografía estadounidense lol_

_pero buehh..._

_lo que iba a decir sobre la motocicleta de Mello el chap anterior: es un modelo knuckehead Chopper. Tengo un poster de esa moto en mi pieza, así que me imagino a Mello en una de ese estilo :P_

_asi que... fic!_

_pero evidentemente..._

_**DISC:** Mello, Matt, In-a-gadda-da-vida y cualquier referencia externa no me pertenece. Para variar, agarré los personajes de Takeshi Obata y las convertía en algo bizarro y nada que ver con lo que eran XD pero bueno, será pues..._

_**mi recomendación musical de hoy: **creo que muchas/os se esperaban que esta viniese de un momento a otro..._

_**Highway To Hell,** de los geniales** AC/DC :D**_

_**el video en youtube: **www. youtube .com/ watch?v=PqwFfGgLPzM&feature=related (sin espcios) (es una versión en vivo... el video no se ve -.-)_

**

* * *

**

**2. Un motel de cuarta y Lollapalooza**

La tranquilidad de la noche desértica se quebró de pronto con el atronador sonido de un motor, o al menos eso le parecía a Matt. Se preguntaba si su rubio conductor utilizaría su potente motocicleta en la ciudad, y si lo hacía, cómo se las arreglaba para no sacarse multas por el ruido. Si lo supiese, haría ensayos y recitales cada cinco minutos sin temer que la desagradable anciana de junto le echara a la policía encima.

Según Mello, la posada no tendría que haber estado a más de un par de minutos del sitio en donde se encontraban a la velocidad en que iban, pero llevaban algunas horas andando y no se veía ni una luz allá delante. Parecía que nunca llegarían a ningún lado. Y estaba realmente deseando detenerse, ya que le escocían los ojos por causa del viento (a diferencia del rubio, quien llevaba un casco con visera) y se sentía helado y entumecido. Definitivamente, y aún agregando las incomodidades adjuntas cuando tantas personas viajan juntas, prefería mil veces la furgoneta de su banda.

Finalmente, la motocicleta redujo la velocidad, a pesar de que no se veía ninguna luz, o estructura, ni nada que revelase la presencia de algún sitio para dormir. El pelirrojo se puso nervioso. ¿Era a caso el motorista alguna especie de psicópata? ¿Le mataría con la navaja que sentía contra su pierna en el bolsillo del joven? ¿O sencillamente le iba a dejar varado en medio del desierto por el puro gusto de hacerlo? Maldijo su exceso de confianza para con el rubio, ya que a pesar de no saber nada de él se había dejado conducir ciegamente a un destino desconocido.

Pero la verdad es que Mello no estaba nada feliz con el descenso de velocidad de su vehiculo.- ah… maldición, por qué ahora…- A pesar de que lo dijo en voz baja, Matt pudo captar las palabras.

-¿algo anda mal?-preguntó, asombrándose cuando el rubio aparcó la motocicleta a un lado del camino. Éste, sin embargo, le ignoró por completo. Se bajó de la motocicleta por un costado, mientras el pelirrojo le seguía con la mirada desde su posición.

El motociclista se agachó a un lado de su vehículo, con cara de mal humor. Se sacó el casco y lo dejó a un lado, mientras rebuscaba en uno de los compartimientos del costado de la rueda con expresión concentrada, preocupando a Matt. Si se habían quedado varados, habría sido mejor seguir caminando solo. Finalmente, bajó de la motocicleta (trastrabilló peligrosamente, pero no terminó en el piso esta vez) y para no sentirse tan inútil, decidió darle una mano al joven.

-oye, ¿necesitas ayu…?

-cállate y vuelve al asiento. Sé como arreglar esto.- dijo el rubio, mientras sacaba dos botellas del compartimiento. Matt, aburrido y levemente resentido, se sentó en la arena a observar como trabajaba Mello.

Éste abrió una de las botellas con los dientes, escupió la tapa al piso y le dio un largo trago. Luego, dejando lo que aparentemente no era agua en el asiento a un lado, abrió la tapa del aceite del vehículo y vertió la segunda botella completa: al parecer no quedaban más que unas cuantas gotas. Suspiró con cansancio y miró al horizonte, entronando los ojos y observando algo que el guitarrista no alcanzaba a percibir. Luego, montándose velozmente en la motocicleta, intentó encenderlo presionando la palanca. Hubo un ruido cascado y una leve humareda. Aún Matt, ignorante como era de motores y mecánica, sabía que algo andaba mal. Mello desmontó con expresión pensativa, y tamborileando con los dedos aún sobre el volante, pensó en sus posibilidades. Pero vio que, al subirse y bajarse tan bruscamente, había olvidado su botella de licor, que ahora estaba regada por el piso.

-¡ah, mierda!- dijo enojado. Se sentó nuevamente en el varado vehículo, recostándose en el respaldo y cerrando los párpados, cuando se sintió observado. Abrió un ojo y vio hacia un lado, advirtiendo que el guitarrista seguía mirándole con expresión confundida. Suspiró una vez más. –mira, no sé si lo notaste, pero tengo problemas con el aceite. La posada está un poco más adelante. Si no tienes problemas con caminar, llegaremos en… una hora más o menos. Pero tendremos que llevar la moto por turnos. No la puedo llevar todo el camino.

-como quieras.- respondió Matt, encogiéndose de hombros. La perspectiva de un refugio lo emocionaba sinceramente, y no veía la hora de reposar por una noche como es debido. Mello le observó unos segundos.

-eres sumiso para ser rockero.- dijo medio en broma. El guitarrista le observó con mala cara, pero el rubio había cerrado de nuevo los ojos, metalizándose para el próximo ejercicio físico. Se levantó repentinamente. –bien, nos vamos. Levántate pelirrojo, tenemos una buena caminata por delante.

Bajó de la motocicleta de un salto y la tomó por el manubrio, dirigiéndose con seguridad hacia la dirección que llevaban antes de detenerse. Matt se levantó con parsimonia, ya que a la caminata del día se le sumaba la adrenalina del escape, y su cuerpo ya no estaba en condiciones de enfrentar más problemas. Pero al ver que el rubio se alejaba ya, se apresuró a seguirlo. No le apetecía pasar otro día más solo y perdido en el desierto, por lo que cualquier compañía, por odiosa que fuera, era bienvenida.

**+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+**

-In-a-gadda-da-vida honey, don'tcha know that I love you?...- Comenzó a cantar por lo bajo Matt, mientras meneaba la cabeza al compás imaginario de la canción. Hacía más o menos media hora que Mello se había rendido, argumentando que sus brazos no daban más, y le había pasado la pesada tarea de dirigir la motocicleta. Ahora el rubio llevaba la guitarra al hombro, mientras el guitarrista movía el manubrio al ritmo de la canción de Iron Butterfly.

-si le pasa algo a la moto, te juro que voy a vender tus órganos para ver si el dinero me alcanza para pagar un arreglo. ¿Entendido?- dijo Mello observándole de reojo. -¿y que mierda estás cantando?

- In-a-gadda-da-vida.- replicó, alzando las cejas. El rubio le miró con desdén, aún sin enterarse de nada. –de Iron Butterfly, en 1968. ¿No la conoces?

-no. Usualmente escucho música de este siglo.- Mello se cruzó de brazos con aire de quien está por encima de su interlocutor. El pelirrojo se armó de paciencia, recordando tanto que gracias a él ahora estaba por llegar a un refugio como que tenía una navaja en el bolsillo.

-bueno, aún así… ¿sabías que el nombre de la canción era In The garden of Eden? Pero los tipos se habían tomado unas de LCD, y se les trabó la lengua…- se río levemente de la anécdota, pero el rubio permaneció impasible. Se hizo nuevamente el silencio, pero Matt seguía con la canción firmemente adherida a su mente, por lo que comenzó a tararear.

Mello paró en seco. -¿no puedes pasar ni un minuto en silencio? Eres desesperante.

-¿y tú no puedes tomarte las cosas con más calma? Te librarás de mí dentro de poco, así que intenta por lo menos fingir que no eres un amargado. ¿De acuerdo?- hubo un breve silencio, pero si no se equivocaba, Mello sería incapaz de no ser quien dijese la última palabra.

-…no soy un amargado. Tú eres el problema. Y más te vale estarte callado mientras tengamos que seguir juntos.

Matt puso los ojos en blanco, pero no replicó. Con gente así, era mejor no discutir. Así que siguió caminando en silencio, hasta que le pareció ver un resplandor allá a lo lejos. Paró en seco y se frotó los ojos, seguro de estar teniendo visiones, pero no se equivocaba. Efectivamente, había una luz justo delante de ellos, y al llegar a este punto, el pelirrojo en verdad se emocionó. De hecho, fue tal su emoción, que dejó caer los brazos a los costados, y una ancha sonrisa apareció en su boca, pero al escuchar un fuerte ruido a sus pies tuvo que volver bruscamente a la realidad. Había dejado caer la motocicleta en su arrebato de felicidad.

Ambos jóvenes la miraron unos minutos. Matt casi podía sentir las oleadas de odio que proyectaba el rubio motociclista, por lo que se apresuró a levantarla. Pero la máquina era tan pesada que apenas pudo alzarla unos centímetros antes de dejarla caer nuevamente, provocando un nuevo estruendo que sacudió a Mello de pies a cabeza como si él mismo estuviese siendo golpeado contra el pavimento. Finalmente y sin levantarse del piso, volteó con cara de disculpa hacia el otro joven, pero al ver un chisporroteo malévolo en sus claros ojos supo que no iba a salir indemne de esta situación.

Pero lo que vino a continuación fue peor de lo que se esperaba, ya que el rubio se descolgó la guitarra del hombro y la tomó por el mástil, suspendiéndola a un metro del suelo. Luego, la soltó sin más, por lo que de la caja de resonancia vino un sonido hueco casi lastimero al golpear el instrumento contra el piso.

Matt, como sin fuerzas levantarse, gateó hasta el lugar en donde su guitarra yacía en el camino. Una vez allí, la levantó del suelo con delicadeza, como quien levanta un animal herido, y lanzó un sonido indefinido desde su garganta, a medias gemido y a medias lamento.

-mi… mi guitarra…

-te lo mereces por descuidado. Y ahora ayúdame aquí si no quieres que estrelle esa basura contra una piedra o algo para otra vez.- dijo Mello, mientras hacía fuerza para levantar a su vez la motocicleta del pavimento.

Nuevamente, ambos consiguieron lo que no habían podido por separado y levantaron el vehículo, e inmediatamente Matt se colgó su preciado instrumento al hombro con expresión compungida. En cuanto a Mello, estaba más que dispuesto a llevar su motocicleta desde allí hasta la ahora cercana posada. Mientras más golpes le ahorrase a su querida máquina, mejor.

**+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+**

Mello entró como quien se siente dueño del mundo al pequeño recibidor de la recepción. Miró a un lado y al otro, buscando al administrador, pero este brillaba por su ausencia. Lanzando un breve suspiro, se cruzó de brazos y se sentó en un sillón cercano con la cabeza gacha y los ojos cerrados, por lo que su rostro quedó parcialmente oculto bajo su melena. Estaba agotado, y a pesar de que el pelirrojo había permanecido en silencio los últimos minutos del viaje, el ejercicio y la escapada de la policía habían gastado sus energías por completo. Y acerca de la hora que era, lo mejor era ni enterarse. Probablemente estaba pronto a amanecer.

Se oyó la campanilla de la entrada, pero el rubio no necesitó alzar la cabeza para saber que Matt había ingresado al lugar. Éste, al igual que su compañero, miró a un lado y al otro, pero sin mejor suerte que su compañero de viaje.

-…parece que no hay nadie…

-ya lo sé.- replicó Mello de mal talante, sin alzar aún el rostro. Matt le observó con desdén unos minutos, pero el rubio ni siquiera se dignó a dirigirle una mirada. Así que se dirigió hacia el escritorio del administrador y comenzó a tocar la campanilla.

-¿hola? ¿Hay alguien? Hola…- tiró de la campanilla nuevamente, pero nadie atendió al llamado. Pero no cejó en su intento, sino que continuó tocando, cada vez más fuerte. Y una vez más, y otra, y otra…

-¡eres incapaz de darme un minuto de tranquilidad!- gruñó Mello desde su sofá. -¡no hace ni un día que nos conocemos y ya agotaste mi paciencia! ¡Deberías aprender a mantenerte en silencio!

-eres realmente un amargado…- murmuró Matt, sin ganas de provocar aún más al rubio. Pero justo en ese momento se oyeron unas rápidas pisadas provenientes del interior, y una señora con cara de acabar de despertar se apareció desde las profundidades de la recepción. El pelirrojo la miró con gesto amable y abrió la boca para pedir una habitación, pero la administradora fue más rápida.

-¡¿saben qué hora es, mocosos escandalosos?! ¡Todo el día con sus motocicletas y su música de rock! ¡Y ahora también de noche! ¡Un día de estos el Señor los castigará por sus sacrilegios y su ruido satánico! ¡Ya estoy más que harta de todo esto…!

Se oyó un golpe en el escritorio que sobresaltó tanto a la señora como a Matt. Era Mello, que venía a salvar la situación. Había golpeado la superficie de madera con el puño, y miraba a la mujer con cara de pocos amigos.

-queremos dos habitaciones de una persona. Tenemos el dinero. Si lo quiere, dénos lo que vinimos a buscar sin más idioteces.- según el guitarrista, que observaba impresionado el perfil del otro joven, la pose de chico rudo y la chaqueta de cuero del rubio parecieron ejercer alguna especie de influencia sobre la administradora, que ahora le miraba con terror, como si fuese el mismísimo demonio. Pero Mello no se dio por enterado, sino que continuó mirándola en actitud desafiante.

-hay… hay un problema…- el motociclista ladeó la cabeza y alzó una ceja, por lo que la señora tomó aire antes de proseguir. –sólo tengo una habitación doble equipada. Como es temporada baja, desarmé las otras y las estoy arreglando…

Ambos jóvenes pensaban lo mismo. Habitación doble. Sólo una cama y dos personas poco dispuestas a compartir. Matt miraba a su compañero de viaje, pensando que probablemente mandaría a la mierda el motel y a la señora que los condenaba al averno y se iría en su motocicleta, por más que tuviese que arrastrarla hasta la primera estación de servicio.

-¿…está segura?- preguntó el rubio luego de una pausa.

-sólo una habitación doble. Lo toman o lo dejan.- replicó airada la mujer, recobrando la compostura. Mello meditó unos segundos, al parecer considerando posibles escapes, pero el pelirrojo realmente no se esperaba lo que venía a continuación.

-…de acuerdo. Le pagamos antes de irnos. Sólo páseme la llave.- la señora obedeció de inmediato, depositando una gastada llave en la mano extendida del rubio. –vámonos pelirrojo.

El aludido volteó al oír el llamado, y en ese momento tuvo una fugaz visión del rostro claro del rubio. Se sobresaltó violentamente, ya que el uniforme resplandor de la recepción había mostrado lo que la agónica luz del bar de motociclistas y la oscuridad de la carretera no lograron revelar antes. Así que posó su mano en el hombro de Mello, obligándole a voltear.

-Mello, tu cara…- el rubio le miró con una ceja alzada, mientras Matt observaba boquiabierto la enorme cicatriz que cortaba su delicado rostro, que recién ahora notaba con claridad. Casi sin pensarlo, acercó una mano a la herida, pero el motociclista le tomó la muñeca con brusquedad nada más advertir el gesto.

-…vete a la habitación, maldita sea.- dijo sin mirarle.

-¡pero esa cicatriz! Es como de quemadura…

-no es algo que te incumba. ¿Vas o duermes con la señora esa?- ni siquiera se preocupó de bajar la voz, por lo que la administradora lanzó un grito ahogado. Sin embargo, al no obtener respuesta por parte de Matt, el rubio volteó y se dirigió hacia la habitación que había solicitado, seguido al corto lapso por el pelirrojo.

Una vez allí, Mello fue directamente a la cama y se echó encima de cualquier manera. Mantuvo los ojos cómodamente cerrados, casi convencidos de que dormiría toda la noche y su buen resto de la mañana sin ser molestado…

-… ¿Dónde se supone que dormiré?- preguntó Matt, mirando a la figura inerte del rubio ocupando toda la cama. De verdad, se había hecho a la idea de que descansaría entre sábanas, por lo que quedó desconcertado al ver a Mello tomarse la única cama disponible.

-qué se yo… improvisa…- replicó el rubio, medio dormido. El guitarrista le observó unos minutos, pero finalmente se resignó a lo que le parecía inevitable. Fue hacia una especie de armario, sacó algunas sábanas de repuesto y las tendió en el suelo, bastante molesto y arrepentido del lapsus de compasión que había sentido hacia Mello al ver su cara marcada. Pero una vez recostado, comenzó a tiritar de frío por culpa de la noche desértica. Miró hacia el rubio, y notó que ya estaba profundamente dormido… sobre una torre de cubrecamas y frazadas.

Frustrado, se levantó de su lecho improvisado, decidido a pasar la noche de forma más cómoda. Así que, tomando una de las frazadas de la cama principal desde el borde, tiró de ella con todas sus fuerzas, logrando sacarla, pero arrastrando a Mello con ella, quien terminó en el suelo y despertando sobresaltado por el golpe.

-¡ah, idiota! ¡¿Qué crees que haces?!- le dijo furioso desde el suelo.

-no estoy dispuesto a pasar una noche más con frío, así que al menos dame algunas frazadas, si no las vas a usar.- Matt recogió la frazada y la lanzó hacia su lecho, mientras Mello le miraba con odio.

-eres un imbécil. Un imbécil muy molesto.- el motociclista se levantó del piso, impregnando cada palabra con rabia, e hizo crujir los nudillos de forma amenazadora. El pelirrojo se puso inmediatamente en alerta, preparado para responder a los golpes que se sentían venir. Aún le dolían los recibidos hacía unas horas, pero estaba más que dispuesto a volver a defenderse de ser necesario.

Pero no lo fue, ya que antes de que se diera cuenta, Mello se había recostado en las mantas que había tendido en el suelo. Le observó intrigado. Según lo poco que sabía a ciencia cierta sobre él, antes habría regalado su motocicleta antes de ser amable o generoso, pero ahora como si nada le cedía la cama. Era realmente extraño.

-¿Querías la puta cama? Ahí la tienes. Apaga la luz de una vez.- dijo desde bajo las mantas el rubio. Sin replicar, Matt accionó el interruptor y se acostó, sin dejar de extrañarse. Finalmente, no pudo contenerse más.

-¿y desde cuándo eres tan atento?- preguntó, tapándose con las frazadas.

-cállate de una vez. Quiero dormir…- se quejó el motociclista. El pelirrojo suspiró resignado, ya que Mello probablemente sólo quería ahorrarse discusiones innecesarias para poder dormir. No era de extrañarse que cediera en ese sentido, pensó Matt, pero debía admitir que le intrigaban muchas cosas acerca de aquel joven. Se volvió entre las sábanas. No tenía ninguna importancia después de todo, ya que al día siguiente se separarían y no volverían a verse…

**+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+**

El sol brillaba alto en el cielo cuando finalmente Matt despertó. Miró el techo extrañado, ya acostumbrado a dormir a la intemperie y despertarse por culpa de la luz que le daba en plena cara. Al fin, se estiró a sus anchas en la cama, bastante a gusto a pesar de la mala calidad del colchón y la humedad de las sábanas. Se incorporó finalmente, encontrando la habitación vacía.

El pelirrojo se rascó la cabeza. El muy ingrato de Mello se había ido sin despedirse si quiera. No es que le importase demasiado, pero había ciertas reglas básicas de la cortesía. Se levantó sin más, pensando si habría algo para comer en la recepción, cuando le asaltó una duda fundamental. ¿Cómo se iría nuevamente hacia la civilización? Porque la motocicleta había sido su único medio de transporte en el desierto, por lo que había vuelto a la misma situación del principio, incluso a pesar que ahora se encontrase en un lugar en el que, probablemente, en algún momento del día si tenía suerte, pasara un camión, o se detuviese un auto, o algo así.

Salió al exterior y se encaminó a la recepción, pensando en que no tenía sentido preocuparse hasta que el problema fuese realmente urgente. Por ahora se limitaría a encontrar algo para llenar el estómago, y ya luego se ocuparía del cómo seguir el viaje. Pero al entrar grande fue su sorpresa al encontrarse al rubio Mello, tomando una cerveza bajo la atenta y desconfiada mirada de la administradora. Estaba sentado en el mismo sillón del día anterior, con las piernas cruzadas y mirando al frente con expresión abstraída, y cada cierto rato llevaba la lata de alcohol hacia su boca. Ya el guitarrista le iba a saludar cuando notó su presencia, y al hacerlo se levantó rápidamente, tomándolo de un brazo y llevándolo fuera. Una vez allí, el joven se volteó con el entrecejo fruncido. La cicatriz era más notoria que nunca bajo la luz del sol, pero Matt intentó no mirarla, ya que había notado que esto enardecía al rubio.

-¿tienes el dinero, pelirrojo?- el aludido le miró sin comprender. –el dinero de la habitación. Debemos pagar antes de irnos, imbécil. Nos dividimos la cuenta por la mitad y todos felices…

-Mello, hay un problema. No tengo dinero…

-¿…nada?

-ni un centavo…- el rubio le tomó del cuello de la camiseta, ya enojado. Se había contenido el día de ayer, pero ahora estaba descansado y dispuesto a destrozarle si era necesario.

-¿Por que mierda no lo dijiste ayer, cuando dije que pagaríamos? ¿Querías pasarte de listo, idiota? ¡Conmigo ni lo intentes…!- dijo, acercando su rostro furibundo al del pelirrojo. Este, sin embargo, no hizo ni un movimiento para defenderse. Sencillamente esperó a que dejara de gritarle para poder explicarse sin interrupciones.

-lo siento. No era mi intención pasarme de listo, lo juro. No soy de ese tipo de personas, pero llevo algún tiempo tirado a mi suerte en el desierto con el dinero que llevaba en los bolsillos, y necesitaba comer, ¿sabes?- la expresión calmada de Matt dejó a Mello completamente desarmado. No podía golpearle sin una razón, pero tampoco le hacía gracia el pagarle su estadía en el motel. Pero a diferencia del guitarrista, él llevaba aún un resto de dinero guardado, y después de todo había ocupado sólo una habitación…

Suspiró y soltó lentamente al pelirrojo. –bien, de acuerdo. Yo pagaré. Pero te juro que si algún día te topas conmigo de nuevo, te sacaré cada centavo a golpes.- volteó airadamente y se dirigió hacia el interior de la recepción. Matt le observó desde afuera mientras le pagaba a la señora (la cual tomó el dinero de sus manos como quien manipula explosivos muy inestables), para luego volver a su asiento a terminar su cerveza. No dudaba que cumpliría su promesa.

Sintió su estómago rugir, exigiendo algo de comida, pero lo ignoró ya que estaba seguro que no obtendría nada para llenar el vacío de sus tripas en un buen tiempo. Sin dinero y perdido en el desierto, no tenía muchas posibilidades, la verdad. Finalmente, guitarra al hombro, caminó hasta la carretera y se sentó a un lado, convencido de que se quedaría allí hasta el fin de los tiempos. Periódicamente, miraba a un lado y al otro, esperando ver alguna señal de vida. Se preguntó enojado si alguna vez habría una temporada alta en ese hotelucho de cuarta.

Con esos amargos pensamientos en mente, no percibió el sonido de pasos a sus espaldas hasta que Mello se sentó a su lado con cara de aburrimiento. Llevaba su motocicleta con él, y la tenía aparcada a un lado, ronroneando y lista para partir. El pelirrojo estaba intrigado. Había un exceso de amabilidad en el aire.

-¿no te vas?- preguntó finalmente, sin dejar de observar la carretera.

-aún no. La vieja esa tenía algo de aceite para motor, y ahora lo estoy haciendo circular.- se abrazó las rodillas, mientras el silencio era roto sólo por la constante vibración del vehículo. Luego, sacó de entre sus ropas una petaca y un sándwich algo mohoso.- come algo. Vas a ser carne de buitre si no.

Matt tomó el pan sin quejarse, tal era el hambre que tenía. Lo comió con avidez, mientras el rubio tomaba un largo trago de su petaca. Nuevamente se hizo un silencio relativo. El viento soplaba muy fuerte y el pelirrojo se estremeció levemente. Que no daría por una buena cajetilla de cigarrillos, para pasar el frío y el hambre de una sola vez. Pero la sola idea de pedirle a Mello que le comprara una era hilarante, ya que a pesar de su inusual buena disposición, algo le decía que no dudaría para siempre. Pero sus meditaciones fueron rápidamente interrumpidas por culpa de un papel que, arrastrado por el viento desde un lugar desconocido, impactó contra su cara.

-¡agg! ¡¿Qué es esto?!- despegó el papel de sus ojos y lo leyó despreocupadamente. Era un volante promocional, bastante simple en verdad, con una sola palabra escrita en caracteres grandes y vistosos.- Lollapalooza… - leyó en voz alta. –hey Mello, ¿sabes a qué se refiere?

El rubio recibió el papel con cara de extrañeza. –Lollapalooza… Ah, claro. Es un festival de rock o algo… aquí dice que fue hace poco en una cuidad cercana, quizá por eso la vieja de la administración estaba de tan mal humor y lavó todas las sábanas de las habitaciones como una maníaca…- pero Matt sólo había escuchado la frase "festival de rock".

-¡¿en serio, un festival?! ¡Debe ser algo así como el Woodstock moderno! ¡No puedo creer que exista algo así en nuestros días!- se levantó, realmente animado por primera vez desde que el rubio motociclista admitió llevarlo hasta un motel. -¡ese es mi objetivo ahora! ¡Llegaré al Lollapalooza como sea! ¡Si es un festival de rock, como dices, mi banda seguro estará allí! ¡Ja, ahí se las verán conmigo por haberme dejado en medio del desierto!...

-oye pelirrojo idiota… ¿no me oíste? Ya fue, pasó, te lo perdiste. De hecho, fue hace dos días, no hubieses podido llegar aunque quisieses…

-mira el volante, ¡hay más fechas! ¡La siguiente es dentro de…! Eh… ¿Qué fecha es hoy?- miró al rubio, que al parecer estaba más enterado. Este carraspeó y lo pensó un momento.

-este… más o menos veintiséis de Enero…

-¡mierda, dentro de tres semanas! ¡Y…! eh… ¿Dónde estamos exactamente?- nuevamente miró a Mello, quien esta vez respondió sin vacilar.

-la gran ciudad más cercana es Albuquerque, pero hay un par de pueblos entre nosotros y ese lugar.

-bien… creo… pero esto es en San Francisco…- Mello le miró incrédulo.

-¿piensas atravesar medio país caminando el tres semanas? Eres un idiota…

-no, no es eso lo que pienso. Si lo que dices es verdad, debe de haber mucha gente que como yo quiere llegar allí, así que sólo es cuestión de esperar…- miró a un lado y al otro de la carretera con expresión optimista, como si en cualquier momento fueran a aparecer millones de automóviles prestos a llevarlo.

Mello suspiró. –De acuerdo, buena suerte entonces.-se levantó, listo para montarse en su motocicleta e ir a donde tuviese que ir- Nos vemos, pelirrojo.

-nos vemos, Mello.- respondió Matt sin mirarle, aún esperando a sus autos imaginarios.

El rubio renegó con la cabeza, pensando algo así como "qué se le va a hacer…", y montándose ágilmente en su motocicleta, probó acelerarla para comprobar el estado del motor. Éste sonó con potencia, tal y como si le estuviera rogando emprender el viaje nuevamente. Casi eufórico, se colocó el casco apresuradamente y guardó la petaca en su chaqueta, para luego dar un potente acelerón y soltar el freno, precipitándose hacia el frente. Pero algo le detuvo, ya que una fugaz mirada atrás le mostró al pelirrojo, esperando en vano con un optimismo rayano en el idealismo.

-maldición, puto imbécil…- musitó con rabia. Redujo lentamente la velocidad y viró ligeramente, lo justo para quedar de costado y mirar al guitarrista. Éste, una pequeña figura sentada al costado de la carretera a esa distancia, le devolvió la mirada algo confundido.

-¡¿pasa algo?!- gritó, pensando que le cobraría la deuda vendiendo sus órganos… o quizá que algo había olvidado. Rogaba que fuese eso último. Y efectivamente, Mello había olvidado algo, o a alguien.

-¡¿no vas a San Francisco?!- gritó a su vez el rubio. – ¡creo que me pasaré por allí, así que si quieres venir…! ¡Quiero decir, es mejor que esperar aquí en medio de la nada! ¡¿No es así?!

El pelirrojo lo pensó unos segundos, pero no tenía un mejor plan que ese.-… ¡de acuerdo, creo que está bien…!- se levantó pesadamente, ajustó su guitarra al hombro y caminó hacia el motociclista, que le aguardaba pacientemente. Se montó en el ya conocido escaso espacio del asiento tras el conductor, preparándose mentalmente para la alta velocidad.

Pero antes de partir, el rubio tuvo una idea. Desmontando un segundo, se dirigió a los bolsos al lado de la rueda trasera. Rebuscó unos momentos, y sacó unos retro y curiosos lentes, bastante grandes y anchos. Se los pasó a Matt antes de volver a montar, pero este los miró confuso.

-¿Qué se supone que es esto?- preguntó, examinando los lentes.

-goggles. Usa tu imaginación, pelirrojo.- replicó Mello, y al fin el guitarrista comprendió que eran para protegerse del viento. Un buen gesto.

-vaya, gracias…- dijo, colocándoselos ante los ojos. El mundo se veía opaco y anaranjado.

-que gracias ni nada. Me debes dinero por la habitación. Y por el desayuno. Irás conmigo hasta que pagues tu deuda. Luego te largarás de mi vista.- ni siquiera era capaz de admitir que había hecho una buena acción, pensaba Matt.-pero si me molestas o si actúas igual de insoportable de cómo hasta ahora, te dejaré en el lugar más apartado y hostil que se me ocurra, aunque me tarde años en llegar hasta allí. ¿Está claro?

-lo que sea…- replicó Matt, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Una vez establecidas sus condiciones, Mello se preparó para partir. Aceleró la motocicleta nuevamente, y se preparó para soltar los frenos, listo para dirigirse con orientación y seguridad hacia su destino: la ciudad de Albuquerque, la primera estación de su largo viaje. Pero antes de que pudiese acelerar, Matt le hizo una pregunta.

-Mello, ¿Qué hay de los Fallen Angels? Pensé que en verdad estabas muy metido en esa pandilla…

-se las arreglarán sin mí. Además, como tú mismo dijiste, mucha gente va al Lollapalooza. Nos veremos allí, supongo.- se encogió de hombros, ya listo para largarse a toda velocidad. Y sí que lo hizo.

Al fin, después de muchos rodeos y coincidencias, comenzaban el viaje que les traería más de una sorpresa. Mello conduciendo y Matt confiando en su buen manejo del volante, se dirigen hacia San Francisco, buscando algo que perdieron. Pero buscando una cosa se encuentra otra, por más que en ese momento lo único que pensaba Matt era en lo horrible que era ser un pasajero de motocicleta a tal velocidad y Mello sólo se preocupaba del viento en su cara y la sensación de libertad.

* * *

_chachaan!_

_..._

_y bueno... ¿que tal?_

_hmmm..._

_Reviews!!!!_

**+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+**

_**nostalgicpeople**_

_Hola!_

_mandaste el primer review de la historia :)_

_gracias!_

_wow gracias :) ojalá que esta parte te haya gustado también_

_bueno, gracias de nuevo :D_

_Adieu!_

_**:)**_

_Hola!_

_jeje estamos igual, yo también amo a los rockeros y los motoqueros :D_

_(tengo mi chaqueta de cuero... me falta la moto y estoy al otro lado XD)_

_me alegra que te gusten los Guns!! los vas a ver muuuy seguido por estos lares_

_y ojala que también te guste el resto de la playlist, que está bastante interesante... y ruda, hay que decirlo :P_

_ojala que te haya gustado el chap!_

_piropos y muchos piropos como siempre ^^_

_Adieu!_

_**Maundrell**_

_Hola!_

_muuuchas gracias! me gustan las cosas raras (...)_

_y bueno, ojala que este chap haya sido de tu agrado :D_

_Adieu!_

_**bcdjbvfd**_

_Hola!_

_jeje sorry -.-_

_ojala que no haya sido demasiado tiempo..._

_pero bueh, muchas gracias por el review!_

_(woha... en serio uno de los mejores?? gracias :P)_

_bueno, que te vaya bien a ti también ^^_

_Adieu!_

_**au**_

_Hola!  
_

_oh yeah baby, yo también lo pensaba... _

_pero en el primer chap no me cabía en ninguna parte, así que lo puse aquí :)_

_gracias por tu review!_

_Adieu!_

_**Laurita**_

_Hola!_

_me encanta que te encante! :D_

_bueno... por motivos de tiempo no he podido actualizar tan luego como quería pero... ojala que haya valido la pena la espera :3_

_gracias muchas! :P_

_Adieu!_

_**gHoST Of mE**_

_Hola!_

_(gran nombre! (Y)_

_bueno, por culpa del cole y volas locas no he podido subir tan rápido, pero aca estoy -.-U_

_ojala que haya sido de tu agrado igualmente :)_

_hey! siempre es bueno un cursi y sentimental MxM! XD_

_(en mi profile esta lleno XD jajaja)_

_bueno, besos!_

_Adieu!_

_**Kari-chan**_

_Hola!_

_muuuchas gracias :)_

_(diria algo así como "no, tú eres genial" pero está algo trillado ¿no? XD)_

_:D jeje fans de Guns N Roses! si!!_

_ojala que te haya gustado esta canción también ;)_

_bueno... actualizar pronto, no sé... lo siento :S_

_pero bueh,ojala que te haya gustado este chap!_

_Adieu!_

_**clock**_

_Hola!_

_..._

_XD_

_review corto y preciso_

_bueno, acá está... :)_

_ojala que te guste!_

_Adieu!_

**+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+**

_ohh sí! reviews!_

_bueno, chicas/os, las/los espero en el proximo chap!_

_graciaaas a todas/os!!!!!!!_

_:)_

_Adieu!  
_


	3. Locales de Albuquerque y la ruta 40

_Hola!_

_jeje, ya voy más rápido XD_

_bueno, este chap me gusta bastante (más que el anterior...) porque empieza a definirse todo :)_

_eso sí, tuve algunos problemas para decidir la banda sonora, pero escuchando toda mi playlist motoquera (lol) escojí la canción que más le venía al chap._

_ah, sí. El próximo chap es especial, pero no voy a develar nada ;P sorpresa!!_

_por supuesto..._

_**DISC:** mis adorables motoqueros no me pertenecen, sino que pertenecen a Takeshi Obata... y a un gran grupo de personas que nos representan. De hecho, si me pertenecieran, no estarían muertos, sino que todo el rollo de la Death Note habría sido una broma macabra y Matt y Mello estarían viviendo (juntos :P) en una isla virgen lejos de todo el mundo.... pero bueh, para que vean que no es mio el asunto XD. También, cualquiera de las muchas referencias a canciones, grupos, pueblos y marcas pertenecen a sus respectivos autores.... etc, etc, etc..._

_y finalmente:_

_la recomendación musical de esta vez:_

_**It's a Long way to The Top (If You Want to Rock and Roll)**, nuevamente de los **AC/DC**_

_**el video:** http:// www. youtube .com /watch?v=yy0I9WKWp44 (sin espacios)_

_el video es bastante bueno, les recomiendo que si tienen un tiempo lo vean :)_

_y un extra, por si a alguien le interesa escuchar esta canción a la que hago referencia más adelante:_

_**R.E.M**., **The One I Love** (versión acústica)_

_http:// www. youtube .com /watch?v=KDFI5Y_lbbo (nuevamente, sin espacios)_

_bueno, fic!_

**

* * *

**

3. Locales de Albuquerque y la ruta 40

Sentía el viento silbando en los oídos, pero las largas horas de viaje habían acostumbrado a Matt al vértigo de la velocidad. Ya bastante más cómodo, gracias a los goggles de Mello, se daba el lujo de mirar a ambos lados del camino y observar los paisajes de Nuevo México, aunque fuesen bastante monótonos, interrumpidos aquí y allá por espesas matas de maleza seca. Lo único destacable era la aparición del Río Grande, el cual corría a un lado de la carretera, permitiendo algunos matorrales verdes. Para alguien que lleva bastante tiempo viendo sólo el sol y el desierto, era una verdadera alegría.

Era pasada las cuatro de la tarde, y ya ambos jóvenes comenzaban a pensar en el almuerzo. El pelirrojo, sobre todo, sólo quería una buena barbacoa y llenarse de carne, ensaladas y tabaco hasta saciarse. Es más, las ansias de fumar se hacían casi insoportables por momentos, y cuando pasaron a toda velocidad frente a un tranquilo poblado llamado Socorro, sólo pudo pensar en el número de negocios que venderían cigarros en aquel lugar.

Y además estaba el problema de cómo pagarle a Mello su deuda, ya que no era bueno en nada más que tocar guitarra y cantar. Cualquier trabajo temporal sería insuficiente, ya que tendrían que moverse rápido si querían llegar a San Francisco en el corto plazo de tres semanas. Pero quizá, si viajaban durante la mayor parte del día y lo más posible en la noche, podrían demorarse un poco en algún pueblo o ciudad, y así sería posible que contactara con el dueño de algún bar o local nocturno para poder tocar por dinero. Quien sabe.

Por mientras, sólo se preguntaba si estarían cerca de Albuquerque, para poder descender del asiento unos momentos. Aún no confiaba del todo en las motocicletas, por más que la habilidad de Mello para manejarlas estaba fuera de discusión, y prefería valerse de sus propias piernas. Aunque no negaba que el viaje se hacía muchos más llevadero y menos cansador en un vehículo que a pie.

La tarde avanzaba ya en el cielo, y el sol se ocultaría en pocas horas más. Sin embargo, el día aún era brillante, aunque algo frío por culpa de la estación del año en la que se encontraban. Quizá era consecuencia de que devoraban kilómetros al ir a tales velocidades, pero Matt estaba seguro que hacía más frío allí que donde se encontraban el día anterior. Cada día lamentaba más el hecho de no tener más abrigo que su delgada camisa escocesa.

Pero poco tiempo tuvo para concentrarse en el clima, ya que de pronto se divisaron el horizonte varias construcciones menores, trazados de calles y autos en movimiento. Era la ahora próspera ciudad de Albuquerque, y justo a tiempo, ya que el día comenzaba a declinar y el cielo se tiñó en el oeste de un fuerte color anaranjado.

-¡ya se ve la ciudad!- gritó Matt por sobre el silbido del viento. -¡¿llegaremos pronto?!

-¡aún falta!- respondió Mello. – ¡tenemos que pasar aún por el pueblo de Belen, luego va a ser cosa de unos minutos!

El guitarrista sujetó la correa de su guitarra, impaciente. Quería estirar las piernas y encontrar algún buen lugar para comer, ya que se habían saltado el almuerzo, y le estaba pasando la cuenta.

**+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+**

Los peatones se volteaban sobresaltados al escuchar el fuerte rugido de la motocicleta. Pero a diferencia de la puritana anciana de la posada de carretera, estos ciudadanos ya estaban más que acostumbrados al ruido del rock y la rebelión, gracias a su más fuerte conexión con el mundo exterior. Además, Matt se emocionó al advertir las aún visibles consecuencias de la estampida humana y motorizada que había pasado por allí, además de los volantes que flotaban al viento por todas las calles. El festival que ahora seguían había pasado hacía poco por ese lugar.

Los bares y restoranes comenzaban a abrir uno a uno, la música de moda resonaba por todas partes en la avenida principal como una promesa de diversión y buena comida. Y tabaco. Mucho tabaco. Lo único que el pelirrojo guitarrista veía en las vidrieras de las tiendas eran cajetillas de cigarrillos, y el potente olor a humo que salía de los locales nocturnos le estaba volviendo loco. Mello también lo notaba, pero apretaba los labios con desagrado. Finalmente, se detuvieron en una plaza que tenía una humilde pérgola al centro, decorada con banderines de colores alegres. Apenas el vehículo se detuvo, Matt descendió y se echó al suelo, ante la mirada atónita del rubio.

-¡… civilización!- dijo luego de un rato, sin levantarse.

-párate idiota, la gente nos mira…- musitó Mello, dándole una patada en un costado. La verdad es que miraban tanto al guitarrista recostado en el piso como la potente máquina modificada del rubio, ya que la famosa Ruta 66 había pasado justo por la calle principal de Albuquerque, y el respeto por los motociclistas y la admiración por las buenas motos no se había perdido del todo.

Finalmente, el motociclista le tomó de los hombros y le obligó a levantarse, mirando incómodo a todas partes. Matt, ya recuperado de su lapsus, comenzó a fijarse en las tiendas y en los bares de la acera del frente, intentando decidir en donde era más probable que le convidaran un cigarrillo. Mientras, Mello miraba inseguro su motocicleta. No le gustaba dejarla sola en medio de la ciudad, ya que le había costado un mundo obtenerla, y no le haría ninguna gracia encontrarla desbaratada o sencillamente no volver a verla.

Sin embargo, se distrajo cuando sintió una mano en su hombro. Se volteó, y encontró a Matt mirándole con una agradable sonrisa. Le devolvió una mirada de desdén, dejándole en claro que no estaba en posición de tomarse esas confianzas, pero el gesto del pelirrojo no vaciló.

-oye, tranquilo. ¿En serio crees que alguien se atrevería a tomar esa cosa? Es bastante llamativa, la verdad. No se podría escapar en ella con sigilo, ¿no crees?- le dio una palmada amistosa en la espalda, lo que Mello consideró más que suficiente. Sin embargo, no quería atraer la atención de los policías locales, por lo que decidió no iniciar una pelea. Se contentaba con una sarta de insultos.

-mira, idiota. Apenas te conozco, nada de amigos ni otras cosas raras. Lo único que tenemos en común es que vamos a San Francisco. Así que no te pongas en ese plan o aquí te quedas, pelirrojo imbécil.- gruñó por lo bajo, provocando que Matt pusiera los ojos en blanco y se encogiera de hombros.

-de acuerdo, entonces. Nada de amigos. – Dijo con voz cansada -¿Comemos algo o no?- señaló las incitantes luces de neón de los negocios cercanos. El rubio también dirigió su mirada hacia allí con leve interés, después de todo, era humano y también tenía hambre. Pero ni uno de los locales le convencía sinceramente, así que sacó su inseparable petaca y le echó un trago. Pero notó que era observado atentamente por Matt, por lo que una vez que hubo saciado su sed, le miró con una ceja alzada.

-… ¿Qué? ¿Nunca has visto a nadie tomarse un trago?- preguntó con voz dura, mientras guardaba el alcohol en su chaqueta nuevamente. El pelirrojo sencillamente le miró con una expresión extraña. ¿Era de compasión a caso?

-nada, nada. Es sólo que bebes mucho.- replicó sencillamente el joven, sin dejar de observarle con esa maldita expresión en su rostro. Sintiéndose incómodo, Mello le dio la espalda con el entrecejo fruncido. Si había algo que odiaba, es que le tuviesen lástima. Y mucho más si era por algo tan mundano como tomar alcohol.

-…como digas…- dijo en un suspiro -¿no querías comer? Vete a ver algo que te guste…

-pero sigo sin tener dinero…

-no te lo compraré yo, si eso es lo que insinúas. Inventa algo.- sin más, cruzó la avenida y le echó una ojeada a los bares.

Matt se quedó unos segundos viendo como se iba, pero luego comenzó a preocuparse de su propio problema. Ahora tenía que hallar un lugar donde comer, y si era posible, también dormir, y además debía ingeniárselas para obtener el dinero necesario para hacerlo. No tenía una idea de cómo hacerlo, pero de pronto un cartel en uno de los locales llamó su atención. Cruzó la calle apresuradamente, y leyó detenidamente los caracteres escritos a mano. Su corazón se aceleró. Al fin la suerte le sonreía una vez más.

**+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+**

Ya era noche cerrada, y Mello vagaba sin rumbo por la avenida principal. Ya tres cuartas partes de su petaca estaban vacías, y sabía en su fuero interno que debía volver a llenarla, pero el caminar tranquilamente por la acera de la ancha calle le relajaba de forma extraña, por lo que no le apetecía volver aún. Sin percatarse, estaba dejando el centro cívico atrás, y la calle se hacía cada vez más solitaria a medida que avanzaba. Finalmente, llegó a una encrucijada y alzando la cabeza decidió torcer por una calle lateral.

Caminando y caminando, pasó frente a un bar de aspecto decrépito, mirando con desinterés las sucias vidrieras. Se cruzó de brazos, ya que el frío de la noche comenzaba a afectarle. Si no encontraba un lugar donde dormir, tendría que resignarse a pasar la noche fuera. Y a la mañana siguiente debía proseguir el agotador viaje a San Francisco. Suspiró con cansancio, presionando el puente de la nariz con los dedos. Menudo lío en el que se había metido por tener buena voluntad.

Perdido como estaba en sus pensamientos, no se percató del gran grupo de personas que caminaban en la dirección opuesta, por lo que golpeó con el hombro a una de ellas. Sin detenerse, siguió su camino despreocupadamente, pero los amigos de quien había golpeado sin querer intercambiaban miradas airadas y le observaban con hostilidad. Finalmente, Mello sintió que alguien le tomaba del hombro con rudeza, obligándole a voltear. Se encontró cara a cara con un tipo bastante grande, rodeado además de otros hombres de igual tamaño.

-me golpeaste, rubio. Pide disculpas.- dijo el hombre con aire amenazante. Mello alzó una ceja con desdén.

-piérdete imbécil.- dijo con indiferencia, apartando de un golpe la gran mano del tipo. Pero antes de que pudiese alejarse mucho, le tomaron de un brazo y lo estrellaron contra la pared de un edificio. El tipo le tomó del cuello de la chaqueta, alzándolo algunos centímetros del suelo, por más que el rubio golpeara con todas sus fuerzas el enorme puño.

-no estás en posición de hacerte el rudo, niñito imbécil. –le dijo el hombre, mientras sus compañeros celebraban la gracia. –si no te golpeo hasta la inconciencia es sólo porque quiero darte una oportunidad. Si tienes algo que darnos…

Mello, inmediatamente, pensó en el dinero que llevaba. Pero decidió sólo usar ese recurso si todo lo demás fallaba, por lo que no se rendiría sin pelear. Así que lanzó un rodillazo a la entrepierna del tipo logrando que le soltara, y para sacarse a los otros de encima, sacó su navaja del bolsillo, obligándolos a retroceder y dejarle paso libre.

-para atrás putos gorilas de mierda, si no quieres que los rebane- dijo, mientras los otros hombres retrocedían con cautela. Pero cuando ya se creía ganador, sintió un clic amenazador a sus espaldas, y al voltearse, vio que su contrincante principal tenía un arma de fuego. Le habían ganado por la mano.

-arriba las manos, nene. –Le dijo el tipo, con una sonrisa burlona- si peleas como mujer, atente a las consecuencias. Revísenlo y sáquenle lo que encuentren.

A esa orden, el resto de la pandilla del tipo se le echó encima, y cuando intentó resistirse le quitaron la navaja y le inmovilizaron con un brazo en la espalda. Encontraron su petaca y su manopla, e intentaron robarle también su llamativo cinturón, pero pateó el rostro de su agresor antes de que pudiese hacerlo. Sin embargo, cuando sacaron el pequeño fajo de billetes de su chaqueta e intentó defenderse, un brazo grueso y fuerte se cerró en torno a su cuello, dejándole impotente mientras el que lo había encontrado se reía a carcajadas.

Pero no era todo, ya que el jefe, quien llevaba la pistola, logró entrever un leve resplandor metálico entre las ropas del joven, y decidido a dejarle sin nada, tomó con fiereza el colgante que asomaba por el cuello de la chaqueta. Se sorprendió bastante al ver que, después de todo, no era ninguna pieza de joyería, sino que era un rosario. Le miró con mayor burla que antes.

-¡suelta hijo de…!- intentó decir el joven con voz estrangulada, luchando en vano contra aquel que le aprisionaba.

-¿así que eres religioso?- le hizo una señal a quien le sujetaba para que soltase al joven, pero luego tiró de la cadena del rosario para obligar al rubio a mirarle. –te dejo esto solamente, para que reces que no me encuentres de nuevo. Y además, es un recuerdo, para que no te olvides de tus modales. Y ahora…- le propinó un fuerte golpe en el estómago, provocando que un leve quejido se escapara de sus labios. – por el golpe de antes. Vamos a tomarnos algo, ¡el rubio invita!

Todos celebraron y rieron, alejándose del lugar. En cuanto a Mello, aún sin aire, apoyó una mano en la pared y la otra en su estómago, bastante furioso consigo mismo. En condiciones justas, ese gorila se hubiese llevado un buen recuerdo suyo, pero había problemas más urgentes en los que pensar. Ahora ni él ni el pelirrojo tenían dinero para comer o alojar, así que el viaje sería bastante corto, sobre todo considerando que incluso a estas alturas iba a medio tanque de gasolina. Por suerte, los matones esos no le habían atacado mientras se encontraba cerca de su motocicleta, pero un vehículo sin combustible es igual de inútil que uno robado, por lo que el hecho no le alegró precisamente.

Ahora, pensaba mientras guardaba el rosario con cuidado entre sus ropas, debía hacer lo posible para encontrar al guitarrista, e intentar hacer algo con lo que tenían. No era mucho, pero si sacrificaban algunas cosas, hacia algún lugar podrían llegar.

**+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+**

Llevaba dos horas buscando al muy imbécil del pelirrojo, pero su llamativa cabeza no se veía por ninguna parte. Aún le dolía el fuerte golpe recibido en el estómago, pero por lo menos eso mitigaba el hambre que sentía. Sin embargo, su humor empeoraba a cada paso que daba, y estaba seguro que lo primero que haría al ver al guitarrista idiota sería darle un puñetazo. Pero ese momento se espaciaba más y más, y a pesar que llevaba bastante tiempo paseándose por los bares de la calle principal, provocando las miradas alarmadas de más de un transeúnte falto de sentido común, que señalaba descaradamente su rostro o murmuraban por lo bajo acerca de su cicatriz. Si no les golpeaba, era porque estaba reservando energía para el pelirrojo.

Pero mientras pasaba frente a la fachada de un local, le llegó fuerte y claro el rumor de una voz conocida, seguido de los gritos emocionados de chicas, silbidos y aplausos. Se quedó en piedra al oír el escándalo. ¿En qué se habría metido ese rockero de mierda ahora? ¡Como si no tuviesen suficientes problemas!

Enojado, entró finalmente al bar y comenzó a buscar de dónde provenía la voz. Pasó entre varios grupos de chicas que parloteaban emocionadas, chicas que le lanzaban miradas evaluadoras, chicas que iban en manadas al baño, chicas que pedían tragos en la barra y se reían como idiotas, chicas, chicas, y más chicas. ¿No había un exceso de chicas solteras en el local? Eso definitivamente no era algo habitual. Pero la explicación de todo esto le llegó de una forma completamente inesperada, ya que al oír nuevamente el sonido de la voz, que provenía desde el fondo del bar, se abrió camino hasta allá. Lo que vio le dejó boquiabierto.

El pelirrojo, con una tímida sonrisa, estaba subido al escenario, guitarra en mano y con el micrófono a la altura justa como para que cantara. Estaba sentado en un sencillo taburete y era el único músico en escena, pero ya tenía fervientes grupos de fanáticas que le aplaudían a rabiar y chillaban como locas. Claro, esa era la razón de la excesiva concentración femenina. Un imbécil dispuesto a hacer el circo.

Ya iba Mello a dirigirse al escenario y obligarle a bajar, cuando Matt se aclaró la garganta y dijo unas palabras con voz leve, por lo que en todo el local cayó un repentino y total silencio. Muchas chicas lanzaban gritos aislados, seguidos por las risas de todas las demás mujeres del bar. El rubio aún intentaba abrirse paso hacia el escenario, pero la alta concentración de personas le impedía llegar directamente. En ese momento sin embargo, el pelirrojo volvió a hablar.

-este… bueno, ahora voy a tocar algo de R.E.M… se llama "The One I Love" y…- fue interrumpido por los silbidos de la multitud, y decidió seguir con lo suyo sin terminar de hablar. Mello le miraba incrédulo. Era imposible que alguien se prestase para tal ridículo. Pero dejó de pensar cuando el pelirrojo rasgueó las cuerdas y comenzó a cantar, débilmente en un principio, pero adquiriendo mayor seguridad a medida que avanzaba en la letra.

-"This one goes out to the one I love... This one goes out to the one Ive left behind"...- no sabía si era la acústica, o quizá era el exceso de estrógeno en el aire, pero el rubio no pudo negar que el tipo cantaba... bien. Bastante bien. Tenía talento para eso.

A medida que transcurría el tema, muchas de las asistentes al bar comenzaron a cantar la canción, sobre todo en el coro. "¡Fire!" gritaban todas a la vez, mientras a Matt se le escapaba una sonrisa. Mientras tanto, el motociclista estaba embelesado. Mientras todo el local cantaba y bailaba con alegría, él permaneció en su lugar, observando al pelirrojo en su elemento. Había algo extraño en todo eso. No era el mismo joven que se dejaba conducir y a quien no le importaba nada demasiado, sino que era un hombre que se dedicaba por entero a lo que hacía. En verdad, Mello no podía creer que el mismo idiota que se había arrojado al piso exclamando "¡civilización!" era aquel que ahora cantaba con seguridad en el escenario, a pesar de que llevaba su ropa y los goggles que le había pasado.

Con los acordes finales, vino una tremenda ovación, a la que el pelirrojo correspondió con un tímido saludo, antes de recoger su guitarra y bajarse apresuradamente del escenario. Saludó a las chicas que le aplaudían con un breve gesto, pero ahora que había cumplido quería lo que había venido a buscar sin pérdida de tiempo. Pero se detuvo al escuchar que una voz grave le llamaba, diferente a las agudas del resto de su público.

-no lo haces mal, Matt.- dijo Mello, mirándole con los brazos cruzados y gesto serio. El aludido se extrañó, ya que era la primera vez que le llamaba por su nombre y no le decía "pelirrojo", "imbécil" o una mezcla de ambos. Pero antes de que pudiese decir algo, un hombre apareció a sus espaldas y le dio un fuerte abrazo.

-¡sabía que no me equivocaba contigo Matt! ¡El bar está por reventar! ¡Te pagaré apenas pueda contar las ganancias, y te aseguro que tu comisión será enorme!

-gra…gracias, supongo.- respondió el pelirrojo, algo aturdido por la efusividad. Pero al voltear para ver al rubio, notó que este ya no estaba por ninguna parte. –este… disculpe, tengo que…

-¡vendrás a mi oficina para esperarme, realmente quiero contratarte de forma permanente! ¡Las chicas te aman! ¡Creo que cerraré antes, debo de haber ganado más de lo que gané toda la semana!...- como el hombre no le soltaba, Matt se vio obligado a seguirle. Pero el viaje a San Francisco apremiaba, y lo único que quería era retirar su dinero e irse a comer y dormir en algún buen hotel. Y sobre Mello, lo más probable es que lo encontrase a la salida. No creía que fuese necesario preocuparse por él, aunque admitía que se había sentido algo mal por haberle dejado solo tanto tiempo.

**+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+**

Después de un rato, guitarra al hombro y goggles sobre los ojos, Matt salió del local bastante satisfecho de sí mismo y con un fajo de billetes en el bolsillo. Respiró el aire nocturno con algo de jactancia, mientras buscaba algún sitio donde alojar. Se sentía como un dios todopoderoso, con el suficiente dinero para hacer lo que se le pasase por la mente, a pesar de que en realidad su paga no había sido demasiado generosa.

Pero entonces vio al rubio motociclista, sentado en la vereda a un lado de su vehículo con cara de preocupación, mirando abstraído el pavimento. Cruzó la avenida y se sentó a su lado, pero Mello ni siquiera le miró.

-oye, te ves mal…- dijo finalmente, haciéndole volver bruscamente a la realidad.

-… ¿Qué?- replicó el rubio, distraído. Aún pensaba en cómo resolver el problema que tenían entre manos. Pero se sorprendió cuando vio un pequeño montón de dólares agitarse ante sus narices.

-es el dinero de mi deuda- dijo feliz el guitarrista.- ¡me pagaron un montón por tocar en ese local!- Mello le observó con expresión neutra.

-ah, que bien… ¿Cuándo te irás, entonces?

-… ¿a que te refieres?

-ya saldaste tu deuda, márchate si quieres.- respondió el motociclista, encogiéndose de hombros. No estaba dispuesto a suplicarle por ayuda, aunque la tentación de pedirle algún dinero no era fácil de resistir. Matt le miró, algo confuso.

-ah, claro… el trato.- ya se había acostumbrado a la idea de viajar junto con el rubio, pero se había olvidado de que iban juntos por conveniencia. Así que habiendo pagado lo que debía, era hora de despedirse definitivamente.- y… ¿Dónde irás?

-no lo sé… quizá nos veamos en San Francisco, quien sabe.- se hizo un silencio, mientras el pelirrojo pensaba que algo debía hacer. No es que Mello fuese el perfecto compañero de viaje, de hecho era una persona bastante desagradable, pero le había tomado cierto aprecio, y su conciencia le decía que debía compensar de alguna forma las molestias que le había causado.

-eh… ¿ya comiste?

-no, no lo hice.- el motociclista aún estaba complicado por las escasas alternativas que había para su problema, por lo que no prestaba mayor atención a la conversación.

-¿quieres algo? Yo invito.- dijo Matt con una sonrisa.

-no gracias.

-ah bueno… ¿ya sabes donde alojar?

-no

-ah… yo alojaré cerca de aquí, hay un buen lugar. Me lo recomendó el tipo del bar…

Mello no respondió, por lo que nuevamente se quedaron en silencio. El rubio sentía que se le acababan las opciones, y su única salida era pedirle ayuda al guitarrista, pero el hecho de haberle ayudado primero le hacía rechazar esa idea por cuestiones de orgullo. Sin embargo, si quería llegar a alguna parte, algo debía hacer. Después de todo, lo hacía por conveniencia una vez más, de ninguna manera por gusto, así que no habría nada de malo en aprovecharse un poco de la buena voluntad del pelirrojo.

-… la verdad es que no tengo idea de dónde dormiré. ¿Dónde dices que es ese lugar?- dijo el motociclista luego de una pausa.

-es a un par de cuadras, por esa avenida…- la señaló.- es un edificio de dos pisos, según me dijo el tipo.

-de acuerdo. Nos vemos allí entonces…- dijo, levantándose y tomando su motocicleta.- ve a comprarte algo mientras tanto. Dame unos dólares para arrendar la habitación.

Sin más, se montó en su vehículo y se dirigió en la dirección señalada por Matt, dejando al pelirrojo la tarea de buscar algo de comer. Así que este, sintiéndose como un niño en una dulcería, leía con interés los menús de los locales abiertos veinticuatro horas, decidido a comer y fumar hasta reventar. Finalmente, se decidió por un lugar y entró a pedir una exagerada cantidad de comida. Y a comprar cigarros. Muchas cajetillas de cigarros.

Mientras esperaba, en el local entró un grupo bastante numeroso de hombres, que se situó en una mesa cercana a la suya. Hablaban en voz muy alta, exhibiéndose de forma exacerbada, lo que a Matt le recordó desagradablemente a la ex pandilla de Mello, los Fallen Angels. Sin embargo, cuando les echó una mirada rápida, notó que definitivamente no eran del mismo grupo, aunque de que eran pandilleros no cabía ninguna duda. Uno llevaba una manopla de metal bastante pesada, mientras otro jugueteaba con una navaja y echaba un trago a una petaca que le era extrañamente familiar. La contempló unos minutos, mientras el jefe de la pandilla, un hombre grande de aspecto peligroso, le hizo un gesto a la camarera para que se acercara.

-quiero cervezas para todos mis hombres… ¡y para toda el bar!- hubo aplausos y gritos de aprobación, mientras el tipo miraba con suficiencia a todas partes y correspondía a la ovación con un gesto de la mano.- cortesía de un imbécil que no sabe lo que le conviene.

Todos los hombres se largaron a reír, mientras el pelirrojo los miraba con gesto reprobatorio. ¿A qué pobre chico le habrían quitado el dinero? Cuando la cantinera le trajo todo lo pedido más la cerveza, él rechazó el trago con un gesto de disculpa, mientras miraba a los tipos con cada vez mayor desagrado.

-¡… y el muy idiota quería ganarnos a todos juntos!

-de verdad era un rubio idiota.

-pobre perdedor. En verdad lo dejamos sin nada- dijo quien tenía la navaja, riendo a carcajadas.

-¿y vieron su cara de imbécil? ¡Esa cicatriz en verdad parecía disfraz de Halloween!- dijo el jefe, provocando una carcajada general.

De pronto, gracias al comentario del hombre, todo hizo sentido en la mente de Matt. La navaja, la petaca, el dinero, el rubio idiota que había querido ganarle a toda una pandilla sin ayuda y la expresión preocupada de Mello… se levantó de golpe, tomando todas sus cosas y dejando el dinero sobre la mesa, mas una generosa propina, se dirigió a la posada. Maldito motociclista orgulloso, pensó el pelirrojo, ya que si le hubiese pedido ayuda se la habría dado de buen grado y sin preguntas Pero el muy idiota tenía que hacerlo todo por sí mismo.

Confuso como estaba, pasó frente al edificio que buscaba sin percatarse, por lo que se quedó perplejo en la esquina siguiente. Volvió sobre sus pasos apresuradamente y entró en la recepción, encontrando al joven sentado en una silla en la recepción, mirando el techo distraídamente. Se situó frente a él, por lo que al sentirse observado, Mello bajó la vista. Hubo unos minutos de silencio.

-… ¿Qué?- preguntó finalmente, algo incómodo por el escrutinio del otro joven.

-¿ya tomaste las habitaciones?- preguntó a su vez Matt, de brazos cruzados y expresión seria.

-sí- replicó el motociclista con tranquilidad.

-ah, que bien. ¿Y con qué dinero?- Mello alzó una ceja.

-¿con cuál crees?

-no seas descarado. Sé lo de la pandilla. Me los topé en el camino.- el rubio se sobresaltó levemente al ver lo enterado que estaba Matt de sus movimientos, pero recuperó en seguida la compostura.

-¿… y qué quieres que haga yo al respecto?

-ya basta de evasiones. Te robaron todo lo que traías, ¿cierto?- ya no le quedaban opciones, por lo que el rubio asintió con un suspiro.-entonces, arrendaste un cuarto con el dinero que te dí.- Mello volvió a asentir, decidido a ser duro hasta el final.- pero si necesitabas dinero, ¿Por qué no me dijiste? Te hubiese prestado…

-no es tu asunto. Si quieres el dinero de vuelta, devolveré las llaves y todos felices…

-no lo quiero de vuelta.- el rubio le miró extrañado. –necesitas dormir en algún lugar, así que quédate aquí por esta noche. Pero no es eso a lo que quiero llegar. ¿Qué harás de aquí en adelante? Sé que no es fácil andar por la carretera sin dinero…

-ya te dije que no es tu asunto. Ya me las arreglaré…

-¿no te cansas de ser orgulloso? Al menos reconoce que necesitas ayuda.

-¡deja de meterte en lo que no te incumbe! Ahí veré que hago. Déjame en paz.

Matt suspiró. –mira, hagamos esto. Te ayudaré con el dinero que necesites. A cambio, me vas a llevar a San Francisco gratis y sin quejas. Cualquier gasto, gasolina, alojamiento y comida será responsabilidad mía, tú te limitarás a conducir. El asunto de los pandilleros no lo volveré a mencionar, haremos como que nunca pasó, si eso te hace sentir mejor. ¿Estás bien con eso?

El rubio le miró con los ojos entronados. No le gustaba que le impusieran condiciones, se sentía más seguro jugando su propio juego. Además, el hecho de depender de alguien no le hacía ninguna gracia. Pero debía ser razonable. Le estaban ofreciendo en bandeja la solución a sus problemas, y no debía desperdiciar una oportunidad como esa. Así que se inclinó hacia delante, cruzándose de brazos y exhalando un suspiro.

-muy bien, tu ganas. Pero nada de idioteces, ni tampoco te atrevas a ser irritante. Tampoco quiero que te atrevas a tocar mi motocicleta, ni a sacarme en cara que me estás ayudando con el dinero. Y si nos quedamos faltos de recursos en algún momento, vas a tener que montar tu espectáculo donde quiera que nos encontremos.

-de acuerdo. Partimos mañana, entonces…- una vez terminó de hablar el pelirrojo, Mello le arrojó la llave de su habitación, la que recibió con habilidad, y se dirigió al número indicado. Mientras, el rubio contemplaba la llave de la suya propia, intentando convencerse de que su orgullo estaba a salvo de esa forma. Pero escuchó que le llamaban. Era Matt, quien le miraba desde el pasillo que daba a las habitaciones.

-ah, sí, se me olvidaba. Traje comida. Si quieres algo, estoy en la 34.- dicho esto, se dirigió hacia el número de la habitación, mientras el rubio le observaba, realmente sorprendido de que alguien pudiese ser así de confiado con un perfecto desconocido.

**+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+**

-¿Qué tienes?- preguntó Mello, sin poder disimular su ansiedad.

-nada demasiado fuerte… una de ron y un whisky. ¿Cuál quieres?

-dame el ron.

Matt le arrojó la botella, y nada más tenerla en las manos, el rubio la destapó y le dio un largo trago. Había tenido una buena cena por primera vez en mucho tiempo, y en cierta forma lo estaban celebrando. El pelirrojo destapó el whisky y lo olió con cautela. Bastantes grados de alcohol. Tomó sólo un poco y luego se volvió hacia Mello, pero notó que aún estaba ocupado con la botella. Ya llevaba un tercio de un solo trago.

-oye, relájate. Vamos a tener que prescindir de esto por un tiempo.- le dijo, intentando quitarle el licor de las manos.

-por eso mismo. Hay que aprovechar el momento. Carpe diem.- replicó el motociclista, pero aún así le entregó la botella. Estaban sentados en el suelo de la habitación 34, intentando no preocuparse por lo que vendría en la mañana. Matt, sobre todo, trataba de olvidar que al día siguiente se volvería a montar en ese aparato infernal.

-en serio opino que tomas demasiado. Deberías cambiarlo por algo más constructivo…

-¿te he dicho algo a caso por que fumas?- dijo a su vez Mello, señalando la cajetilla semivacía que el joven tenía en las manos.- entonces no molestes. Cada uno con el vicio que le funciona, ¿no?

Matt se llevó el cigarrillo a los labios, mientras el rubio volvía a tomar la botella. En verdad, no tenía moral para hablar de superar vicios. Pero aún así volvió a insistir, mientras echaba el humo del tabaco lentamente, intentando saborearlo.

-puede ser. Pero sigo pensando que deberías cambiarlo por algo constructivo. Yo moriré de cáncer al pulmón, pero tú puedes morir en un accidente de auto, arrojándote de un precipicio y de cirrosis además de una intoxicación…

-y tú puedes quemar una casa. Así que déjame tranquilo.

Se quedaron en silencio, cada uno concentrado en sus respectivas adicciones. De pronto, Mello se levantó precipitadamente y se dirigió a una ventana, sin dar explicaciones. La abrió y respiró hondo, ante la mirada extrañada de Matt.

-¿ves? Ya estás intoxicado.

-no es eso. No tolero el humo…- al voltearse a ver al pelirrojo, comenzó a toser por lo que volvió a asomarse a la ventana.

-ah, lo siento. ¿Por qué no lo dijiste?- preguntó el guitarrista, apagando su cigarrillo apresuradamente.

Mello no respondió, sino que permaneció mirando hacia el exterior. Suspirando resignado, el pelirrojo tomó su guitarra e improvisó algo distraídamente, observando la pared del frente distraídamente. Pero se volvió hacia la ventana al escuchar una risa despectiva.

-es bueno saber que no tocas sólo baladas cursis…-dijo el rubio. Matt le miró sin comprender. –"This one goes out to the one I love"- recitó Mello, en una aceptable imitación de la interpretación del guitarrista.

-¡ah, por eso! – dijo Matt, soltando una risa.- lo creas o no, no es una canción de amor.

-¿ah no?- replicó el joven con escepticismo, alzando una ceja.- ¿y me vas a decir que Don't Cry no es una balada?

-no, es en serio. Ese tema habla sobre un tipo que usa a las mujeres como objetos, el cómo lo interprete el público es problema de ellos…- rió levemente, recordando cómo le había dedicado a muchas chicas esa canción, sin que ellas entendieran lo que le habían querido decir.

-ya veo… eres peor persona que yo.- dijo Mello en broma. El pelirrojo, mientras tanto, comenzó a tocar los acordes de otra canción. El rubio escuchó con atención.- Without you, de Motley Crue...-Matt asintió.- ¿Me vas a decir que esa no es una canción de amor?

-no… esta sí es de amor…- miraba hacia lo lejos, como recordando algo muy lejano. El motociclista le observaba.

- ¿Cómo era ella?- preguntó finalmente.

-¿Qué?- dijo Matt, alzando la vista.

-cómo era esa chica, a la que le dedicaste esa canción.- el rubio le miraba atentamente, completamente seguro que había dado en el clavo. El pelirrojo dejó de tocar, y observó al rubio con una sonrisa melancólica.

-era la mejor mujer del mundo.

-¿y qué les pasó, entonces?

-me dejó. Se iba a estudiar en otro estado. Dijo que las relaciones a distancia no funcionaban, y hace meses que no sé nada de ella.- volvió a encender un cigarro, apoyando la espalda en el borde de la cama, y aspiró el humo lentamente.

Mello volvió a sentarse a su lado. –Así que de eso escapas…- tomó un trago de la botella que Matt había dejado a un lado.- todos huimos de algo en cierta forma.

-¿de qué huyes tú?- le preguntó el pelirrojo, volviendo la cabeza hacia el motociclista. Este no respondió, sino que se limitó a mirar hacia el frente unos segundos.

-bueno, mañana va a ser un largo día. Tomaremos la ruta 40, y no hay muchos pueblos en lo que podamos parar allí. Más te vale dormir un poco. Nos iremos temprano y no te esperaré ni un segundo.

Dicho esto, se levantó y se fue a su habitación, dejando la pregunta de Matt en el aire. Este le vio irse en silencio. No estaba seguro, pero probablemente su actitud reticente, desconfiada y orgullosa, además de su cicatriz, tuviesen algo que ver con la respuesta a su pregunta.

* * *

_... :D_

_¿qué tal?_

_bueno, como siempre me comentan :)_

_si se lo preguntan: sí, esta canción tiene una versión en la película School of Rock, con Jack Black (personalmente una de mis películas favoritas)_

_y bueh, mi parte favorita:_

_reviews!_

**_+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+_**

**_au_**

_Hola!_

_jeje gracias, me encanta que te encante lol lol_

_y estamos igual! me gustan los 80' más que ninguna otra época ^^_

_bueno, muchas gracias por el rr :)_

_beesos_

_Adieu!_

**_:)_**

_Hola!_

_gracias mil! (en serio te gustan todos mis fics? kukuku! dejas mi ego en alto XD)_

_si, hay que prestarle atención a eso de la cicatriz... pero no digo más!_

_sí, yo tengo mi tarra acústica a lo Matt... viejita y en herencia^^_

_lo de las motos... mi pasión son las chopper (L) tal y como la que tiene Mello. Se podría decir que está cumpliendo mi sueño..._

_ohh sí baby! (Hiiiiiighway to hell!! chan chan!) AC/DC es un gran grupo y parte importante de la playlist. Espero que este tema te guste también_

_no sé cómo, ni por qué, este chap salió increíblemente rápido... y está recontrarevisado... pero bueh, consideralo un regalo de buena suerte :)_

_gracias de nuevo y los acostumbrados piropos!_

_Adieu!_

**_Maundrell_**

_Hola!_

_jeje vale! para eso estoy ^^_

_(que coincidencia! yo también amo el rock, las motos a MELLO Y A MATT! WAA!)_

_(...)_

_jajaja te entiendo, yo también lo hubiese golpeado, pero no olvidemos que el hombre tiene un arma (su navaja... la que le quité este chap)... XD_

_bueno, gracias x el rr ^^_

_Adieu!_

**_Gaarabato_**

_Hola!_

_graaaan nombre!_

_(¿soy yo, o los nombres están realmente creativos estos días?...XD)_

_muuuchas gracias! me alegra que lo disfrutes ^^_

_oohh sí! headbang por la música!!_

_jeje espero que este chap también te haya gustado :)_

_(yajuu! lector!! XD)_

_Adieu!_

**_Laurita_**

_Hola!_

_graciaas! ojalá que este chap lo hayas encontrado lindo también :D_

_wow, yo siempre pensaba que era excesivamente descriptiva con mis narraciones... me alegra que te gusten!_

_(mmmm*¬*... atractivos... XD)_

_bueh, acá está el siguiente ^^_

_que estes muuy bien_

_Adieu!_

**_+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+_**

_eh, eh, eh!_

_reviews, reviews, reviews!_

_XD_

_bueno, gracias a todas/os por leer^^_

_como dije arriba, el proximo chap va a estar interesante..._

_que esten muuy bien!_

_Adieu!_

_PD: si hay algún problema con el formato, avísenme. Estoy escribiendo en un compu portatil y es realmente incómodo... además estuve experimentando con la edición HTML... un rollo XD ahora sí Adieu :)_

* * *


	4. Mail Jeevas Dime Matt

_Hola!_

_... hmm... este chap es bastante curioso... por decirlo de alguna forma..._

_bueno, como este es un AU, pensé que sería bueno contar un poco como me imagino las historias de este par de rebeldes ochenteros._

_No lo diré todo explícitamente, sino que hay algunas actitudes y reacciones que se explican por sus vivencias, y que es precisamente lo que quiero dar a conocer en este chap._

_(Lo sé, estoy dando la lata XD)_

_bueno, habrá (según creo) dos extras, uno para Mello y otro para Matt que van a interrumpir la historia principal cada cierto número de capítulos, y van a aparecer un par de nombres conocidos, quizá ;)_

_Este es el extra de nuestro rockero irlandés favorito! (no, no es Bono XD)_

_Bueno, es el turno de Matt!_

_(no escribir sobre Mello me deprime... pero el siguiente extra es sobre él, así que...)_

_como siempre..._

_**DISC:** Matt (es el único que aparece en este chap -.-) no me pertenece, sino que pertenece a sus respectivos autores, etc, etc, etc... cualquier referencia tampoco es mia, ya tu sabes..._

_ahh, y antes que me olvide..._

**_recomendación musical:_**

_**Smokin' in the Boys Room** de mi grupo favorito, los **Motley Crue**!_

_**el link:** http:// www. youtube .com /watch?v=ib6Bcu3SXPA&feature=related (saquen los espacios!)_

_no está el video completo -.-... pero les recomiendo que si tienen un tiempo lo vean, yo me reí mucho cuando lo vi :)_

* * *

**4. Extra 1: Mail Jeevas. Dime Matt**

Huérfano desde pequeño, Mail Jeevas siempre se inclinó por la soledad. No es que realmente no quisiera a la gente que le rodeaba, pero sencillamente no veía razones lo suficientemente importantes como para ser más afable con el resto de los adolescentes de su escuela.

Mientras caminaba hacia el baño como quien no quiere la cosa, el pelirrojo intentaba ignorar los murmullos y miradas de chicas y chicos, ya que si algo no le llamaba la atención de la vida escolar era ser el centro de los rumores. Pero aún así, el hecho de tener un encendido y desordenado cabello rojo y una guitarra al hombro como los rockstars de la cultura popular, sumado a las habladurías acerca de su supuesta peligrosidad (lo que le había valido más de una visita al director), eran más que suficientes para que su alta figura llamase la atención en los pasillos.

Pero, lo supiesen o no sus entrometidos compañeros, o la familia que le había acogido luego de la desaparición de su madre con el dinero del seguro de vida del señor Jeevas, al menos uno de los rumores que se contaban sobre él era cierto. Ya que nada más cerrar la puerta del baño y metiéndose en uno de los cubículos, sacó una cajetilla de cigarros del bolsillo de su uniforme.

Desde hacía un par de años que había conocido las virtudes del tabaco. La hija de un matrimonio amigo de su familia adoptiva (toda una correcta señorita según estos, quienes le instaban a seguir su ejemplo) le había regalado el primero, mientras los adultos se iban a una reunión del club social. Y Linda se impresionaba ahora de la cantidad de cajetillas que se acababa en un día.

Y ahora, mientras inhalaba lentamente el humo, se preguntaba que tan malo era aquello. No estaba golpeando a nadie, como el resto de los buscapleitos, ni estaba robando tiendas o saliendo con pandilleros, como el resto de los adolescentes que le rodeaban. Lo único que le pedía a la vida era un buen cigarrillo… y su guitarra acústica, por supuesto.

Descolgó el instrumento del hombro y se sentó en el sanitario. No era el mejor lugar para componer, la acústica era realmente mala, pero era el único en el cual podía estar realmente seguro que no le molestarían. Así que arrancó una nota clara y definida haciendo vibrar las cuerdas, mientras sostenía el cigarro entre los labios y el sonido reverberaba en las paredes del baño. ¿Es que a caso había algo mejor que aquello?

La gente reaccionaba de modo extraño cuando Mail les decía que había compuesto su primera canción a los diez años. Se sorprendían, le felicitaban o sencillamente le decían "¡pero si eres todo un prodigio!", lo cual no tenía ni el menor significado para él. Había sido algo de lo más natural, ya que lo único que había hecho era colocar notas dispersas de modo que sonaran bien, nada del otro mundo. Pero la gente parecía encontrar en todo aquello algún tipo de diversión, o mejor dicho fascinación morbosa, como si tuviesen que exhibirlo en un circo por ser bueno para la música, y eso era precisamente de lo que escapaba.

Frunció el entrecejo, mientras corregía en su obra una nota que sonaba discordante con las demás. No es que le molestase subir a un escenario y tocar algo, de hecho tenía una banda propia con personas algunos años mayores que él, sino que lo que realmente odiaba era ser presentado como un ser "aparte" y no como lo que era, un buen compositor. Nadie aplaudía sus creaciones por ser buenas, sino que lo hacían porque les chocaba que alguien tan joven pudiese hacer algo mejor que ellos.

Suspiró. Ese era otro punto complicado de su forma de vida: la música que tocaba. Su familia adoptiva, al saber de su facilidad para la guitarra, le había comprado una bastante buena y lo instaron a comenzar a tocar música clásica. Pero nada más expresó, a la edad de trece años, su interés por el popular estilo del rock, todos se espantaron e intentaron disuadirle, así como encontrar alguna explicación relacionada con malas influencias o idioteces por el estilo.

Ahora, mientras rasgueaba las cuerdas con expresión concentrada, se impresionaba de lo bien que iban las cosas. Los jefes de la casa no tenían por qué enterarse, y de esa forma toda la familia era feliz y tranquila, y el podía componer y tocar con toda tranquilidad, ya fuese en su banda o en casa, o como ahora en el colegio. Lo mejor de esto último era que en ese baño podía fumar con tranquilidad, a diferencia de su habitación, y además era menos probable que le atraparan.

Se detuvo sobresaltado, pensando haber oído que alguien tocaba la puerta. Esos malditos estudiantes. Para ellos, el fumar en el baño era algo así como una moda, por lo que se pegaban a sus talones como perros falderos al sentir apenas el más leve soplo de aroma a tabaco en sus ropas. Por alguna razón, casi parecía que atraía a los buscapleitos, ya que casi todas las personas que le rodeaban eran rebeldes declarados o al menos fingían serlo, pensando haber encontrado un espíritu hermano o algo así, hasta que se daban cuenta de que su carácter sencillo y calmado lo convertían en todo menos un revolucionario.

Prosiguió con su música, pero a un ritmo más lento. Miraba distraídamente hacia el frente, mientras intentaba encontrar inspiración para continuar con su creación. Era realmente capaz de culminar una canción en un corto período de tiempo, pero ahora se sentía estancado. Repitió la última parte, con la esperanza de lograr proseguir, pero se detuvo en el mismo punto una y otra vez.

Se recostó, con la espalda apoyada en el respaldo del inodoro, la guitarra apoyada en los muslos y tamborileando con los dedos en la caja de resonancia. Cuando no tocaba, comenzaba a pensar, y no siempre los pensamientos eran agradables, tal y como ahora. De hecho, cada vez que se sentaba solo y no tenía nada que le distrajese, comenzaba a pensar en sus padres. Pero no esos que ahora le mimaban y le decían que todo en el mundo era malvado y satánico, sino que esos a los que estaba unido por sangre.

Lo que más curiosidad le causaba era cómo habrían sido, quién tenía los ojos verdes o el cabello rojizo, si les gustaba la música, si le permitirían tocar en casa y muchas otras preguntas sin respuesta. Pero probablemente no sería diferente, sobre todo considerando que su madre se había marchado con el dinero de su padre dejándole en un orfanato. Nunca se preguntaba cosas acerca de ella, prefería dejarla a un lado. Pero su padre era otra cosa, un modelo de inspiración quizá, o más bien alguien a quien seguir que no fuese el estirado y esnob que le cuidaba y era desgraciadamente su padre adoptivo.

Pero no podía evitar culparles, era imposible pensar que a su padre no le había quedado otra opción, o que su madre era demasiado inmadura como para asumir su cuidado. Después de todo era sólo un muchacho, apenas tenía quince años y sabía más acerca de ser independiente que muchos de los chicos mayores. Por esto no le gustaba que le llamasen con su nombre verdadero, no le gustaba estar ligado a la gente que le había dejado solo.

Como un hecho curioso, cuando la familia le presentó en sociedad, la pequeña muchacha que era en esos momentos Linda confundió su nombre de procedencia irlandesa con uno más sencillo y familiar, llamándolo sencillamente Matt. Esto le había hecho gracia, y había desde ese momento pocos de sus amigos que le llamasen Mail. A Linda, cada vez que el muchacho se presentaba como Matt con los ojos pegados en ella, le daba un ataque de risa que pocos podían comprender. La chica, sin saberlo, le había dado la solución a sus problemas con el nombre: hacerse uno propio.

En un repentino arranque de inspiración, comenzó a mover los dedos rápidamente en un furioso punteo. Esa era su parte favorita de las canciones, los solos, ya que pensaba que realmente podía poner toda su alma en ello, a diferencia que el marcado ritmo del resto de los temas. Además, cada vez que improvisaba o tocaba el solo de alguna canción conocida, sentía como sus frustraciones se las llevaba el viento. Todo, desde la sensación de abandono que le producía el recuerdo de sus padres desaparecidos hasta el disgusto que le causaban sus frívolos pares se iba, en ese breve momento de música y liberación.

Ahora ya estaba más animado, e incluso se creía capaz de aguantar por el resto del día a sus hormonales e impulsivos compañeros de clase. Faltaba sólo un remate para su canción, y gracias a sus reflexiones ya lo tenía planificado. Terminó por todo lo alto, con un gran rasgueo que estaba decidido a probar en una guitarra eléctrica nada más tuviese la oportunidad.

Cuando estuvo conforme, tocó las notas memorizadas durante su breve estancia en el cubículo de una sola vez, logrando un ritmo bastante complejo que le dejó más que satisfecho. Así que, tomando su inseparable guitarra y dándole una última y larga fumada al cigarrillo antes de arrojarlo al retrete, se dispuso a salir de una vez por todas del baño, pero justo cuando abría la puerta se topó cara a cara con el inspector de la escuela.

Contuvo el aliento, sabiendo que si un poco de humo de tabaco que aún mantenía en la boca salía a la vista del hombre que le miraba ahora ceñudo, estaría perdido.

-¡Señor Jeevas, sabe usted muy bien que no está permitido fumar en esta escuela!- el joven compuso su mejor cara de inocencia, mientras los murmullos entre los jóvenes del pasillo no se hacían esperar.

-je, no sé de que me habla, jefe…- dijo, casi sin abrir la boca y rogando que sus cabellos y ropas no apestasen a cigarro.

-sabes perfectamente de lo que hablo, chico listo. Ahora verás conmigo a ver al director ¡y llamaremos a tus padres por tu vergonzoso comportamiento!

-haga lo que quiera, ya le dije que yo no…- se detuvo al ver algo así como una leve neblina que enturbiaba su visión, y se alzaba justo ante los ojos del inspector. Maldición, el humo se le había escapado por la nariz.

La reprimenda, tanto en la escuela como en su casa, fue de esas para recordar. Pero Mail, o mejor dicho Matt, la dejó pasar con indiferencia, tal y como todos los problemas que alguna vez había tenido. Lo único que realmente lamentó fue la imposibilidad de salir con sus amigos, ya que eso le impediría tocar con la banda y ver a Linda, pero nada más allá de eso. En su habitación siempre tuvo todo lo que necesitaba, y había escondites secretos repletos de cajetillas de cigarrillos que su madre adoptiva jamás conseguiría encontrar. Porque el joven huérfano pelirrojo no necesitaba nada más que su música y tabaco para sobrevivir.

* * *

_... y bueno :P_

_(para ser sincera, no estaba muy segura acerca de subir este chap... asi que cualquier sugerencia me la hacen saber -.-)_

_bueno, mi parte favorita del mundo y sus sucursales!!_

_reviews!_

**_+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+_**

_**:)**_

_Hola!_

_woha, que me emocionas!!_

_bueno, sobre el pasado de Mello, ya luego sabremos muchas cosas sobre él, así que paciencia!_

_lol... ojala que este chap te haya gustado tmbn... a mi no me gusta mucho -.-U_

_bueno... creo que ya te lo había dicho una vez, pero como no me mandaron a buscar para el Wammi's House, no lo sé, no creo que tenga una mente privilegiada XD_

_bueno, los acostumbrados piropos!_

_Adieu!_

_PD: BUAJAJAJAJA! no es la última vez que vemos a la banda que golpeó a Mello..._

_**nostalgicpeople**_

_Hola!_

_..._

_..._

_BUAAAA :') !!! ME EMOCIONAS!!!_

_pero por supuesto, sería un honor ser tu beta!! :D_

_(cuando leí tu review me dieron ganas de imprimirlo y pegarlo a la pared... XD)_

_jeje, la verdad es que soy relativamente nueva en esto, y no tengo una fórmula, pero esto es lo que a mi me funciona:_

_me fijo en la mente un concepto, que es el mensaje que quiero entregar con la historia (a veces es una canción, a veces es algo que me pasó, alguna denuncia, lo que sea sirve ;)_

_otra cosa es estudiar bases reales para la historia (WTF??) por ejemplo, en esta, busque en goggle un mapa de las carreteras de EEUU para planificar el itinerario de viaje, y de cada uno de los pueblos busco info en wikipedia, sobre lugares turísticos, hechos importantes o el significado de las canciones que pongo. Eso le da credibilidad a la historia._

_y bueh... creo que eso es todo ^^_

_si tienes alguna duda, lo que sea, dime y te respondo en cuanto pueda!_

_y voi a estar esperando tus historias para leerlas! (y espero verlas publicadas en fanfiction, evidentemente :)_

_Adieu!_

**_Maundrell_**

_Hola!_

_sii!! viva school of rock!!_

_(yo sueño con que Jack Black va a llegar a mi colegio a hacer clases de rock XD)_

_bueno, muchas gracias ^^^_

_ojala que este... curioso chap te haya gustado también_

_jeje, nos vemos en el proximo chap :)_

_Adieu!_

**_MissBelovedLilith_**

_Hola!_

_mhh... ya somos dos... ¿por que no nací en los 80?_

_... ok XD_

_jeje gracias, espero realmente que te haya gustado (o a alguien en este mundo) este chap... -.-U_

_oe! que seriamos sin Cindy Lauper!_

_oh, girls just wanna have fu-un (8)!_

_XD_

_bueno, que te vaya bien en tu presentación de los 80! (cualquier cosa me preguntas :P)_

_Adieu!_

**_br0kenztar_**

_Hola!_

_oh! gommen!_

_pero las grandes mentes piensan igual! ;)_

_hmm... me gustaría leer sobre tus ochenteros Matt y Mello ^^ ¿esta en tu profile?_

_bueno, ¿cómo es nuevo méxico? yo nunca he salido de Chilito... (bueno, una vez a disney, pero ya :P)_

_jeje, lo de los rockeros he visto suficientes videos de Motley Crue y Guns N Roses XD_

_y los motoqueros... ¿conoces al Coco LeGrand? XD_

_bueno, espero que te haya gustado el chap (ojala :S)_

_y sobre Letzte... no lo he abandonado, pero tengo dos historias muuy parecidas entre manos (Letzte y la otra) y no sé por cual optar... o puede que suba las dos, quien sabe..._

_pero primero quiero terminar este y Mello, presidente!, que debo admitir que está medio abandonado..._

_pero el chap 2 de Letzte ya está a medio escribir, así que espera actualización luego ^^_

_ojala que haya contestado a todo!_

_Adieu!_

**_vdlv_**

_Hola!_

_jeje, gracias ^^_

_bueno, para ser sincera, el chap no me quedó exactamente como esperaba... pero ya me darás tu opinión más tarde -.-U_

_jeje, sobre la música, tengo pensado que Nirvana haga alguna aparición estelar (aunque es más de los noventa que de los ochenta, pero amo a Kurt :P)_

_bueno, muchas gracias por el review!_

_Adieu!_

**_Natali_**

_Hola!_

_la respuesta a tu inquietud es sencilla..._

_dos hombres_

_en el desierto_

_con abstinencia quien sabe desde cuando XD_

_hospedándose en hoteles de cuarta en los que no siempre pueden dormir en dos habitaciones separadas_

_que además (hay que decirlo) son más sexis que la voz de Kurt Cobain lol_

_y alcohol_

_mucho alcohol_

_... te imaginarás, ¿cierto? XD_

_jeje, paciencia, que se viene se viene ;)_

_...1313!_

_ok muchas gracias!_

_Adieu!_

**_Kari-chan_**

_Hola!_

_sí, en el último tiempo me he estado enamorando de su personaje rockero desinteresado :P_

_bueno, vienen muchas canciones más..._

_espero que te gusten!_

_(woha! 25 rr's??? OMFG!! no lo había visto!! :O)_

_bueno, muchas gracias y espero que este relleno te haya gustado XD_

_Adieu!_

**_dinky-chan_**

_Hola!_

_jeje, corto y preciso!_

_bueno, es lo más pronto que pude... ojala que haya sido de tu agrado!_

_muchas gracias por tu rr^^_

_Adieu!_

**_Gaarabato_**

_Hola!_

_jejeje, creo que ya se lo dije a alguien más, pero no es la última vez que vemos a esa banda..._

_ah, y sí Mello no es tan idiota como creemos en un principio, sólo ataca cuando está seguro de que tiene la ventaja (Matt+navaja=asesinato :P)_

_... o así al menos lo entiendo yo... lol_

_jeje, yo realmente ame esa escena... Matt, el público, guitarra y una cancion de doble sentido :)_

_(ohh sí! ya somos dos... viva el rock!)_

_bueno, ojala que hayas disfrutado este minichap también ^^U_

_cuidate = y gracias x el review! (cuidado con la porcinaa! XD)_

_Adieu!_

**_+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+_**

_bueno, eso es todo :)_

_realmente lo siento por el estado de descuido en el que se encuentra este chap... problemas de inspiración y de tiempo..._

_ojala que hayan captado la idea después de todo ^^U_

_hasta la otra :P_

_Adieu!_


	5. Gallup y la interestatal

_Hola!_

_lo siento, sé que me tardé -.-_

_cosas del colegio y del Ingenioso Hidalgo Don Quijote de la Mancha..._

_..._

_y bueno, el caso es que aquí estoy_

_ojala que les guste!_

_... claaro..._

_**Disc:** ahh... en resumen, todo lo que ves y puedes reconocer como obra de alguien más, no es mio. Yo sólo soy la que lo enreda todo -.-_

_y como siempre..._

**_Recomendación Musicaaal (8):_**

_esta es realmente perfecta para el chap, en serio, busquen la letra ^^_

_**Perfect Strangers**, de los maetros **Deep Purple**!_

_**el link:** http:// www. youtube .com /watch?v=CVVP-EzXddg (sin espacios, como siempre)_

_sí, ya terminé de latearlos XD_

_a leer! ^^_

* * *

**5. Gallup y la interestatal. Durmiendo en el desierto.**

Matt estaba incómodo. Por un lado, la permanente vibración de la motocicleta le estaba provocando náuseas, así como el permanente olor a gasolina, sumado a la gran cantidad de alcohol que había consumido el día anterior (ya no les quedaba ni una gota, ya que al pelirrojo le pareció una pena dejar las botellas abiertas y medio vacías). Y por otro, estaba el horroroso clima desértico. Seco y asfixiante, pero frío.

En cuanto a Mello, debía reconocer que estaba algo mareado. Presionaba con fuerza el manubrio y luchaba por mantener los ojos abiertos, pero el camino aparecía y desaparecía periódicamente de su vista. Y el llevar horas conduciendo sin descanso por obligación y no por gusto le agotaba el doble. En verdad, se arrepentía sinceramente de haber bebido tanto, y aún más de haberse despertado temprano. Acababa de descubrir que no era una buena combinación.

Había sido un día pesado para ambos, sin comida ni agua, ya que el rubio aseguraba que si no se apresuraban jamás llegarían a destino a tiempo, por lo que pasaron de largo el pueblo de Grante, seguros de que comerían en alguna posada de carretera más adelante. Pero esta brillaba por su ausencia, y cada vez los jóvenes estaban más agotados.

Finalmente, el motociclista cabeceó un solo segundo, pero esto fue suficiente como para que el vehículo virase peligrosamente hacia un lado. Sin embargo, Matt iba lo suficientemente despierto como para advertirlo, por lo que lanzó un grito y se echó adelante para sujetar el manubrio, lo que les salvó a ambos de una colisión segura.

-¡maldita sea Mello, casi nos matas!- gritó el pelirrojo, sosteniendo aún el manubrio. El aludido abrió los ojos sobresaltado.

-¡cierra la boca y suelta mi moto! ¡Te dije que no quería que la tocaras!- gruñó el rubio, aunque interiormente agradecía el hecho de que Matt le hubiese despertado. Tomó nuevamente el control del vehículo, pero lo aparcó a un lado de la carretera. Estirar las piernas y sentir el viento helado en el rostro le despertaría.

Una vez quietos, ambos jóvenes descendieron de la motocicleta. Mello se quitó el casco y luego se estiró y bostezó a sus anchas, mientras Matt frotaba su espalda con gesto adolorido. Había ido con el cuerpo inclinado levemente hacia atrás durante todo el viaje para hacer espacio entre él y el motociclista, por lo que sus vértebras habían pagado el precio. De pronto, el rubio volteó repentinamente y montó en su vehículo.

-vamos pelirrojo, aún debemos viajar un trecho.- dijo, colocándose su casco y haciendo un gesto con la cabeza. Pero el guitarrista se situó frente a la motocicleta y posó las manos en el manubrio, mirando atentamente a Mello a la cara.

-te ves pésimo… ¿dormiste algo anoche?- el aludido se echó atrás y volvió la cabeza a un lado.

-no es de tu incumbencia, hay que irse.

-no puedes seguir conduciendo así, es un suicidio…

-¡sube, o me iré sin ti y pasaré sobre tu maldita cabeza roja!- el rubio miraba a Matt con los ojos entronados, dispuesto al parecer a atropellarle realmente, pero el pelirrojo no se movía de su posición, con cara de obstinado.

-no lo haré hasta que me digas que descansarás algo, por lo menos en el siguiente pueblo que encontremos, ¿está bien?

Mello aceleró, haciendo chirriar las llantas contra el pavimento, pero no soltó los frenos. El guitarrista se asustó realmente, pero aún así no se movió de su posición. De alguna forma, supo que el rubio no le iba a hacer daño. Finalmente, el joven se sacó nuevamente el casto y miró con el entrecejo fruncido al pelirrojo.

-muy bien, como quieras. Después de todo tú eres quien paga. Sube de una maldita vez.

-¿me das tu palabra?- preguntó, desconfiado.

-… palabra.

Matt se quedó unos momentos más frente a la motocicleta, hasta que estuvo seguro de que el rubio cumpliría su promesa. Luego, montó tras él y respiró hondo, preparándose para soportar las nauseas y el vértigo una vez más.

**+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+**

Ya el sol se ocultaba en el oeste, y aún no se veían las luces del siguiente pueblo. El motociclista no había vuelto a cabecear en el volante, pero sacudía la cabeza periódicamente para despejarse, lo que cada vez asustaba más a Matt. Estaba en tal estado de tensión desde esa tarde que había olvidado su antigua incomodidad, totalmente alerta para cualquier eventualidad.

Finalmente, y para el alivio de ambos, un desgastado cartel les indicó que no estaban a más de un par de kilómetros de su destino, por lo que llegarían a lo más en unos cuantos minutos. Así que, acelerando, el rubio y el pelirrojo se precipitaron a toda velocidad hacia delante, esperando llegar lo antes posible.

El agradable pueblo desértico de Gallup en Nuevo México es el último antes de la frontera con el estado de Arizona. Es hogar de toda la clásica tradición del viejo oeste, y eso Matt lo tenía más que claro. Es otro de los poblados que estaban incluidos en la famosa ruta 66, y por lo tanto está lleno de edificios históricos y muy antiguos que datan de la época de los pioneros.

-¡Mello, mira eso!- gritó el pelirrojo, mientras pasaban frente a una estructura de tamaño medio.- ¡es El Rancho!

-¡¿Qué mierda dices?!- respondió el motociclista sin comprender.

-¡es un hotel! ¡Frena aquí, antes que lo pasemos!

-¡no puedo parar en medio de la calle, pelirrojo imbécil! ¡Tendrás que esperar!- gritó a su vez Mello, levemente molesto.

Pararon un par de cuadras más allá, pero el guitarrista estaba tan ansioso que nada más bajaron la velocidad descendió de un salto y se dirigió al hotel.

-¿Dónde vas?- preguntó el motociclista, desmontando una vez que su vehículo estuvo completamente detenido.

-¡iré a preguntar la tarifa, espera aquí!- replicó el aludido, sin voltearse y esquivando los autos que cruzaban la avenida.

El rubio permaneció de pie, viéndolo irse, hasta que entró en el edificio. Luego, dando un suspiro de resignación, se sentó en la vereda, mirando con aburrimiento los autos pasar.

-idiota.- masculló para sí, mientras rebuscaba en el bolso de su motocicleta algo para beber, sin recordar que todo lo comprado lo habían consumido el día anterior.

No es que Matt le desagradase, pero le molestaba su actitud indolente e inmadura. Definitivamente no era una mala persona (su mentalidad no daba para tanto, según creía), pero estaba seguro que su poca capacidad de reflexión le traería problemas en el futuro. Hundió la mano enguantada más profunda en el bolso, frunciendo el entrecejo. Después de todo, daba igual. Él era quien pagaría los gastos del viaje, al menos hasta que el rubio encontrase alguna forma de ganar dinero por sí mismo. Lo único que se le daba bien eran las apuestas pero… estas no le traían recuerdos agradables. Palpó levemente su cara, destruida por culpa de la cicatriz. Por ganar unas monedas había pagado un alto precio.

-¡hey, Mello!- el aludido se sobresaltó, sacado repentinamente de sus pensamientos. Era el pelirrojo, que volvía con cara de emoción.- ¡aquí nos quedamos, en genial! ¡Es como un museo del viejo oeste, en serio!

-ah…- replicó el rubio con desinterés.

-¡oye cambia esa cara! ¡Ven aquí!- le tomó de un brazo, e ignorando las enfadadas protestas del motociclista, tiró de él hasta cruzar la calle, y finalmente le empujó hacia la entrada del hotel.

Era un lugar realmente agradable, algo recargado pero bastante bello. La mirada del rubio se vio rápidamente atraída por fotografías de algunos grupos de motociclistas célebres que habían pasado por esa ruta, mientras Matt le observaba, esperando ver su reacción.

-…no está mal.- dijo finalmente Mello.- ¿Cuánto cuesta?

-pero… ¿no te gusta el lugar? Tiene historia, sabes que hay una habitación que dicen que está encantada…

-te repito, pelirrojo. ¿Cuánto cuesta?- preguntó nuevamente el joven, sospechando que la respuesta no le agradaría.

El aludido vaciló. -bueno… la tarifa más barata es de ciento dos dólares… ¡pero vale la pena!- agregó rápidamente, viendo como el rostro del motociclista se iba agriando a cada palabra.

-¡¿y piensas gastar ciento dos dólares por una maldita noche?!- gritó Mello, hastiado. Todos los presentes en el vestíbulo giraron alarmados, por lo que respiró hondo antes de continuar con voz moderada. –olvídalo, nos vamos. Ya encontraremos un sitio más barato…

-¡pero…!- protestó el guitarrista, pero el rubio le interrumpió.

-¡no estoy dispuesto a gastar tanto por algo que podemos obtener por menos de la mitad del dinero!- masculló enojado, esforzándose por mantener la voz baja.

Salió pisando fuerte del edificio, seguido del frustrado Matt. Pero este no había jugado aún todas sus cartas, así que se plantó frente a Mello e intentó hacerlo retroceder.

-no estás en posición de negarte. El dinero es mío, y lo gastaré como me dé la gana.- dijo enojado.

-pero alguien debe imponerle sentido común a esta estupidez, y te aseguro que ese no serás tú.- replicó airadamente el motociclista. - Nos vamos y es mi última palabra.

-¡una de mis condiciones era que me llevarás a San Francisco sin quejas!- contraatacó el pelirrojo, molesto por el tono autoritario del otro joven.

-¡y una de las mías era que no me lo sacaras en cara! ¡Y que no fueses irritante!- replicó a su vez Mello.

-¿ah, sí? ¿Y que hay si me niego a pagar de ahora en adelante?- el pelirrojo se cruzó de brazos con aire obstinado, irritando aún más al rubio motociclista.

-¡me negaré a llevarte en mi moto, maldito niño caprichoso!- el rubio perdió el control, por lo que tomó a Matt del cuello de la camisa con su ya conocido aire intimidante. Pero ambos dejaron de discutir al oír una voz enojada que venía de sus espaldas.

-¡ustedes dos, malditos delincuentes juveniles! ¡Les ordeno que se vayan a montar su espectáculo a otra parte si no quieren que llame a la policía, espantan a mi público!- era un tipo de aspecto acaudalado, con todo el aire de ser el dueño del edificio en cuya fachada estaban discutiendo.

Mello soltó lentamente al pelirrojo, mirando con los ojos entronados al hombre que les llamaba la atención, por lo que este retrocedió levemente.

-no será necesario, ya nos vamos.- dijo, mirando con desprecio al dueño del hotel, y luego se retiró del lugar orgullosamente, seguido de Matt, quien miraba con gesto de disculpas al intimidado hombre de negocios.

-oye, no era necesario asustarlo… ahora ni aunque queramos podremos entrar allí.- dijo Matt, intentando hacer entrar en razón al rubio. Este se limitó a mirarle con desdén, dejándole en claro que no necesitaba que le corrigieran.

Se mantuvieron en silencio mientras caminaban hasta el vehículo del rubio, uno de mal humor y el otro echándole una mirada a los locales de la calle. No se veía ningún otro edificio que sirviese para arrendar un cuarto, por lo que montaron una vez más en la motocicleta y fueron a revisar las otras calles. Pero a diferencia de Albuquerque, Gallup no es una gran ciudad, por lo que la oferta hotelera era limitada.

Finalmente, Mello dio un suspiro resignado.- no hay más calles, este es el final del pueblo. Todo es demasiado caro o está lleno. Compra algo que comer, nos marchamos.

Matt bajó de la motocicleta, pero miró un momento en dirección a la calle en donde estaba el hotel.

-¿sabes qué? Si le pidieses disculpas a ese hombre y sacrificáramos un par de cosas, aún podríamos dormir en El Rancho…

-olvídalo, no volveremos a ese lugar. Grábatelo de una vez.- dijo Mello con cansancio. Había estado insistiendo al respecto durante horas, y ya estaba agotando su limitada paciencia.

-mira, no es necesario que lo hagas tú. Si quieres, yo pido disculpas en tu nombre y todos felices…- iba diciendo Matt, pero una risa despectiva del rubio le distrajo.

-¿piensas que todo esto es por orgullo?- alzó una ceja y miró al pelirrojo, quien parpadeaba confundido. –no sé cuándo fue la última vez que contaste el dinero, pero ya no nos quedan más de cien dólares. Nos excedimos ayer, y tú quieres gastarte lo poco que nos queda en un capricho. No estamos de turismo en este lugar, vamos hacia San Francisco y debemos tener eso en mente. ¿Está claro?

Matt le miró sorprendido. Era verdad, desde hacía un buen tiempo que no revisaba cuanto dinero tenían en total. El rubio, sabiéndose ganador, le arrojó una billetera que el pelirrojo pudo reconocer como propia, aunque no recordaba el momento en el que Mello se la había quitado. Luego, el motociclista se cruzó de brazos y suspiró con cansancio. Lo que venía ahora no sería agradable.

-pues… ya no nos quedan opciones. Si seguimos hasta el próximo pueblo llegaremos como máximo mañana por la mañana, y créeme que no soy un maldito superhéroe como para manejar toda la noche. Y no hay nada a lo que tengamos acceso aquí con el dinero que tenemos, además de que no hay ningún local lo suficientemente grande como para que ganes demasiado dinero tocando… así que la única solución que veo es- el pelirrojo se mordió el labio, preparado para el impacto. – dormir en la carretera. No sé si…

-¿lo he hecho antes? Dime, ¿dónde crees que dormía antes de ganar toda esa pasta en Albuquerque?- replicó Matt, aunque esa idea no le agradase para nada.

-bien entonces. Ve a ver algo para comer, yo iré a buscar algún buen lugar.

El motociclista volteó para subir al vehículo, mientras que el pelirrojo le observaba sin decir palabra. Nuevamente, las actitudes de Mello le pillaban desprevenido. Era una persona extraña, desagradable y orgullosa, pero no podía negar que era inteligente y práctico cuando estaba de humor para hacerlo. Mientras la bella motocicleta se perdía en un recodo del camino, sin embargo, los pensamientos de Matt se alejaron del rubio para irse a problemas más urgentes, como comprar la cena e intentar resistir el impulso de gastarse sus ahora escasos fondos en cajas y cajas de cigarrillos.

**+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+**

Todo era tal y como la primera noche de vagabundeo por la carretera. El paisaje era el mismo desierto seco, lleno de malezas muertas y grandes espacios de arena, así como la aterciopelada negrura que les impedía ver más allá de la luz que emitía la motocicleta. Siendo sincero, Mello no había encontrado ni un solo lugar cómodo como para pasar la noche, por lo que, luchando contra el agotamiento acumulado, ahora conducía llevando a Matt con la esperanza de que juntos tuviesen un poco más de suerte.

-¡si estás cansado, dame el volante a mí un rato!- gritó el pelirrojo. El aludido apretó el volante entre sus manos algo enojado.

-¡ya te dije que tú mi moto no la tocas! ¡Ni siquiera la sabes conducir!- forzó la vista al máximo, intentando ver algún espacio entre los matorrales o una hondonada en el terreno, pero todo era desagradablemente vacío.

-¡algo he aprendido en este tiempo…!

-¡hace sólo tres días que nos conocemos, no molestes más y busca algún lugar decente!

-como si hubiese algo decente…- musitó el pelirrojo para sí, aunque intentó colaborar con la causa.

Ambos miraban con los ojos entronados los hacia ambos lados del camino, incapaces de ver mucho sin embargo. Pero de pronto, una gran mole oscura apareció en la carretera frente a ellos, seguido de otra y otra más, hasta que toda la ruta estuvo cubierta por las gigantescas sombras, ahora acompañadas con varias luces que les encandilaban a ambos. De pronto, al comprender lo que pasaba, Mello lanzó un bufido.

-¡ah, mierda! ¡¿Por qué ahora?!

-¡¿Qué pasa?!- gritó a su vez Matt, sin comprender el significado de las enormes masas móviles.

-¡es un convoy, idiota! ¡Lo único que faltaba!

Ya iba el pelirrojo a preguntar qué era un convoy cuando sintió el potente claxon de un vehículo de gran tamaño, y ya no se cuestionó más. Ya que lo que observaban era nada más y nada menos que una enorme aglomeración de camiones de carga, tan enorme que impedía la libre circulación por la carretera. El guitarrista abrió los ojos de par en par mientras las máquinas iban rápidamente al encuentro de la motocicleta, que ahora parecía un juguete de colección frente a los enormes vehículos de dieciséis ruedas, mientras Mello buscaba con la mirada algún lugar donde parar hasta que pasasen los camiones.

Finalmente, el motociclista dio un viraje brusco hacia un costado, deteniéndose en un punto cualquiera e igual de vacío que los demás. Luego, se detuvo y descendió del vehículo, cruzándose de brazos y observando con mala cara a los camiones que en ese momento tapaban la vía completamente.

-oye, no es tu culpa… ya encontraremos una solución…-intentó tranquilizarle Matt, pero el rubio dio un resoplido despectivo dándole a entender que cerrase la boca o se sometiera a las consecuencias. El pelirrojo se encogió de hombros- bien, como quieras…

Se levantó y comenzó a caminar para estirar las piernas cerca del lugar en donde estaba aparcada la motocicleta. Bostezó. Realmente estaba extrañando su propia casa, por más que fuese un departamento de mala muerte. Pero por lo poco que Mello le había dicho acerca de su posición actual, tendría que atravesar todo el país de sur a norte para llegar, y esa perspectiva no le animaba para nada. Si el motociclista le ponía problemas cada dos por tres por ir hasta San Francisco no se quería ni imaginar todas las quejas en relación a un viaje hasta Seattle.

Mientras estaba distraído en sus pensamientos, sin darse cuenta se alejaba progresivamente de la carretera. Pero cuando notó que el ruido de los camiones se había apagado completamente a sus espaldas, ya era demasiado tarde como para volver atrás. Ahora estaba perdido en medio de la nada, a pocos metros de la carretera pero incapaz al mismo tiempo de llegar hasta ella.

Dejó de caminar, mirando a ambos lados. ¿Sería capaz de ver al menos las luces de los camiones del convoy? Lo intentó, pero la verdad era incapaz de saber por donde siquiera había llegado, ya que todos los lugares parecían iguales a la escasa luz de la luna y las estrellas. Inspiró lentamente, intentando calmarse, pero estaba cada vez más nervioso. ¿Qué haría ahora?

Finalmente, creyó ver un resplandor allá delante, por lo que comenzó a caminar nuevamente. Probablemente el amargado de Mello le regañaría como a un niño cuando llegase, pero le ignoraría de todas formas. Aceleró el paso, ya sabiéndose más cerca del origen del resplandor, pero se detuvo al ver algo realmente perturbador a la fría luz lunar. Ya que lejos de ser la carretera, lo que veía era un reflejo de la luna en una de las últimas ventanas de una casa en ruinas, de esas que algunas veces asoman en medio del desierto.

Se pasó la mano por el cabello, nervioso. Al parecer, en vez de ir acercándose a la carretera, se había alejado aún más, y ahora estaba completamente perdido. Miró hacia atrás, pero no hubo señal alguna de más luces. Sacó una cajetilla de cigarros y se dispuso a fumar uno para relajarse, pero notó que no llevaba su encendedor. Lo había dejado en la motocicleta. Ahora sí estaba deprimido.

Caminó hacia la estructura que estaba frente a él, sin ningún plan para salir de esta situación. Se sentó apoyando la espalda contra el destruido muro de la casa, descolgándose la guitarra del hombro y comenzando a tocar algunas notas débiles, con la esperanza de distraerse de la comprometida posición en la que se encontraba. Realmente, dudaba que pudiese volver al camino, casi tanto como estaba seguro de que Mello se molestaría en buscarle solamente por el dinero que le aportaba. Esto era en cierta forma una esperanza, ya que si algo había aprendido acerca del rubio era que si había algo que ambicionara lo obtendría a como de lugar.

Pasaban los minutos, y el pánico disminuyó gradualmente. No traía la bolsa con la comida, por lo que su estómago reclamaba algo de atención, pero intentaba ignorarlo mientras pensaba en cómo poder soportar el helado clima nocturno. Había mucha maleza seca, pero nada de madera para poder quemar y hacer un fuego decente. Se volteó y miró la casa tras él. No era inverosímil pensar que alguno de los muebles hubiese sobrevivido a la destrucción, por lo que probablemente algo de combustible podría sacar de allí. Así que se levantó con parsimonia, metalizándose para el hecho de que no solo probablemente no llegaría jamás a San Francisco a tiempo, sino que además tendría que pasar la noche en aquel tétrico edificio.

**+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+**

Con cuidado, acercó el débil cilindro de papel al alegre fuego que ardía en la desmenuzada chimenea, arrancando reflejos rojizos a su cabello. Este se encendió, pero una llama amenazaba con reducirlo a cenizas por completo.

Arrancó el cigarrillo a toda velocidad y apagó el incendio con un soplo, para luego dar una larga fumada. Ahora sí se sentía capaz de pasar la noche, ya que a pesar de las múltiples dificultades que había tenido para encender el fuego, el trabajo ya estaba hecho.

Tomó su guitarra, dejada de lado por un momento, y comenzó a tocar con mayor animación. Ahora ya estaba listo para dormir, ya vería que haría a la mañana siguiente. Arrancó una nota, improvisando a medias y tocando algún tema de Guns N' Roses de vez en cuando, esperando a que le viniese el sueño.

De pronto, escuchó un ruido extraño que venía desde fuera. Eran pasos, tal y como si alguien merodease por fuera de la casa. Se estremeció. No tenía idea de su posición exacta, pero si alguien (o algo, pensó con horror) estaba fuera era poco probable que merodease por los alrededores sin entrar a la casa misma, a menos que tuviese intenciones definidas

Así que se levantó, tomando la guitarra por el mástil y dirigiéndose hacia la brecha abierta en el muro por donde él mismo había entrado. Los pasos se acercaban, poniéndole cada vez más nervioso. Pero coyotes, psicópatas, humanoides o extraterrestres no le encontrarían desprevenido, ya que estaba listo para cualquier acontecimiento. Alzó la guitarra, aún sujeta por el mástil, dispuesto a sacrificarla para dar un golpe seco apenas lo que sea que estuviese fuera atravesase el umbral. Apretó los labios, cerrando los ojos, y se preparó, dispuesto a no vacilar.

Pero justo en el momento que oyó que los pasos se detenían frente a su escondite, se escuchó un suspiro de cansancio y una despectiva y conocida voz que le hablaba.

-si me golpeas con esa basura, será un poco difícil llevarte a San Francisco, por más dinero que tengas. Así que deja de hacer el ridículo y sal de allí.

Abrió los ojos. Una delgada y blanca figura estaba frente a él, mirándole con sus claros ojos entronados y expresión aburrida. Lejos de ser un extraterrestre, era el rubio Mello quien observaba la guitarra alzada a la altura de su cabeza, lista para dar un golpe. Matt, entre aliviado y avergonzado, bajó el instrumento y dejó caer el brazo a un lado del cuerpo con un leve suspiro.

-no es basura. Esta guitarra gana lo que gasté en comida.- replicó el pelirrojo, sonriendo a su pesar. El rubio se cruzó de brazos, pero le devolvió el gesto.

- sí, claro. Será mejor que vayas a buscar las cosas. Están en la moto.- le echó una mirada evaluadora al fuego y alzó las cejas.- no lo hiciste mal.

-ja ja. Lo creas o no, no soy un completo inútil.- replicó con sarcasmo.

El rubio lanzó una risa escéptica, pero Matt no replicó. Renegó con la cabeza sonriendo y fue a buscar la motocicleta, pero la voz de Mello le detuvo.

-y si te vuelves a ir de esa manera, lo de vender tus órganos te va a parecer hasta amable. Así que más te vale cuidar tus pasos de ahora en adelante.

-sí, lo que quieras.- el joven se encogió de hombros, mirando al rubio por sobre el hombro con una ceja alzada y una sonrisa amigable. Pero el momento de compañerismo había pasado ya, y Mello ahora observaba el fuego con expresión pensativa y los brazos cruzados.

**+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+**

-este, Mello… ¿dos días seguidos?

El rubio le miró de reojo, sin dejar de beber de la botella y decidió ignorarle. Era realmente exasperante que observaran cada una de sus acciones.

Estaban los dos sentados uno al lado del otro junto al fuego, esperando poder ignorar de esa forma el frío nocturno. Matt fumaba lentamente, intentando aprovechar al máximo cada uno de los cigarrillos (ya había a su lado un montón bastante grande de colillas apagadas), mientras Mello tomaba un trago tras otro de su botella. El pelirrojo rasgueaba las cuerdas de su guitarra distraídamente, mientras observaba al rubio, quien tomaba y tomaba sin parar. Finalmente, el motociclista dejó la botella ya vacía a un lado y se limpió la boca con la manga de su chaqueta.

-ah… ahora sí. ¿Qué me decías, imbécil?- el guitarrista no interrumpió su concierto, mientras Mello le observaba con la cabeza ladeada. –bien, ignórame si quieres. Es igual.

Se levantó con impresionante compostura a pesar de haber bebido una no despreciable cantidad de alcohol y se dirigió hacia la motocicleta, agachándose y buscando una segunda botella. El pelirrojo se volvió y le miró con reproche.

-ya basta Mello. Nos vas a matar en serio si sigues bebiendo de esa forma.

El aludido lanzó una risa despectiva.- siempre lo hago así, pelirrojo idiota. Otra cosa es que no lo hayas notado antes.- abrió la botella con los dientes y escupió la tapa al piso, para luego dar un largo trago.

Matt suspiró. Allá él, lo dejaría dormir hasta tarde para que pudiese manejar sin los efectos del alcohol. Tocó un poco más su guitarra, mientras miraba el fuego. Todo esto le traía recuerdos sobre aquellas veces en que se había escapado de sus padres adoptivos para ir a la playa con Linda, además del resto de sus amigos. La gran diferencia radicaba en que en vez del resoplido constante del mar el único sonido que se escuchaba era el viento silbando entre las piedras dispersas… y en que hacía milenios que no sabía nada acerca de la chica.

Se sobresaltó, ya que oyó el sonido del vidrio rompiéndose y una maldición por parte de su rubio acompañante. Le miró de reojo, notando que de alguna forma su botella había terminado estrellada contra el piso. Mello, mientras, sacudía las mangas de su chaqueta de cuero, la que chorreaba líquido al igual que sus pantalones.

-oye, ¿quieres una mano?- ofreció, dejando la guitarra a un lado. Sus recuerdos acerca de Linda habían quedado enterrados.

-no a menos que tengas algo para limpiar.- respondió de mal talante.- eres de más ayuda manteniéndote alejado, ¿sabes?…

-vaya, que amable.- replicó con sarcasmo, mientras pensaba que un Mello ebrio era aún más odioso que uno sobrio, si eso era posible. El aludido le miró unos segundos en silencio, como evaluando si se justificaba darle una paliza por molesto, pero finalmente se encogió de hombros y siguió contemplando el fuego.

Se quedaron en silencio, cada uno metido en sus pensamientos. El rubio daba breves sorbos de vez en cuando, distraídamente, mientras observaba como las alegres llamas quemaban lentamente los troncos inermes. Se estremeció, tocando levemente su cicatriz.

-¿…aún lo sientes?- preguntó Matt, quien le observaba desde hacía un rato. Sin retirar la mano de su cara, Mello se volvió mortalmente serio hacia el joven.

-no sé a que mierda quieres llegar, pero no vamos a tener una amistosa conversación, ni ahora ni en lo que queda de viaje. Sólo cierra la boca y limítate a cumplir tu parte.- su rostro serio dio paso a una mirada de profundo desprecio, pero el pelirrojo no perdió la paciencia. Le observó detenidamente y con expresión neutra, hasta que el motociclista desvió la mirada con furia.

-te afecta bastante, ¿cierto?- insistió finalmente. El aludido no replicó, sino que continuó observando el fuego con el entrecejo fruncido. –si no fuese así, no tendrías problemas en decirlo.

-cierra tu puta boca…-iba a decir el joven, pero Matt insistió.

-no quiero forzarte a decírmelo, pero realmente creo que deberías hablarlo con alguien, no lo sé, con alguna persona de confianza o algo así…

El rubio abrió la boca para replicar con acidez, pero no tenía nada que decir en realidad. Así que parpadeó confundido, sin mirar al pelirrojo, conciente de que este le observaba. Finalmente, lanzó un suspiro, y dejó que una sonrisa irónica se asomara por las comisuras de su boca, pero si había algo que no sentía en ese momento era felicidad.

-no deberías ser así de confiado, Matt. No todo el mundo es bueno, ni mucho menos amable.- alzó la vista, devolviéndole la mirada al pelirrojo.- no sé qué es lo que piensas que soy, pero no soy un consejero ni mucho menos un amigo. Si sabes lo que te conviene, te limitarás a lo que acordamos.

El joven sencillamente le observó con la misma expresión neutra de antes, la guitarra a un lado y la botella rota en el piso. Con un suspiro, el rubio se recostó en el sucio suelo de la casa abandonada, evitando la mirada del guitarrista y cubriéndose con su propia chaqueta. Matt desvió la vista, dedicándose a observar el fuego, mientras recogía su instrumento y comenzaba a tocar sin pensarlo siquiera una melodía bastante lenta, Patience, de Guns N' Roses, pensando en lo que el rubio le acababa de decir. Pero a pesar del corto tiempo que llevaban juntos y perdidos en los caminos, el pelirrojo daba fe absoluta de que Mello podía ser cortante y desagradable, pero nunca una mala persona. Lo único que se necesitaba con él era un poco de paciencia.

* * *

_... chan!_

_bueno, ¿qué tal? me avisan, como siempre :)_

_y ahora (redoble de tambores...)_

_Reviews!_

**+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+**

**:)**

_Hola!_

_puntual como siempre XD_

_me alegra que te haya gustado (¿cierto que quedó corto?)_

_pero no te preocupes, como me acabo de dar cuenta que doy muchas cosas por sabidas acerca de esta historia (me paso muchos rollos con ella) voy a dar a conocer más partes de la visa anterior de este par ^^_

_jeje, Matt es sexi hasta siendo golpeado por Mello, si hasta muriendo entre las lágrimas vi que estaba sexi... que mal mi comentario -.-_

_las primeras dos postdatas, sólo te diré que todo cae por su propio peso (BUAJAJA!)_

_y la última... mi rebelde prescidenciable todavía no se rinde! espera la actualización, porque el chap está literalmente a medio hacer... CHAN!_

_... ok espero haber contestado todas tus dudas :)_

_los piropos acostumbrados como siempre, y_

_Adieu!_

**_ooohhhhhhhhh_**

_Hola!_

_¿te pareció?_

_¿tu crees?_

_evidentemente_

_ohh si!_

_wow, gracias_

_¿por qué? no entendí XD_

_¡gracias otra vez!_

_¡y una vez más!_

_¡y de nuevo!_

_XD_

_ok, muuuchas gracias! y que este chap te haya gustado también :)_

_Adieu!_

**_fishh. pescau_**

_Hola!_

_parezco spam pero aún así..._

_¡que gran nombre! :D_

_el de Mello ya se viene... y debo admitir que le tengo favoritismo ^^U_

_pero bueh, muchas gracias!_

_Adieu!_

_**who?¿**_

_Hola!_

_wooohoooo! que vivan los buenos nombres!_

_jeje_

_yo te quiero tambiéeen! XD_

_y gracias a ti por tu review ^^_

_bueno, que estes bien_

_Adieu!_

**_Crosing_**

_Hola!_

_jeje... ¿te parece? muchísimas gracias :)_

_tus... pensamientos me hacen babear, así que dejemoslos entre las dos, ¿dale? XD_

_respecto a tu pregunta, eso se sabrá a su tiempo, y fijate en las pequeñas pistas sobre cada uno que voy dejando caer de vex en cuando... ¡todo es significcativo! ;)_

_ok muchas gracias :D_

_Adieu!_

**_Maundrell_**

_Hola!_

_jeje, ohh si, pero es parte del oscuro pasado de Matt, habrá más en el futuro :P_

_y sobre Mello... haría un fic aparte, pero hay que hacer que calce con la historia, así que todo va a estar aquí solamente :)_

_ahh... si lo de abandonar lo dices por Mello y su carrera presidencial... eso esta en proceso, lo juro -.-_

_bueh, muchisimas gracias :)_

_Adieu!_

**_Emotional-Drug_**

_Hola!_

_waa! bombardeo de reviews! XD_

_(mientras más, mejor! :P)_

_bueno, como son tantos, voy a responderte todo en uno solo..._

_bueno, leelo con calma, que publico lentito en estos días XD_

_compartimos la misma opinión respecto a la música :( (¿qué es hannah montana?)_

_ojala que este tema te haya gustado también_

_lol! In-a-gadda-da-vida-honey! (te lo dedico XD)_

_tus plegarias al Dios del Rock son bien recibidas, y rezaré también por ti ^^_

_jeje you rock too!_

_la verdad es que apenas escuché esa canción supe que debía incluírla de alguna forma en el fic, y me venia realmente como anillo al dedo :D_

_wow! gracias por tu fav ^^ me hace feliiz como tus reviews XD_

_hmm, bueno, so precisamente Smoke on the Water pero que sí es Deep Purple es Deep Purple ^^_

_sí... Matt es un ser sexi sacado de alguna misteriosa región del cerebro de Takeshi Obata para nuestro disfrute y regocijo XD_

_y yo le dí una guitarra y buena voz... ¿no he creado un ser peligroso? :S_

_jaja bueno, muchas gracias por la maratón de reviews :P_

_que estés muuuy bien!_

_Adieu!_

**_au_**

_Hola!_

_bueno, lo siento mucho, pero depende de muchas cosas la frecuencia con la que actualizo, pero si te sirve, es más o menos cada dos o tres semanas... muy aproximado._

_aún así, ya que pasó la peor parte del mes, espero poder dedicarme más a escribir que a hacer horrorosas guías de física..._

_ok, que estés muuy bien :)_

_Adieu!_

**_Kari-chan_**

_Hola!_

_:O lo imprimiste? wow, me siento halagada ^^_

_ahh claro, tu también lees Mello, presidente cierto? bueno, de poco valen las disculpas, pero aún así las pido y te digo esa historia aún no acaba y seguirá en un futuro próximo ^^_

_bueno... ojala que este chap te haya gustado también ^^_

_Adieu!_

_PD: ¡que raro lo que te pasó con el cero! no me lo explico XD_

**_nananalalala_**

_Hola!_

_ehhh! fiesta en mi casa! XD_

_40... me impresioné..._

_bueno, muchas gracias por la canción y las felicitaciones! Matt cantará pata tí algún día de estos ^^_

_y Mello te llevará a algún paseo en moto ^^_

_... y bueh XD_

_muchisisisisisimas gracias por el review cantado!_

_y espero que el chap haya sido de tu agrado también :D_

_Adieu!_

_**Laurita**_

_Hola!_

_LOL! no tengo idea de lo que te pasa... pero ya hay más de un testigo de las rarezas de fanfiction XD_

_pero bueh, muchas gracias por tu review!_

_y sí, Kari-chan quiso decir diesciseismil palabras, pero una vez más las rarezas de fanfiction... XD_

_jeje ojala que este chap te haya gustado también :)_

_Adieu!_

**_kkhfklhf_**

_Hola!_

_d'oh! lo siento -.-U_

_lo hice lo más pronto que pude, y espero que haya valido la pena la espera :)_

_bueno muchas gracias por el review!_

_Adieu!_

**_nanih_**

_Hola!_

_bueno, exactamente así apareció la inspiración para esta historia XD_

_¡pero cuentame! ¿qué modelo XD?_

_bueno, tendremos muchas más motos luego, pero no diré nada al respecto :P_

_jaja muchas gracias por el comentario :)_

_un beso y_

_Adieu!_

**+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+**

_y bueno, eso es todo!_

_(una verdadera maratón de reviews... pero así es mejor!)_

_espero no haberme tardado tanto ^^_

_bueno, el próximo__ chap es bastante tranquilo, pero es el último remanso de paz para nuestros motoqueros... _

_...sí, me gusta hacerlos sufrir buajaja! XD_

_bueno, nos leeremos!_

_Adieu!_


	6. En una esquina de Winslow, Arizona

_Hola!_

_aquí vengo con el chap 6 de la historia de nuestros chicos rudos ^^_

_sé que ha pasado un tiempo, pero tuve muchas cosas que hacer y no tuve tiempo para respirar casi... pero bueh_

_el caso es que aquí estoi :D_

_bueno, este chap tiene una historia muy curiosa_

_verán, tengo un mapa de las rutas interestatales de Estados Unidos (si se lo preguntan... internet) y cuando decidí la locación de la historia comencé a investigar los pueblos de la i-40 (es la ruta que siguen los motoqueros rudos de esta historia, la antigua Route 66)._

_estaba en eso cuando llegué a esta parte de la historia, que transcurre en Winslow. Es un pueblo muy lindo y etc, pero lo que realmente es curioso es que me encontré con millones de fotos de gente posando en una esquina muy decorada y con cara de ser pintada hace poco, con títulos que eran variaciones de la frase "Standin' on the corner"_

_¿cómo tiene esto que ver con la historia?_

_lo que pasa es que esa es una frase de una canción muy popular del grupo The Eagles, contemporaneo de esta historia._

_y cómo no, no pude desaprovechar la oportunidad de ponerla en la playlist ;P_

_así que... ahí les va!_

_...peeero_

_**Disc:** ... nada es mío... sólo la moto... y la historia... eso es todo..._

_y evidentemente..._

**_Recomendación musical:_**

_como dije antes, el grupo de esta vez son los geniales **The Eagles**, con su canción **Take it Easy**._

_**El link:** http:// www. youtube .com /watch?v=OPospvRqP_s (sin espacios!)_

_**y la versión acústica:** http:// www. youtube .com /watch?v=Q1PtuwU8wVE (sin espacios!) (vesión por Jackson Bowne)_

_si no lo han adivinado, se viene show de Matt! (más una sorpresa que a mí en lo personal me encantó escribir :)_

_... fic!_

* * *

**6. En una esquina de Winslow, Arizona**

-¡¿lo sentiste?!- gritó el rubio, como siempre más dado a hablar montado en su motocicleta que a pie, a diferencia de Matt.

-¡¿Qué cosa?!

-¡ya no estamos en nuevo México, esto es Arizona!- explicó Mello mientras daba un entusiasta acelerón a su vehículo. Al pelirrojo se le revolvía el estómago cada vez que hacía aquello.

-¡ah, claro…!- musitó a media voz, pensando en que ese joven en serio debía tener algún problema de adicción a la adrenalina (además del alcohol). Mientras, efectivamente, el estado de Nuevo México daba paso al de Arizona, sin un gran cambio en la geografía, según Matt. Lo único bueno que le veía a aquello era el hecho de estar cada vez más cerca de su objetivo final, es decir, la gran ciudad de San Francisco y el festival de rock Lollapalooza.

A diferencia de la noche anterior, esta vez se habían tomado su tiempo para partir, sobre todo en lo que se refiere a despertar. Por el lado del pelirrojo estaba el hecho de haberse quedado perdido en sus reflexiones hasta bien entrada la madrugada, y por Mello estaba el hecho de que no le fue nada fácil salir de su sopor alcohólico, por más que como siempre hubiese sido el primero en levantarse.

Sin embargo, el dinero era nuevamente un problema a considerar, y Matt ya estaba pensando en qué canción cantar en el próximo pueblo, que según las escasas pero exactas informaciones que le entregaba el rubio era la ciudad de Winslow.

**+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+**

-deja eso.- dijo Mello, quitándole el último cigarro que le quedaba de su boca cuando ya lo iba a encender. ¿Era su idea o tenía un talento especial para obligarle a desperdiciar precisamente sus últimos cigarrillos?- fumas como chimenea.

Nuevamente andando por las calles, el buen humor del rubio se había disipado como polvo en el viento, probablemente por culpa de la falta de alimentos y alcohol a las seis de la tarde. Parecía que realmente lo único que le contentaba lo suficiente como para olvidar su complejo de amargura era conducir a gran velocidad por algún camino. El pelirrojo suspiró. Esa era una persona con la que definitivamente, en circunstancias normales, evitaría viajar, entre conducir ebrio y ese insano gusto por sobrepasar la velocidad permitida.

-fumando no le hago daño a nadie. Tú nos puedes matar a ambos.- replicó, mientras evaluaba seriamente recoger el cilindro de papel del suelo. El rubio lo notó y lanzó un resoplido.

-no seas adicto y busca un puto local. Tengo hambre.- le tomó del brazo para obligarle a proseguir. Matt se resignó a lo inevitable, por más que se sintiera algo explotado por parte del rubio conductor.

Las calles de Winslow estaban restauradas y las casas recientemente pintadas, prueba de su buena recepción turística, a pesar de que la época del año no invitaba precisamente a salir de vacaciones, ya que aún estaban en pleno período invernal. Nuevamente los hoteles hacían su aparición con toda su fuerza, todos ambientados o intentando imitar el ambiente western que caracterizaba la región. En cuanto a locales, la oferta era limitada si de bares se trataba, pero muy amplia en clubs temáticos del viejo oeste. Seriamente, para éste público, Matt tendría que buscar alguna canción acorde al lugar.

-oye pelirrojo… mira eso

El aludido, sacado de sus pensamientos, volteó con interés a ver al rubio, quien señalaba un punto de la calle más adelante. No había nada de espacial mención, era de hecho una intersección de las calles North Kinsley Avenue y West 2nd Street… pero un examen más detallado le mostró un gran mural pintado con esmero, así como figuras de bronce pintadas que representaban algún tipo de escena, y justo en la esquina, formada por dos calles ficticias construidas en medio de un parque de adoquines, había un farol con un cartel que rezaba "Standin' on the corner".

-¿… "standin' on the corner? ¿Qué se supone que quiere decir?

Mello le miró, incrédulo. -¿y me dices que sabes de música? Hasta yo me sé esa…- mientras se encaminaban hacia el lugar de todas formas, Matt le observó con mayor incomprensión que antes.-…oye, no me hagas cantarla.

-dame el nombre, a lo menos.

-ajá… es Take it Easy de Eagles… en serio, hasta yo me sé esa.

-ah…- el pelirrojo le observó detenidamente, extrañado por alguna razón. -¿… y por qué me lo mostraste?

-no lo sé, a ti te gustan esas cosas…- Mello calló de inmediato, notando lo que acababa de decir. Matt soltó una leve risa.

-¿ves? Después de todo te agrado.- el rubio le miró con mala cara antes de replicar.

-no es eso. Ya te dije que no somos amigos ni nada.- llegaron al mural de la esquina, y Mello se apoyó en el poste cruzado de brazos con aire obstinado. –es la convivencia forzada.

-muy bien, muy bien. Lo que digas…- Mello rodó los ojos, mientras el pelirrojo examinaba el lugar. –hey, ¿Por qué a lo menos no la tarareas? Take it Easy, quiero decir.

El aludido se enderezó en el poste y bajó la vista al suelo, al parecer ignorando completamente a Matt, quien se encogió de hombros, volteando para admirar el mural. Pero este se sorprendió al escuchar una leve voz, que hacía lo posible por sonar afinada, que provenía desde el lugar en donde estaba el rubio.

-"Well, I'm a runnin' down the road, tryin' to loosen my load, I've got seven women on my mind: four that wanna own me, two that wanna stone me, one says she's a friend of mine"… eh, no sé más, pero va más o menos así. - miraba en cualquier otra dirección, evitando la mirada del pelirrojo. Este le sonrió.

-no lo haces mal, ¿sabes?

-cállate.- replicó el rubio sencillamente.

-y ahora que la oigo, creo que la he escuchado en otro lado… ¿y dices que habla sobre este lugar?

-ajá… en alguna parte dice algo de "standin' on a corner on Winslow, Arizona"… supongo que hablará de esto…

-bien, entonces me enseñarás la letra. Eso es lo que voy a cantar.- Mello le echó una mirada de desdén. -¡oye, es perfecto! Si habla de este pueblo me voy a hacer una fortuna en una noche.

-ya te dije: no sé la letra. Sólo conozco la canción.

-sí, claro. Sólo te sabes el principio y la historia de este mural.-replicó con sarcasmo el pelirrojo.-Ahora ven y dime cómo sigue.

Se sentó apoyado en la pared y le hizo señas al rubio, quien luego de dirigirle una mirada de enojo, se encogió de hombros y se sentó a su lado.

**+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+**

-"Well, I'm a standin' on a corner in Winslow, Arizona and such a fine sight to see: it's a girl, my Lord, in a flat bed Ford slowin' down to take a look at me"…- el animado rasgueo de las cuerdas sobresaltaba a los peatones, quienes se volteaban a admirar el espectáculo de los dos jóvenes cantando a pleno pulmón la canción más famosa de Arizona.

-¿Qué más?- preguntó Matt, haciendo una pausa y recogiendo un dólar del suelo. La gente incluso les tiraba monedas de vez en cuando por lo que ya tenían dinero para el almuerzo-cena.

-"Come on, baby, don't say maybe. I gotta know if your sweet love is gonna save me. We may lose and we may win, though we will never be here again. So open up, I'm climbin' in, and take it easy…"- recitó el aludido, ya algo más relajado. -¿y se podría saber cuándo vas a ir y cantarla? Me estás matando de hambre.

-hey, no seas impaciente. Si me equivoco estos tipos me van a destrozar…

-sí claro. Entonces no te equivoques y ve a ganar dinero.

-podrías ser mi manager.- bromeó Matt, antes de levantarse. Miró a un lado y al otro, mientras el alumbrado público comenzaba a iluminar las calles: habían estado cantando cerca de tres horas. Sin embargo, a pesar del tiempo empleado, tenía graves problemas para recordar la canción (no así los acordes de la guitarra, los cuales había sacado de oído), y no le haría gracia olvidar la letra en medio del escenario. Pero sobre esto no se le ocurría solución alguna…

De pronto miró al motociclista, que aún estaba sentado contra la pared con los ojos cerrados y tarareando la canción entre dientes. Había una leve posibilidad, pero no creía que realmente quisiera. Es decir, no podía obligarle.

Advirtiendo el escrutinio del joven, el rubio abrió los ojos y le miró con una ceja alzada, con las manos apoyadas cómodamente en las rodillas.

-oye… ¿Qué me dirías si te ofrezco subir al escenario?- dijo repentinamente el pelirrojo. Mello le miró con incomprensión unos segundos, hasta que comprendió dónde quería llegar con esa propuesta.

-ja, buena broma. Yo no canto.- desvió la mirada y se cruzó de brazos, mientras Matt pensaba cómo contraatacar.

-no lo haces mal, y me ahorraría muchas preocupaciones. ¡Vamos, no es nada! ¡Sólo serán unos minutos y luego a comer y dormir en un buen lugar!

-ya te dije que yo no canto.

El pelirrojo se agachó al nivel del joven y puso sus manos en los hombros, juzgando necesario recurrir a medidas drásticas. El motociclista alzó las cejas ante tal gesto.

-por favor. Necesito ayuda. No me sé la letra, tú en cambio sí y lo haces bien. Si nos ganamos al público vamos a tener dinero de aquí a San Francisco, y nunca más te volveré a pedir algo como esto, te lo prometo…

-bien, bien. Ya basta.- apartó las manos del joven, aunque este podría jurar que una sonrisa se había insinuado en su boca. Al parecer el hecho que le rogara le complacía. –de acuerdo, lo haré por esta vez. Pero ni se te ocurra volver a pedirme hacer un ridículo así en mi vida.

-de acuerdo entonces, ayúdame a buscar un local.- le tiró un brazo para levantarle, lo cual no le hizo mucha gracia al rubio, pero aún así se encaminaron juntos a buscar algún buen bar en donde ofrecer espectáculo.

**+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+**

-¿…estás seguro de esto?- preguntó Mello, algo inseguro. Matt le miró sorprendido.

-¿es eso miedo? ¡No me lo esperaba de ti, hombre rudo!

-cállate.- se cruzó de brazos y miró hacia otro lado. Matt soltó una leve risa.

-sobre tu pregunta, sí estoy seguro. Lo haremos bien.- alzó un brazo con aire amistoso, como para que chocaran puños en señal de compañerismo, pero el rubio lo tomó y le obligó a bajarlo.

-ya te dije que no te tomes esas confianzas conmigo. ¿Al menos te sabes bien la melodía?

-sí, en ese sentido no haremos el ridículo.- bromeó, lo que no le hizo ninguna gracia al motociclista, que por esta vez haría las veces de vocalista. –bueno, ya es hora. Hazme un favor y no entres en pánico.

-cállate.- dijo nuevamente el joven, aunque respiraba hondo intentando calmarse.

Matt le tomó del brazo y subió con él al escenario, que en realidad era solamente una pequeña plataforma de madera elevada a menos de un metro del suelo. Por suerte, su público no era exclusivamente femenino esta vez, de hecho había también personas de la mediana edad tomando un trago tranquilamente en la lejana barra. El pelirrojo le iba a dar a entender estas condiciones favorables a su compañero cuando notó que tenía la boca levemente entreabierta y respiraba agitadamente.

-oye, no es para tanto…- le dijo.- ¡pensaba que amabas llamar la atención!

-no es eso imbécil. Me gusta llamar la atención por las cosas que hago bien, no por subirme a un escenario con un idiota y hacer el ridículo.

-ya basta, relájate y tómalo con calma- bromeó, haciendo referencia al título de la canción. El rubio le fulminó con la mirada e iba a hacer un comentario agresivo, pero se detuvo al escuchar que los anunciaban por altoparlante. Está de más decir que se arrepentía sinceramente de haber accedido a subir al escenario.

Matt, con bastante más experiencia sobre las tablas que el motociclista, se acercó a uno de los micrófonos y llamó la atención de la gente del local. Se sentía más a gusto tocando con públicos más maduros y mixtos, no sólo mujeres jóvenes como en Albuquerque.

-¡hola! Bueno, nosotros vamos a tocar algo de Eagles, seguro que lo conocen.- hubo aplausos y silbidos, ya que la frase "standin' on a corner" era ya parte de la cultura popular en el pueblo.

En cuanto a Mello, pensaba en cómo se había metido en aquel ridículo, sobre todo cuando el pelirrojo comenzó con el rasgueo. Sintió que estaba en terreno ajeno, que ese no era su lugar. Matt se sentía como en casa sobre un escenario cantando, pero él… era una persona de los caminos, no un vocalista. Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta y sintió la boca completamente seca, pero ya era demasiado tarde para retirarse en forma digna, así que carraspeó levemente y tomó aire.

-"Well, I'm a runnin' down the road, tryin' to loosen my load, I've got seven women on my mind…"- su voz vaciló en un principio, pero al ver que a la gente parecía gustarle tomó mayor confianza.

Al llegar al coro, "¡Take it Easy!", todo mundo bailaba como en las películas western y coreaba a un tiempo. El rubio definitivamente ya estaba más cómodo con la situación, y cantaba con su mejor ánimo y esfuerzo, después de todo, les pagarían por ello. Matt tocaba con animación y ayudaba en los coros, por lo que todo salía bastante mejor y más depurado que al tocar la canción de R.E.M. Le echó una mirada al rubio, mientras este realmente se dejaba llevar con la letra "Come on, baby, don't say maybe. I gotta know if your sweet love is gonna save me…" En ese momento Mello giró a verle también, y sorprendentemente le dirigió una sonrisa, muy a su manera, por supuesto, a la que el pelirrojo correspondió de buena gana. Sin embargo, como si se diera cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, el rubio se volvió hacia el público rápidamente. ¿Por qué era tan remiso a confiar en la gente?

-"Well, I'm a runnin' down the road, tryin' to loosen my load, got a world of trouble on my mind. Lookin' for a lover who won't blow my cover, she's so hard to find…"

Mientras continuaba tocando, Matt recordó lo que el joven le había dicho la noche anterior. Una mala persona, el mismo creía firmemente que era una mala persona. ¿Era sólo eso? ¿Y qué hay de su cicatriz? Ahora que estaba vuelto hacia el público y le mostraba el perfil, podía ver claramente que su piel se había herido irremediablemente, pero él no parecía darle demasiada importancia. ¿Penitencia? Tal vez, eso explicaría su resignación.

-"Oh, we got it easy... We oughta take it easy..." Muchas gracias.- musitó finalmente al micrófono, recibiendo con un gesto de la cabeza la ovación del público. Se volvió hacia Matt, quien aún le miraba intrigado y desvió la mirada rápidamente al ver que Mello le observaba. –vámonos de una vez. Ahora podemos comprarnos una puta vaca si se nos viene en gana.

El aludido le sonrió y le palmeó la espalda, arrepintiéndose al momento al recordar su política de "no somos amigos ni nada". Pero por esta vez Mello le ignoró, quizá porque estaba cansado o porque realmente se estaba adecuando a las demostraciones fraternales de Matt.

**+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+**

-¡Take it Easy!- gritó el pelirrojo, aún entusiasmado por el triunfo sobre el escenario, mientras ambos se apoyaban en la esquina de Winslow, la misma en donde habían practicado en el día. El rubio se volvió con brusquedad hacia él, con los dientes apretados y la mirada entronada.

-¡dije que ya basta! No quiero volver a escuchar esa canción en mi vida.- replicó el motociclista, algo avergonzado por el evidente entusiasmo del joven. ¿Por qué no se limitaba sencillamente a ser extrovertido en el escenario y volver a la normalidad nada más bajar?

Ahora ya era más o menos tarde, pero aún así no se animaban a buscar alojamiento por el momento. Matt sacó un cigarrillo y lo fumó con deleite, satisfecho por la labor hecha, mientras Mello mascaba algunas papas fritas de la bolsa de papel que llevaba el pelirrojo en los brazos. A pesar de todo el dinero que habían ganado, decidieron racionarlo para no tener la necesidad de tocar en cada pueblo que encontraran, por lo que su cena fue bastante más humilde que la vez anterior… y las bebidas de inferior calidad.

-¿…qué es esto?- preguntó Mello, sacando una lata de colores brillantes.

-gaseosa.- replicó el pelirrojo. El motociclista frunció el entrecejo. –es más barata.

-te dije que dejaras eso.- en parte como venganza, le sacó el cigarro de la boca al pelirrojo con un ágil movimiento. Este se molestó levemente.

-y yo te digo que con esto no daño a nadie. No sé tú, pero yo no tengo ganas de matarme contigo por culpa de tu problema con el alcohol- intentó sacar otro cigarro con la boca de su cajetilla, mientras Mello interiorizaba lo que le acababa de decir. Finalmente, el rubio le miró con una ceja alzada.

-yo no tengo un problema. Tú eres el que se comienza a volver loco si no tiene nicotina a la mano.

-y tú eres el que bebe como una esponja cada vez que tiene una botella en las manos.

El rubio suspiró.- mira, pelirrojo. No te metas en lo que hago o dejo de hacer, definitivamente no es tu asunto.

-sí lo es, tú eres quien maneja.- el pelirrojo se sentó luego en una banca, para poder concentrarse en encender el cigarrillo.

-sólo… limítate a fumar, quieres…- dijo finalmente, derrotado y sentándose a un lado del músico. Abrió la lata de gaseosa y le echó un trago a pesar de todo, pero el sabor artificial de la bebida no era, digamos, de su agrado. Hizo una mueca y la dejó a un lado. -¿Qué más traes?

-no lo sé… busca por ahí.- musitó desconcentrado Matt, intentando encender el nuevo cigarro con cerillas del hotel de Albuquerque, las cuales aún conservaba.

Mello rebuscó en la bolsa con expresión concentrada, murmurando por lo bajo acerca de los idiotas que no dejan vivir tranquilo. Quizá, a pesar de todo, algo de alcohol se hubiese colado por accidente en la bolsa… pero no. Lo único que encontró al fondo, casi oculto entre las latas de gaseosa y el grasoso pollo frito que era parte también de la cena, fue una barra de chocolate, derretida y con olor a fritura, pero el caso es que allí estaba. Le dio una mordida. No estaba tan mal después de todo, por lo menos era mejor que la gaseosa.

-y bien… ¿alguna idea del alojamiento?- preguntó el pelirrojo, rasgueando distraídamente las cuerdas de su guitarra, dejando la bolsa a un lado.

-no realmente… tendremos que buscar otra vez.

Matt le miró con desconfianza. –no quiero volver a pasar la noche en el desierto.

Mello dejó escapar una risa. –no te preocupes por esto, Winslow tiene más calles que Gallup. Vamos, andando.

Sin dejar de mascar la barra de chocolate, se levantó y fue a buscar su motocicleta, mientras Matt, con su cigarrillo, guitarra al hombro y la bolsa de comida, le siguió de buena gana.

**+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+**

-¿… sólo una? ¿Otra vez?- Matt miró con desconsuelo la cama y el sofá, las únicas opciones de lugar para dormir. Mello le observó de reojo y se cruzó de brazos. De alguna forma tendría que entender.

-sí, sólo una habitación. No podemos gastar tanto, ya te lo dije antes, así que más te vale aceptarlo sin réplica. –el pelirrojo aún miraba la cama, con sábanas limpias y gran cantidad de frazadas, con aire nostálgico. Maldito idiota materialista.- muy bien, si quieres la cama otra vez, es tuya. Es igual…

-no, no será necesario. Sería bueno que nos turnásemos, así cada uno podría usar la cama de vez en cuando.- el rubio le miró, alzando las cejas con extrañeza.- sólo ayúdame a buscar las sábanas de repuesto. No me hace gracia dormir sin nada encima.

Habían encontrado una posada razonablemente barata y al mismo tiempo razonablemente limpia, lo que contrastaba enormemente con la mayoría de sus anteriores experiencias en alojamientos. Estaban a más o menos un par de cuadras del centro de la ciudad, por lo que el ruido de la música de moda se escuchaba incitantemente cerca. Pero, tal y como le había hecho saber Mello al pelirrojo luego de darle un molesto codazo en las costillas para que siguiera caminando, se limitarían a mirar y a descansar temprano, al menos hasta llegar a San Francisco, para aprovechar al máximo las jornadas de viaje.

Y así, mientras Matt, echado como estaba de cualquier manera en el sofá, con las recién descubiertas sábanas debajo de su cuerpo, pensaba en la buena música y en la aún mejor compañía, el rubio se limitó a recostarse en la cama e intentar conciliar el sueño, por más que hallase su boca seca y tuviese una vaga sensación de ansiedad en el estómago, probablemente provocada por la ausencia de alcohol. Pero aún no era el momento para dormirse.

-Mello…- la voz de Matt llegaba con claridad, demostrando que aún no tenía ni pizca de sueño, por más que fuesen aproximadamente las dos de la madrugada.

-¿…ah?

-¿en este lugar hay agua caliente?

El rubio miró al techo, confundido unos segundos por la inusual pregunta, pero finalmente respondió con su habitual seguridad.

-sí. Pero sólo por la mañana. Si lo que quieres es darte un baño, tendrás que despertar al alba más o menos…

Oyó un gemido lastimero, por lo que se le escapó una risa a su pesar. Ese imbécil estaba al parecer bastante acostumbrado a tener las cosas de manera sencilla, por lo que a la primera complicación esta se le antojaba insalvable. Se removió en la cama, ya sintiendo los párpados pesados. Después de todo, no era tan desagradable, por más inmaduro que fuese…

Pero de golpe recordó su anterior resolución. Sencillamente no era conveniente para ninguno el tener demasiada confianza con el otro, ya que llegaría el día en que cada uno seguiría su rumbo y no volverían a verse. Tal y como estaba previsto desde el primer día en que se vieron, se limitarían a cumplir cada uno con su parte, por más amable que el pelirrojo fuese y por más agradable que le resultase.

**+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+**

-despierta de una vez, maldito haragán.

Un golpe en la cabeza le sacó definitivamente de su sopor. Abrió los ojos de golpe, sólo para encontrarse con la fría y clara mirada del motociclista, quien le observaba con expresión molesta.

-¿… qué pasa ahora?

-si querías darte un baño, ve ahora. Nos vamos en un par de horas, así que más te vale moverte.- una vez terminado su discurso, el rubio caminó con decisión hacia la puerta. Pero una vez allí, se volvió parcialmente, mostrándole su agudo perfil. –ah, sí. Me llevo el dinero, voy a conseguirme el desayuno. Cuando vuelva, te quiero vestido y listo, o te juro que me aseguraré de que el agua salga tan fría que morirás de hipotermia antes de que te enteres de algo más. ¿De acuerdo?

-…sí claro…- replicó el joven, aún sin destaparse del todo. El rubio dio un resoplido de frustración, y con un encogimiento de hombros salió dando un portazo de la habitación.

En cuanto a Matt, se removió un poco en su incómoda posición. Aún no le daba la gana de levantarse, pero si el rubio volvía y no estaba listo, estaba seguro de que se lo haría pagar. Pero aún así, pensó mientras rodaba entre las sábanas, quizá pudiese cerrar los ojos sólo un poco, mientras tanto…

Sin embargo, olvidando que estaba en un sencillo sofá, rodó de más y cayó con gran estrépito de cara al piso. Se levantó, maldiciendo su estupidez. Ahora ya estaba completamente despierto, de eso no le cabía duda alguna.

Se estiró. ¿Y a qué venía de pronto esa fijación por levantarse temprano? Sin embargo, ahora que lo pensaba, desde que le conoció había sido así, madrugador a pesar de todo, por más que la noche anterior hubiese bebido de más, peleado o conducido hasta altas horas de la noche. Suspiró, tomando una de las toallas del armario. No podían ser más diferentes el uno del otro, ya que según el pelirrojo, Mello realmente tenía un problema con los horarios de sueño. Aunque, ahora que lo pensaba, esto era solamente uno más de los ítems que se agregaban sin cesar a la lista de problemas que Matt le atribuía al rubio motociclista.

Se encaminó hacia el baño, pensando en todo aquello, pero al llegar allí sus pensamientos habían diferido bastante del problemático pandillero. Después de todo, tenía sus propios problemas, los suficientes como para dejar de preocuparse por los de Mello. Aún no tenía una idea de cómo se las arreglaría para llegar hasta Seattle, ya que aunque confiaba ciegamente en que su banda se haría presente en el festival, no había considerado nunca un escenario en el que sus amigos idiotas no estuviesen allí.

Encendió la llave del agua, mientras se apoyaba en las frías baldosas de la pared. Eso era una grave falla en su plan, ya que aún consideraba inverosímil que el rubio le ayudase a atravesar el país de norte a sur de buena gana. Si los del grupo no estaban allí… eso sería realmente problemático, ya que a pesar de que se las había arreglado bastante bien para sobrevivir en el desierto, no tenía la menor idea de qué es lo que haría varado en la ciudad de San Francisco, ya que no conocía a nadie allí, ni tampoco sabía nada de cierto acerca de la misma, a menos que contara el hecho de que conocía la ubicación del puente Golden Gate. En el fondo, sería pasar de estar perdido en medio de la nada a estar perdido en medio de un paisaje urbano.

Sin embargo, pensaba, en tanto comenzaba a sacarse las sucias ropas que había ocupado durante todo el viaje, quizá algo de bueno podría sacar de todo aquello, ya que si no se equivocaba, el estado de Nevada estaba exactamente al lado del de California, que es donde se encuentra San Francisco, por lo que si se esmeraba y le rogaba lo suficiente al motociclista, quizá podría pasar por la Universidad de Nevada. Mientras el agua caliente escurría por su cuerpo, inevitablemente sus pensamientos se volvieron hacia Linda, su amiga de infancia… y ex novia, la cual le había dejado al irse a estudiar al estado sureño.

Aún no lo entendía del todo, ya que con sus calificaciones seguramente podría haber aspirado a cualquier universidad de Washington, pero por alguna razón Nevada le atraía sobremanera. Antes de irse, le había dicho que lo sentía mucho, pero aún así, nunca le escribió ni contestó a sus numerosas cartas, las cuales pedían entre palabras de sincero cariño noticias acerca de cómo iba todo, además de insistir en que en algún momento se volvieran a ver, quizá sólo para conversar si quería, pero que realmente la extrañaba mucho. Y mientras cerraba los ojos ante el relajante contacto del agua contra su rostro, pensaba en que aún lo hacía, que la extrañaba mucho…

Sin embargo, el agua de pronto se volvió mortalmente helada. Dio un grito y se apresuró a salir desde bajo el chorro, pero no pudo evitar que una gran cantidad de agua fría le escurriese por la cabeza y los hombros.

-¡no me digas que no te lo advertí, maldita sea!- era la voz del motociclista, que al parecer estaba justo del otro lado de la puerta. -¡saldremos en cinco minutos, y te prometo que te dejaré aquí si no te apresuras! ¡Y ni pienses en comer!

Tiritando y maldiciendo entre dientes, salió del espacio de la ducha y tomó la toalla, cubriéndose con desesperación. El muy desgraciado definitivamente era un hombre de palabra, por lo que no le sorprendería que le dejase en Winslow si no salía en ese preciso momento del baño. Pero mientras se secaba apresuradamente, pensó en que realmente debería intentar razonar con Mello, para ver si existía la posibilidad de ir a Las Vegas (dudaba que el pandillero pudiese resistirse ante semejante cebo), y de paso ir también a la universidad. Después de todo, a estas alturas del año aún debía de estar en período de clases, y si tenía la suficiente suerte, podría quizá ver a la mujer que aún ahora, un mes después de su partida, ocupaba muchos de sus pensamientos.

**+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+**

-ya era hora, imbécil.- dijo el rubio, volviéndose hacia la puerta del baño, sentado como estaba en la cama. Matt no le hizo caso, pero iba de bastante mal humor, ya que apenas había tenido tiempo para secarse antes de salir apresuradamente. –si vuelves a demorarte así no seré tan paciente. Ya nos vamos, toma tus cosas.

El pelirrojo aún se estremecía levemente, además de estar algo incómodo por culpa de las ropas húmedas causadas por su apresuramiento al vestirse. Sobre todo, sentía que los jeans le estrangulaban las piernas a medida que estos se secaban. Miró con enojo al rubio, pero este al parecer no se dio por enterado. Sin embargo, respiró hondo e intentó calmarse. Si quería pedirle el gran favor al rubio, era menester mantenerlo calmo y de buen humor, por lo que era preferible que si iban a ponerse en camino, lo hiciesen lo antes posible. Así Mello estaría satisfecho y feliz, por lo que era más probable que accediese a llevarle a Las Vegas después de todo.

Sin embargo, el motociclista se extrañó que no hubiese réplica a su castigo, por lo que se volteó hacia el pelirrojo con una ceja alzada.

-Ni una queja, eso es todo un récord. ¿Qué harás, pedirme dinero? Por si lo olvidaste, no tengo nada.- Matt, quien en ese momento recogía las sábanas arrojadas al suelo por su caída, alzó la vista repentinamente.

-eh… no, no es nada. Sólo me preguntaba si…- hizo una pausa, mientras pensaba en la mejor forma de exponer su petición. Mello alzó una ceja, sin dejar de observarle con leve curiosidad. –si…no es necesario si no quieres, quiero decir…

-suéltalo de una vez. Si no es dinero, hay una posibilidad.

-mira, es muy importante para mí… ¿Qué me dices si luego de esto nos vamos a Las Vegas?

Hubo un silencio. El rubio alzó ambas cejas esta vez, realmente sorprendido por la oferta. Sin embargo, luego de unos minutos de tensa pausa, Mello bajó la vista y dio un suspiro.

-tú no entiendes nunca ¿cierto?- alzó la vista y le miró con dureza. –no hay un después de esto, hasta San Francisco y luego se acabó. Grábatelo de una vez. Tengo cosas que hacer, además. Después de todo, los Fallen Angels no me van a esperar por siempre. Y también, ¿Qué hay de tu banda? ¿Los dejarás, a caso?

-no, no es eso lo que…- pasó una mano por su cabello húmedo, desordenándolo. Al parecer, no había comenzado de la manera correcta. –olvida eso. Lo que quise decir es que… si me podrías llevar hasta Las Vegas, el mismo trato, yo pago, tú conduces. Y después si quieres te vas hasta Alaska, pero en verdad necesito ir a Nevada.

-no hay trato. Sólo hasta San Francisco.- replicó el rubio, obstinado. Matt comenzó a perder la paciencia. Realmente no quería que Mello se enterase de las verdaderas razones de su repentino interés por ir a la ciudad del juego, pero al parecer no habría otra manera. Caminó hacia el joven y se sentó a su lado, mientras este giraba la vista hacia otro lado.

-hace más o menos un mes –el tono entre lastimero y resignado del pelirrojo hizo que el motociclista se sorprendiera. No pudo evitar volver el rostro hacia quien hablaba. –que la chica de la que te hablé una vez me dejó. En todo este tiempo no he podido sacármela de la cabeza, por más que todo el mundo a mi alrededor intentara ayudarme. Vivíamos en Washington, pero por alguna razón que nunca me dijo ella necesitaba estudiar en la Universidad de Nevada. En todo este tiempo no he pensado en otra cosa que no sea verla otra vez, y no importa cuántas chicas haya conocido desde entonces, ella sigue siendo demasiado importante para mí. Es por eso que necesito ir a Las Vegas.

Nuevamente se hizo un silencio, más pesado y largo que el anterior, hasta que incluso el leve eco que despertaba la voz de Matt en las vacías paredes se dejó de oír. El rubio no respondía. Mantuvo la vista fija en el suelo, apoyando los brazos en las rodillas y encorvado hacia el frente. El músico lanzó un suspiro, haciendo el ademán de levantarse, pero en ese momento sintió que Mello le tomaba del brazo, obligándole a permanecer donde estaba. Alzó el rostro, y el pelirrojo se sorprendió al notar que sus rasgos eran serios, pero sus claros ojos relucían levemente.

-haremos esto. Si tu banda no está en San Francisco cuando lleguemos, haré lo que esté a mi alcance. No te prometo que pueda llevarte, pero en última instancia puedo conseguir alguien que lo haga.

En un principio, Matt parpadeó sorprendido. Al parecer su historia realmente había conmovido al motociclista, por más que este se afanase en demostrar su pose ruda e insensible. Le sonrió con simpatía, pero el rubio parecía haber agotado su capacidad de comprensión, por lo que se levantó de la cama y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Y sin una palabra más, salió de la habitación del hotel, dirigiéndose a su motocicleta, mientras pensaba en cierta mujer de su natal Detroit, a la cual haría sus buenos cinco años que lo la veía, y en lo que hubiese hecho por ella si se encontrase en una situación parecida a la del músico.

* * *

_... :O_

_como ven, nuestros chicos tenían su vida antes de encontrarse en medio de la carretera ^^_

_bueno, ahora a lo que amo con toda mi alma..._

_Reviews!_

**_+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+_**

**_au_**

_Hola!_

_siento la demora -.-U_

_espero que este chap te haya gustado :3_

_jeje, el desierto es raro, échale la culpa al desierto XD_

_jajajaja_

_sobre mi tiempo... sí, soy muy lenta para escribir... ahora, porque cuando empecé escribía como obsesa..._

_pero me di cuenta de que o escribo y me sale bien, o estudio y me va bien, porque si hago los dos juntos..._

_ok, creo que me entiendes ^^U_

_EEJEM! yo vivo en sudamérica, y de hecho acaba de estallar un temporal hoy en mi ciudad XD_

_lluvia, viento y un frío asqueroso_

_a lo que voy es que no, no estoy de vacaciones, de hecho, ni siquiera es verano XD pero estoy por salir de vacaciones de invierno :)_

_dos semanas de escribir, y escribir, y escribir ;P_

_bueno, que estes muy bien_

_Adieu!_

**_:)_**

_Hola!_

_gracias mil :D_

_como dije más arriba, el desierto es raro, échale la cupla al desierto XD jajajaja_

_XD tu crees? un ser perfecto... hmm... bueno, pronto verás más de Matt_

_OMFG! amo cuando pasa eso!_

_de repente veo esas motos modificadas por el centro... y mis amigas me empujan para que termine de cruzar la calle XD_

_... XD_

_sobre el escabroso tema de las vacaciones..._

_hoy, sin ir más lejos, estalló un temporal en mi ciudad (lluvia, frío, todo mal)_

_así que las vacaciones que tendré en un tiempo más son las de invierno (dos semanas)_

_las de verano son en enero-febrero :)_

_...diferencias culturales XD_

_pero bueh, siempre nos unirá el amor por el yaoi XD_

_mi curso es tercero medio... no sé a qué equivaldrá por allá..._

_hmm lo averigüé con alguien, pero no sé dónde estará esa respuesta..._

_:O eres catalana? yo soy chilena ^^_

_XD ok un megapiropo para ti desde el infinito y más allá :)_

_Adieu!_

**_Maundrell_**

_Hola!_

_jajajaja, con esa frase quise hacer un guiño al boom del cine clase B en los 80-90 ^^_

_todo el mundo andaba loco con los marcianos!_

_XD yo creo que tembién hubiese sacrificado mi tarra (guitarra)... y Mello su moto o su botella ^^U_

_pero bueh..._

_uhh... y ahora sí que va a tener que tener paciencia, porque si Matt le puso en ridículo en este chap, Mello también va a hacer de las suyas ;P_

_sobre los instrumentos..._

_hice un intento de tocar guitarra, LA guitarra hereditaria de mi familia, pero intenté por mi cuenta y no me resultó..._

_ahora intento tocar teclado, no soy tan mala, pero me falta práctica -.-U_

_y por último... canto, es lo único que se me da realmente bien_

_y... eso ^^ (a menos que cuente frutyloops XD)_

_ok, que estes muuuy bien :D_

_Adieu!_

**_MissBelovedLilith_**

_Hola!_

_no problem my friend! XD_

_:D ojala que te haya ido muuuy bien! 7, 7, 7! (el 7 es mi máxima calificación :P)_

_bueno, corto y preciso! :)_

_que estés muuuy bien y espero que este chap te haya gustado también :3_

_Adieu!_

**_Crosing_**

_Hola!_

_jeje, vivan las caras de felicidaaad! (algo así? :DDDDDDDD)_

_XD_

_^^ gracias! (me encanta que te encante... uso demasiado esa frase pero creeme que es del corazón, no es de spam XD)_

_jeje, nuevamente el escabroso tema de las vacaciones..._

_que tengo vacaciones, tengo, pero hoy mismo cayeron 30mm de agua en mi ciudad... un enooorme temporal_

_en resumen, estoy en pleno y frío invierno ^^U_

_tengo dos semanas libres, pero aún así las aprovecharé al máximo (ver la triste escena de Matt una y otra y otra y otra y otra vez... para inspirarme -.-UUU)_

_bueno, que estés muuuy bien :D_

_Adieu!_

**_Emotional-Drug_**

_Hola!_

_NO, YOU ROCK BABE! :P_

_... crucifiquemos a Hannah Montana??? :D_

_XD algún día..._

_wow, mi más sentido pésame por el dios del Rock... pero bueh (studio forze? jajaja, en buena sí)_

_jaja me encanta leer tus reviews, srry pero tengo que decirtelo!_

_me matan de la risa ^^_

_ahh sí Deep Purple suele tener ese efecto en las personas... mi experiencia fue que en una fiesta terminamos todos tirados en el suelo mirando las estrellas y cantando juntos! (en onda así como el máximo éxtasis XD)_

_jeje en cuanto a esa canción, lo tomaré como sugerencia y la incluiré en la playlist :3_

_(sí... Jimi Hendrix no puede faltar en un fic rockero!)_

_jeje, gracias por la dedicación :) yo te dedico este chap a tí ^^_

_SÍ! A TI!! XD_

_jajaja, no importa, está bien siempre y cuando te den trances con Deep Purple y no con... otras cosas (llámese cierta mina rucia que piensa que canta bien citada más arriba ¬¬)_

_XD bueno, saludos, besos y bendiciones del dios de todo lo bueno ;)_

_Adieu!_

**_kyaaa_**

_Hola!_

_...algo me dice que tu nombre representa tu reacción frente al chap, o me equivoco? XD_

_jajaja ok_

_gracias! espero que este chap te haya gustado también :D_

_aquí esta el chap, espero no haber tardado demasiado (otra vez -.-)_

_abrazos y_

_Adieu!_

**_Gaarabato_**

_Hola!_

_gracias... ese chap fue todo un dolor de cabeza... :)_

_jeje, sí, nuestros chicos ya se acercan más, pero no los voy a dejar tranquilos por mucho tiempo... jejeje_

_(no sé por qué, pero cuando leí tu review me imaginé a Matt y Mello sentados en un sofá, y de repente el pelirrojo se mueve un puesto hacia el rubio, quien lo mira con cara de mátate XD)_

_jeje bueno, espero que este chap sea suficiente recompensa por tu actitud de niño bueno :3_

_Adieu!_

**_+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+_**

_la larai..._

_bueno, estoy bastante feliz por haber terminado este chap, así que espero que les haya gustado :D_

_que estén muuuy bien ;)_

_Adieu!_

_**PD:** jejeje, hoy le expliqué a mi papá la historia de Mello en el manga... él no entendió nada, pero me dijo que si el verdadero nombre de Mello era Cara... CaraMelloXD... no pregunten, pensé que sonaba bien... CaraMello, CaraMello, CaraMello... XD estoy puro webiando!! (se me salió el chilenismo... significa haciendo cosas sin sentido XD)_


	7. Flagstaff y más allá

_Hola!_

_Im back, babe XD_

_bueno, les debo una disculpa, lo reconozco, pero ahora salí de vacaciones y las cosas en la historia se ponen más rápidas_

_peleé a pulso con este chap, así que sinceramente espero que les guste ;)_

_...ah, sí... lo siento, pero me obsesioné con Mello en este último tiempo (sí, más aún), así que es un poco Mellorreferente... pero aún así, me consta que hay ganas de saber más sobre él_

_y el próximo chap va a ser su especial, les aviso :)_

_bueno, fic!_

_ahh..._

_**Disc: **este par de rebeldes sin causa no me pertenecen, por desgracia... ya saben, la historia de Takeshi Obata y cosas... bueno, el caso es que no me pertenecen -.-_

_y..._

**_recomendación musical:_**

_es algo tardío, de hecho es del 92, pero aún así va con el estilo de los 80'..._

_**The Ramones**, con el tema **Poison Heart**_

_me obsesioné con esa canción, así que se las regalo :3_

_**Link**: http:// www. youtube .com /watch?v=soJ8YtaPpsE (adivinen! sin espacios XD)_

_bueno, salute!_

* * *

**7. Flagstaff y más allá**

-¡take it easy…!

-¡cállate de una puta vez!

-¡don't let the sound of your own wheels…!

-¡cierra la boca!

-¡oye, no seas así! ¡No tengo la culpa de que la canción sea buena!

Mello se cruzó de brazos, reclinándose en el asiento. Estaban en un restaurante de carretera, con un enorme y rojo cartel brillante que rezaba "Dinner" en el techo. Habían parado a almorzar por consejo de Matt, por más que el rubio se negase terminantemente a perder más tiempo. Pero ni todo su orgullo junto pudo en contra de un estómago vacío, por lo que accedió siempre y cuando encontrasen algo a un precio razonable. Sin embargo, ahora lo lamentaba, ya que desde que había cantado en público aquella canción (que a cada minuto le parecía más y más odiosa), el pelirrojo le había tomado aprecio a la misma, por lo que no pasaba un minuto en el que no comenzase a tararearla, rasguear los acordes con la guitarra o, como en este caso, cantarla con animación.

-en serio, no tendrías por qué avergonzarte. Ganamos mucho esta vez, y todo gracias a ti y tu interpretación. ¡Tendrías que estar alegre!- le sonrió con simpatía, gesto que Mello respondió con un gruñido indefinido, para luego dar un mordisco al sándwich que estaba comiendo con el entrecejo fruncido.

-sólo cierra la boca.-replicó el rubio, luego un trago de cerveza.- Desde que me bajé de ese escenario de mierda no has parado de fastidiar. Así que si no quieres quedarte aquí más te vale dejar de ser un idiota, por más esfuerzo que eso signifique.- el pelirrojo puso los ojos en blanco. Estaba completamente seguro de que después de todo le había encantado ser el centro de atención, pero jamás lo admitiría. Sin embargo, decidió evitarse problemas, por lo que guardó silencio mientras estuvieron en el local.

Miró por la ventana. Desde que habían dejado Winslow, le sorprendió gratamente hallar árboles y vegetación mayor, que aunque desprovista de hojas, era un contraste notable con los vacíos parajes que habían dejado atrás. Sin embargo, a menos que se equivocase (lo cual era bastante probable), en ese momento estaban a treinta de enero, por lo que la primavera no se haría esperar.

Se sobresaltó. Treinta de enero… ¿había algo importante que recordar? Claro que sí. De hecho, era tan importante que si no hubiese pasado no estaría vivo. Su cumpleaños, su fecha de nacimiento. Faltaban dos días… y lo pasaría perdido en el desierto con un motociclista al cual parecía no importarle si vivía o no. Suspiró. Este iba a ser un cumpleaños realmente deprimente.

El rubio advirtió el suspiro, por lo que volteó hacia Matt. Frunció el entrecejo. –ni que se te fuera a ir la vida si no cantas en cinco minutos.

-no es eso… ah, no importa.- seguramente ni siquiera le escucharía. Así que se limitó a sacar un cigarrillo y encenderlo con aire ausente, pensando en que quizá pudiese escaparse hacia algún bar y celebrarse sólo…

-sí que importa, dejaste de cantar.-apuntó Mello, tomando su lata de cerveza una vez más.-…en fin, allá tú. Termina tu almuerzo y larguémonos, la camarera me mira de forma rara…- fulminó con la mirada a la susodicha, la que inmediatamente dejó de especular acerca de su cicatriz y mirarle descaradamente.

**+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+**

Según Matt, Mello manejaba a una velocidad insana por las calles de Flagstaff. Cualquiera con algo de sentido de autoconservación no hubiese sobrepasado los cincuenta kilómetros por hora en un espacio urbano, pero el muy psicópata ya bordeaba los ochenta. De alguna forma, sin embargo, lograba parar en los altos justo a tiempo, así como en los signos de pare y los ceda el paso, aunque en más de alguna ocasión un peatón molesto les mandó a ambos y su maldita motocicleta a un lugar harto desagradable.

No sabía si era suerte o habilidad, o quizá intervención divina, pero el pelirrojo realmente lo agradecía, fuera lo que fuese, ya que por más que el avezado motociclista llevase casco, él no llevaba ningún tipo de protección extra. Es decir, podría ver el momento exacto en el que ambos se matasen gracias a los goggles, pero eso no le salvaría la vida.

-¡oye idiota, nos matarás si no frenas un poco!- gritó finalmente, cuando luego de una breve pausa cortesía de un semáforo en rojo, prosiguieron con la carrera como si la policía los persiguiese.

-¡cállate, me desconcentras!- replicó Mello. Si había algo que odiaba con todas sus fuerzas era que se metiesen con su forma de conducir.

-¡pero…!- intentó insistir Matt, pero el motociclista, ya enardecido, le cortó en seguida.

-¡dije que te callaras, esto no es tu asunto…!- en ese momento, sin embargo, se oyó una bocina que por poco les deja sordos a ambos. El rubio abrió los ojos de par en par al ver un enorme camión que ya casi les cerraba el paso, pero aún así frenó con habilidad. Y justo a tiempo.

-¡fíjate, maldito imbécil!- se escuchó desde la cabina del camión, a escasos centímetros por encima de sus cabezas. Matt pensaba que eso sería todo, pero no contó con que Mello no estaba acostumbrado a recibir los insultos, sino sólo a darlos.

-¡¿Quién te creer que eres, idiota?! ¡Fíjate tú, que me echas tu mierda de camión encima!- respondió, mirando hacia la ventanilla.

-¡¿y qué hay de ti niño idiota?! ¡¿A caso crees que impones con ese juguete al que llamas motocicleta?! ¡Los de tu clase no me intimidan!- el camionero sacó la cabeza por la ventanilla y le echó una mirada de desdén al rubio. Matt casi podía sentir el odio que emanaba.

-¡baja y dime eso a la cara! ¡A ver si te atreves a medirte con "uno de mi clase", imbécil!

-Mello, cállate y vamos…- intentó decir el pelirrojo, deseando sobre todo salir de allí antes de que las cosas se pusieran feas. Pero fue como si no lo hubiese hecho.

-¡no será necesario, no necesito comprobar que puedo aplastarte la puta cabeza con una sola mano!- gruñó el hombre del camión, entrecerrando los ojos con rabia.

-¡eso tendría que verlo!- luego de aquello, el motociclista escupió hacia la cara del camionero, por más que este pareciese bastante capaz de cumplir su amenaza.

El hombre, bastante grande, descendió finalmente del camión limpiándose el rostro, realmente furioso por el atrevimiento del motociclista, mientras el rubio se bajó de su vehículo, haciendo tronar los nudillos. Matt, como observador imparcial, sólo podía decir que agradecía el hecho de que hubiese un hospital en Flagstaff, ya que Mello parecía un adolescente frente al mastodonte del camión.

Tal y como aquella vez, cuando el motociclista y el músico se vieron por primera vez, Mello se quitó los guantes y la chaqueta de cuero, dejándola a un lado (en realidad le cayeron a Matt en la cara, pero no reparó en aquello), mientras el camionero le miraba con una sonrisa burlona. En físico, el rubio no imponía para nada, pero cuando largó el primer golpe, como siempre, dejó claro que las apariencias engañan.

El hombre retrocedió, mirando sorprendido al delgado rubio, quien sonreía con suficiencia. Sin embargo, dejó de sonreír al esquivar el pesado puño del hombre, para después darle un golpe en la mandíbula, obligándole a retroceder una vez más. Pronto, una multitud se reunió en torno a la pelea, que a cada momento se hacía más violenta y más enérgica.

Mello golpeaba con maestría: se notaba que no era la primera vez que peleaba contra alguien más grande que él. Pero por más bueno que fuese, un solo puñetazo del enorme camionero sería suficiente como para dejarse sin sentido, por lo que a veces se veía obligado a retroceder de un salto. Sin embargo, un golpe en el estómago y una certera patada en las canillas fue suficiente como para dejar fuera de combate al más grande, quien cayó sentado en el piso, mientras el rubio volteaba hacia su público, quienes le dedicaban silbidos y aplausos, así como abucheos al enorme hombre vencido.

Bastante satisfecho, aunque con la respiración acelerada y una que otra magulladura, se pasó una mano por la frente para despejarse los ojos, ya que la melena rubia se los cubría levemente. Sin embargo, un ruido a sus espaldas y las exclamaciones de la gente reunida a su alrededor llamaron su atención, por lo que volteó apresuradamente.

Sin embargo, lo que vio no fue otra cosa que el pelirrojo, cigarro en boca y goggles sobre los ojos, de espaldas a él, con el puño alzado frente a su rostro, la respiración agitada y cara de no saber muy bien cómo había llegado hasta allí. Sorprendido, siguió la dirección de la mirada del joven, para dar con el camionero noqueado en el piso, con un ojo amoratado. Al parecer, según lo que se veía y la cara de conmoción de Matt, el gran hombre había intentado atacarle por la espalda. Y el pelirrojo se había interpuesto.

El rubio le observó con incomprensión unos segundos, hasta que el joven le devolvió la mirada. Le sonrió levemente, como disculpándose por haber interferido en la pelea, a lo que respondió alzando una ceja. Luego de una incómoda pausa, mientras que la gente de alrededor se dispersaba, Mello habló.

-¿… por qué mierda lo hiciste? Ese tipo te habría destrozado…- el pelirrojo parpadeó un par de veces, como confundido por la pregunta.

-yo no lo…es decir, no era justo, ya se había acabado todo… no lo sé, es inmoral atacar a la gente por la espalda…- Mello alzó las cejas, pensando en todas las veces en que él había hecho algo así en el pasado, pero no hizo ningún comentario. –quiero decir, tú hubieses hecho lo mismo…

-en verdad, lo dudo.- seco y sin diplomacia. Vaya desgraciado, pensó Matt. –pero bueno… si no nos vamos ahora este gorila querrá matarte cuando despierte…

Sin nada más que decir, caminó hacia su motocicleta, colocándose el casco y sentándose al frente del asiento. Matt le siguió luego de una pausa. En verdad, no tenía la menor idea de lo que le había impulsado a interponerse ante enorme camionero (el cual seguramente, como había dicho Mello, habría podido destrozarle), ya que era impensable recibir algún tipo de gratitud por parte de aquel motociclista. Es decir, pensaba mientras montaba en el veloz vehículo tras el rubio, por más que sintiese alguna, jamás se lo demostraría.

**+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+**

-… y asegúrate de comprar líquidos. No va a ser una etapa fácil, apenas hay pueblos por el camino que tomaremos. Ah, sí. Cuando digo líquidos, no digo gaseosa, si sabes a lo que me refiero. Así que si vuelves a llegar con esas mierdas en la bolsa, te aseguro que no llegarás a San Francisco con vida. ¿Está claro?- dijo Mello sin mirarle siquiera, mientras tomaba el dispensador de gasolina y lo colocaba con cuidado en el orificio de su motocicleta.

Matt le miró con aburrimiento. El rubio generalmente era un hombre de pocas palabras, pero cuando le daba por hablar no había quien le parase. Se limitó a asentir, ya que la experiencia le indicaba que si se atrevía a replicar se arrepentiría. Estaban en una estación de servicio, ya era más de media tarde y el motociclista se estaba impacientando, tanto por la demora como por la falta de "líquidos", ocupando sus propias palabras.

La verdad es que no tendrían que haberse demorado tanto en Flagstaff, pero la pelea contra el camionero les había hecho perder valiosos minutos que podrían haber ocupado para buscar con más tiempo a la gasolinera. Definitivamente no podrían seguir más adelante sin llenar el tanque, ya que a medida que avanzaban por las calles de la ciudad, el indicador del tablero de la infatigable motocicleta que les había conducido por los desérticos caminos fronterizos comenzó a indicar la falta de combustible, provocando, hay que decirlo, más de un par de maldiciones entre dientes por parte de ambos jóvenes.

Así que, mientras Mello se quedaba echando gasolina a su querido vehículo, le encargó a Matt comprar lo que necesitasen para el resto del viaje, por más que no le considerara lo suficientemente confiable como para no necesitar instrucciones explícitas.

Caminó en solitario por las calles de Flagstaff, observando de reojo los locales nocturnos, de los que venía el animado son del "Thriller" de Michael Jackson. Hundió una mano en el bolsillo, mientras la otra sujetaba la correa de su guitarra. Recordó algo. Mientras muchos de los chicos con los que se había juntado en su adolescencia insultaban y criticaban la música de moda, en peleas constantes con los fans del pop, él sencillamente se daba el lujo de comentar acerca de su simpleza melódica y el poco contenido de sus letras. Aún lo pensaba, pero creía firmemente que no tenía el derecho de insultar a los fans si ellos no le insultaban a él.

Sacudió la cabeza. Nuevamente, apenas estaba algún minuto a solas comenzaba a mirar hacia atrás, a su adolescencia, la cual no había sido un muy buen período de su vida. Es decir, definitivamente amaba la libertad que le proporcionaba la madurez, de ninguna forma le hubiese gustado volver a la casa paterna, por más que pasara hambre y frío a menudo en su departamento de mala muerte. Sin embargo, una pregunta rondaba su mente siempre, por más años que pasasen. ¿Qué hubiese pasado si sus padres, sus verdaderos padres, no le hubiesen abandonado?

Se le escapó una risa, mientras los bares y locales quedaban atrás. Era un poco tarde para preguntarse, después de todo en un par de días cumpliría los veinte. Por más que le gustase la idea de la irresponsabilidad juvenil, ya iba siendo hora de madurar un poco, y en ese sentido debía admitir que Mello tenía algo de razón al llamarle niño caprichoso, por más que eso hiriese su orgullo.

Sin embargo, no pudo evitar pensar en que así era su personalidad, algo retraído con sus pares, algo infantil. Si al rubio no le agradaba, eso era cosa de él, después de todo no cambiaría por persona alguna, por más que fuese aquella persona de la que dependía su llegada a la civilización. Así que, pensaba mientras escogía las mejores cajetillas de cigarrillos y un buen par de botellas de whiskey, si es que le daba la gana de madurar, sería por mérito propio, por más rubios quisquillosos y chicas que le mirasen raro. Como siempre, desde su juventud temprana, se mantendría al margen de la opinión de los demás, y seguiría sus instintos, los cuales hasta ahora, tal y como con la confianza que había depositado en el motociclista y la decisión de ir a vivir solo, no le habían fallado nunca.

**+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+**

-una, dos, tres… ¿Cuántas bolsas traes?- el rubio frunció el entrecejo, mientras Matt dejaba con un esfuerzo las cinco bolsas llenas de cosas en los compartimientos de la motocicleta. – ¿es que a caso no te dije que no gastaras tanto, pelirrojo imbécil?

-toma- replicó el joven distraídamente, lanzándole una botella de alcohol. Mello la recibió con sorpresa, mirando al guitarrista con algo de recelo.

-…no creas que me vas a comprar con esto. Sigo pensando que eres un imbécil.

-sí, de nada. Hay más de donde vino eso, así que si te gusta cierra la boca.- el rubio quedó boquiabierto, alzando las cejas ante el insulto. Sin embargo, se recuperó rápidamente, tomando a Matt del brazo con agresividad.

-no te atrevas a decir que me calle otra vez. –siseó con rabia, entronando los claros ojos- No te autorizo a que te tomes esas confianzas, ya te lo he advertido antes, así que si no quieres que las cosas terminen mal, más te vale cuidar tu boca. ¿Está claro?

Matt se mordió el labio. Perdido en sus pensamientos, había olvidado que el rubio era de temer cuando se enojaba. Es decir, ya se había acostumbrado a hablar con relativa normalidad con el motociclista, e incluso a bromear cuando este se encontraba de buen humor, pero se olvidaba rápidamente de que para Mello no había tal relación. Sólo era lo que le convenía.

Esbozó una sonrisa para tranquilizarle. –ah, lo siento. No fue mi intención insultar, estaba distraído, ¿sabes?- el tranquilo gesto del pelirrojo hizo que el enardecido motociclista apretara levemente los labios, como rumiando la sarta de groserías que había preparado para soltar. Respiró hondo, y finalmente soltó al pelirrojo, mirando hacia otro lado.

-…bien. Pero más vale que no se repita. Ahora sube, aún hay tiempo de avanzar un trecho por la interestatal antes de que se haga tarde.

Dicho esto, montó su motocicleta, pero Matt miraba con recelo al rubio, pensando en la última vez que había conducido a altas horas de la noche. El rubio suspiró y le miró con las cejas alzadas, mientras se colocaba el casco.

-y sí, descansé y dormí bien anoche. Hace milenios que no tomo una gota de alcohol. Ahora ven de una vez.- hizo una vaga seña con la mano, indicándole que se acercara, ante lo que el pelirrojo obedeció con cierta cautela. Pero antes de montar, carraspeó sonoramente para llamar la atención del rubio, ante lo que este tomó aire antes de voltear a verle.

-oye… hay algo que debes saber.- Mello no demudó la expresión, aburrido y levemente extrañado. Matt tomó aire para hacer su revelación final, después de todo, era algo bastante personal. –mira… hoy es treinta y uno de enero, ¿cierto?- el rubio alzó la vista al cielo, calculando, y asintió sin dudar. –bueno… la verdad es que en dos días yo… cumpliré los veinte. Sólo quería que lo supieras… quiero decir, estaremos juntos un tiempo después de todo.

Se hizo un silencio algo tenso. El pelirrojo miró el rostro del motociclista, el cual no demostraba emoción alguna. Casi se esperaba el suspiro resignado y el discurso del no-somos-amigos-ni-nada, pero en vez de eso Mello le miraba con la misma expresión aburrida. El silencio se prolongó por unos minutos, hasta que el rubio alzó las cejas.

-¿…eso es todo?- Matt asintió, algo sorprendido. ¿Dónde estaba el joven desconfiado y amargado de antaño? En cuanto al rubio, se encogió levemente de hombros y miró hacia el frente. –bien por ti, supongo.

-y… ¿no dices nada más?- algunos días atrás probablemente le habría insultado antes de darle a entender que le importaba "un puto comino", pero al parecer algo era diferente. Mello giró la cabeza hacia él, extrañado.

-… ¿Qué más voy a decir? ¿Quieres que te dé un abrazo? Sólo sube a la maldita moto para largarnos de aquí.- comenzaba a molestarse. El pelirrojo le trataba como una bomba de tiempo, tal y como si en cualquier momento se fuese a voltear y golpearle hasta la inconciencia. Es decir, lo hubiese hecho antes, pero no era tan inestable como Matt parecía pensar.

-… de acuerdo… sólo pensé en lo que dijiste hace unos días, lo de que no era bueno confiar demasiado en las personas.- el rubio le observó largamente. De verdad, recordaba a la perfección lo que él mismo había dicho, pero después de todo no era extraño que después de varios días juntos conversasen con algo de normalidad.

-mira, tú eres el que siempre insiste en contar la triste historia de su vida. La verdad, no me extrañaría que me dieses tu dirección y la combinación de tu caja fuerte si tuvieses una. Eres extraño, y tengo que habituarme a ello si quiero que pagues los gastos, ¿o no?

El pelirrojo le miró aún más confundido que antes, y algo molesto por lo de "la triste historia de su vida". Al parecer, por más que lo dijese en broma y para molestarle, era verdad que le resultaba al menos tolerable al rubio. Sonrió levemente. Probablemente jamás saldría de su boca algo así, pero lo que acababa de decir era una forma bastante original de hacerle saber algo parecido.

-… ¿montas o no?- dijo Mello, ya molesto y acelerando levemente su motocicleta, haciendo claro el mensaje de o te subes o me marcho.

-bien, ya voy. No es necesario que me amenaces…- puso los ojos en blanco, mientras montaba tras el rubio. Quien hubiese dicho que hacía cuatro o cinco días casi se habían matado el uno al otro.

**+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+**

En aquel tramo de la interestatal, al menos, había algo de tráfico. Por la hora que era, habían pocos vehículos, pero era casi reconfortante ver los faros de un auto iluminando el camino adelante y atrás, luego de noches completas de soledad. Sin embargo, para Mello era sinónimo de volver a las grandes ciudades, al ruido y a las leyes, y eso no le agradaba. Así que frunció el entrecejo, por más que en aquel momento atravesaban uno de los sitios más vacíos de la interestatal. Porque el rubio era incapaz de disfrutar aquel instante de libertad, de parar un momento a apreciar lo que vivía. Permanentemente miraba hacia delante.

Matt, sin embargo, agradecía esos pequeños guiños de civilización. Tenía ganas de caminar por las calles llenas de tiendas y locales de San Francisco, las cuales nunca había visitado. Quería ver el Golden Gate, pasear y perderse por allí, para luego ir al festival, encontrar a los chicos… y ver a Linda, si es que las circunstancias lo ameritaban. Tenían tanto que decirse, tanto de lo que hablar, que el pelirrojo no era capaz de pensar en otra cosa mientras a ambos lados el vacío desierto los rodeaba, con vagos ruidos de viento entre piedras dispersas, además del infatigable son del motor de la motocicleta de Mello.

Ambos guardaban silencio, perdido cada uno en sus pensamientos. El rubio aún no comprendía del todo lo que le había impulsado a llevar a su citadino compañero de viaje, pero lo asociaba a algo cercano a la lástima. Ahora, sin embargo, pensaba en todo aquello que podría estar haciendo si no tuviese la responsabilidad de llevar a Matt a San Francisco… y probablemente luego a Las Vegas. Realmente, prefería evitar las ciudades y los espacios urbanos demasiado grandes, no así los pueblos perdidos de la carretera, los cuales muchas veces le habían salvado la vida, sino que las grandes manzanas, plagadas de gente inepta y frívola… además de juzgados y policías. Confiaba lo suficiente en su capacidad de escabullirse, pero aún así no habría considerado nunca ir voluntariamente a la ciudad. Y más aún llevando como lo hacía a un rockero escandaloso. Se mordió levemente el labio, volviendo la atención a la carretera cuando un nuevo vehículo se cruzó en el camino. Esto podía bien ser alguna de las cosas más arriesgadas e inútiles que había hecho hasta ahora.

En cuanto al pelirrojo, pronto comenzó a preocuparse acerca del alojamiento. Por la información que había recibido por parte del motociclista, por varios kilómetros la autopista no tendría ni un solo pueblo, por lo que tendrían que confiar en su buena suerte para hallar una bendita posada de carretera. Y la buena suerte les había fallado bastante esos últimos días.

Las horas pasaban, y el vacío del desierto se hizo aún más evidente que antes, así como el problemático clima. Incluso Mello, abrigado como estaba, castañeaba los dientes levemente, mientras Matt no paraba de lanzar estremecidos suspiros y temblar de forma descontrolada, a tal punto que incluso el rubio motociclista pudo notarlo por sobre las vibraciones del vehículo.

Sin explicaciones, redujo levemente la velocidad y aparcó a un lado de la carretera, para luego descender de la motocicleta ante la mirada extrañada del pelirrojo. Se agachó en los compartimientos de la rueda trasera y rebuscó un momento, sacando finalmente una de las botellas de whiskey que Matt había comprado hacía unas horas. En es momento, el guitarrista resopló enfadado. Claro, el muy adicto necesitaba satisfacer su vicio. Se abrazó a sí mismo, pensando con nostalgia en las cálidas sábanas del hotel. Si tan sólo pudiesen llevarse una frazada en el próximo motel que encontrasen…

De pronto, se echó hacia atrás sobresaltado. Ante su nariz sintió el punzante olor del alcohol, por lo que observó sorprendido la tapa de whiskey que se ubicaba justo ante sus labios. Miró a un lado, encontrándose con la mirada tranquila y neutra del motociclista, quien sostenía la tapa de alcohol. Le observó interrogativamente, hasta que Mello, con un suspiro cansado, se vio obligado a responder.

-mira, es simple. Si no quieres morir congelado, tómate esto de una vez y sin respirar. No quiero tener que lidiar con un cadáver.- mantenía la pequeña cantidad de licor a la altura justa como para que la tomara. Sin embargo, Matt no pudo evitar pensar que si debía por fuerza elegir un tipo de licor para tomar, definitivamente no sería el whiskey.

-oye… te lo agradezco, pero en serio no me gusta mucho el whiskey…

-no es algo de querer o no querer. O te lo tomas o te obligaré a hacerlo.

El pelirrojo dudó aún un segundo, pero cuando el motociclista clavó sus claros ojos cargados de amenaza en los suyos se vio obligado a ceder. Así que, tomando la tapa de las manos del joven, se la llevó a los labios. Sin embargo, al estar temblando de forma descontrolada, más de la mitad terminó en el piso. Mello suspiró una vez más. Vaya desperdicio.

-basta, suelta eso.- tomó nuevamente la tapa y se la empinó de un trago, volviéndola a llenar inmediatamente después. –ahora abre la boca. Y hagas lo que hagas no lo escupas.

Dicho y hecho, con cuidado para no derramar ni una gota, el motociclista le dio de beber el whiskey contenido en la tapa de una sola vez, provocando que Matt tuviese un acceso de tos. Soltó una leve risa burlona, ante lo que el joven de la guitarra le miró con reproche.

-…no le veo la gracia, ya te dije que no me gusta el whiskey.

-deja de quejarte. Ya no tienes frío, ¿no es cierto?- sorprendido, el pelirrojo notó que efectivamente ya no estaba temblando, e incluso que la sensación térmica aumentaba levemente. Miró al rubio agradecido, pero este estaba demasiado ocupado dándole un trago a la botella de licor como para notarlo.

Una vez hubo terminado, secó su boca con la manga de su chaqueta, encontrándose con la mirada de Matt. Le miró con expresión aburrida, lazando las cejas.

-¿… qué? No he bebido en todo el día… es decir, definitivamente no estoy ebrio.

La mirada que le dedicó el pelirrojo dejó en claro que no le creía, por lo que Mello suspiró con cansancio. Sin embargo, no acabó allí, ya que Matt bajó de la motocicleta y caminó con seguridad hacia el rubio, quien le miraba cada vez más extrañado.

-el aliento.- dijo, mortalmente serio. Mello dejó caer la mandíbula, sin comprender una palabra, o al menos esperando que no se refiriera a lo que imaginaba. –el aliento. Es la única forma de saberlo.

-… ¿eres aún más imbécil de lo que pareces?- preguntó el rubio, incrédulo aún.

-hazlo ahora.

-olvídalo.- se cruzó de brazos. ¿Quién se creía que era el pelirrojo? –además, acabo de tomar whiskey, apesto a alcohol. No molestes.

Sin embargo, Matt no se rendiría fácilmente, por lo que tomó al delgado rubio con rudeza de los hombros y le acercó, respirando profundamente, mientras Mello estaba aún demasiado conmocionado como para resistirse.

Hubo una pausa, pero el pelirrojo alzó las cejas con sorpresa. –sí, no estás ebrio.

-…eres una persona extraña, ¿sabías eso?- replicó el motociclista, luego de una pausa algo violenta. Sin embargo, renegando luego con la cabeza, pasó por su lado y se dirigió al vehículo, indicándole con un gesto de la cabeza que ya se marchaban. El pelirrojo parpadeó extrañado un par de veces por la extraña conducta del rubio, mas rápidamente volvió a montar tras él. Fuera lo que fuese que le había incomodado, al parecer había pasado ya, por lo que juzgó conveniente dejar de preocuparse al respecto.

Sin embargo, Mello cayó en cuenta de algo extraño. Dejó de acelerar la motocicleta y miró al suelo con el entrecejo fruncido, hasta que decidió preguntar de todas formas.

-oye pelirrojo…- Matt, que en ese momento ajustaba la correa de su guitarra, hizo un leve ruido para indicar que le escuchaba. –si no te gusta el whiskey… ¿Por qué compraste tanto?

Hubo un silencio, mientras el pelirrojo alzaba la vista, extrañado. -te gusta el whiskey, y como eres el único que bebe de los dos, pensé que sería mejor así.- se encogió de hombros con sencillez, ya que la verdad para él no tenía nada de especial aquel hecho. Pero el rubio quedó pensativo unos segundos, tamborileando los dedos sobre el volante. Dio un leve suspiro antes de acelerar finalmente la motocicleta, pero Matt podría jurar, por más que iba en contra de todo aquello que Mello le daba a entender, que por debajo del potente rugido del vehículo se había escuchado un leve "gracias".

**+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+**

El pelirrojo entró a toda velocidad al vestíbulo de la posada, demasiado ansioso como para ser discreto. Sentía los parpados pesados desde hacía varias horas, y el hecho de poder descansar al fin le emocionaba más de lo que en otras circunstancias habría hecho.

Mello, por otro lado, entró a paso lento, echando una desinteresada mirada en torno antes de dirigirse al escritorio de la recepción, mientras Matt se dejaba caer sin mucha ceremonia a un asiento cercano. Se mantuvieron en silencio mientras esperaban al administrador, y el rubio miraba abstraído al exterior, pensando en los días siguientes. Gracias a Matt tenían suficientes provisiones, pero si las cosas se complicaban se verían en serios aprietos… sobre todo considerando que no les quedaba demasiado dinero, también cortesía del pelirrojo.

Mientras el rubio meditaba todas estas cosas, Matt se acomodó levemente en la silla. Si el maldito administrador no se presentaba, era perfectamente capaz de dormirse en aquella silla sin pensarlo siquiera. Bostezó, y al abrir nuevamente los ojos un ligero movimiento por parte de Mello le llamó la atención, por lo que giró la vista. El motociclista estaba sencillamente apoyado en el escritorio con ademán indolente, como quien se siente un poco por encima de todo. El pelirrojo se sonrió. Era bastante típico de él, su personaje, se podría decir. Sus párpados se cerraban mientras continuaba con su muda contemplación del rubio. Tenía incluso cierto misterio, es decir, casi como un clásico cliché. Un chico malo que en realidad no es tan malo. Sería interesante descubrirlo…

Sintiéndose observado, Mello alzó la vista, pero al girarse sólo vio a Matt completamente dormido y desparramado en la silla, la cabeza caída sobre el pecho.

Sin embargo, un leve carraspeo llamó su atención. El administrador se hizo presente, y luego de insinuarle por varios minutos que no quería "personas sospechosas" en su posada, admitió pasar las llaves de un cuarto luego de un par de respuestas cortantes por parte del rubio.

Luego de recibir la llave, se volvió para decirle al pelirrojo que ya se iban, pero lo vio aún echado inconciente en su silla.

-oye imbécil, arriba.- dijo con rabia, pero fue como si no hubiese hablado. Comenzó a frustrarse, ya que después de todo también estaba bastante agotado como para que el pelirrojo le hiciese enojar de aquella forma. Le sacudió levemente, pero el cansado joven sólo atinó a removerse y quejarse un poco. Oyó una risita a sus espaldas, por lo que se volteó con los ojos entronados, y el administrador murmuró un par de atolondradas disculpas antes de retirarse cabizbajo.

Finalmente, le tiró del brazo, con lo que Matt quedó tendido cuan largo era en el suelo, ya bien despierto.

-… ¿era eso necesario?- se quejó, frotándose los ojos con una mano. El rubio se cruzó de brazos antes de replicar con frialdad.

-completamente. Ahora vienes de una vez. Si te retrasas más no pienso abrirte la puerta, ¿me oyes?

-sí, claro.- musitó el pelirrojo, levantándose con pesadez del suelo. Mello le observó impertérrito mientras se levantaba, pero una vez que estuvo en pie vaciló ligeramente. El motociclista alzó las cejas con burla.

-tu agilidad me impresiona.- comentó con sarcasmo, ante lo que Matt le miró resentido.

-tú eres el bastardo que no me deja dormir… ¿tienes algún trastorno del sueño?

El rubio rió levemente. –deja de echarme problemas encima, ya tienes los tuyos. No intentes averiguar los míos.

Mientras hablaban, caminaban lentamente por el corredor de la posada, buscando entre las puertas el número de la suya. Matt le miró largo rato sin hablar, hasta que el rubio le miró con extrañeza.

-… ¿Qué?- preguntó fingiendo indiferencia, pero le molestaba levemente el constante escrutinio del pelirrojo. Este se tomó su tiempo para contestar.

-no te ha resultado fácil, ¿cierto?- Mello se detuvo en seco, tomado por sorpresa. ¿Qué intentaba decir? Matt notó que el rubio no estaba a su lado y miró en torno, hallándolo algunos pasos más atrás. El rubio no le miraba, sino que observaba el suelo con expresión abstraída. El pelirrojo notó que al parecer había sido algo brusco. -…es decir, a veces dices cosas que hablan de ello, no sé si me entiendes. Bueno, sea como sea, pareciera que siempre hay algo que te molesta…

-¿serás tú?- replicó con frialdad, lo que le señaló a Matt que se estaba acercando al punto.

-no me refiero a eso, y de hecho creo que sabes exactamente lo que quiero decir.- Mello abrió la boca para contestar, pero Matt fue más rápido. –hasta ahora las cosas no te han salido bien. De hecho, creo que los Fallen Angels no fueron tu primera pandilla, y también creo que los ibas a dejar de un momento a otro. ¿Me estoy acercando?

-¿Por qué no me dejas en paz? Ya tengo suficiente con cargarte de un lugar a otro en mi motocicleta…

-…si no fuese así, no hubieses accedido a llevarme tan fácil. Y sobre eso, hay algo que quiero preguntarte al respecto. Me llevaste después de que peleamos fuera del bar, luego dijiste que me ayudarías a llegas a San Francisco, y por último ahora accediste a llevarme a Las Vegas. Realmente te lo agradezco, pero en serio quiero saber qué te propones.

-una sola palabra. Dinero.- dijo Mello, con impresionante sangre fría. –así lo pactamos, y así va a ser hasta que lleguemos hasta donde debemos llegar. Si realmente querías saberlo, ahí está. Lo lamento si no fue lo que esperabas.

Hubo un largo silencio. Matt abrió los ojos de par en par, impresionado por la dureza de sus palabras. El rubio en un principio le miró desafiante, pero al poco rato desvió la vista y caminó a la puerta de su habitación, ahora bastante cercana, mientras el pelirrojo no hizo nada más que mirarle. Hizo el ademán de cerrar la puerta, pero alzó los ojos un momento, mirando a los verdes y resentidos del guitarrista. Suspiró, e hizo un leve ademán con la cabeza.

-entra de una vez. Es tu habitación después de todo.

El pelirrojo le observó unos momentos, con esa misma mirada de compasión que le molestaba tanto. Mello entronó los ojos en señal de advertencia, pero Matt se acercó con seguridad y puso su mano en el hombro del motociclista.

-siempre pretendes ser el malo, pero en serio creo que no eres lo que pareces.- el rubio se cruzó de brazos, sin mirarle. –no sé lo que te pasó en la cara, ni tampoco sé si te acomoda fingir todo el tiempo, pero realmente creo que valdría la pena desandar un poco el camino. Quizá todo esto de las pandillas no sea para ti, quien sabe.

-ya está bueno. Cállate.- ordenó Mello, apartando la mano del pelirrojo de un golpe. –si tanto te interesa, te diré lo que pasó. Sólo te pido que me dejes tranquilo de ahora en adelante a cambio. ¿De acuerdo?

Su tono era brusco y su expresión era seria, le tomó con brusquedad de un brazo y lo hizo entrar tras de sí. Cerró de un portazo, y mientras Matt le observaba impresionado por el arrebato, el rubio se dejó caer en una silla cercana, cruzándose de piernas y mirándole con el entrecejo fruncido. El pelirrojo lo imitó, sentándose con nerviosismo en el borde de la cama, por lo que ambos quedaron frente a frente. El motociclista respiró hondo. No le hacía gracia revivir lo sucedido, pero si con ello le dejaba en paz, estaba dispuesto a hacerlo.

-…verás, hace unos años me escapé de casa. No me interrumpas.-el guitarrista, que hizo el ademán de decir algo, cerró la boca. –y… necesitaba dinero. Supongo que entiendes a lo que me refiero, no es muy fácil viajar sin nada. Bueno…- le costaba bastante hablar al respecto, eso Matt lo veía claramente. –a diferencia tuya, no sé tocar guitarra, y digas lo que digas no se me da cantar o hacer idioteces en el escenario. Así que aposté, y digamos que no me iba mal. De hecho, tenía bastante suerte. Pero digamos que eso me jugó una mala pasada.

Su tono se suavizaba a medida que hablaba, como si en cierta forma se sacara un peso de encima. El pelirrojo se impresionó de lo mucho que coincidían sus historias, después de todo él también se había ido antes de tiempo de casa. Luego de una breve pausa, como si colocara sus pensamientos en orden, Mello prosiguió.

-uno de los últimos días en los que estuve en mi ciudad, hice una apuesta bastante arriesgada. En resumen, gané, pero al tipo que me tuvo que pagar no le hizo mucha gracia…

-espera, ¿eso te lo hizo una persona?- Matt no podía creerlo. A lo más, pensaba que el rubio había sufrido algún accidente, pero jamás se le ocurrió que alguien fuese capaz de ser tan cruel. Eso explicaba muchas de las manías de Mello, sobre todo su permanente desconfianza.

-sí, que no te extrañe. En cierta forma salí incluso bien parado. Bueno, no es que yo haya sido demasiado indefenso, incluso a esa edad, pero el tipo ese me ganaba por lo menos en un metro y varios kilos. Me golpeó contra su moto, hubo una fuga y… bueno, me lanzó un encendedor. Supongo que te imaginarás lo que sigue.

El pelirrojo le miró en silencio, mientras el motociclista se palpaba distraídamente el costado quemado de su rostro, mirando hacia algún punto indefinido en el suelo. Realmente, al guitarrista le parecía todo un desatino hacer un comentario, pero aún así pensaba que debía decir algo.

-Mello, yo… en serio lo siento. No pensaba que…

-no te justifiques. Pasó hace algún tiempo, y no pienso que sea demasiado grave.

-pero…- el rubio alzó la vista, dejando a las claras que ya no quería continuar con el tema, por lo que Matt calló un momento. Sin embargo, había aún un par de preguntas que necesitaba hacer. -¿Qué edad tenías?

-quince.- el músico se mordió el labio, sintiendo una punzada de compasión. Demasiado joven como para cargar con tanto.

-ah… y ¿Qué era tan importante como para apostar así? Es decir, ¿ganaste algo?

Mello le miró, e increíblemente sonrió. La respuesta no podía ser más irónica.

-mi motocicleta.

Dicho esto, se levantó de la silla. Hablar demasiado le daba sed, y ahora realmente necesitaba su botella de whiskey. Así que se encaminó hacia su motocicleta, esa que tanto le había costado obtener, a buscar su droga personal. Porque tal y como le dijo alguna vez al pelirrojo, todos huimos de algo en cierta forma, por más que él llevase su carga a cuestas por los caminos como un constante recordatorio del precio que había pagado por su boleto a la libertad.

* * *

_... :P_

_bueno, ya se capta más o menos como fueron las cosas con el rubio_

_bueno, más abajo hago otros comentarios..._

_...reviews!!_

_**+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+**_

**_:)_**

_hola!_

_como siempre, I salute you XD_

_seh, ahora se unen y volas locas... ya era hora! XD_

_ahh... sí el otro día se me olvidó mi abrigo y casi me congelo en un paradero esperando micro... bus, por si acaso_

_aiaiai... mi Mello presidente... ya se viene el siguiente ;)_

_y sí, tengo 15 :3 y tu? :P_

_bueno, piropos, piropos y más piropos, como siempree :D_

_Adieu!_

**_Crosing_**

_hola!_

_wow, vale ^^_

_seh, MxM es drogaaa -.- yo estoy completamente viciada con ellos, a tal punto que a veces me asusto XD_

_ahh, chocoholico, fumador, alcoholico y... MattMelloholico?_

_inventamos un vicio XD_

_bueno, ojala que te haya gustado_

_Adieu!_

**_br0kenztar_**

_Hola!_

_no problem, mein friend (mezcla entre alemán e inglés...XD)_

_hagamos un club antiensayos, yo también los detesto cuando no me dejan tiempo -.-_

_AHH, sí estuve paseandome x tu profile... me gusta imaginarme a Mello como... mina XD jajaja_

_sí, si aceptas un consejo, JAMÁS escribas tres cosas al mismo tiempo. Créeme, no funciona :S_

_ahh, algún día oré a arizona, es uno de mis sueños frustrados ^^_

_Letzte: un punto espinozo. Realmente tengo ganas de seguirlo, pero entre mis ochenteros y mis rebeldes sin causa, además de mis inspiraciones repentinas, me cuestaaaa!_

_(y el tema me quedaba un poco grande cuando lo empecé, nesesitaba experimentar más con la narración)_

_y bueno, para variar me explayo mucho -.-UU_

_bueno, que andes bien_

_Adieu!_

**_ManaMM_**

_Hola!_

_bueno... para responder a tu pregunta, te digo que:_

_yo+Matt+Mello+fic=Yaoi seguro XD_

_lo que pasa es que me gusta llevar las cosas con calma, es decir, yo por lo menos no me tiraría encima del primer motoquero que se ofrezca a llevarme a algún lado, por muy Mello que sea XD_

_pero relax, se viene y en demasía ;)_

_bueno, que andes bien_

_Adieu!_

**_Laurita_**

_Hola!_

_...soy sincera? Mello cantando fue un regalo de mi para mi XD_

_"well Im standin' on a corner on Winslow, Arizona, and such a fine sight to see..." (8)_

_XD eso es lo que dice, habla de un tipo que anda por la carretera escapando de sus problemas... entiendes por qué tenía que cantarla Mello? XD_

_bueno, eso es ^^_

_que andes bien_

_Adieu!_

**_Kari-chan_**

_Hola!_

_jeje, gracias ^^_

_no sólo eso... empieza el 26 de Enero, en la madrugada... es decir, en el preciso momento en el que los dos... (spolier! XD)_

_bueno, entiendes lo que quiero decir, cierto? :P_

_ja, ok que andes bien_

_Adieu!_

**_abril_**

_Hola!_

_jajaja, pobre Matt... me encanta que dependa un poco de Mello ^^_

_sobre el lemmon... sí, habrá sí o sí, no hay vuelta que darle XD_

_habrá una graaaan advertencia :)_

_oye, jajaja, eres más ansiosa que yo! XD_

_tranqui, romance se te va a salir hasta por las oreja cuando sea el momento ;)_

_y... ahora empieza lo bueno_

_sobre Linda... te puedo spoileriar un poco? no la mencino por nada... buajajaja!_

_y... uf, ya me adelanto demasiado -.-_

_bueno, me alegro que compartamos gustos ^^_

_que andes bien_

_Adieu!_

_**PD:** no era necesario el último review, hay mucho que hacer por acá pero siempre intento actualizar lo antes posible._

**_DarkFayry 0612_**

_Hola!_

_no te preocupes, eres bienvenida XD_

_jajaja, ya en serio_

_no te reprimas! review kilométricos son más que amados :D_

_bueno, ahí hay algo de la historia del rubio, el siguiente chap se va a ver más ^^_

_jeje, gracias, me alegro de que te agrade mi forma de escribir :D_

_bueno, que andes bien_

_Adieu!_

**_Emotional-Drug_**

_Hola!_

_XD jajaj, no te reprimas lol_

_bueno, mandale mis plegarias a Joe Satriani ^^_

_bueno, Matt y su vicio sencillamente se apegan al cannonXD lo de su banda ya lo pondré en el siguiente especial y los peinados... no XD_

_jajaja vivan tus reviews! y muchas gracias por la canción, amo Metallica ^^_

_(te doi... hum, Holy Diver de Dio :D)_

_bueno, que andes bien ^^_

_Adieu!_

**_Funeral-Of-The Humanity_**

_Hola!_

_AMO tus nombres :D_

_jajaja, sí... algún día escribiré algo sobre eso XD_

_MxM, sofá... es un poco cliché no? :P_

_bueno, no importa 8)_

_ah, sí. Disfruté mucho de escribir el concierto, me gusta imaginarme a Mello cantando y Matt mirándolo y pensando en el pasado..._

_bueno, así se van metiendo de a poco uno en el mundo del otro ^^_

_jaja, pienso que va a haber más de una sorpresa respecto a eso, espero sinceramente que no me odien por el giro que va a tener la historia de aquí a un par de chaps más... CHAN!_

_bueno, gracias por leer, pues!_

_Adieu!_

**+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+**

_yajuu!_

_ahora al fin empieza mi parte favorita de la historia!! :D_

_bueno, que anden bien... pronto las cosas se van a poner color de hormiga por acá... BUAJAJA soi mala XD_

_bueno, que anden bien y disculpen la demora_

_Adieu!_


	8. Sólo llámame Mello

_Hola!_

_bueno, de lleno a lo que nos convoca, a diferencia del primer especial, este no tiene nada de gracioso_

_bueno, ahora verán más o menos que al motociclista le tocó un poco más difícil que a Matt, y espero que esto aclare dudas acerca de su personalidad_

_...en lo personal, estos chaps especiales son bastante... personales, valga la redundancia, porque son más o menos cómo fui craneando la historia antes del primer chap_

_espero que les guste! (a pesar de que es un poco corto)_

_**DISC!: **Mello no me pertenece (POR QUÉ!!??...) sino que como siempre le doi el crédito de su perfecta creación a Obata y Ohba... malditos creativos..._

_y ahora, banda sonora_

_**recomendación musical:**_

_**Ain't It Fun**, volviendo con los **Guns N' Roses**_

_**Link: **http://www. youtube .com /watch?v=kEaB8ykvIj0 (sin espacios!)_

_Youtube ha estado eliminando videos, así que si un link no funciona, avísenme y lo cambiaré ;)_

_bueno, for those about to read, I salute you!_

**

* * *

8. Extra 2: Sólo llámame Mello**

Su contrincante era el doble de ancho y mucho más alto que él, pero el chico era hábil y no se rendía ante nada. Le lanzó su mejor derechazo a la mandíbula con todas sus fuerzas, pero esto sólo le hizo daño a sí mismo y enardeció al gigante. Retrocedió frotándose los nudillos y pensando en la mejor manera de atacarle, mientras el otro intentaba alcanzarle con sus pesados puños. Pero por suerte era lo suficientemente ágil como para esquivarlos, ya que probablemente sólo uno sería suficiente para noquearle.

Pero el hombre no era imbécil, ya que mientras lanzaba otro fuerte golpe y el chico le esquivaba una vez más, con la otra mano logó asirle de su melena rubia, provocando un grito de dolor. Tiró hacia atrás de los cabellos para alzarle el rostro, mientras a su alrededor le abucheaban. Estaba más que perdido.

El hombre le miró de forma burlona, mientras el más joven sentía cómo se le desprendían los pelos de la nuca e intentaba desesperadamente soltarse, aguantando las lágrimas. Era una pelea más que injusta, pero ya se había iniciado, y el hombre se aseguraría que nuca más intentara retar a alguien más grande que él. Pero el rubio estaba decidido a no dejarse ganar, por lo que mientras su contrincante se pavoneaba ante el público, le lanzó una patada certera en las canillas, así que se vio obligado a soltarle.

Aprovechando la distracción, le golpeó una vez más el rostro, pero esta vez le atinó a la nariz, por lo que el hombre retrocedió tapando su cara e intentando contener la hemorragia. Muchos de entre los asistentes rieron, celebrando la astucia del chico, y aún más cuando éste volvió a cargar contra el oponente, empujándole con el hombro y golpeándole cerca del estómago, haciéndole caer.

Todos aplaudieron, hubo varios gritos animados y uno de los espectadores se adelantó y alzó la mano del rubio en señal de victoria, mientras otros tantos ayudaban al hombre a levantarse y se iban con expresión ceñuda. En cuanto al chico, estaba más que feliz por haber noqueado al gigante, pero más aún por no tener más daños que un ojo amoratado y algunos dedos rotos. Ya antes le había ido mucho peor en circunstancias parecidas, y Roger, en el orfanato, no se ponía nada feliz cuando le sorprendía herido luego de sus frecuentes escapadas.

Cuando la multitud comenzó a dispersarse, el rubio se encaminó hacia la avenida principal, buscando algún buen lugar en donde comer. Estaba lleno de bares y restoranes, pero esos lugares estaban fuera del alcance de su bolsillo. Así que se dirigió a un carrito de hot dogs cercano, el cual aún funcionaba a pesar de que ya eran altas horas de la noche por la casi nula competencia. El chico siempre compraba comida allí, por lo que el hombre le tenía cierta simpatía, e incluso a veces le regalaba alguna salchicha extra. Siguió sus vagabundeos con expresión meditativa, estremeciéndose levemente por el frío de la noche. Subió el cierre de su chaqueta de cuero, la cual se había sacado por la pelea, esperando capear algo las bajas temperaturas gracias a esto. Pero en ese momento escuchó a un lado la bocina de un auto. Demasiado bien conocía esa bocina.

Se volteó a tiempo para ver aparecer un auto en bastante mal estado, de color azul oscuro, que intentaba llamar su atención. Aparcó a un lado suyo, ante su indiferente mirada, y una silueta se inclinó sobre el asiento del copiloto para bajar la ventana. Una chica rubia, de no más de dieciocho años, apareció por el espacio de la ventanilla, haciéndole señas para que se acercara. Sabiéndose atrapado, el chico se dirigió con desánimo hacia el auto.

-que hay, Halle…- dijo despreocupadamente.

-¡Mihael, que haces aquí a estas horas… otra vez!- dijo la chica, entre enojada y preocupada.

-sólo paseo…

-¡no mientas! ¡Estás todo despeinado y tienes un ojo morado! ¡Sube al auto, maldita sea!

El joven obedeció con un suspiro resignado, abriendo la puerta y sentándose en el asiento del copiloto ante la mirada rabiosa de la joven. Esta arrancó el auto y se dirigió hacia el orfanato. No le regañaría aún, ya que estaba muy concentrada manejando. Había obtenido su licencia hacía poco y no le haría gracia perderla por un descuido. Pero al llegar a un semáforo en rojo, se volvió hacia el chico con expresión malhumorada.

-prometiste que no lo volverías a hacer, Mihael. Me juraste que nunca más te escaparías. ¿Por qué te empeñas en hacerlo? Siempre llegas todo magullado, no me hace gracia verte así…

-dime Mello.- dijo sencillamente el rubio, mirando por la ventana con aire distraído.

-¿…Qué?

-sólo llámame Mello. Todos lo hacen.- repitió, volviéndose hacia Halle. Pero pronto se arrepintió de esto, ya que la muchacha sintió un olor extraño en el aire y se molestó aún más.

-¡y para más remate estuviste bebiendo! ¡Roger te asesinará si lo descubre! Y ni creas que te llamaré como te dicen esos amigotes pandilleros tuyos…- replicó furiosa. – comprende de una vez: sólo tienes quince años. Ni creas que puedes hacerlo todo de una sola vez a esta edad. Cada vez que te veo estás peor, más lleno de cicatrices y heridas…- posó una mano en la mejilla del chico, acariciándole con ternura casi maternal, pero este rechazó el gesto apartando el rostro. La joven desistió con un leve suspiro. - no es buena la vida que estás llevando. Llegará el día en que te arrepientas de todo lo que haces hoy.

-no lo creo…- dijo sencillamente el rubio que había vuelto a mirar por la ventana con aire ausente.

Hubo un nuevo silencio, mientras Halle conducía y el chico observaba las calles pasar una tras otra, jugueteando distraídamente con una pequeña cruz que colgaba de su cuello. La joven lo notó, pero eso sólo contribuyó a aumentar su enojo.

-si no me escuchas a mí, por lo menos sé consecuente con lo que crees. ¿Realmente piensas que con todo lo que haces te ganarás el cielo?- inmediatamente se arrepintió de lo dicho, ya que el rubio la fulminó con la mirada.

-eso no te incumbe, Halle.- dijo, guardando el rosario entre sus ropas nuevamente. –lo que hago o dejo de hacer es mi problema. No te entrometas.

-Mihael…- comenzó a decir la joven, pero el chico giró el rostro nuevamente, malhumorado. Quizá no era buena idea sacarle aquello en cara, pensó ella, pero realmente detestaba el hecho de que estuviese destruyendo su vida. Sin embargo, para el rubio esto no tenía mayor importancia. Sólo esperaba el momento propicio para poner en marcha aquello que preparaba desde hacía tanto tiempo.

Luego de un nuevo silencio, Halle se impacientó por su actitud desinteresada, así que decidió recurrir a medidas drásticas. Si no la escuchaba a ella por las buenas, tendría que ser por las malas.

-Mihael, no me hagas delatarte a Roger. Es algo que realmente no quiero hacer.- el aludido se volvió rápidamente hacia la joven, su cara por primera vez demostrando preocupación.

-no te atreverías a hacerlo…

-lo haré si no me prometes no escaparte nunca más. ¿Qué clase de tutora sería si no lo hiciera?- en el orfanato, habían impuesto un régimen de tutorías para casos problemáticos, y cómo no, Mello había sido el primero en la lista. Pero por más que la joven se esforzase, el chico se resistía a verla como una autoridad.

-ya eres una mala tutora.- replicó el rubio, mirándola con una sonrisa burlona.

La joven le miró enojada, pero aún así no pudo evitar sonreír ante su descaro. Era un chico muy extraño, extremadamente listo, pero también extremadamente rebelde, sus escapadas eran cosa de todos los días y encontrarle durmiendo en un sucio callejón no era para nada extraño para alguien que le conociese lo suficiente. Finalmente, apartando la vista de su protegido y concentrándose en el camino, llegó en pocos minutos a las afueras del orfanato.

Mello abrió la puerta para decender, pero como recordando algo, se volvió hacia Halle. La joven no le miraba. Sabía lo que quería, pero se sentía tremendamente culpable cada vez que cedía a sus exigencias. Pero cuando el rubio se inclinó hacia ella por encima de la palanca de cambios, afirmándose del manubrio y del respaldo del asiento del conductor, no pudo evitar juntar sus labios con los de él. Era tres años menor que ella, un chico rebelde y vividor que tendría que estar a su cuidado, por quien se tendría que hacer responsable. Pero cuando insistía y movía sus labios con la destreza de alguien de bastante más edad, se olvidaba de la responsabilidad y sólo recordaba cómo con su insolencia y su impulsiva inmadurez le había conquistado.

-no eres una mala tutora. Eres una pésima tutora.- dijo Mello a modo de despedida, separándose finalmente y bajando del auto. Halle le vio desaparecer por un costado del edificio, probablemente para volver directamente a su habitación a través de la ventana sin tener que enfrentar el riesgo de que lo atrapasen en el recibidor.

Se preguntó cómo terminaría todo, si finalmente el rubio se enderezaría por si mismo, o si ella debía dejar de ceder ante él y predicar con el ejemplo sobre responsabilidad. Pero sabía que no iba a ser capaz, ya que Mello tenía más que claro que ella haría lo que él quisiera.

Finalmente, se alejó conduciendo hacia su propia casa, meditando sobre todo esto, sin notar que el rubio la observaba atentamente desde la sombría esquina del ruinoso edificio, sin decidirse a llamarla una vez más. Quizá debería haberse tomado más tiempo para decir adiós, después de todo, lo más probable era que no se volviesen a ver, por más que ella no lo supiera. Sin embargo, con un suspiro entre apenado y resignado, se volvió definitivamente, ya que necesitaba empacar sus escasas pertenencias y prepararse para partir.

Todo había sido planificado desde hacía meses para poder irse para siempre del orfanato, para ser libre de una vez y dejar sus penas atrás, por más que antes del final se llevaría un indeleble recuerdo marcado a fuego en la piel. Pero ajeno a esto, a los quince años, habiendo vivido una acelerada y precoz adolescencia, comenzó su vida independiente, siempre en camino y con su chaqueta de cuero puesta, con la vista fija al frente y sin cuestionarse ni volverse nunca hacia atrás.

* * *

_...bueno, así es la vida_

_espero que les haya gustado, y también la canción, ya que es una de mis favoritas de los Guns_

_bueno, ahora..._

_REVIEWS!_

**o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o**

_**Kika Us-Chan**_

_Hola!_

_bueno, hartos reviews, hartas respuestas :P_

_wow en serio? gracias, me alegro que te guste esta pequeña paranoia_

_jajaja Matt+guitarra=me da miedo lo cool que podría llegar a ser alguien así... o____o_

_pero bueh ^^U..._

_la verdad es que el chap de Matt no me gusta mucho porque es demasiado corto, y porque al principio eran como "hmm... ¿cómo habrán sido sus vidas si no tiene nada que ver con lo que pasó en Death Note?" y de ahí surguieron los extras... y tienen muchas creencias personales y teorías, y me da un poco de pena mostrar cuan loca puedo llegar a estar XD_

_jeje, compartimos gustos en música! me alegra oírlo! :D_

_XD mis amigos siempre me dicen "oye, tú no naciste en los ochenta, ya para con esa músicaXD"_

_bueno, resumiendo, espero que este chap te haya gustado también :)_

_y bueno, que andes bien y volás_

_Adieu!_

_**DarkFayry 0612**_

_Hola!_

_no, no te disculpes, yo ando bastante leenta para escribir y debo reconocerlo -.-_

_wow! ya somos dos que amamos perdidamente a Mello! wii! XD_

_jajaja lo del pastel me dio mucha risa, lo consideraré! (quzá no para este fic, pero para otro... quien sabe XD)_

_ah lo de la celebración... jujuju, eso va a estar interesante :P_

_pero no comento más ;)_

_bueno, la verdad es que sí es coinciencia que se ambiente el año que nace, así como el comienzo es en el día D, no sé si me entiendes ^^_

_y lo de Mello lavando la moto... vaya sí que lo considero para este fic... :B_

_vivaaan los reviews kilométricos! (y las imágenes mentales del pastel y la moto XD)_

_bueno, que andes bien y vale por el review  
_

_Adieu!_

_**Maundrell**_

_Hola!_

_dos reviews, dos respuestas ;)_

_bueno, da igual :) pero aún así muchísimas gracias por el review^^_

_ahh, sí sobre Mello demostrando sus dotes de vocalista... jeje, es un regalito que me hice en este fic XD_

_bueno, lo de las vegas no iba en el plan original de la historia, pero me lo pidieron bastante... quizá haga una parte dos o lo incluya de todas formas_

_jajaja lo de "Cara Mello" casi no pude terminar de comer por su culpa XD_

_...DONDE CONSEGUISTE ESE POSTER? he buscado por cielo, mar y tierra pero... nada TT_TT_

_(bueno, tengo una figurita, pero no es lo mismo XD)  
_

_ahh... Mello es único y maravilloso ^^ aunque lo trato un poco mal en este fic..._

_...pero bueh_

_uh... lo de Linda, espero que no me mates cuando... CHAN mejor no digo más..._

_y sí, sólo Mello puede ganarse una motocicleta de esa forma ^^U_

_bueno, que andes bien_

_Adieu!_

_**abril**_

_Hola!_

_bueno, si eres ansiosa, nos llevaremos muy bien, ya que yo también lo soy ^^_

_en serio te alegré el día? bueno, espero hacerlo otra vez :P_

_:O en serio? yo quiero leer ese fic!_

_cuando esté listo, espero ver el enlace XD_

_(y sí... es más cómodo el mustang :D)_

_lo de poner a todos los personajes... lo siento, pero es demasiado... y además, ¿que haría L en los ochenta XD? me lo imagino con lentes y una chaquta de cuero... jajajaja (todo en buena sí :)_

_y sobre poner a Near... de nuevo imaginandomelo con una chaqueta de cuero..._

_bueno, sobre Linda... la vas a odiar, sólo te digo eso... y digo que esa es la idea_

_a diferencia de mis otros fics, estará ahí para ser odiada_

_y sí, eso de el aliento... es que Matt no es "raro", sólo es "confianzudo"_

_es decir, ¿quien le hablaría de la historia de su vida a un tipo que conoce desde hace menos de una semana?_

_pero bueh, así es el pelirrojo_

_y lo del romance... ya viene, ya viene_

_y bueno, muchísimas gracias a ti :)_

_Adieu!_

_**Suby-chan**_

_Hola!_

_bueno, muchas gracias, se le pone esfuerzo XD_

_y sí, van lento pero seguro... pero habrá romance (demasiado), lo juro_

_y sí, lo más difícil es mantener a Mello en el canon, pero se hace lo que se puede_

_...sobre el chocolate, tendrá una aparición por todo lo alto, pero es mejor que no diga mucho más al respecto ^^_

_bueno, muchas gracias por el review_

_Adieu!_

_**Tu fan!^/////^**_

_Hola!_

_mi fan! XD_

_wow, me alegra que te haya gustado ^^_

_y las canciones, esa es la idea, descargalas que ahora se vienen las mejores XD_

_(la de este chap es media oscura, pero bueh...)_

_lo del YAOI... ya lo habrá, de hecho, hay algunos ensayos escritos desde hace un tiempo, pero lo quiero hacer lento..._

_ es decir, en los otros fics ya se conocen y de hecho son amigos desde hace tiempo, pero en este se van apenas conociendo..._

_dales tiempo! XD_

_y Linda no lo estropeará... sólo hará las cosas más interesantes en cierta forma...CHAN!_

_jaja sí, los padres no comprenden el verdadero poder de fanfiction XD_

_mi papá sobre todo no lo comprende, aunque yo no le dejo ver lo que hago XD_

_bueno, lo siento por tu cerebro... :(_

_bueno, que andes bien_

_Adieu!_

**o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o**

_... reviews, reviews, reviews..._

_(quien diría que el primer beso del chap no sería un MxM... no me odien)  
_

_bueno, el próximo chap se viene movido, pero por mientras espero que les haya gustado este ;)_

_bueno, hasta la próxima_

_Adieu!  
_


	9. Problemas en mitad de la nada

_Hola!_

_acá vuelvo con esta historia que me tiene de los nervios en el colegio (¡no dejo de pensar en ella :S!)_

_pasan muchas cosas bastante interesantes, así que les recomiendo mucha atención... y que no se tomen todas las cosas literalmente ;)_

_bueno, no tengo mucho que decir hoy, así que... historia!_

_...peeero_

_**Disc: **ni Matt ni Mello me pertenecen, a lo más puedo reclamar los derechos de su guitarra y moto respectivamente :P (recurden a Takeshi Obata XD) AC/DC tampoco me pertenece, aunque a este paso voy a usar todas sus canciones para este fic XD_

_y..._

_he estado dejando los links de todas las canciones en mi profile, y lo voy a seguir haciendo a medida que avance la historia..._

_...pero aún así..._

**_recomendación musical:_**

_**Thunderstruck **de los inigualables **AC/DC**_

_...tienen cierto favoritismo, pero les juro que no es intencional XD_

_**Link:** http: // www. youtube .com / watch?v=B0ZKFd29RBk (ya saben, sin espacios :)_

_y ahora, For Those About To Read, I Salute You!_

**

* * *

**

9. Problemas en mitad de la nada

El rubio clavó sus ojos claros en los verdes del pelirrojo, en una clara advertencia de que su integridad física estaría en peligro si no dejaba de mirarle de esa forma. Matt apartó la vista con lentitud, algo abochornado. Desde que habían hablado acerca de la historia de la infame cicatriz, Mello estaba aún más hosco de lo habitual, contrario a lo que se pudiese pensar, y se irritaba sobremanera ante cualquier mirada demasiado sensiblera por parte del guitarrista.

El rubio tomó un trago de su whiskey. Ya era de mañana, y la sed arreciaba como nunca por alguna razón. Sin embargo, sintió de nuevo los ojos de Matt clavados en su cara, por lo que se giró con brusquedad, salpicando algunas gotas de alcohol en la camisa del pelirrojo.

-ya basta.- musitó sencillamente. El aludido apartó la mirada una vez más, pero decidió replicar.

-aún no me lo trago…- dijo levemente, renegando con la cabeza mientras tomaba una lata de cerveza.

-…y no es algo que te tengas que tragar. Así son las cosas.- se cruzó de brazos, aún furioso.

Matt se abrazó las rodillas, agitando levemente su cerveza con aire distraído. Sentados tranquilamente en el suelo de la habitación, desayunando con alcohol y sándwiches de quien sabe cuantos días atrás, la conversación no fluía y muchas veces se concentraban en sus respectivas latas, botellas o cigarros. El pelirrojo, por su parte, estaba convencido que luego de aquella reveladora conversación, Mello había alzado un muro de reserva aún más espeso que el anterior, sólo que ahora era incapaz de reprochárselo…

-¡que no me mires con esa cara de imbécil, pelirrojo de mierda!- gritó finalmente el rubio, levantándose y mirando al guitarrista con el entrecejo fruncido. -¡esa es una de las razones por las que no le hablo de eso a la gente!

El pelirrojo se limitó a mirarle con expresión neutra. –de nuevo con el orgullo, Mello. A veces las personas sólo quieren ayudar, y harías bien en aceptar una mano de vez en cuando.

-esa es una de las cosas en las que no tendrías por qué meterte. Es mi vida, y la vivo como yo quiera.- se volvió, caminando con paso fuerte hacia su motocicleta. Matt le miró con aburrimiento. Probablemente le amenazaría con irse… otra vez, pero ya hacía tiempo que esa táctica no funcionaba. Y efectivamente, a través del cristal de la ventana, observó como el rubio vacilaba junto al vehículo unos minutos, para después, pensándoselo mejor, volver a sentarse junto al pelirrojo, quien fingió no haber notado nada.

Hubo un nuevo silencio, durante el cual ni uno de los dos mostró intenciones de decir una palabra. Matt tomó un trago más de su cerveza antes de proseguir con la conversación, apagando la colilla de su cigarro al mismo tiempo.

-¿sabes? Las chicas aman a los tipos sensibles con historias traumáticas… ¿te ganas a muchas con eso?- lo dijo sencillamente para entablar conversación, por lo que se sorprendió ante la mirada hostil que Mello le dirigía.

–eres un frívolo de mierda.

-oye, lo siento si te afectó, pero tú eres el que siempre anda viendo el beneficio que obtiene de las cosas. Es decir, ¿a quien no le molesta una buena compañía de vez en cuando?

-cierra la boca. Yo al menos no voy flirteando por allí mientras me corto las venas por otra chica. Y no, no me afectó.

El pelirrojo alzó la vista, algo resentido. –oye, eso fue un golpe bajo.- el motociclista le ignoró, por lo que hubo un nuevo silencio. Pero Matt decidió contraatacar. –en realidad, por más que me lo digas, estoy seguro que a más de alguna le sacaste lágrimas con eso…

-no soy tan vacío como tú.- replicó el rubio, tomando un trago de whiskey. –prefiero concentrarme en el camino que andar perdiendo el tiempo con alguna idiota.

-eso es un pensamiento vacío.- apuntó Matt, encendiendo un nuevo cigarrillo. –y lo dices casi cono si hubieses hecho el celibato. ¡Alaben todos al santo motociclista virgen!- remató con sarcasmo. Sin embargo, a su lado el sobresalto de Mello llamó su atención, por lo que se volvió a mirarle. -¿Qué?

-limítate a fumar.- musitó, a todas luces a la defensiva. El pelirrojo parpadeó confundido, hasta que captó más o menos de qué iba la cosa. Sofocó una risa.

-espera, ¿has tenido alguna novia en el último tiempo?- el rubio no replicó, pero Matt decidió continuar indagando. -¿…al menos en toda tu vida? ¿Cuántas? ¿Cinco?- más silencio, por lo que el pelirrojo continuó con su juego. -¿…menos? ¿Tres? ¡Dos, al menos dos!... ¿una?

-¡cierra la boca!- estalló finalmente el rubio, por lo que Matt supo que había dado en el clavo.

-¡una! Vaya, pensé que los tipos como tú vivían de todo… ¡me impresionas! Y más encima me dices que nunca has…

-¡dije cierra la boca!- en un hecho inédito y probablemente irrepetible, Matt notó cono algo de color aparecía en las pálidas mejillas del rubio. -¡paga los gastos y limítate a eso, no quiero escuchar tu voz de aquí a San Francisco! ¡¿Me oíste?!

Captando que había llegado demasiado lejos, el guitarrista se limitó a reír. –oye, lo siento. No pude evitarlo. Pero tienes que admitir que es… ¡vaya! No sé si entiendes lo que quiero decir.

-si no te callas en este momento, vas a tener que remplazar las cuerdas de tu guitarra. ¿Entendido?- la risa de Matt se cortó en el acto, y tomó inmediatamente su preciado instrumento del suelo a su lado. -me alegro que hayas captado el punto. Nos largamos.

Se levantó, aún furioso, mientras el pelirrojo se abrazaba a su guitarra. Y mientras montaba en su motocicleta intentó convencerse a sí mismo que no era algo de oportunidades, sino que su religión le impedía obtener ese tipo de experiencias premaritales.

**_o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o_**

-oye, me dijiste que no había pueblos en esta parte de la carretera…

Mello no respondió, sino que se limitó a descender de su vehículo para tomar algo de alcohol. De alguna forma que Matt no comprendía del todo, casi de la nada había surgido una congregación de casas en medio del desierto de Mojave, con bastantes moteles alineados en una sola calle. Era casi una imagen surrealista, pero el pelirrojo se quedó poco tiempo haciendo esas consideraciones, sobre todo al notar que el motociclista ya llevaba más de media botella de un trago, como en aquellos primeros días. Intentó arrancarle la botella de las manos, pero al hacerlo hizo que el alcohol se derramase sobre la chaqueta y los pantalones del joven.

El rubio respiró hondo, sacudiendo los brazos para intentar secar algo su chaqueta. Debía recordar que si lo mataba no tendría dinero para llenar el tanque de gasolina. – ¿Por qué mierda hiciste eso?

-ya te dije que nos matarás a ambos.- replicó con valentía, ya que Mello nuevamente le dirigía una mirada peligrosa. –oye, ¿no habíamos quedado en que no beberías cuando debes conducir?

-lo sé, precisamente por eso.- Matt alzó las cejas, sin comprender. –mira, ya son más de las seis, y aunque podríamos viajar aún un trecho, yo pensé que preferirías celebrar tus veinte en algún lugar cercano a la civilización…

No pudo hablar más, ya que el pelirrojo le rodeó con sus brazos. -¡sabía que en el fondo eras bueno Mello!

-sí, claro. Suéltame.

El guitarrista no esperó a oírlo dos veces, por más que realmente se sentía en deuda con el rubio. Mello, por su parte, volvió a su botella, mientras Matt se alejó un par de pasos para encender un cigarrillo.

-estás más alegre últimamente.- observó. El rubio le ignoró una vez más, pero el joven insistió. –es decir, ya no creo que seas tan amargado como antes.

-vaya, ese es un gran triunfo personal.- replicó Mello con sarcasmo, cruzándose de brazos mientras caminaban por la calle.

-de hecho, creo que haré algo por ti. ¿Qué te parece si nos pasamos por algunos bares y te consigo una cita?

El motociclista se volvió con los ojos entronados. –en serio eres frívolo.

-oye, no tengo la culpa de que las chicas me quieran. Y podríamos matar dos pájaros de un tiro, ya verás a lo que me refiero.- le sonrió sugerentemente, mientras Mello desviaba la mirada.

-no. Ni lo pienses.- dijo, ya molesto nuevamente. –si hay algo que realmente no me interesa es competir por quién se la lleva más rápido a un motel. Así que será mejor que busques un sitio barato para almorzar. Barato.

Matt suspiró, sonriendo levemente. Al parecer era un tema espinoso, pero estaba convencido que luego de una buena comida y un par de tragos el rubio tendría mejor disposición de ánimo para lo que fuera.

Mientras tanto, Mello observaba detenidamente las vidrieras, hasta que un pequeño y sucio bar le llamó la atención. Le parecía conocido de alguna parte, pero no sabría decir en dónde había visto algo similar. Con un leve encogimiento de hombros, se lo señaló al pelirrojo, quien le dirigió una mirada de desagrado antes de seguir al motociclista hacia dentro.

Una rockola sonaba desde un lugar sin determinar, mientras unas luces agónicas colgaban desde el techo, tiñendo el ambiente de un agradable aunque oscuro color sepia. Si en alguna parte podría hallar a personas que Mello llamase iguales, pensó Matt, definitivamente sería en un local como ese. El rubio pasó por entre las mesas con ese aire indiferente tan suyo, dirigiéndose hacia la barra sin prestar atención a las miradas que le dirigían desde las mesas, todo lo contrario al nervioso guitarrista que le seguía los pasos. Finalmente, se sentó en la barra y le hizo una seña al cantinero, pidiendo un whiskey.

-según creo, íbamos a almorzar… y tenemos bastante whiskey en la moto.- comentó Matt, algo molesto. Después de todo tenía hambre. Mello tomó un largo trago antes de replicar.

-es mejor el whiskey recién abierto.- razonó. –y no tengo hambre.

El pelirrojo le miró con algo de resentimiento. Vaya egocéntrico. –bueno, iré a ver algo para comer. Nos vemos más tarde.

-no me moveré de este lugar.- dijo el motociclista con indiferencia, volviendo a su whiskey. Matt rodó los ojos y caminó hacia la salida, mientras sacaba un nuevo cigarrillo.

Sólo al salir a la calle del pueblo se dio cuenta de que no tenía la menor idea del lugar en donde se encontraba. Cuando estaba solo y perdido en medio del desierto, una de sus máximas preocupaciones radicaba en averiguar en qué lugar exacto se encontraba, ya que de no hacerlo podría ser fatal. Pero ahora que viajaba con su rubio compañero, le dejaba a él esa tarea. Era un poco abusador de su parte, pero era parte del trato después de todo. Y Matt sólo debía preocuparse de tocar en algún lugar.

De verdad, ambos se beneficiaban en gran medida del hecho de viajar juntos, Mello controlándolo todo y el pelirrojo haciendo lo que más le gustaba hacer. Se sonrió. Quizá, si se hubiesen conocido en circunstancias diferentes, habrían podido ser grandes amigos, pero el reservado pandillero le resultaba casi inasequible. Era realmente desconfiado, y se preguntó si, después de todo, el asunto de la cicatriz era el único mal recuerdo que guardaba de sus vagabundeos por la carretera.

Y sobre aquella historia, era incapaz de comprender la actitud orgullosa del motociclista, desdeñando la ayuda que le ofrecían y cualquier gesto de compasión. Era casi como si deseara realmente que le dejaran solo… pero con tal curso de pensamientos se le ocurrió una idea extraña. Quizá no era orgullo después de todo. Quizá su rechazo a la compasión tenía otras raíces. Y si a eso le sumaba las especulaciones que había estado haciendo la noche pasada acerca de su incapacidad de permanecer demasiado tiempo con una sola pandilla...

Renegó con la cabeza. Se estaba dejando llevar por su imaginación, intentando hallarle sentido a algo que no tendría por qué interesarle siquiera. Es decir, dudaba sinceramente que Mello se preocupase por sus problemas o que intentara ayudarle de alguna forma, por lo que no veía procedente hacerle una especie de psicoanálisis a su compañero de viaje, sobre todo considerando cómo reaccionaba al preguntarle acerca de su pasado.

Pero por más que pensase aquello e intentara convencerse que el rubio no se merecía una segunda lectura, era indiscutible que había algo extraño con respecto a él, algo intrigante, si así se le puede llamar. Su permanente reticencia le parecía curiosa como mínimo, ya que era completamente contrario a su propia personalidad, siempre dispuesto a conversar y contar sus problemas, al menos cuando le preguntaban, y en ese sentido no era extraño que alguien tan reservado como Mello le llamase la atención.

Repentinamente, sin embargo, se vio obligado a parar en seco sus reflexiones, ya que sintió que impactaba de frente con algo… o alguien, mejor dicho. Ya que al alzar la vista se encontró cara a cara con una chica bastante guapa que le observaba con cara de disculpa.

-¡… lo siento, iba distraída y yo…!- parecía nerviosa, y se sonrojó levemente cuando Matt la miró directo a los ojos.

-no te preocupes, está bien.- le sonrió para tranquilizarla, consiguiendo que soltara una risita nerviosa. Al parecer, no era una chica de muchas luces. Sin embargo, en aquel momento, se le ocurrió una idea bastante buena. –Oye, ¿te apetece comer algo?- preguntó repentinamente, dejando a la chica perpleja.

-sí, no hay problema.- Matt ensanchó su sonrisa. Perfecto.

-y dime, ¿no tienes una amiga…?

**_o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o_**

-hey, Mello…

El aludido dejó el vaso que se disponía a tomar en la mesa con un suspiro de cansancio, y sin voltearse siquiera le espetó una respuesta al, según parecía, animado guitarrista.

-¿…qué quieres?

-mira, hay alguien que quiero presentarte.- Matt estaba seguro del éxito de su plan, la chica en cuestión era bastante linda y estaba más que dispuesta a tener una cita con el rudo y misterioso motociclista que tan animadamente le había descrito.

El rubio se volvió con lentitud, y frunció el entrecejo al ver al par de muchachas que le observaban con interés creciente. No hizo comentarios, pero fulminó a Matt con la mirada. Creía entender más o menos lo que se proponía el pelirrojo con esto de las presentaciones, y no le hacía la más mínima gracia.

Como Mello no decía nada, Matt carraspeó ligeramente para disipar la tensión. –bueno, él es Mello, el tipo de quien les hablé.- otro silencio, en el cual el motociclista se limitó a observar sus tres inoportunos acompañantes. -…bueno… esta es Carrie- la chica de cabellos castaños saludó con un gesto. –y ella es Michelle.

El rubio no hablaba, sino que continuaba mirando con enojo al guitarrista. Finalmente, cortando por lo sano, decidió sentarse a un lado de Mello, seguido de cerca por una sonriente Carrie. En cuanto a la otra muchacha, Michelle, miró con gesto suplicante a su amiga, al parecer algo intimidada por la frialdad del rubio, que en ese momento se había volteado sin prestarle atención siquiera y continuaba bebiendo su whiskey. Sin embargo, optó por sentarse a un lado del motociclista, mirando con interés la gran cicatriz de su rostro, lo que no contribuía precisamente en hacerla menos desagradable para Mello.

Pasaron los minutos, el rubio bebía, Matt conversaba animadamente con su chica y su amiga se aburría progresivamente. El día pasaba, el alumbrado público se hizo presente, y el pelirrojo ya se estaba aclimatando al ambiente, mientras la castaña y él tomaban un par de tragos.

Algunas horas después, Mello se sintió incapaz de tomar un vaso más de whiskey. Las hileras de botellas que habían frente a él en la barra se emborronaban progresivamente, y sólo en ese momento se dio cuenta de que se había pasado de la ralla. De vez en cuando aún oía palabras imprecisas de la chica que tenía a un lado, intentos vanos de iniciar una conversación. Decidió ignorarlos, no sólo porque no le interesaban en lo más mínimo, sino que también porque era incapaz de comprender lo que intentaba decirle.

Cansado de todo aquello, se volvió hacia el pelirrojo para decirle que pagara todo y se largaran de allí, pero en ese momento notó que él y su acompañante se besaban apasionadamente, lo cual no era para nada extraño considerando la gran cantidad de vasos vacíos que se encontraban en la barra frente a ambos. Pero él no estaba de humor como para esperar a que terminase con su improvisada cita, por lo que tomó a la chica con brusquedad del hombro y les separó a ambos, para la irritada sorpresa del guitarrista.

-¿…qué pasa Mello?- preguntó finalmente, notando que su compañero estaba completamente ebrio, y por lo tanto para nada conciente de lo que hacía. El rubio pasó una mano por su frente antes de contestar, para contener el mareo.

-paga y larguémonos de aquí, no tengo ningún interés en llevarme a esa tipa a la cama.

Se hizo un silencio, en el cual ambas amigas miraron a los jóvenes con caras de horror. Matt se golpeó la frente con la mano. Vaya caballero que había resultado el motociclista.

-disculpa…- Mello volteó con desgano, pero al hacerlo lamentó no haberse ahorrado el esfuerzo, ya que Michelle le dio una bofetada con todas sus fuerzas.

Ambas amigas se fueron del bar bastante ofendidas, mientras el rubio mantenía una mano contra su rostro. Matt suspiró y se sentó a su lado, pasándole un brazo por los hombros. Seguramente, de estar sobrio, no le habría dejado hacerlo.

-eres terrible.- dijo sencillamente. Mello le miró con cara de pocos amigos.

-tú eres el que trae a un par de perras para pasar el rato.- replicó, con bastante compostura a pesar de su evidente mareo. –eres un maldito frívolo, sigo pensándolo.

-puede ser…- replicó Matt, con cansancio y sin ganas de discutir. –vámonos de aquí antes de que te tomes todo el whiskey del local.

Sin embargo, las cosas no iban a resultar tan sencillas. Una risa despectiva llamó la atención del rubio, y al alzar la vista se encontró con otro joven, a todas luces otro motociclista, que le miraba con burla.

-sí que eres un caballero.- comentó con sarcasmo, obviamente intentando provocarle. –si eres así de sutil con todas las chicas que conoces realmente no quiero pensar cuanto tiempo llevas sin… ya sabes.

-Mello, vámonos…- murmuró Matt, intentando evitar una escena como la del día anterior, sobre todo considerando que ahora el rubio no estaba en el pleno uso de sus facultades. Sin embargo, Mello se desembarazó del brazo del pelirrojo y fulminó con la mirada al otro joven, quien se limitó a sonreírle con suficiencia.

-¿Qué? ¿Quieres que vayamos afuera?- alzó la voz de forma exagerada, comportándose tal y como la primera vez que él y Matt se habían encontrado. -¿o no eres lo suficientemente hombre?

El otro motociclista estaba al parecer aún más ebrio que Mello, por lo que se levantó de la barra con aire vacilante, a pesar de lo cual miró al rubio desafiante. El pelirrojo estaba seguro de que todo aquello terminaría mal si dejaba las cosas como estaban, por lo que tiró del brazo del motociclista e intentó sacarlo del local de todas formas.

-Mello, ven aquí. No vale la pena…

-sí, rubio. Mejor haz lo que te conviene y te vas a buscar a tu noviecita, que quizá incluso te haga el favor…- enardecido por el alcohol, Mello no pensó dos veces para largar el primer golpe, por lo que el ebrio joven salió despedido hacia atrás. Sin embargo, tal y como Matt lo había previsto, el rubio se movía con menos de la mitad de su agilidad usual, por lo que recibió bastantes golpes antes de ser capaz de defenderse.

El otro joven, luego de algunos golpes certeros por parte del rubio, le tomó de la chaqueta y le estrelló sobre una mesa, pero a los pocos segundos era Mello quien le tenía inmovilizado contra la mesa y le golpeaba con agresividad. Sin embargo, empujándole con ambas piernas, su rival logró sacarle de encima, mientras algunos vasos y un cenicero caían de la superficie de madera, haciéndose trizas contra el suelo.

-¡ya basta…!- Matt, con valentía, intentó interponerse, pero el rubio le hizo a un lado de un empujón, y ambos motociclistas continuaron con su encarnizada pelea.

Finalmente, todos los clientes del bar intentaban detener a los dos jóvenes, Mello con un ojo en tinta y su oponente escupiendo sangre. Sin embargo, cuando este tuvo que ser sostenido entre dos personas, semiinconsciente, y ya parecía que todo había acabado, el rubio se adelantó una vez más, eludiendo al gentío, y de un solo golpe su adversario quedó tendido en el piso. Pero no se detuvo allí, y ante la mirada aterrada de todo el bar largó una patada con sus pesadas botas de motociclista directo al rostro, haciendo que el ya inconciente joven se encogiese en el suelo.

Sin embargo, se vio obligado a detenerse cuando sintió un par de brazos detenerle por la espalda, a pesar de continuar forcejeando para continuar con la golpiza, sin importarle el hecho que el vencido motociclista estaba ya completamente sin sentido.

-¡Mello, se acabó, ya basta…!- era Matt quien intentaba detener su avance, pero el rubio era bastante fuerte. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, lograba ver el pandillero que Mello era en realidad, por más que en los últimos días las cosas habían estado bastante tranquilas. Pero a pesar de su evidente nerviosismo por la agresividad del joven, no desistió en su intento, y continuó sujetándole… al menos hasta que el motociclista se volteó con brusquedad y le dio un puñetazo, provocando gritos ahogados por parte del resto de los espectadores y logrando que un hilo de sangre resbalase por el mentón del guitarrista.

En ese momento, algo de cordura se coló por entre la inconciencia del rubio. Matt, que en ese momento pasaba un dedo por el lugar de la herida manteniendo la vista pegada al piso, haciendo muecas de dolor de vez en cuando, sólo había intentado ayudarle. Siempre, desde que se habían conocido, por más que no tenía por qué hacerlo, lo había hecho. Había intentado evitar que hiciera una estupidez por culpa de su ebriedad, y él le había correspondido con un golpe, tal y como a sus anteriores esfuerzos había respondido con insultos.

Sin embargo, ahora lo había arruinado. No había nada que hacer, era sólo cuestión de tiempo para que el guitarrista diese media vuelta y buscara otra forma de llegar a San Francisco. Se había comportado como un imbécil, y ahora tendría que pagar las consecuencias. Pero no podía dejar que notara que este hecho le afectaba, por lo que cuando Matt volvió a mirarle endureció el gesto. Si ya se iba, lo mejor era que se acostumbrase a la idea.

-Mello, vámonos de aquí, quieres…- dijo con seriedad, mientras volvía a limpiar la sangre que continuaba escurriendo de vez en cuando. Al parecer, contrario a lo que el motociclista habría podido pensar, Matt no tenía intenciones de irse.

El rubio quedó pasmado por su actitud. Si se hubiesen encontrado en la misma situación pero con los roles intercambiados, tal y como había pensado el día anterior, el motociclista dudaba sinceramente haber actuado de la misma forma que el músico que en ese momento le observaba sin atisbo de furia o resentimiento en su calmo rostro.

Finalmente, como Mello no hacía ningún movimiento, el pelirrojo pasó un brazo por sus hombros y le alejó del bullicio del bar, mientras un grupo bastante numeroso se encargaba del inconciente motociclista.

Caminaron en silencio varios minutos, Matt estremeciéndose levemente por el frío nocturno. No tenía idea de qué hora era, pero esperaba que no fuese muy tarde. Sin embargo, había cosas que el motociclista no terminaba de comprender del asunto de hacía unos minutos, así que se volvió hacia su acompañante. Tenía los ojos entronados, intentando enfocar su imagen, mientras el otro joven buscaba con la mirada un buen sitio donde alojar.

-¿…por qué?- preguntó sencillamente.

Matt se volvió, sin comprender por unos minutos, pero pronto logró ver el significado de su pregunta. Por qué no me golpeaste de vuelta, por qué no me dejaste allí por ser un idiota malagradecido, en resumen, por qué no me diste lo que merecía por imbécil. Antes de replicar, le sonrió con la misma simpatía de siempre.

-eso es lo que hacen los amigos.- dijo, para después señalar un motel de las cercanías y dirigirse hacia allí, sin cavilar demasiado acerca del incidente de hacía unos momentos, sino que pensando dejar al rubio en la recepción para ir a buscar la motocicleta con el dinero y así pagar por su alojamiento. Y por esta vez, Mello no halló razones para insultarle y recordarle que sólo eran un par de extraños que viajan juntos por conveniencia.

**_o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o_**

El pelirrojo se estiró en el sofá, pero pronto se arrepintió de ello por culpa de los dolores en ambos brazos. Al no tener una idea acerca de cómo manejar una motocicleta, había tenido que cargarla toda la distancia entre el bar y el motel, sin contar que después había tenido que llevar a Mello a la rastra hacia la habitación. Se levantó para ver en qué condiciones estaría, casi seguro de que le vería en la misma posición en que le había dejado la noche anterior, por lo que se sorprendió al hallar la cama vacía.

No pudo evitar reírse de la situación. Claro, se había olvidado del poder de la rutina. Se levantó finalmente, con un ligero dolor de cabeza provocado por el exceso de alcohol de la noche anterior. Sin embargo, se volvió al advertir algo extraño en la mesita de noche junto a la cama. Se dirigió hacia allá, notando algo que definitivamente no era cortesía del motel.

Una cajetilla de cigarros. Y no cualquier cajetilla.

La tomó con curiosidad. Sí, eran bastante caros, de hecho eran de esas marcas que siempre observaba con codicia en las vitrinas pero que jamás se plantearía siquiera en considerar para comprar. Y obviamente no eran del tipo de cigarrillos que se regalarían de cortesía.

Sin poder evitarlo, tomó uno de los cilindros desde el interior de la caja, sintiendo el impacto del olor a tabaco nada más abrir el empaque. Sin decidirse a fumarlos o no, contempló el cigarro con curiosidad, al menos hasta que sintió la puerta abrirse de golpe. Era Mello, quien al verle despierto se quedó plantado donde estaba. Hubo un momento de silencio, en el cual el motociclista, visiblemente incómodo, desvió la vista hacia un punto situado más o menos a la derecha del guitarrista.

-… ¿qué tal vas, Matt?- preguntó en voz baja, aún sin mirarle. El pelirrojo le miró extrañado.

-…bien, creo.

Mello exhaló con fuerza. -me refiero al golpe, pelirrojo imbécil.

-ah… no te preocupes por eso. Fueron peores los de cuando peleamos en Nuevo México.- sonrió con sencillez, mientras el rubio asentía con sequedad. Sin embargo, Matt aún tenía una pregunta que hacer. –oye… ¿sabes algo de estos?

Agitó levemente la cajetilla y el cigarro que tenía en su mano, ante lo que el rubio parpadeó confundido unos minutos.

-ah… no lo sé, creo que son de los huéspedes anteriores. Te los quedarás, supongo.

El pelirrojo le observó detenidamente, ante lo que Mello apartó la vista una vez más. Y en ese momento, Matt tuvo un claro indicio acerca de cómo los cigarrillos habían llegado hasta su habitación, ya que de haber estado allí desde la noche anterior probablemente se habría dado cuenta. Asintió, mientras una sonrisa asomaba en su rostro.

-sí, son de buena marca. Creo que me los quedaré después de todo, y supongo que tendré que agradecerle a la persona que los haya dejado aquí.- el motociclista le dirigió una breve mirada, pero inmediatamente después se volvió hacia la puerta. Sin embargo, antes de salir, se detuvo y le observó por sobre el hombro, mientras Matt se ocupaba de examinar la cajetilla con entusiasmo.

-feliz cumpleaños.- el pelirrojo se volvió precipitadamente, impresionado, pero Mello, al parecer bastante apurado por alguna razón, ya había cerrado la puerta de la habitación con un golpe seco.

* * *

_... :D_

_jejeje, las cosas se ponen buenas..._

_y ahora_

_Reviews!_

**_o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o_**

**_MissBelovedLilith_**

_Hola!_

_je, no es problema;) ahora conversamos_

_bueno, respondiendo:_

_lo continuaré, que no te quepan dudas :)_

_me alegra que te guste el fic, para eso está XD_

_y... bueno, amemos a Mello con toda nuestra alma :3_

_XD jajaja, con eso está más que bien, no te preocupes_

_bueno, que andes muy bien y etcs varios ^^_

_Adieu!_

**_abril_**

_Hola!_

_es la hora loca :P gran frase_

_bueno, la verdad es que siempre intento responderlo todo porque he leido a tipas a las cuales admiro sinceramente y... nunca contestan... y es triste :( así que no quiero cometer el mismo error_

_jajaja Halle como tutora..._

_bueno, en mi escuela nos ofrecieron unas tutorías y somos unos malditos diesiseisañeros que lo hacen bastante bien, así que pensé que una mina de 18 lo haría bastante bien :)_

_además, no me gusta que a la historia le crezcan brazos y piernas, así que no puse mucho sobre esta chiquilla... pero te puedo decir que es la señorita responsabilidades, mejores notas, etc (por eso se siente tan culpable por estar con Mello)_

_... y por supuesto, una escena de huída del orfanato no podía faltar, después de todo y aún considerando que esta historia no tiene nada que ver con Death Note, estamos hablando de Mello XD_

_(sehh, merced de algún milagro mi muso inspirador, mejor conocido como amigo imaginario con forma de Mello XD, regresó...)_

_y con respecto a tu fic, bueno, si lo publicas en otra plataforma, aún así me gustaría leerla ^^_

_y sobre Linda..._

_ya hice mi testamento, eso es todo lo que diré por el momento_

_y sobre el romance..._

_puede que me salve de la muerte con cierta situación que ocurrirá más temprano que tarde ;)_

_"saludos desde el quinto infierno...no espera era el fin del munedo(osea,  
venezuela)y todos se murieron fin ¬¬" XD muy buenaaa_

_y que andes bien y saludos desde este humilde rinconcito del mundo (osea Chile :P)_

_Adieu!_

_PD: estoy algo atascada con Mello, Presidente!... espero que este chap te haya gustado como garantía ^^U_

**_Gaarabato o Funeral_**

_Hola!_

_siempre supe que eras también Funeral, como que noté tu forma de escribir :)_

_...pero bueh XD_

_espero que en este transcurso de tiempo hayas leído el chap, y asimismo espero que te haya gustado :D_

_bueno, me alegra que te guste como van las cosas, es decir a veces me da la locura, abro un paréntesis y escribo lo que amaría que pasara sin ninguna razón en ese momento, pero luego me veo obligada a borrarlo..._

_...es difícil mantener el rítmo..._

_ahh, sí, Mello está entrando en confianza... es decir, cualquiera lo haría si vas viajando durante tanto tiempo con la misma persona_

_bueno, muchísmas gracias por el review ^^ y cuídate también_

_Adieu!_

**_DarkFayry 0612_**

_Hola!_

_bueno, andamos igual... el colegio me tiene sobrepasada -.-_

_pero bueh, este es como el rincón felizXD_

_ayayayay... Mello es Mello, aquí y en los ochenta XD, no lo sé, yo creo que se tuvo que defender a golpes en el manga también..._

_y sí, la falta de afecto le pesa al pobre :(_

_Halle..._

_jajaja, la verdad es que a mi tampoco me gusta como pareja de Mello, pero era eso o inventar un personaje... y como que no sé, me gusta más sacar aún más personajes de su contexto (le agarré el gusto al UA)_

_jajaja, habrá más del rosario y de la cicatriz, de hecho hay algunos borradores de escenas que te encantarán por lo que me dices ;)_

_sobre el especial de la cicatriz..._

_no habrá un chap independiente, pero vaya sí que lo va a recordar_

_no adelanto, spolier XD_

_... por qué aquí en Chile no llegan los posters de Mello??? lo he buscado en todas partes y... no hay :'(_

_bueno, te envidio sanamente XD_

_jajaja, viva el pastel y la moto con suerte XD aún no lo escribo, pero en serio algo se me ocurre (buajaja, risa maligna de fangirl *¬*)_

_y la parranda es el próximo chap, pero te aseguro que va a ser por todo lo alto :D_

_bueno, te dejo. Que andes bien_

_Adieu!_

**_Kika Us-Chan_**

_Hola!_

_XD tranquila, al menos su trasero sigue a salvo jajaja!_

_pero no me mates! es Mello! no puede no haber tenido a nadie mientras Matt sí lo tenía!_

_XD_

_gracias! en verdad me... encanta que... eso -.-_

_en serio muchísimas gracias, se le pone pino (esfuerzo) :)_

_y sobre el cómo..._

_jeje, lo único que puedo decir es que suavemente... y con algunos saltos en el camino... bastantes saltos..._

_buajaja, ya se viene, se viene_

_...amigos con derecho a mucho roce... eso le queda corto a los planes que tengo para ellos :D_

_jajaja, bueno, mejor me despido antes de que me ponga a spamear brígidamente XD_

_así que que andes bien :)_

_Adieu!_

_PD: tu enlace está en m profile... espero que no te importe :)_

**_Maundrell_**

_Hola!_

_jejeje, sí, las reacciones respecto a Halle al parecer son bastante... hostiles XD_

_pero si sirve de consuelo, el chico está falto de afecto y necesitaba un... perro... a falta de Matt XD_

_bueno, muchísimas gracias, la verdad por el MelloxHalle del chap casi tenía miedo de subirlo..._

_pero bueh, sirve para la historia_

_jajaja, me pasó parecido a ti... una vez fui a consumir como loca en un bazar... y caminé y caminé... y encontré un millón de pósters de Light y L... pero no de Mello TT_TT_

_por alguna razón, las cosas de Mello no llegan a Chile... :(_

_pero bueno, volviendo a la historia..._

_bueno, muchísimas gracias y espero que te guste el tema de este chap también :)_

_que andes bien_

_Adieu!_

**_3248347_**

_Hola!_

_sí, sé lo que es no tener internecs en las vacaciones -.-..._

_pero sirve para despejarse :) espero que la hayas pasado bien_

_bueno, gracias por el review y espero que este chap te haya gustado igualmente_

_Adieu!_

**_o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o_**

_:D amo los reviews :P_

_bueno, que anden muy bien y volas :)_

_y preparense para la... PARRANDA! XD_

_jajaja, bueno..._

_Adieu!_

_**PD: **hubo un error en el chap 7... un error de cálculo muy idiota XD bueno, ya está arreglado, donde decía tres dice dos, así que la historia sigue como está planeado :P_


	10. Celebración y un regalo de más

_Hola!_

_Kami, Matt y Mello están de vuelta (H)_

_...XD_

_lo sé, me demoré (para variar u.u) pero los aseguro que valió la pena la espera ;)_

_bueno, cuento corto..._

_**Disc: **Mello es increíblemente sexy con esa motocicleta, créanme, lo sé, y Matt con su voz de artista de elite y su guitarra acústica es demasiado como para ser verdad... u original. Así es, no son míos, sino que son de Takeshi Obata y Tsugumi Ohba (creo que ahora sí lo escribí bien XD), los cuales mataría de un ataque al corazón si supieran el lo que convertí a este par..._

_**Música: **les parece que me repito el plato? la razón es sencilla: amo estos grupos :D_

_**R.E.M.** con la canción **Why Not Smile**... no, esperen, no es **R.E.M.**, es un cover XD pero bueh, que quieren que haga, no está en youtube la original..._

_http:// www. youtube .com / watch?v=XlG2W8YpzdE (sin espacios, Link próximamente en mi profile ;)_

_**Bob Dylan** (sangre nueva XD) con la canción **Like a Rolling Stone **(la cual... adivinen, no tiene nada que ver con los **Rolling Stones **XD)_

_http:// www. youtube .com / watch?v=TxF99-dnfwU (nuevamente, sin espacios, formato en 45 RPM... gran sonido)_

_no se imaginan lo que me costó elegir la banda sonora para este chap... espero sinceramente que sea de su agrado :)_

_bueno... fic!_

* * *

**10. celebración y un regalo de más**

Matt, aún aturdido, permaneció unos minutos más con la cajetilla en la mano y sin decidirse a fumar. Ya se había acostumbrado a las poco habituales muestras de buena voluntad por parte del rubio motociclista, pero esto era demasiado. Es decir, el hecho de que le diese de esa forma algo que sabía que le gustaría, por más que para él fuera desagradable, era extraño por definición.

Finalmente, sin embargo, el incitante aroma del buen tabaco fue más fuerte que su extrañeza, por lo que llevó uno de los cigarrillos hacia su boca y lo encendió. Era aún mejor de lo que había esperado.

Casi inspirado, tomó su guitarra y comenzó a improvisar, sentándose en la cama con aire soñador y parando cada cierto rato para dar una calada aún más profunda al cigarro. Pero sólo en ese momento logró descifrar el significado de las palabras de Mello.

Oficialmente, y a partir de ese minuto, tenía veinte años. Y no notaba nada diferente en realidad.

Dejó la guitarra a un lado, distraído, y contempló sus zapatillas. Por alguna razón, los veinte años siempre le habían parecido fascinantes y lejanos, un número inalcanzable y digno de "los mayores", y resultaba que ahora él, Mail Jeevas, alias Matt, tenía veinte. Y el resultado era decepcionante, es decir, nunca esperó un gran cambio o alguna especie de transformación, pero a lo menos esperó sentir algo… especial, lo cual no era el caso. Seguía siendo el mismo niño que fumaba a escondidas en el baño y que hacía de la música su vida por más que el mundo se interpusiera en sus sueños de éxito y reconocimiento.

Se dejó caer de espaldas en la cama, algo deprimido. De no ser por los cigarrillos, pensaba, definitivamente se hundiría. Luego le agradecería el gesto a Mello de alguna forma.

**o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o**

Sin una palabra, el pelirrojo se sentó en la vereda al lado de un muy distraído Mello, quien sólo notó su presencia luego de un insistente escrutinio y un elocuente carraspeo. Le miró un rato en silencio, pero al pasar los minutos comenzó a incomodarse. Retiró la vista.

— ¿…qué?— preguntó con algo de brusquedad. Si le iba a preguntar respecto a eso de los cigarrillos…

—No estás bebiendo. — comentó Matt, lo cual dejó al motociclista perplejo. Hasta ahora no lo había notado, pero apenas el pelirrojo lo hubo mencionado sintió esa sensación de ansiedad en el estómago que había comenzado a asociar de forma desagradable con la abstinencia.

— ¿…no deberías preocuparte de tus propios asuntos?— le espetó. —es tu cumpleaños. Vete a algún bar o algo.

—sí, eso es lo que haré… cuando abran los bares. ¿Has visto un reloj últimamente?

El rubio iba a contestar, pero decidió cortar por lo sano e ir a buscar sus fieles botellas de whiskey. Al menos, ellas no le molestaban. Sin embargo, luego de rebuscar un poco en el compartimiento de la motocicleta, destapar la botella semivacía y sentir el penetrante olor del alcohol, no pudo evitar arrugar la nariz con desagrado. Por primera y probablemente única vez en su vida, la resaca le impedía tomar más a la mañana siguiente.

Observó el líquido y agitó levemente la botella, escuchando el tentador sonido de este contra las paredes de vidrio, pero la sola idea de que el whiskey le pasara por la garganta le provocaba náuseas. Qué extraño, dividido entre las ganas de beber y la necesidad de no hacerlo.

Frustrado, devolvió la tapa a su lugar. Ahora tenía el doble de sed, pero debía reconocer su derrota. Se apoyó en su motocicleta, con la botella aún en la mano, como resistiéndose a la idea de dejarla en su lugar, y miró a su alrededor con aire aburrido, hasta que se encontró con Matt, quien se abrazaba las rodillas mirando al cielo. Parecería un niño, o al menos se habría visto bastante infantil, de no haber tenido el cigarrillo en la boca.

En ese momento el pelirrojo se volteó, mirando al motociclista con aire inquisitivo. Este se limitó a mantener su expresión neutra, pero Matt casi habría podido jurar que una sonrisa luchaba por asomar en sus altaneras facciones. Finalmente, Mello apartó la vista, pensando en qué no daría por ser tan simple como ese joven que, con un par de cigarrillos y una guitarra, era capaz de ser feliz.

—Te ves bastante infantil, ¿sabes?— comentó distraídamente. El pelirrojo continuó observándole, extrañado.

— ¿…es un halago?— bromeó, luego de una pausa. El rubio rió ligeramente, pero había algo diferente en aquel gesto. No era esa risa despectiva o burlona de siempre, si no que, pensaba Matt en ese momento, era tal y como debería ser una risa: simple y feliz. Le sonrió a su vez. Qué no daría por ser así de fuerte, que a pesar de todas las cosas malas que le habían pasado y los eventos desafortunados que había sobrevivido, era aún capaz de alegrarse de vez en cuando.

—no precisamente…— replicó Mello. —con una cara así, no te dejarán entrar a ningún bar. Voy a tener que celebrar por los dos, según parece.

Ambos volvieron a reír, algo más relajados. El rubio, finalmente, volvió a su lugar junto a Matt, mientras este dejaba escapar el humo hacia el cielo en forma de argollas. Mello observó unos minutos los aros de humo deshaciéndose en el aire sobre ambos, mientras un par de transeúntes miraban con interés las vidrieras de una tienda cercanas, probablemente pensando en el desayuno.

— ¿…vas a tomar o no?— preguntó el pelirrojo, señalando la botella que Mello aún conservaba. Este la miró con el entrecejo levemente fruncido.

—no estoy de humor.

Matt alzó una ceja con incredulidad. —yo creo que tienes resaca y nada te pasa por la garganta.

—Yo creo que no es de tu incumbencia…— comenzó el rubio, pero el músico le interrumpió.

—Claro que lo es, ¿cómo celebraremos sin un par de vasos de ron?— Mello no supo cómo replicar aquello, por lo que optó por el silencio. El pelirrojo, por su parte, se limitó a sonreír. —creo que es mejor que guardes eso por ahora. Después de todo, es mi cumpleaños y no me haría gracia que terminases igual de ebrio que ayer antes incluso de que se haga de noche.

—Bien, sólo por eso. — dijo el rubio a su vez, levantándose una vez más para dejar la botella de vuelta en la motocicleta. Al menos, de esa forma, encubría el hecho de que si tomaba un trago de lo que fuera, lo poco y nada que hubo comido el día anterior terminaría fuera de él. Matt, por su parte, lo sabía, pero aún así prefirió pensar que era un buen gesto de Mello por la fecha.

**o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o**

Ambos caminaban en silencio, cada uno metido en sus pensamientos. Matt, como siempre, llevaba la bolsa con el almuerzo, que en realidad consistía en las sobras de lo que llevaban en la motocicleta y un par de cosas compradas en una tienda de las cercanías del motel. El dinero comenzaba a escasear, para variar, y el pelirrojo empezó a considerar seriamente el trabajar el día de su cumpleaños. Es decir, lo estaban necesitando, sobre todo considerando que sólo tenían un par de bolsas de papas fritas y caramelos baratos como almuerzo.

Así que buscó con la mirada algún buen sitio, pero al ser el "pueblo en mitad de la nada" (así le llamaba a falta de nombre) un lugar tan pequeño, no pudo hallar ninguno que le convenciera sinceramente.

—oye Mello, ¿has estado aquí antes?— le preguntó finalmente al motociclista. Este se quedó pensativo unos minutos, pero respondió sin vacilar.

—creo que una vez. ¿Por qué?

—nada, estaba pensando en dónde podría conseguir un buen local.

El rubio le observó con extrañeza. — ¿trabajar en tu cumpleaños? Me tomas por sorpresa.

—no soy tan vago como parecer creer. — Matt le sonrió antes de proseguir. —es parte del trato. Después de todo, dudo que dejaras de conducir si fuese tu cumpleaños.

Mello alzó una ceja, como poniéndolo en duda, pero no replicó. Prosiguieron con su silencioso vagabundeo por unos minutos, hasta que, sorpresivamente, llegaron a un enorme espacio vacío. De alguna forma, el pueblo terminaba repentinamente, y sólo veían el desierto y un par de cactus allá delante. El pelirrojo se volvió a su acompañante, mirándole con expresión neutra.

—…no es precisamente la "civilización", pero te agradezco el gesto. — comentó, pensando en lo que el rubio le hubo dicho el día anterior. Este le miró con mala cara.

— ¿Y qué más esperabas en medio del desierto?— replicó, exaltado. —No hay nada más en un par de kilómetros, de hecho, no hay nada hasta California. Pero si quieres seguir, buena suerte. Quizá te parezca mejor celebrar en la frontera entre los estados, y así, de paso, me libro de tus idioteces.

Dicho esto, se cruzó de brazos y dio media vuelta, seguido de Matt luego de una pausa y una última mirada al vacío.

—oye, lo siento en verdad… pero al menos ponte en mi lugar un segundo. Estoy a kilómetros de mi hogar, en medio de un racimo de casas que se hace llamar pueblo, se me agota el dinero y es mi cumpleaños. ¿Qué harías tú en mi lugar?— se situó a un lado del motociclista, quien resopló enfadado antes de replicar.

—No molestaría. — dijo sencillamente, acelerando el paso. El pelirrojo le imitó, logrando darle alcance nuevamente.

—ni que fuese tan grave... ya dije que lo sentía, así que no tendrías que…— se detuvo, como considerando algo. Finalmente, esbozó una sonrisa y comenzó a reír. Mello le observó intrigado.

— ¿…qué mierda te pasa ahora?— preguntó luego de un rato, perdiendo la paciencia.

— ¡Claro, tendría que haberlo sabido…!— el pelirrojo hizo una pausa, respirando hondo, mientras el motociclista alzaba una ceja con fingida indiferencia. —Esta es algo así como tu buena acción del día…— Mello volteó y le observó con expresión neutra, pero se veía a las claras que exigía una explicación. Matt procedió a hablar, con una animada sonrisa. —estás siendo considerado con alguien que no seas tú, eso es nuevo para mí. Creo que mereces algo a cambio, es decir, con eso de los cigarrillos, definitivamente no creo que seas un amargado.

—…no gracias. No tengo buenas experiencias con tus… "compensaciones". Además, definitivamente eres un niño. Un caramelo y ya estás feliz…— se detuvo, notando a último minuto que el pelirrojo le había arrancado una confesión bastante denigrante. Este, por su parte, le dio una amistosa palmada en los omóplatos.

— ¿ves? Un par de horas y ya ni siquiera lo niegas…

—Ve y gana dinero. — lo cortó el motociclista, cruzándose de brazos y señalando con la cabeza un local cualquiera de una calle lateral. Matt se encogió de hombros y fue hacia allá, pero antes de entrar se volvió hacia el rubio.

—ve y compra un almuerzo, odio tocar con el estómago vacío…

—No gastaré más dinero por ahora. — dicho esto, señaló la bolsa de papel en la cual llevaban las bolsas de comida chatarra. El pelirrojo miró sus alimentos con el entrecejo fruncido.

—por favor Mello… si me va mal…

—ni uno de los dos comerá en un par de semanas. Ahora dame una de esas…

Rebuscó unos segundos en la bolsa que Matt llevaba entre los brazos, sacando una barra de chocolate enterrada por entre las bolsas de papas fritas. Sintió ese vuelco en el estómago por culpa de la abstinencia, pero al desgarrar la envoltura y morder un trozo apresuradamente logró mitigar el síntoma.

Finalmente, ambos traspusieron el umbral, hallándose en un destartalado negocio, no obstante de un tamaño lo suficientemente aceptable como para albergar un buen público. No había escenario, pero Matt, mientras mascaba una papa algo rancia, decidió que podrían improvisar uno de alguna forma.

De pronto, un potente silbido le sobresaltó, y al voltear notó que Mello estaba solicitando atención con un chiflido. Inmediatamente, de entre las sombras del mostrador surgió el dueño, con quien el rubio intercambió algunas rápidas frases con aires de gran negociador, mientras Matt se limitaba a observar el lugar y evaluar la acústica, pero pronto su mente se alejó de todo aquello, observando el desierto paisaje por la ventana.

La verdad, aquel pueblo en medio de la nada tenía de ciudad lo que Gallup de país, es decir, nada en realidad. Era sólo un racimo de casas apiñadas alrededor de un desvío de la ruta principal y, si no se equivocaba, de una estación de ferrocarriles. Sacó un cigarrillo más (de los baratos, los otros sólo los usaría en caso de extrema necesidad), y mientras fumaba observaba las montañas, que tan lejanas le habían parecido en un principio, pero que ahora se alzaban como una barrera entre el pueblo y el mar.

Sin poder evitarlo, suspiró. Extrañaba el mar, le gustaba ver las olas golpeando los bancos de arena y los roqueríos, todo lo contrario a la permanente quietud del desierto. Todo aquello le era bastante familiar, los fines de semana sagradamente viajaba con amigos hacia algún lugar cerca de la costa, y desde niño el mar le había parecido relajante y perturbador en cierta forma. Muchos le tildarían de extraño, pero el hecho de no poder controlarlo le fascinaba tanto como le repelía…

— ¡eh, oye!— un codazo en el brazo le trajo de vuelta al presente, cortesía de un muy molesto Mello. —despierta pelirrojo, tenemos unas horas antes de tu… espectáculo. — el tono aburrido y autoritario del rubio irrumpió de golpe en sus ensoñaciones, por lo que dio un respingo. Al voltear, notó que el motociclista le observaba directamente con esos ojos claros y una mueca de leve molestia: probablemente llevaba un tiempo llamándole.

—ah, claro. Lo siento. — le sonrió a modo de disculpa, mientras Mello le observaba con una expresión extraña.

—tú…— hizo un ademán curioso, el cual si Matt no le conociera lo suficiente como para saber que era imposible, casi habría parecido una intención de posar una mano en su hombro para confortarle. Sin embargo, fuera lo que fuese, desistió a los pocos segundos —…estarás bien.

Se situó a un lado del joven, observando las mismas montañas con expresión abstraída. El día ya declinaba, y el pelirrojo realmente sentía que había sido el cumpleaños más calmo y normal de su vida. Sin embargo, luego recordó que él y Mello irían a pasar un buen rato por las estrechas calles del minúsculo pueblo, por lo que aún quedaba tiempo para arruinar lo que se encaminaba a ser un día tranquilo y sin incidentes.

Soltó una leve risa. Desde que se había topado con el problemático motociclista no habían hecho más que meterse en problemas, es decir, más del doble de los que se metería en caso de andar solo. La verdad es que siempre se había considerado una especie de imán para los problemas, o más específicamente, para la gente problemática, y el hecho de llevar tantos días viajando con un peligroso pandillero sólo lo confirmaba.

Y de pronto, hizo el cálculo de rigor. Frunció el entrecejo y contó una vez más, y un par de veces más, para asegurar el no haberse equivocado. Finalmente, se volvió hacia Mello, quien aún observaba cómo las montañas se teñían progresivamente de un brillante color dorado rojizo.

— ¿Te digo algo extraño?— comentó, por lo que el motociclista se volvió hacia él. —llevamos una semana viajando. Justo hoy son siete días.

—…sí, supongo que es extraño…— musitó distraídamente, alzando la vista unos segundos para calcular por sí mismo. — ¿…y qué?

—no lo sé, es decir, ahora sí me siento en deuda. — siete días completos soportando a alguien sólo por buena voluntad. Definitivamente, y dijera lo que dijese Mello para rebatirle, Matt sabía que el rubio era una buena persona en el fondo.

—en ese caso, más te vale ganar mucho hoy.— esbozó una sonrisa mientras lo decía, algo tensa del lado izquierdo de su rostro por culpa de la cicatriz, que lejos de ser un trofeo de guerra como lo veían la mayoría de las personas con las que se habían cruzado (la anciana de la primera posada en la que se hospedaron, el acaudalado dueño del hotel El Rancho o el administrador del motel en el cual se hallaban ahora), o algo de lo que avergonzarse (los pandilleros de Alburquerque y mucha gente que le veía con lástima), era sencillamente una prueba de que ese tipo que imponía tanto a primera vista era sólo otro ser humano.

—sabes que siempre lo hago. — comentó finalmente Matt, correspondiendo el gesto y volviendo la vista una vez más hacia la ventana. Y ambos se limitaron a contemplar cómo el vacío desierto de Mojave, habitado por cactus, autopistas y líneas ferroviarias, cambiaba lentamente de color gracias a los ahora oblicuos rayos de sol.

**o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o**

— ¿Estás seguro de que no sabes tocar armónica?— preguntó una vez más, preocupado y rasgueando las cuerdas de su guitarra, comprobando que estuviesen afinadas. Mello le observó con cansancio.

—no. Y aunque lo hiciera no volvería a subir a un escenario contigo. Ese era el trato. — le recordó, ante lo que Matt suspiró con desánimo. —y además, es el nieto de tu jefe provisional, no puedes sacarlo así como así…

Sentados en la vereda frente al local, esperaban a que la gente (si es que había, pensó el pelirrojo) comenzara a salir de sus hogares a buscar diversión. Sin embargo, el guitarrista estaba algo nervioso, ya que como condición para admitirle, el dueño del local le obligaba a tocar junto a un armonicista de no más de doce años, por lo que tendrían que esforzarse bastante para hacer algo decente. Con el mismo ánimo, se dispuso a responder al comentario del motociclista.

—no lo sé… ni siquiera le he escuchado tocar esa maldita armónica…

—Si estás tan inseguro, ¿por qué no lo haces tú y de paso dejas de quejarte?— el pelirrojo le observó con las cejas alzadas.

— ¿Cómo crees que me vería con una armónica atravesada en la boca mientras intento tocar una guitarra?— volvió la vista hacia su instrumento, mientras fruncía el seño ante una cuerda que, definitivamente, no tendría que haber sonado de aquella forma.

—Algo más ridículo de lo usual, supongo…— el rubio se encogió de hombros, pero Matt tomó una bocanada del cigarrillo que sostenía y lo expulsó en su dirección con expresión malhumorada. Maldito motociclista sarcástico.

—Tómalo en serio, ya viste que no es gracioso estar allí arriba…— Mello tosió por culpa del humo del cigarrillo, pero intentó mantener los ánimos bajos. Después de todo, no le haría gracia reventarle el labio al pelirrojo una vez más, menos aún en su cumpleaños y completamente sobrio.

—…de acuerdo…— carraspeó. —si no te doy… apoyo moral, no habrá dinero, así que…— se levantó con rapidez, carraspeando nuevamente. Puto humo de cigarrillo. —voy a dar una vuelta en la moto. Nos vemos en un par de horas, y más te vale estar ensayando con tu "nuevo compañero" cuando vuelva.

En un principio Matt se encogió de hombros con indiferencia, mientras Mello caminaba hacia el vehículo aparcado allí cerca. Pero cuando oyó el rugido de la motocicleta al encenderse, se le ocurrió una idea bastante interesante.

Así que se levantó apresuradamente y se precipitó hacia donde el rubio comenzaba a acelerar. Cuando este le vio acercarse, se detuvo y se quitó el casco, observando con indiferente curiosidad al pelirrojo que en aquel momento se detenía sin aliento junto a él.

— ¿…necesitas algo?— preguntó finalmente. Matt se tomó su tiempo, pero respondió apresuradamente.

— ¿me… me enseñas?— Mello no demudó la expresión, sin entender ni una palabra. El pelirrojo decidió reformular su petición. —a manejar la moto… ¿qué dices, me enseñas?

El rubio se enderezó completamente en el asiento, entornando los ojos. —tú mi moto no la tocas. — le recordó. —pensé que había quedado claro.

—Por favor, ¿quién sabe cuándo eso puede ser útil?— se acercó lentamente al vehículo, conciente de que si no tenía el suficiente tacto Mello sería capaz de pasarle por encima con su motocicleta.

—No, es mi última respuesta. — desvió la mirada, dispuesto a colocarse el casco una vez más, pero Matt le sujetó de un brazo. El rubio le observó con una mueca de advertencia, pero el pelirrojo no desistió.

— ¡vamos, sé que te haría gracia enseñarme!

—no.

—en serio, no se nada de motos… soy un completo ignorante en ese sentido…

—con mayor razón…

—…tómalo como tu revancha por lo de ayer… recuerda, lo de las chicas…— le interrumpió Matt, completamente entregado a su causa. El rubio bajó la vista, considerándolo, y finalmente asintió secamente.

—de acuerdo. Pero harás todo lo que te diga sin quejas.

—bien. — replicó el pelirrojo, bastante emocionado. Le daba curiosidad el poder dirigir ese vehículo que, hasta el momento, era todo un misterio para él. Sin embargo, Mello aún tenía una condición más.

—pero, si algo le pasa a la moto mientras tú la conduces, no sabrás nada acerca del tabaco de aquí a San Francisco. Sólo como advertencia. — el pelirrojo, quien se apresuraba a montar tras el motociclista, se alarmó visiblemente ante tal condición, pero definitivamente estaba dispuesto a arriesgar su vicio por ese pequeño capricho.

—está bien. Estoy dispuesto. — dicho esto, se acomodó en el estrecho espacio entre Mello y el respaldo del asiento con cierto aire de superioridad. Después de todo, ¿qué tan difícil podría ser?

**o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o**

— ¡Acelera si no quieres que te arranque los dedos con las cuerdas de tu propia guitarra!— gritó el motociclista, rozando la histeria cuando Matt casi se vuelca por octava vez consecutiva.

— ¡¿quieres que me mate?!— preguntó este a su vez, intentando acomodarse sobre el asiento una vez más.

— ¡Prefiero eso a que le raspes la pintura!— se apresuró hacia el lugar, apenas unos metros más lejos del punto de partida, acomodando la correa de la guitarra del pelirrojo (la cual conservaba casi en calidad de rehén). Las cosas iban no sólo mal, sino que pésimo, y Mello consideraba seriamente el abortar toda esa estupidez antes de que su querida motocicleta sufriera más daños de los ya provocados por el descuidado pelirrojo.

—Bien, lo siento… ¡pero todo esto es demasiado complicado!— frustrado, golpeó ligeramente el manubrio, provocando que la rueda delantera virara hacia un lado y el vehículo oscilara peligrosamente. El rubio se adelantó instintivamente para sujetarla.

—no es complicado. Tú eres el problema. — suspiró, mientras se retiraba despacio hacia atrás, las manos aún alzadas hacia la motocicleta. —te lo voy a explicar por última vez. Y cuando digo última, quiero decir última. ¿Entendiste?

Matt asintió una vez, decidido. No dejaría que ese maldito vehículo le ganase tan fácil. Evidentemente asustado por la integridad de su motocicleta, Mello dejó la guitarra a un lado y volvió a posicionarse a un lado del pelirrojo, tomando el manubrio, mientras el motociclista frustrado observaba por sobre su hombro.

—primero, la tomas con firmeza. Es como los caballos: sienten el miedo…

—Mello… ¿te fumaste algo?— preguntó el músico, frunciendo el entrecejo. El rubio giró, observándole con los ojos entronados y expresión amenazante, por lo que Matt juzgó conveniente mantener la boca cerrada.

—…como decía… sujetas el manubrio con fuerza, así. Pásame tus manos. — echándose hacia delante, el pelirrojo permitió que el motociclista le tomara de sus muñecas y posicionara sus manos en el manubrio, pasando uno de sus brazos por su cintura. —con más fuerza hombre, que parece que ni tú te lo crees.

—te gusta esto de estar al mando, ¿cierto?— comentó Matt, algo ofuscado aún e intentando tomar bien la dirección con el cuerpo del rubio obstruyéndole un brazo.

— ¿Tienes algún problema con eso?— replicó a su vez Mello, mirándole con actitud desafiante. El pelirrojo suspiró, desistiendo.

—no, nada.

—bien, entonces…

Pasaron cerca de dos horas repasando lo fundamental del manejar una motocicleta, además de varios viajes de práctica, en los cuales el rubio cedió su puesto tras el manubrio a un nervioso Matt, quien por poco logra que ambos se estrellen en una zanja a un lado del camino.

Sin embargo, luego de varios infructuosos intentos, un par de golpes entre amistosos y violentos y muchas maldiciones por parte de ambos, el pelirrojo al menos era capaz de sostenerse un par de minutos en la motocicleta.

— ¿quién lo diría? No lo haces mal, Matt. — comentó Mello, observándole descender con torpeza del vehículo.

—…aún así, prefiero mi camioneta. — trastabillando y sintiéndose entumecido, llevó al vehículo donde su dueño, prometiéndose jamás desafiar al motociclista a enseñarle algo otra vez. —bueno, gracias de todas formas.

—Sí, claro. — dijo a su vez el rubio, bastante agradecido del hecho que su motocicleta estuviese en perfecto estado. —pero no esperes que vuelva a pasarte el manubrio. No confío en ti.

—Como digas. — replicó el pelirrojo. —pero al menos la próxima vez que te emborraches en algún bar de quinta tendrás que cederme la moto.

—…buena esa. — admitió Mello, pasándole la guitarra mientras ocupaba su lugar acostumbrado tras el volante. Matt, como siempre, le siguió mansamente, sentándose tras él y asegurando la guitarra en su lugar. —pero no esperes más regalos por hoy. Me has hecho pasar suficientes malos ratos por un día.

—Otros días han sido peores…— comentó el pelirrojo, acomodando los goggles contra sus ojos. Eso no era mentira, es decir, los primeros días habían sido especialmente duros, sin mencionar la poderosa tendencia del rubio a conseguir golpes y cicatrices nuevas, y los problemas que sus respectivos vicios les habían provocado. Todo un fastidio para algunos, pero por alguna razón ambos eran capaces de tolerarse a pesar de todo.

El motociclista echó a andar el vehículo, mientras su acompañante se preparaba mentalmente, como siempre, para afrontar la velocidad, aunque ya casi le parecía algo habitual. Era sorprendente cuánto había cambiado su rutina desde que se había hallado un día solo y perdido en medio de la nada, sobre todo por influencia del infatigable Mello, quien había resultado ser bastante agradable si eras capaz de tolerar las toneladas de sarcasmos implicados. Para variar, era incapaz de saber lo que este pensaba exactamente, pero prefería pensar que realmente sentía algo parecido.

—…es extraño, ¿cierto?— comentó en voz baja. El rubio se volvió, extrañado.

— ¿Qué cosa?

—no, nada… es decir, aún es poco tiempo y…— se detuvo, intentando ordenar sus ideas. El motociclista, aún sin comprender, esperó no sin cierta reticente curiosidad. —…bueno, te estimo.

El aludido le observó por sobre el hombro con algo de dureza, pero no se sintió capaz de iniciar su discurso acerca de la conveniencia. Algo, indudablemente relacionado con el incidente de la pasada noche, le contuvo de soltar una respuesta cortante, por lo que mantuvo silencio unos minutos.

—…tienes razón. — comenzó, escogiendo con cuidado las palabras. —definitivamente es extraño.

Sin más, volvió la vista al frente, mientras se colocaba el casco precipitadamente, ansioso por acelerar, mientras Matt intentaba adivinar si se refería a su comentario o al hecho de que él también le estimaba.

**o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o**

Faltaban escasos minutos para entrar a escena, y el pelirrojo boqueó impresionado al ver la gran cantidad de público que, de alguna forma, se había presentado en el local. Miró nervioso a un lado, encontrándose con el rostro lleno de confianza de Mello, quien alzó los pulgares sin mirarle siquiera para darle apoyo moral. Claro, pensó con amargura Matt, mientras volvía la vista al frente, para él era muy fácil. Él no saldría a tocar con un chico sin experiencia alguna, sino que permanecería tranquilo en su rincón.

Como notando su molestia, el motociclista soltó una risa despectiva. —por favor, no me digas que tienes miedo. Eso sólo haría peor la imagen que tengo de ti.

—no, no es eso… es sólo que ¡es un niño, por favor! ¿Crees que podrá tocar en forma decente? ¡Es decir…! ¡Ahora tengo que elegir una canción que le acomode!

—oye, tómalo con calma. Para este trabajo tienes que acomodarte a las circunstancias, y si no lo haces no tendremos dinero para llegar a ninguna parte.— replicó el rubio con sequedad, y echándole una mirada de advertencia al músico, que a todas luces quería decir que de otra forma su rostro no volvería a ser el mismo a base de golpes. —y además, todo el mundo parte desde pequeño con estas cosas… ¿no te habría gustado que al principio te hubiesen dado una oportunidad? ¿A qué edad comenzaste?

Matt alzó las cejas. ¿Mello, intentando ser empático? Sin embargo, pronto desechó la idea. Probablemente sólo le agradaba llevarle la contraria. ¡Vaya niño! A pesar de ello, decidió ignorar el hecho y responder.

—Bueno… yo empecé a los ocho. — Observó detenidamente al rubio, esperando la repetida cantinela de "¿en serio? ¡Eres todo un genio!" pero definitivamente no se esperó la natural respuesta del motociclista.

—ah. — musitó, encogiéndose de hombros. —bien por ti.

Algo extrañado, y levemente herido en su amor propio, el pelirrojo prosiguió con su discurso. —sí… y compuse mi primera canción a los diez…

—No me interesa, ¿sabes?— le cortó Mello, suspirando. —estamos hablando de lo que pasa aquí y ahora. Ya te lo he dicho, no me interesa la triste historia de tu vida.

—…eres un verdadero bastardo, ¿sabías eso?

—y tú eres un niño. Uno caprichoso y mimado. No tendría por qué alabarte o algo. Y además, no es nada especial. Jimi Hendrix comenzó a los catorce, y te aseguro que fue mil veces mejor guitarrista que tú.

Ante eso, Matt admitió su derrota. No sólo por los contundentes argumentos del motociclista, sino por el inesperado ingreso de Jimi Hendrix a la conversación. Probablemente Mello no lo supiese, pero pocos meses antes su banda le gritaba con alegría que sin lugar a dudas sería el próximo mejor guitarrista de la historia, justo después de su gran oportunidad sobre el escenario. Y, también, justo antes de perderse en la frontera con México. En muchos días no le había pesado, pero una vez más la melancolía de saberse tan lejos de sus amigos le pesó.

—oye… no te lo tomes tan a mal. Aún puedes ganarte unos dólares…— alzó la vista, encontrándose con que Mello le observaba detenidamente.

—ah no… no es eso. No te preocupes, algo ganaré. Es sólo que…— sin embargo, no pudo proseguir al ver la expresión del motociclista. Es decir, se estaba esforzando en ser más o menos agradable, y él lo arruinaría con sus sentimentalismos. En ese momento, se sintió patético. Durante días le había estado hablando de sus dramas, a su juicio bastante penosos, para descubrir que el rubio tenía ya los propios. Y aún así…

— ¿…ajá…?— Mello alzó una ceja, esperando lo que seguía, pero el pelirrojo renegó con la cabeza.

—no, no es nada. Mejor iré a ver a dónde se metió ese niño.

—como quieras.— se encogió de hombros y se reclinó contra la pared, mientras Matt pensaba en que, por más que fuese su cumpleaños, eso no le impedía hacer algo bueno por aquel motociclista que, a pesar de todo, le había hecho un lugar en su motocicleta.

**o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o**

—…y ya sabes, cuando comience el coro tú…

—Sí, sí lo sé…— le interrumpió el chico con cansancio, ante lo que el pelirrojo puso mala cara. Vaya insolente. Pero intentó recordar lo que Mello le había dicho, y efectivamente casi pudo reconocerse en el preadolescente que en ese momento soplaba su armónica con aire aburrido, tal y como él lo había hecho alguna vez con su guitarra antes de salir al escenario de su colegio junto con un par de chicos mayores.

—bien. Entonces, haremos lo mejor posible. ¿Bien?

—Me parece…— definitivamente, ese chico era bastante parecido a él cuando adolescente, sobre todo en lo irreverente e irrespetuoso. Se sentó a un lado del chico, ante lo que este le observó con una mirada cargada de desconfianza. Ante esto, le sonrió con simpatía, pero no alcanzó a decir una palabra agradable antes de que el rubio motociclista llegase a ver cómo iba su inversión.

—llevándose mejor, ¿eh?— musitó con aburrimiento, mientras ambos músicos le miraban con idénticas muecas de desdén. —así es mejor. El trato es setenta y treinta, setenta para nosotros y treinta para ti. — dijo, señalando con la cabeza al muchacho. —y luego nos iremos a…

—Quiero cincuenta y cincuenta. — le interrumpió el chico, dejando al motociclista perplejo. Matt hubiese reído, pero el comentario le dejó tan sorprendido como a Mello.

—Oye niño. — comenzó el rubio, algo molesto. —somos dos. Estamos viajando y necesitamos ese dinero más que tú…

—eso tú no lo sabes. — le volvió a interrumpir, y el pelirrojo percibió el peligro cuando Mello apretó los puños y compuso una mueca amenazadora.

—tú no tienes el derecho de…

—sí lo tengo. Es mi trabajo también.

—mira, tu abuelo nos…

—no tendrías por qué hacerle caso.

—setenta y treinta, no me harás ceder.

—cincuenta y cincuenta, es lo justo.

—dije que no.

—es mi última oferta, si quieren tocar aquí tendrán que atender a mis reglas.

— ¡mira, niño…!

—sesenta y cuarenta. — interrumpió Matt. El chico le miró con extrañeza, y Mello le echó una mirada de advertencia, pero el pelirrojo prosiguió como si nada. —es lo justo, necesitamos el dinero y tú también tienes derecho a una buena parte. ¿Cómo quedas con eso?

—…me parece bien. — respondió el muchacho, esbozando una sonrisa al fin. Sin embargo, el rubio le observaba con verdadero enojo.

—tú, maldito pelirrojo imbécil. Ven aquí. — sintiéndose extrañamente como un chico regañado, Matt siguió al motociclista hacia un rincón apartado. Este se volvió y le miró con aire amenazante. —dijimos que yo me encargaría del dinero. Ese asunto no te compete, no es parte del trato. Así que mantente al margen de esto, si sabes lo que te conviene.

—Mello, sé razonable. — el joven se sorprendió cuando Matt le sonrió con algo cercano a la burla. — estás discutiendo con un adolescente, no ganarás nada con eso.

El rubio intentó replicar, pero el pelirrojo le dio unas palmadas en el hombro antes de volver a un lado del chico. Mello le siguió con la mirada, mientras nuevamente esa incómoda sensación de abstinencia se hacía presente. Al parecer, a pesar de todo, la necesidad de beber era más fuerte que su voluntad, por lo que caminó hacia la barra para pedir un whisky. Después de todo, tal y como hacía unos minutos, Matt tenía algo de razón. Quizá tenía un problema… pero, mientras tomaba un trago y sentía que esa sensación desaparecía, notó que aún no quería dejar de hacerlo. El día en que apareciese algo que reemplazara el alcohol en su vida, quizá lo haría, pero mientras ese momento no llegaba, sencillamente seguiría esperando… con un par de botellas de whisky al lado.

**o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o**

Respirar, exhalar, respirar, exhalar… Matt no sabía por qué estaba tan nervioso esa vez, pero sí tenía más que claro que en el momento que dejase de pensar en su respiración comenzaría a hiperventilar. El chico junto a él, sin embargo, parecía bastante tranquilo, y logró que se sintiese algo ridículo. Es decir, era el mayor, debería dar el ejemplo de cómo comportarse sobre el escenario… pero al parecer terminaría siendo él quien recibiría lecciones de profesionalismo de aquel muchacho.

Alertado por el escrutinio, el chico volteó hacia Matt, quien inmediatamente se esforzó por esbozar su calmada sonrisa. —vaya, que manejo tienes. ¿Cómo te llamas?

— James. —dijo en voz baja y volviendo el rostro. Al pelirrojo esa actitud le parecía bastante familiar, por lo que le dio unas palmadas en la espalda.

—James entonces. Si eres bueno en lo que haces no será sólo hoy tu momento, habrá más oportunidades. Y si alguien, quien sea, trata de impedirlo, siempre puedes darles un golpe en la mandíbula para que cierren la boca. —el chico le observó con un ligero asomo de sorpresa, ante lo que Matt sólo acentuó su sonrisa.

— ¿Cómo sabes que no quieren que yo…?

—sólo digamos que lo sé. —le cortó el mayor, tomando su guitarra por el mástil mientras el muchacho le observaba agradecido. —ahora vamos y demostrémosles qué tan buenos somos.

Bastante más confiados luego del brevísimo diálogo, ambos músicos salieron de su rincón, a un lado de una precaria tarima que haría las veces de escenario. Como ya se le hacía habitual, Matt se acomodó en una vieja butaca y comenzó a afinar su instrumento, mientras la gente le observaba con curiosidad mal disimulada (después de todo, su flameante cabello rojo le señalaba como alguien que claramente no pertenecía a la ciudad) y el chico, James, se sentaba en una butaca similar. Al alzar la vista, el guitarrista se encontró con la clara mirada de Mello, quien le dirigió un ademán con la cabeza antes de volver su atención a su vaso de whisky. Vaya, ni un día había durado su abstención, pensó el pelirrojo mientras le devolvía el saludo, pero al menos lo había intentado.

Miró a su compañero, quien asintió con expresión concentrada. Ya estaba todo dispuesto, sólo faltaba poner algo de música al asunto. Comprobó con algo de desagrado que el micrófono era pésimo, pero ya no había tiempo para conseguir uno nuevo. Carraspeó y lo tomó, esperando que al menos los amplificadores fuesen decentes.

—hola…— dijo con algo de timidez. Su voz resonó claramente por el lugar, haciendo que todo el mundo voltease a mirarles ya sin ningún reparo. Dudó un segundo, pero prosiguió con valentía, sin comprender del todo el extremo nerviosismo que le embargaba. —bueno, de seguro que conocen a este chico, es de aquí y es un armonicista de lujo, doy fe de eso. —el muchacho se sonrojó levemente ante el cumplido (después de todo, sólo habían ensayado juntos una vez), pero correspondió sonriente al respetuoso aplauso que le dedicó el público. Esperando a que los aplausos se apagasen, Matt notó la mirada escéptica de cierto motociclista de la barra, que miraba divertido el conmovedor discurso. Por alguna razón, le quedó claro que Mello sabía exactamente por qué el chico le había causado simpatía, tal y como él había logrado ver la raíz del descontento de James. —nosotros vamos a tocar Like a Rolling Stone, de Bob Dylan, y esperamos que les guste.

Dicho esto, acomodó la guitarra sobre sus piernas y repasó mentalmente las notas, mientras su respiración se agitaba de nuevo. Notó que, después de todo, no era el hecho de tocar lo que le provocaba tan sensación, sino que algo en la canción misma le hacía sentirse intranquilo. Algo le recordaba, quizá la melodía se parecía a algo que había oído en condiciones poco favorables, o alguna otra cosa… renegó con la cabeza, intentando despejarse. Luego se preocuparía de eso, ahora tenía un deber que cumplir. Tomó aire antes de comenzar a rasguear las cuerdas con fuerza, sin tener una idea de lo que pasaría horas más tarde esa misma noche.

—Once upon a time you dressed so fine, you threw the bums a dime in your prime… didn't you? ...

Desde el público, Mello alzó la cabeza con brusquedad, lamentando profundamente no haber estado prestado atención. De todas las canciones de mundo, pensó con amargura, tenía que ser precisamente aquella. Inmediatamente una chica rubia y seria se le apareció en la memoria, diciéndole todas esas verdades que nadie más se había atrevido a encararle, o que quizá a nadie más le había importado hacerlo.

— How does it feel? How does it feel? to be without a home…— y en aquel momento Matt lo comprendió, ya que no era precisamente un momento lo que le recordaba aquella canción, ni era un mensaje subliminal en la melodía. Era la letra, el mensaje que entregaba, lo que le provocaba aquel desasosiego. Y lo entendió del todo cuando, al volver la vista al público una vez más, se encontró con aquel par de ojos azul verdoso y ese rostro marcado por el fuego y un pasado lleno de culpa, expresando tanta o más confusión y sorpresa que el suyo propio.

Mello dejó como sin darse cuenta el vaso de whisky en la mesa, mientras oía aquella triste historia de la chica que lo tenía todo, pero que por un impulso irrefrenable había terminado en la calle, sola, vulnerable. Demasiado bien conocía esa historia, demasiado bien sabía cómo se sentía ir de un lado a otro como una piedra que rueda sin control. Y el pelirrojo le estaba enrostrando aquellas verdades en la cara, tal y como Halle en ese lejano invierno de Detroit hacía tantos años. Y ahora lo sabía, que no habría vuelta atrás y que todo aquello que esa chica le había dicho era verdad, pero no había podido aceptarlo por culpa de aquellos que sostenían los mismos hechos pero guiados por motivos diferentes. Halle lo había hecho porque le quería, pero aquellos ancianos del orfanato sólo lo hacían por considerarle un peligro. Un peligro de quince años.

Y ahora, que veía a Matt notar las mismas cosas que en aquel momento cruzaban por su mente, no pudo evitar preguntarse en qué categoría estaría aquel joven.

— …As you stare into the vacuum of his eyes. And ask him do you want to make a deal? How does it feel?... — Matt se sentía inquieto, eso era innegable, por ser incapaz de retirar la mirada de la del rubio motociclista, pero en aquel momento su voluntad debía concentrarse en no perder el tempo de la canción. Después de todo, esta vez no estaba solo en el escenario, y no podía decepcionar al chico junto a él que hasta aquel momento llevaba una perfecta ejecución.

Se sobresaltó al notar que la presión que ejercía contra las cuerdas de la guitarra se hacía incierta, y sólo eso logró que apartase la vista del joven. Nunca, en los años que llevaba como guitarrista, había perdido la concentración de aquella forma, y se reprochó internamente por ello. Debía terminar esa canción por todo lo alto, además de que sentía el deber moral de acompañar a James en aquel solo que habían improvisado hacía pocos minutos.

Por alguna razón inespecífica y difusa, al romperse el contacto visual, Mello se sintió… extraño, quizá era la palabra que buscaba. Se volvió hacia la barra, ignorando el resto de la interpretación, y tomó su vaso, sintiendo una imperiosa necesidad de beber.

Intentando que su voz no vacilara, Matt continuó cantando y tocando con valor. La gente le observaba y animaba, había logrado ganarse al público y sobre todo estaba ayudando a aquel muchacho que recién había conocido, pero no pensaba en nada de eso. A medida que la letra avanzaba, notó que a pesar de que esta hablaba de temas similares y de lo que él mismo pensara, Mello no estaba tan perdido como aquella chica de la canción. Ese motociclista agresivo y hosco aún no había caído tan bajo, intentaba liberarse de todos aquellos prejuicios que e mundo en general le achacaba por ser como era y verse como se veía de peligroso, a pesar de sí mismo tendía a hacer el bien. Y estaba seguro que lo lograría, que sería así de libre como quería, ya que si algo sabía hacer el rubio era obtener lo que codiciaba.

Era una persona realmente admirable. Y no pudo evitar volver a pensar aquello que se le había ocurrido hacia horas, ya que él no estaba seguro de poder ganar una lucha contra el mundo. Le gustaría, sin duda alguna, ser así de fuerte, ya que aquellas luchas mezquinas de su adolescencia parecían ridículas en comparación, esas discusiones con la anciana de junto por sus fiestas parecían insignificantes. Él, por más que pensase que su vida había sido lo suficientemente difícil, jamás podría resistir aquellos kilómetros llenos de vivencias que Mello había elegido como su camino.

—How does it feel? How does it feel? To be on your own…With no direction home…Like a complete unknown…Like a rolling stone?

**o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o**

Los minutos pasaron, la gente salía y le felicitaba, el dueño del local se acercó y le aseguró una enorme parte de las ganancias, James musitó un ligero "gracias" con la cabeza gacha, para luego correr hacia el fondo de la sala, en donde, supuso, se hallaba su casa… pero no fue capaz de demostrar verdadera alegría. Por alguna razón, Matt estaba realmente distraído, y sólo quería ir a dormir. Se sentía mortalmente agotado, y cuando su jefe por un día fue a contar las ganancias, se permitió un suspiro desanimado y un bostezo, estirándose para sacudirse la modorra y volver al motel por sus propios medios.

Sin embargo, un ruido como de vidrio contra madera llamó su atención, y al volverse a la barra se encontró con que Mello jugueteaba con aire aburrido con un vaso vacío de whisky. Cuando el rubio alzó la vista, le sonrió y se acercó al lugar, sentándose a un lado y tomando otro vaso, para luego servirse una pequeña cantidad de sidra.

— ¿qué tal un brindis? —sugirió, agitando el vaso. El rubio le miró unos segundos sin cambiar la expresión, pero finalmente devolvió el gesto débilmente.

—por el dinero del almuerzo de mañana. —bromeó, chocando el vaso.

—por la gasolina para llegar a San Francisco. —respondió el pelirrojo a su vez.

Ambos bebieron en silencio, mientras una rockola comenzaba a sonar y la gente retomaba sus conversaciones y lo que había estado haciendo antes del espectáculo. Comenzó una canción bastante tranquila, y Mello guardó silencio, escuchando.

— ¿cómo se llama esta canción? —preguntó finalmente. Matt alzó la vista, recordando.

—vaya, la gente quedó inspirada. —rió. —también es de Bob Dylan, se llama "Forever Young". No pensé que te gustaran estas canciones, son igual de viejas que "In A Gadda Da Vida"…

Mello no replicó, cerrando los ojos mientras tomaba un poco más de whisky. El dueño del local les había regalado un par de botellas esa tarde, de las que el rubio había dado cuenta rápidamente, de hecho, ya llevaba más o menos la mitad de la primera.

—…bueno, ¿nos vamos…? —preguntó Matt, luego de una pausa. Sin embargo, el rubio le observó con extrañeza.

— ¿no irás a celebrar? —el pelirrojo alzó las cejas, sin comprender. —es decir, feliz cumpleaños…

—ah, claro. —rió, sorprendiéndose de su distracción. Por poco olvida que ese día era su cumpleaños. —sí, creo que sí lo haré. ¿Te animas?

—sí, sí… — replicó Mello con indiferencia, apurando e whisky y levantándose. —bien, ¿dónde vamos?

—no lo sé… caminemos un rato, luego decido.

Se encaminaron a la salida, sin muchas ganas de comentar lo que hubo pasado por sus mentes hacía unos minutos, y concentrándose en la botella semivacía de whisky uno y en encender uno de los cigarros caros el otro.

**o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o**

Con algo de reticencia, después de todo el alcohol no era precisamente su fuerte, Matt tomó un sorbo del ron que, gracias a un oportuno diálogo acerca de su cumpleaños con el motociclista, le habían dado de cortesía. Se volvió, mirando distraídamente a Mello metiendo una bola tras otra en la mesa de pool con habilidad envidiable. Y mientras frotaba un trozo de tiza contra la punta del taco, el rubio le devolvió la mirada, desafiante.

— ¿Qué, te animas? —preguntó, volviéndose para meter dos bolas de un solo tiro. El pelirrojo se encogió de hombros, tomando un sorbo más de su trago antes de replicar.

—no sé jugar… y me ganarías de todas formas. —el rubio se volvió una vez más, apoyándose contra la mesa y con un asomo de sonrisa.

—no discuto eso, pero de todas formas deberías intentarlo.

—estás con ánimo de profesor hoy, ¿cierto? Primero lo de la moto y ahora esto…

—esto es diferente. No romperás nada, y voy a reafirmar mi autoestima. —dicho esto, le ofreció el taco con el que estaba jugando. Matt se levantó finalmente, tomándolo de sus manos y se plantó frente a la mesa.

— ¿y ahora qué? —preguntó, observando las bolas que quedaban diseminadas por la mesa. Mello dio un ligero resoplido despectivo.

—Serás idiota… —se acercó a la mesa, colocándose a un lado del levemente ofendido pelirrojo. —mira, ¿ves esa? La bola negra con el número ocho. —la señaló. —Esa, como supongo y espero que te imagines, es la bola ocho. Quien la echa primero, gana. ¿Entendiste?

—de acuerdo… —murmuró Matt, observando la gran esfera negra. Le recordaba a esos juguetes que, supuestamente, leen tu suerte. — ¿y debo golpearla con esto?

—Esa es la idea… —le felicitó con fingida admiración Mello, ganándose una mirada de reproche. Finalmente, y decidido a demostrarle al rubio que era capaz de ganarle en su propio juego, Matt se concentró en la bola y se agachó a la altura de la mesa, con el taco en posición para golpearla.

Pero cuando finalmente empujó la vara de madera contra la esfera, la punta se resbaló por un costado, golpeando otra bola, de color blanco con una banda naranja y logrando meter sin embargo la ocho en el agujero de la esquina al moverse la otra esfera unos centímetros hacia el lado. Pero no alcanzó a celebrar su triunfo cuando Mello, sin hacer ningún esfuerzo para disimular, comenzó a reír de forma harto desagradable.

— ¿Qué te pasa? ¡La metí con esa otra…!

— ¡realmente no tienes una idea! —le interrumpió el rubio, intentando contener las carcajadas al notar que las personas del bar le observaban con curiosidad. —tienes que darle a la ocho… pero con la bola blanca, imbécil.

Algo enojado por el evidente aire de superioridad de Mello, Matt se enderezó y se cruzó de brazos, apoyándose en el taco. El rubio, finalmente, respiró hondo y alzó las cejas, obviamente desafiándole a decir algo en su contra, mientras sacaba la negra esfera y la dejaba nuevamente en la mesa.

— ¿y, querrás que te enseñe o no? —preguntó finalmente, satisfecho al parecer por el mal rato que le había hecho pasar al pelirrojo. Este, admitiendo su derrota, suspiró y asintió. —bien. Ven aquí.

Se agachó a un lado, tomando el taco y apuntando a la bola blanca con expresión concentrada. Matt, a su vez, se agachó también y observó la bola. De alguna forma que no se explicaba, Mello deslizaba la madera entre sus dedos como si fuesen una especie de máquina, y supuso que tenía que ver con la forma en la que lo tomaba. Tomó nota mental.

—todo es matemáticas. Mira, si golpeo la bola de esta forma, es decir, desde la izquierda, irá hacia la derecha, donde parece no haber nada. — Matt asintió, pero no supo decir dónde entraba eso de meter la bola ocho en todo ese rollo de las matemáticas. —aún así, con la suficiente fuerza, pasa esto.

Con seguridad, golpeó la bola con fuerza, haciendo que rebotara contra el panel de madera del borde de la mesa y girara en ángulo directo hacia la ocho. Y eso no fue todo, ya que al salir despedida la bola hacia delante, golpeó dos más, las cuales fueron a parar a las dos esquinas respectivamente, mientras la negra caía en el hoyo de al medio.

—y así, pelirrojo, es como se gana el juego. —concluyó orgullosamente, volviéndose hacia Matt, quien le observaba con las cejas alzadas.

—sí que disfrutas esto de ser el que sabe, ¿cierto?

—me alegra que lo hayas captado.

Se miraron mutuamente unos segundos, ambos agachados aún frente a la mesa.

—mierda, necesito un trago. —musitó Mello, recordando que no había bebido prácticamente nada en todo el día. Le ofreció el taco a Matt, quien lo tomó e inmediatamente sacó las tres bolas de los hoyos para practicar.

Pasaron varios minutos, en los que el pelirrojo pasaba por los más diversos estados de ánimo según acertaba o fallaba, mientras Mello le dictaba instrucciones cada tanto y bebía un vaso tras otro. Y en el momento que, finalmente, Matt logró que la bola ocho quedara en una de las esquinas, lanzó una exclamación de triunfo.

— ¡toma esa, pelota imbécil! —gritó, eufórico.

—sí, sí… no te emociones tanto, lo haría en menos de la mitad del tiempo que tú. —le respondió Mello, ante lo que el pelirrojo le miró con una ligera sonrisa.

—si sigues bebiendo como una esponja, lo dudo.

— ¿me estás retando? —preguntó el rubio, con una risa despectiva. —apuesto aquí y ahora que te ganaría incluso borracho.

—acepto. Si gano me dejarás comprar más cigarrillos caros. Y nos hospedaremos en donde yo elija.

—sólo una. —replicó Mello. El músico pensó detenidamente, pero optó por lo imprescindible.

—de acuerdo, los cigarros.

—bien. Si yo gano gastaremos el dinero de los cigarros en vodka. Del bueno. —aclaró, inclinándose hacia Matt con aire amenazante. Este le tendió una mano.

—sin trampas. —advirtió el pelirrojo, mientras estrechaban manos. Ante esto, el motociclista rió con burla.

— no las necesito.

Un par de horas y varios tragos más tarde, Matt suspiró con desesperación. El marcador no podía ser más funesto, ya que sin ir más lejos Mello había metido todas las bolas de la uno a la siete, aún cuando las dos botellas de whisky que les habían regalado ya estaban más que vacías. De hecho, cuando había metido la seis, había comenzado a mirar con codicia evidente la de ron que estaba sobre la barra.

Miró la inocente bola negra con expresión suplicante. Dudaba que lo lograse, después de todo, no había podido meter ninguna en todo el juego, pero aún así, y fuera lo que fuese que intentara lograr Mello con aquella mirada burlona mientras daba cuenta finalmente del ron de su cumpleaños, no se rendiría sin pelear.

Así que, concentrándose, se agachó frente a la mesa, apuntando cuidadosamente a la bola blanca. Podía golpear la ocho, de hecho, si la golpeaba bien sería capaz de meterla limpiamente en la esquina izquierda. Así que se arriesgó… y falló por unos centímetros.

Bufó con desánimo, dándole la espalda a la mesa, y le hizo una reverencia irónica al rubio, sorprendiéndose sin embargo cuando Mello le miró con las cejas alzadas, extrañado.

—metiste la trece. —señaló, ante lo que el pelirrojo quedó aún más confundido. El motociclista se apresuró a aclararlo, no sin antes rodar los ojos desdeñosamente. —golpeaste la ocho, rebotó y metiste la trece. Te toca otra vez.

Matt volteó, aún extrañado, y vio que efectivamente la bola trece estaba dentro de uno de los agujeros. Sonrió. Ahora tenía otra oportunidad.

Pero al agacharse, notó que algo andaba mal. Desde su posición, no podía ver la bola ocho, completamente tapada por culpa de una verdadera barricada de esferas. Se levantó, mirando perplejo a la inocente bola negra. Esto definitivamente no podía ser legal.

Notaba la mirada del rubio pegada en él, por lo que decidió hacer como si nada pasara. No le daría la satisfacción de burlarse de él otra vez. Pero debía admitir que no podía golpear la ocho, ya que aún no comprendía todo eso de las matemáticas y el pool. Así que, frustrado y resignado a lo inevitable, golpeó la bola blanca de cualquier forma, haciendo que rebotara contra el panel de madera… después de lo cuál rebotó en un ángulo perfecto y golpeó la bola ocho, la cual, a su vez, rodó a toda velocidad hacia la esquina derecha, entrando sin problemas en el hoyo.

Mello por poco deja caer la botella, mientras Matt no daba crédito a sus ojos. Había metido la bola ocho y la bola trece, es decir, había ganado el juego de forma automática. Escuchó al rubio maldecir por lo bajo, así como el sonido del vidrio estrellándose contra la barra. Y al volver la vista, notó que el rubio le daba la espalda, al parecer bastante resentido por haber perdido.

—Oye, vamos… —comenzó el pelirrojo, pero Mello le interrumpió.

—suerte de principiante. —gruñó, tomando un sorbo de ron. —no tendrás tanta la próxima vez.

—hey, sólo es vodka. Y no te afecta en nada que me compre un par de cigarrillos…

El motociclista no replicó. Matt, suspirando, se acercó y se sentó a un lado, mirando el altanero perfil del rubio con seriedad. Mello se volvió con lentitud, fulminando al joven con la mirada, pero este mantuvo su expresión neutral.

—esa es una actitud bastante inmadura, ¿sabes? — dijo, ante lo cual el motociclista lanzó un resoplido desdeñoso.

—mira quien habla ahora de madurez…

—oye, no digo que yo sea todo un adulto, pero al menos si pierdo no hago berrinches como un chico.

El rubio se mantuvo un momento en silencio, ordenando su argumentación. —mira, no me provoques, ya que sabes que te irá mal si lo haces.

—ya no me asustan tus amenazas, ¿sabes? — continuó desafiándole Matt. —por más que lo niegues, sé que tienes claro que tengo la razón esta vez. Solamente intentas que deje de sacártelo en cara, y eso es lo que haré. No tengo ganas de discutir, intento pasarla bien al menos hoy.

Mello continuó observándole, impresionado ahora. A pesar de su apariencia infantil y sus comentarios aparentemente sin sentido, el pelirrojo tenía un algo que le impedía tratarle como a un menor. Después de todo, a pesar de los tres miserables meses que tenían de diferencia, tenían la misma edad ahora, y pensaban además de forma más o menos similar, por más que sus formas de expresarlo fuesen diferentes. Matt, sin lugar a dudas, era bastante más diplomático.

Apartó la vista, tomando un trago más de la botella. —de acuerdo. Hoy no discutamos más. Sólo porque es tu cumpleaños, ¿de acuerdo? — le ofreció el ron al pelirrojo, quien rápidamente cambió su expresión seria por una suave sonrisa.

—bien. Por los veinte, ¿no? — sirvió un par de vasos, anteriormente llenos de whisky, y le ofreció uno al motociclista, quien lo tomó sin queja.

—Por los veinte.­

Chocaron vasos por segunda vez en el día, pero cuando finalmente dejaron los vasos nuevamente en la mesa y se hizo el silencio entre ambos, Mello sintió la necesidad de decir algo más. Después de todo, tres meses eran tres meses, y el seguía siendo el mayor.

Así que carraspeó, llamando la atención del pelirrojo. —veinte, ¿eh? Bueno, no sé si lo habrás notado pero… no son muy diferentes a los diecinueve. No es una edad muy importante, y de hecho dudo que tenga alguna importancia. Es decir, es más importante cumplir los dieciocho, eso es obvio, e incluso es más importante cumplir los dieciséis…— Matt le observaba con interés, como si le encontrara algún sentido a la inútil palabrería que, según él, estaba soltando. Sin embargo, se obligó a proseguir. —bueno… el caso es que ahora eres más hombre que antes… no, espera, eso es a los dieciocho… pero de todas formas estás más cerca de los veinticinco, y por eso mismo, de los treinta.

El pelirrojo asintió, mientras Mello pasaba una mano por su cabello, incómodo. Se le estaban agotando las ganas, y hay que decirlo, la inspiración para continuar, pero ya que había comenzado, debía terminar.

—y los treinta sí son importantes…todo el mundo espera que para ese entonces sientes cabeza, ¿no es así…?— se detuvo. Claro, eso era lo que la gente le decía, pero no era precisamente lo que él pensaba. —…pero no es necesario dejarse llevar por eso. Es decir, esa gente muchas veces se apresura, y termina arruinando su vida. Son un grupo de idiotas, que se preocupan más de lo que opinen los demás antes de lo que sientan ellos mismos. Nunca serás feliz de esa forma…— recordó a ese hombre borracho que, en un bar de quinta, se había encontrado cuando él mismo hubo cumplido los veinte. Su propio cumpleaños había sido bastante deprimente, sobre todo cuando ese hombre le insinuó que se estaba haciendo viejo para andar soltero, que lo mirara a él, que era un hombre de éxito, para luego terminar sollozando en su hombro que había terminado arruinando su vida. —y aunque te digan que tienes que apresurarte, no hagas caso. Ni siquiera tienen claro lo que ellos mismos quieren, por lo que no tienen el derecho de decirte lo que deberías querer. Ni siquiera yo. Has lo que quieras, no me hagas caso. Estoy divariando, y he tomado bastante.

Hubo un silencio, en el que Matt miró al rubio mientras este tomaba de un trago lo poco que quedaba en su vaso, lo que sin duda consideraba una salida digna. Vaya sí que se había explayado.

—vaya, gracias Mello. Eres grande. — dijo, con una sonrisa y pasando un brazo por sus hombros. El aludido, sin embargo, rió con escepticismo.

—por favor, esa ha sido la reflexión más ebria que has escuchado en tu vida.

—es verdad. — reconoció Matt, sin dejar de sonreír. — pero al menos fuiste sincero. Y no sólo son gracias por el discurso, ¿sabes? — con esto, Mello volteó a mirarle con interés. — este día ha sido en verdad movido, y me he dado cuenta que en todo el día no he pensado en Linda.

El rubio motociclista, sin comprender, continuó observándole, mientras el pelirrojo suspiraba con melancolía. ¿Era eso bueno o malo?

—me he dado cuenta que cada vez que pienso en ella me deprimo… y tú eres la única persona que ha logrado sacármela de la cabeza por al menos un día. Gracias por eso.

Matt continuó sonriéndole, en verdad agradecido. Mello no supo que hacer, así que apartó la vista y se sirvió un poco más de alcohol. Sin embargo, mientras alzaba el vaso, volvió la vista hacia el joven.

—de nada, supongo.

**o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o**

Ya era en verdad tarde. Mello no tenía una clara idea de la hora que era, pero sí sabía que eran por lo menos las tres de la madrugada. En ese caso, hacía dos horas que había renunciado a la botella, sobre todo cuando notó que, por más que el whisky no le gustara, para Matt con el ron era otra historia. Y con la sidra.

— On the day I was born…! — se sobresaltó ligeramente, pero luego de unos pocos segundos de reflexión recordó que al pelirrojo le había dado con cantar desde hacía hora y media. —…The nurses all gathered round!

El rubio le miró, mientras Matt comenzaba a subir la voz. Vaya rockero escandaloso, aunque ahora que lo pensaba incluso sobrio le daba por cantar de vez en cuando, sobre todo esas canciones del siglo pasado. Le golpeó la espalda, intentando hacerle callar, pero el joven continuó como si nada.

—She could tell right away, I was bad to the bone! ¡Ta-ra-ra-ra-ra-ran…! —fingía tocar una guitarra imaginaria, por más que tuviese la suya aún colgando de la espalda.

Mello desistió finalmente. A pesar de ser más de las doce, aún no daban por cerrada la celebración… aunque, ahora que lo pensaba, dudaba seriamente que Matt recordase siquiera que estaba de cumpleaños.

— ¡Mello, yo creo que tú eres malo hasta los huesos! — dijo, volviendo a pasarle un brazo por los hombros. —George Thorogood and the Destroyers, gran banda blues rock, single de 1982.

—créeme, no podría importarme menos. — suspiró el motociclista, tomando el vaso de ron como para dar un sorbo, pero desistiendo nuevamente. Uno de los dos debía permanecer sobrio para llevar al otro al motel, y lamentablemente debía ser él al menos por esa vez. Por más que hacía rato que ya no estaba realmente sobrio.

Matt, sin embargo, era caso a parte, ya que tomó el vaso que el rubio acababa de descartar y lo bebió de un trago. —oye, no te reprimas por mí… ¡estamos celebrando!

—estás celebrando, Matt. —le aclaró. El pelirrojo resopló con aburrimiento.

—vaya, y yo que pensaba que ya no estabas tan amargado… sigues siendo el mismo bastardo que en Nuevo México.

—por favor Matt… ambos estamos pasados de tragos, más que ayer si se puede, y no me haría gracia tener que hacer una escena como la de ayer. Ya te dije, no me provoques.

Al parecer, la sensatez del pelirrojo se mantenía intacta por más tragos que bebiera, por lo que se mantuvo en silencio un momento. Sin embargo, como si se hubiese olvidado del asunto, comenzó a tararear otra canción que, por alguna razón, Mello pudo reconocer.

— In-a-gadda-da-vida honey, don'tcha know that I love you? In-a-gadda-da-vida, baby, don'tcha know that Ill always be true…?

—esa es… ¿in a gadda da vida, supongo? —el pelirrojo se volvió con una gran sonrisa.

—sí… vaya, ¡lo recuerdas! — comenzó a reír. —Iron Butterfly, en… 1968…—continuó riendo, por más que Mello estaba convencido que la situación no era tan graciosa.

—…ya nos vamos. Suficiente celebración. — dijo el rubio, sintiéndose levemente extrañado al tomar al pelirrojo del brazo para arrastrarlo al motel. Usualmente, él era quien era llevado a la rastra, por lo que ser de cierta forma el responsable era una situación completamente nueva.

Sin embargo, las cosas fueron ligeramente diferentes a cuando Matt le hubo llevado el día anterior, ya que apenas se levantó de la barra y tuvo que soportar el peso del joven músico, sintió que su cuerpo se ladeaba inevitablemente.

Trastabilló hacia un lado, pero se mantuvo de pie. Dar un paso era cada vez más penoso, pero aún así lo intentó con valor. Derecha, izquierda, derecha izquierda… Matt se echaba hacia un lado, pero sabía por experiencia propia que si caía al suelo no sería capaz de levantarle, así que tiró de él para mantenerlo avanzando.

Matt veía pasar las luces de los semáforos como tuviesen algún tipo de estela, ya que cada vez que vacilaba al caminar veía un borrón brillante en donde debería ver un punto de luz. Sólo dos veces en su vida había tomado tanto: la primera a los diecisiete, su primera e inolvidable borrachera y posterior resaca, y la segunda la noche antes de hallarse en Nuevo México sin posibilidad de transporte. Se preguntó cuántas veces se habría emborrachado Mello, pero al preguntarle el rubio le ignoró olímpicamente.

—oye… ¿no me escuchas? Te digo que cuantas veces te has emborrachado…

—No sé, perdí la cuenta…— replicó el motociclista distraídamente, demasiado ocupado intentando no dejar caer al alto pelirrojo.

—ah… pero… ¿por qué tomas tanto, entonces…?

—no lo sé… para olvidar algunas cosas, creo…—Matt le observó detenidamente, mirándole extrañado.

—pero no funciona, ¿cierto? — Mello se detuvo, volviéndose hacia el músico. Suspiró.

—no siempre…

—Ah… debe ser duro, entonces…— el motociclista asintió, aún distraído. —me gustaría… poder hacer algo.

El aludido rió con amargura, mirando a Matt, quien había bajado la vista con pesadumbre. —no hay nada que hacer, no te preocupes. Concéntrate en caminar, apenas te aguanto.

—de acuerdo…

Ya veía el brillante aunque parpadeante cartel del motel, por lo que Mello apresuró el paso dentro de sus posibilidades y las de su aún más ebrio compañero. El pelirrojo intentó mantener el ritmo, pero las palabras del motociclista y sus propias reflexiones a lo largo del día se repetían una y otra vez en su cabeza, por lo que tropezó muchas veces. Quería decir algo, hacer algo para hacerle las cosas más fáciles, pero no se le ocurría nada.

Finalmente, el rubio abrió la puerta con dificultad, intentando al mismo tiempo mantener a Matt de pie. Le llevó a la cama, ya que por algún azar del destino le correspondía ese derecho aquel día.

—bien, ya está. Intenta mantenerte de lado, no me haría gracia que te ahogaras. — intentó retirarse hacia atrás, pero terminó sentado en la cama, sujetándose la cabeza. Vaya mareo de mierda.

Matt, por su parte, se sentó a su lado, meciéndose suavemente de lado a lado. Intentó hablar, para darle las gracias al rubio, pero de su boca no salieron palabras, así que el silencio se prolongó por unos minutos. Mello, finalmente, se levantó para dirigirse al sofá, pero el pelirrojo logró balbucear un par de palabras.

—Mello… tú eres… admirable. Eres… una gran persona.

El rubio motociclista no se volvió, sino que permaneció de espaldas al joven que, en ese momento, le observaba con una vacilante y somnolienta sonrisa. Suspiró, alzando la vista hacia el techo.

—No tienes… una puta idea…—murmuró, asegurándose que Matt no fuese capaz de oírle.

El pelirrojo, sintiendo su resistencia ceder, se echó hacia atrás, cerrando los ojos un segundo. Sentía los goggles clavándose en su rostro, por lo que se los sacó apresuradamente y los tiró hacia un lado. Abrió los párpados con dificultad una vez más, sorprendiéndose al ver que Mello le observaba aún de pie junto a la cama. Había algo raro en su expresión, por lo que le miró con extrañeza.

— ¿…qué…?—intentó preguntar, pero notó que su lengua se movía con torpeza. El rubio no cambió su expresión, pero respiró honda y pausadamente unos segundos.

—hace un rato me preguntaste si… podías hacer algo. — Matt asintió, con la boca levemente entreabierta y luchando por poner atención y no dormirse aún.

El motociclista se agachó a su lado, y el pelirrojo le siguió con la mirada. La situación era extraña en extremo, y Matt realmente no tenía una idea acerca de lo que pretendía el rubio con todo aquello. Sin embargo las cosas pronto se volvieron aún más curiosas.

—…hay algo… pero no sé si querrías hacerlo. — el pelirrojo abrió los ojos de par en par. Mello, él, no podía estar refiriéndose a eso…

—Mello… yo… Linda…— balbuceó, incoherentemente, pero no pudo decir nada más cuando el rubio se detuvo a escasos centímetros de sus labios.

—lo siento Matt. Por favor, no me odies por esto…— el pelirrojo intentó rechazarle, pero fue inútil. Mello era con diferencia más fuerte que él, y sujetó sus muñecas contra la cama, para luego silenciarle con su boca.

Matt se quejó, intentando revolverse, pero el rubio le mantuvo en su lugar. Ya poco le importaba ayudarle en algo, sólo pensaba en zafarse de la bizarra situación. Y aún más cuando notó, no sin cierto estremecimiento, que comenzaba a ceder.

Cerró los párpados con fuerza…

Y al abrirlos, respirando agitadamente, notó que un brillante rayo de sol entraba por la ventana.

Todo había sido un sueño, una jugarreta de su subconsciente. Pero vaya sueño.

Se levantó precipitadamente, ignorando el mareo. Eso había sido… inesperado. Paseó su mirada por la habitación, alegrándose de haberla encontrado vacía, ya que no tenía idea de qué cara le pondría a Mello cuando apareciese.

Pero no tuvo mucho tiempo para pensarlo, ya que la puerta se abrió con estruendo y el rubio motociclista apareció en el umbral, tomando una lata de cerveza.

Al notar que Matt le observaba con los ojos abiertos de par en par, Mello alzó las cejas con indiferencia. — ¿Qué? ¿Necesitas algo?

El pelirrojo renegó con la cabeza, bajando la vista. Sólo había sido un sueño, un par de escenas bizarras sin ningún real significado y sin relación alguna con la realidad. Sólo eso.

—toma. —oyó, antes de recibir una lata de cerveza en su regazo. —lo mejor para la resaca es tomar un poco más, así la ahogas.

Matt volvió a asentir, sin prestar mayor atención, pero abriendo de todas formas la lata y dando un sorbo. El rubio le miró con extrañeza.

—no tomas seguido, ¿eh?

—No, no es eso…— de pronto, sin embargo, al pasar la lengua por los labios resecos, sintió algo extraño. Porque si no se equivocaba, él no había tomado whisky la noche anterior…

Miró a Mello con expresión conmocionada, ante lo que este alzó las cejas con aún más extrañeza.

—anoche… ¿qué pasó? — preguntó, ante lo que el rubio rió despectivamente.

—Sí estabas ebrio…— comentó despreocupadamente, pero Matt continuó mirándole con escepticismo. Con un suspiro y evidente molestia, el motociclista procedió a explicarse. —nada de otro mundo. Bebimos, casi te caes tres veces de camino hacia acá, caíste en la cama y te desmayaste, mientras yo me iba a termina la noche al bar en que estábamos. Eso es todo, acabo de llegar.

—yo tomé… ¿whisky? — preguntó el pelirrojo una vez más, frunciendo el entrecejo. Mello bufó con impaciencia.

—por favor, no soy tu madre, no puedo ir pendiente de lo que tomas o no. — replicó, volviéndose. —más te vale estar despierto y listo en diez minutos, llevamos tres días atascados aquí y tenemos que seguir el viaje.

Dicho esto, el rubio salió de la habitación dirigiéndose a la motocicleta, dejando a Matt aún confuso mientras tomaba un trago de cerveza.

* * *

_... :D_

_hagan sus apuestas: real o mentira?_

_ni siquiera la autora lo sabe... no, de hecho, sí lo sé, pero eso no quiere decir que no le ponga misterio al asunto, no?_

_...XD ok, ahora viene mi parte favorita de la vida y del mundo y de todo y sus sucursales:_

_Reviews!_

**o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o**

**:)**

_Hola!_

_bueno, muchos reviews, una gran respuesta..._

_en dos palabras: lo sé_

_es terrible andar sin internecs... pero al menos sirve para despejarse... y bueno, yo me llevo un cuaderno para e(no! no estudiar!)scribir y dibujar XD_

_para las próximas vacaciones, yo creo :P_

_jaja la verdad es que al principio la historia de Mello era bastante más vana de lo que es ahora... como que no sé, le salió algo interesante ahí..._

_y un soplete... la verdad es que era algo así al principio O_O pero me pareció mejor que su propia moto le hubiese hecho algo_

_en el chap 8... no, Mello no tiene su cicatriz :B es un chico normal(mente sexy XD)_

_jajajaja hagamosle un altar al santo motociclista virgen XD yo me pongo con las velitas :D_

_y las chicas... tienen nombres de canciones de los ochenta XD y en sus historias encontrarán el amor... excepto Carrie XD (Europe)_

_bueno, esperando haberlo contestado todo, me despido :P_

_que andes bien y los piropos más uno_

_Adieu!_

**_Suby-chan_**

_Hola!_

_como ya dije una vez, aquí y en los ochenta, Mello es Mello XD_

_jajaj y el romance... no sé si esto cuenta XD... pero buehh, algo es algo (y yo amé escribirlo, espero que te haya gustado)_

_bueno, esperando que te haya gustado la continuación ^^_

_que andes bien_

_Adieu!_

**_lelelelelele_**

_Hola!_

_vivan los de la generación nuestra en fanfiction! :D_

_y bueno... wow, gracias ^^ se hace lo que se puede y me alegra que te guste mi forma de escribir :)_

_:O catalana también! vaya, como que los europeos igual tienen en cierta forma el monopolio de ff XD jajajja_

_^^ gracias por el comentario! hace ilusión :3_

_:O no he leido ese fic! lo leeré, he andado sacandole jugo a las pags con potencial de tener MxM y es bueno compartir fics ^^ gracias!_

_jajaj ta bien, mientras mas review, mejor la conversa :P_

_y Mello, presidente!... bueh, ya se esta actualizado, y pronto habrá más chaps_

_y bueno, beshos para ti también y saludos y que andes bien :D_

_Adieu!_

**_Kika Us-Chan_**

_Hola!_

_jaja, te acuerdas que te dije algo... o no era sobre esto... XD ok, no lo recuerdo, era tarde jajaja_

_pero bueh, ahí conversamos eh :3_

_espero que el chap te haya gustado y que los detallitos no te pasen inadvertidos ;) (ojo, importante contar los detalles)_

_bueno, que andes bien :D_

_Adieu!_

**_br0kenztar_**

_Hola!_

_jejeje, me alegro que te haya gustado este chap también :D_

_y sobre los dos fics a la vez... escribo uno, escribo el otro, y pronto Mello será presidente en los ochenta O_o_

_XD no, mentira. Aún no se roba mi sanidad mental_

_y esfuérzate y no tengas pena! las historias deben llegar al fin... tómalo como un premio :D_

_y sobre el club antiensayos... pronto seremos los suficientes XD_

_bueno, que andes bien y que este chap te haya gustado también ^^_

_Adieu!_

**_MissBelovedLilith_**

_Hola!_

_... estás en un campus... internado? en Londres?_

_...eres maga??? O_o_

_XD ok, ignora mis comentarios freaks..._

_y sí, sé lo que es tener los computadores a la mano y no poder usarlos... es una tortura D:_

_bueno, espero que este chap te haya animado... o algo XD_

_y gracias por reviewisar! :D y que andes muuuy bien_

_Adieu!_

**_DarkFayry 0612_**

_Hola!_

_y bienvenida al rincón feliz! :D_

_jajaja sobre la santa castidad de nuestro motociclista favorito...XD sólo digo que tenía "otras cosas" en la cabeza :B_

_jajaja sobre el gesto de amor... no, mejor no digo nada ;) sorpresa_

_y Matt... es Matt XD nuestro rockero de acendencia irlandesa favorito... y vamos, que quien se resiste XD_

_jajaja seh, a Mello no le va muy bien con las mujeres en este fic :B_

_(y eran los ochenta, las cosas era un poquito más conservadoras que ahora... y Matt es bastante "progresista" XD)_

_y Mello+alcohol = a peligro latente D:_

_pero al menos hora se sociega :3_

_y como la respuesta a la respuesta de la respuesta XD..._

_eso se va a notar (lo de la falta de afecto) pero mejor mantengo mi bocota cerrada..._

_y bueno, todas amamos a Mello y sus accesorios 3 pero en lo personal me parece lindo sin su cicatriz y TODO UN HOMBRE con su cicatriz *¬*_

_...pero me desvío del tema XD_

_y sobre el flashback... pronto, no sé exactamente en cuantos chaps, pero que va, va sin duda_

_y bueno... la verdad es que Mello con su ajustada ropa de cuero y una motocicleta más que sexy... ya nos deja con la presión bastante alta XD_

_y espero que la parranda te haya gustado... y tu opinion sobre si fue verdad o no :D_

_buajaja, nadie lo sabrá..._

_XD bueh, que andes bien_

_Adieu!_

**_abril_**

_Hola!_

_ooohhh sí! ha llegado la hora de los reviews!!! 8D_

_ok, en orden:_

_1. sí que lo es. Matt es un promiscuo :O (en Chile, es lo que llamamos un poncio... solo que bien bueno está el poncio al menos esta vez XD)_

_es... jaja cómo describirlo... en verdad cree que hay cosas más importantes en esta vida... pero eso le juega un poco en contra (ya viste lo "caballero" que es XD)_

_, Matt tiende a pensar bien de las personas, y por eso hace cosas buenas :3_

_es verdad pero... no se digamos que las chicas... hmm se creyeron el cuento XD y por eso... bueno, Mello es brutalmente sincero. Y pasó lo que pasó_

_Mello también se me aparece a veces XD y aún las cosas no estan muy claras con respecto a él, pero pronto lo estarán...(mirada misteriosa, Mello suspira con cansancio)_

_y... OMFG!!! tienes el tomo 13??!! yo lo deseo con toda mi alma... te envidio sanamente! y lo encontraré... aunque sólo lo vendan en méxico... lo encontraré..._

_bueno, que andes muy bien y sigo amando tu frase del final!_

_Adieu!_

**_YAAREELAA_**

_Hola!_

_jeje, sangre nueva XD_

_bueno, me alegro que te haya gustado el fic :D es una idea en constante progreso y por eso me gusta a veces recibir la opinión de personas que no llevan tanto tiempo siguiendolo :)_

_y sobre el estilo que le gusta a Matt..._

_es un nostálgico, en pocas palabras, porque amaría ser de la generación de woodstock... pero con su grupo es todo un Slash ;)_

_y la moto de Mello! exactamente, es una Harley, más exactamente una Knuckehead Chopper, como la famosa "Capitán América" de Easy Rider (sólo que negra, sin la bandera de .)_

_sobre el chap anterior:_

_seh, Matt es un niño en algunos aspectos... pero bastante adulto en otros ;)_

_eso se verá más adelante, pero aún así conviene tenerlo en cuenta_

_y Mello... es Mello, más sarcástico que amargado eso sí (como se diría en Chile: weno pa la talla el hombre XD)_

_jajaja seh, ya lo había pensado antes... algo anda mal XD me condenarán por terrorismo jajaja_

_y me encanta que te guste Ac7Dc! los verás seguido por estos lares ;)_

_y que andes muy bien y nos leemos luego ;P_

_Adieu!_

**o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o**

_UFF! muchos reviews :D Kami es feliz_

_bueno, ya se acabó la programación en la tele, así que mejor me voy despidiendo eh?_

_y acepto apuestas de todo tipo, sobre todo de las consignas "quien ganará en el próximo juego de pool?", "Matt necesitará llevar a Mello en la motocicleta algún día?", "Mello cumplirá su promesa y le comprará los cigarrillos a Matt?", y sobre todo, la más importante: "ES MELLO REALMENTE VIRGEN??"_

_XD sí, lo es, pero se me olvidaba una pregunta no?_

_"real o mentira?"_

_hagan sus apuestas, el juego está abierto ;)_

_bueno, que anden bien y cosas locas, y tenganme paciencia, porque mi compu está con virus y tengo que usar el de mi madre... quien no siempre me lo presta... D:_

_Adieu!_

_**PD: **este chap tiene un total de 28 páginas de word sin contar las notas de autora ni los reviews... CHAN!_


	11. Una ligera confusión

_Hola!_

_increíblemente, el chap 11 al los... cuanto, cuatro días?_

_bueno... digamos que fue una inspiración repentina, eh?_

_es un capítulo extraño, pero tiene mucha importancia en lo que viene de ahora en adelante en la historia_

_...creo que es lo que le llaman "capítulo de transición"... aunque les mentiría si les dijera que estoy segura de eso :S_

_...bueno, en resumen, un chap que habla de lo mucho que me encanta hacer sufrir a mis personajes :D_

_..._

_**Disc: **este par perdido en medio de la nada no me pertenece, lamentablemente :( Pero aún así hago como si lo fueran, y por eso salen cosas como estas_

**_recomendación musical (8):_**

_para un chap curioso, una curiosa selección XD_

_**Guns N' Roses**, con **Knockin' on Heaven's Door**_

_**Link:** http : //www. youtube .com/ watch?v=DjCBmP7iATk (sin espacios, como siempre :B)_

**

* * *

**

11. Una ligera confusión… y sus consecuencias

Matt tragó saliva. No es que estuviese nervioso o algo, pero realmente se sentía incómodo. Dándole vueltas al sueño una y otra vez durante toda la mañana, mientras las calles del "Pueblo en Mitad de la Nada" quedaban rápidamente atrás, no le hallaba el menor sentido a las imágenes. No había sido agradable, después de todo, nunca habría considerado siquiera la opción de hacer algo como aquello, es decir, eso no era para la gente normal.

Y ahora, que montaba nuevamente tras el rubio en la motocicleta, la incomodidad era aún peor.

Finalmente, decidió preguntar. —oye, Mello…

— ¿…ahora qué? — dijo, algo molesto. Después de todo, había estado a punto de soltar el freno luego de detenerse a echar gasolina. El pelirrojo titubeó, pero era estrictamente necesario preguntar.

—si… anoche hubiese pasado algo… extraño… ¿me lo dirías? — hubo una pausa, en la que el rubio se volvió con una ceja alzada.

—algo… extraño. — repitió, sin comprender. Sin ganas de entrar más en detalle, Matt sencillamente se limitó a asentir, mientras reprimía un escalofrío. —supongo… pero no hubo ovnis o algo así, si es eso a lo que te refieres.

—…olvídalo. — dijo el pelirrojo finalmente. Al parecer, según lo que decía, Mello no había tenido nada que ver en la situación de la noche… pero eso le dejaba como el único responsable. A él y su maldito subconsciente. Lo cual, evidentemente, no tenía ningún sentido.

Por si fuera poco, la resaca acumulada de dos días seguidos de juerga le estaba pasando la cuenta, ya que cada vez que el rubio tomaba una curva, por ligera que fuese, Matt se sentía a morir. Y eso, sumado al verdadero hedor a combustible que la motocicleta despedía al acelerar y las montañas de reflexiones, no era para nada auspicioso para su estómago.

—…pero Mello… ¿estás seguro que no pasó nada extraño? — musitó, por lo que la pregunta se perdió entre el rugido del vehículo y de los camiones a su alrededor.

— ¡¿Qué dices?! — preguntó el motociclista distraídamente, buscando la salida del pueblo. De alguna forma que no se explicaba, era incapaz de hallar el lugar exacto por el que él y Matt habían ingresado, y rogó por que fuese consecuencia de haber entrado a media tarde y no de mañana, y no porque el alcohol finalmente estaba logrando afectarle.

— ¡que si estás seguro que no…!

— ¡ah, ya era hora! — interrumpió Mello, encontrando al fin una salida hacia la carretera. Y sin prestar atención al pelirrojo, que aún intentaba infructuosamente preguntar acerca de si había pasado algo extraño o digno de mención la noche recién pasada.

**o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o**

Horas más tarde, Matt se sentía desfallecer. Nunca antes se había sentido tan mal luego de una noche de tragos, por lo que finalmente desistió de su pregunta. El asunto, sin embargo, aún le molestaba, pero estaba seguro que si intentaba continuar con el tema toda la vida se le escaparía por la boca, por lo que decidió mantenerse en silencio.

Sin embargo, un enorme salto acompañado de una maldición por parte de Mello le trajo bruscamente de vuelta a la realidad. Miró hacia ambos lados, asustado, y notó que el camino estaba en terrible estado. Frunció el entrecejo. La interestatal era prácticamente nueva, por lo que era bastante preocupante que estuviese en aquel estado de abandono. Era extraño, ya que el pavimento estaba saltado y lleno de agujeros por todas partes y presentaba un aspecto que sólo se ve en caminos realmente antiguos…

— ¡ah, mierda! ¡Esto no puede ir peor! — oyó quejarse al rubio. Algo, definitivamente, no iba para nada bien.

Mello aparcó la motocicleta a un lado, desmontando rápidamente sin dejar de gritar insultos a medio mundo. Se agachó a un lado de la motocicleta, rebuscó un segundo y sacó un enorme aunque desgastado mapa, apoyándose en el suelo a un lado de la carretera. Matt desmontó también, estremeciéndose ligeramente y sin aguantar la curiosidad, para observar que era lo que le preocupaba tanto al rubio.

—Mello, ¿qué…?— iba a preguntar, pero el motociclista le interrumpió.

— ¡cierra la maldita boca, pelirrojo estúpido! — Matt obedeció, pero se sintió bastante ofendido. Ni siquiera un día había durado ese aire de camaradería. Sin embargo, al mirar por sobre el hombro del rubio, vio sin cierta preocupación que este seguía un camino con el dedo, calculando por lo bajo, para luego volver a un punto que señalaba "Kingman" y recorrer un segundo camino, deteniéndose en un punto específico. Finalmente, el joven se levantó precipitadamente y miró hacia atrás por el camino, intentando al parecer ver algo.

Sin comprender, aunque adivinando algo demasiado preocupante como para creérselo, el pelirrojo intentó consultar una vez más, frotándose los brazos con frío. —oye Mello… ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Dónde estamos?

—ese es el problema. — replicó el aludido, con los puños apretados. —esto no es la interestatal. ¡Maldita sea, esto es un puto camino abandonado! ¡¿Cómo mierda no lo noté antes?! — gritó finalmente, apartando de un puntapié el mapa que había extendido en el suelo. Matt suspiró con desánimo, estremeciéndose de nuevo. Se lo había imaginado.

— ¿y no podemos…? No lo sé, ¿volver por donde vinimos? — sugirió débilmente, sintiendo un ligero escalofrío. Pero una nueva sarta de gritos por parte de Mello le interrumpió.

— ¡claro, con lo conveniente que es gastar gasolina de más! ¡Estamos a medio camino, grandísimo idiota! — se volvió con aire amenazante hacia el pelirrojo. — ¡¿te gusta lo nostálgico, eh?! ¡Pues bienvenido a la puta Ruta 66, pásala en grande por mí!

—Oye, no tienes que desquitarte conmigo…— se quejó Matt, cruzándose de brazos y temblando ligeramente. Sin embargo, Mello no estaba de humor como para atender a razones.

— ¡hago lo que me dé la puta gana! ¡¿No entendiste, cierto?! ¡Mi motocicleta no aguanta este camino! ¡Tenemos que seguir a pie!

El pelirrojo dejó caer los brazos a los lados, abriendo los ojos de par en par. —tienes que estar bromeando…

—Claro, una broma, mira cómo me río…— culminó, dirigiéndose hacia su motocicleta. —andando, si todavía quieres llegar a San Francisco este año.

Dicho esto, tomó el vehículo por el manubrio y comenzó a avanzar, no sin antes sacar una botella de whisky algo tibio para calmar la sed. Matt miró hacia atrás, abrazándose a sí mismo, y notó no sin cierta sorpresa que la carretera estaba en igual o peor estado que el camino en el que se encontraban en ese momento. Quizá se lo imaginaba, pero al parecer le estaba contagiando su usual mala suerte a Mello.

Y mientras comenzaba a ir tras el rubio motociclista, acomodando la correa de su guitarra y agradeciendo por primera vez en todo el viaje que no fuese pleno verano, no pudo evitar pensar en cómo sobrevivirían al largo trayecto que, según el mapa que Mello había dejado volar a su suerte en su ataque de ira, les quedaba por recorrer con el alcohol aún corriendo en grandes cantidades por sus cuerpos.

**o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o**

—Mello… ¿no tienes agua o algo… que no sea whisky? — preguntó Matt, luego de un rato que se le hizo eterno. El rubio, sin embargo, no replicó, sino que se limitó a beber de su botella como quien no ha oído una palabra.

El pelirrojo desistió, suspirando y estremeciéndose levemente. Se sentía aún peor que esa mañana, y por si fuera poco, luego de acostumbrarse a la idea de tener que caminar hasta el siguiente cruce con la I-40 (algunos kilómetros más adelante), el asunto del sueño le volvió a la mente.

Había sido extraño y perturbador en grado sumo, eso era indudable. Y por si fuera poco, Matt usualmente era incapaz de recordar lo que había soñado, por lo que tener un recuerdo tan vívido de este en particular era definitivamente algo que tener en cuenta. Y vaya que había sido vívido, si todas y cada una de las sensaciones habían sido claramente definidas.

Las evidencias, definitivamente, estaban en contra de Mello. Es decir, el whisky y ese breve diálogo tan consistente con lo que habían conversado hacía unos minutos…pero el rubio no parecía reaccionar cuando le preguntaba. Quizá si lo hacía de forma más directa… pero no. ¿Y qué si había sido sólo obra de su imaginación? ¿Le diría a caso que había soñado algo así? La respuesta era bastante obvia. Ya bastante extraño le consideraba como para arruinarlo aún más.

—Oye…— escuchó, por lo que se sobresaltó ligeramente. Se volvió, y notó que Mello le observaba con el entrecejo fruncido. —estás pálido.

Hubo un breve momento de silencio, en el que Matt alzó las cejas con extrañeza. Sin embargo, se esforzó por sonreír con naturalidad.

—no es nada… debe ser por la resaca.

—si no estás acostumbrado, no deberías beber tanto dos noches seguidas. — indicó, desviando la mirada. —si la cosa empeora no podré hacer mucho. Bebe algo.

Le ofreció la botella de whisky, ante lo que el pelirrojo sintió que su estómago se revolvía. Definitivamente no tenía ganas de beber ese día.

—no gracias…

—no hay nada más en la moto, es esto o te desmayas. Elige, pero te advierto que no te llevaré bajo ninguna circunstancia. — tragando saliva sonoramente, Matt tomo la botella con reticencia. Bebió un sorbo, pero inmediatamente se echó hacia delante, tosiendo.

Mello esperó pacientemente, tamborileando con los dedos en el manubrio con expresión aburrida, mientras el pelirrojo continuaba con su acceso de tos apoyando las manos en sus rodillas. Finalmente, escupiendo algo al suelo, el pelirrojo se levantó respirando hondo.

—eso fue… una pésima idea. —comentó, estremeciéndose y limpiando su boca con la mano.

—tienes que deshacerte del alcohol de alguna forma. No se me ocurre una mejor. — replicó el rubio a su vez. Matt bufó desdeñosamente.

—vaya forma de decirlo, ¿eh?

— ¿a caso me habrías obedecido si te dijera "toma whisky, necesitas vomitar"? — dijo el joven, alzando una ceja. Ante eso, el pelirrojo admitió su derrota.

—no, no lo habría hecho.

Dándose por satisfecho, el rubio finalmente rebuscó una vez más en la motocicleta, sacando una lata de gaseosa que Matt no tuvo dificultades en reconocer. De hecho, él mismo había comprado un lote varios días atrás en Winslow, por lo que no pudo evitar mirarla con desagrado… a pesar de lo cual la abrió ansiosamente y se bebió la mitad de un trago. Estaba un poco tibia, pero aún así tomó como si se le fuera la vida en ello.

— ¿y tú no tomas nada? — preguntó el pelirrojo sintiendo un escalofrío, ante lo que Mello se encogió de hombros, tomando la botella de whisky de sus manos y dándole un sorbo.

—me basta con esto.

Se hizo el silencio, mientras Matt bebía un poco más de gaseosa y retomaban la marcha. Aún les quedaban varios kilómetros por delante, y a pesar que no lo hubiesen hablado siquiera el pelirrojo ya veía venir el hecho de que tendrían que dormir en la carretera otra vez. No le haría gracia volver a perderse, menos aún después del susto que hubo pasado la vez anterior, por lo que la opción definitivamente no era para nada bienvenida.

Y nuevamente el hilo de pensamiento le hizo volver sobre lo mismo. Día, noche, dormir, sueños. Retiró lentamente la lata que se llevaba a los labios, mientras retomaba las reflexiones que mantenía antes de que Mello le interrumpiese. Cada vez que había un silencio o hacían una pausa por cualquier razón, comenzaba a pensar en ello, y Matt, finalmente, comenzó a pensar qué quería decir todo aquello. Una vez, hacía un tiempo, Linda le había dicho que los sueños pueden ser interpretados por algunas personas. ¿Qué significaría soñar que besas a alguien del mismo sexo? O quizá tenía que ver con lo que el motociclista significaba para él. ¿Cómo veía a Mello? Un personaje bastante curioso, sin duda, pero no mucho más que eso. ¿Una persona con toneladas de problemas? Sí, algo así. Pero hasta ahí llegaba su certeza. Quizá, en el siguiente pueblo, pudiese encontrar alguna persona que le ayudara con su dilema.

Miró hacia el lado, y notó que el rubio también estaba algo distraído. ¿Era eso una señal a caso? Ahora, nuevamente, consideró la posibilidad de que Mello efectivamente tuviese la culpa… pero nadie es tan buen actor. Es decir, él intentaba sostener los ideales de los sesenta, por lo que estaba en cierta forma más dispuesto a aceptar una que otra rareza de ese estilo, y aún así el hecho le había conmocionado bastante. Y el rubio, sencillamente, se veía algo preocupado, mientras miraba al horizonte delante de ellos. Ya más que confundido, terminó de tomar su gaseosa, la cual estaba sin gas por culpa de su demora.

— ¿seguro que vas bien? En serio te ves enfermo o algo…— Matt se sobresaltó una vez más, pero Mello estaba demasiado ocupado bebiendo lo poco y nada que iba quedando de su whisky como para notarlo.

—Sí, sí… no es nada…— se estremeció una vez más. Que extraño, ya no hacía tanto frío y llevaba todo el día tiritando y estremeciéndose. El motociclista se volvió, extrañado al notar su tono de voz ausente y débil.

—oye pelirrojo… ¿me oyes? Hey…— intentó responder, pero sintió unas terribles ganas de vomitar otra vez. Sin contar el mareo. —Matt, oye… ¡Matt…!

—estoy bien…— dijo el aludido, temblando. Sin embargo, como contradiciendo sus palabras, se tambaleó peligrosamente hacia un lado.

—Serás inexperto... — oyó, antes de que un par de brazos firmes le sujetaran con fuerza al ceder sus rodillas. Vaya intoxicación que había pescado.

**o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o**

Habían pasado horas, pero el pelirrojo continuaba de un enfermizo color blanco. Sentados en la vereda de la carretera, Matt sólo podía pensar en la relativa suerte que había tenido después de todo, ya que de haber estado andando en la motocicleta probablemente las cosas habrían terminado mal. Miró al rubio, quien realmente parecía manejar la resaca bastante bien, por más que estuviese quizá un poco más irritable que lo usual.

Finalmente, Mello se levantó con dificultad. — ¿Qué tal un almuerzo? — preguntó. Ante la sola mención de la comida, el pelirrojo se sintió desfallecer.

—no gracias. — musitó. El rubio suspiró, enfadado.

—tienes una resistencia terrible, ¿sabes? — comentó, sacando una de las bolsas de comida chatarra. —si así quedarás luego de una celebración, realmente pienso en dejarte en el próximo pueblo que encontremos.

—Vaya amigo…— replicó Matt, resoplando enfadado.

—conocido, Matt. Ninguno de mis amigos cae tan rápido con el alcohol.

—Seguro tendrás muchos con esa actitud…— volvió a replicar el pelirrojo, abrazándose a sí mismo. Hubo un silencio bastante largo y pesado, en el que Mello incluso dejó de comer las papas fritas que antes degustaba con evidente entusiasmo.

—…quizá. — replicó al final, aunque evidentemente algo incómodo. —pero eso no quita que no tengas nada de cultura etílica.

Matt no respondió, en parte porque era verdad y en parte porque no dudaba que había hecho un comentario impertinente. Moviéndose de un lado para otro por el país, y quien sabe si más allá de la frontera también, constantemente huyendo en esa potente motocicleta y relacionándose con personas a las que obviamente consideraba inferiores en cierta forma, era poco probable que el rubio tuviese un círculo cercano en el cual confiar.

Encendió un cigarrillo, mientras Mello retomaba su interrumpido almuerzo y tomaba un sorbo de whisky.

— ¿Cómo lo haces? — preguntó Matt repentinamente. El rubio le observó con extrañeza, sin comprender. —resistir la resaca, es decir.

—no lo sé, supongo que es la costumbre. — replicó, encogiéndose de hombros.

—ya veo… pero mírame ahora. ¿Cómo se supone que evite esto? en realidad me siento pésimo…

—la verdad, no tengo idea. — respondió, mientras aún continuaba mascando. —es cosa de suerte. Si no quieres que te pase, no bebas.

Se volvió al oír que Matt reía levemente. —no te ofendas, pero te escuchaste como esos dibujos animados que le dan consejos de responsabilidad a los niños.

—claro, no quiero que termines como este motociclista irresponsable. — replicó bromeando Mello. El pelirrojo rió una vez más, mientras su rostro ganaba algo de color. Ya no se veía tan enfermizo… al menos hasta que se volvió hacia un lado con la cabeza gacha, tosiendo una vez más.

Respirando agitadamente y limpiando su boca una vez más, se incorporó intentando no ver lo que había expulsado. El rubio, sin embargo, continuó sonriendo con algo de burla.

—bueno, esa era otro forma de hacerlo. — comentó, mientras finalmente Matt se veía bastante mejor que hasta hacía unos minutos. —ahora podemos continuar.

Se levantó una vez más, arrugando la bolsa de papas fritas y enterrando la botella de whisky en el suelo, para luego volver a tomar el manubrio y retomar la marcha. El pelirrojo, a pesar del mareo y el frío que aún tenía, le imitó, pensando que quizá el alto y brillante sol de aquel día le haría sentir mejor.

**o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o**

Horas más tarde, el calor aumentaba antes de remitir. Mello llevaba su chaqueta amarrada a la cintura, y hacía un tiempo ya que sus guantes de cuero estaban guardados en la motocicleta. Matt tragó saliva. Lejos de reflexionar, todo su esfuerzo se enfocaba en no desfallecer, ya que según parecía aún no estaban ni a mitad de camino.

El rubio se limpió el sudor de la frente. Realmente lamentaba no haberse dado un tiempo para comprar más whisky, ya que ahora no tenían nada que beber. Incluso, pensó con cierta amargura, una gaseosa hubiese bebido con igual o más entusiasmo en ese momento. Irónicamente, aún tenían un gran fajo de billetes de a veinte en la moto, pero de poco les servían ahora en medio de la nada.

—Mello, ¿estás seguro que no podemos usar la moto? — preguntó Matt con voz lastimera. El aludido respiró hondo un par de veces antes de replicar.

—no, a menos que quieras reventarle el tanque de combustible. — dijo, mirando hacia el horizonte. A penas parecían avanzar. —además, si fuésemos lento para esquivar los baches se nos acabaría la gasolina a mitad de camino.

—ah…— dijo a su vez el pelirrojo. Ahora tenía una horrible jaqueca. —me lo imaginé.

Miró hacia delante. Las mismas montañas que viera desde el local el día anterior estaban justo al frente, ligeramente hacia la derecha. Cuando le preguntó a Mello, unas horas atrás, le había dicho que eran la Sierra Nevada. Una vez que las hubiesen dejado atrás, sería cosa de unos días para que su viaje finalizara. Pero primero debían sobrevivir a esta etapa.

Al mirar hacia arriba, haciendo pantalla con una mano para protegerse del sol, se sobresaltó violentamente, tomando al rubio de un brazo. — ¡oye…! ¡Esas cosas son buitres!

—sí, esperan a que nos rindamos. Ya sabes, para bajar y comernos. — dijo con sarcasmo Mello, suspirando. —en serio, has visto demasiadas películas del Viejo Oeste.

—pero…

—basta, aquí no hay buitres. Eso es en Texas.

Sin embargo, a pesar de lo que decía, el rubio se resistía a mirar hacia arriba. Si era verdad, podían comenzar a preocuparse en serio. Así que decidió evadir el tema.

—bueno… ¿Qué harás en San Francisco? — Matt aún miraba hacia arriba, por lo que respondió distraídamente.

—no lo sé. Supongo que ir al Lollapalooza… y buscar a los chicos. ¿Y qué hay de ti?

—dije que te ayudaría. Tendré que cumplirlo. — se apartó el cabello de la cara, mientras se limpiaba una vez más la frente. —y si los encuentras, ¿dónde irías?

—creo que volveré a Seattle. Tengo un departamento que recuperar… aunque ahora que lo pienso, la administradora ya me debe haber desahuciado. Cuando me fui, debía seis meses. — subió los goggles hasta fu frente, pero el sol le cegó momentáneamente. —ah, sí. Tengo algo de curiosidad. Tú nunca hablas de lo que hacías antes de que nos encontráramos. ¿Dónde vivías?

Mello dudó un segundo, pero decidió responder. —en ninguna parte. Viajo, me quedo donde pueda pagar o en última instancia en la carretera. Aunque a veces la gente te presta un techo. Una vez una señora incluso me regaló un desayuno.

Matt le miró con sorpresa. Él llevaba apenas unas semanas viajando de esa forma y ya estaba más que agotado. Vaya forma de vivir. —y… ¿no te cansabas? ¿Nunca te quedaste en ningún lugar?

—una vez tuve un cuarto… en Kansas. Pero tuve un par de problemas, así que me fui.

—problemas…—repitió el pelirrojo, confuso. — ¿en qué sentido?

—una idiotez, nada del otro mundo…— murmuró, mirando hacia otro lado.

—ah, como si fuera tan grave como para comportarte así. — Mello no replicó. —por favor, ni que hubieras matado a alguien.

Hubo un silencio, el cual se prolongó unos minutos. La sonrisa escéptica de Matt resbaló lentamente, reemplazada por una mueca de conmoción. Y el rubio aún no respondía.

—porque… no mataste a nadie, ¿cierto?

—no estaba muerto, ¿bien? Al menos no cuando me fui. —replicó a la defensiva Mello, apretando ligeramente el manubrio de la motocicleta.

—pero entonces… ¿por qué te fuiste? — el motociclista se volvió hacia Matt, alertado por su tono espantado.

— ¿recuerdas lo que me dijiste en ese motel cerca de Flagstaff? —el pelirrojo dudó un momento. Se habían dicho muchas cosas esa noche, pero recordaba perfectamente la mayoría de ellas. Así que asintió. —bueno… en parte todo esto de ir de un lado a otro es por lo que pasó esa vez.

Matt esperó pacientemente el resto de la historia. Al notarlo, el rubio suspiró. Según parecía, no había tenido intenciones de contarlo. Pero finalmente admitió su derrota, ya que, lamentablemente, había empezado con su historia. Así que, no sin cierta reticencia, contó al menos lo esencial.

—verás…había una pandilla ahí. Motociclistas, ya sabes, algo así como los Fallen Angels. Bueno, el caso es que no éramos los únicos ahí. Y cuando veíamos a un tipo de otro grupo… teníamos que hacerle pagar.

Al pelirrojo no le fue muy difícil imaginarse la situación. Un enorme grupo de tipos de aspecto imponente rodeando a otro más o menos indefenso que de una u otra forma les había ofendido. No sabía por qué, pero la situación se le hacía vagamente familiar.

—este tipo en particular había hecho algo… no recuerdo exactamente qué, pero era malo para nosotros. Y lo golpeamos. Todos. Y el hombre este… quedó bastante mal. Llegó la policía, tuvimos que salir de ahí… y yo me escapé hacia Oklahoma. Nunca he vuelto a Kansas.

Matt no replicó en seguida, pero pronto habló a su vez. —y por eso nuca te quedas mucho tiempo en un solo lugar… ¿para no tener que hacer algo así de nuevo?

—…podríamos decir que así es. —respondió Mello, algo incómodo.

—y no sólo eso…—continuó el pelirrojo, ante lo que el rubio alzó la vista, extrañado. —tampoco dejaste que me golpearan allá en Nuevo México. Dijiste que nos dejaran.

—Eso no fue por que…— intentó decir Mello, pero Matt le interrumpió.

—sabía que eras bueno en el fondo… muy en el fondo. — dijo el pelirrojo, pasando un brazo por los hombros del motociclista. Este suspiró, resignado. Que creyera lo que quisiera creer.

—como sea.

**o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o**

El día ya declinaba, y el calor por fin comenzaba a retirarse. De vez en cuando una brisa les aliviaba el rostro quemado por el sol, pero al mismo tiempo arrastraba pequeñas tormentas de tierra que se les pegaba a las ropas y a la piel húmeda por el sudor. Matt no recordaba haber estado tan sucio en toda su vida, pero tampoco tenía energías para quejarse al respecto. En cuanto a Mello, sólo recordaba una vez: cuando en una noche de lluvia se había volcado en un camino rural de Colorado. Aún su motocicleta conservaba algo de barro de esa vez.

Finalmente, Matt se detuvo. Sencillamente sus piernas no respondían. El rubio se volvió al no notarle a su lado con una mueca de impaciencia, pero el joven renegó con la cabeza. Se sentía incapaz de proseguir.

—oye pelirrojo, vamos por la mitad. Si quieres llegar pronto a alguna parte tienes que seguir. — dijo Mello, mirándole por sobre el hombro y continuando con su avance. El guitarrista acomodó su instrumento y avanzó unos metros, pero se detuvo una vez más.

—Mello, no puedo. — sentenció, renegando con la cabeza de nuevo.

—tendrás que hacerlo. No me detendré. — amenazó el rubio, volviéndose completamente y continuando.

—de acuerdo. Pero en ese caso me devolverás el dinero. — dijo Matt, sentándose en el suelo con aire obstinado. El motociclista suspiró, pasando una mano por su cabello con evidente enojo.

—tú ganas, maldita sea. Descansaremos un minuto, pero tendremos que seguir en la noche.

—como quieras. —respondió el pelirrojo, agradecido, para luego dejar la guitarra a un lado y echarse hacia atrás, parcialmente inconciente.

Se hizo nuevamente el silencio, en el cual Matt volvió a sentir el frío que le había abandonado en la tarde. Ahora se sentía oficialmente pésimo, ya que si durante el día la resaca había hecho estragos en él, luego de aquella jornada de ejercicio le pasaría la cuenta aún más. Claro, los primeros días de su viaje por carretera habían sido realmente horribles, pero nunca pensó que pasaría por algo peor que eso... hasta aquel momento.

Mello se echó a un lado del pelirrojo, abrazándose las rodillas y pasando la lengua por sus labios. Habían pasado más o menos cuatro horas desde que sus botellas se habían acabado, y ya no les quedaba nada de agua ni para humedecer la punta de la lengua. No tenían espejos ni nada, pero era cuestión de mirar el estado en el que se encontraban sus ropas y las de Matt como para saber que debían verse como si se hubiesen revolcado en la tierra. Sin embargo, esto no le afectaba demasiado, sino que lo único que realmente le preocupaba era el hecho de no saber a ciencia cierta el lugar en donde estaban. Sólo ahora lamentaba el haber desechado el mapa, ya que era lo único que le daba una idea aproximada de dónde se encontraban y cuánto les faltaba para llegar a la civilización.

Oyó un leve rasgueo, pero no tuvo que voltear para saber que su acompañante había comenzado a improvisar con su guitarra. Era el único sonido que se oía a parte del silbido del viento, y el rubio debía reconocer que el silencio sería bastante deprimente en caso de andar solo. Se volvió hacia Matt, mirando en silencio al joven echado y con los ojos cerrados tocar la guitarra. Había estado actuando extraño ese día… pero quizá era sólo consecuencia de la resaca. Suspiró, apartando la vista mientras el pelirrojo se detenía y comenzaba a sacar un cigarro del bolsillo. Sabía exactamente lo que se sentía esa baja de la presión después del trasnoche, pero no podían hacer nada por evitarlo. No tenían agua, ni tampoco demasiado tiempo como para dormir y reponer fuerzas.

—Mello…— el aludido nuevamente se volvió hacia Matt, quien permanecía con los ojos cerrados mientras el sol se ocultaba tras la Sierra Nevada. — ¿Cuánto falta para volver a la interestatal?

—no tengo la menor idea. —respondió, suspirando. —nos vamos a limitar a caminar hasta que nos topemos con la cuarenta. No hay más que hacer.

Hubo una breve pausa, pero el pelirrojo continuó con sus preguntas. —pero… ¿crees que lleguemos hasta San Francisco antes de las dos semanas que nos quedan?

—de alguna forma lo haremos. No nos queda tanto como parece.

—y si no están los de mi banda en el festival… ¿me ayudarás a ver a Linda?

—dije que haría lo posible, y eso haré.

Nuevamente se hizo el silencio, mientras Mello finalmente cedía ante el cansancio y se echaba hacia atrás, a un lado del distraído guitarrista, quien aún tocaba su guitarra. En el claro cielo del desierto, las estrellas aparecieron clara y nítidamente, una a una a medida que los ahora débiles rayos del sol se apagaban. El rubio sintió que sus párpados se cerraban, entre la relajante brisa del atardecer y el débil sonido de la guitarra de Matt.

—gracias por todo Mello. En verdad eres un amigo. —oyó que le decía el pelirrojo.

—conocido, Matt. — hizo una pausa. —y gracias a ti.

Dicho esto, se incorporó antes de que el sopor le ganara. Aún debían avanzar un trecho antes de dejarse vencer. Miró a Matt, quien había dejado de tocar, extrañado, y le miraba con sorpresa.

—tenemos que seguir, pelirrojo haragán. Luego te duermes donde se te dé la gana.

—…está bien. —replicó, tragándose la pregunta que había estado a punto de hacer. Pero mientras se ponían en marcha una vez más no pudo evitar cuestionarse seriamente por qué le agradecía. ¿Sería a caso que…?

**o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o**

— ¿eso es agua? —no pudo evitar preguntar. Mello suspiró.

—no, es un espejismo… tal y como los otros cuatro.

Matt bajó la vista, agotado. Quizá eran las diez, quizá las doce. No lo sabía. Lo único que sabía era que probablemente se desmayaría al poco tiempo. Miró al rubio de reojo, y notó con cierta alarma que avanzaba con pesadez. Dudaba que soportaran más horas con esa marcha forzada, por más que Mello continuara insistiendo que no podían perder más tiempo.

—oye, basta de esta estupidez. Tenemos que parar.

—si paras ahora no podrás continuar. Te lo advierto. —replicó el rubio, aumentando el ritmo para darle énfasis a sus palabras. Sin embargo, y sin hacer ningún esfuerzo, Matt le dio alcance al poco tiempo… o más bien Mello comenzó a respirar con dificultad y a avanzar penosamente. Además de tener que resistir su propio peso, debía arrastrar la motocicleta a su lado, por lo que su resistencia se veía drásticamente disminuida.

—Mello, mírate. Estás agotado.

—no es verdad. Aún se puede avanzar un trecho antes de ceder.

—por favor… entonces mírame a mí… dudo que pueda levantarme mañana, en verdad.

El rubio se volvió hacia Matt, mirando su expresión suplicante. Suspiró, apartando la vista y avanzando aún un par de metros antes de detenerse y dejar la motocicleta a un lado. Se dejó caer en el suelo, colocándose su chaqueta, mientras el pelirrojo le imitaba.

—tenemos que encender fuego. Moriremos congelados si no. —comentó Matt, abrazándose a sí mismo. El motociclista asintió, sin ganas de pararse nuevamente.

—bien. Hazlo tú si quieres.

El pelirrojo, luego de un momento de vacilación, se levantó con dificultad una vez más, buscando ramas razonablemente grandes y malezas secas de los alrededores. Mello, luego de pensar cuánto lamentaba el no tener sus botellas de whisky a la mano, le imitó, despejando un lugar al lado del camino.

Luego de unos minutos de esfuerzo, Matt logró encender unas cuantas chispas, las cuales protegieron del viento con desesperación. Una vez desaparecido el sol, la fría noche del desierto comenzó a afectarles. Cuando tuvieron un buen fuego encendido, Mello se preocupó de mantenerlo encendido mientras el pelirrojo buscaba más troncos. Finalmente, cansado y ofuscado, terminó por echar un arbusto completo, logrando que unas cuantas chispas volaran por los aires y asustando al distraído rubio.

—oye, cuidado. — se quejó, echándole una mirada amenazante. Matt, sin embargo, se dejó caer sin prestar atención junto al fuego, resoplando con cansancio.

—estoy… agotado. —comentó, dejándose caer de espaldas. Mello le observó en silencio, desistiendo de su reprimenda.

—necesitamos reponer fuerzas. Mañana será aún peor.

—ah, que amable. — rezongó Matt con cansancio. —me encanta ese espíritu optimista que te caracteriza.

—soy realista. Tú eres un puto idealista. Eso te traerá muchas decepciones… o más de las que ya te ha provocado.

El pelirrojo calló. Claro que le había traído problemas y decepciones…

Mello notó que había sido algo duro, por lo que carraspeó intentando disipar la tensión. —eh… ¿Por qué no tocas algo? —sugirió rápidamente.

—bien…—el guitarrista tomó su instrumento y comenzó a tocar, improvisando al principio pero comenzando con una canción a medida que sus pensamientos le iban llevando a otro sitio.

—es melancólica, ¿eh? —comentó Mello luego de un momento de silencio. El pelirrojo asintió, escena que al motociclista se le hizo familiar por alguna razón. —piensas en ella de nuevo, ¿no es así?

Matt volvió a asentir, pero a diferencia de aquella lejana noche en Albuquerque no se explicó. Sencillamente estaba triste, y no había mucho de lo que hablar a respecto. Mello lo notó, pero no supo realmente qué hacer.

Guardaron silencio, mientras el rubio pensaba en lo extraña que le resultaba la escena. Es decir, el hecho de que Matt no se sintiese dispuesto a hablar de sus problemas era toda una novedad, aunque al parecer la sola mención de aquella chica le afectaba bastante. Era una actitud bastante masoquista, sobre todo considerando la gran cantidad de veces que le había hablado de ella.

Sintiéndose ligeramente impotente en ese sentido, el motociclista se dejó caer de espaldas. Estaba conciente de que debía proteger las brasas con algo de ceniza para que no se apagaran, además de muchas otras cosas que debería estar haciendo, pero sencillamente sus brazos no respondían. Se cubrió con su propia chaqueta, de espaldas al fuego y se dispuso a pasar la noche. Había llegado al límite de sus fuerzas por ese día.

El pelirrojo, sin embargo, continuó rasgueando las cuerdas de su guitarra con tristeza, intercalando algunos trozos de canciones como Since I Don´t Have You y una que otra tonada melancólica. En parte agradecía el hecho de estar relativamente solo (porque quien se siente acompañado por un durmiente se engaña a sí mismo), ya que usualmente no le gustaba deprimir al mundo con sus problemas. Es decir, ya había agobiado bastante al joven motociclista con sus dramas, y su relativa buena disposición se debía probablemente a algo cercano a la lástima que a otra cosa. Cada vez que lo necesitaba buscaba a alguien con quien hablar… pero siempre notaba que de esta forma sólo lograba aburrir a la gente.

Miró al rubio, quieto e inerme del otro lado del fuego. Respecto al sueño, no tenía ningún sentido echarle la culpa de ello. Probablemente, tal y como había pensado, era sólo algo digno de análisis, que probablemente significara que tendría buena suerte con el dinero aquella semana o que se encontraría con nuevos desafíos laborales. Alguna idiotez por el estilo.

Finalmente, bostezando, decidió que era tiempo de echarse a dormir de una vez. Si Mello tenía razón, el día siguiente sería el doble de duro que el recién pasado, y no quería desfallecer a medio camino. Si quería llegar a San Francisco y volver a casa, o en última instancia ver a Linda por primera vez desde que rompieron, no podía permitirse otro retraso.

**o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o**

No habían pasado dos horas desde que el rubio le había ordenado que se levantaran, y ya ambos jadeaban con algo cercano a la desesperación. Por aquel día, Matt llevaba la motocicleta por el largo camino, y sus brazos ya estaban sintiendo el exceso de peso. Mello, mientras tanto, sólo pensaba en una botella de whisky, una lata de cerveza e incluso agua mineral o de pozo, algo para aliviar la garganta reseca. La sed y el calor hacían estragos en ambos, pero el pelirrojo lo sobrellevaba un poco mejor gracias al tabaco, dejando un verdadero reguero de colillas consumidas a medida que dejaban kilómetros y más kilómetros atrás, pero esto también le hacía tener que detenerse de vez en cuando con la respiración agitada y una horrible tos seca.

De pronto, Matt tropezó hacia delante, ante lo que el motociclista se adelantó rápidamente para sujetar su vehículo antes de que diera contra el piso. Maldiciendo y pensando en unas cuantas palabras nada amables para dedicarle al rubio, el pelirrojo se volvió para ver qué se había interpuesto en su camino, notando no sin cierta sorpresa un oxidado y caído cartel de señalética, el cual debía de haber quedado abandonado en ese mismo lugar en el momento en que aquel tramo de carretera fuera reemplazado por la Interestatal 40.

Intrigado, el músico dejó la guitarra a un lado y se dispuso a levantar el pesado cartel, logrando luego de un momento darlo vuelta. Grande fue su sorpresa al notar que Mello no se había equivocado en su estimación, ya que aquella señal indicaba claramente que se encontraban en la Ruta 66.

Sonriendo con algo de entusiasmo por primera vez en horas, aún agachado a un lado de la señalética, Matt se lo señaló al rubio. — ¿ves eso? Estamos en un lugar histórico después de todo.

—sería mejor si hubiese una tienda de recuerdos o un bazar por aquí, me muero de sed. — musitó Mello con indiferencia, ante lo que el pelirrojo se levantó a su lado y le dio unas palmadas en la espalda, con renovada alegría. Luego de pensarlo un poco aquella noche, decidió ser un poco más optimista para hacerle las cosas más fáciles al motociclista.

—estamos recorriendo algo místico, ¿no crees? Mucha gente que hizo grandes cosas pasó alguna vez por aquí…— miró hacia atrás, al destrozado y abandonado camino que habían recorrido. —es una pena que esté en este estado.

—…supongo. — el rubio se encogió de hombros. —si estuviese mejor probablemente habríamos llegado en menos de la mitad del tiempo a la carretera. Levántate, ya queda menos.

Matt obedeció, mirando una vez más el oxidado cartel antes de volverse para proseguir con la marcha. Quizá algunos años más tarde a la gente le importaría aquel viejo camino e hicieran algo al respecto… pero por ahora él y Mello debían preocuparse de continuar vivos para proseguir su viaje.

Sin embargo, poco duró su ánimo al sacar una vez más la ya liviana caja de los cigarrillos, sobre todo al notar que sólo quedaba uno. No pudo evitar un gemido lastimero, que inmediatamente notó el rubio. Al ver el origen de la desesperación de Matt, sin embargo, remplazó su preocupación por una risa despectiva.

— ¿quién tiene un problema ahora? — dijo, mientras el fumador, sacaba aquel último cigarrillo de su empaque.

—los dos, según parece. — replicó, mientras lo encendía. —este es el último de los que compré allá…

— ¿y qué hay de los que yo te…? Digo, ¿de los que te encontraste en Kingman?

— ¿estábamos en Kingman? — repuso Matt, impresionado y sin reparar en el titubeo del motociclista.

—sí… espera, ¿me vas a decir que no tenías una idea acerca de dónde estabas parado? —Mello volteó a ver al joven, quien aún le observaba con sorpresa. — Definitivamente no hay ningún cerebro detrás de esa peluca roja.

—es natural, gracias. —continuó bromeando Matt, desordenando sus ahora sucios cabellos rojizos con falsa jactancia. —te gustaría decir que tu rubio platino es igual, ¿eh?

— ¿Qué, a caso quieres comprobarlo? —ya ambos reían con mejor ánimo, olvidándose por un momento del hecho de que estaban perdidos y agotados en medio de la nada, de sus dudas y de sus múltiples problemas. Por un momento, estaban lejos de todo, y aprovecharían ese tiempo para desconectarse.

Hubo un momento de silencio, en el que ambos dejaron de reír lentamente. Una vez más, sólo se oía el sonido de las ruedas de la motocicleta contra la grava y el pavimento suelto, además de sus propios pasos y el sonido del viento. Finalmente, Matt arrojó el cigarro a medio consumir a la tierra, pisándolo para apagarlo por completo, ante la mirada extrañada de Mello.

— ¿por qué lo desperdicias? — preguntó, sin aguantar la curiosidad. El pelirrojo respiró hondo, como tomando una brusca resolución.

—porque… ya es tiempo que me olvide de ciertas cosas que pasaron. Ya pasó un tiempo, y es momento de superarlo de una vez. —se volvió hacia el rubio con una sonrisa. —quizá haya tenido una vida algo compleja, pero hay cosas peores que eso.

—…bien por ti. — respondió el aludido, encogiéndose de hombros.

—pero… necesitaré ayuda. ¿Sería mucho pedir que… me des una mano? No es necesario si no puedes…— agregó rápidamente.

Mello se lo pensó un minuto. Había muchas razones que le instaban a darle una respuesta negativa, ya que después de todo tenía otras cosas en la cabeza, pero durante las dos semanas que duraría el viaje…

—…de acuerdo. Tienes dos semanas, ¿me escuchas? Luego de eso no puedo ayudarte.

Hubo un nuevo silencio, Matt miró realmente agradecido al rubio motociclista. Había demostrado ser el único capaz de sacarle a Linda de la cabeza durante un breve lapso de tiempo, por lo que confiaba plenamente que la tarea no le sería demasiado difícil.

Luego de una pausa, Matt soltó una risa. Ante eso, el rubio se volvió extrañado, encontrándose con la cara de arrepentimiento del músico.

—maldición, aún no sé por qué boté mi último cigarrillo…

Ambos rieron otra vez, sin nada más que hablar. Ya iba quedando menos, y aunque apenas era mediodía ya casi podían sentir que estaban cerca de su objetivo.

**o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o**

Ya atardecía otra vez, y la alegría de la tarde había sido remplazada por el agotamiento. Ambos jóvenes no hablaban, ni se miraban siquiera, concentrados en el camino delante de ellos. Entre la sed y el calor, el cansancio y la frustración que habían acumulado a lo largo del día por haber errado el camino, la tensión crecía entre ambos, y por mayor simpatía que se tuviesen durante el día las cosas estaban por estallar.

Como medida para relajarse, Matt comenzó a rasguear las cuerdas de su guitarra mientras caminaban, descargando sus frustraciones, como siempre, con un poco de música. Sin embargo, no había contado con la hosquedad creciente del rubio, que al poco tiempo comenzó a echarle miradas amenazadoras, para finalmente largar un puñetazo directo a su brazo.

El pelirrojo se volvió hacia él, extrañado, mientras se frotaba el brazo. — ¿qué te pasa?

—quédate en silencio, ¿quieres? No estoy de humor como para aguantarte.

En condiciones normales Matt se hubiese contentado con rodar los ojos, pero esta vez era diferente. Se plantó al frente del motociclista con los ojos entornados, mientras este le miraba con similar ánimo.

—Finge por cinco minutos que eres un ser humano agradable — le espetó, ante lo que el motociclista soltó una risa desdeñosa.

—y tú finge que eres más que un niño idiota.

Dicho esto, le apartó de un empujón, continuando con la marcha. Sin embargo, el pelirrojo le tomó de un brazo y le obligó a voltear, logrando que soltara su motocicleta, la cual dio contra el suelo con estrépito.

—Pagarás por eso…—amenazó Mello, pero el músico le interrumpió.

—y tú pagarás por haberte equivocado en el camino. Eres un maldito borracho, seguro que por eso no te diste cuenta que estabas tomando otra salida.

—no, de hecho fue porque cierto imbécil no dejaba de preguntarme estupideces. — se acercó con aire amenazante, entornando los ojos aún más. El pelirrojo le imitó.

—por favor, no me hagas reír. No sería la primera vez que casi nos matas por tu maldito problema con el alcohol. — hizo un poco más de presión contra el brazo del motociclista, pero este no dio muestras de notarlo más que apretar un poco los dientes.

—si no fuera por mí, todavía te estarías arrastrando por agua en Nuevo México. O en la cárcel. Me la debes, pelirrojo imbécil. —dicho esto y de un rápido movimiento, se soltó del apretón de Matt, tomándole por el cuello de su camisa como en aquellos tensos primeros días. Sin embargo, dejándose llevar por lo complicado de su situación, el pelirrojo le imitó. En caso de una pelea tendría una oportunidad por ser más alto, pero no podía negar que Mello era más fuerte y más hábil…

De pronto, sin embargo, miró por sobre la coronilla del rubio, sorprendiéndose con lo que halló. Ya que, unos metros más allá, un camino nuevo y bien pavimentado relucía contra los agónicos rayos del sol. La interestatal estaba al alcance de la mano.

— ¡Mello, la cuarenta! —gritó repentinamente, ante lo que el rubio se sobresaltó.

— ¿qué…?

— ¡es la cuarenta, llegamos maldita sea! — sin más, y aprovechando la momentánea distracción del motociclista, se soltó del firme apretón, corriendo hacia la serpenteante cinturón de concreto.

El rubio le miró, recobrando la cordura repentinamente. Malditos delirios del desierto. Al poco rato, sin embargo, tomó la motocicleta, intentando levantarla por sí mismo, ya que el pelirrojo estaba echado cuan largo era en la carretera, y dudaba que notara su pequeño dilema. Sin embargo, contrario a lo que esperaba, Matt llegó al poco rato, luego de cerciorarse que el camino fuera real y no un espejismo más.

—todavía es demasiado para ti, ¿cierto? —preguntó, con su recobrada sonrisa amistosa. Mello le devolvió el gesto, a su manera por supuesto.

—ayuda si es eso a lo que viniste.

Ambos levantaron el pesado aunque fiel vehículo, llevándolo a toda velocidad por la estrecha franja de tierra hasta la interestatal. El rubio miró hacia atrás una vez, pero inmediatamente supo que sobraba decirlo. Lo que pasa en la 66, se queda en la 66.

Y finalmente, ambos montaron sin decir palabra, mortalmente cansados pero ansiosos de llegar al siguiente pueblo con licorería, agua potable, de pozo, o incluso una cisterna, sin notar que luego de esa pequeña aventura dentro de su gran aventura su amistad salió más que fortalecida. Y no era de menos, luego de la sed, las confidencias y los padecimientos sufridos el uno junto al otro.

* * *

_... :3_

_seh, la falta de agua es terrible, no?_

_pero por último lograron llegar a la carretera..._

_...ok, como sea XD_

_es hora de los geniales y... geniales_

_Reviews!!_

**o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o**

_**sunakom chan**_

_Hola!_

_wow, bienvenida pues :)_

_jajaja te las leiste todas? espero no haberte lateado XD pero bueh, presumire que tengo fan entonces :3_

_y sobre si fue o no real... lo sabras.... en su momento :P_

_lo siento, es mi gancho XD_

_sobre Mello, presidente!, no se cuando viene, pero que viene, viene_

_bueno, que andes bien y fin de la transmisión_

_Adieu!_

_**YAAREELAA**_

_Hola!_

_hmmmm personajes sexys... XD_

_jaja bueno, siempre y cuando Mello no nos mate de un ataque... quien sabe... lavando su motocicleta... hmm... estara bien XD_

_y Matt... mi cachorro XD, lo compartimos con el mundo_

_nuevamente, me siento en el deber de dejarte a la espectativa... es decir, no puedo quitarle la intriga al asunto, eh? XD_

_y Mello... sí es virgen, eso te lo puedo confirmar ;D_

_jajaj ok, ya me hice ilusiones..._

_(1313)_

_bueno, que andes bien_

_Adieu!_

_**Kika Us-Chan**_

_Hola!_

_primero que nada: me disculpo por no contestarte en el msn_

_...literalmente, me quitaron el computador de las manos D:_

_segundo que nada: gracias por el review! :D_

_(y lo leiste primera, eh? XD)_

_jajaj sí, a diferencia de Matty (ojo, no Matt, Matty) yo sí lo digo: es mi puta culpa XD_

_bueno, me alegra que el chap anterior te haya gustado (ya sabes, me encanta que te...eso)_

_jajja, Matt, el motoquero frustrado XD hace milenios que quería escribirlo_

_jaja ok, apuesta aceptada, veremos quien gana el siguiente juego de pool :3_

_sobre la moto... jejeje, ya se verá, eh_

_sobre los cigarros: exacto, Mello es un hombre de palabra ^^ se los comprará... si se acuerda XD  
_

_lo del beso... como ya recontradije XD, no le puedo quitar el gancho a la historia! XD_

_(aunque claro... si quieres me acosas por MSN, no hay problema XD)_

_jajaja bueno ojala que engas buenas notas eh? no kero verte con malas notas o Matty se enojara contigo XD_

_Adieu!!!_

_PD: cuidado con el trasnoche eh?? EHH??? XD_

_**lelelelelele**_

_Hola!_

_...corto y preciso, asi me gusta eh :B  
_

_gracias gracias!!_

_que andes bien_

_Adieu!_

_**Shad**_

_Hola!_

_jeje, bueno, tu puedes llamarme kami... ya lo haces, pero aun asi XD_

_jajaja bueno, derecho a lo que nos convoca no?_

_O_O yo soy dios????? como no lo vi antes!!!! XD_

_bueno, gracias por el cumplido :B_

_hmm un sueño basado en algo que paso... interesante teoria, pero como ya dije, no puedo quitarle la intriga a la historia! XD_

_aaahhhh...como dijo Matt, parece que nos matan los tipos sencibles con historias traumáticas ^^_

_y creeme, los traumas de Mello se ponen mas brigidos..._

_CHAN!_

_y Mello... bueno, me derrito de todas formas, no importa como este XD_

_"Larga vida al motociclista virgen, En toda su gloria encuerada. Y Alabada sea su motocicleta"_

_eso, es la mejor oracion que he leido desde la del Rock \m/_

_ALABADO SEA!!!_

_(y sí, pensé en el "otro" encuerado XD)_

_wooho las apuestas favorecen a Mello como el siguiente ganador del juego de Pool!_

_y sobre la motocicleta, las cosas tambien se inclinan por sólo en caso de vida o muerte :3_

_los cigarros: jejejej sin comentarios (cosas menos decentes! me mataste XD)_

_jajaj sí, Mello es virgen (lo comprobé... ahora no quiere mirarme a la cara jaajjja)_

_pero si quieres, le das una segunda pasada XD_

_bueno, espero que el chap te haya gustado! :D_

_que andes bien y nos leemos^^_

_Adieu!_

_**DYUI18**_

_Hola!_

_wow, me alegro que te haya gustado! ^^_

_jajaj bueno, este otro chap fue subido en condiciones anormales, generalmente me demoro un poco mas..._

_pero soy fiel a mis fics y a mis lectoras/es!_

_jajaj sí, ese sueñito... le traera algunos problemas en el futuro no muy lejano XD_

_pero no se si dara para jueguitos... aunque me gustaria eh XD_

_jajaj la frase "necesito un trago" se ha convertido en la oficial de Mello en el fic! (Melloncito! yo solo conocia caraMello, Melloyellow y Mells XD)_

_bueno! espero que este chap tambien te haya gustado y que andes muuuy bien! :D_

_Adieu!_

_**:)**_

_Hola!_

_jjajaja ya lo dije mucho pero lo volvere a hacer: es mi gancho! XD no puedo revelar esa info todavia jajaj se me iria el publico_

_jajaj en palabras de Matt, "eso fue.... inesperado"_

_jajaj bueno, yo termino el cole el proximo año y salgo de vacaciones en diciembre ^^_

_...aunque, como dicen The Rammones: I Don't Wanna Grow Up! D:_

_XD_

_y tu como vas? espero que te vaya bien en los examenes!_

_como dije tambien mas arriba: Matt no perdona las malas notas XDDD_

_:O chispas??? que hay dentro de los compus estos dias?? XD_

_bueno, que mal... un reqiem por el computador u.u_

_..._

_bueno, mis condolencias, los millones de piropos acostumbrados y que andes muy bien :D_

_Adieu!_

_**Funeral-Of-The Humanity**_

_Hola!_

_como siempre: que envidia sana te tengo! que gran nombre!! XD_

_jajaj no hay apuro, lee con calma no mas XD jajaj y de paso dejate un review_

_bueno, nos desvivimos de amor por el rock y este par de rebeldes... ahh bueno me disperso_

_y me alegra que seas fiel al fic! ^^ se agradece_

_bueno, como adelante hace un tiempo, las cosas empiezan a precipitarse, pero no demasiado :P_

_y aún nos queda un laaargo camino hasta San Francisco, en donde muchas cosas pueden pasar..._

_uhh kami intenta ser misteriosa y no le sale XD_

_bueno, que andes muy bien ^^_

_Adieu!_

**o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o**

_...y eso pues..._

_...no es el chap más cuerdo del mundo, pero es consecuencia de escribir de madrugada eh XD_

_bueno, opiniones y cosas via review, como siempre :3_

_que anden bien_

_Adieu!_

_**PD: **si les preocupa, la Ruta 66 fue restaurada en muchos puntos, y es en este momento clasificada como la "Historic Route 66". El sueño de Matt en este chap se cumple de cierta forma :3  
_


	12. La puerta de California

_Hola!_

_...FUCK! ESTOY RÁPIDA! O_o_

_bueno, dejando de lado esta bizarra situacion (y mis notas en el colegio por lo mismo XD), aquí está el chap 12, recauchado, hiperrevisado y más CHAN que nunca XD_

_...sé que aún así habrán errores... pero bueno, se hace lo que se puede XD_

_[NOTA: esto está listo desde hace tres días... entre el animefest y esas cosas de la vida como la película Donnie Darko... ya tu sabes -.-]  
_

_ah, claro..._

_**Disc:** ninguno de los sexys personajes que puedan reconocer me pertenecen... ASDADAS POR QUÉ????? TT-TT_

_(cada vez que lo recuerdo me deprimo mas...)_

_y..._

_**recomendación musical:**_

_Volviendo a mis amores glam metal de la vida..._

_**Motley Crue**, con el genial (y hay que decirlo, gracioso) tema **Don't Go Away Mad (Just Go Away)**_

_**link: **http :// www. youtube .com/ watch?v=n9sEBBCIZ54&feature=PlayList&p=F549F01DF9D5FA7D&index=14 (sin espacios, link próximamente en mi profile)_

_ah!, sí, antes de que se me olvide:_

_en youtube, la lista de reproduccion oficial de 4 ever 80's (hecha por su servidora... osea yo) ya esta arriba_

_el link, como siempre, en mi profile ;)_

_...ya, me dejo de latiar..._

_fic :D_

**

* * *

12. La puerta de California y encuentros incómodos**

— ¡bienvenido a California, pelirrojo! — dijo Mello con voz ronca. El aludido carraspeó involuntariamente al oír su voz cascada, ya que supuso que la suya se oía igual por culpa de la sed.

— ¡¿California?! ¡¿Tan rápido?!

— ¡¿qué esperabas después de habernos sacado la mierda viajando tan rápido, eh?! ¡Ya falta menos de una semana!

Al recibir esta información, Matt suspiró aliviado. Al parecer, llegarían con tiempo de sobra a su destino, por lo que tendría la oportunidad de buscar a su banda de ser necesario.

Ya la noche se hacía sentir, ya fuese por el frío o por la pesada oscuridad. Sin embargo, lo único que sentían en realidad era un terrible ardor en la garganta provocado por la falta de agua, y los músculos agarrotados por culpa del ejercicio forzado. Probablemente, pensó Matt con algo de su ahora recuperada indiferencia habitual, le dolería a la mañana siguiente.

No se habían topado aún con ningún pueblo, pero ambos tenían más que claro un objetivo: apoderarse de la ducha antes que el otro. Por más que lo importante y esencial fuese saciar la sed, ambos tenían más que claro que debían estar más que sucios entre las tormentas de polvo y su propio sudor. Prueba de ello eran sus ropas, pero poco podrían hacer por ellas si no hallaban alguna lavandería a buen precio.

Y finalmente, hallaron la recompensa a su paciencia, cuando un creciente resplandor les indicó la presencia de un pueblo allá delante. Mello aceleró con impaciencia. Por más que hubiese perdido el mapa, no lo necesitaba para tener más que claro su posición, no en vano había recorrido bastantes veces la interestatal. Era el pueblo de Needles, el primero que se encontrarían al sureste de California, aunque poco pensaba en aquel minuto en la geografía. Sólo pensaba en la gran cantidad de cantinas y botillerías que se encontraría al llegar.

Y Matt, por su parte, no tenía una clara idea de dónde estaban llegando más que el reciente aviso de estar llegando a California. Tampoco era que le importase mucho, al menos en términos prácticos, ya que de todas formas sabía que lograrían llegar a San Francisco con un buen margen de tiempo. Lo único resaltable de aquellas cortas estaciones era el hecho de poder gastar como condenado en cigarrillos.

**+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+**

El pelirrojo se bajó de un salto de la motocicleta, antes de que esta se detuviese por completo. Mello bufó con enojo. Vaya tramposo.

Matt corrió hacia el motel, sin importarte que el rubio le llamase a voces. Le ganaría de todas formas, por más amenazas que recibiera. Así que entró rápidamente a la recepción, ante la mirada escandalizada del administrador, y con la respiración entrecortada, aunque sonriente, se dispuso a pedir una habitación.

—dis…disculpe, pero ¿me puede dar una llave? Mi amigo llega en un rato, y él le va a pagar…

— ¿no vio el cartel? —le interrumpió de mal talante el hombre, ante lo que Matt se sobresaltó. No recordaba haber hecho nada desagradable…

— ¿…qué dice?

—el cartel. No hay vacantes…

El pelirrojo soltó una risa despectiva. —por favor… ¿y me vas a decir que esas llaves de ahí no son de cuartos libres? —las señaló, con algo de molestia. El hombre se cruzó de brazos, a la defensiva.

—este motel es uno respetable, y nos reservamos el derecho de atender a vagos.

Matt recibió sus palabras como una bofetada. ¿Vagos? ¿Se refería a él y al motociclista? Boqueó sorprendido, sin creérselo del todo. Vaya prejuicios.

—mira, grandísimo idiota. Llevamos dos días echados a nuestra suerte en el desierto, necesitamos un cuarto y…

—Matt, ya basta. — el pelirrojo se volvió, notando que Mello le miraba apoyado en el marco de la puerta. Su rostro mostraba a las claras que la situación tampoco era de su agrado. —nos vamos.

El guitarrista le miró boquiabierto. ¿Se rendía así, sin más? Miró al tipo del motel, dudando, pero finalmente optó por seguir al rubio fuera. Sin embargo, mientras el joven montaba en la motocicleta, Matt estalló.

— ¿por qué no hiciste nada? — le reprochó, mirándole con sorpresa. Mello apartó la vista antes de replicar.

—porque no hay nada que hacer. Esa gente es así, si hubieses continuado te habrían echado a la policía encima… si no los ha llamado de todas formas. — encendió el vehículo. — más vale que no te vean por aquí si llegan.

—oye, llevamos dos días perdidos en medio de la nada… ¡no puede ser tan injusto como para negarse si le decimos que…!

—créeme, sí lo es. — le cortó el rubio, aún sin mirarle.

—Pero…—intentó rebatir Matt una vez más, pero el motociclista le interrumpió.

—hay gente realmente idiota en este mundo, y es algo que conviene tener en cuenta. — alzó nuevamente la vista, componiendo una sonrisa algo triste. —cuando oyó que llegábamos con la moto, cambió el cartel. Me di cuenta de eso, no me escuchaste. Ahora no hay vacantes, al menos hasta que nos vayamos.

—…ya veo. — respondió el pelirrojo. En la lejanía, se escuchó una sirena de policía, por lo que el joven montó apresuradamente tras Mello.

—siento que pases por esto, Matt. —murmuró para sí el rubio, ocultando el sonido de su voz con el rugir de su motocicleta.

**+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+**

Dieron un par de vueltas más por el pueblo, sin mucha suerte. Lo único positivo era el haber hallado una lavandería, a la que renunciaron tanto por estar cerrada como para poder seguir buscando algún cuarto que arrendar. Finalmente, una señora bastante amable accedió a prestarles una de las habitaciones de su pensión, por lo que ambos jóvenes se alegraron sinceramente de tener un alojamiento con agua caliente y gratis.

Pronto la decepción de hacía unas horas fue dejada atrás, sobre todo al hallarse frente a frente justo fuera de la puerta del baño. Matt intentó hacer un movimiento para tomar la manilla, pero el rubio fue más rápido y le tomó de la muñeca. Inmediatamente le asaltó la comezón de un recuerdo casi enterrado, pero se distrajo cuando Mello rió con algo de burla.

—bien, creo que tenemos un problema aquí.

—así parece. —replicó el pelirrojo, liberándose. Hubo un breve silencio, en el que el motociclista se mantuvo alerta por más intentos de tomarse la habitación.

—creo… que deberíamos solucionar esto de otra forma. —dijo finalmente, apoyándose contra la pared contraria a la puerta en señal de cese a las hostilidades. —un juego de cartas, ¿qué te parece eso?

—bien, creo que es justo. ¿Póker?

—sí, supongo que está bien. Hay cartas en la moto, ve a buscarlas.

—de acuerdo… —sin embargo, no hubo avanzado unos pasos cuando oyó la puerta del baño cerrándose con estrépito, por lo que no necesitó voltear para saber que Mello le había engañado.

Retrocedió, golpeando la puerta con algo de resentimiento. ¡Vaya amigo… o conocido!

— ¡Mello, maldita sea! ¡Serás tramposo!

—el que pestañea pierde. — replicó el motociclista con indiferencia, sacándose la sucia chaqueta de cuero y sin ninguna intención de ceder el baño por el momento.

— ¡así nos quedamos! ¿Eh? ¡Ya veremos si te dejo gastar mi dinero en whisky!

Ignorándole, Mello continuó desvistiéndose, dejando su corta y ajustada prenda de cuero sobre la tapa del sanitario junto a su chaqueta. No tenían toallas, pero daba más o menos lo mismo. Ya se secaría con el viento dando una vuelta en la motocicleta.

De pronto, oyó un tintineo desde el piso. Bajando la vista, notó que sin querer había tirado su rosario al suelo, por lo que se agachó para recogerlo. No había sido muy bueno con el prójimo últimamente, sobre todo considerando que en ese preciso instante Matt continuaba insistiendo en la puerta. Pero ya estaba a medio desvestir, así que le hizo caso omiso a su conciencia personificada en aquella cruz, dejando el rosario a un lado del lavamanos.

Comenzó a desabrochar aquel complicado cinturón, preguntándose cómo se le había ocurrido comprar semejante armatoste. Ah, claro, no lo había comprado. Lo había ganado en una apuesta a las afueras de Detroit, cuando a su oponente ya no le quedaba más que su ropa para continuar apostando. Recordó con cierta gracia que le habían perdonado la ropa interior, pero que se repartieron el modesto botín entre los presentes. Él había sacado aquel cinturón, pero otro se había quedado con las llaves de un auto. Había terminado matándose ebrio unos días después, junto a su novia. O bueno, una de ellas.

Suspiró, dejando caer la pesada hebilla al suelo. Aún recordaba eso bastante bien, ya que había sido un hecho bastante triste. Aquel tipo era bastante listo, y era una de las únicas personas a las que habría podido considerar su amigo.

Y en ese momento notó, no sin cierta sorpresa, que aquel hombre le recordaba bastante a Matt.

Dejó caer lo que quedaba de ropa junto al resto, mientras encendía el agua de la modesta ducha. Definitivamente no en lo físico, ya que el tipo en cuestión tenía el cabello completamente negro. Y tampoco era exactamente como Matt, ya que podía ser de todo menos ingenuo e infantil. Pero en ese momento recordó aquella vez en Albuquerque, cuando le había visto tocar por primera vez. ¿Por qué le había impactado de tal forma? Claro, porque por primera vez desde que lo viera parecía un hombre haciendo lo que sabía y no un chico haciendo idioteces. Tal y como aquel otro, el tipo de Detroit.

Vaya idioteces que estaba pensando. Renegó con la cabeza, mientras se metía finalmente en el agua. Lo mejor sería olvidarse del asunto, ya que al salir tendrían que procurarse algo de comida y agua, sin mencionar provisiones para el resto del viaje. Sería la segunda parte de la etapa más dura, ya que nuevamente había una desazonadoramente escasa cantidad de pueblos en aquella parte de la carretera. Lo único bueno, si es que se podía ver así, es que luego de eso dejarían finalmente el desierto atrás, por lo que no tendrían mayores problemas para conseguir agua. El viaje se haría, sin duda, más rápido, y el trato terminaría en el corto plazo. Y vaya que extrañaba su libertad.

**+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+**

— ¡Mello! ¡Termina de una vez! — el pelirrojo comenzó a desesperar, golpeando la puerta cada vez más fuerte. Es decir, le habían quitado la ducha por medios completamente ilegales, por lo que no era extraño que no se molestara en ser educado o paciente en ese sentido.

Sin embargo, antes de lo que esperaba, la puerta se abrió desde dentro, dando paso a un muy molesto Mello a medio vestir y completamente mojado.

—serás idiota. ¿Querías el baño? Ahí está. Deja de hacer ruido antes de que nos echen.

Dicho esto, le empujó con el hombro para que se apartara, dejando una marca mojada en la camisa del guitarrista. Este, mordiéndose la lengua para no insultarle, se tomó la habitación, bastante enojado por la hipócrita protesta del rubio y cerrando la puerta con fuerza.

Mello, por su parte, se echó en la cama con genuino agotamiento. No le importaba nada por el momento, ya que sólo quería cerrar los ojos un momento antes que las responsabilidades del viaje le obligaran a moverse una vez más.

Se volvió, intentando encontrar una posición más cómoda (en ese momento podía decir oficialmente que le dolía todo aquello que puede llegar a doler) y sin notar la creciente cantidad de agua que escurría de su cabello hasta las sábanas. No es que le molestara ocuparse de todo, después de todo estaba acostumbrado a encargarse de sí mismo, pero un descanso de vez en cuando era más que bienvenido, sobre todo después de tamaña jornada.

Definitivamente maldecía enormemente la estupidez que le había hecho errar el camino, ya que sin mencionar la posibilidad de morir deshidratados, habían perdido un valioso día de viaje. Un día más de viaje significaba un día más arrastrando a Matt de un lado a otro, y un día más arrastrando al pelirrojo era sinónimo de un día menos para hacer las miles de cosas que estaba aplazando por ello. Claro, lo hacía por caridad, pero eso no quitaba que fuese fatigoso en extremo. Una vez que compraran todo lo necesario y durmieran unas horas, irían sin más escalas a San Francisco. Una vez ahí aquel rockero escandaloso hallaría lo que buscaba, o de lo contrario tendría que contactarle con alguien para ir a Las Vegas, o en última instancia llevarle él mismo. Y al fin, después de todo eso…

…nada. Esa era la verdad.

Cubrió sus ojos con una mano, ya que la luz artificial le estaba provocando jaqueca. Ahora que lo pensaba, luego de haber abandonado a los Fallen Angels dudaba que estos dejaran su territorio sólo para buscarle, es decir, no sería ni el primero ni el último en asumir el mando de aquellos tipos. Una vez más tendría que comenzar de nuevo, pero confiaba en su carisma para ganarse el mando de otra pandilla al corto plazo. Sin embargo, esto no quitaría el esfuerzo y el tiempo perdido. Todo esto de la buena voluntad le estaba saliendo bastante caro después de todo.

Oyó la puerta del baño abrirse, pero no le prestó mayor atención. O al menos, no lo hizo hasta sentir que algo caía sobre su rostro. Se levantó precipitadamente, preparado para soltar una sarta de insultos, pero conteniéndose a último minuto al ver la reposada sonrisa del pelirrojo.

— ¿Qué? — preguntó con brusquedad inusitada. El aludido rodó los ojos, pero continuó sonriendo.

—toma eso antes de que mojes toda la cama. — mientras hablaba, secaba su cabello con una toalla limpia que de alguna forma había conseguido. Claro, probablemente le había sonreído con esa cara de niño bueno a la pensionista.

—déjame en paz, ¿quieres…?

—es en serio, estás mojando toda la cama. — le cortó Matt, señalando la creciente mancha oscura que se expandía desde el punto en el que el rubio había tenido la cabeza. Y sólo en ese momento Mello notó que el joven le había pasado una toalla.

Sin mirarle una segunda vez, el rubio comenzó a secarse. Vaya idioteces que había estado espetándole al guitarrista.

—sí, de nada. —dijo el pelirrojo, encogiéndose de hombros. —Voy a buscar comida… y whisky, si quieres. — dio media vuelta y se dispuso a salir de la habitación, pero el motociclista llamó su atención.

—oye, pelirrojo. — Matt se volvió, haciendo un ruidito para indicar que le escuchaba. Aún sonreía con simpatía, por más que el rubio era conciente de que no se estaba esforzando mucho por ser agradable. Vaya chico extraño. —compra unos cigarros. Por lo del pool. — musitó con brusquedad, volviendo la vista a un lado.

Hubo una breve pausa, en la que el pelirrojo alzó las cejas con sorpresa. Sin embargo, a los pocos segundos rió con algo de jactancia.

—sí, se me había olvidado eso. Gracias, supongo.

—qué gracias ni que nada. Negocios son negocios, y yo soy un hombre de palabra.

Hubo un breve silencio, durante el cual Matt compuso una mueca escéptica, lo cual sólo sirvió para amargar aún más al rubio. Sin embargo, como sabiendo que no iba a sacar nada más de Mello, el pelirrojo se dispuso a salir una vez más.

—…que no sean tan baratos. — gruñó para culminar el motociclista. Hubo un silencio algo violento, en el que el pelirrojo se volvió alzando las cejas aún más, y Mello se cruzó de brazos con evidente molestia. Vamos, que ese había sido el trato, no era nada del otro mundo.

—…muy bien, pero no te arrepientas después. No tengo muchas ganas de oír más de tus sermones.

Ya iba a decir el rubio que él no sermoneaba cuando Matt hizo un ademán con la mano dándole a entender que ya lo sabía, saliendo del cuarto rápidamente. Y luego de un momento, en el cual el motociclista miró hacia el lugar en donde hasta hacía poco tiempo estaba parado el pelirrojo preguntándose desde cuándo le permitía esas confianzas, el agotado joven se dejó vencer por el cansancio y la fatiga, sabiendo que nada más llegar con las provisiones Matt se lo haría saber.

**+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+**

Sólo al cerrar la puerta tras él Matt notó lo agarrotadas que estaban sus piernas luego de la larga caminata. Aunque, ahora que lo pensaba, probablemente fuese consecuencia del frío antes que del ejercicio, ya que en la ducha no había sentido mayores complicaciones en ese aspecto... por más que sus brazos fuesen otra historia.

Carraspeó, intentando protegerse la garganta con ayuda de su inseparable camisa. Probablemente, una vez que llegara a Seattle y halla su poco surtido guardarropa, tendría especial cuidado de guardar esa ropa a la vista, tanto para recordarle aquel largo y curioso viaje como para advertirle de los peligros de beber en exceso luego de un recital. Es decir, no le haría gracia pasar por lo mismo dos veces seguidas, ya que si en algo se consideraba débil era en cuanto a memoria. Si alguien le preguntara si conocía a alguien que siempre tropiece con la misma piedra, probablemente respondería que esa persona era él.

Ya había perdido la cuenta de las horas, después de todo en medio de la nada lo único que importaba era si el sol estaba alto o no, aunque quizá fuesen algo así como la una de la madrugada. Varios locales estaban abiertos, plagados de música y jóvenes alegres, pero por primera vez todo su esfuerzo estaba centrado en hallar comida y agua para saciarse. Definitivamente la falta de lo básico cambia drásticamente nuestras prioridades.

Una tienda estaba abierta en las cercanías, y hacia allí dirigió sus pasos. Un par de chicas de un bar le hicieron señas, pero a pesar de devolverles una sonrisa amable no les prestó mayor atención. Tenía el suficiente dinero en la billetera como para comprarse el mundo, o al menos así le parecía. Era uno de los pagos más generosos que había recibido hasta ahora, incluso mayor que el de Albuquerque.

No pudo evitar pensar la extraña combinación de buena y mala suerte que había tenido. Ganaba dinero, es verdad, así como que hacía lo que le gustaba hacer más para ganarlo. Además, estaba en camino para volver a casa, sin mencionar la enorme suerte de haber hallado al último motociclista de buena voluntad (aunque algo desagradable) de toda la carretera. Sin embargo, pensó que quizá tenía que ver con aquel dicho de "buena suerte en el juego, mala suerte en el amor", ya que el hecho de no haber visto a su chica era un detalle a considerar. Aunque lo de la Ruta 66 no contaba exactamente como amor, ni como buena suerte. De acuerdo, eso sería entonces la única excepción.

Mientras esperaba al dependiente, miró hacia la vereda de en frente distraídamente, encontrándose con aquellas chicas otra vez. Nuevamente le saludaron, y él devolvió el saludo con cansancio. No tenía muchas ganas de socializar esa noche, pensaba mientras tomaba finalmente unas cuantas botellas y abría una lata de gaseosa, por más que las chicas en cuestión fueran bastante lindas, ya que la última vez que había intentado tener una cita doble junto con cierto poco caballeroso rubio las cosas habían terminado bastante mal. Además, si las cosas salían bien, pronto tendría bastante romance con su propia chica, quien sabe si en Las Vegas tenían buenos moteles…

Inmovilizado contra aquella cama barata, intentando resistirse, pero incapaz de oponerse a aquel joven rubio que le sujetaba.

Casi deja caer las botellas, aunque su lata de gaseosa no tuvo la misma suerte. Aquel sueño maldito nuevamente volvía para torturarle, y justo cuando pensaba haberlo olvidado en el desierto.

Suspiró con algo de frustración, mirando cómo su gaseosa terminaba esparcida por el suelo. En los momentos menos indicados y más inesperados aquellas imágenes mentales volvían con intensidad. Claro, ya había decidido postergarlo hasta hallar alguien a quien contarle que le pudiese ayudar. Quizá un psicólogo. Pero mientras tanto la intriga le estaba matando.

Y a pesar de su convicción de no culpar a Mello del asunto, no pudo evitar pensar en todos aquellos detalles que le señalaban como culpable.

Sólo había una salida: preguntarle llanamente y sin rodeos. Pero sabía que no iba a ser capaz, ya que era un asunto bastante extraño después de todo. Y definitivamente no quería imaginar la cara del motociclista si, después de todo, no había tenido nada que ver en el asunto. Probablemente le dejaría en aquel pueblo por toda la eternidad.

Se sobresaltó ante un par de reclamos por parte del dependiente, ya que había notado su descuido con la gaseosa. Se había quedado parado como un idiota en medio de la tienda, mientras la lata se vaciaba a sus pies, sin hacer nada por evitarlo. Con un par de apresuradas disculpas y huyendo del local al poco tiempo, se dirigió a la pensión lentamente, intentando dominar el nerviosismo y la incomodidad e ignorando a las chicas que una vez más intentaban llamar su atención.

**+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+**

Al entrar, intentó cerrar la puerta principal con cuidado y en silencio. En primer lugar, porque no quería hacer enojar a la pensionista, y en segundo lugar, porque sospechaba, o más bien, sabía que Mello había excedido su propio límite aquel día, por lo que no dudaba que estaría profundamente dormido. Y no podía negar que lo agradecía, ya que así no tendría que enfrentarle hasta haberse tranquilizado por completo.

Efectivamente, al llegar a la habitación que les correspondía y entrar, notó que el rubio aún continuaba echado en la cama sin haberse preocupado ni siquiera de terminar de vestirse, cubriéndose los ojos con un brazo y respirando tranquilamente. Suspiró, dejando las botellas a un lado y buscando un cigarro en el bolsillo… al menos hasta notar que había olvidado comprarlos.

— ¿...trajiste el whisky? — Matt se volvió con brusquedad. Al parecer, el motociclista no estaba tan dormido después de todo.

—Sí, sí lo hice. — murmuró, rascándose la cabeza. Mello se incorporó bostezando, mirando con ligero interés las botellas. Alzó las cejas.

—no es muy bueno.

—por favor…— bufó, con algo de enojo. Después de todo, estaba más que agotado, y definitivamente no tenía ganas de soportar comentarios desagradables. Ante esto, que el rubio rió con burla.

—bien, es igual. Dame eso. — el pelirrojo le arrojó una de las botellas, y nada más tenerla en las manos la destapó con los dientes y le dio un trago. Se veía bastante satisfecho, por lo que Matt maldijo doblemente el no haber traído sus cigarrillos. El también tenía derecho a su vicio.

El rubio se levantó, pasando una mano por su cabello aún húmedo, buscando con la mirada su gastada chaqueta de cuero sin mangas. El guitarrista sintió un escalofrío nada más verle, pero Mello no parecía ser conciente del frío que hacía a su alrededor… probablemente gracias a su confiable whisky.

Sin embargo, tal y como aquel primer día cuando logró ver por primera vez su cicatriz, cierto detalle logró llamar su atención. Ya que, destacando fuertemente contra la clara piel de su espalda, un enorme tatuaje, representando un par de alas negras, cubría la zona entre sus omóplatos. Pero sólo al pasar el primer impacto pudo captar el significado de aquel tatuaje.

—Fallen Angels. — dijo sencillamente, señalando el elaborado diseño. El rubio, que en ese momento tomaba su chaqueta, se volvió extrañado. —un par de alas negras. Es por los Fallen Angels, ¿cierto?

—…supongo. — musitó el motociclista, alzando una ceja.

—Vaya…— el tono entusiasta del pelirrojo le hizo extrañarse aún más, sobre todo cuando se acercó a paso rápido y observó el tatuaje desde cerca. —pensé que eso de los tatuajes de pandillas era cosa de las películas.

Olvidando brevemente su complicada situación con el sueño gracias a ese nuevo descubrimiento, el pelirrojo sujetó los hombros de Mello para poder mirar en detalle aquel curioso par de alas. El rubio le miró de reojo, algo incómodo. Aún no se acostumbraba a ese exceso de confianza de Matt.

—es un buen trabajo… ¿Dónde lo hiciste?

—en El Paso, o eso me parece. No lo sé, me había tomado unos tragos…— el pelirrojo continuaba mirando el tatuaje con interés, por lo que haciendo una clara indirecta se colocó su chaqueta con brusquedad. Matt se echó hacia atrás, sobresaltado, pero captó el mensaje y se retiró unos pasos. — ¿y por qué te interesa? ¿Te harás uno a caso? — le lanzó con evidente burla.

—sinceramente, no me veo con uno. Además, no tengo nada que tatuarme en realidad…— se encogió de hombros, mientras el rubio subía el cierre de la chaqueta sin mangas.

—sin mencionar que no lo soportarías. — concluyó el motociclista, ante lo que Matt se volvió con molestia.

— ¿Qué insinúas?

—no te lo insinúo. Te digo que no lo aguantarías. El dolor. —replicó Mello, apoyándose en la pared y alzando las cejas con jactancia.

— ¿el dolor…?

—oye pelirrojo, ¿cómo crees que se hacen estas cosas? — le cortó, ladeando la cabeza y sonriendo con mayor burla que antes. —son agujas con tinta, se clavan en la piel y por eso es permanente. ¿Qué, ya no te animas?

El pelirrojo se estremeció ligeramente, pero logró disimular en virtud de su orgullo. —ya te dije que no tengo nada que grabarme, ni en el brazo, en la espalda o en alguna otra parte.

—cobarde. — dijo el joven en voz baja, aunque perfectamente audible. Matt se enderezó en su sitio, herido en su amor propio.

—no es cuestión de cobardía, es cosa de sensatez. Dime, ¿qué harás en treinta años más? Digamos que ya no estarás en edad de ser un pandillero…

—no me vengas con ese discurso. Es tan trillado como Thriller, sin mencionar que el asunto no tendría por qué interesarte. Te lo he dicho antes y te lo repito ahora: es mi vida, no te entrometas.

—lo mismo digo. El hecho de que yo no quiera hacerme uno de esos es cosa mía. — replicó con habilidad el pelirrojo, ante lo que el motociclista rió con cansancio.

—bien, tú ganas. Nadie se mete con nadie. — tomó un sorbo más de whisky, sediento luego de la discusión. —lo mejor que podemos hacer es cerrar la boca y dormir un par de horas. Nos iremos temprano de aquí, y hay que encontrar una lavandería decente.

—este… Mello…— replicó el pelirrojo con nerviosismo. —yo no tengo más ropa que esto…

El rubio le miró de reojo, sin despegar los labios de la botella hasta que fue indispensable replicar. — ¿y? no te obligo a nada. Si no quieres, no lavas. Menos centavos que gastar.

Matt le miró, incrédulo. — ¿te vas a quedar sin ropa en medio de la calle?

—no en la calle: en una lavandería. ¿Y qué? Ni que fuera la primera vez. De vez en cuando hay que asearse. — se encogió de hombros con indiferencia, por lo que el pelirrojo constató que era lo más natural del mundo. Al menos mientras viajas por la carretera sin más opciones.

Finalmente, se resignó a lo inevitable. Hacía unos días que una peste de nicotina, gasolina y otras cosas impregnaba sus ropas, por lo que decidió tragarse el pudor y hacerlo de todas formas. Intentando al mismo tiempo no pensar demasiado en el hecho de que una parte de su conciencia apuntaba acusadoramente la vehemencia del motociclista, asociándolo con aquel maldito sueño que amenazaba con quitarle el descanso desde allí hasta San Francisco.

**+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+**

Metió las monedas a la lavadora, al mismo tiempo que la chica de al lado. Al verle, la chica se sonrojó y le sonrió, hasta que se volvió y pudo ver la enorme cicatriz que le marcaba. Ante esto, la sonrisa de la muchacha vaciló perceptiblemente, y cambió la expresión a una intensa curiosidad. Esto ya fue suficiente para la limitada paciencia de Mello.

—vete. — le gruñó, cosa que la sobresaltada chica se apresuro a hacer, no sin antes mirarle por sobre el hombro repetidas veces.

El rubio se cruzó de brazos, frotándolos para entrar en calor. Por supuesto, sus pantalones de cuero no eran algo que se pudiese meter en una lavadora cualquiera, por lo que les dejó fuera de la carga y encima de sus piernas. Así mismo, su chaqueta de cuero estaba colgada de una silla cercana, justo al lado de un pelirrojo que miraba nerviosamente a ambos lados. Al ver que Mello no iba a desnudarse por completo, Matt decidió no pasar por la humillación solo, así que también mantuvo sus pantalones en su sitio.

Pero eso no evitaba que una gran concentración femenina orbitara alrededor de ambos, lo que al pelirrojo le traía realmente sin cuidado… aunque para el exaltable motociclista era todo un fastidio.

— ¡¿qué?! — preguntó finalmente, con brusquedad inusitada, a una muchacha que sólo pasaba por su lado. Matt le miró con reproche.

—no seas así de brusco…

—hago lo que se me dé la gana. No metas tus narices. — el pelirrojo torció la boca, enfadado. Que no se quejara de que nadie le hubiese hecho el favor con aquella actitud hacia las chicas. Además, siendo un caballero, no podía permitir aquel maltrato.

—yo creo que a ti te pasa algo con las mujeres. — sentenció, jugueteando con los centavos sobrantes. El rubio alzó las cejas, apoyado indolentemente contra su lavadora frente a Matt. —es decir, eres muy cortante con ellas.

—por favor…— rió Mello con evidente desdén. —como si tu las vieras de otra forma que como una enorme oportunidad de sexo con buenas piernas. Eres superficial, no eres un caballero.

—al menos no las insulto. — replicó Matt, encogiéndose de hombros. —ellas me buscan, yo no hago nada.

— ¿ah, sí? — el rubio se aproximó, utilizando toda aquella aura de poder intimidatorio que llevaba al haber sido líder de los motociclistas de Nuevo México. El músico, a su pesar, se encogió en el asiento involuntariamente. — ¿y qué hay de la chica esta, Linda?

—eso… es un tema a parte. — masculló, bajando la vista. —y realmente no quiero hablar de eso hoy. Todo iba de maravillas hasta que abriste la boca.

Mello permaneció un momento en silencio, mirándole con expresión neutra. Pero el pelirrojo notó que tras aquellos ojos claros se debatía una fuerte emoción, a juzgar por aquel brillo extraño que destilaban.

Y justo cuando el rubio iba a decir algo, el fuerte sonido de la ropa golpeando contra el tambor de la lavadora se desvaneció, indicando que ya estaba limpia. El motociclista se volvió hacia la máquina rápidamente, dejando a Matt en vilo y muerto de curiosidad. ¿Había sido eso un intento de subirle la moral? Al parecer, se estaba tomando en serio la promesa hecha a la ligera en medio del desierto.

—Ponlo en la secadora— dijo el rubio, pasándole una canasta con un par de camisetas mojadas. Nunca había visto una de ellas, pero supuso que Mello no sólo guardaba whisky en su motocicleta. Acostumbrado como estaba a los viajes, debía tener algo más de ropa en caso de.

Mientras le cedía el asiento al motociclista, reconoció a las chicas del bar de la noche recién pasada. Y cuando colocaba las ropas dentro mirándolas con curiosidad notó que una de ellas le había visto, apresurándose a comunicárselo a su amiga. Ambas repitieron sus saludos, a lo que el pelirrojo respondió con parquedad. A veces pensaba que, además de atraer chicos problemáticos, atraía chicas tontas. La excepción era Linda, por supuesto, pero casi siempre era así. Es decir, sólo Linda le había abofeteado al oír que pensaba en dedicarle "The One I Love", captando el significado real de la canción.

Oyó un tintineo, y al voltear se encontró con que Mello echaba las monedas a la secadora con cara de hastío. Al parecer, se había demorado demasiado mirando a sus admiradoras según el criterio del rubio.

—Iba a hacerlo en un segundo, ¿sabes…?— dijo, pero el motociclista le ignoró por completo.

—Chicos, disculpen que se los diga…— ambos se volvieron rápidamente, y Matt reconoció a una de las animadas chicas del bar. —… pero esa secadora está en pésimo estado. No seca ni un mísero calcetín.

—… ¿y? — preguntó el rubio, cortante y sin mirarla siquiera. Pero la joven no pareció desanimarse.

—La que estamos usando allá— señaló el lugar, y tal y como el pelirrojo lo temía era la que utilizaban con su amiga. —es la única que realmente funciona. Si quieren podemos compartirla, ¿qué dicen?

Mello se mantuvo en silencio, completamente indiferente, pero Matt la miró detenidamente. No sabía si creer o no en la sinceridad de la chica, pero tampoco sería bueno arriesgarse a perder unos centavos. Miró el altanero perfil del rubio, pero este no le dio ninguna señal de aprobación o reprobación. Suspiró, sonriéndole a quien le ofrecía tal trato con toda la buena disposición que fue capaz de reunir.

—de acuerdo, aceptamos. — dijo finalmente. Le pareció que Mello volteaba con sorpresa a verle, pero al volver la vista aún estaba contemplando la secadora con el seño fruncido. Finalmente, el pelirrojo sacó las prendas de la máquina, siguiendo a la muchacha a su lugar junto con el silencioso motociclista.

— ¿de donde vienen? — miró a la chica con sorpresa, pero esta se encogió de hombros con sencillez. —se nota a leguas que no son de aquí.

—ah, claro…— corroboró, sin muchas ganas realmente de conversar ese día. Pero un caballero es un caballero, así que…—sí, no somos de aquí. Venimos desde Nuevo México…

— ¡Nuevo México! Vaya…— ya habían llegado a la secadora correspondiente, a un lado del amplio ventanal de la lavandería. La chica se apresuró a meter las cosas de ambos jóvenes junto con las suyas, sin dejar de mirar con sorpresa al pelirrojo. — ¿y qué los trae a Needles?

—buena pregunta, la verdad…— murmuró para sí Matt. Vaya, así que el pueblo de llamaba Needles. —eh, la verdad es que tuvimos unos problemas con la moto hace un par de días, y…

— ¿tienen una moto? Guau. — le interrumpió admirada la muchacha que hasta aquel momento no había dicho una palabra. — ¿Qué modelo? ¿De qué año? ¿Está aquí?

—Verán…— comenzó el pelirrojo, incómodo. La verdad, no tenía la menor idea acerca de cuál era la respuesta de aquellas preguntas, a menos que contara el hecho de saber a ciencia cierta que el grande y confiable bólido los esperaba afuera pacientemente (es decir, aquella pintura negra y brillante, sin mencionar los tubos cromados, se veían a simple vista desde allí). —este, ¡Mello, ven aquí un segundo!

El rubio se volvió con desconfianza, por lo que Matt le miró sin comprender. No había hecho nada para molestarle de aquella forma, al menos que él recordara. — ¿Qué mierda quieres?

—estas chicas quieren saber qué modelo es tu moto, y pensé que tú querrías…

—pensaste mal, olvídalo. — le cortó el motociclista, entornando los ojos. —y no me harás tener que soportar a una idiota por todo el día otra vez.

Pensando un momento en silencio, Matt notó lo que le preocupaba al rubio. Rió, ladeando la cabeza, por lo que Mello le lanzó una mirada asesina que habría helado a alguien más grande y fuerte que el músico.

—si es eso lo que te preocupa, lo haces en vano. Ya me di cuenta que eres un caso perdido. — se encogió de hombros, mientras el rubio le observaba con la boca entreabierta. ¿Era él o Matt se estaba burlando?

—…no me provoques, pelirrojo imbécil. Ya te lo advertí, y no querrás quedar como saco de boxeo frente a tus perras del día. —el aludido ya iba a saltar para defender la honra de las señoritas presentes cuando Mello agregó rápidamente un último detalle. —es una Knuckehead. Diles que son partes originales de Harley Dadvison si quieres impresionarlas. Ah, sí. Es del 47', modificada en talleres de Las Vegas, Detroit y Colorado. Con eso bastará.

Matt no reaccionó de inmediato, intentando al mismo tiempo comprender aquellos sencillos detalles técnicos y asimilar que el rubio le estaba ayudando a flirtear. Al parecer, había malinterpretado sus intenciones, ya que él no tenía ningún interés en salir con esas chicas de momento. El saber que llegaría a destino en menos de una semana si continuaban con el mismo ritmo le había conmocionado bastante.

—…gracias. —atinó a responder, observando sorprendido al motociclista. — pero no quería impresionarlas. Ellas preguntaron, y es tu moto después de todo.

Mello alzó una ceja, incrédulo. —por favor… ¿me vas a decir que no te gusta ninguna?

—no, no en realidad. — se encogió de hombros. —hay cosas más importantes en las que pensar ahora.

—vaya, me impresionas. — el motociclista se echó hacia atrás, recostándose contra la secadora. —al parecer algo bueno sacas de todo esto. Maduraste en menos de dos días. Parece que me equivocaba con eso de los inútiles veinte. — parecía pensativo, pero Matt notó que sólo estaba siendo sarcástico. Vaya sentido del humor más desagradable.

—sí, sí. Como quieras. ¿Vas y se los dices tú o lo hago yo?

—tú. — respondió sencillamente el motociclista, ante lo que el pelirrojo se encaminó hacia las chicas.

Se sintió un poco ridículo hablando de motocicletas, ya que poco y nada sabía acerca del tema. Y a pesar de dejar en claro que el vehículo no era suyo, las chicas no dejaban de acosarle con preguntas acerca de un par de pandillas que era incapaz de reconocer, y algo sobre una tal "I-40 Queen", acerca de quien no tenía una pista. Pensó en llamar a Mello de todas formas, ya que toda aquella cháchara sobre octanaje y velocidades le estaba mareando, hasta notar su sonrisa de suficiencia al verle luchar con conceptos que sólo manejaba superficialmente. Al parecer estaba disfrutando de lo lindo verle hacer el ridículo. Pero eso no le impedía vengarse.

— ¡chicas, chicas! — pidió su atención, por lo que ambas muchachas dejaron de acosarle momentáneamente. —lo siento, pero me pierdo en medio de todo esto. Él, el rubio de allá, puede responderles a todas sus preguntas, créanme cuando se los digo. ¡Eh, Mello! ¿No es así?

La sonrisa del aludido desapareció al instante, reemplazada por una mueca de pura rabia. Al parecer, no se esperaba que Matt intentara zafarse utilizándole a él como excusa. Y sobre todo cuando ambas muchachas comenzaron a preguntarle con curiosidad acerca de tantas o más cosas, parecía que en cualquier momento le saltaría encima con intenciones asesinas.

El pelirrojo disfrutó de su broma por cerca de cinco minutos, en los que el aturdido motociclista intentaba mantener el ritmo de las infatigables chicas, quienes le preguntaban más y más cosas acerca de su potente y viejo vehículo. Sin embargo, se sorprendió al notar que a medida que el rubio hablaba las muchachas callaban y se limitaban a oír. Y luego, primero una y luego otra, se le acercaron y le abofetearon con miradas de puro resentimiento. Sorprendido, y sobándose la mejilla, Matt alzó la vista, encontrándose con que el rubio se reía con tanto o mayor entusiasmo que aquella vez que le había humillado en el pool.

— ¡oye rubio bastardo! ¿Qué les dijiste? — el aludido, tomando aire y sin borrar una sonrisa socarrona de su rostro, le miró con las cejas alzadas.

—sólo fui un buen caballero. — se encogió de hombros, burlándose. —les dije lo que realmente querías de ellas…

—pero si ellas fueron las que se acercaron en primer lugar…

—…y —le interrumpió, impasible. —que tenías novia.

Matt permaneció en silencio unos minutos, mirando sorprendido al motociclista por su crueldad. Finalmente, le miró con enojo. —eres un idiota.

—por favor, no iba en serio. — replicó Mello, alzando una ceja. —si me provocas, te responderé. Ya te lo había advertido.

Volvió a recostarse contra la secadora, mientras miraba distraídamente al interior. Rió, ante lo que Matt se volvió rápidamente, pensando que había hallado otro motivo por el que burlarse de él. Pero se sorprendió al notar que el rubio miraba hacia dentro de la máquina como si algo le hiciera mucha gracia.

— ¿Qué es? — preguntó, dejando que la curiosidad le ganara al enojo.

—mira, nos dejaron un recuerdo. — señaló hacia la secadora, y cuando el pelirrojo miró al interior notó que las chicas habían dejado su ropa allí. — ¿Qué dices, la vendemos?

—No seas desgraciado —se quejó, pensando en qué sentiría él si le pasara algo parecido (es decir, aún sentía la mejilla arder, pero se sentía incapaz de ser tan ruin). —, volverán por ella más tarde, supongo.

—eres un niño. — sentenció el motociclista, renegando con la cabeza sin mirarle.

— ¿y qué me dices de ti, robándole la ropa a las chicas? Eso es de secundaria. — dijo el pelirrojo, apoyando un brazo en la secadora e inclinándose hacia Mello, quien se volvió con su insolente sonrisa.

— ¿y qué me dices tú, sufriendo de amor como una colegiala? — se miraron desafiantes unos segundos, pero finalmente Matt se echó hacia atrás, derrotado.

—bien, tú ganas. Saquemos las cosas antes que esas chicas vuelvan y me den una paliza por mujeriego, ¿quieres?

Riendo en forma algo desagradable, el rubio se apresuró a abrir la máquina, y sin esperar ni un segundo el pelirrojo volvió a colocarse su desgastada camisa, mientras Mello se echaba al hombro su chaqueta y la camiseta recién lavada.

**+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+**

—Se hace extraño no detenerse mucho…— comentó Matt, mirando la calle en la que se encontraban. Chestnut, según el cartel de la esquina recién pasada. — es decir, nos quedamos bastante en Kingman… me gustaría haber conocido Needles también. Digo, creo que es lindo.

Mello hizo un ruido indefinido, mientras se dedicaba a sacar una de sus botellas de whisky y le daba un trago antes de guardarla nuevamente en la motocicleta junto con la ropa lavada. Aún debían comprar provisiones para el viaje, y se les hacía inexcusablemente tarde. Si no salían esa misma noche del pueblo aquel, todo el itinerario se alteraría.

—bueno… ¿dónde vamos? — preguntó el pelirrojo, mirando a ambos lados de la calle. Había varios negocios abiertos, pero por una vez se le antojó comer algo de verdad, y no las invariables papas fritas.

—creo que es igual. — Mello le imitó, cruzándose de brazos. —vamos a ese.

Señaló con la cabeza una botillería cualquiera, ante lo que Matt lanzó un quejido lastimero. El rubio se volvió con extrañeza, por lo que el músico procedió a explicarse.

—Mello, ¿no podemos comer algo… de verdad? — preguntó, ante lo que el motociclista lanzó un resoplido de cansancio.

—Ya dije que no debemos gastar tanto…— se interrumpió, ya que su hombro chocó contra el de una chica rubia y alta que pasaba por su lado. Sin volverse a disculparse, prosiguió. —es en serio, deja de insistir en eso o te juro que…

—… ¿Mihael?

Mello se detuvo como si hubiese chocado contra una pared invisible, abriendo los ojos desmesuradamente por la sorpresa. El pelirrojo le observó con extrañeza. ¿Mihael? ¿Quién era ese?

Sin embargo, antes que pudiera preguntarle, el rubio le habló con brusquedad. —vete, ahora.

—pero… ¿qué hay de la comida…?

— ¡haz lo que te dé la puta gana, sólo vete! — le urgió, ante lo que Matt le miró con extrañeza. — ¡no me hagas repetirlo!

— ¡Mihael! — se volvió a oír, acompañado de unos pasos rápidos. El pelirrojo se encogió de hombros, optando por hacerle caso al rubio, a pesar de que aún no comprendía del todo lo que pasaba. Pero al parecer ese tal Mihael tenía algo que ver.

—bien, nos vemos. — dijo, pero Mello sólo se limitó a dirigirle un gesto con la mano para que se apresurara.

Una vez que estuvo solo, y sintiéndose curiosamente como un adolescente regañado, el rubio se volvió hacia la joven que se le acercaba con rapidez. Efectivamente, no se había equivocado. Y como si el tiempo no hubiese pasado, murmuró su usual saludo.

—qué hay, Halle…

Sin darle tiempo de respirar siquiera, la mujer le abrazó con fuerza. — ¡idiota! ¡Eso es lo que eres, un maldito idiota! ¡¿Dónde estabas, por qué te fuiste?! ¡¿Y maldita sea, qué te pasó en la cara?!

—sí, yo también me alegro de verte. — replicó con sarcasmo el motociclista, rodando los ojos. No importaba cuantos años hubiesen transcurrido, Halle seguiría siendo Halle.

La rubia le soltó, mirando su rostro como si no pudiese creer lo que veía. Bastante tiempo había pasado, ya que todo rastro de esa cara infantil había desaparecido. Le sonrió con algo de nostalgia.

—has crecido, Mihael. — el aludido se cruzó de brazos, apartando la vista.

—aún no te acostumbras al hecho de que soy Mello.

—y nunca lo haré. Tu nombre es Mihael, no sé por qué te empeñas en esconderlo. — se apartó unos pasos, impresionada. — pero ahora en serio, ¿qué te pasó en la cara? No quiero excusas.

El rubio suspiró con cansancio. Definitivamente, la mujer no había cambiado ni un poco. — ¿Por qué no vamos a otro lugar?

—sí, será lo mejor. Se ve que hay mucho que me he perdido…

— Y que no tienes por qué saber…— murmuró por lo bajo el rubio. Al parecer, según su antigua tutora y novia, seguía siendo un adolescente.

Caminaron unos minutos en silencio, evidentemente incómodos. Mello miró de reojo a la joven, sin tener una clara idea acerca de cómo actuar. Es decir, la relación que habían tenido definitivamente ya no existía, pero eso no quitaba que al menos conversaran de algo…

— ¿quieres…? Eh… ¿comes algo? — dijo, mirando a su alrededor y buscando un buen lugar. Halle asintió, con un rastro de sonrisa. Al parecer, sabía exactamente lo que pasaba por su mente, lo que no contribuyó a mejorar su humor. —y… ¿Qué haces en California?

—estudio. Terminaré medicina este año.

—ah, medicina. Te queda, siempre has sido una entrometida.

—ja, tu sentido del humor es algo que no cambia, parece. — a su pesar, el motociclista sonrió. Encajaba muy bien sus bromas, de hecho, dudaba que hubiese alguien más que se riera de ellas aparte de aquella joven. — ¿y qué hay de ti?

—negocios. — musitó, cruzándose de brazos a la defensiva.

—ah, ya veo. Le debes un favor a ese pelirrojo. — Mello le dirigió una mirada gélida, pero como siempre no pudo intimidarla. —te conozco demasiado Mihael. A mi no puedes engañarme.

—ha pasado un tiempo, quizá no lo sepas, pero hace años que no tengo quince. — inmediatamente se arrepintió de decirlo, ya que se había oído como un chiquillo que discute con sus padres para tener más libertades. Obviamente, Halle lo había notado, pero no hizo comentarios.

Siempre le había incomodado eso de aquella chica: el hecho de que parecía una vidente a la hora de adivinar lo que le pasaba por la mente. Incluso aquella vez, cuando una vez tomadas todas las botellas de whisky de su armario del orfanato, intentó declarársele, antes que pudiese abrir la boca siquiera la chica ya le había abrazado y explicado de la forma más delicada posible que eso estaría mal… por más que aún así había terminado por ceder. El por qué, aún no se lo explicaba.

—sigues bebiendo. — señaló la rubia, mirándole con reproche al sentir el vago aroma a alcohol que despedía. Mello rodó los ojos.

—ya no estamos en el orfanato. — le recordó. —soy un adulto, no tienes que seguir pegada a lo que hago o dejo de hacer. Sin mencionar que hace apenas tres minutos que nos encontramos después de cinco años sin vernos… ¿y se te ocurre darme un sermón?

Halle soltó una ligera risa. —lo siento. Creo que es la costumbre. — señaló un local al otro lado de la calle. — ahí venden hot dogs. Aún te gustan, ¿cierto?

El rubio asintió, sin dejar de pensar en lo extraño y bizarro que todo aquello se estaba tornando por momentos. En un minuto había pasado de llamarle la atención a un pelirrojo inmaduro a ser tratado como un chico por su antigua novia. ¿Podría a caso ser la situación más rara?

**+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+**

Quizá se lo imaginaba, quizá era por el tiempo que había pasado desde que había comido algo decente, pero Matt definitivamente jamás había probado una carne asada como aquella. Eso, sumados a los cigarrillos que había comprado y que en aquel momento fumaba de forma casi compulsiva, debía de ser el paraíso en la tierra. Es decir, no podía haber nada mejor que aquello.

Sin embargo, se sobresaltó violentamente al ver a las chicas del bar y la lavandería entrar al restaurante en el que estaba. Intentó pasar desapercibido, pero por una vez en la vida maldijo a la genética por tener aquel cabello tan llamativo, ya que una de las chicas notó su presencia y ambas le miraron con hostilidad.

Intentó ignorarlas, pero antes que se diera cuenta se sentaron en la mesa de en frente, por lo que quedaron cara a cara. Decidió distraerse contemplando el paisaje por el enorme ventanal contiguo a su mesa, aunque en la calle Chestnut no había mucho que ver la verdad. Estaba levemente molesto, ya que era la primera vez en días que realmente no le interesaba flirtear con nadie, y aquellas chicas insistían en atormentarle. Es decir, él no había mostrado ningún interés en llegar un paso más allá, ellas se habían acercado en primer lugar. ¿Quién tenía la culpa, entonces?

Sin embargo, se sobresaltó una vez más al oír un golpe en la mesa. Al volver la vista, se encontró con un tipo de gran tamaño que le miraba con hostilidad, por lo que le observó confundido a más no poder. ¿De dónde habría salido aquel hombre y qué relación tenía con él?

— ¿tú eres el imbécil que intentó salir con mi hermana? — le espetó, ante lo que Matt comprendió finalmente la situación. Mantuvo la expresión neutra, intentando calmar los ánimos.

—oye, sé lo que piensas pero todo esto no fue más que un…— la palabra "malentendido" no llegó a salir de sus labios, ya que el hombre le tomó del cuello de su camisa y le alzó de su asiento, logrando que el plato de carne asada que con tanto esfuerzo había pagado cayera al suelo. Esto le hizo enojar un poco.

—nadie intenta hacer de tonta a mi hermana. Apuesto que vienes de Nevada, imbécil. ¿Te crees gran cosa, cierto? Aquí en California las cosas las arreglamos como hombres…

—ya basta. — dijo Matt, sorprendiéndose de su propia audacia. Quizá algo del espíritu combativo de Mello se le habría pegado en esos días. —no hice nada. No quiero causar problemas, y créeme cuando te digo que no tengo ningún interés en una de esas chicas.

—Eso tendrías que haberlo pensado antes…— el pelirrojo vio cómo la diplomacia fallaba a medida que una vena se hinchaba en el cuello del tipo, pero quería evitar dentro de lo posible el llegar a los golpes. Es decir, aún tenía hambre.

Pero cuando el tipo comenzó a arrastrarle fuera del local, dejando abandonada su cena, intuyó que quizá las cosas no saldrían del todo como hubiese querido. Pero si debía defenderse, no dudaría en hacerlo ni un segundo.

**+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+**

Mello tomaba silenciosamente de su whisky (en vaso, había damas presentes), mientras Halle terminaba su hot dog junto a un café. El encuentro, que hacía unos años se habría imaginado repleto de sentimentalismos y estupideces cursis, distaba mucho de ser emotivo. De hecho, hacía un rato que no se decían palabra, y el rubio volvía a sentir, como en aquella última noche en Detroit, una desagradable sensación de inferioridad frente a aquella joven. Es decir, siempre había sido todo lo que él no, perfecta hija, perfecta estudiante, perfecta tutora… sin mencionar perfecta novia, puntual y de buena memoria para las fechas importantes. Definitivamente, no podían existir dos seres menos parecidos. ¿Cómo era que habían terminado juntos? Aún era incapaz de recordarlo.

— ¿me dirás lo que te pasó o no? — preguntó la joven, mirándole con atención. El rubio apartó la vista, tomando un trago más de su vaso.

—no es algo de lo que me guste hablar…

—dudo que haya alguien a quien le guste hablar acerca de algo así. — respondió, comprensiva y presionando ligeramente la mano del motociclista sobre la mesa. Mello contempló la acción, extrañado, ante lo que Halle la retiró rápidamente. —lo siento si te incomodé.

—no, no es nada. — se apresuró a decir. — es sólo que… esto es extraño. Es decir, salimos hace años.

Hubo un silencio algo denso, en el que el rubio se sintió bastante avergonzado. Aquella conversación no tenía ningún sentido, así que lo mejor sería cortarla de una vez. Pero no se sintió con fuerzas como para hacerlo.

—…es verdad. — reconoció Halle, mirándole con detenimiento. —pero eso no significa que ya no me preocupe lo que ha pasado contigo.

—Halle…— la mujer le miró, encontrándose con la mirada de extrañeza del rubio. — ¿has… pensado en lo que pasó en Detroit?

La chica se tensó un poco en el asiento, sonriéndole con algo de tristeza. —Mihael… no te hagas ilusiones sobre esto. Es decir, es verdad que aún me preocupas, pero tengo una vida aquí, estoy viendo a alguien de hecho, y…— se detuvo al notar una risa despectiva por parte del motociclista, por lo que le miró con sorpresa.

—por favor, Halle. Ya te lo dije, no soy un chico. En ningún momento lo pensé siquiera. — se echó hacia atrás en el asiento, alzando las cejas. — ¿en verdad crees que soy tan ingenuo?

La mujer le sonrió, algo más relajada. —bien, entonces. Supongo que aún me preocupo demasiado. — rió ligeramente, como si algo le hiciera gracia. —. Estás enorme, eso es lo que más me impresiona. Es decir, antes yo era un poco más alta… y ahora mírate.

—tú, en cambio, no has cambiado nada. — señaló Mello, mirando a aquella mujer que en algún momento había sido una inquieta adolescente. La verdad sí lo había hecho, es decir, ya todo rastro de ese aire juvenil había desaparecido. Aunque estaba completamente seguro de que aún conducía aquel viejo auto azul.

—…y si te lo preguntas, aún tengo mi auto azul. — comentó Halle, como siempre adelantándose a sus palabras. —y supongo que tú aún quieres esa Harley Dadvison que me dijiste, si es que no la tienes ya.

—Sí, está por…— miró hacia afuera para señalar el lugar, pero se interrumpió al notar una gran cantidad de personas que se reunían frente a un restaurante cercano. Se levantó precipitadamente, logrando que la rubia se sobresaltara. —ah, maldito imbécil. — musitó, dirigiéndose rápidamente hacia la salida. Halle, sin aguantar la curiosidad, se levantó y fue tras él, dejando el dinero de su apresurada cena en la mesa.

Siguió la ondulante y descuidada melena del motociclista, mientras este se apresuraba al lugar del disturbio. Inmediatamente tuvo un ligero presentimiento. ¿Habría estado metiéndose en pandillas después de haberse ido de Detroit? ¿Sería esto algo así como una disputa de territorios? La verdad, la mayoría de los presentes no se veían como pandilleros exactamente…

— ¡eh, tú! ¡¿Por qué no lo intentas con alguien más grande que este imbécil?! ¡Créeme cuando te digo que no vale el esfuerzo! — desde el suelo, Matt alzó la vista rápidamente, impresionado al oír aquella voz tan familiar sobre su cabeza. Estaba bastante despeinado, ya que a pesar de que había logrado esquivar los golpes se había movido durante mucho tiempo. Y justo cuando creía que le había llegado la hora, Mello aparecía. Sí que cuidaba su inversión.

El hombre le miró de arriba abajo, alzando las cejas con burla. — ¿te crees mejor que este pelirrojo? Bueno, hay que verlo.

Matt, sintiéndose a un tiempo avergonzado y agradecido, se apartó del camino, dejándole a Mello el trabajo de ganar la pelea. No tenía dudas acerca del resultado en ese sentido. Pero tan ocupado estaba mirando al rubio que no notó la extraña mirada evaluadora que le dirigía una muchacha rubia que estaba justo tras él.

Pasaron sólo un par de minutos cuando, de un certero y fuerte golpe, el tipo cayó al suelo con estrépito, mientras el rubio motociclista hacía tronar los nudillos con suficiencia. Las chicas de la lavandería se marcharon junto con el hombre echando miradas resentidas a sus espaldas, mientras el tumulto se disipaba, y Mello se volvió hacia el músico, quien le miraba con una tímida sonrisa de disculpa.

—serás imbécil, Matt. — sentenció, dándole un golpe en el brazo. —no pasan ni cinco minutos y ya alguien además de mi quiere romperte la cara. A este paso terminarás peor que yo.

—por favor, yo no tuve la culpa esta vez, lo juro…

—Mihael, ¿puedo hablarte un segundo?

Maldiciendo internamente y cerrando los ojos como pidiendo paciencia, Mello se volvió hacia Halle, mientras el pelirrojo alzaba las cejas con extrañeza, sin enterarse de nada. Finalmente, el rubio le dirigió una mirada de advertencia al guitarrista, mientras seguía un par de metros más allá a la joven. Esta le miró con seriedad.

—Sé que ya tienes que irte, y que evadiste mis preguntas a propósito— Mello se sorprendió, como siempre, de lo enterada que Halle estaba de lo que pensaba, pero optó por no decir nada. —, pero aún así te daré un último consejo. Ese chico, Matt…— le miró, por lo que el pelirrojo, quien les observaba con curiosidad, apartó la vista con algo de bochorno. —…sea quien sea, no lo dejes ir.

El rubio ladeó la cabeza, extrañado. —no sé de qué…

—es en serio…has cambiado, Mihael, y no sólo por fuera. Sea quien sea, ese pelirrojo te hace bien. — le sonrió al motociclista, quien aún le miraba con extrañeza. —supongo que pronto lo entenderás, pero por ahora sólo hazme caso. Sé un buen chico por una vez en tu vida.

—sabes que no lo soy. — le respondió, con una media sonrisa.

—es verdad. — reconoció Halle, desordenándole en cabello como lo haría una tutora con su protegido. —cuídate, y termina lo que tengas que hacer con ese chico.

—limítate a seguir estudiando, estaré bien por mi cuenta.

Hubo un breve silencio, en el cual Mello no supo realmente qué hacer. Pero siguiendo un impulso repentino, abrazó brevemente a su antigua novia, soltándola apenas un segundo después. Halle no dijo nada al respecto. Ya le conocía lo suficiente como para saber que ese pequeño gesto significaba más que todas las palabras del mundo si se trataba de aquel rebelde rubio motociclista. Así que con una última sonrisa y agitando la mano en señal de despedida, se encaminó a su auto, el mismo en el que una lejana noche norteña ambos se habían despedido. Tenía que volver a casa cuanto antes, unos kilómetros al sur, ya que al día siguiente tenía algo muy importante que hacer en relación a sus clases de universidad. Pero, hay que decirlo, no se arrepintió de ese breve descanso en el pueblo de Needles.

Mello la miró irse con expresión neutra. Estaba viendo a alguien, estudiaba y tenía una vida armada. Muy típico de ella, la verdad, siempre estructurada y perfecta. Quizá por eso habían terminado juntos: porque ella le daba la estabilidad que él era incapaz de tener por sí solo. Y continuó mirando el lugar por el que la chica había desaparecido tras una esquina por largo rato, al menos hasta sentir una mano en su hombro. Al volverse, se encontró cara a cara con el pelirrojo Matt, quien le sonreía con sencillez como siempre.

—no estaba mal. —comentó, ante lo que el rubio rodó los ojos y lanzó un resoplido despectivo.

—tú no maduras, ¿cierto? — el músico alzó las cejas, insistiendo en su argumento. —no seas imbécil. Es una… amiga.

—ya, ya. A veces las ex terminan siendo amigas después de todo. — Mello le lanzó una mirada de advertencia, pero Matt ya se iba en camino a la motocicleta. Aún les quedaba un trecho, y el pelirrojo ya se había entusiasmado con la idea de llegar antes de una semana a destino.

Pero cuando ambos estuvieron montados en el vehículo, el rubio recordó algo. Nervioso, se palpó el pecho, buscando algo y mirando hacia el suelo a ambos lados de la motocicleta.

—ah, mierda…— murmuró. Si lo había perdido…

Pero de pronto sintió que le apartaban el cabello de los hombros, así como vio que una pequeña cruz pendía frente a sus ojos, antes de ir a posarse sobre su pecho, donde siempre había estado. Sorprendido, miró al pelirrojo, quien aún le sonreía.

—casi la dejas en la posada. Estaba en el baño cuando saliste. — explicó, encogiéndose de hombros. —no se me ocurrió pasártelo hasta ahora, que vi que lo buscabas, ¿sabes?

Hubo una pausa, en la que Mello continuó mirándole con sorpresa, al menos hasta que Matt alzó las cejas sin dejar de sonreír.

—Mihael, ¿no?

—cierra la boca. — culminó, el motociclista, volviéndose rápidamente hacia el frente y acelerando la motocicleta. Pero mientras tomaban el desvío por la calle principal hacia la Interestatal, recordó las palabras de Halle acerca del pelirrojo. Se encogió de hombros, mientras esperaba a que el semáforo fuese favorable para pasar. Aún no comprendía del todo lo que había querido decirle con todo aquello, pero en aquel momento tenía otras cosas en las que ocupar su mente.

Pero qué pronto lo averiguaría.

* * *

_... :D_

_bueno, mucho Mello en este chap, creo..._

_pero comprendanme, lo amo XD_

_bueno..._

_reviews!!_

**+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+**

**_Suby-chan_**

_Hola!_

_no te preocupes por el review, aca conversamos :B_

_wow, en serio solo x los fics de esta loca?? vaya, gracias!_

_bueno... no sabria decir si siento algun placer por el suspenso... creo que es posible eh? XDDD_

_O_o en serio has quedado varada en medio de la nada? wow, que mal eso... pero que suerte que no hayan bajado los buitres a comerte... eso habria sido malo :S_

_(hmm... la verdad, en medio de la nada y con dos chicos asi... cualquiera se la pasa bien en el desierto XD)_

_bueno, por alguna razón sin especificar actualicé rápido esta vez... es en serio, no sé por qué... pero espero que este chap te haya gustado igualmente ^^_

_y sobre las musas de arriendo... lo veo dificil porque son un par de musos XD pero vere si uno de los dos se va para alla_

_(lo mas probable es que sea el pelirrojo, el rubio se queda conmigo xDDD)_

_jajaj y en una de esas ante tal incentivo vuelven las musas no?_

_bueno que andes bien y volas locas ^^_

_Adieu!_

**_Kika Us-Chan_**

_Hola!_

_jejeje mientras te respondo hablo contigo en msn... bizarro..._

_(el pajarito???? O_O)_

_jajaja leiste de primera el chap otra vez XD y como ya escribiste el review... yo creo que seras la primera jajaja_

_y sobre el premio a la academia... XD lo encontre gracioso te dire_

_jajaj sabes lo que me da risa del review? que me dices "ya te lo dije todo" y seguimos comentando XD pero bueno:_

_Matty doncella: amor ^^_

_Mello doncella salvaje: amors!!_

_jajaj y si que Mello siempre anda salvando a Matt de las golpizas..._

_...bueno, dejando de lado la imagen mental de Matt con vestido de princesa (O_O)..._

_jajja y nuestro Matty siempre se lo preguntara... osea... que seria de la intriga si no??_

_y si, ya sabes... pequeño y lindo Mihael... no puede ser malvado demasiado tiempo XD_

_jajaja eso de la caja a China me mató xDDD no es tan fome el chiste te dire :B_

_jejeje y Matty ahora esta dispuesto a perdonar las malas notas (que no sea hipocrita! si lo unico que se le da bien es el MCU con Mello xDDD)_

_y bueno, que andes bien eh?? EHH?? XD y ya nos hablaremos mas tarde_

_Adieu!_

_PD: siempre firmes contra las historias trilladas *-* lol_

_PD2: cuidado con Nate y sus berrinches ehh? EHH???_

_PD3: Mello habra llegado a las ocho?? que dices tú? XD_

**_Luna Ultravioleta_**

_Hola!_

_jeje, bueno, bienvenida al fic entonces XD_

_y bueno, me alegra que te guste como va! ya sabes, segun yo si las cosas van con calma... se difruta mas el resultado... supongo..._

_y yo creo que por ahora van bien en el tiempo que llevan..._

_...ok, no es el momento de difariar XD_

_y sí, estan con más confianza el uno con el otro ^^_

_jejej io tmtn hace poco vi cars! y me acorde de este fic xDDD ayay_

_bueno, siento no poder aclarar las dudad de momento, pero eso es algo que se sabrá con el tiempo ;)_

_ok, que andes bien y volas locas y el mundo y sus sucursales *-* y te dejo un beso tmbn ^^_

_Adieu!_

**_DYUI18_**

_Hola!_

_jeje si, pobre Matty... bueno, Mello estará ahí para sujetarlo, no? XD_

_jajaja bueno, yo también quiero un beso... por qué crees que salen esos oneshoots espontaneos? xDDD le falta romance al fic jajaja_

_pero creeme, habrá de sobra en su momento ^^_

_jajaja Mellon! gran sobrenombre! (habrá que agregarlo a la siempre creciente lista XD)_

_jajaj y sí, también te inscribo en la lista de "Matt, deja de ser un idiota y mira al rubio que tienes a un lado XD"_

_bueno, gracias por el review!_

_Adieu!_

**_lelelelelele_**

_Hola!_

_para hacer tiempo? jajaj sabes, no estás tan lejos de la verdad xDDDD_

_pero para mí, si tiene algo de importancia :3_

_y sí, pronto se viene lo bueno kukuku..._

_ok, que andes bien eh ^^_

_Adieu!_

**_YAAREELAA_**

_Hola!_

_sí, espero que el Matty moderno lo vea y sea feliz XD_

_jajaj lo que es el UA..._

_bueno, que andes bien y gracias por el review ^^_

_Adieu!_

**_Tu fan!^/////^_**

_Hola!_

_"superultrasupermegachucheriamentfantastilocuente"_

_Brutal palabra! *-* genial, creo que te la robaré XD_

_jaja lo siento, es que soy la persona más inconstabte que puedas conocer XD a veces actualizo a diario, a veces cada tres semanas, a vece cada dos meses... depende, la verdad u.u_

_bueno, sólo espero que este chap te haya gustado ^^_

_bueno, sobre el beso no puedo aclarar detalles, ya sabes, la historia y el gancho y etc... XD_

_y sobre James... sólo digamos que triunfó en su ciudad como armonicista^^_

_y una miembro más del club de "Matt, deja de ser un idiota y mira al rubio que tienes a un lado XD"_

_cada vez, somos más (8)..._

_bueno, que andes bien y volas locas :D_

_Adieu!_

_PD: MÁS...chocolate? ^-^ lo que hace una por imitar XD_

**_pretty_**

_Hola!_

_bueno... según mis parámetros, fue bastante temprana ^^_

_que opinas tú? :3_

_bueno, ojala que este chap te haya gustado igualmente_

_que andes bien y... gracias por el afecto! XD_

_Adieu!_

**_Sofia-fanMxM_**

_Hola!_

_wow, bueno, me alegro que te guste! per mi amor le pertenece a cierto rubio motociclista XD lo siento..._

_jaja bueno, dejando las idioteces de lado..._

_gracias! se siente el apoyo ^-^ y muchas gracias de nuevo por las palabras de aliento :D_

_sobre lo del msn...._

_me he dado cuenta de algo curioso :/_

_fanfiction toma los emails como links, por lo que los borra de los reviews y de los mensajes personales_

_si aún te interesa que te agregue, mandame un mensaje privado con tu msn poniendo espacios como si me mandaras un link_

_ej: MxM(punto)Fan(arroba)yaoimedia(punto)com_

_y ahi te agrego y hablamos ^^_

_(tambien creo que elimina los nombres de las páginas de mail como ge-mail y hot-mail)_

_bueno, nos hablaremos si todo va bien ^^_

_Adieu!_

**_Red Crayon Princess_**

_Hola!_

_corto y preciso :D_

_a mi tambien me encantan *-* aunque creo que el hecho de que adore escribir sobre ellos te da una pista XD_

_bueno, que andes bien ^^_

_Adieu!_

**_loli-gothic_**

_Hola!_

_jeje bueno, no puedo decir, pero a Matt le acomoda más inclinarse por esa teoría al menos..._

_jaja bueno, no puedo separarme de la comedia, creo que la vida es tan dramatica como cómica a veces... bueno, estoy difariando u.u_

_yay! me alegro de que te guste el fic ^^ se agradece el apoyo_

_bueno, que andes muy bien ^^_

_Adieu!_

**_au_**

_Hola!_

_Kami! XD (dios en japonés...)_

_sí! alguen más que ama a mis queridos Motley! tienen un gran papel en este fic, así que es bueno que te gusten ^^_

_bueno, este chap nuevamente tiene una aparición de ellos, así que espero que te haya gustado :D_

_...ya lo dije allá arriba, gracias por el afecto, pero mi corazón le pertenece a cierto rubio motociclista xDDD_

_jajaj bueno, que andes bien y nos leemos_

_Adieu!_

**_Shad_**

_Hola!_

_jajaja bueno, repartamonos a Mello por la mitad, porque yo también lo amo eh? XD_

_bueno, tendré que creerte con eso de dios XD lo aceptaré con el tiempo xDDDD_

_jajaj bueno, de lleno al review..._

_me alegro que te haya gustado, es de esas cosas que se ocurren y no salen de la mente..._

_y SÍ, YO TAMBIÉN LEÍ ESE FIC DE MELLO ARRASTRÁNDOSE BAJO EL SOL *-* me encantó_

_pero bueno, este chap no lo hice bajo su influencia (al menos, no concientemente XD) sino que (top secret XD) quería experimentar con la narración de atmósfera._

_...no sé que tal habrá ido eso, pero al menos yo estoy bastante satisfecha con el resultado XD_

_bueno, en este chap no se lo dice precisamente, pero digamos que ahora lo sabe XD_

_Mihael no? :P_

_jajaj bueno... Mail no se comportó bien, hay que decirlo, pero se redimirá... le haré pagar XD_

_jajaja ok, le pasaré la tarjeta, espero que te llame (si no lo hace, ya veré cómo hacerlo actuar XD) y sus traumas desapareceran...xDDD ok, lo dudo, pero bueh jajajaj_

_...pero mujer, cómo me va a molestar la publicidad?? O_O tendría que estar loca!_

_tengo que agradecerte en ese sentido ^^ eso significa que pronto tendremos más chicas o chicos leyendo por aquí :D_

_y la frase es tuya, más que mal ^^yo tendría que pedirte permiso para usarla hasta en mi blog... XD_

_(hmmm... encuerado...*¬*)_

_y no te preocupes de reviewisar, para mi es un privilegio tener los review la verdad, así que no te preocupes por eso ^^_

_bueno, que andes bien y volás locas y espero que el chap te haya gustado ^^_

_Adieu!_

**_Funeral_**

_Hola!_

_jajaj, bueno, no importa, gracias por el review de todas formas ^^_

_ah, bueno, era la idea, me alegro que el beso haya cumplido la funcion en ese sentido XD_

_jeje, bueno, como ya he dicho, estoy atada de manos. No puedo hablar! XD las dudas se aclararán en su momento, supongo_

_jeje, gracias ^^ estuve intentando que las cosas fuesen lo más explícitas posibles para que provocara eso segun tú lo logre^^ gracias! y me alegro que el fic te encante :D_

_(como decimos con una amiga: me encanta que te encante XD)_

_:O en serio te gusta Bob Dylan? a mi me encanta! y eso de bajar las canciones para hacer la playlist completa^^ que genial!_

_ah, sí, yo hice una en youtube con los videos, los pongo incluso antes de subir el chap así que si te interesa está en mi profile_

_bueno, que andes bien y gracias por el review!_

_Adieu!_

**+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+****o+o+o+o+o+**

_...wow, muchos reviews ^^_

_bueno, espero que a todos les haya gustado el chap, ya sea que hayas escrito un review, ya sea que no lo hayas hecho, ya sea que seas un lector ocasional o lo que sea, sencillamente les agradezco a todos :D_

_...bueno, son las tres de la madrugadaXD así que me despido para poder ir al colegio mañana eh..._

_que anden bien y saludos!_

_Adieu!_

_**PD:** sabes de qué conversan Matt y Mello por messenger? bueno, la Kika y yo tampoco XD pero tenemos un par de ideas al respecto en el proyecto conjunto "Pasó en un Cyber", actuado por las dos y editado por ella. Está en su Deviant, y el link del mismo está en mi profile ^^._

_**PD2: **fanfiction, por alguna razón, no me deja centrar el texto ni los separadores ¬¬ bueno, será así hasta nuevo aviso..._


	13. Fantasmas, Aliens y otras curiosidades

_Hola!_

_..._

_no sé qué malaria me pasa, pero ando rápida..._

_...bueno, como sea, este es el chap de los CHAN!_

_incluso me tenté de ponerle los CHAN! al final de las frases, pero tranquilos, no lo hice XD_

_Como una pequeña aclaración: The Pusher (la canción del chap de hoy :B) es parte del soundtrack de la película Easy Rider, tocada por Steppenwolf, grupo conocido por la canción Born To Be Wild, también parte del soundtrack de la película. Pero bueno, me alejo del punto -.- Lo que quería decir era que habla sobre dos personajes: The Pusher y The Dealer. El primero es retratado como "A Monster" a quien no le interesa "If You Live or If You Die", mientras que el segundo "Sell You a Lot of Sweet Dreams". En resumen, uno vende drogas duras y adictivas, mientras que el otro vende marihuana, la cual produce estos "dulces sueños". Eso :D_

_...por supuesto:_

_**Disc: **ni el Pusher ni el Dealer me pertenecen... O_o ok, error, ni Matt ni Mello me pertenecen, sólo el "pasto feliz" presente en este chap xD_

_y..._

_**pura música babe:**_

_Como ya dije, nos ponemos sesenteros: **The Pusher**, por **Steppenwolf**_

_**link: **http: //www. youtube .com/ watch?v=rpoEmlxUPeQ (sin espacios, video groovie XD)_

_y ahora sí me dejo de latearlos XD a leer!_

**

* * *

13. Fantasmas, aliens y otras curiosidades**

La gran cantidad de plantas de Needles había quedado atrás, y luego de aquella suerte de oasis, todo había vuelto a ser apenas menos seco que lo que llevaban de viaje. Pero a pesar de ello, Matt estaba más que satisfecho con cómo se iban dando las cosas. Sin contratiempos importantes hasta ahora, el viaje prometía ser tranquilo y sin incidentes en lo que quedaba de él, lo que sin duda garantizaría el llegar rápido a destino. Estaba realmente feliz, ya que incluso la Sierra Nevada se había desplazado unos centímetros por el horizonte, lo que le hablaba de la velocidad vertiginosa que llevaban después de todo. Y por una vez, no pudo quejarse de aquel ritmo acelerado. Mientras más rápido, mejor.

El sol les golpeaba como pequeñas agujas en la piel, pero no era una sensación desagradable combinada con el frío viento que parecía ir siempre en su contra. El invierno iba quedando rápidamente atrás, como si se hubiese quedado congelado en Nuevo México y Arizona, sin llegar a seguirles hacia California. Llegaba la primavera, y ambos viajeros lo agradecían de cierta forma.

— ¡Mello! — gritó finalmente, acercándose al oído del motociclista tanto como pudo para hacerse oír. — ¡¿Cuánto falta para salir del desierto?!

— ¡un trecho! — replicó con parquedad el aludido, sin perder la concentración al volante. — ¡Mojave es bastante grande!

El pelirrojo asintió, como dándose ánimos. Pronto llegarían, y con eso debía bastarte. Se sentía bastante alegre y optimista al pensar que ya debía comenzar a planificar lo que haría al final del viaje, ya que, según Mello al menos, quedaba pasar el desierto y entrar de lleno al área costera, viaje que sería bastante corto y rápido gracias al mejor estado de los caminos. Y luego… a casa.

De pronto, sin embargo, consideró algo. Algo que no le había preocupado, hasta ahora al menos. Porque a pesar de que se llevaban tan bien como un gato y un perro conviviendo a la fuerza en una misma jaula, había comenzado a estimar de cierta forma a su frío compañero de viaje. Es decir, era malvado, sarcástico y burlón, pero al menos era buena gente, y debía agradecer a la suerte que le había hecho encontrarle a él entre todas las personas. Quizá le compraría un whisky de marca prestigiosa como regalo de despedida, o el vodka que no había podido ganar en la competencia de pool. Quien sabe.

Miró hacia el cielo, sorprendiéndose al notar que poco a poco se iba tiñendo de un color naranja intenso. Al parecer, habían salido un poco tarde del pueblo, ya que pronto oscurecería. Así se lo hizo notar a Mello, pero este no replicó. Había estado algo extraño desde que se había encontrado con aquella mujer en Needles, pero el pelirrojo se lo atribuyó al hecho de haber visto a su ex después de tanto tiempo. Es decir, si él se hubiese encontrado con Linda de aquella forma, no habría sabido que hacer. Pero lo que no sabía era que gran cantidad de las preocupaciones del rubio le tenían a él como eje.

Mello aún pensaba en lo que Halle le había dicho, eso de que Matt le "hacía bien". ¿En qué forma? ¿Siendo capaz de hacerle enojar de todas las maneras posibles? La verdad, pocas veces había logrado entender lo que la rubia le insinuaba, y aún recordaba que muchas veces le hubo cerrado la puerta en la cara cuando se ponía demasiado misteriosa en el orfanato. Cómo le habría gustado haber podido cerrarle la puerta ahora, pero ya no era un chico que puede encerrarse en su cuarto y no atender cuando le llaman. Ahora tendría que enfrentar aquella realidad, la cual ignoraba.

Se sobresaltó al notar que su apretón sobre el volante se hacía incierto, por lo que se obligó a conducir más y pensar menos. Luego habría tiempo de hacer divagaciones, pero por el momento era imposible, al menos mientras tuviese que mantenerse atento a los autos que iban y venían por la Interestatal. Quizá más entrada la noche podría analizar todo aquello.

**o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o**

El sol comenzaba el camino en descenso, mientras ambos aún se afanaban en avanzar. Mello estaba conciente de que el cansancio no les permitiría seguir por mucho tiempo cuando oscureciese, pero al mismo tiempo quería culminar aquella jornada avanzando todo lo humanamente posible. Incluso, en virtud del tiempo, pensó en pasarle un momento el volante a Matt… desechando inmediatamente la idea al recordar su patética actuación en Kingman hacía unos días. Probablemente terminarían estrellándose a un lado del camino por su incompetencia.

— ¡¿Dónde estamos?! — preguntó el pelirrojo de pronto, demasiado ansioso al parecer como para reparar en que aún faltaba bastante para llegar a destino.

— ¡más o menos a medio camino! — respondió el motociclista con algo de cansancio. — ¡y te agradecería que no preguntaras cada cinco minutos y medio o te juro que te arrancaré la lengua!

Rodando los ojos pero decidiendo ignorar la amenaza, el pelirrojo prosiguió con el interrogatorio. — ¡necesito saberlo! ¡Por favor Mello! ¡¿Podemos parar un segundo?!

— ¡no si quieres llegar a San Francisco antes de navidad!

— ¡sólo será un segundo! — insistió Matt, mirando alrededor. — ¡quiero recordar este lugar!

Murmurando un par de palabras nada amables, pero optando por ceder a la curiosidad, Mello redujo el ritmo, aparcando en el borde de la carretera. El pelirrojo descendió inmediatamente de la motocicleta, mirando hacia el horizonte como si quisiera grabar todo aquello en su memoria por siempre. El motociclista no podía comprenderlo.

—oye, ¿qué haces? — preguntó, sacándose en casco, mientras Matt contemplaba la carretera y sus alrededores con interés.

—sólo quiero….recordar este lugar. — repitió, mirando a su alrededor. —digo, creo que es lindo… y también creo que a Linda le gustaría verlo.

El rubio alzó las cejas con sorpresa. —Así que es eso…— murmuró, acercándose al pelirrojo.

—sí… creo que los atardeceres son bastante románticos. Como de las películas. — respondió Matt a su vez, en igual tono de voz. —y este en especial es bastante lindo.

—Supongo…— se cruzó de brazos, frunciendo el seño mientras todo el desierto cambiaba de color al unísono a medida que el sol se ocultaba: de un amarillo pálido con manchones de matorrales a un naranja intenso, café claro, casi azul…—si tú lo dices…

Hubo un silencio, en el que ambos contemplaron el sol y sus efectos en el paisaje sin decir palabra. Mello se volvió hacia el pelirrojo, quien aún parecía intentar retener todo aquello en su mente, y carraspeó ligeramente para llamar la atención.

—no es que me fije, pero según se dice los mejores atardeceres son los de las afueras de Flagstaff. Eso es lo que me han dicho. — Matt le miró con sorpresa, interrumpiendo brevemente su contemplación del paisaje. —si llevas a esa chica a alguna parte, tendría que ser allí, supongo.

Hubo un breve silencio, en el que el pelirrojo esbozó una sonrisa de agradecimiento. —vaya, gracias. Tú eres el que sabe…

—no lo digo yo, lo dicen las personas a las que les interesan este tipo de idioteces. — se volvió, caminando hacia la motocicleta. —andando, ya no hay tiempo para esto.

—Como digas…— dijo el músico, algo sorprendido por la brusquedad del rubio. Pero al llegar a la motocicleta y montar tras Mello, se le ocurrió algo. —sabes, cuando una chica te dice eso es porque quiere ir allí contigo, no porque quiera molestarte. Si alguna más te dice algo así, deberías hacerle caso.

El rubio dejó de acelerar la motocicleta, sin voltear. Pero Matt no necesitaba verle la cara para saber que le había sorprendido con el comentario. Sin embargo, lo que no se esperaba fue que Mello comenzara a reír.

—Matt, mejor no digas nada cuando no tienes una idea. No he tenido una cita en años, y no me interesa tenerla. Ya te lo había dicho, pero insistes en darle una segunda lectura a todo. — su tono se endureció, dejando la risa atrás. —si en verdad te interesa, lo decía una guía turística que me robé una vez. Nada de chicas ni otras cosas. No tengo tiempo ni paciencia para eso.

El pelirrojo no replicó, sorprendido tanto por las palabras como por aquel tono cansado con el que lo decía. Casi parecía más viejo que los veinte años que contaba, como si todas las vivencias que había pasado le hubiesen hecho madurar de golpe. Hacía tiempo que, al menos por dentro, había dejado de ser un joven motociclista aventurero.

—Mello…— musitó, por más que el aludido estuviese ocupado haciendo partir su motocicleta una vez más. —deberías intentar… tomarte las cosas con más calma. Digo… si vives rápido, morirás rápido.

El rubio no replicó, pero una breve pausa en las revoluciones del vehículo le dio a entender que sí le había oído. Pero no supo decir exactamente si le haría caso o no, aunque el hecho de que no le contestara en forma cortante era más que un indicio en ese aspecto.

**o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o**

Aparcando a un lado del camino, Mello se estiró y se quitó el casco, desordenando sus cabellos mientras miraba alrededor. No había nada en varios kilómetros a la redonda, pero definitivamente ya no estaba en condiciones de continuar manejando. El pelirrojo, dejando los goggles oscilar por su propio peso colgados de su cuello, por su parte, no pudo evitar sentirse miserable. No le gustaba dormir en medio de la carretera, sobre todo considerando que a la mañana siguiente hallaba tierra y ramitas en los lugares más insospechados.

—oye, pelirrojo. — el aludido se volvió hacia el motociclista, quien se hallaba unos pasos más lejos y contemplaba la carretera con algo de aprehensión. —como ayer, busca ramas y enciende fuego.

Obedeciendo más por inercia que por otra cosa, Matt comenzó a juntar las acostumbradas ramas a su alrededor, mientras el rubio movía su motocicleta a un lugar más discreto. Lo que no le gustaba de las interestatales era que los policías solían patrullar buscando pandilleros, sospechando de cualquier persona que pasara demasiado tiempo en la carretera. Y al tener ciertos antecedentes, tenía más que claro que de ser así pasaría un buen tiempo dentro.

Al volver la vista, notó que el pelirrojo ya se estaba ocupando de un pequeño par de llamas, surgidas como por milagro del montón de hierbas secas. Probablemente, pensó Mello, había usado su encendedor para lograrlo, a juzgar por el cigarrillo que sobresalía triunfante de entre sus labios. Al alzar la vista, Matt le sonrió brevemente, para luego volver la vista a su trabajo. Su guitarra yacía a un lado, a salvo de las llamas, y como por curiosidad el motociclista alargó una mano y la tomó, acomodándosela en las piernas y rasgueando las cuerdas una vez. Sorprendido, el pelirrojo alzó la vista una vez más, y al notar que el rubio miraba el instrumento con el seño fruncido, alzó una ceja con extrañeza.

— ¿sabes tocar? — preguntó, ante lo que el aludido renegó con la cabeza, volviendo a rasguear las cuerdas.

—ni idea. — respondió, abstraído. —se ve bastante fácil.

—no es difícil, la verdad…— Mello levantó la vista, notando el tono ansioso del pelirrojo. Era obvio que estaba a punto de intentar quitársela de las manos, y el rubio pensó que probablemente le ocurría algo parecido a cuando él le prestaba a alguien el volante de su motocicleta.

—demuéstralo. — dijo, pasándole el instrumento a su legítimo dueño, quien lo recibió con evidente alivio. —y ni creas que voy a quemar ese pedazo de basura. Aún nos quedan kilómetros por andar, y necesitamos dinero.

—No pensé que la fueras a quemar…— replicó Matt, pero su expresión se relajó visiblemente. —bueno, como sea. ¿Hay comida?

—un par de dulces y whisky. No compraste nada más ayer. — el pelirrojo pensó que se lo recriminaba, pero al parecer tenía otras cosas en mente en aquel momento, ya que no le regañó.

—ah, ya veo…— comenzó, como siempre que sus manos no tenían nada que hacer, a improvisar con su guitarra, mirando el fuego con aire ausente. Mello también lo miraba, tanteando a un lado para buscar el bolso de su motocicleta y sacar una botella de whisky.

Se mantuvieron en silencio, el rubio concentrándose en oír el sonido de las cuerdas contra el silencio desértico. Tal y como había descubierto hacía unos días, notó que el rasgueo era bastante relajante, y llenaba en cierta forma el completo vacío de las noches en medio de la carretera.

Miró al pelirrojo, quien al parecer estaba demasiado metido en sus pensamientos como para notar su escrutinio. De verdad, era un adolescente en el cuerpo de un veinteañero, pero no sólo en lo idiota o en lo inmaduro. También en lo ingenuo. O quizá en lo idealista, que en cierta forma eran la misma cosa. Por lo poco que le conocía, era obvio que era de ese tipo de personas que piensan que sólo basta seguir los sueños para cumplirlos, sin notar el enorme sacrificio implícito ni considerar la opción del fracaso. En cierta forma, pensó dándole un trago a su botella, sería cómodo vivir de esa forma, es decir, él mismo lo había pensado en algún momento, allá en Detroit hacía varios años. Pensó que sería genial tomar una motocicleta y olvidarse de todo, viajar por el país y ser feliz sin tener un lugar fijo al que llamar hogar. Y casi, casi había funcionado. De no ser por aquella última noche en donde todo se había ido a la mierda…

—Oye, Mihael…— se volvió con brusquedad hacia el pelirrojo, fulminándole con la mirada.

—no me llames así. — le advirtió, furioso. —hace tiempo que ese ya no es mi nombre.

—la verdad, aunque tengas un seudónimo, nunca reemplazará a tu verdadero nombre… por desgracia. — replicó Matt a su vez, con algo de pesadumbre. El rubio alzó una ceja, extrañado.

— ¿a caso tú también…?

—si, algo así. Mail Jeevas. — dijo, tendiéndole una mano con una sonrisa algo triste. —no es un nombre que me agrade demasiado tampoco.

El motociclista, como sin pensarlo, estrechó la mano que le ofrecían. —Mihael Keehl. — dijo sencillamente. Era la segunda vez que se presentaban en el viaje, pero el rubio notó un par de diferencias con aquella otra presentación. — ¿Cuál es tu historia? — preguntó, con algo de fingida indiferencia.

—es una tontería. Digamos que Mail Jeevas no se vería bien en algún cartel de anuncio de una banda…— en ese punto, Mello notó algo extraño. El pelirrojo había apartado la mirada, evitando sus ojos. No supo cómo lo notó, pero en aquel momento estaba seguro de que aquel joven no le decía toda la verdad. —. Es decir, seré un guitarrista famoso, y mi nombre no es tan potente como el de Jimi Hendrix. Matt suena mejor. ¿Qué hay de ti?

—no lo inventé, ni lo pensé siquiera. — Se encogió de hombros, tomando un sorbo más de su whisky antes de proseguir —. Una vez me dijeron así, aunque quizá intentaban decirme otra cosa y lo entendí mal. No lo sé, el caso es que así es como me llaman.

—ya veo…— Mello se sintió un poco incómodo con la situación, sobre todo al notar que, por más que le considerara un chico, Matt al menos tenía las riendas de su propio destino. Es decir, había podido inventarse un nombre y ser conocido por aquel, mientras que él lo había adquirido, se lo habían impuesto sin preguntarle. Aquel joven era de aquellos que no se dejaban arrastrar, y que peleaban si pensaban que las cosas no iban bien.

Se sintió cobarde. Y débil. Pero no se sintió de ánimo como para confiárselo al pelirrojo que, inconcientemente quizá, le había ocultado algo. Aunque lo más frustrante del asunto era el hecho de que le molestara tanto que hubiese optado por no contarle todo. Es decir, después de todo era su vida. No tendría por qué interesarle. Pero el caso es que lo hacía…

Finalmente, resolvió tomar whisky y olvidar el asunto. Hasta ahora siempre le había funcionado de esa forma.

—hm… estás callado. — constató Matt, mirando extrañado al rubio. Este le devolvió la mirada, algo nublada ya por el alcohol, pero aún lo suficientemente sobria e inteligente como para intimidarle un poco.

—siempre es así. — respondió Mello, mirándole con las cejas alzadas.

—sí pero… no lo sé, estás raro. — se encogió de hombros, continuando con el rasgueo en su guitarra. — ¿aún quieres a esa rubia?

Entendiendo más o menos adonde quería llegar Matt con el interrogatorio, el aludido se acomodó en el suelo, suspirando con algo de cansancio. —no, no en verdad. Fue hace mucho. — tomó un sorbo más de whisky, mientras el pelirrojo le observaba con atención. Al parecer, estaba siendo sincero.

—No se ve como una mala persona…— murmuró, a pesar de lo cual el motociclista le oyó perfectamente. Frunció el seño.

— ¿por qué habría de serlo?

—no lo sé, pensé que todo esto de insultar a las chicas era por una mala experiencia… pero ese no parece ser tu caso. — le dio una calada profunda al cigarrillo, permitiendo que algo de silencio se colara entre ambos al detener el constante rasguear de su guitarra.

—sigues con mis problemas… es en serio, sería mejor que te mantuvieras al margen e intentaras solucionar los tuyos. Estoy bien solo…

—solamente quería darte una mano… pero bueno. —sonrió cuando Mello le dirigió una mirada confusa por su tono alegre y optimista. —a lo menos ya no me insultas y me ignoras.

—Así parece…—dijo en un suspiro el rubio, enterrando la botella en el suelo para evitar volcarla por accidente. —pero ahora es tú turno.

— ¿de qué? — preguntó aprehensivo el pelirrojo, dejando de tocar.

—de indagar en tus problemas. — replicó Mello, inclinándose hacia delante con una sonrisa burlona. —para que sepas lo que se siente. ¿Qué pasó realmente con Linda?

Matt guardó silencio, mirando con expresión neutra al motociclista. Apartó la vista, dirigiéndola al fuego como poniendo sus pensamientos en orden.

—lo que ya te he dicho: me dijo que las relaciones a distancia no funcionan. Por eso terminamos…

—bien, bien. Y ahora, ¿por qué tanto interés en ella? Me queda más que claro que puedes quedarte con cualquiera…

—eso es porque…no lo sé, la verdad. Sencillamente porque es ella, porque tiene buen cuerpo, porque amo su personalidad y el hecho de que sea inteligente. Por esas cosas. — se encogió de hombros, algo incómodo. La verdad, le parecía bastante trillado y cursi hablar de esas cosas.

—ajá. ¿Y no será porque es la única chica que te ha rechazado? — le lanzó, sin un poco de diplomacia. El pelirrojo abrió la boca, impresionado, mientras sus ojos verdes se abrillantaban un poco. Al parecer, pensó el rubio, había sido algo duro.

—…no. No es eso. — replicó Matt, apartando la vista una vez más, y sin hablar nada además de eso. El rubio le miró sin soltar palabra, desenterrando el fondo de su botella para darle un trago sólo por hacer algo más que contemplar al dolido joven.

Se mantuvieron varios minutos en silencio, en completo silencio esta vez, ya que ni siquiera el animado son de la guitarra del pelirrojo les acompañaba ahora. Mello carraspeó, como intentando decir algo, pero en vez de ello optó por tomar un sorbo más de whisky. El pelirrojo continuaba en silencio, con la mirada perdida en el horizonte, mientras el tenso silencio se mantenía alzado como un muro entre ambos. Finalmente, el rubio no soportó la presión, volviéndose y carraspeando una vez más.

—Matt… tú no…deberías…—dudó al ver que el músico clavaba los ojos en los suyos, con algo cercano a la desesperación. De verdad le consideraba como alguien que podía sacar una solución mágica de la manga, alguien a quien acudir y digno de admiración. Sólo que él mismo no se sentía muy admirable que se diga. —no deberías… esperarla. Digo… dudo que ella lo haga… ¿Qué harías si ella…? ¿Estuviese viendo a alguien?

El pelirrojo se quedó pasmado unos segundos, pero inmediatamente suspiró e hizo un esfuerzo por sonreír una vez más. —no lo creo. No ha pasado tanto tiempo en verdad, aunque a mi me parezcan años. Ella no es de… esas chicas. — le miró con una ligera sonrisa, esta vez bastante auténtica. —las cosas se arreglarán cuando llegue el momento.

Sin ganas de deprimirle de nuevo, Mello se limitó a asentir. Quizá, a partir de aquel momento, la ingenuidad comenzara a ganar terreno contra el idealismo. Comenzó a oír nuevamente la guitarra de Matt, lo que le dio a entender que su buen humor estaba de vuelta. De verdad se conformaba con poco para volver a animarse.

—Mello… es de verdad incómodo. — comento el pelirrojo de la nada. El aludido le miró con curiosidad, sin enterarse de nada. —que se metan en tu vida. Lo siento.

Rió, mientras apagaba el cigarrillo contra el suelo. El rubio sonrió brevemente, pero inmediatamente volvió a su expresión seria de costumbre mientras le daba un trago más a su whisky.

—en serio quiero llegar a San Francisco… me gustan las ciudades, sobre todo si hay playa en ellas. ¿Dormiremos un día cerca del mar? — preguntó distraídamente Matt, luego de un silencio. Mello se encogió de hombros, aún bebiendo de su botella antes de replicar.

—no me gusta el mar. — dijo finalmente. —. Siempre le pasan cosas malas a la gente que entra en el agua. Ni tampoco me gustan en realidad las ciudades. Nunca voy si puedo evitarlo.

—ah, ya veo… ¿Por qué no te gustan la ciudades? Hay luz y buenos hoteles… y muchos bares. — culminó, deteniendo por un segundo el rasgueo para tomar un puñado de tierra y dejarlo caer de su mano, mirándolo con el seño fruncido.

—no lo sé… en medio del desierto siempre puedes hacer lo que se te antoje. No así en una ciudad.—tomó el último sorbo de su whisky y arrojó la botella lejos, por el puro gusto de hacerlo.

—Pero en la ciudad también puedes hacer muchas cosas…— se interrumpió, recordando a la anciana de junto que siempre les echaba a la policía encima cuando hacían, según ella, "más ruidos molestos de los humanamente tolerables" —… aunque algo de razón tienes.

Hubo un nuevo silencio, que Matt se encargó de llenar con sus rasgueos en guitarra y un canto en voz baja acerca de un "Pusher" y un "Dealer". El rubio se limitó a escucharle tocar, cerrando los ojos e intentando espantar un poco el mareo de esa forma.

—The Pusher. — dijo finalmente, reconociendo la canción. El pelirrojo le miró con sorpresa, ante lo que Mello rió ligeramente. —no hay motociclista que no haya visto Easy Rider, Matt.

El aludido asintió, con una sonrisa. —yo no la he visto, pero me gusta la canción.

—no es gran cosa. Motocicletas, motociclistas… y un trato relacionado con tráfico y dinero. — el pelirrojo quiso preguntar, pero no se atrevió. ¿Habría hecho algo parecido? — ¿Qué dices tú? ¿Has usado de eso alguna vez?

— ¿Qué cosa? — preguntó Matt, aún decidiendo si preguntar o no al respecto.

—fumar hierba, pasto feliz, como quieras llamarle. — respondió Mello, rodando los ojos.

—ah, eso… una vez, creo. ¿Tú también?

—un par de veces… pero ya te dije, no me gusta fumar. — miró con mala cara el cigarrillo que el pelirrojo tenía en los labios, pero decidió no decir nada al respecto.

—aún así…— dijo el pelirrojo, logrando que Mello se volviera una vez más. —tenías uno de estos en la moto.

Agitó levemente un pequeño papelillo de color blanco, ante lo que el rubio alzó las cejas con extrañeza. No recordaba haber tenido ninguno, de hecho, desde hacía meses que no veía uno de aquellos papelillos de hierba. Aunque, ahora que lo pensaba, probablemente se lo había quitado a alguien, o era de aquella época en la que aquellas cosas realmente habían logrado capturar su atención…

—si lo quieres, es tuyo. Me da igual. — dijo finalmente, encogiéndose de hombros. Realmente le traía sin cuidado, ya que probablemente llevaba mucho tiempo ahí guardado. Y el pelirrojo, con algo de vaga curiosidad, se apresuró a encenderlo.

**o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o**

Mello dio una larga calada. Ya no recordaba el momento exacto en el que había reemplazado el whisky por la marihuana, pero no se sentía tan mal como recordaba. Aunque debía admitir que hacía un tiempo había tenido que detenerse a toser. El humo de verdad destruía sus pulmones, pero como quien no se entera de nada lo expulsó con lentitud.

—oye… ¿te sabes alguna buena historia? — dijo Matt en tono soñador, recostado y tocando guitarra con una inspiración que impresionaba… o quizá era el efecto de la hierba. —siempre que hacíamos estas cosas en Seattle había alguien que contaba una buena historia…

—no… no tengo tiempo de historias. Aunque sí había una. — se adelantó, con el papelillo aún entre los dedos. —me contaron que por aquí, camino a Los Angeles y en medio del desierto, de vez en cuando se le aparece a los viajeros un hotel…— el pelirrojo le miró con desinterés, alzando las cejas antes de arrebatarle la hierba para darle una calada. —…uno fantasma. — completó, luego de un rato mirando al vacío.

—ah, ¿en serio? — dijo Matt, mirando a su alrededor. —yo no lo veo…

—sí, yo tampoco…— coincidió el rubio, luego de cerciorarse de que fuera cierto. — bueno, el caso es que cuando lo ves estás perdido. Es como que te llama…— hizo un ademán con el brazo, como si estuviese intentando atraer algo con su mano abierta. —…y nada más verlo sientes la necesidad de pasar la noche ahí.

—Ah… ya veo…— ahora el pelirrojo le miraba con ferviente interés, dejando la guitarra a un lado.

—sí, y eso no es lo peor…— tomó de vuelta su hierba, dándole una calada antes de proseguir. —…sino que lo peor es que ves a mucha gente… y todos están… muertos. — le apuntó con el cigarrillo artesanal, como quien dispara una pistola. —son almas, todos son almas, pero beben y bailan y duermen en el mismo hotel que los vivos.

De pronto, Matt sintió la imperiosa necesidad de tocar una canción, comenzando con un acorde fácilmente reconocible, pero cuyo título no podía recordar. Y Mello prosiguió con su historia.

—esas almas, sin embargo, no son malas. Ellas… nos piden ayuda. — le pasó la hierba al pelirrojo, quien por poco no acierta a llevársela a la boca por estar mirando embelesado al motociclista, quien, en parte por el pito, se estaba emocionando en serio con su historia. —necesitan ayuda… no pueden dejar el hotel. Y tu alma tampoco puede hacerlo en verdad. Y no te das cuenta… y estás atrapado en ese lugar. Ese hotel se llama…

—Hotel California. — dijo Matt, recordando de golpe el nombre de la canción. —esa historia me recuerda mucho al Hotel California… Welcome to the Hotel California…— comenzó a tararear, tocando la canción al mismo tiempo. El rubio parpadeó confundido un par de veces, pero luego se cruzó de brazos y le quitó su droga de las manos.

—cállate. — dijo sencillamente, dando una calada más. Apenas iba quedando ya, pero decidió monopolizar su propia hierba por una vez. Aunque aún no recordaba en qué momento ese papelillo se había deslizado al compartimiento de su motocicleta.

Hubo un breve silencio, en el cual todo el papel quedó consumido a los pies del rubio, quien lo pisó sin consideración hasta apagarlo completamente. Aún estaban algo arriba, por lo que Mello, contrario a su usual política de silencio, quería continuar con la conversación.

—sí y… ¿Qué hay de ti, pelirrojo imbécil? ¿Te sabes alguna? — preguntó, ante lo que el aludido permaneció en silencio unos minutos más. Se volvió con lentitud hacia Mello, quien alzó las cejas apremiantemente.

—no en realidad. Algunas de aliens, ya sabes… gente del espacio. — hizo un además para abarcar el cielo, mirando las estrellas con expresión embelesada. —es todo un misterio, eso de la vida en otros planetas. Los científicos dicen que algo hay en Marte, pero el gobierno los presiona. La CIA, esos malditos que controlan nuestra vida con sus microchips… y el Área 51. Son cosas como para tomar en cuenta. Todo se sabe en Washington, todo se sabe. — asintió con cara sabihonda, mientras el rubio lanzaba una risita despectiva.

—ya tienen suficientes problemas inventándose la guerra contra los comunistas para ganar algo más de dinero… ¿y crees que se van a preocupar de monitorear nuestras insignificantes vidas?

—estás ciego. ¡Estás ciego! ¡Eso es lo que quieren que creas! — se inclinó hacia delante, posando sus manos en los hombros del motociclista. —óyeme bien. Este año dicen que pondrán en órbita esos satélites. Esos satélites que buscan gente y nos observan a todos. ¡El gobierno nos observa!

Luego de aquella portentosa revelación y una pausa en la que ambos se miraron en silencio, Mello comenzó a reír. Y con tantas ganas que al poco rato, esbozando una sonrisa al principio pero finalmente uniéndose a las carcajadas, Matt también rió. De qué, ni uno de los dos tenía una idea demasiado clara.

—bueno, bueno…— dijo el rubio finalmente, respirando hondo. —si el gobierno me lo permite, me tomaré otro whisky.

—Y yo quiero un cigarro…— continuaba tocando su guitarra, pero esta vez cambiando a Jimi Hendrix. —los sesenta fueron los años… no ahora. Todo es frívolo ahora.

—no todo… dicen que los setenta también fueron buenos años… y el principio de los ochenta. — dijo, abriendo la botella y dándole un largo trago antes de continuar. —pero ahora se nos escapan… y ya no es como antes.

—sí…

Hubo un nuevo silencio, en el que ambos reflexionaron al respecto con expresión seria. Matt, finalmente y a pesar de que el gobierno dijera lo contrario, tomó uno de sus cigarrillos y lo fumó con lentitud, para luego continuar con su canción, algo difícil tomando en cuenta que tenía el cigarro aún entre sus dedos. Mello le miró con algo de reprobación, pero nuevamente no hizo comentarios, sino que se limitó a beber un trago de whisky.

—no sé si conviene que bebas con hierba. Algo me dice que no es buena idea…— el rubio le miró con una ceja alzada.

—me estoy conteniendo de tirarte todo el whisky encima para apagarte el cigarro, pero si no me dejar tranquilo, no respondo.

—Era una sugerencia, la tomas o la dejas…— dijo el pelirrojo a su vez, encogiéndose de hombros y dando una calada más.

—cállate. Esa cosa mata de cáncer de pulmón y te arruina los dientes. Además, te deja un aliento terrible. Esa chica tuya no va a querer estar a dos metros tuyo si apestas a chimenea…— se interrumpió al ver la mirada suspicaz que Matt le dirigía, por lo que le miró con desdén. — ¿qué? Sabes que es verdad.

— ¿cómo sabes lo del aliento? — preguntó, inclinándose otra vez hacia el motociclista. Si era lo que estaba sospechando…

—porque sí. Es obvio. El cigarro apesta, la gente que fuma apesta…— se detuvo al notar que el pelirrojo estaba bastante cerca, mirándole con extrañeza y la cabeza ligeramente ladeada. —… ¿qué te propones?

—Tengo que saber…— titubeó, pero sabía que ya era tarde para echarse atrás. Además, ambos estaban aún bastante arriba. ¿Lo recordarían todo a la mañana siguiente? Esperaba que no. —en mi cumpleaños, hace tres días… ¿Qué pasó exactamente al final?

—nada. — replicó Mello, encogiéndose de hombros y sin comprender a dónde quería llegar con todo aquello. Literalmente, el pelirrojo se había desmayado en la cama, mientras que él había pasado la noche en el bar. Sin embargo, Matt continuaba con su mirada de incredulidad.

— ¿ah, sí? ¿Sabes? Yo juraría que no es así. — el rubio, incómodo, intentó retroceder, pero el pelirrojo le tomó de los hombros para mantenerle en su sitio. Aún no había terminado de interrogar. —después de que llegamos yo juraría que algo más pasó.

—no jures en vano, es ofensivo, ¿sabes? — se quejó el motociclista, intentando apartar a Matt. Pero antes de que pudiese hacer demasiada fuerza para quitárselo de encima, el pelirrojo volvió a hablar. Ya estaba decidido, y no habría otra forma de comprobarlo que obligándole a confesar.

—me da igual. Sé que algo pasó, sé que no fue un sueño. Y tú también lo sabes.

— ¿Qué sueño…?— por supuesto, recibió una respuesta, pero definitivamente no la que se esperaba. Cayó de espaldas por el ímpetu del pelirrojo, y el golpe contra el suelo retumbó en su cabeza por culpa de los excesos de la noche, pero poco le importó de momento. Se quejó, se removió, pero sólo atinó a aferrarse a los brazos de Matt mientras este le besaba demandantemente.

Fue corto e intenso, pero pronto el pelirrojo sintió una mano en su barbilla, que le empujó con fuerza hacia arriba. Mello tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par, sin decidirse a golpearle o a romperle la botella en la cabeza. Finalmente, sin embargo, le largó un puñetazo con todas sus fuerzas, por lo que Matt cayó hacia atrás. El rubio se sentó y retrocedió, sin dejar de mirar al pelirrojo con el enojo y la conmoción luchando por predominar en su estado de ánimo.

Finalmente, el pelirrojo le miró mordiéndose un labio. —…no pasó, ¿cierto? — constató luego de una pausa algo tensa. El motociclista renegó con la cabeza, aún sin animarse a continuar con la golpiza o dejar pasar la situación. —ah…lo siento. — apartó la vista, desordenando su cabello y muy incómodo.

—sólo… mantente lejos. — dijo Mello, desistiendo de golpearle una vez más. —y… no fumes hierba cerca de mí. — hubo un silencio, en el que el rubio tomó un poco más de whisky antes de arrojar la botella lejos.

Sólo entonces Matt notó que todo aquello había sido una pésima idea, sobre todo al notar que el rubio se arrastraba un par de metros hacia el otro lado del fuego. Lo había arruinado. Y en grande, según parecía.

—Mello…— comenzó, inseguro. El aludido no dio más muestras de oírlo que un leve sobresalto, por más que no se dignase a mirarle. —yo no quería… no era la intención… ¡yo quiero a Linda! — aclaró, pero el rubio aún no contestaba. —oye, es en serio… no es que lo haya pensado o algo…

—cierra la boca. — dijo finalmente el motociclista, echándose en el suelo. —ambos estamos drogados, dudo que recordemos algo para mañana. Y de no se así, sólo… no volvamos a mencionarlo. — se cubrió con su chaqueta, dándole la espalda. —duérmete y apaga el cigarrillo, quieres…

Matt asintió, apagando el cigarro en el suelo. No sólo había hecho el ridículo, sino que además en cierta forma había traicionado a su chica. No es que le importara demasiado besar a alguien más, pero usualmente en esos casos evitaba ser quien comenzaba con todo el asunto. Esa vez, sin embargo…

Renegó con la cabeza, echándose también en el suelo. Sólo deseaba que lo que había dicho el rubio se cumpliera, y que ambos no recordaran nada al día siguiente.

Y lo mismo pensaba Mello, encogiendo las piernas un poco por el frío y… quizá por algo más.

**o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o**

El sol ya estaba alto en el cielo cuando Matt abrió los ojos perezosamente. Bostezó, cubriéndose los ojos un momento. Había dormido mucho y bien, de hecho, dudaba que en algún momento hubiese dormido más que en aquel momento.

Las brasas de la fogata de la noche aún humeaban un poco, y veía el humo ascender en ligeros espirales hacia el cielo, completamente azul y sin nubes a la vista. Se sentó, sintiendo inmediatamente una enorme jaqueca. Dio un quejido en voz baja, sujetándose la cabeza con ambas manos antes de mirar en torno, sorprendiéndose al notar que estaba solo.

Eso le extrañó. Llevaba muchos días viajando solo, por lo que el hecho de estar sorprendido por no hallar a nadie con él era bastante curioso por decir lo menos. Y de pronto, sintió el suelo crujir bajo las pisadas de alguien y algo que reconoció como… ruedas. Que algo pasaba y se lo había perdido, estaba fuera de discusión.

Pero al volverse y ver al rubio motociclista con su vehículo a un lado, todo volvió a tener sentido. En el amplio sentido de la palabra.

Mello dejó de avanzar, mientras Matt se quedaba congelado en su posición. Al parecer, por esta vez, el olvido de la resaca les había traicionado. El rubio carraspeó, continuando con su avance como quien no se entera de nada y sentándose a cierta distancia del guitarrista que ahora tomaba su instrumento del suelo y se lo colgaba al hombro.

— ¿dónde fuiste? — preguntó el pelirrojo, una vez que su guitarra estuvo perfectamente posicionada. Nunca le había puesto tanto esfuerzo a dejarla bien puesta, pero cualquier excusa era válida por no mirar más de lo necesario al motociclista.

—dí una vuelta. — respondió Mello, buscando una botella en su motocicleta. Alzó los ojos un segundo, encontrándose con la mirada verde del pelirrojo, por lo que ambos retiraron inmediatamente la vista.

—ah, y ¿dónde vamos ahora? — preguntó Matt, jugueteando con un cigarro que acababa de sacar de su bolsillo.

—Barstow. — dijo el rubio con parquedad, para luego darle un trago a su último whisky. Debía comprar más. —será mejor que vayamos. Debemos llegar antes de esta noche y ya es pasado el mediodía.

—sí…— coincidió el pelirrojo, algo incómodo. Era obvio que ambos recordaban a la perfección lo ocurrido la pasada noche, y tanto secretismo, a pesar de ser necesario para mantener la convivencia, le estaba poniendo nervioso.

Mello montó en su motocicleta, pensando seriamente en arrancarla y dejar al guitarrista ahí, pero desechando la idea a último minuto. Aún necesitaba dinero después de todo. El pelirrojo se acomodó lo más lejos posible del motociclista (lo cual no era en realidad una gran distancia), mientras este se colocaba su inseparable casco. Y sin poder soportar más tanto silencio y evasión, Matt comenzó a hablar de una sola vez.

—en verdad lo siento, Mello, pero tú mejor que nadie sabes que no soy de… esos tipos. Fue un impulso, nada más, ¡y eso del sueño en verdad me estaba matando…!— se interrumpió al sentir un codazo en sus costillas, cortesía del enojado motociclista.

—cierra la boca. Eso jamás pasó, pensé que estaba claro. Nunca más se menciona hasta que se acabe el trato. ¿Está claro? — dijo, mirándole por sobre el hombro con expresión amenazante. El pelirrojo, bajó la vista, asintiendo. —perfecto. Ahora no quiero escucharte hablar a menos que sea para cantar en un club de cuarta para ganar unos dólares.

Dejando claras sus condiciones, se volvió hacia el camino y aceleró. Por último, con algo de suerte, el fuerte sonido del motor le ayudaría a olvidarse realmente del asunto del día anterior, junto con todas aquellas asociaciones mentales relacionadas con el consejo que Halle le había dado.

* * *

_..._

_jeje_

_bueno, vean y decidan_

_pero les aseguro que ese sí fue real :B_

_bueno! espero que el chap les haya gustado... y antes de que se me olvide, un pito es lo mismo que un porro, es decir, un cigarro de marihuana_

_jeje, ya saben, usen sustancias con responsabilidad o podrían hacer algo de lo que se arrepientan ;)_

_ok, reviews!_

**o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o**

**_:)_**

_Hola!_

_jejej sí, mi avatar... bueno, es de un poco más adelante ;)_

_uiii y que lo digas, dentro de nada comienza lo interesante ^^ (si hizo esperar, pero que viene, viene XD)_

_jeje, ya estás dentro del club! y ya hasta fundé uno nuevo: Mello, deja de ser tan negado! ¬¬_

_jaja bueno, no importa, ahora conversaremos ^^_

_y la aparición estelar de Halle, bueno, tuvo sus efectos en la "relación" de este par, más a nivel inconciente que nada, pero que la tuvo, la tuvo XD_

_jeje y también parece que puede haber otro club: amamos a Motley Crue XD_

_lo de la memoria de pez: Kami también la tiene u.u es terrible eso, es como que tienes una idea y de pronto... eh... bueno... O_o_

_xDD_

_y lo del rosario... jeje, son un par de ricos ^^_

_bueno, piropos y motocicletas para ti :D que andes bien_

_Adieu!_

_**sunako chan**_

_Hola!_

_bueno, es mi deber XD debo dejar a la gente a la expectativa..._

_(la verdad, a veces parece qeu me vengo de todas las veces que personas me han dejado en suspenso a mi XD lo siento)_

_bueno, no sé que me pasa que me he apurado tanto, pero sé que se acabará tarde o temprano XD_

_pero por mientras subiré y subiré hasta qeu se me acabe la inspiración_

_jeje que andes bien y volás locas_

_Adieu!_

_**Luna Ultravioleta**_

_Hola!_

_jeje, la verdad creo que Matt es el que menos debería preocuparnos de momento... juajuajua XD_

_y bueno, ya viste la reacción del rubio, al parecer no le gustó demasiado... o al menos eso dice 1313_

_jajaj bueno, el consejo, según Mello al menos, es todo un fastidio XD pero ya veremos que pasa..._

_y las chicas... sí, eran odiosas XD pero después de eso... hmm... no sé, se deprimieron tanto que... se encerraron en sus piezas... y... XD ok_

_y Mello... siempre defiende a su pelirrojo imbécil jaja_

_bueno, que andes bien y volás locas y etc ^^_

_Adieu!_

_**DYUI18**_

_Hola!_

_jeje te comprendo... a veces en un fastidio, sobre todo cuando estás en el cole y te escapas a los compu y de pronto estás en clase y de diste cuenta que no cerraste la cuenta y... hay no XD_

_jajaja ese Mello... ya sabes, algo negado. Y la misteriosa Halle con sus misterios eh? XD_

_jajaja, bueno, otro miembro para el club de Mello, deja de ser tan negado! ¬¬_

_bueno, quería hacer algo diferente, y como este par ni se conocia al principio del fic pensé que sería mejor darles un tiempo para que se conozcan ^^_

_jaja, ok, este chap es corto pero pasan muchas cosas... espero que te haya gustado! :D_

_que andes muy bn y espero que hayas conseguido tu whisky xD_

_Adieu!_

_**Funeral o Gaarabato**_

_Hola!_

_que onda! buena onda! ^^_

_jeje, me alegro que te haya gustado y espero que este igualmente te guste_

_Halle... he visto que su nombre se escribe de tantas formas diferentes que tenía que quedarme con una XD esa es la traducción del manga que leí, y bueno, era la idea que apareciera un poco de sorpresa :D_

_pobre Matt, cierto? puros celos XD_

_y que genial que también te guste Motley Crue! es uno de mis grupos favoritos_

_y sí, algo he escuchado de Eric Clapton, pero me parece que no lo suficiente XD a ponerse al día!_

_que andes bien y cuidate tambien :)_

_Adieu!_

_**loli-gothic**_

_Hola!_

_jaja Halle y sus misterios... Mello también se lo pregunta... aunque me parece que después del numerito de este chap ya no tanto XD_

_Matt, Matt, Matt... eso le pasa por mujeriego XD y como dije más arriba, puros celos ;)_

_bueno, según mis parámetros, me he apresurado bastante ^^ espero que el chap te haya gustado_

_que andes bien y un beso de rokero desgreñado XD_

_Adieu!_

_**Kika Us-Chan**_

_Hola!_

_JAJAJA NOTABLE XDDDD estas filias de hoy en día...aunque el hecho de poder ver la pistola y el arma de Mello no tiene precio ^^_

_pero... CUIDADO CON LAS ACOSADORAS DEL CYBER O_O son un peligro_

_y seh... hablamos y te respondo... las curiosidades de fanficion, supongo XD_

_y todavía me acuerdo de las chicas superpoderosas con copyc... ese tipo pintaba bien... o eran los lápices? O_o_

_Matt ya agachó la cabeza y se fue a estudiar el MCU con Mello... preparen las caracolas! *-*_

_jaja me alegro que andes bien porque... no he sabido de ti XD espero que si andes bien ^^_

_y Nate jajaja... su cara de pendejo malcriado... ¬¬ maldito pendejo malcriado XD_

_y sí... no sabes lo que corrió Mihael para llegar a las ocho... incluso después de aquella exxxperiencia en el cyber... quedó con ganas XD_

_oh sí, guayaquil... como es? todavia no te lo pregunto -.-U seré despistada... y me alegro de que encontraras algo interesante... vivan las cosas a rayas! (y el cinturón de Mello TT-TT yo quiero) pero... CUIDADO TAMBIEN CON LAS ACOSADORAS DE LOS PIERCINGS! XD_

_O_o cuidado kika... ese payaso revivirá Y TE COMERÁ LA CABEZA!! CORRE POR TU VIDA!!_

_y buehh luego nos hablamos... y eso de los toques de queda es terrible XD ahora te vas a las doce de por aca!_

_...y claro, te respondo el review ahora sí xDDD_

_Halle es una chica curiosa XD como que la hice media OC, pero nadie me dice cómo fue de joven (porque todos sabemos que es "vieja" en la serie... y le tiene ganas a Mihael...¬¬ alejate, es de Matty) y las cosas al fin se están dando, sí... con un poco de ayuda de las sustancias ilícitas XD aunque en algun momento dado ya sus servicios no serán requeridos 1313_

_jeje, y Matty... concentrate en una hombre! (o en uno...) y así en una de esas Mello te defiende una vez más (el caballero andante Mihael *-*) y tengo presupuestado que tenga su minuto de gloria, pero es bastante difícil de provocar, así que va a tener que tener un estímlo bastante fuerte... CHAN XD_

_buehh, nos vemos (hablamos XD) luego y que andes bien :D_

_Adieu!_

_PD: JAJAJA guarde la conversación el otro día... esa del cyber y el desnudista de la tele... xDDDD_

_**YAAREELAA**_

_Hola!_

_jajaja una de las chicas del bar xDD bueno, me alegro que no tengas presupuestado golpearlo, porque a este paso ya va a estar todo moreteado XD y... dudo que Mello... no quisiera... sacarte los ojos con las uñas... si haces eso XD_

_hmm.. Mello eh? si, es sexy *¬* quiero ver esa foto, eh? y tan lindo y peligroso... ya me estoy poniendo inconexa... pero bueno..._

_y Halle... tuvo una corta aunque intensa participación en el fic XD, y su consejo no será en vano, porque ya ves, Mello le da un par de vueltas..._

_bueno, que andes bien y volas locas y también un beso ^^_

_Adieu!_

_PD: JAJAJA no eres la única que le dice así xDDD tengo un compañero que nada más saberlo (sin haber leído el manga) me dijo: "OYE, ESE ES CHUPA-MELLO" jajaja lo que es la vida... y bueno, digamos que Matt a veces sí le hace caso al mensaje subliminal de su nombre...1313 xD_

_y mi rubio presidenciable se viene, no sabría ponerle una fecha exacta porque ando media lerda pa las ideas, pero luego, lo juro -.-_

**o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o**

yaaaaaaaaaaaay! XD

bueno, quiero agradecer a todos una vez más porque... OMFG!!! LLEVAMOS 130 REVIEWS! TT-TT me emociono

gracias, gracias, gracias a todos y todas las y los que leen el fic, hacen acto de presencia, se lo están guardando para el final o sencillamente son pajeros como su servidora! (o sea yo XD)

GRACIAS! MELLO PARA TODAS/OS! XD

(y Matt, si alguien quiere XD)

bueno, el proximo chap es...OMG es "ese" chap!

...ok, no adelanto más y me despido...

que anden bien y comentarios son bien recibidos :D

Adieu!


	14. La Banda de Barstow

_Hola!_

_...sí, supongo que ya saben... mi usual comentario acerca de lo rápido... etc...XD_

_bueno, este chap es, como se dice, corto pero intenso *-* espero que les guste!_

_...sin mucho que decir hoy, excepto que...CHAN!_

_bueno..._

_**Disc: **ni uno de los personajes me pertenecen... en serio creen que algún creador en su sano juicio haría esto con sus creaciones??? xD_

_y..._

**_Música *-*:_**

_este grupo es genial, aunque no es muy conocido... pero lo amo ^-^_

_**Accept**, con su tema **Too High To Get It Right**_

_**el link: **http:// www. youtube .com/ watch?v=C_2oQweHUEY&feature=related (sin espacios, ya tu sabe...)_

_y, ojo que vienen dos..._

_**Guns N`Roses**, o quizá más específicamente **Slash**, con un genial solo sorpresa!_

_**Link: **http: // www. youtube .com/ watch?v=SCplsXu1HRk_ _(sin espacios, como siempre)_

**

* * *

**

**14. La banda de Barstow y carreras en la noche**

—Barstow…— leyó Matt en un murmullo, al pasar con la motocicleta junto a un cartel. El rubio, al verlo, automáticamente tomó el desvío hacia la calle principal del pueblo aquel, que más que ciudad parecía pueblo fantasma. El movimiento era apenas perceptible, y el pelirrojo realmente se sintió a morir al notar que no habría nada ni nadie para distraerle de la compleja situación actual.

Y por si fuera poco, estaba el calor. El sol, a quien un par de semanas antes habrían deseado con toda su alma, era ahora doblemente maldito, ya que ahora que reducían la velocidad para tomar un almuerzo rápido en un local, comenzaba a hacerse notar en ausencia del viento.

Mello se quitó el casco, aparándose el cabello de la cara y suspirando de cansancio. Sin gran cuidado, se bajó del vehículo y se dispuso a sacar una de sus botellas de whisky, ignorando deliberadamente al pelirrojo que en ese momento acomodaba la correa de su guitarra. Miró hacia la vereda de en frente con aire aburrido, pensando en dónde hallaría buena comida a un precio decente, cuando un ruido más que conocido le hizo voltear. Y efectivamente, Matt se había superado a sí mismo en el número de veces en las que había logrado dejar caer su motocicleta en un descuido. Y al menos por ese día, el rubio no tenía paciencia para nada.

—imbécil. — musitó, dándole un puntapié en las canillas sin siquiera mirarle. El pelirrojo alzó la vista con un quejido.

—oye, eso duele…— se quejó, pero Mello sencillamente se limitó a cruzar la calle. Cojeando y bastante molesto por su actitud, Matt le siguió con intenciones de darle un sermón, pero al llegar junto al rubio se contuvo. Claro, tenía cierto derecho para enojarse, sobre todo considerando lo de la noche anterior, tal y como él mismo había estado algo cortante, según creía recordar, cuando ocurrió todo eso del sueño. Así que antes de llamar su atención decidió respirar hondo e intentar sonreír.

—Mihael…— inmediatamente supo que había cometido un error, ya que de completamente indiferente el motociclista pasó a estar realmente enojado, o al menos eso demostraba su rostro al volverse.

—dos cosas. Una, no quiero oírte, ya te lo había dicho antes. Dos, tampoco quiero que me llames así, pensé que también estaba claro. — dicho esto, se volvió airadamente y se encaminó a un local de comida rápida, pensando sólo en una hamburguesa.

Matt se quedó pasmado en su lugar. Nunca, ni siquiera en los tensos primeros días, Mello le había tratado de aquella forma tan cortante. En verdad parecía molesto por lo de la noche anterior, por más que el pelirrojo mismo no pensara que hubiese sido gran cosa en realidad. Es decir, obviamente ambos harían lo posible por olvidar el asunto, pero no creía que fuera necesario ser tan desagradable. Así que le siguió.

—oye Mello, vamos que de algo debemos hablar en todo el tiempo que nos queda hasta San Francisco…

—no necesariamente. — le interrumpió el rubio, sin mirarle aún. —cierra la boca de una vez.

—Pero…— al parecer, no funcionaría de esa forma, por lo que intentó otra estrategia que hasta ahora le había funcionado a la perfección. —si te comportas así, olvídate del dinero. Ya veré cómo me las arreglo para llegar a San Francisco.

Mello, al parecer realmente cabreado, consideró unos segundos el hecho de quedarse sin sustento, al menos hasta que el sugerente aroma a hamburguesas le hizo reflexionar mejor. Se volvió hacia el pelirrojo con una mueca de pocos amigos, pero al poco rato suspiró con cansancio.

—de acuerdo. Habla. — dicho esto se apoyó contra la puerta de vidrio del local, mirándole con claro desdén. El pelirrojo dudó aún un momento, pero decidió intentar disculparse una vez más.

—mira, tú y yo tenemos claro que fue un error. Nada más. — Mello hizo el intento de interrumpir, pero el guitarrista le acalló con un gesto suplicante. — las cosas iban bastante bien hasta ayer, y no sé tú pero a mi no me haría gracia quedar en malos términos hasta San Francisco. Ya te lo dije antes pero… no me desagradas. De hecho, te estimo bastante. — le sonrió, ofreciéndole una mano en señal de cese a las hostilidades. — ¿lo dejamos así?

El rubio no dijo nada por unos momentos, mirándole con una expresión extraña. Más que nada parecía extrañado o sorprendido, y quizá incluso algo conmovido. Sólo quizá. A los pocos minutos retiró la vista, pasando una mano por su cabello antes de volver a mirarle en silencio, como sin decidirse. Sin embargo, pronto tomó la mano que le ofrecían, torciendo un poco la boca, pero con una disposición bastante buena según parecía.

—bien. Pero no se menciona. — le advirtió, como siempre incapaz de no ser quien dijera la última palabra. Matt asintió con entusiasmo.

—de acuerdo, quedamos así. ¿Comemos algo? — preguntó, como si nada hubiese pasado. Y a pesar de sentirse extrañado y levemente incómodo, Mello no era capaz de faltar a su palabra. Asintió.

—me parece.

**o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o**

Barstow no era lo que se dice un lugar con mucho que ver. Lo más destacable era un parque con algo de pasto (un poco seco), en donde el motociclista y su pasajero decidieron descansar un momento. Mello bebía whisky con descaro frente a los transeúntes, mientras el pelirrojo se dedicaba a terminarse su cajetilla de cigarros recostado en el piso de hierba. Después de kilómetros de tierra y matorrales, algo verde, aunque artificial y medio muerto, era más que bienvenido. Aún se hacían algunos silencios incómodos, pero eso ya era bastante común entre ambos incluso antes del incidente, por lo que Matt no le daba mayor importancia.

Sin embargo, con el rubio era otra historia. Cada cierto tiempo volvía la vista hacia el pelirrojo, dando pequeños sorbos de su botella como si más que nada intentara pasar el rato de aquella forma. Para él, el silencio no sólo era incómodo, sino también algo tenso. ¿Qué decir en aquella situación? Mello no tenía una idea al respecto. Podía intentar hablar con normalidad, como si nada hubiese pasado, lo cual parecía ser lo que intentaba el ahora distraído pelirrojo… pero se sentiría demasiado hipócrita haciendo tal cosa. No podía fingir que todo aquello no le había conmocionado en gran forma.

Y por esto, no comprendía del todo la actitud de Matt, quien ahora tocaba algún tema vagamente familiar con su inseparable guitarra. Más que por sólo hacerlo, el rubio le miraba con curiosidad. Al parecer, más que inocente o despistado, aquel guitarrista era bastante bueno para mentir. Eso explicaba en gran medida todo aquello de los coqueteos esporádicos con cuanta chica tuviese delante. Y, así mismo, recordó aquello que no había querido decir la noche anterior, sacando una excusa del bolsillo a último segundo. Quizá eso de mentir se le daba bien por el sencillo hecho de hacerlo a menudo. ¿Cuántas veces habría mentido en lo que había durado el viaje?

—oye, ¿qué pasa? — notó que había estado mirando al pelirrojo durante bastante tiempo sin decir palabra, por lo que dio un sorbo de whisky y apartó la mirada.

—nada. Solamente me preguntaba…— decidió, por una vez, probarle. ¿Sería sincero o mentiría una vez más? Matt le miraba con inocente expectación, pero intentó no dejarse llevar por las apariencias.

—… ¿qué? — preguntó una vez más, intrigado. Usualmente no era él quien comenzaba las preguntas.

— ¿Qué piensas de todo eso? — dijo, de un tirón. Como lo esperaba, el pelirrojo no comprendió de inmediato, por lo que procedió a explicarse. —digo, de todo esto… chicos con chicos y esas cosas.

Tomado por sorpresa, Matt no respondió de inmediato. Pero casi inmediatamente se recuperó del estupor, sacudiendo brevemente la cabeza antes de replicar.

—si es por lo de anoche, ya te dije que…

—sólo es por saber. — le cortó el rubio, sabiendo a dónde quería llegar con eso. El pelirrojo lo pensó un segundo, pero replicó con naturalidad aparente.

—me trae sin cuidado, la verdad. — dijo, encogiéndose de hombros. —. Es decir, es cosa de cada uno, ¿cierto? Ya sabes, amor libre y esas cosas. — Mello asintió, tomando un sorbo más de su whisky. — ¿y qué hay de ti?

—no lo sé, nunca lo había pensado en realidad… pero supongo que tienes razón. — sólo entonces alzó la vista, encontrándose con que el pelirrojo también le observaba con curiosidad. Probablemente le extrañaba su curiosa disposición a hablar, pero el rubio no estaba como para dar explicaciones. Pero de su boca no surgió insulto alguno, ni Matt hizo alguna pregunta.

Se limitaron a mirarse unos segundos, sin decir palabra.

—…necesito un trago. — musitó finalmente el motociclista, volviendo el rostro y tomando otro sorbo de whisky. Matt, por su parte, continuó con su casi consumido cigarro antes de ponerse en pié y volver a colgar su guitarra al hombro.

—bueno, será mejor que vayamos a buscar un local, ¿no crees? — comentó distraídamente, estirándose para sacudir la pereza. Mello alzó los hombros sin definirse.

—sí, supongo. — se levantó con pesadez, tomando de un trago el resto del whisky y dejando la botella a un lado.

—bueno, lo mismo que antes. ¿Conoces locales de por aquí? — miró hacia ambos lados de la calle, con ese familiar aire de impaciente expectación, pero el rubio notó que algo había cambiado. No estaba seguro si ese Matt que le hablaba era real, o sólo estaba fingiendo. —… ¿Mello, me oyes?

El aludido se sobresaltó ligeramente, pero replicó con rapidez. —sí, sí. Claro que no, no memorizo todas las calles de cada pueblo que me encuentro…

—Vaya humor…— musitó el pelirrojo, rodando los ojos pero esforzándose por mantener los ánimos bajos. Después de todo, él tenía efectivamente algo de culpa por su mal carácter, al menos ese día.

Y sólo en ese momento Mello notó que, en realidad, justo en aquel momento era él quien fingía, ya que aparentaba un aire de normalidad que no sentía realmente. Pero le trajo sin cuidado. Si había alguien que sabía cómo mentir y ocultar, ese era él, por lo que en caso de realmente empeñarse en ello, probablemente descubriría muchas cosas ocultas por ese, al menos superficialmente, inocente guitarrista.

**o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o**

Nada más entrar Matt dio un silbido de impresión. Los amplificadores, micrófonos y demás elementos para propiciar la acústica, sin mencionar el escenario bien preparado y listo para un espectáculo le habló que, por una vez, había dado en el clavo. Corrió hacia la tarima, casi saltando de emoción al recordar su primera actuación en un escenario así. Hacían ya tantos años…

El motociclista, por su parte, comenzó a evaluar la cantidad de personas que podría albergar una sala de esas características, y en consecuencia, cuánto podrían ganar esa noche si el pelirrojo tocaba en el lugar. Sin embargo, su mirada insistía en vigilar los movimientos del músico, quien sencillamente se dejaba impresionar por todas aquellas menudencias. ¿Era aquel gesto tan exacerbado real o no? Sacudió la cabeza, intentando concentrarse. Debía preocuparse de las finanzas, luego vendría lo demás.

Oyó un rasgueo melodioso resonando con fuerza en las paredes acondicionadas para ello, por lo que a su pesar se volvió rápidamente hacia el guitarrista. Este le sonrió, señalándole el panel aislante tras él, lo que probablemente contribuía a que los instrumentos sonaran tan bien incluso sin ayuda de amplificadores. No le devolvió la sonrisa, volviendo a concentrarse en lo suyo, mientras Matt hacía lo propio y comenzaba a tocar una canción tranquila y algo alegre, tornándose melancólica por momentos. Si algo debía admitir Mello, era que le gustaba cómo sonaba aquella vieja y maltratada guitarra, que más parecía basura que otra cosa. O quizá tenía que ver con la habilidad del pelirrojo para tocarla, quien sabe. Y nuevamente, mientras tocaba aquella canción, adquiría esa expresión seria y calmada, tan adulta y madura. El rubio no conseguía comprenderlo.

Sin embargo, tanto el motociclista como el músico se sobresaltaron al oír una voz desdeñosa a sus espaldas, concretamente desde la puerta del local.

—The Weigh, por The Band. Interesante interpretación, aunque te saltaste una nota en el estribillo. — quien les hablaba era un joven de no mucha más edad que ellos mismos, de cabellos negros y aire desenfadado, como quien se siente en casa.

—es verdad, aunque siempre he pensado que suena mejor así. — replicó Matt, sonriéndole con naturalidad. Mello se sintió marginado, ya que apenas había captado un par de palabras de la conversación. Ni mencionar el saber lo que era un estribillo. — ¿Quién eres?

—Ian, guitarrista. — dijo, acercándose y mirando al pelirrojo subido en el escenario.

—soy Matt… bueno, ya sabes. — dijo a su vez, señalando la guitarra que reposaba en sus piernas. — ¿tocas aquí?

—sí, de hecho así es. — subió por una escalera lateral hacia donde estaba el otro músico, mirando con aire interrogativo sus ropas raídas y su cabello tan extravagante. —no eres de aquí, ¿cierto?

—no, venimos de pasada. — replicó, señalando al rubio motociclista, quien hizo un vago gesto de la mano como saludo antes de darles la espalda.

—ah, claro. Eso lo explica. — con algo de sarcasmo, le sonrió al pelirrojo guitarrista antes de continuar. —verás, mi banda y yo siempre tocamos aquí. Este es nuestro local, la gente nos conoce y lo respeta. Así que debo pedirte que te largues de mi escenario.

Matt alzó una ceja. —vaya hospitalidad. — sin embargo, se levantó de la silla en la que había estado tocando, haciéndole una reverencia irónica al otro músico. —aún así, dudo que con esa actitud seas muy bueno. Usualmente la gente así esconde lo cobarde que es. — demasiado tarde comprendió la velada indirecta que le había lanzado a Mello, pero este no pareció notarlo, a juzgar por el hecho que aún miraba por la ventana distraídamente.

—pues te equivocas. — Ian, el joven de pelo negro, se acercó de forma amenazante al pelirrojo, quien lejos de retroceder se acercó a su vez. —te apuesto aquí y ahora la mitad de lo que gano aquí a que no durarías más de cinco minutos arriba del escenario antes de que pidan a gritos que salgas.

—y yo apuesto— replicó Matt, algo herido en su amor propio. —que cuando termine van a rogar que me quede en tu lugar.

— ¿Qué tienes para apostar? No veo mucho, la verdad…— ya iba el pelirrojo a buscar alguna salida ingeniosa cuando sintió una mano en su hombro. Era Mello, quien miraba al moreno guitarrista con una ceja alzada con desdén.

—una Knuckehead. Está fuera, si quieres verla. — Matt abrió los ojos de par en par, mientras ambos jóvenes se fulminaban con la mirada. Sin embargo, el rubio no pareció notar su escrutinio.

—una motocicleta, ¿eh? Bueno, algo le sacaré si la vendo por partes. — el pelirrojo le sujetó el brazo al motociclista al notar que apretaba los labios con evidente furia, pero no fue necesario intervenir. Al parecer, el rubio sabía lo que hacía. —. Bien, nos vemos esta tarde, a las ocho.

—será mejor que vayas juntando limosnas, te quedarás sin dinero a mitad de mes. — dijo Matt mordazmente, mientras Mello miraba al otro guitarrista con expresión neutra.

El joven dejó escapar una leve risa. —ya veremos, Matt. Te recomiendo que ensayes. — hizo una pausa, en la que caminó con seguridad hacia la puerta ante la mirada resentida del pelirrojo. —. Porque soy el mejor de todo California. — agregó, volteándose antes de salir airadamente del local.

Y nada más la puerta se hizo oír para indicar que estaba cerrado, el guitarrista se volvió hacia Mello con terror. — ¡¿estás loco?! ¡¿Cómo iremos a San Francisco sin motocicleta…?!— sin embargo, calló ante un gesto desdeñoso por parte del rubio.

—es mucho dinero, prácticamente no tendremos que hacer paradas para montar tu espectáculo. Hice algunos cálculos, y deben ser por lo menos quinientos dólares al mes en un buen período para ese imbécil. Esos son doscientos cincuenta para nosotros si ganas.

—ese es el problema: si gano. ¿Cómo esperas que me mida contra el mejor de California? — dijo Matt, casi suplicándole. —es en serio, no me importa pasar otra noche en el desierto si no perdemos la moto. ¡No quiero caminar otra vez…!

—ya basta. Lo harás y punto. Y ganarás. — le lanzó una mirada fulminante, que a todas luces quería decir "o si no…"—. Además, ya te comprometiste. Sería cobarde no presentarte.

—pero si tú te comprometiste por mí prácticamente…— murmuró Matt, derrotado. Ahora, como si no odiara lo suficiente el asumir responsabilidades, tenía el futuro del viaje en sus manos.

—ahora ensaya. Debes impresionarlos a todos, incluso a ese imbécil, e incluso a mí mismo. — le apremió el rubio, dándole un empellón con el hombro. Si el ganar aquella apuesta y conservar la motocicleta no probaba que era digno de confianza, no sabía qué sería. Aunque quizá, pensó con algo de inquietud, habría habido algún método menos radical para hacerlo.

**o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o**

Pasaron el resto del día con bastante normalidad, al menos en lo aparente. Decidido a restregarle en la cara a ese tal Ian lo bueno que era, Matt se aplicó con frenesí a la tarea de sacar a la perfección el tema The Weigh, dirigido por un supuestamente poco interesado Mello, quien en realidad parecía, según el ojo más o menos entrenado del pelirrojo, a punto de perder los nervios cada vez que se distraía o comenzaba a improvisar en medio de la canción, probablemente por el hecho de arriesgar su motocicleta en el trance. De verdad, parecía arrepentido por el impulso que le hizo hacer aquello. Sobre todo cuando, apenas conociendo la dichosa canción, comenzó a corregirle acerca de una nota de la primera estrofa.

—relájate, lo haré bien…— dijo con cansancio, rodando los ojos. Pero el rubio no estaba como para atender a razones.

—no dudo de tus capacidades, sólo de tu disciplina. — replicó, paseándose frente al pelirrojo con evidente ansiedad, por más que su tono de voz se mantuviese neutro. —. Sólo practica lo suficiente y las cosas se darán por sí mismas…

—lo mismo digo: cierra la boca. Me pones nervioso…— suspiró, improvisando una vez más antes de proseguir. Si se arrepentía tanto de la apuesta, ¿por qué la había hecho en primer lugar? Sin mencionar que apenas sabía cuáles eran las cuerdas de una guitarra, por lo que no tenía fundamentos para corregirle.

Mello no replicó, sino que miró con nerviosismo su motocicleta aparcada a un lado del parque que habían tomado para ensayar. La gente no se les acercaba por alguna razón, y un par de personas les echaron miradas recelosas, pero ambos lo agradecían en cierta forma. Nadie les molestaba, al menos.

—Mello, ¿cantarías para esta? — preguntó de pronto el guitarrista, distraído en sus pensamientos. Después de todo, aquella escena le recordaba vagamente a Winslow, cuando ambos habían cantado hasta que el sol se ocultó tras la Sierra Nevada. Sin embargo, esta vez el rubio le miró con una ceja alzada con desdén.

—no. —dijo sencillamente, volviendo la vista al frente. Ya se lo habían dicho una vez, el trato había sido no volver a mencionar siquiera la posibilidad de hacerlo siquiera. Pero Matt continuaba insistiendo. — ¿y por qué querría hacer algo así?

—no lo sé, lo hicimos bien aquella vez, juntos. — el motociclista lanzó una risa despectiva, ante lo que el pelirrojo dejó de tocar algo que definitivamente no era lo que debía estar ensayando para mirarle con curiosidad.

—fue espantoso, admítelo. — en aquel momento, pensó el rubio, le vendría bien un whisky. —. Fue una estupidez, toda esa gente mirándome como a un fenómeno…

—bienvenido a mi mundo…— murmuró sin pensar Matt. Hubo un breve silencio, el tiempo suficiente como para que el pelirrojo notara que lo había dicho en voz alta. Volvió la vista hacia Mello, notando que le miraba con abierta curiosidad. Bajó los ojos, carraspeando. Sí que era incómodo eso del interrogatorio.

Sin embargo, el rubio se limitó a echarse en la cuidada hierba del parque. —no es raro sentirse un poco a parte. A veces la gente no entiende lo que piensas, pero cuando encuentras a alguien que sí lo hace las cosas se hacen un poco más fáciles.

Le miró desde el suelo, mientras el pelirrojo le miraba con abierta sorpresa. ¿A caso intentaba decirle algo con eso? se mantuvieron en silencio un minuto más, sin dejar de observarse, evaluándose el uno al otro. Sobre todo Matt, quien intentaba adivinar si era él a quien se refería el rubio con su breve discurso. Al menos de su parte, sí sentía que Mello era un ser tan a parte del mundo como él mismo, por más que intentara siempre pertenecer a un grupo más grande como una pandilla.

—…necesito un whisky. — dijo de pronto el rubio, levantándose de su posición y caminando hacia su motocicleta. Sin embargo, luego del primer sorbo, se sobresaltó ligeramente. Miró hacia el pelirrojo. —practica. — y dicho esto, presionó ligeramente el manubrio de su vehículo, como haciéndole saber que todo estaba bien. Después de todo, al menos en ese tipo de cosas, sabía que podía confiar en Matt.

**o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o**

Las horas pasaron demasiado rápido para el gusto de Mello, quien caminaba preocupado a un lado del pelirrojo hacia el local que habían allanado aquella misma mañana. Al verle en aquel estado de nervios, hacía apenas un par de minutos, Matt le había sugerido huir del pueblo y esperar sobrevivir con lo que les quedaba, que era bastante, pero el rubio lo descartó en seguida. Era un hombre de palabra, y debía atender al importante compromiso que había impuesto.

—Mello, relájate. — dijo el pelirrojo como por quinta vez en quince minutos, dándole un par de palmadas en la espalda. — es en serio, tómalo con calma. Lo haré bien. — le sonrió, tan seguro de sí mismo como nervioso estaba el motociclista.

—sólo cállate, ¿quieres? Concéntrate en lo tuyo. — miró hacia el local, apenas unas cuadras más adelante, y a la gran fila de personas que esperaban para entrar. Suspiró intentando relajarse.

Obedeciendo, Matt calló, centrándose en lo que haría a continuación. La verdad, no le gustaba mucho pensar en lo que haría, ya que pronto aparecían las inseguridades y las dudas si lo hacía. Para él, era definitivamente más fácil hacer las cosas sin pensar demasiado en ello. Así que se distrajo con las brillantes luces de la entrada, mientras el rubio le guiaba a la entrada trasera del local.

Ahí, justo en el umbral de una pequeña puerta, estaba Ian el guitarrista, junto a otras cuatro personas. Les sonreía burlonamente, mientras el resto del grupo le echaba miradas evaluadoras al pelirrojo que ahora se presentaba con su instrumento al hombro y expresión indiferente. Y nuevamente, Mello se sintió desaparecer.

—así que viniste, y trajiste tu… instrumento contigo. — era obvio que era un comentario despectivo sobre su guitarra, pero Matt no pareció notarlo. —bueno, será mejor que estés preparado, porque no tendré compasión aunque seas un amateur.

—no te preocupes por mí, te humillaré de todas formas. — replicó el pelirrojo a su vez, encogiéndose de hombros. Ian se acercó, amenazante, pero sólo se contentó con mirarle con enojo antes de retirarse hacia los camarines, seguido del resto de la banda. Matt, quien había estado conteniendo la respiración, suspiró profundamente.

—bueno, parece que llevo las de ganar, ¿cierto? — le sonrió a Mello, quien por poco deja escapar una risa.

—no sé si lo notaste, pero este es su público. Sin mencionar que tiene una banda que lo apoya. Tú estás solo…

—no es verdad. — corrigió el pelirrojo, mirándole con sorpresa. El motociclista alzó las cejas, sin comprender. —estás tú.

Mello no hizo ningún comentario, pero sus ojos se abrieron de par en par por la sorpresa. Carraspeó, apartando la vista. —supongo que de algo cuento…

—sí que cuentas, somos amigos, ¿cierto? — adelantó una mano, que el rubio estrechó con extrañeza. Amigos, que concepto más ambiguo.

—…sólo ve y gana de una vez. — dijo finalmente, soltándose de aquel apretón de manos y dándole un trago a su botella de whisky antes de seguir a Matt hacia los camarines.

La verdad, tras bambalinas los escenarios no eran tan vistosos como parecían, al menos según Mello. El pelirrojo no se veía nada impresionado por ello, por lo que el motociclista adivinó que ya había estado en una situación parecida antes. Por un segundo se vio inclinado a preguntarle cuantas veces había subido a un escenario, pero pronto asuntos de mayor importancia ocuparon su mente.

Ambos se sentaron en una banca tras el escenario, ya que la verdad no tenían nada que hacer en un camarín, considerando que no tenían más que lo puesto. Y esperaron. La tensión se sentía en el aire, según el rubio, quien sólo pensaba en lo que pasaría si algo salía mal, si en algún arrebato le hacía algo a la guitarra y eso provocaba que perdiera su querida Kuckehead.

Oyó que Matt respiraba profundamente, como acumulando fuerzas para decir algo, por lo que Mello se volvió hacia él. Y efectivamente, el pelirrojo pronto habló, con su usual tono ausente y pausado.

—solamente quiero disculparme. — hubo una pausa, en la que el rubio no supo qué responder. —. Por esto— se explicó—, siento que es en parte mi culpa.

—…no seas estúpido. — dijo el motociclista, frunciendo el seño.

—no, en serio. Todo esto… es mi culpa. Lo de hoy, lo de ayer en la noche incluso…y el cómo empezó todo esto. Supongo que es por mi mala suerte.

Mello guardó silencio. Era verdad, había sido su culpa, pero algo era diferente. Quizá habían estado obligados en un principio, pero habían tenido muchísimas oportunidades para separarse. Y no lo habían hecho.

—Matt…— el aludido se volvió hacia él, con una mirada arrepentida. El rubio le miró un segundo de más en silencio antes de responder. —…no me desagradas.

—… ¿y a qué viene eso? — preguntó el pelirrojo, sorprendido. Realmente algo había cambiado entre ambos en la última semana al menos.

—…a nada, sólo hazlo bien hoy. Concéntrate si no quieres quedarte a vivir aquí. — se hizo el silencio, mientras Mello miraba distraídamente hacia el frente. Quizá sería bueno decir sus razonamientos en voz alta, ya que ni siquiera el pelirrojo parecía seguirle.

—bueno… tú tampoco me desagradas. — le sonrió, mientras el rubio rodaba los ojos, ignorándole. —y quizá no nos hemos separado por eso. Creo que tiene lógica.

—sí…— un nuevo silencio, en el que ambos miraron hacia el frente. Los minutos pasaban desesperadamente lentos, uno tras otro, mientras ambos esperaban el momento en que se decidiría el resto del viaje. Si Matt triunfaba, todos felices. Si perdía… bueno, algo tendrían que hacer para proseguir.

Mello suspiró, estirándose, mientras el pelirrojo afinaba su guitarra. El rubio deseaba más que nada tener un reloj, ya que había perdido el suyo en una apuesta hacía un tiempo atrás, tal y como la que ahora tenían entre manos. Aunque sabía que el tiempo no pasaría más rápido si vigilaba las manecillas, al menos le gustaría controlar los minutos que pasaban esperando. Matt, sin embargo, se limitaba a esperar. Cuando fuese su hora, saldría al escenario y haría lo mejor posible. Poco podía hacer de momento más que ensayar y relajarse mientras pudiera.

Parecieron pasar horas, o quizá días, pero en realidad sólo pasaron unos minutos antes de que el local abriera sus puertas y la gente comenzara a llenar las mesas. Mello volvió la vista hacia el pelirrojo, pero este no parecía nervioso. Todo lo contrario, se veía tranquilo, relajado incluso, mientras hacía sonar las cuerdas a la vez para evaluar el sonido. Era imposible que alguien pudiese estar tan tranquilo mientras su mundo se derrumbaba por partes. O quizá estaba siendo un poco egoísta, y a Matt no le interesaba el hecho de que estaban a punto de perder la knuckehead. O más certero aún, era él quien estaba tan nervioso que comenzaba a divariar. Tomó un sorbo de whisky para tranquilizarse.

—bueno, será mejor que vaya a ver cuánta gente hay. — dijo el guitarrista finalmente, levantándose. Mello no respondió, tomando un poco más de whisky. —te haría bien un café o algo para los nervios, dudo que el alcohol sea buena idea…

—no te entrometas. — respondió el rubio, bebiendo un poco más para darle énfasis a sus palabras.

—Como quieras…— Matt rodó los ojos, caminando hacia el escenario y asomándose por un costado. Alzó las cejas, mirando la enorme cantidad de personas que se apiñaban en las mesas y en los bordes, esperando el espectáculo. Probablemente había corrido la voz acerca de la competencia, por lo que no dudaba que pronto llegaría más público al corto plazo. Por primera vez se sintió algo nervioso, pero era una buena sensación. Si no fuera por los nervios, el hecho de triunfar en el escenario no sería tan dulce.

— ¿nervios? — miró por sobre el hombro, notando que Ian le miraba con desdén desde una esquina. Le sonrió con sarcasmo.

—ya te gustaría. — se enderezó contra la pared, alzando las cejas. —. ¿Qué hay de ti?

—no te olvides, Matt, que esta es mi casa. Yo hago las reglas, la gente lo sabe y me apoya. — se acercó unos pasos, acentuando su expresión desdeñosa. —. Te voy a destrozar, no tengas ni una duda acerca de eso.

El pelirrojo no se dejó intimidar, sonriéndole al desdeñoso guitarrista. —mejor espera a estar arriba del escenario. Quizá se te bajen los humos ahí.

Ian se acercó con aire intimidante, pero algo por sobre el hombro del pelirrojo distrajo su atención. Le sonrió con burla. —viene tu guardaespaldas. — dijo, antes de voltear y irse por donde había llegado.

Sin comprender, Matt se volvió rápidamente, notando que el rubio motociclista y su botella de whisky no habían resistido la tentación de echarle una mirada al público. Frunció el seño. ¿Guardaespaldas? ¿Lo decía por lo de esa tarde, cuando Mello se había metido en su discusión?

— ¿qué tal lo ves? — dijo el rubio distraídamente, echándole una mirada rápida a las mesas. El pelirrojo se encogió de hombros, sin definirse.

—normal. — Mello comenzó a pasearse otra vez, evidentemente nervioso. Matt rió quedamente, renegando con la cabeza.

—ve y da una vuelta antes de la tocata, se ve que lo necesitas. — el rubio alzó la vista con brusquedad, asintiendo secamente.

—bien. Nos vemos.

—no llegues tarde. — le dijo el pelirrojo, ante lo que Mello asintió una vez más antes de ir rápidamente hacia la salida en búsqueda de su motocicleta.

Al hallarse solo, Matt suspiró. Se sentó en el suelo, apoyándose en la pared mientras rasgueaba las cuerdas de su guitarra. Quizá luego de aquella vuelta el rubio estaría más tranquilo, ya que debía reconocer que algo de su tensión se le había pegado. Mello podía ocultar lo que sentía, pero era incapaz de guardarlo por mucho tiempo. Se había dado cuenta de que, de alguna u otra forma, en algún momento explotaba, y cuando lo hacía contagiaba al resto del mundo. Probablemente por eso era capaz de mandar en una pandilla, por el hecho de poder influir hasta cierto punto en las personas y en su estado de ánimo. Y lo gracioso era que no parecía notar que a él también le afectaba.

Se sorprendió al ver que Ian y su banda se acercaban, por lo que se levantó con dignidad. Ni le miraron, pero él les observó con curiosidad. Obviamente iban a apoyar su guitarrista, aunque no le parecía justo que tuviese a cuatro músicos para acompañarle mientras él no tenía ninguno… o a lo más a un motociclista poco dispuesto a cooperar. Pero decidió no hacer comentarios, sobre todo al notar que Ian le miraba como retándole a reclamar. Ganaría de todas formas, por más que no tuviera un grupo de apoyo.

**o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o**

El velocímetro, en aquel tablero de "Cat Eyes", indicaba cada vez mayor velocidad, pero Mello no necesitaba verlo para saber que a ese ritmo pronto dejaría el pueblo atrás. Ahora se sentía mucho mejor, mientras el viento hacía ondear sus ropas de cuero alrededor de su cuerpo. El sol se ocultaba, el viento enfriaba, pero a él no le daba la gana aún finalizar la ronda. Salió a la carretera un segundo, para poder avanzar aún más rápido. En su fuero interno sabía que debía volver, pero se dejó conducir unos kilómetros hacia lo desconocido. No sabía en qué dirección había salido, ni le interesaba realmente, sólo tenía claro que para volver debía ir hacia atrás.

Luego de unos minutos incluso las casas más rurales del pueblo quedaron atrás, las fincas y las parcelas llegaron a un abrupto fin, y solamente el desierto se extendía a ambos lados. El rubio amaba aquel momento, incluso le hubiese gustado saber cómo describirlo, pero le era imposible. Era algo netamente personal, imposible de comprender por las demás personas. Se sentía como desligarse del mundo, como si un hilo invisible que te ata al terreno habitado se cortara, y te dieras cuenta que puedes avanzar cuanto quieras sin tener que detenerte ni dar explicaciones por lo que haces. Algo así, supuso, mientras aceleraba un poco más.

El sol se ocultaba otra vez, como siempre puntual, pero aún así se dio un tiempo para observar al día irse. Le gustaban los atardeceres, sobre todo en el desierto. No así en el mar, donde las olas rompían con frecuencia y distraen la vista. O tampoco en las montañas, cuando todo se ve hacia debajo de la cuesta y pareciera que en cualquier momento la ladera se desplomará en el vacío. En cambio, el desierto es plano, no distrae, es tranquilo y no cambia mucho, pero aún así tiene su encanto. Mello se detuvo a un lado, mirando al sol ocultarse. Eso era la libertad. Si de alguna forma pudiese definirla, el hecho de poder parar en donde le viniera en gana para ver un detalle del paisaje, tomando una botella de whisky y pensando en nada en particular, era la definición perfecta.

Suspiró, dejando la botella a un lado, mientras el sol teñía de dorado sus alrededores y le arrancaban reflejos a los pliegues de su ropa. Había visto mejores y más coloridos atardeceres antes, pero si había algo que todos aquellos tenían en común era que tenían ese aire melancólico, de despedida. Incluso allá, en Detroit, tantos kilómetros al norte y tantos años atrás, había sido así.

¿Qué hora sería? ¿Más de las ocho? Porque cierto pelirrojo le esperaba en el pueblo a esa hora…

Se levantó del suelo precipitadamente, guardando la botella de whisky. Pero al estar a punto de montar en su motocicleta, vio una vez más hacia el horizonte. El sol aún no había dejado el cielo, aún no terminaba de esconderse. Vaciló un momento, entre la tentación de quedarse allí, relajado y solo con sus pensamientos, y volver al bullicio molesto del local en medio de la ciudad. Pero Matt le esperaba.

—maldición…— murmuró, montando en la motocicleta apresuradamente y acelerando. Se colocó el casco y se dispuso a partir, dándole la espalda al sol que se ocultaba. Tenía un deber, y no podía faltar a eso.

Volvió rápidamente por la carretera, pasando los mismos terrenos de labor que antes viera con vago interés a toda velocidad. Al volver a tomar el desvío por la calle principal de Barstow no pudo ir todo lo rápido que le hubiese gustado, pero se demoraría más detenido en un cuartel de policía que respetando por una vez las leyes del tránsito. Corrió por las calles aún así, logrando arrancar miradas al hacer rugir el motor de su motocicleta por las estrechas calles, hasta que al fin visualizó la brillante entrada del club en el que Matt intentaría conservar su querida Knuckehead.

Descendió y se prestó a entrar, deteniéndose a último minuto y volviéndose hacia su vehículo. Le miró, tan viejo y fiel, siempre dispuesto a llevarle a donde quisiera y a ayudarle a huir cuando lo necesitara. Se acercó y acarició el manubrio con nostalgia, suspirando. Si perdían…

**o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o**

El pelirrojo miraba con vago interés el escenario, alzando las cejas ante la mediocre presentación de supuesto mejor guitarrista de California. Estaba seguro que podría vencerle, sólo debía mantenerse concentrado en lo que había practicado esa tarde. Volvió a afinar las cuerdas de su guitarra, seguro de que sonaban perfectamente, mientras la banda saludaba y el vocalista pedía un aplauso extra para el guitarrista. Probablemente intentaban bajarle la moral, o sólo le estaban dando un espaldarazo. No le interesaba realmente.

Finalmente, Ian se acercó al borde del escenario, haciéndole una seña para que se acercara. Matt se levantó del suelo, apagando su cigarrillo y tomando su guitarra con decisión. Finalmente le llegaría su turno. Sin embargo, se sorprendió al notar que el moreno le tendía una reluciente guitarra eléctrica.

—Deshazte de eso — le dijo, señalando con un gesto desdeñoso la vieja guitarra acústica del pelirrojo. —, en mi escenario tendrás que tocar esta belleza. Considérate afortunado.

—no gracias, yo ya…— Ian le miró, amenazante, cortando en seco sus reclamos.

—tenemos que estar el igualdad de condiciones, eso incluye las guitarras. Esta es la mía, más te vale tratarla con el respeto que se merece. Si no hago esto, parecería que te dejo en desventaja.

Matt quiso decir que incluso con su acústica era capaz de ganarle, pero Ian le quitó su guitarra de las manos, reemplazándola con la eléctrica y tirando de su brazo para subirle al escenario. Confundido y algo aturdido por las luces, el pelirrojo trastabilló levemente al subir, pero mantuvo la compostura una vez frente al público. Miró impresionado a la gente, ya que no recordaba que hubiese tantas personas la última vez que miró, pero se las arregló para hacer un ligero gesto con la mano.

Ian le presentó, pero no le prestó mayor atención, ya que sólo en ese momento se dio cuenta que si utilizaba la distorsión con aquella guitarra todo aquello que había practicado en la tarde se escucharía espantoso. Se mordió el labio, nervioso. ¿Qué haría ahora?

Sin embargo, poco tiempo tuvo para pensar, ya que el moreno guitarrista le cedió su espacio con una risa burlona y una reverencia irónica. Probablemente sabía que le había descolocado, y que no tenía idea acerca de qué hacer ahora. Avanzó como automáticamente hacia el micrófono, pensando en alguna salida ingeniosa, mientras el público le observaba con interés y algo de desdén. Titubeó, pero la verdad no tenía una idea acerca de lo que tocaría finalmente. Intentó aclarase la mente, pero no se le ocurría nada brillante.

Y justo en ese momento, la puerta de calle se abrió, y cierto rubio vestido de cuero entró apresuradamente y miró hacia el escenario. Le reconoció por su piel tan clara y sus cabellos rubios, siempre tan poco norteamericano en su aspecto. Sencillamente no podía hacer que perdiera su motocicleta. Había confiado en él, y Matt, mientras el rubio asentía mirándole con seguridad, decidió arriesgarse por la causa. No podía defraudarle.

Así que comenzó a tocar lo primero que se le ocurrió, comenzando con una improvisación para preparar los dedos para lo que se venía. La gente, que había comenzado a murmurar ante su aparente pasmo, hizo silencio repentinamente, escuchando embelesado su melodía improvisada y mirando con sorpresa sus dedos moverse con rapidez. Matt tomó aire. Iba bien, sólo tenía que mantenerse relajado.

Y comenzó a ir en serio, metiéndose de lleno al tema. Era un solo que había escuchado una vez, hacía un tiempo, inspirado en la banda sonora de una película según recordaba. La gente lanzó una exclamación nada más reconocerlo, y Mello alzó las cejas con sorpresa. The Godfather, vaya ocurrencia. Y con una guitarra eléctrica, sin haberlo planeado ni considerado siquiera.

La banda de Barstow, a su alrededor, intercambiaba miradas de incredulidad. Obviamente pensaban que el pelirrojo sería incapaz de llevar el desafío, pero al parecer se manejaba tan bien con una guitarra eléctrica como con su acústica. Así que, despacio en un principio, tentativamente como temiendo interrumpir la interpretación, pero más fuerte a medida que se complementaban con lo que Matt tocaba, comenzaron a acompañarle, sólo el teclado al principio, la batería después, y la segunda guitarra para el final.

El pelirrojo, por su parte, no notó nada de aquello. Sencillamente tocaba aquella guitarra prestada como si llevara años utilizándola, arqueando la espalda y echando la cabeza hacia atrás mientras el escenario mismo y el público dejaban de existir, y las exclamaciones de ánimo entre las que escuchaba o creía escuchar la voz del motociclista se convertían en una sola, que se unía a la guitarra tal y como el resto de la banda que le acompañaba. Como siempre, mientras tocaba su instrumento todo se iba o dejaba de tener mayor sentido, sólo la música que tocaba y proyectaba hacia el público era importante. Amaba esa sensación de abandono, de que todas sus preocupaciones se iban mientras dejaba escapar un punteo agónico con toda la potencia de las cuerdas. Y luego, el gran final. La banda también lo sintió venir, por lo que dejaron de acompañarle en aquel segundo, mientras las notas salían una a una de los amplificadores y se propagaban por la sala. Era él solo contra el público, un vacío informe, una mancha de color y sonido que le apoyaba y aclamaba por ser un buen músico. Esa era la razón por la que amaba hacerlo.

La batería, el teclado y ambas guitarras se unieron hacia el final, descollando, por supuesto, Matt por sobre todos al romper la armonía con un improvisado punteo más. Al terminar, las notas aún resonando, alzó una mano con euforia, siendo correspondido con la ovación del público. Miró hacia el rubio, pero no le halló en su sitio de momento. Sólo vio que Ian reconocía su derrota con evidente enojo ante el público, mientras tal y como había predicho, la gente le pedía una canción más. Le sonrió al público y les saludó una vez más antes de retirarse, pensando sólo en recoger su premio e irse del lugar, pero al bajar del escenario por la parte de atrás se encontró con el rubio motociclista. Este le miró con una sonrisa, obviamente feliz de conservar su motocicleta, antes de abrazarle con fuerza. Algo confuso por la efusividad pero correspondiendo el gesto con entusiasmo, el pelirrojo también le abrazó.

A los pocos segundos se soltaron, aunque no completamente. Mello aún le sonreía, con aquel gesto a medias desdeñoso y a medias feliz que siempre conservaba, y Matt a su vez también mantenía su gran sonrisa, desenvuelta y sincera. Se mantuvieron en silencio ahora, mientras el público aún rugía de euforia allá delante del escenario, mirándose en silencio. Sentían que algo debían hacer ahora, pero ninguno de los dos tenía claro el qué, por lo que optaron por mantenerse en aquella posición, abrazados y contemplándose sin decir nada.

—Oigan, ustedes dos…— se volvieron rápidamente, notando que Ian les miraba con resentimiento evidente. —aquí tienen, está todo. Soy un hombre de palabra.

Les arrojó un sobre sellado, que Matt tomó en el aire. No necesitaba abrirlo para saber que tenían un buen montón de dólares entre manos, probablemente más que los doscientos cincuenta que el rubio había calculado. Le miró, sonriendo, pero este miraba al guitarrista con extrañeza, sobre todo al notar que se sobresaltó violentamente al notar su escrutinio.

—bueno, váyanse de aquí. Ya tienen lo que querían…

—mi guitarra. — dijo Matt, señalando su querida acústica arrumbada a un lado. Ian se la pasó como si la reverenciara, mirando nervioso al rubio.

—sólo váyanse. — repitió, haciendo un ademán con las manos.

Ambos, el satisfecho guitarrista y el extrañado motociclista, se dirigieron a la salida trasera. Ya habían olvidado aquel curioso momento que el moreno Ian había interrumpido.

—oye, ¿qué le pasaba a ese imbécil? — preguntó Mello, mientras caminaban por el callejón hacia la avenida. El pelirrojo lo pensó un momento, pero luego dejó escapar una risa.

—creo que te tenía miedo. — el rubio le miró con el seño fruncido, sin comprender.

— ¿cómo así?

—no se atrevía a insultarme cuando estabas cerca, y se escapaba cuando llegabas de improviso. — ambos rieron, Matt con algo más de entusiasmo que el ex pandillero. — es en serio, te tenía pánico.

—sí, sí… como digas. — montó en su Knuckehead, acariciando el manubrio como hacía unas horas. —. Gracias, Matt.

—No es nada…— hizo una pausa, pero finalmente agregó. — y gracias por confiar en mí.

Se hizo un silencio, que sólo llenó el ya familiar ruido del motor de la motocicleta. El pelirrojo se colocó los goggles sobre los ojos, preparado ya mentalmente para la velocidad, mientras Mello se colocaba el casco y recordaba el camino que había seguido esa misma tarde para salir de Barstow.

**o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o**

Sólo había silencio en la carretera, silencio y autos. Ninguno de los dos quería hablar, ya que ambos estaban cansados por lo hecho a lo largo del día. Hacía tiempo ya que el sol se había ocultado, y Matt se preguntaba si no hubiese sido mejor pasar la noche en el pueblo en vez de seguir el camino. La oscuridad les envolvía por ambos lados, y la tensión acumulada a lo largo del día le estaba pesando. Sentía cómo sus párpados se cerraban, pero por seguridad se mantuvo bien despierto en su sitio. Manteniendo el equilibrio en la motocicleta y evitando que el paisaje le adormeciera, se limitó a pensar en lo que haría al llegar al siguiente pueblo. No quería que una situación parecida a la de aquel día le sorprendiera otra vez, por lo que se planteó seriamente comenzar a planificar su siguiente actuación por primera vez en el viaje.

— ¡oye pelirrojo! — se obligó a volver al presente al notar que Mello intentaba hacerse oír por encima del viento. — ¡en verdad te luciste, desgraciado!

— ¡No me molestes…!— replicó Matt, bajando la vista. Realmente no había sido gran cosa, y la interpretación había sido bastante descuidada e improvisada. No era algo de lo que se sintiera especialmente orgulloso, la verdad.

— ¡¿qué dices?! ¡No seas estúpido, nos dejaste a todos con la boca abierta! — el pelirrojo alzó la vista, mirando la nuca del motociclista. Sonrió ligeramente.

— ¡Suenas bastante convencido para alguien que apenas sabe de música…!— hizo una pausa antes de continuar. — ¡en serio, gracias! ¡Pero la próxima vez haré algo de Jimi Hendrix, o algo…!

Se hizo un silencio repentino. Mello frunció el seño, extrañado, hasta que notó el motivo del repentino mutismo del pelirrojo. Ya que, de la nada, como si hubiese surgido de la noche misma, un atronador rugido se sobrepuso al uniforme ronroneo de la motocicleta en que viajaban. Y un veloz vehículo, algo más grande que el del rubio, se posicionó justo a un lado.

Ambos jóvenes miraron al conductor, quien aceleraba ligeramente su motocicleta mientras les observaba a través de la oscura visera de su casco. Matt observó sin comprender al otro motociclista, quien continuaba acelerando cada pocos segundos el vehículo, pero el rubio asintió brevemente antes de volver la vista al frente con brusquedad.

— ¡Matt, quiero que te sujetes! — gritó, centrándose en el camino. El pelirrojo no atinó a moverse, aún observando el pesado vehículo del otro conductor. — ¡ahora!

— ¿qué…?— alcanzó a murmurar, confuso aún, el guitarrista, pero no pudo decir nada más. Ya que, de improviso y con sólo un gran rugido como advertencia, ambos vehículos aceleraron con toda la potencia de sus motores.

Matt se deslizó unos centímetros hacia atrás, pero alcanzó a aferrarse a la cintura del rubio, quien mantenía la vista hacia el frente y la mandíbula apretada por la concentración. Sin embargo, el otro joven, a pesar de haberlos retado en primer lugar, parecía incapaz de sobrepasar al veloz vehículo de Mello, intentando solamente mantener el ritmo que este le imponía con aparente esfuerzo.

Eufórico por su evidente superioridad, el rubio redujo el ritmo, convencido de poder humillar aún más a quien se había atrevido a retarle. Le echó una mirada burlona, alzando las cejas bajo la visera del casco y alcanzando a ver por un segundo los grandes y curiosamente almendrados ojos de su retador… antes de que su cara de burla se transformara en sorpresa cuando, inexplicable y repentinamente, con un poderoso rugido que hablaba de un enorme motor en funcionamiento, la otra motocicleta les rebasó sin problemas, ante lo cual a Mello no le quedó más que observar impotente cómo la victoria se le escapaba de las manos cuando ya la creía asegurada. En resumen, le habían echo ver como un reverendo imbécil.

Finalmente, unos metros más adelante junto a un cartel que indicaba la carretera 58 y ya evidenciada su superioridad, el vencedor redujo la marcha, frenando y virando para mirar a sus vencidos contrincantes.

El rubio detuvo el vehículo y se quitó el casco, fulminando con la mirada la (sólo ahora lo notaba) reluciente y nueva motocicleta, a todas luces más potente que su confiable aunque viejo vehículo. El otro joven también les observaba sin moverse, hasta que también se bajó de su motocicleta y les dio la espalda, quitándose a su vez el casco.

Una cascada de largos y cuidados cabellos castaños calló por su espalda, y cuando volteó y les miró con una sonrisita burlona en sus grandes ojos almendrados Mello no pudo evitar notar que había sido humillado… por una mujer. Apretó las manos contra el volante, mientras la sonriente muchacha se acercaba para presumirles.

Pero antes de que pudiese pensar en un insulto ingenioso para defender su orgullo, sintió un grito ahogado por parte de Matt, seguido de un apremiante susurro.

— ¡mierda Mello! ¡Ella es Linda!

* * *

_O_o... CHAN!_

_qué pasará de aquí en más? nadie lo sabe..._

_...no me digan que no les advertí xD_

_bueno... no me maten y..._

_Reviews!_

**o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o**

**_Luna Ultravioleta_**

_Hola!_

_jajaja, las cosecuencias del pasto feliz xD_

_y Matt así como "ñawww... pasó algo más???" jajjaa es como para un fanart x'D_

_ayayay... y Mello y sus conflictos... ya tu sabe XD_

_bueno, espero que este chap te haya gustado, y que no te unas al grupo "Quiero matar a Kami por meter a Linda de improviso" --___--_

_...ok, que andes bien ^^_

_Adieu!_

**_Deidi Jeevas_**

_Hola!_

_Mi Fan! con apellido de Matt!! :D_

_jaja espero que te sirva de mucho ^^_

_Halle: jajaja si no podía hacer que volvieran o algo... fue hace mucho! (despues de cinco años uno se va olvidando de las cosas XD)_

_y su consejo... libre interpretación ^-^_

_jajaja el final... todos los descubriremos en su momento! XD pero supongo que algunas partes de este chap te darán una pista..._

_"megacaramelasticamenteultradeliciososuperadictivo"_

_BRUTALÍSIMO!!! *-*_

_jajja es un clasico... empiezas un chap... te tienes que ir... y despues es como_

_"O_o... hermano? mandar mail urgente??? OLVIDALO, ME FALTO MEDIO CHAP Ò_Ó"_

_jajaaj_

_:O un fanart? de 4 ever? dame el link! lo promocionare :D y lo tomare como mi regalo de navidad XD_

_jajaja graciaaas ^^ (yo no dibujo muy bien... asi que todas las interpretaciones de MxM son bien recibidas ;)_

_...no, no pondré a Near... ¬¬ este fic es taaan UA que es la excusa perfecta para ignorar su existencia XD_

_y en el chap anterior se "presentaban" :3_

_bueno, que andes bieeen ^^_

_Adieu!_

_PD: más... O_o... MxM :D_

**_YAAREELAA_**

_Hola!_

_jajajaa me alegra que te gusten los chicos arriba xDDD_

_la verdad... yo también XD me uno a mis amigos del pasto feliz sin necesidad de estropear mis pulmones XD_

_Mello te busca... O_O CHAN! jajajaa no pero supongo que podemos compartirlo... (NO ES VERDAD, dice Mello XD) pero bueno... los compartiremos juntos... Mihael para mí y Mail para ti ^^ no se podran quejar XD_

_jajaj supongo que hablando en favor de Mello, no pudo pensar en si le gustó o no el beso, fue demasiado repentino XD_

_pero buehh, que andes muuuy bien ^^ y espero que el chap te haya gustado_

_Adieu!_

**_Kika_**

_Hola!_

_jajaja, te digo algo chistoso? sé que no leerás esto hasta mañana xDDD_

_(o quizá pasado... me contarás como es Quito eh? EHH??)_

_a preparar las caracolas! algo me dice que pronto las necesitaremos... CHAN XD_

_jajaja, seh, es verdad... Mihael corre por las calles pensando en la palabra con S xDDD después del cyber... cualquiera la verdad XD_

_jajajaja desnudistas!! y saldrian en la tele???_

_bueno... al menos hay sol, aca todavia no se decide --__-- como que hace un calor infernal y cinco minutos despues... frío, frío, mucho, mucho frío (XD cierto albino drogado eh?? EHH?? XD)_

_O_O mitad chilena? BRUTAAL! jajja bienvenida al maravilloso mundo del chilensis! puedes empezar comprando un bello complejo de inferioridad, seguido de un increible sobramiento y ganas de ser mejor que sus vecinos por reverendas estupideces como quien inventó el sangushe de potito... XD mina que quiere a su país xDDD_

_(no pesque a kami, son las 12... las 11 por alla... si claro xD)_

_NOO NO EN FORMA DE PASTO FELIZ! COMPRA EL DRAGÓN, COMPRA EL DRAGÓN!! *¬*_

_xD_

_brutaaal... el ultimo recital al que fui fue... sol y lluvia hace mil años... estuvo genial pero kami pide musica... y NOOO AC7DC NO VIENE A CHILE X CULPA DEL ESTADIO NACIONAAAL!!! ESTADO DE DEPRESION MAXIMAAA TT-TT Y METALLICA TIENE SU FECHA EN DUDA POR LO MISMOOOO!!! NOOOO..._

_...TT-TT luego te contare mis penas mejor XD_

_bueno... el payaso ya no esta... osea en face todavia esta... pero lo ignorare, en serio lo hare... no lo vere.. no lo veré... O_o_

_y Halle... ¬¬ que es esa cara sexona en el manga? no entiendes que la homosexualidad de Mello es inviolable??? SOLO ES VIOLABLE POR MATTY Ò_Ó y no como dicen "OTRAS ¬¬" que dicen "nooo si Near también tiene lo suyo..."MENTIRA! SOLO MATTY! RWAAARR!!! XD_

_(kami está más perdida en sus rabietas xDDD)_

_y el caballero andante Mello en su caballo de acero *-* cabalgando hacia el horizonte con AC7DC de fondo y Motley Crue y Steppewolf... y la doncella Matty le espera en la torre más alta del Wammi's, mirando hacia el horizonte mienras espera el rugido que indica la llegada del rubio caballero andante..._

_(esto ya va para fic xD)_

_jasjaja y Mello intentando ser "indirecto"... se le fue a la mierda el plan al final!! jajja demasiadas ganas xD_

_(jeje, Matty :D)_

_jaja estamos locas, es oficial... bueno, que andes bien lokilla ^^ y nos hablamos_

_Adieu!_

_PD: SPARTAAANS!! WHAT IS YOUR PROFESSION??? AU! AU! AU!...O_o_

**_DYUI18_**

_Hola!_

_xDD jajja veo que sí conseguiste el whisky (otra vez) SALUD HERMANA *-*_

_jajaja Mello no tuvo tiempo de analizarlo, le fue como O_O WTF?? asi que espero que comprendas su estado de conmocion máxima XD_

_jajaaj bueno, espero que este chap corto pero intenso te haya gustado igualmente ^^_

_y no me demoré! milagro! XD_

_bueno, que andes bien y cuidado con el whisky... no lo derrames XD_

_Adieu!_

**_Shad_**

_Hola!_

_Kami lee la pancarta y reniega con la cabeza, pensando "por Kami, que he hecho..."_

_xDDD_

_jajaaj bueno, sobre lo de la deidad de la escritura o del MxM, ya me estoy acostumbrando, gracias a la terapia de chock-olate y a base de pasto feliz y chicle de frutas, combinado con AC7DC y Metallica a todo volumen..._

_... :D afecto! kami es feliz XD tambien te kiero!! XD_

_O_O vacaciones?? TE ENVIDIO! KIERO VACACIONES Y ESCRIBIRESCRIBIRESCRIBIR..._

_...bueno, me entiendes --___-- espero que hayas disfrutado tus vacaciones!_

_:O publicidad... y yo aún no actualizo mi profile... lo haré mañana --__-- son las una de la mañana XD_

_ahora con el 13(13 XD)_

_jajaja a mi si me lo han enseñado (cara de niña buena que esconde la botella de ron detras de la espalda XD) pero bueh, es el espiritu del desierto... que mas se puede hacer en medio de la nada? XD_

_ajajaj quiero que Matty se cuente una historia de aliens... no se cuando, pero lo hara XD_

_sobre Matty: O_O inocente? jajaja todavia no saca las garras, parece, pero puede ser muchas cosas menos inocente... bueno, algo de idiota tiene, pero no es un santito como parece... :B_

_jaja si, la verdad ese beso fue una sorpresa hasta para mi, solamente me puse a escribir y de la nada Matt se estaba tirando encima de Mello... O_O y me encanto, así que se quedó XD_

_jajaj bueno, espero que los "momentos tensos" de este chap te hayan gustado ^^ son bastante tiernos a mi entender..._

_y bueno... el final... lo siento, no pude evitarlo XD_

_bueno, que andes bien y tu tambien cuidate!_

_Adieu!_

_PD: jajaj llevate a tu Mello correspondiente.. pero devuelvemelo en buen estado xDDD tengo que seguir con el fic jajaja_

_y a Matty también... Mello se sentirá triste xD_

_PD2: jajaja es verdad... aunque efectivamente era de Mello, hay que ser muy intruso como para encontrar algo que esta enterrado hace meses en un bolso de una motocicleta ajena... O_O_

**_looooooooooooo_**

_Hola!_

_oohh... me alegra que te haya gustado el chap y haberte alegrado la vuelta del instituto! es una lata el cole...¬¬_

_bueh! uds me alegran el dia con los reviews ^^_

_y este chap.. bueno, espero que ahora no me odies XD y que el chap haya valido la pena ^^_

_que andes bien y volas locas :D_

_Adieu!_

**_loli-gothic_**

_Hola!_

_bueno... es "este" chap, espero que te haya gustado y que... bueno, la sorpresa del final no sea causal de asesinato... O_o_

_bueno, el "proximo" chap se viene bien bueno tambien XD espero que te haya gustado ^^_

_jajaj me encanta que te guste... y te traume? como asi? XD_

_huuuu... cuidado con el Hotel California... O_O tengo más historias de terror de donde vino esa XD las contare quiza jajaj_

_bueno, muchisisisimas gracias por seguir esta paranoia! se agradece ^^_

_bueno, que andes bien y tambien te lanzo un beso! (cuidado con la pésima puntería de kami XD)_

_Adieu! (es algo así como adiós en italiano, según me parece XD o quizá en francés... ya se me olvidó --__--)_

**_:)_**

_Hola!_

_jajaja no eres tonta... yo puse el spolier sin advertencia xDDD jajjaa_

_...spoileriando al final de mi propia historia xD_

_jajaja los chicos... hermosos! me alegra que los encuentres lindos, son lindos hermosos preciosos y sepsis! (?)_

_xDDD_

_jaja no pude dejarlos mucho tiempo enojados, Matty sabe cómo convencer a Mello... ;)_

_y bueno... ahora como que... hmm... mejor no spoilereo XD nos leeremos luego! ^^_

_jajaja acá? el clima no se decide --__-- sin ir más lejos, hoy sudé y me congelé en menos de dos horas... creo que me voy a enfermar D:_

_(pero bueno, enferma me quedo en casa y... escribo ^^)_

_jajaj el presidente más rubio y más loco de la historia de la vida, pronto se viene, el chap está casi listo y más 1313 que nunca XD de hecho, sólo me falta un diálogo y listo... O_O FUNCIONA CABEZA DE KAMI, FUNCIONA! XD_

_buehh que andes bien :D nos leemos y miles, millones de piropos!!_

_Adieu!_

**_Suby-chan_**

_Hola!_

_que te digo? me encanta que te encante ^^_

_jajaj bueno, ante eso sólo te digo una cosa:_

_A QUE ESPERAS?? VE A BUSCAR ESA MOTO!! *-* (lo de los cigarros me da igual, si te gustan... XD)_

_jajajaj y sobre la marihuana... buehh, no lo hagas si no quieres XD y dudo que la use otra vez asi que tranquila XD_

_jajja la verdad, la paranoia y los delirios de persecucion son comunes en Matty con o sin hierba XD asi que es probable que de eso veamos más_

_:O en el desierto sin agua... que mal! creo que me contaste, y sobre el compañero perro tambien *-* pero que bien que lo adoptaran! me gusta eso, es el espiritu de compañerismo!_

_bueno, este es el chap OMG... que es Oh My Gosh XD o también God, a veces se le agrega también OMFG que es Oh My Fukin' Gosh!! XD_

_pero... no es que me guste verlos sufrir, porque en realidad no puedo verlos xDDD asi que... podriamos decir que me gusta mantenerlos a la expectativa :D bueno que andes bien y volas locas ^^_

_Adieu!_

**_By-TiNKi_**

_Hola!_

_por la perra vida, me encanta que te guste!! :D_

_:O en serio te lo bajaste entero? jajaja, espero que haya valido la pena XD_

_jajaj en serio te paso eso del Hotel California? brutal :B que coincidencioso_

_(yo amo a The Eagles, pero no he escuchado tu versión como para hacer una comparación ^^ lo tomaré como una recomendación :)_

_jajaj en serio te castigaron por tararear?? mal ahi D: hazla piola como yo xDDD usualmente tarareo en clases y merced del destino que no me cachan xD bueno, aún así lo siento :/_

_bueno, respecto a la curiosa relación de este par, la idea es que en un principio sean amigos y vayan... hmm... subiendo de jerarquía xD y bueno, uno puede echarles una manito de autora para que se den las cosas ;D haber cómo queda!_

_jaja me alegro que te guste este Matt medio rebelde y medio rockero y medio...muchas cosas XD jaja Matt pelirrojo es lo mejor (que pelo negro?? ehh??? y más aún, qué pelo VERDE????) y sí, estas bastante cerca de la verdad con eso de las chicas, pero hay que darle tiempo para que se de cuenta por sí mismo..._

_Matt Punketa... hmm no lo había pensado XD bueno, algo de eso tiene, más antes que ahora la verdad... como que se sosegó el cabro... algo... con los años XD_

_ahh sí, no pude resistirme ^^U amo a The Ramones y no podía dejarlos fuera_

_MUYY buena la canción que mencionas, pero... jeje, blizkrieg bop, aunque sea trillada, me encanta (MOSH, MOSH, MOSH...) y en general todo The Ramones es suficiente para que me ponga a hacer headbang y saltar XD_

_Mello + Rosario = a lo poco de canon que tiene esta historia XD. La verdad, incluso en la serie tiene esa pequeña contradicción, manteniendo la mente abierta en la investigación pero con esa cosa colgando del cuello... para mí representa lo único que lo mantiene un poco aterrizado, es como la "voz de su conciencia" y le impide hacer... tantas estupideces._

_Por cierto, soy la oveja negra de mi colegio por ser atea XD así que comprenderás que manejar a un personaje con algo de credo religioso es un desafío... :/ pero bueh, todo sea por Mihael :D Y por mí, puedes insultar al papa Naziculiao Ratzinger conmigo ^^ así conversamos!_

_bueno, que andes bien y espero leer más de ti :D nos hablamos!_

_Adieu!_

**_Funeral/Gaarabato_**

_Hola!_

_que onda! buena onda otra vez! :D_

_jaja me alegra que te guste el capitulo, esa parte fue relativamente fácil de escribir xDD comprenderás por qué jajaja_

_como siempre, coincidiendo con la música ^^ descubrí el (resto del) grupo Steppenwolf hace relativamente corto tiempo... y me arrepiento de no haberlos escuchado más antes :D has visto Easy Rider? porque yo aún no la veo completa --__-- (aunque ya escuché toda la discografía, Jimi Hendrix incluído ;)_

_el beso, jajaja me dio un no se qué y a escribirlo no más XD me alegra que haya gustado ^^_

_bueno... este es "ese" chap, espero que te haya gustado y que te haya impresionado y no quieras matarme O_o... jeje, lo arreglaré, lo juro xD_

_y Matt es todo tuyo XD pero me lo devuelves! tengo que seguir con el fic jajaja_

_me alegra que te gusten las descripciones! significa mucho para mí que funcione eso de narrar y que me lo digas ^^ gracias!_

_jajaja, Rock Hard, Ride Free my friend! xD cuidate y que disfrutes el paseo BD_

_Adieu!_

**_MPU!_**

_Hola!_

_MPU... sabes? cuando lo vi, intuí que algo querías decirme... y no me equivoqué XD_

_jaajja no lo diré, pero se dará a entender por sí mismo.... y la verdad, con mi historial, se saca por deducción --__--(kami se siente predecible x'D)_

_"Matt is the seme, but he still being Mello´s **"_

_...esa frase resume en pocas palabras la relación de este par xD eso es todo, si lees eso comprendes el universo MattMellístico XD Notable!_

_y Dory es la ídola, única e irrepetible *-*_

_oye! oye! más lento... este par recién pasa dos horas... sin tener deseos de matarse mutuamente XD dales tiempo, en serio las cosas se darán por sí solas XD_

_jajja lees fics en clases! yo también, es mi placer culpable XD El problema es cuando llega el lemon y... el compañero aparece por la espalda... y dice "... que... que...QUE LEES??? O_o" XD aún no me pasa, pero te recomiendo que tengas cuidado porque... una vez me pasó con un doujinshi y las explicaciones incómodas es mejor evitarselas XD_

_:O alla llueve? bueno... acá el clima no se decide --___-- me colgelo en la mañana, me derrito por la tarde... y me resfrío en la noche x'D_

_...D; Mello... Poster... Tomo 13... sólo tengo un poster en donde también sale Light (win), Shidoh (...win), Ryuk (win!), Misa (...win?), el tipo que tiene la Death Note cuando el rucio se la rapta, unos cráneos, una Death Note, MELLO!!! (L) CON UN CRÁNEO EN LA MANO y..._

_..._

_Near ¬¬..._

_...comprenderás que no es de mi total agrado, pero al menos Mello sale en el medio --__-- aunque tengo tres figuritas de Mello que me miran desde la tele XD supongo que de algo compensa ^^_

_jajaja ok, gracias por el regalo prometido... te lo cobraré XD y nos hablamos :D_

_Adieu!_

**_SofiaMXMfan_**

_Hola!_

_primero lo primero: el mail no sale --__-- odio fanfiction XD_

_segundo, el review :D_

_jajaa no te mueras! espera a ver el final de este fic! xDDD_

_:O yo soy Dios??? en serio aún no me lo trago O_O_

_pero bueno, me acostumbraré, supongo... XD_

_y... bueno, es mi humilde sueño ser escritora, algún día lo haré^^ gracias!!!_

_bueno, en serio quiero hablar contigo, me caes bien ^^ espero que de alguna forma mística puedas pasarme tu msn o yo pueda pasártelo... :/_

_quizá con un Private Message sirva, así nos pasamos mails con una amiga ^^_

_jajaja bueno, echémosle la culpa a Matty entonces, no hay problema XD_

_jajaj gracias por el comentario :D y ojala que hablemos pronto_

_nos vemos!_

_Adieu!_

**_tsuki-L_**

_Hola!_

_jajaja, sí me suena tu nombre ^^ osea, en sentido figurado, porque... bueno, no lo he dicho en voz alta, así que de ahí a saber cómo suena..._

_(lo digo en voz alta) ahh, va yeo, XD así suena_

_jajaja y por qué tanta ausencia? si se puede saber, digo, no quiero ser indiscreta XD_

_y bueno, no me gusta Naruto la verdad XD (aunque sea la serie más yaoi del mundo...) pero quedémosnos con lo que nos une :D_

_jajajaja, me alegra que te haya gustado el fic al final de todo XD no es sólo motokeros... también hay rockeros y esas cosas XD_

_(la verdad, este fic es la suma de las obsesiones de Kami... entre los 80's, el rock, mi frustración por no saber tocar guitarra --__--, las motos y MxM...)_

_ehh! me encanta que te guste la música! es muy importante... bueno, la verdad sólo aporta un poco de ambiente XD pero es bueno que te guste ^^. Y The One I Love... hay, me arranca suspiros XD pero Bob Dylan es AMOR! XD y Eagles y The Ramones... (L) los amo a todos XD_

_vamos! sácate los acordes! sé que puedes!! :D_

_...Mello Uke XD, es un poco temprano para eso pero Kami toma en cuenta las opiniones del público ;)_

_jajaj que andes bien y sigue con la tarra! (guitarra XD)_

_Adieu!_

**o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o**

_*-* Reviews!_

_llevamos tantos... hayayayay..._

_XD bueno, gracias chicas y chicos! en serio, sin uds la historia no sería ni la mitad de lo que es ahora... _

_(sí, he estado un poco cursi estos dias XD unos amigos se graduaron del cole y... bueno... XD como sea)_

_que anden bien y muchísimas gracias por el apoyo y los comentarios!_

_Adieu!_

_**PD:** tengo dos finales... no sé cuál publicar XD pero bueno, aún queda harto tiempo para decidir ^^_


	15. Mi banda, mi segunda familia

_Hola!_

_...bueno, como se habrán dado cuenta, siento un placer sádico dejándoles a la espectativa... no, no es verdad xD_

_este es el tercer extra, y penúltimo según me parece. Quizá haga tres más, quizá sólo uno, pero hasta ahora vendría siendo el penúltimo._

_Narra la tan comentada pero nunca explicada historia de cómo Matt quedó varado en medio del desierto, qué fue lo que exactamente pasó para llegar a una situación así y sobre todo algunas pistas en relación a su curiosa ruptura con Linda..._

_bueno, ahí verán!_

_**Disc: **Matt no me pertenece, a diferencia de Dave, Nick y Mike, quienes sí son míos. El pelirrojo le pertenece al mismo par de japos que nombro siempre, quienes ya desistieron de hacerme dejar de escribir al ver lo loca que estaba xD  
_

_**Música:**_

_**Rock & Roll Ain't Noise Polution**, de mis queridísimos favoritos, **Ac7Dc**_

_**Link: **http:// www. youtube .com/ watch?v=abNqNYCHUHw (sin espacios, ya tu sabe ;)_

_ah, sí, para los que insistan en la teoría de la sádica que les gusta dejarlos a la espectativa: este chap está escrito hace meses. La única razón por la que no lo he publicado es por que quería tener listo el chap 16 de esta historia. Así que, nada más subir este, viene el otro. Paciencia!_

_A leer!_

**

* * *

15. Extra 3: Mi banda, mi segunda familia**

Luego del alto volumen de la música, las ovaciones y la adrenalina, un molesto pitido en el oído le indicó a Dave que la diversión escénica había quedado atrás. Ahora debían volver a Seattle, varios kilómetros al norte de su posición actual, en menos del tiempo necesario para que a cierto pelirrojo le quitaran el departamento, sin contar que tampoco querían que sus padres se les echaran encima. La verdad, si en algo admiraba a ese chico, era en su independencia. Es decir, ¡vaya cabrón! Era el menor de la banda y ya tenía su espacio y se las arreglaba como podía.

Suspiró, mientras tomaba un trago más de cerveza y mirando el reloj con algo de vaga preocupación. Ese desgraciado lo tenía todo, todos los presentes (incluso Mike, con esa suerte para las apuestas) coincidían en eso. Por más que insistiera en decirles que era un inútil para todo lo que no tuviese que ver con la música, el muy desgraciado siempre encontraba dinero para pagar las cuentas de su departamento (atrasadas, pero las pagaba) y al mismo tiempo solventar ese vicio tan clavado en su personalidad como era el tabaco, sin mencionar sus licores "finos" (vamos, que la sidra no era nada barata) y todos aquellos "gastos personales", según sus propias y avergonzadas palabras, los cuales tenían que ver con… chicas. Salidas, comidas y regalos. Ese tipo era un prodigio con las chicas.

Y sí. Lo era, tiempo pasado. Y precisamente por eso esperaba toda la banda.

Hacía más o menos un mes que cierta chica en especial, falta de sentido común sin duda, se había ido. Todos sabían la "versión oficial" de la historia (esa que su pequeño e ingenuo pelirrojo insistía en contar como si de un conjuro de buena suerte se tratase), pero también tenían más que claro lo que realmente había pasado. Y como todos, incluso Nick, con lo insolente que era, se sentían demasiado cobardes como para decírselo, decidieron tomar cartas en el asunto de alguna forma original. Total, ¿por qué complicarse contándole la verdad y deprimiéndole aún más de lo que estaba si una mentirita piadosa podía cortar todo de raíz?

Se oyeron unos pasos inseguros afuera, por lo que concluyó que ya había terminado de ahogar sus penas en tabaco. No lo comprendía. ¿Cómo alguien podía estar triste después de aquella interpretación digna de Jimi Hendrix? De verdad, el pelirrojo se ganaba aquel apodo. Pero bueno, no había tiempo de extrañarse de sus muchas excentricidades. Apagaron las luces, bajaron el volumen de la casetera y se ocultaron tras el gastado sillón del hotel. Como sabía que era algo así como el "hijo" del grupo, estaba seguro de que le agradaría el detalle.

Esta vez la fiesta sería diferente, y Dave, como buen líder de banda, ya había dejado claras las reglas. La idea era que su pequeño pelirrojo bebiera tanto que apenas pudiese hablar, que se olvidara definitivamente de sus problemas (y probablemente de su nombre… pero esos son detalles), y finalmente conseguirle alguna chica dispuesta a meterse con semejante hombre. Por favor, que todos tenían más que claro que, de ser chicas, todos se dejarían dar por aquel chico de cara tan inocente. Pero no estaban dispuestos a sacrificarse tanto, que algo de dignidad debían conservar.

Pero la regla más importante, por más que debieran amordazar a su bocón (tanto ebrio como sobrio) bajista, era que nadie, nadie, bajo ninguna circunstancia, debía mencionar siquiera a cierta bruja que había perturbado la serena felicidad de su chico.

—y todo esto por culpa de esa perra…— le dio un codazo a Nick, mientras Mike le daba un golpe en la cabeza. Quizá lo de la mordaza no era tan mala idea…

—oigan… ¿qué hacen? — todos se sobresaltaron al oír esa voz suave y pausada, sobre todo al comprobar que su dueño no era otro que el pelirrojo deprimido, quien les miraba con una ligera sonrisa y una ceja alzada. Al parecer, había intentado no hacer ruido al abrir y cerrar la puerta, como siempre intentando pasar desapercibido una vez que el show había quedado atrás. En lo que fracasaba miserablemente, hay que decirlo, sobre todo considerando esa mata de pelo rojizo que se gastaba.

—eh… ¡sorpresa Matty! — gritó Dave, lanzándoles una mirada envenenada a sus compañeros de banda. Mike le sonrió con entusiasmo, destapando una botella de champaña y sacando a volar el corcho, mientras Nick le lanzó su mejor mueca (todo un detalle) y arrojó confeti de colores brillantes sobre su cabeza con claro desdén.

Luego de eso, la casetera casi destroza sus frágiles y baratos parlantes con un Smoke on The Water, mientras el pelirrojo guitarrista era obligado a sentarse en el sillón y aceptar todas las copas de la única champaña que habían podido comprar, luego reemplazada por licores de poca monta y varias cervezas.

— ¡oye, ya basta! ¡Me estoy mareando! — se quejó Matt, cuando ya iban por el tercer litro de ron. Sin embargo, cuando le pasaron el vaso, no pudo evitar aceptar.

— ¡bien que te gusta, Hendrix, mi maestro! — dijo Dave, haciendo una parodia de reverencia y tambaleándose peligrosamente hacia un lado. — ¡hagamos un brindis por la soltería! ¡Salud…!

Hubo un silencio, en el que tanto Mike como Nick le lanzaron miradas de enojo. Siempre, siempre terminaba arruinando las cosas por ser tan controlador. Matt les echó una ojeada a todos por turnos, sin comprender, hasta que de pronto algo en las miradas de reproche del baterista y el bajista respectivamente, y en la aturdida exclamación de "¿Qué? ¡Si es verdad!" por parte del vocalista le dio un claro indicio.

—esto no es por lo de Linda, ¿cierto…?— Dave le miró con un sobresalto, tomándole de los hombros y agitándolo ligeramente.

— ¡les dije que no la mencionaran! ¡Matt no debe enterarse de que todo esto es para que…!— sin soportarlo más, Nick le tapó la boca con su mano con agresividad inusitada. Le dirigió una mueca de sonrisa al confundido pelirrojo.

—no le hagas caso al bocón este. Tú bebe. — con su mano libre le alargó un vaso de algún licor sin especificar, que Matt tomó con cierta cautela. Demasiado bien conocía aquellos detalles por parte de aquel músico promiscuo y medio loco.

—oigan, se los agradezco pero no es…— les miró, con todas aquellas caras llenas de preocupación (si la expresión del bajista se podía interpretar de alguna forma), esperando, al parecer, que algún efecto visible de la depresión se hiciera presente. Les sonrió. Vaya amigos. Pero poco duró su sonrisa, sobre todo al beber un sorbo de aquel licor misterioso. — ¡¿qué es esta basura?! — preguntó, escupiendo y mirando con suspicacia el vaso. El bajista se encogió de hombros.

—no sé en realidad… una buena mezcla de todo, según me acuerdo. — tomó un largo trago, ante la mirada sorprendida del pelirrojo.

— ¡oye, oye! ¡No monopolices, esta es la fiesta de Matty! ¡Salud! — dijo el vocalista, antes de obligarle a beber un poco de aquella misteriosa mezcla. Tosiendo y empujándoles, el festejado logró sacarse el vaso de la boca.

— ¡maldito grupo de…!— la palabra imbéciles no llegó a salir de sus labios, ya que, a juzgar por la mirada perdida y la boca entreabierta del guitarrista, la súper mezcla de Nick había hecho su trabajo.

Lo que ocurrió luego de eso, ninguno de los presentes lo supo con certeza. Sin embargo, siguiendo con el plan original, Dave hizo pasar a las "damiselas" que les acompañarían esa noche, una para cada uno exactamente. En algún momento de la noche, también, gente que no había visto en su vida comenzó a corear un "¡I Feel Funny, but I don't know why…!" mientras Jimi Hendrix cantaba con todo su ánimo desde la radio, y Nick se llevaba a dos de las chicas a la habitación (a una de ellas no la habían contratado). Matt, por su parte, les lloraba sus penas a todo un séquito de mujeres hermosas, todas provistas de vasos de alcohol, escotes, minifaldas y la determinación de divertirse un rato con el pelirrojo. Mike se mantenía algo aparte, consecuente con su carácter y sus borracheras silenciosas, tomando de una botella en un rincón sin molestar a nadie, mientras Dave, todo lo contrario al tranquilo baterista, se subía a un sofá y comenzaba a desafinar en grande una canción de Guns N' Roses, provocando una carcajada general antes de caerse de su precaria posición.

En cierto momento de la noche, también, el vocalista dio un grito de "¡nos vamos a México!", a lo que siguió una ovación general y un par de chillidos por parte de las despeinadas acompañantes de Nick, quien continuaba bebiendo de su invento personal, y un seco asentimiento por parte del silencioso y juicioso baterista. Quién pagaría la cuenta de la habitación: el último que saliera de la misma o el que despertara de pronto sin recordar realmente cómo había llegado allí. Luego, aquel afortunado podría decir que le había pagado la estadía a la gran banda "No Name", la cual tenía ese nombre por la falta de creatividad general de sus integrantes, pero que sería considerada como todo un símbolo de contracultura de las nuevas generaciones por algún analista ignorante.

Alzando al borracho, o quizá dopado, guitarrista y arrastrándole a la camioneta, Dave se despidió con entusiasmo de sus "invitados", mientras que sus chicas les despedían con vagos gestos de la mano mientras sacaban cajetillas de cigarros que a todos se les hicieron vagamente conocidas, ya que eran de la misma marca que las del pelirrojo que ahora gritaba algo incomprensible allá en el asiento de atrás. Mike, quien tenía el mejor aspecto de los tres, se encargó del volante, mientras que sus compañeros de banda continuaban con su fiesta atrás, gritando, abrazando y aconsejando a su "chico", a pesar de que lo más probable fuera que no recordara nada a la mañana siguiente, a juzgar por sus gritos que no tenían nada que envidiarle a los de sus borrachos compañeros de banda.

Pero en el breve momento en el que, sintiendo el inevitable llamado de la naturaleza, salieron a dejar su marca en el desierto, siempre riendo y gritándose entre ellos como verdaderos dementes, dejaron a cierto bulto que había sido el eje de sus preocupaciones durante toda la noche, subieron a la camioneta y se perdieron en la noche, enfilando, sin saberlo, hacia Albuquerque en vez de hacia El Paso.

A la mañana siguiente, Mike les despertó a todos con la mala nueva. Nick, como siempre, intentó culpar a Dave por su idiotez, pero el tranquilo baterista insistió en que todos habían tenido parte de la responsabilidad, a pesar de lo cual tuvo que situarse en medio de ambos músicos para evitar una golpiza sin ningún sentido. Ahora sólo podían hacer dos cosas: volver atrás e intentar buscar a un solo pelirrojo perdido en el enorme desierto o intentar tomar una decisión que su guitarrista sabría que tomarían… y en ese sentido, cierto dato que Dave había recibido les fue de gran ayuda.

Dicho y hecho, todos se aprontaron para partir sin demora, nerviosos y esperando que su chico pudiese arreglárselas solo y sin la valiosa ayuda de su banda, algo así como su "segunda familia" según sus propias y ebrias palabras de la noche anterior. Por más que no supieran, o siquiera imaginaran, que cierto guitarrista, que acababa de despertar confundido y espantado al notar que estaba solo junto a la carretera, con sólo su inseparable guitarra acústica como acompañante, maldecía con toda su alma a su antes amada segunda familia por haberle dejado.

* * *

_... :D mi favorito es Nick_

_xD a que no adivinan en qué famosos rockeros ochenteros están basados estos imbéciles_

_como pista, el único que es moderno (por nombre y perso por separado) es Mike, el resto está bastante enfocado a sus personajes tal y como son ;)_

_bueno, a jugar!_

_y Reviews!_

**o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o**

_**Shad**_

_Hola!_

_jajaja, me vas a traumar con las pancartas... O_O_

_sobre el chap:_

_sí, Linda-del-mal ha aparecido XD y viene a revolverlo todo_

_jajaj Matty logró sacarle la pose de frío e indiferente a Mello con esa interpretación, es que... es todo un prodigio! (aunque no le gusta que le digan eso :)_

_bueno! ojala que este extra te haya gustado y que el chap bonus track que viene justo detrás te guste igualmente :)_

_Ian... no lo sé, tiene el pelo negro y como por los hombros... como quieras xD_

_ok, al 13! (?)_

_jajaj ok, amor en las restricciones de nuestro amor por Mello XD 100 por ciento conforme_

_D: mal lo de las vacaciones, mal, mal, mal... yo moriría sin escribir en vacaciones... por ustedes buscándome para matarme por no actualizar, claro xD_

_pero usa un cuaderno! aunque sea un martirio pasar toda la vaina al compu después, te mantiene con la mente activa *-*_

_jajaja y lo siento por la inocencia de Matt, es que no sé si inocencia sea la palabra indicada para él. Creo que idealista es perfecto (o ingenuo como me sopla Mello por interno...),ya me entenderás por qué._

_lo de las ideas locas... waaaa son las mejores ideas, porque no estan censuradas por la planificación o el sentido común BD pueden ser completamente disparatadas y dar un giro totalmente nuevo! YAAAAY! XD_

_bueno, que andes bien y volas locas y nos leemos :B_

_Adieu!_

_PD1: jajaja, recuerda pasarmelo en buen estado... tengo planes para el rubio :B_

_PD2: Mihael... que nombre más SEPSI XD y lo de las drogas es un incidente pasado, después del "incidente" dudo que quiera volver a usarlas... CHAN_

_buen plan de desintoxicación! turnémonos para ir a comer ramen *¬* (no se si babeo por el ramen de pollo o por el rubio amarrado en la cama... creo que por los dos BD)_

_PD3: amé esa canción, pero el fic no le hace justicia D: creo que lo editaré para que quede mejor, porque está un poco precipitado encuentro yo._

_PD4: YAAAY! NÚMEROS PARES!_

_besos de ron y tabaco *-*_

_**Kika**_

_Hola!_

_sí, lo sé, y tú una vez más leíste el chap antes XD (aunque no completo... amo esa reflexión final de Mihael ^^)_

_JAJAJA bueno, comentamos mucho tus "nostálgicas" aventuras en Quito XD sobre todo de cierto personaje y su arma... jajaja_

_y Kika y la Taza sin Forro xDDD CUIDADO!_

_hay, me encanta el MCU con Matt y Mello... deberían dar clases particulares :D ESO SÍ ES APRENDER FÍSICA! *O*_

_jajaja ahora podríamos hacer la tercera parte, de Matty actor porno profesional y un Mello muy celoso por las escenas que salen cada cinco segundos en la tele... xD Kami enloqueció, se la llevan a la clínica de los amables hombres de blanco... pero tranquila, tiene computador a la mano XD_

_...ojalá Kami tuviese una terapia como la de Matty :D_

_jajaja, sí, de hecho, la Kami se irá de infiltrada a la Tierra de los Hombres Hippies sin camisa, pero recuerda que sólo por un tiempo, porque después nos vamos a la tierra de las oportunidades con los machos a buscar a nuestros caballeros andantes para después irnos a Europa (Kami hará primero el recorrido de 4 Ever 80's en su futura moto... quieres venir también? XD) para ser la Madrina, después de aquel recordado romance con el rubio y su posterior fuga con el amor de su vida... xD_

_y sí, compra el dragón para que me pueda hacer el mismo tatuaje que Mello en este fic *-*_

_D: mal ahí... pusha, te invitaría a Metallica y a Guns N' Roses para que veas a tu Axl... pero la distancia geográfica es una pequeña complicación xD_

_ASDADASDA MELLOCITO XD MORÍ_

_"Y near... Dios es tan enclenque que mello de seme lo parte, y tiene tan mala  
puntería que el de Seme se la mete por el ombligo a Mello... al menos es mi  
opinion XD (se que la compartes xD)"_

_OMFG no PUEDES tener más razón que eso Ò_Ó también recuerdo tu teoría acerca del MxN y de su imposiblidad, de por qué el MxM es un amor sano, etc XD_

_y sí, ando medieval :B y eso que tu no me conocías en mi época Tolkieniana, cuando lo único que quería era ser una elfa y casarme con Aragorn... O_o mejor que no me hayas conocido XD_

_ahora el chap xD_

_YAAAY! conjugando verbos con Kika! a este paso ya no voy a necesitar estudiarlos nunca más BD_

_jaja, sí, Matty finalmente logró romper esa carcaza de hielo que llevaba Mello... hay, qué habrá dentro? sólo Kami (y eventualmente tú pronto XD) lo sabe._

_Linda: juasjuasjuas lo siento, es la trama xD onda cuando ponía "CUIDADO CON LINDA" no era sólo por ponerlo_

_y más encima lo que tú sabes que pasará pronto... CHAN D:_

_jajaj bueno, gracias por todo, como siempre, y por las opiniones y volas locas :D_

_Kika, to poglavje je prepričljivo me počasi. Mi poca convicción me lleva a eso, y sé que, al final, konča kot ljubeč. Rad te imam kolega, veš, y no en el sentido Yuri, como siempre XD_

_que andes bien y volas como siempre xD_

_Adieu!_

_**ari!**_

_Hola!_

_jajaja bueno, me alegro que finalmente me hayas dejado el cosito este xD así conversamos_

_bueno, muchas gracias por la opinión, se agradece mucho! ^^ y gracias por el apoyo_

_jaja, bueno, me alegra que te parezca bueno eso de la intriga xD a veces me dicen sádica por eso de mantener la espectativa XD gracias por tercera vez!_

_bueno, no será necesario que me busques, no tengo pensado abandonar 4 Ever nunca de los jamases, realmente amé esta historia con toda mi alma y la llevaré a buen puerto ^^_

_jaja, cada vez somos más los que amamos a ese par de rebeldes, yo en lo personal me he obsesionado con sus carácteres y por eso escribo cosas raras como estas XD_

_sobre MP: ese es mi primer longfic, y no tengas dudas de que lo terminaré así me demore años (lo cual dudo XD) Le tengo un cariño especial a esa historia y nunca la abandonaré :)_

_bueno, gracias por el afecto! es bien recibido y contestado XD_

_que andes bien y volas ^^_

_Adieu!_

_**YAAREELAA**_

_Hola!_

_jajaja, me encanta que te...encante. Maldita sea, tengo que encontrarme más frases para decir eso mismo XD_

_y sí, créeme, Mello no le tiene mucho aprecio a Linda por las más variadas razones... me comprenderás cuando leas el siguiente chap ;)_

_...Matty-pooh? jajaja, ok, lo ignoraré XD_

_pero a parte de eso, sí, Mello está aceptando a Matt como compañero de viaje, amigo y quizá, sólo quizá... BD_

_jajaja, trato aceptado! Mihael, ven aquí y despídete del pelirrojo, van a estar un tiempo separados... :B_

_jajaja, ojalá que Dave, Nick y Mike te hayan caído bien, en lo personal son de mis personajes originales favoritos hasta ahora XD_

_bueno, que andes bien y volas locas como es usual ;)_

_Adieu!_

_**ManaMM**_

_Hola!  
_

_y se pondrá peor, créeme... CHAN!_

_jajaja, bueno, nos leemos luego ^^_

_Adieu!_

_**Suby-chan**_

_Hola!_

_JAJAJA, sí, me pasó algo parecido cuando escuché el solo de Slash por primera vez... es como volante *-*_

_jajaja, bueno, como dije más arriba, estos son dos chaps en uno, el siguiente es el que vendría después del anterior (QUE?? xD)_

_a lo que me refiero, este extra está de colado XD el siguiente chap continúa con la historia._

_...O_O moto!!! QUE MODELO? MARCA? AÑO? ASDASASDAS YO ME SUBÍ A UNA HARLEY DE LAS CLÁSICAS! (no una Knuckehead, pero similar)_

_jajaja, sabes? hace años que no como de esos chocolates... yo también soy adicta al chocolate en todas sus formas y presentaciones, la verdad XD_

_gracias por la suerte y que andes bien y volas locas!_

_Adieu!_

_**Deidi Jeevas**_

_Hola!_

_jaja, bienvenida de vuelta pus fan XD_

_jajajaja, Mello aún no define su postura respecto a Matt, pero en el siguiente chap doy más detalles acerca de lo que pasará de aquí en más._

_"etupendamentechupixuxifrosti"_

_nuevamente, brutal palabra xD_

_aunque se me olvidan porque son muy largas, así que no las uso xD jajaja_

_e Ian quedó lo suficientemente humillado por SOBRAO ¬¬ malvado, que no sabes que Matty será el próximo Jimi Hendrix?_

_y haremos una celebración estilo 4 Ever 80's por la NO aparición del albino! YAAAY! XD_

_lo vi, Dei-Lover, interpretación bastante loca ^^_

_eso sí, la escena de cuando se están a punto de golpear, es de noche XD o atardecer caída de la noche. Sería mi único pero, pero el resto me gusta. Y al fin alguien entiende lo que quiero decir con "camisa escosesa"! xDDD jajaja_

_ah sí, Mello sólo vuelve por Matt ;) qué hay allí? eh? XD_

_el factor L (como me gustaba decirle a Linda cuando hablo de este fic en público xD)_

_Linda es una muchacha extraña para este fic, ya en el próximo chap verás a lo que me refiero. Y respecto a lo que hará en la relación de este par... lo revolverá todo, en todos los sentidos..._

_jajaja, bueno, que andes bien y volas :)_

_Adieu!_

_PD: Más... reviews! :D_

_**:)**_

_Hola!_

_jaja, me parece tonses... Kami lo intentará también!_

_(primera línea: FAIL --___--)_

_jaja, sí, Matt de alguna forma logró convencer a Mello de que no estuvieran enojados... sabe cómo convencerlo...eso dice algo! (Kami escritora: no es verdad ¬¬ Kami respondedora de reviews: sabes que sí *O*)_

_y sep, Matt es de Mello, Mello es de Matt, y la barra de chocolate y PUNTO, no se discuta sobre el asunto XD_

_y Linda es bastante buena conductora, como luego se verá... ;)_

_la guitarra que Ian le presta a Matt es una Synsonics Terminator negra, pero la suya real tiene más brillo... ya la verás si le toca tocar con su banda!_

_D: el horror! no poder ir a esas cosas es lo peor... el salón del cómic? conoces el cómic de El Joven Lovecraft? los autores son catalanes, y firmaron autógrafos ahí... soy una gran admiradora de su trabajo! (comenzaron publicando cómics en internet :)_

_jaja, claro, la verdad es que tienes razón. No puedo escusarte xDDD_

_jaja, bueno, sobre el siguiente chap (porque ese que me pedías en ese momento ya está) saldrá en el mediano plazo, no quiero poner fecha porque nunca las cumplo xD pero saldrá, lo juro_

_beso, abrazo, piropos miles y varios con chocolates y motocicletas :D_

_que andes bien_

_Adieu!_

_**loli-gothic**_

_Hola!_

_...lo siento, me gusta la tensión (en todas sus formas XD eso será beneficioso para el fic más adelante jaja)_

_bueno, la continuación está en el siguiente chap, que publicaré nada más termine de responder los reviews ^^_

_ahora verás más o menos cómo van a ir las cosas de aquí en adelante... aunque nada es del todo lo que parece, te lo advierto y te lo dejo como pista ;)_

_y Mello nervioso era algo que no podía dejar de poner. Pueden amenazarle con arrestarlo, pueden amenazarlo pandilleros el doble de grandes que él, pero perder su moto?? JAMAS! XD_

_yay! gracias ^^ espero que te guste el Mello más humanizado que ha ido desarrollándose a medida que avanza la historia :B_

_bueh, que andes bien y nos leemos ^^_

_Adieu!_

_**Funeral**_

_Hola!_

_jaja, me alegro que el chap te haya gustado, a partir de ahora se vienen la mayoría así, cortos pero intensos y llenos de acción xD_

_Slash... OMFG lo adoro, con decirte que tengo un poster suyo en mi pieza... xD conoces su nuevo CD? apenas salga, intentaré comprarlo original y todo *-* trabaja con Ozzy Osbourne, entre otros!_

_y sobre Easy Rider... cabía la casualidad que una amiga tenía el soundtrack en su casa, el original del 69 pero en CD, y como apenas lo escuchaba me lo prestó por tiempo indefinido xD_

_es una buena pieza, tiene muchos buenos temas de excelentes intérpretes, y mis tres favoritas son The Pusher, Born To Be Wild y If 6 Was 9, esa ultima del maestro Hendrix *-*_

_jaja, sería incapaz de quitarles la Knuckehead a estas alturas, casi es una compañera más! sin mencionar que amo el modelo ^^_

_jaja, sí, ahora se están acercando más... (JAJA, recuerdos de hace mucho tiempo, un sillón y Matt acercándose a Mello de a poco... xDDD)_

_bueno, la conti se viene a continuación, literalmente, porque nada más subo esto ya estoy subiendo el otro ^^ todo sea por los lectores!_

_bueh, cuidate y que andes bien y volas locas y la vida ^^_

_Adieu!_

_**SofíaMxMfan**_

_Hola!_

_uoooouh! soy Kami-sama! O.O_

_jaja, bueh..._

_este chap no fue un desafio la verdad, estaba planificado desde hace tiempo... y de hecho, a partir de ahora las cosas estan un poco más estructuradas que antes, porque se me complica un poco la trama --___--_

_(sin mencionar el tiempo de viaje, no me puedo equivocar xD)_

_Linda: pronto la conocerás y la amarás o la odiarás, eso es lo que te digo_

_jaja, si te gustó la "chispa" de este chap definitivamente amarás la "chispa" del siguiente! sencillamente avanza un chao y encontrarás las recpuestas :P_

_jaja, eso es verdad, Mello no es tan malo como lo demuestra, y eso se notará aún más en el futuro..._

_sobre el dilema del seme y el uke_

_se definirá solo, a tal punto que ya no habrán discusiones al respecto nunca más XD_

_el Mail(Jeevas xD), lo agregué, pero parece que hay que hacer algo raro con respecto a las "redes". Te agregaré a mi red a ver si resulta!_

_(o quizá escribí mal tu mail, como sea xD)_

_jaja, bueno, nos hablaremos ^^_

_y no compres todos mis libros... serán caros xD los publicaré en internet xD_

_jajaj que andes bien y nos hablamos!_

_Adieu!_

_**darklover71**_

_Hola!_

_jaja, no es fastidio, es review xDDD ya sabes, los reviews mueven al mundo... xD_

_jaja, bueno, muchisimas gracias y me alegro que te guste cómo va la historia, espero no caerme en ningún momento, sería feo xD_

_jaja, no te preocupes, aquí traigo dos chaps (uno recien salido del horno, otro medio helado xD) y de ahora en más los chaps serán más rápidos y con muchas situaciones que pasan a lo largo de un mismo día... _

_bueno, gracias por el apoyo que siempre se aprecia y espero que nos leamos luego ^^_

_que andes bien y volas, ya tu sabe  
_

_Adieu!_

_PD: aguante la música de los 80'!_

_**bebaah**_

_Hola!_

_nombres nuevos, jeje ^^_

_jaja, gracias, me alegro de que te guste y que se te haya echo corto :D ojala que tambien te guste cómo irá de ahora en más ;)_

_creeme, seguirá por el amor que le tengo a la motocicleta de Mello y a Mello mismo, a Matt, a la música y a los 80'!_

_Linda: jaja, pasarán muchas cosas buenas y malas respecto a ella... muajaja :B_

_bueh, que andes bien y volas locas ^^_

_Adieu!_

_Hola!  
_

_Yaaay! más nombres nuevos XD_

_(y geniales, por lo demás...)_

_jaja, me alegra que te guste! se le pone empeño, sobre todo considerando que soy una ochentera-guitarrista-motociclista frustrada xDDD_

_(sólo tengo 16... tengo tiempo aún de cumplir mis sueños, no crees? BD)_

_créeme, no lo abandonaré, porque sencillamente es tan complicada y llevo tanto tiempo craneándola y pensando cómo iría a ser que me rayé un poco xD así que hasta que no la termine no la dejaré *-*_

_jaja, bueno, nos hablamos y saludos_

_que andes bien y volas locas y la vida ^^_

_Adieu!  
_

**o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o**

_Es un ave? es un avión? NO, SON REVIEWS! XD_

_jaja, bueno, nos vemos en el siguiente chap, uno de mis favoritos personales xD_

_que anden bien y nos leemos luego!_

_Adieu!  
_


	16. Chicas, chicas, chicas

_Hola!_

_tal y como lo prometí, el chap 15 y el 16 todo en uno!_

_este en lo personal me encanta, porque no sólo despeja algunas dudas, sino que también genera otras ;)_

_ojala que les guste! en lo personal, adoro el final :D_

_**Disc: **Matt, Mello y Linda no me pertenecen (aunque quizá la perso de esta última sí... xD) sino que pertenecen a Takesho Obata y Tsugumi Ohba... ¬¬ algún día serán sólo míos..._

_**Músicaaa! (8):**_

_como lo dice el título, **Girls, Girls, Girls **de los **Motley Crue**!_

_**Link: **http: //www. youtube .com /watch?v=OJrSyFpK3iQ__ (ya sabe, sin espacios y etc :B)_

_yyyy... fic!  
_

**

* * *

16. Chicas, chicas, chicas**

— ¿Qué dices? — preguntó Mello, mirando sin comprender a la muchacha que se les acercaba a paso rápido.

— ¡es Linda! — repitió Matt con un hilo de voz, encogiéndose visiblemente en su posición tras el motociclista, intentando al parecer ocultar su rostro. El rubio nunca le había visto así con alguna chica antes. Sin mencionar que jamás se habría imaginado que aquella mujer que el guitarrista idolatraba era una motociclista, ya que nunca lo había mencionado. Bastante interesante.

— ¡hola allá! ¿No van un poco lentos para ir en la carretera? — Linda, ajena a todo aquello al parecer, se acercó sin disimular su diversión por haberles ganado. Inmediatamente, Mello se olvidó del pelirrojo y sus problemas para fulminarle con la mirada.

— ¡usualmente no juego con trampas! ¡Aunque supongo que es algo que debo esperar de las californianas! — sintió que Matt se sobresaltaba por lo despectivo del comentario, y sólo entonces se dio cuenta de que había sido algo impertinente. Después de todo, supuestamente aquella era la chica del pelirrojo. Y supuestamente, también, estaba aún, después de un mes de separación, perdidamente enamorado.

Sin embargo, la motociclista no pareció inmutarse con la burla, limitándose a reír. Matt sintió que un escalofrío le recorría la espalda. Aquella risa le traía tantos recuerdos… sin mencionar su voz madura y cantarina. — ¡no soy de California, lindo, pero quizá deberías ser menos resentido y comprarte algo mejor que la chatarra que traes!

Aquello Mello lo sintió directamente en el orgullo, pero decidió no hacer el comentario que tenía atascado en la garganta por consideración al guitarrista. La joven se acercó un poco más, siempre mirando divertida a su contrincante y sin reparar, o sin importarle, que cierto pelirrojo estuviese al borde del colapso. Puso las manos en las caderas, ladeando la cabeza burlonamente mientras miraba hacia abajo al rubio.

— ¿y, no dices nada? Me esperaba más de una Harley. — dijo, pronunciando su sonrisa y señalando algo que Matt no pudo ver.

—no me rebajo a eso. — replicó Mello, alzando las cejas con desdén. —. Si lo que buscas es sacarme de quicio, no lo vas a conseguir.

—No es lo que busco…— detuvo su argumentación, notando al joven que iba tras el motociclista. — ¿y tú de qué te escondes? No muerdo…

Sonriendo, avanzó hacia el pelirrojo, quien por fin alzó la vista para ver a la castaña. Mello, con algo de vaga curiosidad por lo que pasaría a continuación, se volvió para ver.

Linda parpadeó confundida al ver al joven de ojos verdes montado en la motocicleta, ya que demasiado familiares se le hacían. De pronto, casi le pareció estar de vuelta en el norte, en la asfixiante casa de sus padres y en la aburrida ciudad de la que venía. Pero fue sólo un segundo.

—no, espera, esto tiene que ser una broma. ¿Tú, Matt, aquí? ¿En una Harley? ¿Y con Mello de los Fallen Angels?

— ¿disculpa…? — dijo el rubio, volviéndose rápidamente hacia la castaña. Que él recordara, no había dicho nunca su nombre…

—por favor, ¿hay a caso alguien que no conozca a quien hay que rendirle cuentas en Nuevo México? — replicó la motociclista, mirando al ex pandillero con una ceja alzada. —tendría que vivir en una cueva de Alaska…

Mello asintió distraídamente, volviendo la vista en frente. Al parecer, el haber aplazado su decisión de escapar de Nuevo México había sido un error ya que, además, claro, de llevarle a un viaje cansador y tedioso junto a cierto pelirrojo falto de sentido común, ya era conocido desde Albuquerque hasta Las Vegas, y quien sabe hasta donde más.

Por su parte, Linda se volvió hacia el guitarrista, quien aún no atinaba a decir palabra, con una sonrisa en parte burlesca y en parte incrédula. — ¿y? ¿Responderás o no?

Matt dudó un segundo, algo cohibido por la enorme seguridad de la chica al hablarle y su propio nerviosismo. Actuaba como si nada pasara, mientras él no podía evitar mirarla con sorpresa y cierto hormigueo recorriendo su garganta y la boca del estómago. Las botas negras le otorgaban unos centímetros más de los que recordaba, mientras que sus ropas de cuero acentuaban sus curvas. Sacudiendo la cabeza e intentando no pensar en ello, miró su rostro, tan recordado y evocado durante el último mes. Esbozó una sonrisa nerviosa.

—Es una larga historia, la verdad…— estrujó la correa de su guitarra, respirando hondo para mantenerse controlado. —. No creerías lo que hemos pasado.

Como un rayo, por su mente atravesó un solo pensamiento: si no hubiesen hecho la apuesta, si hubiesen decidido pasar la noche en Barstow, si hubiesen perdido la Knuckehead, en resumen, si las cosas se hubiesen dado de otra manera, no habría vuelto a ver a Linda en aquel momento. Eso, definitivamente, era cosa del destino. Hizo el ademán de levantarse de la motocicleta…

—Creo que deberíamos irnos…— dijo el rubio, suspirando de aburrimiento. Inmediatamente, Linda se volvió hacia él, rompiendo el contacto visual. Matt se sintió encandilado, como si una luz muy brillante hubiese pasado frente a sus ojos y se hubiese apagado de pronto.

—conozco un buen hostal por aquí. Las habitaciones son un poco pequeñas, pero si no tienen inconvenientes con eso…

—está bien. Ve delante. — dijo Mello, colocándose el casco y listo para partir.

—No será difícil…— murmuró por lo bajo la castaña, ganándose una mirada de rabia intensa por parte del motociclista. Si Matt no estuviese presente…

La Honda resonó en el silencio desértico con estruendo, ahogando el musical ronroneo de la Harley. El pelirrojo guitarrista siempre había pensado que la motocicleta de Mello ya era lo suficientemente ruidosa, pero jamás se imaginó que su propia chica tendría un vehículo el doble de escandaloso. Linda escondió su largo cabello bajo el casco para evitar enredarlo en alguna parte mientras andaba, al mismo tiempo que el rubio subía el cierre de su chaqueta completamente. El frío de la noche era especialmente glacial en aquel momento por alguna razón.

**o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o**

A las afueras de un pueblo sin especificar, los dos motociclistas (y por ende, también Matt) se detuvieron en una casona de aspecto rústico. La oscuridad no les permitía saber mucho acerca de los alrededores, pero poco les importó de momento. Mello, sobre todo, sólo quería descansar.

Linda bajó de su motocicleta, sacándose el casco y haciendo oscilar su larga cabellera. Matt, por su parte, no dejaba de mirarla, hasta que, con un leve codazo, el rubio motociclista le recordó que debía bajarse de su vehículo.

Justo en ese momento, sin embargo, el pelirrojo se percató de algo. Volviéndose hacia la castaña, dudó un momento, pero decidió preguntarle de todas formas, a pesar de tener claro que, fuera cual fuera la respuesta, aún así lo haría.

—Linda…— la aludida se volvió hacia Matt, quien titubeó un segundo antes de proseguir. —tú… ¿tienes dinero para alojar? Digo, nosotros tenemos de sobra…— Mello le lanzó una mirada de advertencia. Tanto que les había costado obtener ese dinero, tanto que habían arriesgado, y él quería gastarlo en complacer a una ex novia. Captando la mirada del motociclista, la chica rió brevemente.

—Parece que él no piensa así…— el pelirrojo le dirigió al rubio una mirada que a todas luces quería decir "serás desconsiderado", mientras renegaba con la cabeza. Bufó con enojo. Cada vez le estaba gustando menos todo aquello. —pero no se preocupen, algo tengo.

Mientras hablaba, sacó una billetera de una pequeña mochila que llevaba en la espalda. Al abrirla, ambos jóvenes boquearon con sorpresa, ya que un gran fajo de billetes se apretujaba en el estrecho espacio. Como sin enterarse de nada, Linda sacó un par de dólares y se los guardó en el bolsillo, mientras el rubio y el pelirrojo aún miraban impresionados el gran montón de dinero que aún estaba a la vista.

— ¿…dónde conseguiste eso? — preguntó finalmente Matt, cuando la castaña finalmente guardó la billetera en su mochila. La chica rodó los ojos.

—vengo de Nevada, ¿de dónde crees? — sonrió con suficiencia ante la evidente impresión de ambos jóvenes. El pelirrojo, por su parte, sintió cómo su corazón se detenía por un momento ante la mirada de la mujer. —. No es precisamente difícil hacer dinero en Las Vegas, créeme.

Sin nada más que agregar, Linda se encaminó hacia la recepción de la posada, ante la atenta mirada de los otros dos viajeros. Mello se volvió hacia el guitarrista, alzando las cejas al notar que este aún miraba la puerta por la que había entrado la motociclista. Carraspeó para sacarle del trance.

— ¿en serio estabas con ella? — preguntó, con un deje de incredulidad en la voz. Matt se desordenó el cabello, nervioso.

—sí… pero nunca mencionó una motocicleta que recuerde. Ni que le gustara apostar.

—ajá…— el rubio volvió la vista hacia la Honda de la chica. Era prácticamente nueva, una Shadow si no se equivocaba, así que lo más probable era que se la hubiese comprado apenas ese año. Aunque, por otro lado, conducía bastante bien como para ser sólo una principiante… —. Hay algo que no me calza de todo esto.

— ¿Qué dices? — preguntó el pelirrojo, volviéndose hacia el rubio. Este renegó con la cabeza, suspirando.

—nada, no importa. — no tenía sentido hablar de más, ya que, después de todo, Matt aún babeaba por aquella chica. —entremos.

Ambos traspusieron el umbral, y mientras, como siempre, Mello se encargaba de negociar la tarifa, el pelirrojo se dedicó a sacar un cigarrillo y fumarlo con aire ausente.

Hacía mucho tiempo que esperaba un encuentro como ese, pero definitivamente no había estado preparado en aquel momento. ¿Cómo reaccionar cuando el amor de tu vida se aparece en medio de la carretera con una brillante motocicleta? Definitivamente no era una situación que se diera todos los días, pensó con algo de amargura.

Notó que sus manos temblaban ligeramente, por el frío y algo más. Estaba realmente ansioso, según parecía. Descolgó su guitarra del hombro y comenzó a improvisar, logrando relajarse por un momento sentado en el suelo. Dio una calada al cigarrillo antes de continuar tocando. Todas las esperanzas que había depositado en aquel viaje se habían cumplido. ¿Qué haría ahora?

— ¿aún tocas? — se volvió rápidamente, notando que Linda le observaba con una media sonrisa. —y fumas, por lo que veo.

Se sentó a su lado, por lo que Matt se tensó en su posición. También sacó un cigarro, colocándoselo en la boca y buscando los fósforos en su mochila, hasta que el pelirrojo le ofreció su encendedor. Sonriendo, acercó el cilindro de papel al fuego, dándole una larga calada justo después. Expulsó el humo con lentitud, pensativa.

— ¿Por qué paras? Sigue tocando, siempre se te han dado esas cosas. — con una sonrisa, el pelirrojo prosiguió con su interpretación, parando para expulsar el humo del cigarrillo cada cierto rato. Se hizo un breve silencio, hasta que Linda prosiguió. — ¿Qué tal te ha ido?

—Más o menos…— musitó el pelirrojo, mascando la colilla del cigarro. —me han pasado un par de cosas. ¿Qué hay de ti?

—nada, todo normal. — respondió la chica sencillamente, encogiéndose de hombros sin mirarle. Matt, en cambio, la devoraba con la vista. No recordaba que sus ojos fueran de un color tan intenso, sin decidirse entre el marrón y el verde oscuro. —ya sabes, siempre en camino.

— ¿y qué hay de la universidad? — preguntó el pelirrojo, confuso. Después de todo, supuestamente se había ido a Nevada por los estudios…

—ah, eso…— la chica se tomó su tiempo para responder, dando una pitada más al cigarrillo. Parecía curiosamente nerviosa. —. Estoy… hm… de vacaciones.

— ¿en serio?

—sí… este año cerró antes. — sin decir una palabra más, continuó con su cigarro. Matt dudó un momento, pero decidió confiar en ella. Después de todo, nunca le había mentido cuando estaban juntos…

— ya veo — apagó el cigarro en el suelo, continuando con su guitarra. —. Que suerte.

—sí… ¿y qué hay de ti? ¿Has pensado en algo? Hace dos años que dejaste el colegio…

—seguiré con la banda, lo hacemos bastante bien. — le sonrió a la chica, quien a su vez se rió con algo de burla.

—Eres un ingenuo…— Matt también rió, dejando la guitarra a un lado y volviéndose hacia Linda.

—así te gustaba. — la chica se sonrió, mientras el pelirrojo colocaba un mechón rebelde tras su oreja. Por un momento no estuvo muy convencido, pero ya no había dudas. Aún sentía algo por aquella chica. Cómo le gustaría poder volver a besarla como lo hacía antes…

Oyó un carraspeo a sus espaldas. —tenemos un cuarto.

Matt se volvió rápidamente hacia el lugar de donde provenía la voz, encontrándose con la expresión mortalmente aburrida del rubio motociclista, apoyado en la pared como si llevara un rato esperando. Le sonrió a modo de disculpa, pero se sintió algo inquieto. Era bastante inoportuno.

—si, ya voy — se levantó, y la castaña le imitó. Al parecer, sólo había ido hacia allá para acompañarle. Se volvió hacia ella con una ligera sonrisa. —. Buenas noches.

Le dio un beso en la mejilla, tomando su rostro entre las manos al hacerlo. Mello comenzó a tamborilear los dedos en la pared, hastiado a más no poder. Vaya escenas que tendría que soportar de ahora en adelante. Finalmente el pelirrojo le siguió hacia la habitación, unos metros más adelante. Antes de cerrar la puerta, Matt miró hacia afuera, notando que la motociclista continuaba en el mismo lugar con su cigarrillo. Suspiró, cerrando sin hacer ruido, y notó que el rubio le miraba con una ceja alzada.

—así que ella es Linda, ¿no? — el pelirrojo asintió, sonriendo y dirigiéndose a la cama para echarse en ella.

—Mello, estoy enamorado. — dijo, poniendo los brazos tras su cabeza. El aludido rodó los ojos.

—sí, como digas. — tomó un sorbo de su whisky, buscando un par de sábanas. No había un sofá que pudiera usar para dormir en él, por lo que tendría que improvisarse una cama. Matt le miró con reproche.

—es verdad esta vez… digo, es Linda. — suspiró, mientras el rubio colocaba un par de frazadas a modo de colchón. Una vez hubo terminado con la labor, miró al pelirrojo con incredulidad.

—perdóname, pero de verdad lo dudo. Hay algo raro con esa chica…— haciendo caso omiso a la última parte, Matt se sentó en la cama con el seño fruncido.

— ¿Por qué lo dudas? — preguntó, entrecerrando los ojos. El aludido se encogió de hombros.

—creo que idealizas, eso es todo. — se tendió en su lecho, mirando al techo con aburrimiento. Si de ahora en adelante todas las conversaciones iban a ser así…

—oye, eso no es verdad. Yo no idealizo.

—sí lo haces, y no sólo con esa chica — en ese momento, recordó a cierta muchacha de un pueblo lejano, de largo cabello castaño, que se parecía bastante a la motociclista que ahora dormía en una habitación cercana. —, sino que también con todas las demás. Y con las personas en general. Eres ingenuo, eso es todo. Supongo que no puedo culparte.

Se sorprendió al notar que Matt se había levantado, mirándole con verdadero enojo desde la cama. Le dirigió una mirada de desdén, ante lo que el pelirrojo caminó hasta quedar directamente frente a él. Hubo un silencio, en el que ambos se sostuvieron la mirada, sin querer ceder. Finalmente, el pelirrojo bajó la vista.

— ¿Qué sabes tú? Ni siquiera te importa lo que sientan los demás. No tienes una idea acerca de todo esto.

— ¿Quién dice? ¿Me conoces bien a caso? — volvió a levantarse y se adelantó hacia el pelirrojo, quien le devolvió una mirada fría.

—lo suficiente como para saberlo. — Mello, al parecer divertido por la actitud del músico, alzó una ceja con burla antes de hablar.

—como sea, es igual. Mejor ve a dormir Matt, el cansancio te afecta el cerebro. O quizá son los aliens esos que tanto te gustan.

—no digas eso en frente de Linda o…

— ¿o qué? — ambos, de pie uno frente a otro, se fulminaban con la mirada, el rubio ligeramente más intimidante que el usualmente tranquilo pelirrojo.

Hubo un breve silencio, en el cual ninguno de los dos atinó a proseguir con los insultos, hasta que, con una risa despectiva y un suspiro, Mello se volvió hacia un lado.

—esto ya se pone inmaduro. Es en serio: ve y duerme. Estás peor de noche que durante el día. — volvió a tenderse en su lecho, mientras el pelirrojo sentía una curiosa sensación ascendiendo por su cuerpo, como una fiebre, un hormigueo o algo así que se extendía hasta sus extremidades. El rubio le devolvió la mirada, alzando las cejas. —. Ya vete de una vez.

Matt asintió con sequedad, intentando dominar aquel impulso sin sentido. Respiró hondo, logrando finalmente moverse de su posición y volver a la cama. Estaba demasiado exaltado como para cerrar los ojos de momento, por lo que se limitó a mirar el techo y reflexionar acerca de los curiosos acontecimientos a lo largo del día, ignorando de momento la existencia de cierto molesto rubio.

¿Qué extraña artimaña del destino era esa? Porque para él estaba más que claro que aquella Linda era diferente a la que había dejado de ver hacía tanto tiempo. Se la veía más feliz, más libre… ¿Qué le habría pasado? ¿Sería que la universidad de verdad le había hecho bien? Porque aquella mujer segura de sí misma era diferente a la chica infeliz y harta que hubiera conocido… y por eso mismo, era el doble de atractiva. Tan indiferente y autónoma, debía haber sido un verdadero imán para los chicos en su campus…

Suspiró con desánimo. ¿Habría salido con alguien en todo ese tiempo? Era seguro que sí. Pero él también lo había hecho, y a pesar de todo la seguía queriendo. ¿Le pasaría a ella algo similar? Tenía motivos para pensarlo, ya que, después de todo, había ido a acompañarle en sus reflexiones en el recibidor.

Escuchó el resuello tranquilo de su rubio acompañante, por lo que supo que, una vez más, sería el último en dormirse. Al parecer, por como se iba llevando con la castaña, sería imposible pedirle ayuda en ese sentido. Y, no por última vez en el viaje, notó cuanto extrañaba a ese grupo de imbéciles que se hacían llamar su banda, a la cual ni siquiera habían llegado a ponerle nombre. Pensó que al estar con Linda la melancolía sería historia, pero sólo le recordó cuanto quería volver a Seattle. Ahí había estado toda su vida, después de todo, pero si no encontraba a Dave y el resto en San Francisco, dudaba que Mello quisiera acompañarle a él y a Linda a su ciudad. Al parecer, sus dos mundos no combinaban para nada. Y, quisiera o no, y a pesar de cuanto había llegado a apreciar la compañía de ese rubio amargado, incluso considerando todos los roces, en algún momento tendría que escoger.

Y ya tenía más que claro a quién escogería de ser así, al menos en ese momento.

Aún así, caviló mientras intentaba mantener los ojos cerrados, le daría algo de lástima dejarle así como así. Después de todo, habían pasado muchas cosas juntos, sin mencionar aquel memorable episodio ocurrido hacía unos días, cuando casi mueren de sed en el desierto. Sencillamente, y a pesar de lo molesto e inoportuno que se volvía por momentos, no podía irse sin, por ejemplo, despedirse o darle algo por las molestias, sobre todo considerando que había admitido que, según sus palabras, "no le desagradaba".

Y recordó cuando, por una confusión más que aceptable, le había besado. Estaban bastante drogados esa vez, y había sido por una razón irreconciliable, pero aún así él lo había comenzado. Jamás daba un beso en vano si podía evitarlo… ¿habría sido esa la primera vez a caso? ¿Había sido realmente en vano? No lo sabía, la verdad. Muchas razones se combinaban para no hacer aquel momento algo más que un minuto vergonzoso, algo digno de olvidar. Pero ni uno de los dos había podido hacerlo, ambos lo recordaban aún. Definitivamente, se lo diría a Linda en su momento, ya que había algo que no le agradaba del todo en aquello, y un consejo era lo que más necesitaba. Pero ya muy tarde, por lo que las reflexiones y las confesiones debían esperar la luz de la mañana.

**o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o**

A la luz del sol, aquella motocicleta nueva se veía el doble de irritante que de noche. Mello tomó un trago más de su cerveza con amargura evidente, mientras los reflejos en la pintura azul marino y en los tubos cromados del motor hacían parecer una joya de museo a su Knuckehead. Y por su fuera poco, aquel monstruo de motocicleta estaba estacionado precisamente en la entrada del hostal, por lo que, nada más salir, recordó su humillante derrota de la noche anterior. Probablemente, más temprano que tarde, exigiría una revancha.

Oyó un ruido a su lado, por lo que supo inconcientemente que Linda se había sentado junto a él. También escuchó el chasquido de la lata de cerveza que la chica destapaba, así como el líquido cayendo por su garganta. Decidió, a pesar que su obvia intención era conversar, ignorar su existencia.

—gran moto… ¿cómo la conseguiste? — preguntó la castaña. A su pesar, el rubio se sonrió internamente. Un halago era más que suficiente para limar asperezas cuando hablamos de aquel rubio motociclista.

—una apuesta. — dijo sencillamente. La mujer silbó de impresión.

—vaya, el tipo tiene que haber estado desesperado…— Mello no replicó. Si no le hacía gracia hablar de ello con su pelirrojo compañero de viaje, menos aún le agradaría el tema con aquella extraña. Luego de un silencio, Linda prosiguió. —creo que no nos hemos presentado como se debe. Soy Linda.

Le tendió una mano, que el rubio tomó con reticencia. —ya lo sé. Me dicen Mello.

—ya lo sé. — replicó la joven, sonriendo con algo de suficiencia. —. Bueno, ¿puedo…?— hizo un ademán hacia delante, señalando la motocicleta del rubio. Este miró un momento en aquella dirección, pero al comprender asintió.

—sí, claro.

Sin esperar a oírlo dos veces, la castaña se levantó de su sitio y examinó con interés creciente el viejo aunque rápido vehículo, impresionándose ante cada detalle de la pintura negro azabache y el logo original de Harley Davidson, sin mencionar los estuches de cuero que lucían el águila con el escudo de la marca. Miró los asientos de cuero, el tubo de escape modificado y finalmente recorrió con su mano toda su superficie hasta llegar al manubrio, acariciando este último con algo cercano a la devoción.

—Es…— musitó, renegando con la cabeza y volviendo a sentarse a su lado. —digo, mi moto es de este año pero… no es como esta. Esta ha visto de todo… es una moto de esas de por vida.

—ajá…— musitó el rubio, dándole un trago más a su lata. Como si no tuviera suficientes conflictos al respecto, ahora resultaba que aquella tramposa chica de Seattle era una admiradora de su motocicleta. Se cruzó de brazos, decidido a no seguir con la conversación. No sabía qué exactamente, pero algo le decía que aquella chica no era de fiar.

Hubo un breve silencio, en el que ambos motociclistas se preocuparon de sus respectivas botellas y latas, además de un cigarrillo por parte de la chica. Al parecer, pensó Mello, ella era tan buena para fumar como el pelirrojo, y se preguntó si este no habría adquirido ese abominable hábito imitándola. Definitivamente, cada vez le agradaba menos todo este asunto.

Y justo cuando parecía que Linda intentaría hablarle de nuevo, oyó un portazo a sus espaldas. Ambos se volvieron, observando a Matt en el vano de la puerta, con cara de acabar de despertar y con una curiosa expresión cristalizada en el infantil rostro. El rubio alzó las cejas, sin comprender aquella mirada tan extraña que le dirigían, pero agradeciendo aquella distracción que le permitiría escabullirse para no tener que hablar más con la castaña.

El pelirrojo caminó rápidamente, sentándose entre el relativamente estrecho espacio que había entre ambos motociclistas con curioso apresuramiento. Mello alzó las cejas aún más, mientras Linda se apartaba unos centímetros, incómoda. De todos los lugares, pensó el rubio, notando que Matt estaba prácticamente sobre sus piernas y, en consecuencia, haciendo distancia, tenía que escoger precisamente ese.

—buenos días… ¿de qué hablaban? — preguntó con aparente normalidad, pero el motociclista notó cierto acento forzado en la calma de sus palabras.

—motocicletas. — replicó Linda, encogiéndose de hombros. El pelirrojo no demudó la expresión, pero el rubio, quien le observaba desde hacía un rato, logró ver el alivio en sus ojos verdes, por esta vez no eclipsados por sus goggles. O mejor dicho, los goggles del motociclista. Ya casi había olvidado que, supuestamente, eran suyos.

Mello se abrazó las rodillas, apoyando la barbilla sobre estas, y miró alrededor con desinterés. Estaban a las afueras de Boron, o quizá de Desert Lake (siempre había tenido problemas para diferenciar ambos pueblos), y según sus cálculos, para llegar en un margen de tiempo aceptable a destino debían ir hasta Mojave de un viaje, sin escalas. Toda una travesía, pero era posible hacerlo.

Sin embargo, algo le hacía no poder centrar su atención. A pesar de tener la conciencia de que Matt estaba sentado a su lado, le sentía lejano. Ni siquiera había hecho un intento de dirigirle la palabra, y a pesar de, evidentemente, agradecer la tranquilidad, el silencio se le hacía extraño por decir lo menos. Después de tanto tiempo andando con aquel molesto insecto siempre zumbando cerca de su oído, se había acostumbrado al ruido ambiental que suponía su conversación o sus comentarios acerca del paisaje, de alguna canción que le gustaría cantar o de cuánto faltaba para llegar a San Francisco.

Finalmente, se levantó de forma repentina. —Ustedes dos—dijo, echándole una mirada a la motociclista y al guitarrista—. Ya nos vamos.

Linda se levantó con entusiasmo: al parecer la encantaba tanto el hecho de ponerse en marcha como a Mello. Sin embargo, cuando ambos motociclistas estuvieron montados en sus respectivos vehículos, Matt se detuvo en seco. Miró la Honda de la castaña con una cara extraña, como de anhelo, mientras el rubio le miraba con el seño fruncido, tamborileando los dedos sobre el volante. Finalmente, no pudo soportarlo más.

—si quieres llegar este año, sería conveniente que te subieras en la moto, ¿sabes? — comentó con desdén, ante lo que el pelirrojo se sobresaltó ligeramente.

Finalmente, y sin dejar de mirar a la motociclista, Matt montó tras su antiguo compañero de viaje, asegurando su guitarra y colocándose sus goggles. Cuando la labor estuvo hecha, sin embargo, su mirada se desvió hacia Linda inevitablemente. Cuánto le gustaría ir tras ella en aquel gran vehículo que tenía, estrechándola contra sí usando la velocidad como pretexto…

—Matt…— la grave voz del motociclista le hizo volver a la realidad, sorprendiéndose al notar que, sin apenas advertirlo, se estaba aferrando a su cintura. Le soltó rápidamente.

Inmediatamente después, ambos motociclistas salieron despedidos hacia delante, manejando con gran velocidad y orientación hacia su siguiente destino. Linda seguía al rubio motociclista, pero en las ocasiones en las que ambos vehículos quedaban lado a lado, el pelirrojo aprovechaba para echarle una mirada discreta. Definitivamente, las motocicletas eran sexys. Y aún más quienes las montaban.

Mientras, Mello intentaba mantenerse centrado en el camino, sin mucho éxito. El hecho de que aquella chica pudiese mantener su ritmo sin esfuerzo alguno, considerando las muchas carreras clandestinas que había ganado y el hecho de que era reconocido por ser uno de los más rápidos de Estados Unidos, hería seriamente su ya pisoteado orgullo. Ser el primero en todo era una de sus mayores ambiciones, y el hecho de que le ganaran en su propio terreno era bastante humillante. Ya no había dudas: pediría una revancha apenas tuviese una oportunidad. No permitiría que una chica, o quien fuera, le ganara en ningún ámbito.

**o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o**

Luego de pasar un pequeño racimo de casas en cuyo cetro se podía ver un viejo hotel, el rubio tomó un desvío hacia aquella pequeña localidad en la que hacía tanto tiempo que no ponía pie. California, definitivamente, no era uno de sus destinos favoritos, y a pesar de recordar bastante bien la mayoría de los caprichos del camino, así como atajos convenientes y ese tipo de cosas, ciertos detalles que en su momento no le habían parecido importantes habían sido olvidados. Y no era el menor de ellos el lugar exacto de los restoranes.

Seguido por Linda, redujo el paso, mirando con atención los locales del comienzo rural de la avenida principal de North Edwards. El pueblo en sí estaba bastante alejado de la ruta 58, por lo que no le hacía mucha gracia el hecho de adentrarse mucho en aquellos lugares, pero debían comer algo antes de proseguir. El camino no era tan largo después de todo (bueno, de hecho sí lo era, pero estaba seguro que lo lograrían), y un buen negocio habría a las afueras, probablemente más barato y con mayores platos que en el centro. Y efectivamente, justo a un lado del camino, un local de aspecto antiguo y algo descuidado pero con un tentador aroma a barbacoa le llamó la atención.

Aparcando a las afueras, se quitó el casco, oyendo a los pocos segundos el ensordecedor rugido de la motocicleta de su nueva acompañante. Definitivamente, aún no se acostumbraba a todo aquello, y dudaba que en algún momento lo llegara a hacer. Y en ese momento sintió el primer signo de actividad de Matt, moviéndose tras él para observar a la chica descender del vehículo. Si había chicas presentes, pensó Mello, el pelirrojo se volvía el doble de inútil.

Linda miró el local con interés, dirigiéndose sin esperarles hacia dentro. Inmediatamente, Matt se bajó con torpeza de la moto, seguido del rubio a los pocos segundos. Al entrar, notó que el pelirrojo vacilaba a unos metros de la mesa, mirando con nerviosismo a la chica, quien se entretenía observando el paisaje por la ventana. Le dio un codazo, entre molesto y divertido por su actitud.

—ya te lo dije antes: pareces colegiala enamorada. — le espetó en voz baja, ante lo que Matt se volvió rápidamente hacia él.

—No es gracioso…— le echó una mirada a Linda, quien en aquel momento observaba su tenedor con aire ausente. —en serio estoy nervioso. ¡Mírala, es tan… tan…!

— ¿…indiferente? — sugirió Mello, rodando los ojos.

— ¡sí…! ¡Y yo acá, muriendo por ella…!— parecía desesperado, por lo que el rubio, intentando ser amable, se forzó a darle una palmada en la espalda. Quizá lo hizo demasiado fuerte, ya que Matt salió despedido hacia delante, chocando y volcando una silla. Ante el ruido, la castaña se volvió hacia ambos jóvenes, quienes le dirigieron un par de sonrisas forzadas.

El pelirrojo recogió la silla apresuradamente cuando la chica volvió su atención a otros asuntos, mirando con algo de reproche al motociclista. Este se encogió de hombros como toda disculpa.

—bueno, como sea… sólo ve. En serio, es más patético que te quedes aquí como un imbécil a que vayas de una vez y te rechace. — le dio un ligero empujón, ante lo que Matt avanzó precipitadamente la distancia entre su posición segura. Se sentó junto a la castaña, mientras Mello se quedaba con la silla que quedaba, frente a ella. Hubo un silencio.

— ¿Qué…qué vas a pedir Linda? — preguntó el pelirrojo, sonriéndole. La aludida le devolvió la mirada, encogiéndose de hombros.

—no lo sé, depende de lo que sirvan.

—ah… sí, yo también. — hubo un nuevo silencio, y notando a dónde iría a parar todo aquello, el rubio decidió intervenir. Después de todo, todo aquello le provocaba bastante lástima.

—dicen que la barbacoa es buena…

—ah, sí… esto es North Edwards, ¿cierto? Sí, creo que escuché algo sobre eso. — Linda se inclinó hacia el otro motociclista con interés, quien se echó automáticamente hacia atrás en su silla.

—sí es North Edwards… no vengo muy seguido, la verdad…

—Sí, eso de los Fallen Angels te debe tener lo suficientemente preocupado, si no me equivoco…— miró hacia su motocicleta, suspirando. —siempre he querido estar en una pandilla de motociclistas… pero hasta ahora sólo tengo un título o algo así. Las feministas me aman, aunque me dicen "I-40 Queen". Creo que es contradictorio, no deberíamos querer ser reinas si queremos igualdad de género, ¡y eso que a penas ando por la parte de California por la I-40!…

—…ajá…— así que esa era la I-40 Queen, pensó Mello. Vaya sorpresa. La chica del pelirrojo no sólo era motociclista, sino que era una motociclista reconocida.

Sin embargo, antes que pudiera agregar algo más, captó aquella mirada por parte de Matt, esa misma que le había dirigido esa mañana. Le miró sin disimulos, con abierta curiosidad, por lo que Linda también se volvió hacia él. Hubo una nueva pausa.

—ah, sí. Eh… Matt aprendió algo de motocicletas en este tiempo. — dijo Mello de un tirón, captando al fin el significado de aquella actitud. Por alguna razón, y a pesar de que demostrara de todas las formas que Linda le parecía desagradable, el pelirrojo estaba celoso. Francamente imbécil. Pero se sintió incapaz de continuar de aquella manera.

Ajena a todo esto, la castaña se volvió con algo de burla hacia el guitarrista. — ¿en serio? Lo dudo, nunca le gustaron.

Aquel era el momento. Si no comenzaba a relucir sus encantos en ese preciso instante, jamás lo lograría. Matt tomó aire, componiendo su mejor sonrisa desafiante. El rubio se impresionó de aquel repentino cambio de ánimo, ya que de la nada todo rastro de aquella estúpida timidez y nerviosismo infantil desapareció. Definitivamente, estaba seguro de volver a conquistarla.

—sí, algo he hecho… aunque al principio hacía el ridículo, ya puedo sostenerme. — al fin, toda la atención de la chica se vio centrada en el pelirrojo. Incrédula, rió brevemente.

—no te creo, Matt…

—sí…— ambos miraron al motociclista, quien carraspeó antes de continuar. —…es verdad. De hecho, usó mi Harley.

La castaña se volvió rápidamente hacia la ventana, mirando el vehículo, momento que el pelirrojo aprovechó para dirigirle una mirada de agradecimiento al rubio. Este se sentía extrañado. Era obvio que aquella conversación madura y esa voz quizá unas octavas más graves hacían que las chicas se derritieran, pero ese no era el verdadero Matt. Ese pelirrojo que sólo maduraba lo suficiente mientras tocaba con su guitarra, pero que con sólo un par de palabras dejaba en claro que era sólo un chico inmaduro. Inmaduro pero buena gente. Ése era el joven que había llegado a conocer tan bien.

Y finalmente comprendió muchas cosas que Matt nunca le había dicho acerca de su ruptura con la motociclista.

—vaya Matt, me sorprendes. ¡Sin vértigo ni nada! Realmente no me lo esperaba… pero es algo que me gustaría ver. — le sonrió con algo de maldad, lo que al pelirrojo se le antojaba realmente sensual. —deberíamos un día tomarnos un trozo de carretera y comprobarlo…

Rió brevemente, sin dejar de mirar al pelirrojo, quien a su vez la miraba embelesado, sin dejar su actitud desenfadada y falsamente madura. Mello miró por la ventana, deseando vagamente estar en medio de la carretera y no oficiando de violinista para la pareja. Realmente sentía que estaba sobrando como nunca antes, y sólo en ese momento se le ocurrió la maravillosa idea de que Matt se largara con su chica motociclista hasta San Francisco. Pero aún necesitaba dinero. Y esta vez era sólo él quien dependía del pelirrojo, lo cual no le hacía la menor gracia.

—Voy a pedir…— musitó finalmente, levantándose, aunque dudó realmente que alguien le escuchara.

La comida transcurrió en silencio, aunque este ya no era incómodo. El romance casi se olisqueaba en el ambiente, según Mello, y aunque no le interesara para nada todo aquello debía admitir que se sentía bastante solo. Esto del compañero de viaje era algo a lo que se terminaba acostumbrando, pensó el rubio mientras mascaba un trozo de carne, tal y como lo había temido, y ya era tarde como para retractarse. Ahora que él y el pelirrojo eran algo entre conocidos y amigos, sentía el deber moral de ayudarle. Aunque quizá le ayudara más desapareciendo de la vista.

—bueno, ¿dónde iremos luego? — preguntó la chica finalmente, cuando los tres se echaron hacia atrás en sus asientos.

—Mojave. — musitó el rubio, limpiándose con una servilleta. Realmente había extrañado una comida de verdad. —podríamos avanzar más, pero no es conveniente.

— ¿Mojave? ¿No queda eso fuera de la carretera? — preguntó la chica, extrañada. Matt miraba alternativamente a uno u otro motociclista, sin enterarse de mucho.

—ajá, pero es la mejor ruta —aclaró con brusquedad, tomando un breve sorbo de whisky antes de continuar. —. Nos ahorramos media jornada de viaje yendo por el Oak Creek Pass, pero no podemos cruzarlo de noche. Es una ruta algo problemática.

—ya veo…

— ¿Oak Creek Pass? — preguntó Matt, hablando por primera vez. Ambos motociclistas asintieron. —. ¿No es eso algo así como una frontera natural entre el desierto y el mar?

—es algo pronto para el mar, pero es el paso por la Sierra Nevada. Luego de eso será cosa de días antes de llegar a San Francisco. — replicó Mello distraídamente. Notó un curioso movimiento por parte de Linda al decir el nombre de la ciudad, pero al mirarla directamente notó que esta observaba al pelirrojo con expresión neutra.

—genial…— musitó Matt, echándose atrás en el asiento. Cada vez iba quedando menos, y sin mencionar que finalmente iría a su festival a encontrarse con los chicos, ahora podría volver a casa junto al amor de su vida.

Nuevamente se hizo el silencio, mientras ambos viajeros saboreaban el fin del viaje y la llegada a destino. Al fin, después de tanto tiempo, podrían descansar. Aunque la única que no parecía compartir el ambiente alegre y distendido era Linda, tomando un sorbo de su cerveza con aire distraído.

—bueno, yo digo que nos vayamos. Si vamos a llegar pronto, mientras antes, mejor para todos. — dijo Matt con entusiasmo, recuperando su aire alegre mientras se levantaba de su asiento. El rubio le imitó.

—sí, será lo mejor…— le echó una mirada extrañada a la castaña, quien por alguna razón fingía no haberles escuchado. Intentó hacérselo saber al pelirrojo con un gesto, pero este estaba demasiado ocupado imaginándose alguna cosa como para notarlo.

Finalmente, luego de pagar cada uno su parte (Mello se lamentó de lo caro de la cuenta, pero de todas formas agradeció una comida decente), los tres viajeros se encaminaron a sus vehículos. El ambiente ya no estaba tan enrarecido, pero si algo debía admitir el rubio era que se le hacía extraño el hecho de ver a Matt dándoselas de caballero. Es decir, ya había visto sus intentos de ser galante antes, pero esta vez era demasiado el cambio entre su usual sonrisa alegre y desenvuelta y ese gesto relajado e incluso algo desdeñoso que utilizaba ahora.

Montaron en la Knuckehead, Matt suspirando brevemente, e hicieron sonar sus motores antes de partir. Ya quedaba cada vez menos, y con aquel pensamiento alegre el rubio motociclista pudo distraerse acerca de la curiosa aversión que, aún, le provocaba Linda.

**o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o**

Los autos les entorpecían la marcha, pero usualmente se apartaban para dejarles pasar. La gran velocidad que llevaban les permitía adelantarse a la masa de vehículos que les acompañaba, pero eso no impedía una que otra frenada repentina cuando se topaban con algún conductor poco dispuesto a cooperar.

La oscuridad era cada vez más completa, pero gracias a su visión ya acostumbrada a tales eventualidades y a los faros de los autos circundantes, Mello logró encontrar la salida adecuada a la ruta 58 para cortar camino por la carretera Barstow-Mojave, tomando el desvío y pasando por sobre la ruta que habrían de retomar al día siguiente, ya del otro lado de las montañas, que se alzaban de forma ya opresiva justo delante, provocando que el frío y la oscuridad de la noche llegara más temprano en aquel lugar específico.

Pasaron a toda velocidad por los ahora despejados caminos de la carretera secundaria, con terrenos baldíos a ambos lados, cerrados por alambres de púas para prevenir que los conductores hicieran lo que tanto el rubio como el pelirrojo llevaban haciendo desde hacía mucho, es decir, frenar en medio del desierto. Sin embargo, a pesar de la oscuridad reinante, Matt no pudo dejar de notar la creciente cantidad de árboles repletos de espinas que no pudo identificar a ambos lados, y se preguntó si, finalmente, estarían dejando el gran desierto de Mojave atrás. Aún así, prefirió no tener demasiadas esperanzas en ese sentido, ya que otras veces le había pasado que al ver los terrenos de labor y los oasis en los que se habían establecido las ciudades por las que habían pasado se había confundido, y cada vez que miraba el camino allá delante y sólo veía cerros secos e interminables se deprimía.

Se escuchó un gran rugido, y Matt vio con el rabillo del ojo cómo Linda comenzaba a andar en una rueda, alzando la parte delantera de la motocicleta. Les miró con algo de jactancia, adivinable incluso tras el casco de visera oscura, mientras dejaba caer el eje delantero y aceleraba ligeramente, pero Mello no dio muestras de haber notado la maniobra. Sin embargo, por su parte, el pelirrojo le sonrió a la motociclista, quien le dirigió un breve gesto con la mano antes de volver la vista al frente.

Sin poder evitarlo, se dirigió a su rubio acompañante. — ¡Mello! ¡¿Puedes hacer esas cosas?!

— ¡si quisiera, podría! — le espetó con agresividad, presionando el manubrio. — ¡pero esta moto tiene sus límites! ¡El eje delantero está demasiado lejos del resto como para mantener el equilibrio, así que es realmente difícil! —hizo una pausa. — ¡es posible, pero tú caerías al camino!

— ¡ah…!— sin comprender nada a excepción de la última parte, Matt agradeció que el rubio no lo intentara siquiera.

Continuaron andando, Linda aún haciendo un par de maniobras peligrosas más, hasta que una maraña de luces les indicó la cercanía del término de aquella etapa del viaje. Mello aceleró, imitado a los pocos segundos por la castaña, y ambos pasaron a toda velocidad junto a un depósito de chatarra que indicaba la entrada a la ciudad. Un condominio a un lado del camino, un restorán de nula clientela, un motel de cuarta, y finalmente, una señalética descuidada y oxidada que indicaba el pueblo de Mojave.

Continuando por el borde del pueblo, torciendo por la carretera de Sierra, ambos motociclistas buscaron con la mirada un lugar decente en donde los acogieran. Ambos sabían que en ciertos lugares serían despachados inmediatamente, pero al ser Linda una visitante más o menos asidua a la región sabía de ciertos datos en concreto.

— ¡Trinity Avenue! — gritó, ante lo que el rubio torció por la calle indicada. Y justo unos metros más adelante un cartel de neón indicaba un lugar de descanso barato.

Aparcando a un lado del camino, los dos motociclistas descendieron con bastante gracia de sus respectivos vehículos, mientras Matt miraba con curiosidad el cartel del hotel. Realmente, parecía ser de esos que cierto bajista que conocía mencionaba en todas sus anécdotas sobre amantes, en los que supuestamente uno puede oír todo lo que pasa en las habitaciones contiguas. Según Nick, estos abundaban en California casi tanto como las chicas rudas dispuestas a acostarse con cualquiera, y el pelirrojo no pudo menos que recordar cierto desafortunado incidente ocurrido hacía un par de días, cuando rechazó a un par de chicas. Probablemente tenía razón en lo de las paredes de los moteles también.

Los jóvenes compañeros de viaje entraron al local, el pelirrojo guitarrista haciéndose a un lado mientras los motociclistas se hacían cargo de la tarifa. Se sentó en las sillas de la recepción, comenzando a tocar con su guitarra distraídamente. Luego de unos minutos, Mello se sentó a su lado, mientras la castaña discutía acaloradamente con el hombre de la recepción por alguna razón. Matt miró al rubio con curiosidad, ante lo que este procedió a explicarse.

—no quiere alojar a más de dos motociclistas —se echó hacia atrás en su asiento, agotado. —. Dice que piensa que podrían llegar más.

—que idiotez…— musitó el pelirrojo, mirando a la recepción con hostilidad. —pero, ¿por qué no te quedaste para apoyarla?

—créeme, esa chica no necesita que la defienda. — replicó Mello, rodando los ojos. Como confirmando sus palabras, una sarta de insultos les llegó con voz de mujer.

—ah, claro. — Matt suspiró brevemente. Casi lo había olvidado, esa muchacha que había conocido de adolescente era mucho más ruda de lo que se podía pensar por su aspecto. El rubio le miró en silencio unos segundos, como considerando algo, hasta que el guitarrista le miró con curiosidad.

—tú… ¿estás seguro que aún…?

—sí, como nunca. — le cortó con algo de agresividad, apartando la vista. No se había dado cuenta, pero inmediatamente dejó de rasguear las cuerdas de su guitarra, por lo que el silencio se hizo pesado. Mello decidió no insistir.

— ¿Qué harás ahora, Matt? — preguntó luego de una larga pausa el rubio. El aludido le dirigió una mirada extrañada, pero inmediatamente replicó.

—No lo sé, la verdad —dijo, encogiéndose de hombros. —. Creo que todo sigue igual, sólo que con una chica en medio. De verdad quiero ir a San Francisco primero, ya sabes, para ver si puedo encontrarme con el resto de mis amigos. Si tuve suerte hasta ahora, nada me hace pensar que no será así.

Le sonrió con aquel gesto tan suyo, nada de pretensiones ni muecas de fingida indiferencia. Como siempre, optimista y soñador antes de aterrizado. Mello apartó la vista. Hasta ahora le había funcionado después de todo, no podía reprochárselo.

— ¡bien! ¡Ya está, puse a ese imbécil en su lugar! — Linda llegó con una gran sonrisa y la respiración agitada, por lo que ambos jóvenes se volvieron hacia ella. El rubio notó que ese gesto infantil al que se había acostumbrado desaparecía del rostro de Matt, reemplazado por aquella otra sonrisa que tan extraña se le hacía. Y de pronto, mientras la chica les daba las buenas noches y se retiraba, recordó algo que había comenzado a pensar desde el día anterior.

—bueno, Mello… ¿cuál es la nuestra? — preguntó el pelirrojo, sacando al motociclista de sus pensamientos.

—ah, hm… la trece. —indicó el motociclista, señalando un pasillo lateral. Ambos caminaron hacia allí en silencio, mientras Matt miraba por sobre el hombro intentando saber al parecer dónde se quedaría Linda.

Nada más entraron, Mello tomó la cama que le pertenecía por derecho, tendiéndose sobre esta demasiado cansado como para pensar siquiera en quitarse la chaqueta. Por su parte, el pelirrojo se quitó la camisa antes de recostarse en el sofá, tapándose con una ligera sábana y un grueso cubrecama. Inmediatamente cayó dormido, imaginándose cómo sería el Oak Creek Pass, que sólo conocía de oídas, mientras sus pensamientos se mezclaban con antiguas escenas ocurridas en Seattle hacía un mes aproximadamente y lo que había pasado a lo largo de los dos últimos días.

Sin embargo, con el rubio era otra historia. Por más que sintiera el cansancio físico por las horas interrumpidas de conducción, aún no podía descansar como era debido, y notó que era por aquel pensamiento que no logró desarrollar del todo mientras se hallaban en la recepción.

¿Quién era Matt? ¿Le conocía realmente? ¿Se estaba obsesionando con ello a caso? Era probable, aunque comprensible a pesar de todo. El pelirrojo parecía poder leer de él como en un libro abierto, mientras que él muchas veces era incapaz de notar cuándo actuaba y cuando estaba siendo auténtico. Era verdad, cuando en sus lapsus de descuido infantil arrojaba comentarios a diestra y siniestra podía sacar algo en limpio, sin mencionar su obvia y marcada tristeza por la ruptura con Linda, pero nada sobre su historia, sobre por qué era así. Matt le había obligado a confesar algo muy personal, mientras que él, Mello, no se enteraba de nada. No era que le interesara mayormente, por supuesto, pero algo de extrañeza le causaba el hecho de no conocer a la persona con la que viajaba desde hacía tanto tiempo, siendo que este supuesto extraño parecía conocer tanto acerca de él. Casi se sentía en desventaja.

Como estaba recostado boca abajo, pronto sintió que le faltaba el aire, así que se volteó en la cama. Pero el techo no ofrecía un panorama mucho más interesante que las paredes, así que volvió a moverse. Finalmente, optó por quitarse la chaqueta, ya que las costuras se enterraban en su piel y le molestaban. Así que se levantó, notando que también la luz estaba encendida. Suspirando con cansancio, caminó hacia el interruptor y apagando la luz de una vez. Sin embargo, al volverse, su vista se topó con su pelirrojo compañero, quien dormía de cualquier forma en el sillón, con un brazo sobre el respaldo y otro colgando a medio camino hacia el suelo.

Como sin darse cuenta, se acercó al dormido guitarrista, casi tropezando con su instrumento cuando se adelantó hasta quedar justo a su lado. Dejó su chaqueta a un lado con descuido, mientras miraba con expresión neutra su rostro relajado, con los ojos cerrados y la boca entreabierta, dejando escapar pequeños ronquidos de vez en cuando. Incluso para dormir era un desastre, pensó Mello, sin moverse de su vigilante posición. Si en algo Matt no podía fingir, era en su descuido en todos los ámbitos de su vida, incluso al estar completamente inconciente. Se veía increíblemente ingenuo, de hecho, casi no se reconocía a ese fingido galán de las últimas horas. Sólo era Matt. El mismo Matt al que había recogido en su motocicleta cuando le vio patéticamente sentado a un lado del camino de camino a Albuquerque, esperando un auto que nunca iba a llegar.

Mail Jeevas. Un guitarrista pelirrojo, sencillo y medio hippie, romántico y con ideas extrañas y sueños por cumplir.

Renegó con la cabeza, suspirando, para luego dirigirse hacia la cama de una vez por todas. Pero al recostarse una vez más, notó que, si se volvía lo suficiente, podía continuar su silenciosa contemplación del pelirrojo. No sabía por qué, pero el hecho de verle tan cerca le tranquilizaba de forma extraña.

Y quiso pensar que, al ser una persona que odiaba la hipocresía, el hecho de contemplarle tal y como era le provocaba un curioso bienestar.

**o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o**

Los árboles y arbustos se apretujaban a ambos lados del camino, cada vez más a medida que la altura aumentaba. Ambos motociclistas corrían a toda la potencia de sus motores, mientras Matt se sentía cada vez más ansioso. Una vez que hubiesen pasado aquellas colinas, el desierto probablemente sería historia. No lo tenía del todo claro, pero esperaba que así fuese.

El camino estaba en un estado aceptable de conservación, por lo que las motocicletas podían recorrerlo con relativa facilidad por la poca pronunciada pendiente. Y mientras Linda utilizaba la potencia de su motor para subir, Mello se afanaba tras ella junto a su compañero de viaje. El peso adicional, además del eje modificado de la Knuckehead, la hacía realmente mala para subir cuestas o andar en general por caminos en desnivel, por lo que, con algo de nerviosismo, el rubio forzó a su vehículo por la ruta que él mismo había escogido.

Justo en la cima de la colina que dominaba el paso, había un pequeño mirador natural en donde los arbustos raleaban sensiblemente, por lo que había una panorámica excelente de la región en la que estaban a punto de entrar. Afanándose por última vez, ya que, después de todo, luego el camino sería cuesta abajo, Mello se adelantó unos metros, dándose un tiempo para mirar hacia el valle que se extendía a sus pies. Y tanto el motociclista como el guitarrista se detuvieron, sorprendidos, ante el paisaje que se desplegaba ante su vista.

Campos cultivados y una gran variedad de plantas se esparcían aquí y allá, mientras, semienterrada en las montañas, la ciudad de Bakersfield se extendía como ninguna otra hasta ahora. Mello no recordaba un fin tan abrupto del desierto, mientras Matt no podía dejar de sorprenderse por una brusca revelación, que les alcanzó a ambos al mismo tiempo, en la cima del paso de Oak Creek.

El fin del viaje estaba cerca, así como el fin del trato. Sólo les quedaba la última etapa de su travesía para recuperar su tan ansiada libertad, por más que hacía tiempo que ya no se sentían prisioneros el uno del otro.

* * *

_...O_O_

_como dije, como los publiqué uno detrás del otro, no hay reviews que respondes :K_

_ojala que les haya gustado el chap, y que se imaginen cómo va a estar de complejo el panorama para este par... o mejor dicho trío... o mejor dicho aún, triángulo...CHAN!_

_jaja, bueno, que anden bien y nos leemos luego!_

_Adieu!  
_


	17. Dos son compañía

_Hola!_

_...La verdad, leo este chap y no tienen idea de lo arcaico que me parece XD_

_y esto tiene una razón simple: ha estado listo desde hace mucho, mucho, mucho tiempo =__=_

_¿por qué no lo publicaba? intentaba arreglarlo. Y no se pudo x'D. Entre otras cosas..._

_es un chap bastante...lento. Sólo se aprecia cómo van las cosas en este grupo...pero al final se pone mejor, con un incidente que traerá cola. Mucha._

_**Disc: **ni uno que vean y digan que es de alguien más no es mío, sólo es mía la historia y las motos :B_

_**Antes de que se me olvide:**_

_la música la traen los** Deep Purple**, con uno de los temas que más me gusta de ellos, **Hush**_

_el **Link: **http: // www .youtube. com/ watch?v=dlpz4D9Fgpw&feature=related__ (sin espacios, y esas cosas)_

_creo que no debo reiterar mi profundo odio hacia youtube. Hice lo imposible por conseguir el video de la versión original... pero lo borraron ¬¬ cada día los detesto más... alguien sabe dónde puedo conseguir los videos con la misma calidad? o en una de esas les dejo un link de descarga... ya no sé qué hacer =__=  
_

**

* * *

17. Dos son compañía, tres son multitud**

Sin querer demorarse más de lo necesario, Mello apartó la vista del imponente paisaje que se desenvolvía ante los tres viajeros. Por mayor impacto que le provocara aquel hecho, lo mejor sería no retrasar más las cosas de lo que estaban. En algún momento todo llegaría a su fin, siempre lo habían sabido, por lo que no tenía sentido comenzar a preocuparse ahora, siendo que supuestamente ya había dejado claro que no podían volverse demasiado cercanos por la misma razón que acababan de volver a tomar en cuenta.

Aceleró, sintiendo a Matt girar el cuerpo para seguir contemplando el paisaje. La siguiente parada, al pie del paso, era la ciudad de Tehachapi, a través de la cual sólo pasarían antes de volver al camino, para luego dirigir las ruedas hacia Bakersfield, en donde incluso podrían darse una pausa antes de continuar con el infatigable ritmo que llevaban hasta ahora.

Enfiló cuesta abajo a gran velocidad, seguido del insistente y ensordecedor escándalo de la Shadow de Linda. Tomaron una larga curva, cada vez más agreste a medida que descendían, que describía un semicírculo en torno a los cerros, descendiendo luego de una gran vuelta directamente hacia la ciudad, de forma tan abrupta que, sin darse cuenta, los viajeros se encontraron rodeados de casas y terrenos ocupados, dejando atrás la vegetación silvestre y adentrándose en las estrechas calles del pueblo.

El fuerte viento de primavera parecía ir permanentemente en su contra, a medida que las calles del pueblo, pequeño y apretujado entre los cerros, quedaban rápidamente atrás. La gente se volteaba a mirar a ambos motociclistas, quienes se concentraban en el camino sin siquiera echarse una mirada, como si continuaran compitiendo. Al menos, a Matt le parecía que ambos motociclistas jamás dejaban de hacerlo, de competir. Pero la razón de esto escapaba a su entendimiento

Despreocupadamente, pasaron por el medio de la minúscula localidad, enfilando inmediatamente la carretera que les llevaría a la siguiente etapa de su viaje, la misma que habían abandonado la vez anterior. Según el rubio le había comentado en un momento hacía un par de horas, en el siguiente pueblo incluso podrían descansar una jornada antes de partir, ya que según él no tenía sentido fatigar los vehículos si podían llegar a San Francisco con el tiempo justo para acabar el trato. Aunque quizá, sólo quizá, era un buen gesto, una oportunidad para que retomara el romance con su chica. Inmediatamente después sintió ganas de golpearse. Era evidente que no.

Los motociclistas tomaron la carretera y dejaron toda consideración por el resto de los conductores atrás, acelerando y esquivando las complicaciones del tráfico californiano e ignorando los bocinazos estridentes que de vez en cuando les lanzaban. Prácticamente volaban por la carretera, codo a codo aún, y el pelirrojo no pudo más que impresionarse. Al parecer, no había sido fanfarronería el comentario de Mello acerca de la velocidad de su motocicleta, ya que la vieja Knuckehead lidiaba con el resto de los autos tan bien como la Shadow, a pesar de ser menos maniobrable por la modificación del eje. O quizá era el hecho de que el rubio era lo suficientemente bueno conduciendo como para que este hecho no le afectara del todo.

Finalmente, Linda les hizo un gesto con la cabeza indicando la salida correspondiente, ante lo que Matt sintió que su acompañante daba un bufido de cansancio. Era evidente que sabía dónde tenían que ir exactamente, además del hecho de que le fastidiaba que la castaña pudiera sobrepasarle sin mucho esfuerzo.

Aún así, fue tras ella, y los vehículos volvieron a entrar en terreno habitado. La calle principal de la ciudad de Bakersfield, transitada y repleta de locales, mucho más larga que las calles principales de sus anteriores paradas, se abría ante ellos, aún antes de las tres de la tarde. Definitivamente conseguirían llegar a su destino en el plazo impuesto.

**+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+**

Un par de tipos vestidos de chaqueta de cuero y con aspecto de ser los chicos malos de por ahí le silbaron a Linda, ante lo que cierto pelirrojo volteó rápidamente la cabeza con expresión amenazante. Suspirando, Mello tiró de su brazo y le obligó a mantener el ritmo. Eran muchos más, y se veía a las claras que comían bien y tenían un techo a donde llegar. A diferencia de ellos, que llevaban dos semanas a base de comida chatarra y dormir donde pudieran hacerlo, aunque no necesariamente ello estuviese permitido.

—si le gruñes de esa forma a cada idiota que la mira siquiera, vas a terminar con marcas peores que las mías. — le advirtió con cansancio, soltando su brazo con brusquedad. Matt agachó la cabeza y suspiró, frotándose el lugar en que el rubio le había presionado.

—si, creo que tienes razón. Tú sabrás…— le echó una mirada más por sobre el hombro a los tipos, quienes ya estaban molestando a otra chica. Miró también a Linda, pero esta ni siquiera parecía haberse enterado de la situación, aún caminando ligeramente más adelante que ellos con aire distraído y ambas manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta. Quizá efectivamente estaba sobreactuando después de todo.

Luego de unos minutos, la chica les señaló un local cualquiera, ante lo que Mello miró hacia otro lado y se encogió de hombros y Matt asintió con entusiasmo. El ambiente se había enrarecido el doble, al menos según el rubio, ya que una conversación no podía sostenerse entre tres. Sólo por pares hablaban, y en ese caso cualquier gesto por parte de Linda era sinónimo de quedarse hablando solo si sostenía una conversación con el pelirrojo, y cualquier palabra que la castaña le dirigiera era equivalente a una mirada de resentimiento por parte del guitarrista. Vaya inmaduro, pensó mientras seguía al par dentro. Por ello, prefirió optar por el silencio. Así se ahorraba problemas.

Sin embargo, cuando ya llevaba un tiempo así, sentados en la barra del local para esperar por un sándwich o algo así, Mello notó que el pelirrojo estaba tocando una melodía. Recordaba los compases, de hecho, y no pudo evitar voltear para mirarle. Aún titubeaba un poco en la letra, pero tal y como la otra vez los acordes en guitarra fueron perfectos. Y la canción que, hacía un tiempo, ambos habían interpretado en un momento de desesperación, resonó por el local, evocando aquella famosa esquina de Winslow.

Frunció el seño a medida que Matt continuaba tocando. No sabía por qué, la canción parecía fuera de lugar. No se oía bien, y no por un problema de acústica o de que las cuerdas estuviesen desafinadas. Todo lo técnico era perfecto. Pero mientras Linda tamborileaba distraídamente los dedos contra la mesa siguiendo o no el ritmo de Take it Easy, había una nota discordante. Quizá no era el momento de tocar esa canción. Quien sabe. El rubio se encogió de hombros como restándole importancia, haciendo una seña para llamar la atención del cantinero y pedir un whisky.

Los tres permanecieron en silencio una vez más, mascando un sándwich, unas papas fritas algo pasadas o tomando sus respectivos tragos, mientras la guitarra sonaba alegremente de fondo, los sonidos despertando ecos en el silencio general del pequeño local. Y el resto del día no prometía ser mucho más animado.

—oigan, ¿y esto es lo que hacían todos los días? — preguntó Linda, suspirando mientras apagaba el cigarrillo en el cenicero. El pelirrojo se encogió de hombros, exhalando el humo del suyo.

—más o menos. — replicó, revolviendo el contenido de su lata de cerveza antes de dar un breve trago.

—que panorama más deprimente…—comentó la castaña al fin, mirando hacia la calle con vaga expectación. — ¿y no salían a divertirse de vez en cuando al menos?

—no mucho, Mello no es de esos tipos…— miró al rubio con una sonrisa, pero este estaba demasiado ocupado mirando al vacío con aire aburrido y sorbiendo su whisky como para notarlo. — pero lo hacíamos de vez en cuando.

—Bueno, yo digo que aprovechemos la noche y saquemos al señor amargado a un lugar interesante — le dio un codazo al rubio, quien les miró con desinterés y las cejas alzadas, sin soltar su trago. —. ¿Qué dicen, vamos?

—yo digo que es buena idea. — Matt le sonrió a la castaña, pero esta aún esperaba una respuesta del motociclista, quien no parecía dispuesto a hacerlo. Pero al notar que todo el mundo le miraba (incluyendo a los que atendían el local, el público realmente era malo ese día), suspiró con resignación.

—como sea, mañana partiremos temprano. — les advirtió, ante lo que sus dos inoportunos compañeros de viaje sonrieron complacidos. Linda le dio una palmada en la espalda, ante lo que el rubio rodó los ojos con desdén.

—bueno, como sea, debemos pasar el rato hasta que sea de noche. ¿Qué hay de una partida de pool? Hay mesas. — dijo la castaña animadamente, señalando tras ella con el pulgar. Mello la ignoró, pero Matt inmediatamente asintió con entusiasmo.

El rubio miró a ambos jóvenes rodear la mesa, el pelirrojo tomando un par de tacos mientras la chica ordenaba las bolas. Era evidente quien ganaría, pensó, tomando un sorbo más de whisky. No habría sorpresas esta vez.

Linda era bastante buena, o al menos eso sugerían sus escandalosas celebraciones cada vez que lograba meter la bola correspondiente. Matt la animaba cada vez que podía, sonriéndole en todo momento pero algo inquieto al parecer por estar perdiendo humillantemente otra vez. El motociclista, por hacer algo, comenzó a medio girar la butaca de la barra, mientras revolvía su vaso de whisky mirándolo con real hastío.

El pelirrojo, mientras tanto, encendió un cigarrillo y dio una larga pitada, mientras la castaña continuaba luciéndose en la mesa, con cada vez más tragos en el cuerpo y más escandalosas celebraciones. Pronto un grupo de tipos, atraídos quizá por sus gritos, comenzaron a rodear la mesa, y cuando la chica logró finalmente ganar el juego completamente sola (ya que Matt sencillamente se había contentado con observarla), una breve ovación por parte del público la sorprendió.

Rió estridentemente, saludando brevemente a su público y empinando de un trago un vaso de ron. Sin embargo, al voltearse para retirarse a tomar otro trago, se encontró cara a cara con el rubio motociclista, taco en mano y con una mirada a medias desafiante y a medias seria. En un principio sorprendida, pero luego complacida, le sonrió y alzó las cejas.

— ¿Qué? ¿Quieres que te humille aquí también? — preguntó con una risa insolente. Mello rió a su vez.

—no dudo que eso te complacería. — comenzó a sacar las bolas, mientras la multitud volvía a reunirse en torno suyo. Matt les miró a ambos, suspirando luego y dirigiéndose a la barra. Quizá una cerveza le subiera el ánimo.

Una vez más, los motociclistas se prepararon para competir entre ellos. El rubio tenía más que claro cómo quedaría que le ganara una chica ligeramente ebria frente a toda esa gente (probablemente los dueños del bar estaban encantados por su presencia ahora), por lo que supo que no podía dejarse ganar. No importaba lo que le insinuara esa mirada lastimera por parte de cierto pelirrojo guitarrista.

Sin una palabra, comenzaron. Primero la chica arrojó una moneda al aire para decidir quien comenzaba, celebrando cuando fue favorecida. Empezó el juego, metiendo tres bolas seguidas. Un error le costó otras tres, cortesía de Mello, quien sencillamente se limitó a asentir con resignación al errar la séptima. Al parecer, sólo un error bastaba para darle a uno la ventaja o quitársela.

Linda se apartó en cabello de la cara, mientras miraba concentradamente la siguiente bola y al parecer plenamente consciente de lo que ocurriría en caso de fallar, a juzgar por su expresión centrada. Se agachó junto a la mesa, el tiro no era demasiado difícil. Lo hizo limpiamente, y la bola siete cayó en su respectivo agujero sin ofrecer resistencia. Sonrió y se volvió hacia el público, quienes celebraron la gracia con un aplauso. Matt alzó el vaso en su dirección, y poco le importó en realidad que la chica prefiriera mirar con burla al rubio antes que a él.

Finalmente, la castaña se preparó para ejecutar el tiro de gracia. Se agachó una vez más a un lado de la mesa, echándole una mirada más a Mello, quien la observaba con el seño ligeramente fruncido, como si esperara desviar la bola con la mirada. Por un segundo sus ojos se encontraron, los de la chica brillando de forma curiosa según el rubio, antes que esta le sonriera y le guiñara un ojo sin disimulo alguno. El motociclista alzó las cejas con relativa sorpresa, Linda golpeó la bola de una sola vez, la gente celebró de antemano, Matt intentó ver qué había pasado en la mesa…

Y la bola blanca entró justo tras la bola ocho.

La castaña parpadeó confundida, enderezándose completamente. Una sola distracción le había hecho golpear la bola con demasiada fuerza, por lo que ahora el tiro era inválido. Era turno del rubio, y él no fallaría.

El desenlace fue el que todos esperaban, un par de tipos se pagaron entre sí al ganar o perder la apuesta que habían hecho en relación a ambos motociclistas. Mello suspiró con algo de jactancia, sintiendo que el universo había retomado su antiguo equilibrio en donde él era el mejor en lo que sabía hacer bien. Definitivamente había sido cosa de suerte antes de habilidad, pero siempre se consideró una persona con bastante suerte en el juego, así que el hecho no le extrañó. Sin saber muy bien qué hacer, y casi seguro que el pelirrojo se ocuparía de consolar las penas de la motociclista, salió del bar con expresión distraída, decidido a buscar una botella de whisky a su motocicleta. No estaba dispuesto a pagar de más ese día, la verdad, así que tomaría un trago de los suyos propios antes de ir a buscarlos a otro lugar.

El día había pasado rápidamente, por lo que el alumbrado público iluminaba ligeramente una calle cada vez más oscura mientras ya casi era la hora en que los locales abrían. Un grupo de chicas paradas en una esquina bajo un faro le echaron miradas evaluadoras, pero las ignoró. Tenía cosas más urgentes en mente, como pensar en cómo escabullirse de ir en busca de una fiesta o algo así. Eso era de adolescentes, y aunque estaba seguro que tanto la castaña como el pelirrojo aún calificaban para entrar en esa categoría, él no estaba dispuesto a gastar una noche en la que podría recuperarse de la fatiga que causaba conducir recorriendo medio Bakersfield por los caprichos de una chica. Suspiró con genuino cansancio. Como si no tuviera suficiente con cuidar a un solo tipo con alma de quinceañero, ahora debía preocuparse de una joven de similares características.

Llegó hasta la motocicleta, aparcada en un pequeño callejón junto a una hostería, tomando una de sus confiables botellas y dándole un largo trago. Inmediatamente se sintió mejor, casi dispuesto incluso para soportar las niñerías de sus dos inoportunos compañeros de viaje. Exhaló brevemente antes de dar un segundo trago, para luego cerrar definitivamente la botella y limpiándose con su manga. Aquella noche sería una pesadilla de nunca acabar, de eso estaba más que seguro.

Sin embargo, al voltearse se sorprendió al encontrarse cara a cara con Linda, quien se apoyaba en su motocicleta con ademán indolente. La miró unos segundos con las cejas alzadas, pero inmediatamente después decidió devolverse al local en busca de Matt. Si tanto querían salir, que se preocuparan entre ambos y que no mandara a su chica a buscarle.

Pero definitivamente no se esperaba que la castaña le tomara de un brazo para retenerle un segundo, mientras bebía una botella de algún licor fuerte sin especificar. Volvió a sonreírle, mientras dejaba la botella a un lado de su motocicleta, sin dejar ir su brazo.

— ¿Dónde vas tan rápido? Pareciera casi que tienes miedo de que te humille otra vez. — dijo, ladeando la cabeza y haciendo oscilar su larga cabellera. El rubio alzo una ceja.

—sí, claro. Es justo eso. — replicó con sarcasmo, decidiendo dejar a la muchacha sola con sus delirios etílicos. Pero esta le obligó a voltearse, aún sin soltar su brazo.

—tú no entiendes nada, ¿cierto? Digo, incluso aunque haya venido a buscarte…ya sabía que el jefe de los Fallen Angels era pésimo con las mujeres, pero nunca me imaginé que fuera un ingenuo — le echó los brazos al cuello con una sonrisa sugerente, ante lo que Mello echó la cabeza hacia atrás como por instinto. —. Aún así, prefiero esto que tener que hacer de madre toda mi vida, ¿no crees que eso sería un poco deprimente?

El rubio no replicó, pero tampoco fue necesario que lo hiciera. Sus peores sospechas se confirmaron al poco tiempo, por más que intentara retroceder, consiguiendo sólo llegar hasta su propia motocicleta. Acorralado por una chica. Que patético dirían algunos. Pero poco tiempo le quedó para pensar el lo que dirían otros cuando Linda se empinó unos centímetros para besarle.

Sólo fueron unos segundos, pero los suficientes como para indicarle al motociclista que algo iba terriblemente mal. Tomó a la chica de los hombros, alejándola y extendiendo los brazos entre ambos. Miró hacia la calle a un lado, pero por suerte ningún pelirrojo había llegado hasta ahí a buscarles. Respiró aliviado unos segundos, pero luego se volvió hacia la castaña, que no halló nada mejor que darle una bofetada con toda la fuerza de su resentimiento.

—eres un imbécil. — dijo, antes de volverse airadamente y regresar al local, con la frente en alto y andares vacilantes.

—y tú una perra, pero no lo digo en voz alta. — musitó el rubio, sobándose la mandíbula y presintiendo que lo peor de la noche estaba aún por llegar.

**+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+**

Aquello, pensó Mello, era definitivamente lo peor de la noche. En la barra de otro local, mientras él se mantenía respetuosamente aparte, un sorprendido aunque feliz Matt conversaba animadamente con una muy coqueta Linda, probablemente pensando que al fin había recordado cómo había sido el tiempo en que habían estado juntos. Mientras la castaña sólo intentaba llamar su atención de aquella forma. Casi tenía ganas de irse de ahí, pero sencillamente no podía dejar al pelirrojo solo con aquella bruja de mujer. Con un suspiro cansado, recordó que le debía una por continuar con el trato a pesar de tener ya un transporte para sí mismo.

Finalmente, vio una oportunidad cuando la castaña se excusó para ir al baño. Matt le sonrió abiertamente, gesto que Linda correspondió antes de marcharse, no sin antes echarle una mirada de suficiencia al motociclista.

—parece que las cosas no van tan mal, ¿no crees? — dijo el pelirrojo con una gran sonrisa. Mello carraspeó.

—…supongo — vio al joven mirar las parejas bailando, a medida que la noche pasaba, con cierto aire de anhelo. El rubio supuso lo que pasaba por su mente, y no en vano sabía el ritual de aquellas fiestas. Pero un sentido de urgencia le advirtió que no debía dejar que pasara. —. Oye Matt, tengo que advertirte algo.

El aludido le miró con una sonrisa, ante lo que el motociclista dudó. Quizá lo mejor sería dejarle con aquella reposada felicidad, sin mencionar que la experiencia le decía que en los temas de parejas es mejor dejarlos así, entre dos. Pero ahora él estaba metido, a la fuerza, en medio, así que decidió hablar… al menos en parte.

—sólo te digo que tengas cuidado. A veces las cosas no son todo lo buenas que deberían ser. — el pelirrojo le miró confundido, sin comprender al parecer a lo que se refería en un principio. Pero luego un ligero cambio en su expresión le advirtió que ya lo había hecho. Frunció el seño.

— ¿me dices por ella? — preguntó, extrañado.

—…sí, eso hago, supongo. — respondió con valentía luego de una breve vacilación. Pero inmediatamente supo que no había sido del todo acertado, al menos por el tono resentido del guitarrista.

— ¿no podrías ser un poco menos egocéntrico? — dijo. Mello no replicó, intentando saber dónde entraba aquello en la discusión. —. Intento pasarla bien con mi chica, no necesito que intentes amargarme el día.

—amargarte el día — repitió con burla el motociclista, lo que no hizo que su interlocutor se sintiera mejor dispuesto que se diga. —. Por favor, pelirrojo… ¿Qué crees que es esto? ¿Love Story o algo así? No es una novela rosa, sólo intento decirte algo importante…

—por favor, no me hagas reír. ¡Ahora resulta que me das consejos cuando lo único que has hecho en todo el viaje ha sido hacerme saber lo desagradable que es viajar a mi lado! En serio, buen chiste, pero no me interesa. — dicho esto, tomó un largo trago de cerveza antes de llevarse un nuevo cigarro a la boca con aire ofendido. Llevaba por lo menos cinco sólo en aquella noche, casi tantos como los que llegaba a fumar en el principio del viaje.

El rubio bufó con frustración. —de acuerdo, has lo que quieras. Por mi tírate de un precipicio con esa chica. — dicho esto, ambos se concentraron en sus respectivos vicios, Mello empinándose una botella de whisky, o ron quizá, u otra cosa. Ya apenas sentía el sabor de lo que bebía.

Luego de unos minutos de silencio incómodo, Linda volvió con un poco más de olor a alcohol encima, como si hubiese bebido algo de alguna oculta petaca en sus ropas. Vestida de cuero, botas y una vestimenta eminentemente de viaje, contrastaba con el flúor y los colores brillantes del resto de la fiesta. Se sentó a un lado del pelirrojo, quien no podía dejar de pensar que era precisamente por eso que se había enamorado. No era igual al resto de las chicas, era especial. A su manera. Siguiendo sólo sus reglas.

Mello tomó un sorbo más de su whisky, mientras miraba de reojo a la pareja. La chica ya apenas caminaba el línea recta, sobre todo considerando que desde el incidente de hacía unas horas su estado no podría haberse calificado como sobrio. En parte sintió algo de lástima por el guitarrista, pero inmediatamente la autocompasión remplazó aquel sentimiento al recordar que tendría que soportar tanto las provocaciones de la castaña como las melosidades de Matt. Un peor panorama no podría haberse pintado, pensó mientras decidía ahogar aquellos pensamientos con alcohol.

Y luego de algunos minutos, en donde la cerveza, el whisky y el ron mantuvieron sus roles protagónicos, el rubio notó un movimiento por parte del guitarrista. Sólo un vacilante ademán, del que al parecer se arrepintió en seguida. El rubio respiró aliviado un segundo, pero inmediatamente después se volvió completamente hacia sus dos compañeros de viaje. Matt tenía esa cara. Esa cara de conquistador que tanto había observado esos últimos días. Sabía que intentaría algo, pero no sabía hasta dónde llegaría todo aquello. Algo, internamente, le decía que todo terminaría mal para ambos, pero otro instinto más a flor de piel le recordó que el pelirrojo no le quería en sus asuntos. Así que se obligó a tragar whisky, mientras Matt finalmente miraba a la vacilante castaña con una sonrisa.

—oye… ¿bailas? — preguntó, aún sonriente. La chica volteó hacia él con excesivo e innecesario énfasis, vacilando levemente hacia atrás en su butaca. Sonrió provocativamente, mientras tomaba un trago de su petaca.

—Como quieras…— el pelirrojo dejó su guitarra a un lado descuidadamente, mientras tomaba de la mano a la muchacha, guiándola a la pista con una sonrisa y sin notar el atento escrutinio que cierto motociclista hacía de la escena. Incluso, al descuido, había dejado su instrumento, probablemente lo más importante o lo que había cuidado más de sus pertenencias durante todo el viaje, a un lado por su ex novia. Además, la chica estaba ebria, eso por descontado, y realmente Matt tendría que ser demasiado imbécil como para no notarlo. Probablemente, pensó el rubio, antes por el contrario, lo había hecho y usaba esa circunstancia como ventaja.

Dio un último trago a su botella, estrellándola con poca ceremonia contra la barra. Mujeriego aprovechado. Suspiró, mientras la música se hacía difusa a medida que el alcohol embotaba sus sentidos. Sólo quería salir de ahí, el mareo se hacía realmente insoportable con el jaleo de las luces y las voces de los jóvenes que bailaban alegremente, moviéndose al compás de la música de moda. Se cubrió el rostro con las manos, intentando que el mundo dejara de girar. Sencillamente no había notado cuando había traspasado el límite, demasiado atento a lo que pasaba a un lado. Tragó saliva, conteniendo la náusea que subía por su garganta y respiró hondo. Aún quedaba por hacer esa noche…

La música cambió repentinamente. Quizá por un pedido de algún chico enamorado, quizá por el hecho de que llevaban un par de horas ahí y ya era hora de desalojar. Era sólo un cliché, aquel momento que los enamorados esperaban con ilusión, mirando con esa cara de "no me dejes por favor" a las chicas a quienes había invitado a bailar. Mello no tenía que esforzarse para imaginar los verdes ojos del pelirrojo suplicantes ante una obviamente reacia Linda. Alzó la vista, las luces ya no giraban tanto ni la gente se movía de aquella manera tan irritante. Todos se balanceaban lentamente al compás de una canción de una película rosa, mientras los solitarios se dedicaban a observar desde la barra.

Matt llevaba lentamente a la castaña por la cintura, sin atreverse casi a respirar. La veía, mirándole con aquellos ojos brillantes y algo enrojecidos por el alcohol, y no podía creer que una vez más la tenía entre sus brazos. La canción en sí no le gustaba, es más, la detestaba como la máxima expresión de lo comercial que puede llegar a ser la música, la banda sonora de una película, cantada por un actor famoso como si fuera poco. Pero desde ahora siempre que esta tonada sonara no podría evitar recordar aquel momento. Como un adolescente en sus mejores días de fiesta, se sintió en las nubes cuando la muchacha linda acepta salir con el rebelde de turno. Linda le había aceptado en un momento, desastrado y relajado, de poca disciplina y arisco cuando la autoridad intentaba imponerse. Y él la había aceptado también, rebelde y de gustos siempre cambiantes, libre y deseada. Era una especie de premio a su ilusión el contar con ella exclusivamente para él en aquel momento.

La chica apoyó la barbilla en su hombro, cerrando los ojos para contener el evidente mareo que le producía el girar sin pausas sobre un mismo punto. Al abrirlos, clavó su mirada en la de cierto rubio de la barra que aún les miraba a ambos balancearse lentamente. Le sonrió al motociclista, mientras este aún les miraba con expresión neutra y los brazos cruzados, estrechando un poco más fuerte al pelirrojo que ahora descendía de su cintura a sus caderas, separándose apenas unos centímetros para que ambos quedaran frente a frente, sabedor de aquellas técnicas del romance. Y delicadamente alzó una mano, atrapando la mejilla de la muchacha y mirando sus ojos verde parduzco un segundo, antes de sellar sus labios con sabor a licos con los suyos, suspirando al poco rato al ver que era correspondido con torpeza pero con intención, abrazándose a la cintura de la castaña mientras esta le echaba los brazos al cuello automáticamente, pasando de un mero roce de labios a un beso cargado de toda la melancolía del guitarrista durante todo aquel tiempo de espera. Mientras, a su alrededor, muchas parejas les imitaban y se preparaban para ir a seguir la noche a un lugar más tranquilo, hacia un mirador lejano, a mirar las estrellas desde algún auto de su propiedad, a un lugar que continuara la romántica atmósfera del momento.

Mientras en la barra, ajeno a todo aquel sentimiento presente en la pista, el alcohol amortiguó al menos un poco aquel golpe de un solitario. Aunque el golpeado no sabía muy bien la raíz de aquella sensación tan amarga que ni el whisky pudo disipar.

**+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+**

Matt llevaba a Linda de la cintura, evitándole un golpe contra el frío pavimento y esbozando una leve sonrisa. La muchacha, a su vez, apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro y mantenía sus ojos cerrados, como si nada más abrirlos sintiera el vértigo del mundo girando bajo sus pies. Unos metros más atrás de la pareja, Mello se afanaba en avanzar por su cuenta, la vista posada en sus propias botas, como si meditara. Amargas debían de ser sus meditaciones, o al menos eso sugería su rostro inexpresivo con aquellos ojos que brillaban presas de alguna fuerte emoción.

Finalmente, hallaron aquel hostal que les había llamado la atención en la tarde, en el que habían decidido pasar la noche y cerca del cual había aparcado sus vehículos. Como todo un caballero, el pelirrojo pagó una habitación para su chica, decidiendo dejarla dormir su borrachera en soledad, al mismo tiempo que también pagaba su propia habitación, preguntando si tenía un sillón, y al encontrar una respuesta negativa, dónde estaban las sábanas de recambio. Una vez más, era el único sobrio del grupo, por más que el rubio no estuviese dando problema alguno, sentado a espaldas del escritorio de la recepción y al parecer a duras penas despierto.

Dejó a Linda en la suya, convenientemente a un lado de la que había reservado para él mismo y su compañero de viaje. La dejó con delicadeza en la cama, observando su cuerpo laxo e inerme, a medida que su pecho subía y bajaba al compás de una respiración tranquila. Le sonrió, cubriéndola con una ligera sábana antes de retirarse con un suspiro ligeramente empalagoso. Ahí estaba el segundo ebrio, aún en su lugar.

Se adelantó hacia él, sorprendiéndose de que estaba plenamente consciente a pesar del persistente aroma a licor que despedía. Alzó la vista con brusquedad, mirando al pelirrojo con las cejas ligeramente alzadas.

— ¿…qué? — preguntó con brusquedad. Matt suspiró y rodó los ojos, manteniendo su sonrisa.

—ya tenemos habitación, será mejor que nos movamos. — dicho esto, le ofreció una mano para ayudarle a levantarse, ante lo que el rubio la apartó de un golpe y lo hizo por sus propios medios.

—Sólo dime cuál es la mía…— dijo, caminando con impresionante compostura por el pasillo a pesar del alcohol consumido. Como siempre, pensó el pelirrojo.

—la nuestra, querrás decir. —se puso delante del motociclista, señalándole la que exhibía un número catorce algo desprendido. Se adelantó, introduciendo la llave en la cerradura y dejando al rubio paso franco al interior. Este no se demoró más de lo necesario, buscando con la vista el armario que había oído mencionar al recepcionista y dirigiéndose sin pérdida de tiempo hacia allí, mientras Matt se estiraba y dejaba su guitarra a un lado. El día había sido excesivamente largo, y el siguiente sería sencillamente agotador, sobre todo considerando que Mello cumpliría su amenaza de hacerles despertar temprano sin duda alguna.

El rubio tendió un par de mantas de cualquier forma en el piso, sin mirar siquiera al pelirrojo. Aquella frase pugnaba por salir de su garganta, pero sencillamente sabía que no era una buena idea insinuarle siquiera algo así. Aún recordaba su exagerada reacción en el local, por lo que tenía más que claro lo que podía provocar en caso de descuidarse o no medirse en sus palabras. Y para esto, el alcohol no era precisamente una ayuda.

Finalmente, cuando el pelirrojo bostezaba y se dirigía hacia la cama de una vez, después de todo, despertarían temprano no importaba lo ebrio o sobrio que estuviera su acompañante, respiró hondo y decidió al menos intentarlo. No en vano ahora eran algo así como amigos, y aquella deuda de gratitud aún le pesaba en la conciencia. Carraspeó, llamando la atención de Matt de aquella forma, quien dejó de desabrochar sus zapatillas al oír aquello.

El rubio se volvió hacia él, clavando sus ojos en los verdes del otro joven. —Matt… vi lo de Linda. En la fiesta quiero decir.

—sí, parece que al final lo logré. Genial, ¿no? ¡Y tú que me decías algo de que no me convenía! Todo esto ha terminado bastante bien para todos… no te preocupes, ya te conseguiré otra rubia como la de Needles. — le sonrió abiertamente, al parecer pensando en realidad que aquello era todo. Sintiéndose como la nube negra sobre el carnaval, Mello prosiguió.

—no, no es…mira, debes tener en cuenta que la chica estaba ebria. Realmente ebria — el pelirrojo le miró sin comprender, su gran sonrisa vacilando ligeramente hasta componer una expresión neutra. —. Y… eso sin mencionar que fue sólo un beso. Te lo digo en serio, ten cuidado con esa chica…

—ya basta. No sé qué manía tienes con arruinar el día de la gente que te rodea, pero no dejaré que lo hagas conmigo — le miró con las cejas alzadas, como si le sorprendiera. —. En serio, pensé que te alegrarías por mí, no que intentarías ponerle un tono siniestro a todo…

—por favor, no seas infantil. No ahora. —intentando armarse de paciencia, tomó aire y cerró los ojos un segundo. — ¿un tono siniestro, dices? Sólo intento ser realista. Mira a esa chica, se nota que hace tiempo que logró superarte…— calló, mordiéndose un labio y reordenando sus argumentos. Eso no le llevaría a buen puerto. —. No intento arruinar tu fiesta ni nada, sólo te digo que estés alerta, es todo.

— ¿Por qué tendría que estar alerta? Ella no me engañaría ni nada…— nuevamente, el rubio se mordió la lengua. Debía ser delicado al menos por esta vez, al menos con esta persona. —. Además, hoy nos besamos y no oí que se quejara… ¿qué más puedo pedir?

—ambos sabemos mejor que nadie que un beso no significa nada a menos que tú le des un significado. — le recordó el rubio, alzando una ceja. — ¿o me dirás que todos, absolutamente todos los que has dado, han sido "especiales" o algo así?

—Yo no dije eso…— se retractó Matt, sorprendiéndose al notar que estaba de pie y que inconscientemente se había acercado al motociclista, mirándole ahora desde arriba. —. No soy un niño idiota, por más que insistas en tratarme como uno.

—no te comportes como uno, en ese caso — vio el rostro del pelirrojo contraerse ligeramente. Había dado donde más dolía, a pesar de sus esfuerzos. Y si ya lo había arruinado, ¿por qué contenerse más? —. Esa mujer no te conviene, ya pasó de ti, por más que insistas en pregonar a los cuatro vientos que aún la quieres. Deberías superarla, algún día te encontrarás con una chica que de verdad te aprecie o algo así. Sólo lo digo por tu…

No alcanzó a terminar la frase, ya que Matt le tomó del cuello de su chaqueta y le obligó a levantarse. Uno a uno, había golpeado en los puntos más sensibles de aquel muchacho que ya no era tan muchacho pero que insistía en serlo en ciertos aspectos. Le miró con expresión neutra, aún seguro de sus argumentos, mientras el pelirrojo mantenía una expresión furibunda pero, curiosamente, herida.

—eres un maldito insensible. ¿Qué te importa que yo la ame mientras puedas seguir autocompadeciéndote? Claro, si ella me acepta perderías público, ¿no es así? — el rubio soltó una risa amarga antes de replicar, para nada intimidado por el ánimo del guitarrista.

—ojalá mi vida fuera tan simple, ¿sabes? — dijo con sarcasmo. Matt estrujó un poco más fuerte la chaqueta de cuero, hasta que sus nudillos se blanquearon.

—mi vida tampoco es fácil, pero claro, como si te importara. Si lo que quieres es que te dejen solo, entonces vete. Nadie aquí te va a extrañar.

—no soy un idiota impulsivo como tú. Es verdad, me desagradas, sobre todo cuando comienzas a decir idioteces de este estilo, pero no soy estúpido — entrecerró los ojos, sintiendo algo que hacía tiempo no sentía: el placer de desahogarse en alguien más. —. Sé lo que me conviene, y en este momento eso sería mantenerte a mi lado con el trato. Aún necesito el dinero, y empeñaste tu palabra para esto.

—nunca tuve dudas sobre eso. No me sorprende que sigas siendo un bastardo egoísta. — a pesar de que las palabras destilaban veneno, el rubio no pudo dejar de notar cómo sus ojos se abrillantaban y cómo su expresión viraba a la decepción.

—y tú sigues siendo un muchacho que no sabe lo que le conviene. Sigues tropezando con la misma piedra, no maduras ni aunque te destrocen el corazón.

—si de verdad hubieses querido a alguien, sabrías lo que siento. — le espetó el pelirrojo, tragando saliva a medida que el diálogo iba minando su ánimo.

—según parece, sé de esto más que tú. Sólo es un capricho todo esto, si te conformas con un beso entre borrachos ya pasa a ser algo así como desesperación.

— ¿Qué insinúas? — le espetó, ya cerca de quebrarse.

—no insinúo, ya te lo he dicho. Nadie puede pasar tanto tiempo enamorado sin ser correspondido, o ni siquiera habiendo visto a quien supuestamente quiere. No es amor todo esto, solamente es un capricho. Claro, como es la única chica que te ha rechazado, no es extraño que te afecte, pero si tuvieras un mínimo de madurez…

Todo se volvió rojo por un segundo, el dolor tardó una milésima de segundo en hacerse consciente, pero llegó finalmente. Lanzó un quejido, sujetándose la nariz y la boca y sintiendo un manantial incontenible entre sus dedos. No necesitaba ver para saber que le habían destrozado la cara de un puñetazo.

Sintió la pared contra su espalda, y ahí se apoyó mientras el aturdimiento pasaba lentamente. Alzó la vista, encontrándose con la mirada sorprendida de Matt y su puño aún alzado entre ambos, con ligeras manchas de sangre en los nudillos. Parecía no saber muy bien lo que acababa de hacer, y abrió los ojos de par en par siguiendo las gotas que manaban de su mano cerrada sobre su nariz hacia el suelo. Hizo el ademán de acercarse, pero antes que pudiese hacer un movimiento Mello dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación, sin sentirse con fuerzas como para devolver el golpe por alguna razón, y mientras el pelirrojo aún vacilaba en medio de la habitación que ambos, se suponía, compartirían.

**+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+**

Dejó caer la tercera botella de la madrugada al suelo, ya definitivamente sedado. Ya había perdido la cuenta de las horas que llevaba sentado en el suelo de la habitación que había arrendado para sí solo, pero debían de ser muchas a juzgar por el hecho de que los pájaros ya cantaban y una claridad gris y fría se hacía presente en las ventanas. Sentía el aire congelado contra sus brazos, pero no tenía frío. Y supuso que podía echarle la culpa al whisky de eso.

La botella que había dejado caer aún despertaba ligeros ecos de cristal contra madera a medida que rodaba por el suelo, recorriendo el camino desde su mano inerte hasta el talón de su bota de aquella manera, pero estaba demasiado ocupado pensando en todo lo que había sucedido en el día como para reparar en ello o que le preocupara el estar derramándose whisky encima.

Se palpó la nariz, aún palpitante y obviamente hinchada, para luego pasar a cubrir todo su rostro con una mano, o al menos la mitad izquierda, el costado quemado. Todo había sido tan confuso, y ahora lo que seguía era aún más confuso.

Linda se le había insinuado. Y lanzado, posteriormente. ¿Por qué? ¿A caso no tenía suficiente con Matt? No lo comprendía, no podía comprenderlo realmente. Pero lo que sí debería poder analizar con relativa facilidad era el hecho de por qué él debía rechazarla. Inmediatamente pensó en el pelirrojo, sería de muy mala clase hacer algo así. Pero había algo más. Sencilla y llanamente, ella le desagradaba.

Dejó caer la mano sobre su regazo, sin tener clara conciencia de ello en realidad. Le desagradaba, le desagradaban las chicas en general. Siempre buscando un príncipe que sabían que no iban a hallar, y mucho menos en él. Siempre observando su motocicleta y sus andares seguros antes que intentar acercarse demasiado. Él era el pandillero interesante, una imagen, nada más.

Sólo Halle había logrado llamar su atención, aquellas renuentes y eternas charlas en el patio del orfanato le habían hecho ver que ella realmente se preocupaba por él. Pero del resto, ni hablar.

Y recordó que Matt, antes de que todo se complicara con la llegada de aquella muchacha, también había intentado conocerle. Y él tercamente se había negado. Pero claro, aquello no era lo mismo. Esa sensación de impotencia al ver que se acercaba a esa chica que le prometía el cielo mientras a sus espaldas lo intentaba con otro no tenía nada que ver con el asunto. Y esas verdades que le había dicho al pelirrojo por el puro gusto de descargar sus frustraciones definitivamente no habían sido un burdo intento de venganza.

Dejó caer la cabeza contra la pared, mirando el techo mientras suspiraba levemente. Aquello había sido vana crueldad, siendo que Matt no tenía la culpa de aquella sensación de impotencia. Todo era consecuencia de su ingenuidad, mientras Linda se aprovechaba de ello para pasar las penas cuando él la hubo rechazado. Ella se había aprovechado de un pobre joven enamorado, un joven que definitivamente podría aspirar a alguien mejor. Un alguien que realmente apreciara su constante preocupación y alegría, que aprendiera a necesitar su reposada sonrisa y a soportar su constante inmadurez. No alguien que se aprovechara de ella.

Destapó una última botella, decidido a no parar hasta que su conciencia se desvaneciera. Y quizá de esa forma lograría apagar las reflexiones que le habían mantenido despierto hasta que un ligero rayo dorado cortara el cielo matutino de Bakersfield.

**+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+**

El pelirrojo abrió los ojos con vacilación, aún somnoliento. Remoloneó un segundo de más, volviéndose en las sábanas y abrazándose a la almohada un segundo antes de sentarse en su lecho. Miró a ambos lados, sintiendo una especie de vacío al notar la habitación vacía… al menos hasta recordar cómo le había reventado la nariz al rubio la noche anterior.

Suspiró, intentando convencerse de que lo había merecido. Después de todo, a él también le había tocado soportar golpes cuando le daban sus achaques en medio de una borrachera. Pero por alguna razón, mientras finalmente se levantaba y recogía sus escasas pertenencias, sorprendiéndose de la manera en que estaban regadas por el piso a pesar de no ser más que su camisa, su guitarra y sus zapatillas, sintió que no había sido lo mismo. Por más que le costara admitirlo, aquellos golpes que el rubio le había propinado en un momento de descontrol le parecían, sino más válidos, más justificables que el único que él mismo le había dado.

Recordó lo que le había dicho la noche anterior, esas frases tan hirientes y dichas al parecer con toda intención de herirle. Realmente había logrado su objetivo, pero, pensó mientras examinaba sus nudillos aún resentidos por el golpe contra el rostro del motociclista y con un par de persistentes gotas de un rojo oscurecido que se apresuró a quitar con saliva y una esquina de la sábana, no sabía si su reacción había sido la correcta, rebajarse al nivel de un ebrio no del todo consiente. De verdad había logrado hacerle sentir como un estorbo, como cuando sus padres le decían que era un mediocre por esperar vivir de su música. Probablemente, más que lo dicho, era eso lo que le había hecho reaccionar mal.

Debía explicárselo. Eran amigos supuestamente, y no le haría gracia perder aquello. Se dirigió a la ventana, evaluando la hora del día que sería. Y con un sobresalto comprobó que era más de mediodía.

Sintió un vuelco en el estómago. Mello había dicho que partirían temprano. Y en el estado en que estaban las cosas, no le extrañaría que se hubiese ido sin él.

Salió de la habitación apresuradamente, yendo hacia el exterior y buscando con la mirada la knuckehead, respirando aliviado cuando la halló en el mismo lugar en donde había estado la noche pasada, junto a la motocicleta de Linda. Casi parecía que el día anterior no había ocurrido. Oyó un ruido a sus espaldas, sobresaltándose al notar que el rubio salía del hostal frotándose las sienes como si tuviera jaqueca, al parecer sin reparar aún en su presencia. Notó una ligera mancha opaca en su chaqueta, apartando la vista a los pocos segundos al notar que había sido obra suya.

Los pesados pasos del rubio se detuvieron de súbito, ante lo que el pelirrojo alzó la vista. Se encontró con el rostro siempre neutro del motociclista, sin ver mayores diferencias en su actitud… excepto por sus ojos. Parecían fríos, sin ese brillo afable del último tiempo. Exactamente iguales a los de aquella mirada cuando recién se habían conocido en un bar en medio de la carretera.

Sin embargo, Mello no hizo nada más que pasar por su lado y dirigirse a su motocicleta, arrancándola y colocándose el casco con visera. A la luz del sol, era imposible ver su rostro bajo el cristal reflectante. El pelirrojo se adelantó unos centímetros, sin saber cómo reaccionar ni cómo medir su ánimo. Sencillamente le ignoraba, o más aún, era indiferente.

—Oye…— dudó un segundo cuando aquel rostro cubierto giró hacia él, pero prosiguió al cabo de una pausa. — aún viajamos juntos, ¿no es así?

—un trato es un trato. — le espetó el rubio fríamente, presionando un poco más fuerte el volante.

—Sí, lo supuse…— el motociclista se permitió sólo una segunda mirada, sabiendo que intentaba olvidar lo que le había dicho en la noche, atribuyéndoselo probablemente al alcohol u otra excusa. Excusas que él no necesitaba. O creía merecer, en realidad.

—si ibas a montar, monta de una vez. — escupió las palabras, comenzando a enfadarse. Ese idiota era realmente ingenuo, tratándole con compasión aunque le hubiese insultado. Él no necesitaba compasión por parte de nadie, mucho menos de alguien a quien había despreciado a sabiendas de que lo hacía.

Matt le miró con resentimiento, sin comprender su actitud. Intentaba realmente ser comprensivo, pero todo lo que obtenía era hostilidad por parte del rubio. Suspiró con cansancio. Él también había dicho un par de cosas la noche anterior, pero realmente aquella escena parecía confirmar sus palabras antes que desmentirlas. Mello sólo quería estar solo, desdeñaba la ayuda de todo el mundo y aún más la compañía y la amistad.

—creo que eso haré…— unos pasos rápidos le interrumpieron, y al voltear notó que Linda salía rápidamente del hostal con marcadas ojeras y colocándose su chaqueta de cuero rápidamente.

— ¡vaya, casi creí que no me esperarían! — les dijo, bufando con enojo. —. En serio, podrían haber sido un poco más caballeros y haberme despertado al menos…

Montó en su motocicleta, arrancándola y colocándose así mismo el casco. El pelirrojo la miró unos segundos, volviéndose luego hacia Mello, que ya había retirado la vista. Dos motocicletas, dos motociclistas y un solo pasajero.

—Linda, ¿puedo ir contigo? — preguntó luego de una pausa. La muchacha se volvió hacia él, encogiéndose de hombros.

—me da igual. Sube si quieres.

Dicho esto, Matt se subió tras la chica, sujetándose a su cintura e intentando no volver la vista a un lado, en donde el rubio podría o no estar observándole. Sin embargo, este pronto aceleró y partió en busca de la Highway 99, la nueva ruta que tomarían, perpendicular a la avenida principal, y seguido de cerca por Linda y su nuevo pasajero, quien se preguntaba si, después de todo, la elección que había hecho había sido la correcta.

* * *

_...sí, yo siempre arruiando las cosas XD_

_ojalá no se les haya hecho eterno, en serio, mis mejores deseos XD_

_la situación se complica, de nuevo, y ya veremos cómo se las arregla Matt para resolver la situación..._

_las preguntas de este chap son evidentes XD ¿por qué Linda tan lanzada? ¿por qué Mello tan hosco? y una al menos tendrá respuesta en el próximo episodio, muajaja o algo así._

_Reviews!_

**+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+**

******_darklover71_**

_Hola_

_y bueh, wee sí que te haré odiarla XD pero Linda tiene sus motivos... no mentira, la verdad es que no =__= pero todo se sabrá en su momento, luego._

_Mello es... lindo por definición. Al pobre no le ha tocado facil y ahora tampoco le tocará facil la verdad =__= soy mala parece._

_ah! no te preocupes, yo le hablo al documento de word y a los personajes cuando estoy pensando en lo que sigue, así que es normal xDD (o quizá las dos somos un poco extrañas... nah XD)_

_hm sí, ahora vienen dos chaps otra vez XD por las razones que expliqué arriba y porque no me gusta publicar desde los notebooks... aunque aun asi lo hago =__=_

_buehh que andes bien y siento la tardanza... otra vez XD_

_Adieu!_

**_123 xD _**

_Hola_

_hmm... la verdad, un número exacto no te podría dar XD las cosas pueden cambiar repentinamente, pero te digo un número tentativo...más o menos 10 chaps. Lo sé, es un asco XD pero qué se le va a hacer._

_que andes bien y nos leemos luego ^^_

_Adieu!_

**_MixedBody_**

_Hola_

_jaja que bien que te hayan gustado los chaps...hm, bueno, Linda tiene su papel en la historia, ya lo verás más adelante ;)_

_yo también la detesto x'D pero no durará mucho, así que no te acostumbres a ella jajaja_

_el pobre Mello... XD aún no sabe del todo lo que quiere, pero pronto lo va a averiguar..._

_yay! me encanta que te encante como escribo, y que sigas a mi presidente favorito de la vida ^^ ese también sigue en breve, estoy proactiva en vacaciones...xD bueno todo lo proactiva que una puede estar levantándose a las 3 de la tarde..._

_gracias por todo y que andes bien :)_

_Adieu!_

**_kurenai95_**

_Hola_

_jajaja bueno, espero que no te haya hecho esperar mucho esta vez =__= pero para compensar una vez más subo dos en uno :B_

_bueno, no me llegaron por navidad ni nada, creo que tendría que reclamar XD pero gracias por los buenos deseos (ojala fueran mios D:)_

_yay! muchas gracias y que andes muy bien y nos leemos luego :D_

_Adieu!_

**_Kika_**

_Hola_

_primero lo primero: review 1 xD_

_jajaja xDDD "Pintorezcos" sabía que amarías a Dave, en cierta forma me recuerda a Axl Rose...en cierta forma bizarra XD creo que de hecho es como una caricatura de él, pero con un poco más de instinto paternal :B Y sí! son los mejores idiotas de los que Matty se pudo rodear XD_

_jajaja Kika y sus pensamientos bizarros... te aseguro que esos chicos solo tienen los agujeros correspondientes XD en caso de que hayan quedado dudas al respecto jajajajaja_

_XD del mal eso de Quito, pero supongo que en algun momento debía de hacer frío allá, con su clima perfecto todo el año ¬¬..._

_jajaja broma, ya tu sabes (...)_

_...D: ojala hubiese conocido lo de las caracolas antes de la ultima prueba de fisica... fue un fracaso y quizá si hubiese tenido mi caracola en ese momento mi promedio sería mejor XD_

_Kami se ha escapado de los amables hombres de blanco *O* quizá lo hayas notado por el nulo cambio en mi cordura... sigo igual de loca que antes! YAAAAAAAY!! y aparte, del MAL lo del brazo D: malos, ya los eliminare con mi Death Note ¬¬_

_hm sabes? estuve pensando que deberia irme de vacaciones por allá XD pero claro, si no tengo plata para hacer cosplay, menos para irme de vacas al extranjero =__= bueno, era un buen plan XD_

_...creeme, para mí que lo escribo no es mejor D: esque... SÉ CUANTO SUFREN EN REALIDAD! Y...Y ME DA PENA... pero como me dijiste, lamentablemente es necesario, es una transición y esas cosas TT-TT_

_jaja eso es por el chap de MP si no me equivoco, y sí, ahora lo leo y me gusta XD Kami contradictoria... de todas maneras XD_

_segundo lo segundo, supongo XD: review 2_

_Linda es una pendeja =__= y dudo que oculte algo demasiado profundo o algo que no sospechemos todos y todas excepto Matty =__= este pelirrojo negado..._

_XD jaja esta Linda no tiene nada que ver con la de MP, ella es un poco más madura... o lo aparenta por lo menos XD la de acá es sencillamente una pendeja desagradable =__=_

_jajaja, y ya viste que sí, a la chica le gustan los rudos parece...y como dice, no quiere "hacer de madre" toda la vida... esa frase es algo que Kami diría O_o soy mala? D; bueno, yo no haría lo que sigue eso sí..._

_y Mello de celestino mejor se consigue trabajo de niñero XD (OMFG tuve una imágen bastante bizarra de Mello preparando leche y cambiando pañales O_O creo que mucho compu me afecta el cerebro XD)_

_y bueh, ojala que tu también andes bien y esas cosas ^^ pero siempre recuerda: Matt no tiene la culpa, es su mojo XDDD_

_Adieu!_

**_By-TiNKi _**

_Hola_

_...hm... la verdad de las cosas, no lo se XD lo siento .__. voy a revisar y te aviso D:_

_jaja XD sí, supongo que la saqué del canon... pero bueno, servía para la historia XD si la chica nunca fue de las niñas buenas la verdad...le pegó el vicio a Matt :B (el de los cigarros)_

_jaja como ya he dicho, esta pareja es rara en más de un sentido, y no porque Mello sea dominante o posesivo significa que sea el seme.. y maldita sea ahí va la sorpresa XD (a mi tampoco me gusta él de seme la verdad, aquí entre nos o.o)_

_y sí, ese grupo de idiotas con las mejores intenciones al final lo dejaron ahí tirado XD ellos tienen la culpa de todo jajajaja_

_la verdad, aún queda fic para rato, pero las cosas se precipitarán aún más. Sólo espero terminarlo antes de marzo, porque si no las deprimiré a ustedes parece XD. Y Matty está ciego ¬¬ es un idiota. Pero lamentablemente va a pagar su estupidez u.u_

_sobre los motivos de Linda, si es que tiene alguno ¬¬, se sabrá más adelante... en breve la verdad ^^(ella no me cae bien D: pero es necesaria)_

_y sí! ya salieron de la arena y ahora se les harán las cosas más fáciles... o no...ahí se verá_

_bueh nos estamos leyendo ^^ que andes bien_

_Adieu!_

**_ManaMM_**

_Hola_

_y yo te responderé, que yo también =___=_

_esup .__. que andes bien_

_Adieu!_

**_Dyui18_**

_Hola_

_jajaja, sí, es extraño, a que nadie se lo esperaba XD_

_pero bueno, era la idea... genial que haya resultado *-*_

_sí, pero ahora tendrás más motivos para odiarla, créeme... D:_

_bueno, entonces te tengo buenas noticias: aún queda fic para rato!... no, espera, no huyas XD_

_buehh que andes bien y esas cosas^^ nos leemos luego_

_Adieu!_

**_:)_**

_Hola_

_Oh, cierto que si?? Mello es un amors *O* lo amo_

_Matty idiota =___= te encuentro toda la razón... pero ya madurará, creo_

_ohh sí, Linda algo tiene, es una maldita inmadura ¬¬ me cae mal D:_

_jaja bueno, espero que no mueras D: pero aca vienen dos chaps para ver si no has muerto_

_y bueno! cuentame O_O los viste? el Jose Oliver es un amor ^^ una vez me respondio una entrevista via mail *O* y mi blog... cuidado, XD no sabes lo que puedes encontrar ahí... O_O_

_y bueh, me parece ^^ que andes bien y miles de piropos y esas cosas :D_

_Adieu!_

**_Lacrima93 _**

_Hola_

_una cosa antes que nada: Feliz Cumple ^^ que cumplas más pero que ojo, no se noten BD_

_...wooo ahora soy Kami-sama...ok, como quieras XD_

_(a este paso voy a terminar megalomana matando criminales con una libretita y ASDADS conoceré a L y a sus sucesores?? que venga la locura! XD)_

_wee te gusta como escribo ^^ gracias el apoyo es bien recibido_

_CHAN el final, tema peliagudo [mirada misteriosa] no puedo decir nada XD pero pronto más besos y más MxM..._

_la verdad de deveras, yo tampoco quiero que se acabe D: me gusta escribir longfics e ir desarrollando la historia... como que me va a dar pena dejarlo y estoy segura de que querarán cabos sueltos... TT-TT_

_bueno, Linda no morirá ni nada... D: de hecho, dejará huella... pero bueno, es necesaria una transición ):_

_qué pasará en esa mente cubierta de pelo rubio?? hm, no lo sé (de hecho sí XD) pero pronto lo sabremos..._

_bueh! me alegro que te haya gustado y ojala que este chap y el que sigue te hayan gustado tambien ^^_

_y que la hayas pasado bn pa tu cumple :D_

_Adieu!_

**_ari!_**

_Hola_

_yay! hay más de eso hoy XD, este chap estaba listo y fue como... hm... bueno el caso es que ya tengo el otro listo asi que lo subo ^^_

_jajajaajaj evidentemente XD el pobre Matt y sus amigotes, creeme que no era para nada dramático XD_

_Dave, jajajaja, parece que es el gran favorito por acá XD, y aquí entre nos, volverá a salir ^^_

_wooo eres la única que no odia a Linda, y bueno, haces bien, no hay que desgastarse con pendejas XD_

_yo tampoco quiero D: me cuesta un mundo eso de... cómo se dice? cerrar ciclos XD y este en especial no quiero cerrarlo XD pero dudo que me queden ideas como para hacerlo eterno XD o seguir haciendolo original_

_ehm, lo siento, no entendí mucho tu historia =__= pero creo que comprendí lo escencial, y te digo que es del MAL eso D: no sé qué haría si me pasara algo así, probablemente no le volvería a hablar... XD_

_(hay calcomanías de Mello? OMFG quiero una *O*)_

_bueno acá actualicé al fin, debería haberlo hecho ¬¬ (Kami se reta a sí misma XD) pero ojala que haya valido la pena la espera ^^_

_bueh que andes bien y... muajaja no se si me porte bien pero Mello y Matt sí se portan bien, yo los obligo *-*_

_jaja ok esup nos leemos luego_

_Adieu!_

**_Deidi Jeevas _**

_Hola_

_yay! que comience el desmadre! XD_

_jajaja esa es la labor de los padres ¬¬ de hecho, parece que pronto vendrán por mí... XD_

_pero bueno, ojala que no te pase lo mismo y que puedas leer los dos chaps *O*_

_''!_

_wow, esa es nueva *-* y más larga XD_

_y sí, lamentablemente esa era la idea. Linda se quedará mosqueando un poco más, no demasiado, pero sí va a ser muy desagradable :/_

_pero en cierta forma, será bueno, sobre todo para acelerar las cosas un poco... ya verás a lo que me refiero ^^_

_woooo y como te fue? espero que bien y que hayas tenido un año PRO *O*_

_sobre los ricos de la banda XD, son una mezcla de varios músicos que conozco y admiro ^^ a vers..._

_Dave: de nombre y físico es Dave Mustaine, vocalista de Megadeth *O* (quizá con el pelo un poco más oscuro), pero de perso por alguna razón me recuerda a Axl Rose de los Guns XD, muy exageradamente_

_Nick: su nombre me recuerda al de Nikki Sixx de Mötley Crüe, y también su personalidad la verdad XD, quizá también tiene un aire a Slash por su relación con Dave ^^_

_Mike: el baterista de Dream Theater se llama Mike Portnoy, quien se autoenseñó a tocar batería XD eso es algo que me esperaría de mi Mike, la verdad jajaja. Por personalidad, es un poco el que da el equilibrio en el resto del grupo junto con Matt, así que su perso es mía parece .__._

_sigue dibujando! tu estilo es original y me cae bn XD y no te preocupes, son detalles ^^_

_esup .__. que andes bien y esas cosas ^^_

_Adieu!_

_PD1: MÁS...MÁS! :D_

_PD2: MP se viene otra vez y bastante gracioso XD_

**_loli-gothic_**

_Hola_

_en respuesta a tu review *-*_

_1- no entendí YAAAAY! BD_

_2- hmm... en eso estamos casi de acuerdo xD_

_3- woooo te fleshe XD_

_gracias! yo tampoco quiero que se acabe la verdad, y aunque el chap anterior suene a despedida aún quedan motos para rato XD_

_oohh sí, Linda tiene su influencia en la relación de este par, supongo que ya viste algo de eso en este chap, pero en el siguiente es aún más claro..._

_...sabes? cuando leí lo de que se vaya por un tubo, me acordé de Mario BD wee XD_

_bueh que andes bien y esas cosas ^^_

_Adieu!_

**_Queicco_**

_Hola_

_...:O wow, gracias! muchas muchisimas gracias ^^ me alegro de que te guste y no tengas dudas de que la terminaré como sea :D_

_seguiré subiendo así me quede sin internet (cómo? no lo sé, pero lo haré *O*)_

_gracias de nuevo ^^ las recomendaciones son bien recibidas :)_

_que andes muy bien y nos leemos luego ^^_

_Adieu!_

**_YAAREELAA_**

_Hola_

_hm, a ver, como es normal en el resto del mundo, comenzaré por lo primero y seguiré con lo segundo XD_

_review 1:_

_jajaja esa banda completa son mis OCs favoritos hasta ahora ^^ les tengo bastante cariño y quien sabe si escribo algo más sobre ellos XD sería una historia anexa o qué se yo..._

_Dave y Nick son los más carismáticos del grupo XD pero son dos malditos polos opuestos, así que se pelean bastante XD y Nick suele tener ese ánimo que lo caracteriza... XD_

_jaja sobre eso, tranquila, ellos son como hermanos para Matty y él para ellos, son como una familia o algo así (una familia disfuncional, muy disfuncional xD)_

_yay! me alegro que te hayan caído bien, porque tienen un papel en lo que queda de la historia también...sobre todo Dave, la verdad..._

_review 2:_

_JAJAJAAJ con todo y motocicleta? hm, su vehículo es bastante bueno XD y muy bonito también... pero nada supera a la Knuckehead, no crees?_

_oh sí, a la chica le gustó el rubio rudo, y ahora anda por ahí volviendose cariñosa con Matty... mal mal mal niña_

_bueno, Mello lo intentó, que nadie diga lo contrario u.u_

_(OMFG si el MxM dominara el mundo sería genial! ahora que lo pienso, Mello querría todo el chocolaye del mundo D; qué hay para nosotras??? pero bueno, todo sea por el yaoi no?)_

_jaja me alegra que te haya gustado, Mötley tiene un gran papel en lo que se viene del fic_

_eso es! que andes bien y esas cosas y ojala que el chap te haya gustado ^^_

_Adieu!_

**_Luna Ultravioleta_**

_Hola_

_oh sí, Linda se trae algo pero nada demasiado apoteósico o que no nos esperemos la verdad, de hecho, pienso que todo, todo el mundo tiene una idea acerca de lo que va a pasar... menos Matt =__=_

_bueno, Mello hace lo posible por cuidarlo, pero no le resulta del todo... a ver cómo se arreglan!_

_yo también extraño esos momentos la verdad, y no puedo esperar para volver a escribirlos :( pero bueno, que vendrán, vendrán_

_y sí, hay algunas cosas que no sabemos de Matt, y sobre todo que Mello no sabe acerca de Matt, y es natural que eso le intrigue... o no? bueno, en el siguiente hay más sobre eso_

_jajaj Mike es el equilibrio, alguien debe imponerle cordura a ese grupo de locos XD y sí, sabremos más de ellos, probablemente veamos su infancia o la de algunos de ellos la verdad, y también tendrán un papel en el fic ^^_

_bueno, ojala que este chap y el siguiente te hayan gustado ^^_

_que andes bien y nos leemos :D_

_Adieu!_

**_heyy_**

_Hola_

_oh sí, tengo planes para este grupo... XD_

_bueno, me alegra que te guste, la verdad es que esta parte me ha costado un poco escribirla porque no me gusta del todo el personaje de Linda, pero pronto las cosas se arreglarán ^^_

_el triángulo, definitivamente se establece cómo van las cosas, y eso será malo para el hígado de cierta persona... XD_

_bueno, un beso tmbn ^^ y cuidate igualmente :D_

_Adieu!_

_PD: intentaré ir rápido a partir de ahora, que se viene lo bueno XD_

**_tetra_**

_Hola_

_jaja es normal odiar a Linda, casi todos aquí los hacemos... XD_

_y que a nadie le extrañe que vaya detrás de Mello, el rubio ese tiene lo suyo *¬*_

_jajaj crees tú? bueno, en el estado en que están las cosas es un poco difícil que se de de la forma que todos queremos y esperamos XD, y además, soy de esas personas que hasta los diez chaps no se sabe si se quieren matar o se quieren dar... XD jajaj broma, pero pronto veremos shonen-ai entre estos dos..._

_BESO TAMBIÉN *O*y que andes muy bien_

_Adieu!_

**_FanDeMxM_**

_Hola_

_gracias! me alegro de que el chap te guste, a mi no del todo XD pero eso es usual creo...xDD_

_wow! gracias por seguirme, y no te preocupes por los comentarios, ahora conversamos no más ^^_

_sobre el blog: creo que he de hacerte la recomendación habitual XD cuidado con eso, puede provocar jaqueca y otros síntomas indeseables XD_

_:D gracias por el apoyo! lo del plagio ya está solucionado, me dijeron que el blog en cuestión fue borrado y ya hasta me había dado una disculpa. Aún así, estaré atenta, y me han dicho que hay en otros lugares pero no he podido pescarlos ¬¬_

_bueno, aún así, gracias por todo ^^_

_me alegra que te guste mi forma de escribir ^^se agradece el comentario :D_

_esup ^^ que andes muy bien y esas cosas_

_Adieu!_

**_Stef Keehl _**

_Hola_

_wow me encanta que te encante! *O* muchas gracias, en serio ^^_

_y bienvenida al maravilloso mundo fangirlista! y al MxM, que de verdad son la pareja más sepsi de la vida (lo dice una obsesa, cuidado XD)_

_^^ gracias! se agradece el apoyo y que bien que te gusten mis historias! :D_

_jaja eso sí, cuidado con , me ha tocado ver algunas cosas que... a veces es mejor no ver XD, como al estirar al máximo la definición de pareja CRACK, nunca lo hagas XD_

_yay! lo mismo digo, feliz año nuevo hiperatrasado y ojala que haya habido torta por allá! (no hubo aca=___= pero sí un buen vinacho y sidra para brindar XD)_

_jaja ok, que andes bien y esas cosas :D_

_Adieu!_

_PD general: YO TAMBIÉN! BD_

**_M&M's holic _**

_Hola_

_yay! me encanta que te guste ^^ gracias por pasar!_

_bueno, traigo dos chaps en uno otra vez :D espero que te gusten y esas cosas ^^_

_y esup :) que andes bien y volas locas_

_Adieu!_

**_Funeral _**

_Hola_

_je, no te preocupes, yo también me demoré su resto en subir, y NO DEBERÍA ¬¬ XD_

_hm, bueno, acá de nuevo van dos .__. como que poco más y ya se me hace costumbre XD y una vez más, no debería XD_

_Linda no es demasiado misteriosa, la verdad, pero sí oculta algo que probablemente todos sospechan ya menos Matt =__= el amor y esas cosas suele cegar a las personas..._

_sobre tu pregunta, la verdad no viajan juntos. Sólo iban en la misma dirección, y como se conocían decidieron compartir datos y esas cosas. Pero Linda nunca dijo que estaba viajando con ellos... y ya te suelto muchas pistas así que mejor me callo XD_

_ah, la chica tenía que aparecer y hacer ruido, más que nada para acelerar las cosas, y a mi tampoco me hace gracia que se interponga entre ambos ¬¬ el maldito muro de la heterosexualidad, podríamos decir XD_

_Purple Haze, runin' in my veins! OMFG mi maestro Hendrix! jaja, como dato, Matt es fan de Hendrix en el fic XD así que no sería raro que en algun momento se mandara un cover o algo así :B_

_a todo esto, qué dice realmente? 'Scuse me While I Kiss the Sky o 'Scuse me While I Kiss This Guy?? siempre que lo escucho me entra la duda XD y aunque la letra oficial diga que es "The Sky", se escucha extraño en la canción misma... XD_

_bueno, cuidate también y nos leemos luego ^^_

_Adieu!_

**+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+**

_Reviews, muchos reviews!_

_OMFG y puede ser que para la otra pasemos los 200!! que emoción! *O*_

_de ser así, lloraré XD y buscaré alguna forma de agradacerles... (quieren que les cante alguna canción? estoy dispuesta a hacerlo para agradecer XD)_

_jaja bueno, que anden bien y esas cosas ^^_

_ah sí, antes de que se me vaya, un mensaje a las chicas que leen esto, y perdónenme pero no puedo evitar soltarles esta vaina XD_

_no se emborrachen! ya vemos lo mal que se puede llegar a estar si una chica se emborracha, y Linda puede dar gracias a que Matt la cuidaba al menos, porque cualquier tipejo rancio puede ir y aprovecharse de una mina ebria *-* así que cuidado!_

_...y ahora que lo pienso, para los chicos también va XD Cuidado con los excesos! pueden hacer cosas de las que se arrepientan_

_yaps, ahora sí dejé de dar la lata ^^_

_Adieu!_


	18. La Revancha del Ángel Caído

_Hola!_

_chap 18 yay! este me gusta más..._

_...no del todo, pero está mejor._

_Pasan muchas cosas a lo largo de este chap, que abarca dos días. Aún tenemos a nuestros chicos peleados y esas cosas, y ya veremos qué pasa con eso._

_Y también, tendremos la revancha de Mello, en varios sentidos..._

_**Disc: **noooooo me pertenecen. Esup .__._

_**Música:**_

_hmm... esta vez me costó un poco más. Pero al final me decidí por la que está sonando en mis oídos desde hace una semana XD_

_**Mötley Crüe**, con el tema no tan conocido pero que yo amo, **Too Young To Fall In Love**_

_**link:** http: // www. youtube .com /watch?v=XBxlAATrd-E (sin espacios... no tengo la menor idea de quién es el viejito del principio del video XD)_

_y esup... fic!_

**

* * *

18. La revancha del Ángel Caído**

Silencio. No había palabras, no había conversaciones ni preguntas. Sólo silencio, representado por el silbar del viento y el rugido de los motores, tanto de las motos como de los autos de alrededor. Matt se aferraba a la cintura de su chica, después de haberla besado la noche anterior, e incluso después de que ella aceptara viajar junto a él. Pero por alguna razón, su felicidad era incompleta.

Un ligero cosquilleo incómodo en el estómago le recordaba constantemente y una a una, como uno de aquellas caricaturas móviles que solía hacer en los bordes de sus cuadernos de clase para luego moverlas a placer, las escenas de la noche anterior. Por un lado, estaba la felicidad de haber retomado "algo" con Linda, pero por otro estaba la pelea que había desencadenado ese mismo hecho. Algo no estaba bien respecto a eso.

Miró hacia un lado, sus ojos protegidos por los goggles, y observó al motociclista sentado y echado en su asiento, las manos extendidas para tomar el manubrio de su motocicleta, el casco cubriendo su expresión facial. No podía saber si iba disfrutando de su retomada libertad o también pensaba en lo de ayer. No tenía forma de saberlo tampoco, ya que estaba fuera de cuestión preguntarle siquiera. Pero todo aquello le escocía en la conciencia, el hecho de estar en malas relaciones con la única persona que le había ayudado. Ya que aún recordaba que aquel bar estaba lleno de motociclistas, pero que sólo uno se había detenido y había mirado hacia atrás. Y no había sido sólo una vez.

Brevemente, aún oculto por el casco, el rubio se volvió hacia él, y casi estaba seguro de haber visto sus ojos por un momento antes de que se volviera nuevamente a la carretera. Como si no le extrañara en lo más mínimo.

Maldijo internamente. ¿Por qué le importaba? No tendría por qué hacerlo, él debería estar feliz por su propia felicidad y no andar preocupado por un joven amargado que le había insultado la noche pasada. Por más que hubiese sido "con las mejores intenciones", el hecho de que se las hubiera dicho ebrio sólo quería decir que realmente pensaba así. Y eso realmente le dolía.

Así que, pensó, lo mejor sería sencillamente pasar de él tal y como él lo estaba haciendo hasta ahora. Sólo de aquella manera lograrían mantener un mínimo de convivencia, sin repetir una escena como la de la noche anterior. Y no quiso pensar en cuánto extrañaría aquellos diálogos a gritos en medio de la carretera, mientras el viento silbaba alrededor de ambos y los dos viajaban con una misma meta. Y mucho menos pensar en el hecho de que, muy probablemente, Mello no los extrañaría.

**+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+**

Los pueblos se sucedían a una velocidad impresionante, por lo que las construcciones no se interrumpían y un centro urbano se confundía con otro. Había muchos locales si es que se les daba la gana frenar, así como muchos hostales y moteles para escoger. El ambiente era cálido, la primavera ya estaba asentada sobre esas regiones. Y el plazo que se habían impuesto se hacía cada vez más estrecho.

En lo personal, Mello no sentía aún la urgencia de acelerar el paso. Aún iban aceptablemente bien, pero debía mantenerse al mando y atento a las eventualidades que les pudieran hacer perder valioso tiempo de viaje. No a otras situaciones. Él estaba a cargo del viaje, por lo que los incidentes aislados podían fácilmente ser dejados de lado por el bien común. Y tenía más que claro que debía hacerlo.

Pero aquella mirada en parte arrepentida y en parte dolida por parte de Matt aún le escocía en la memoria, tan molesto como las náuseas de la resaca, que hacía tiempo no sentía.

Presionó un poco más fuerte el volante, mientras fruncía los labios en una mueca. Definitivamente tenía cosas más importantes en la cabeza, como decidir si se detendrían a comer o proseguirían. En lo personal, el sólo pensar en comida le provocaba un escalofrío de asco, pero pensando en el resto (maldita sea, debía hacerlo), lo mejor sería hacer alguna señal para indicar que se detendrían.

Dicho y hecho, sacó una mano del volante e indicó una carretera secundaria paralela a la ruta que llevaban con dos dedos, dirigiéndose en esa dirección al poco tiempo y seguido por Linda, a juzgar por el ruido de su motocicleta. Se quitó el casco, respirando hondo para espantar aquella sensación de acidez que ascendía por su garganta y maldiciendo internamente su nueva falta de entereza. Era casi como si hubiese tomado el doble de lo que en realidad había bebido, aunque en realidad no podía recordar la cantidad exacta por culpa de haberse borrado a las tres botellas. Aunque debía admitir que eso ya era de por sí bastante alcohol para una persona normal.

Quizá si era un maldito alcohólico después de todo.

Chascó la lengua, decidiendo olvidar el asunto, mientras la castaña se quitaba el casco y le dirigía una mirada interrogativa. La chica descendió del vehículo finalmente al no obtener explicaciones de esa forma, acercándose a la Knuckehead con evidente curiosidad. Matt, por su parte, se quedó sentado en su sitio.

— ¿Pasa algo? — preguntó la chica, ante lo que el rubio le echó una mirada algo fría antes de replicar.

—Vayan y consigan comida. — dijo escuetamente, ante lo que Linda soltó una breve risa.

—No estarás enojado aún por lo de ayer, ¿cierto? — le insinuó, ante lo que el motociclista le echó una mirada rápida al pelirrojo antes de entornar los ojos para ver a la chica.

—No vuelvas a hablar sobre eso.

—Ah, por Matt no te preocupes. Si lo sabe, ya lo aceptó. Y si no, bueno…— se inclinó hacia el rubio con una ligera sonrisa, quien la siguió con la misma mirada hostil. —. No querrías decírselo, ¿cierto?

—No es algo que me corresponda — replicó, volviendo la vista al frente don dignidad. A pesar de lo cual la castaña le sonrió con suficiencia.

—Sabía que no lo harías — le sonrió aún más ampliamente, como una muchacha a la que acceden a comprarle su dulce preferido sin condiciones. — . Además, no fue nada. Literalmente. Como que no eres muy bueno para eso —rió con ligereza, ante lo que Mello rodó los ojos con cansancio.

—Sólo váyanse —con una última mirada recorriéndole de arriba abajo, motocicleta incluida, la chica dio media vuelta hacia el pelirrojo, indicándole con un gesto de la cabeza un local cercano. Sin embargo, se volvió por una última vez hacia el rubio, quien se echó en su asiento con un suspiro.

— ¿Tú no comes? — dijo, ante lo que el motociclista ni siquiera se molestó en volverse para replicar.

—No tengo ánimo —la chica se encogió de hombros, caminando hacia el local a paso lento. Sin embargo, no notó que ni siquiera Matt la seguía, este aún mirando de reojo hacia el rubio.

Encendió un cigarro, suspirando sobre el humo, y sólo en ese momento Mello se volvió hacia él. El guitarrista y el motociclista cruzaron miradas con expresión neutra, sin dirigirse la palabra, por unos minutos, hasta que el pelirrojo suspiró sonoramente e hizo el ademán de levantarse de la motocicleta, estropeando un poco la atmósfera seria del momento al perder el equilibrio. Aún era incapaz de descender sin tropezar, pensó el rubio distraídamente, mientras Matt espetaba unas maldiciones antes de recomponerse.

—Mello, esto no tiene sentido —comenzó, ajustándose la correa de su guitarra automáticamente.

—No, no lo tiene —coincidió el rubio. Pero algo le dijo al pelirrojo que no hablaban de lo mismo.

—Mira, es verdad, no tendría que haberte golpeado, pero…— suspiró, aún incómodo. Le había dicho tantas cosas hirientes que no estaba seguro de que no lo merecía ahora que estaban frente a frente una vez más.

—Por favor, eso era lo que querías hacer. Ahora te censuras, pero en aquel momento lo dejaste salir. No seas hipócrita, o al menos aprende a mentir antes de intentar serlo — ni siquiera se molestó en mirarle para decirlo, y en cierta forma eso sólo empeoró las cosas.

—No seas así de bastardo. Ya no te queda esa imagen —replicó con dureza el pelirrojo, pero Mello aún se resistía a sostenerle la mirada, optando en cambio por observar la carretera y los vehículos que transitaban por esta. Como si todo aquello le aburriera terriblemente. Y aún así, Matt prosiguió con valor. —. No somos enemigos ni nada. De hecho, somos amigos, y…no me haría gracia perder eso.

—Tendrás que optar en ese caso. No puedes tener todo en la vida — le espetó, y a pesar de no especificar más, el pelirrojo no supo que responder, por lo que se hizo un momento de silencio.

—No puedes pedirme eso…— dijo finalmente, con un deje de incredulidad.

—Y tú tampoco puedes pedirme que la soporte. En ese caso supongo que nos iremos despidiendo dentro de nada —le espetó sin pensar, por lo que Matt le miró con sorpresa.

— ¿Te irás? — preguntó, y sólo en ese momento Mello volteó a verle. Aún serio e inexpresivo.

—Pronto —dijo sencillamente. —. No me queda nada que hacer aquí. Tienes transporte, tengo dinero. No hay razón para seguir juntos.

—Pero…—debía haber un argumento lo suficientemente convincente como para hacer que se quedara. No sabía por qué, pero era imprescindible que retrasara su partida lo más posible. Que ambos cumplieran el trato.

—No hay nada que puedas hacer al respecto —debía alejarse de todo y de todos, volver a disfrutar de su libertad antes que la compañía se hiciera demasiado necesaria. O más necesaria de lo que ya se había vuelto. Se había dado cuenta que a cada minuto que pasaba cerca de Matt la idea de marcharse le parecía menos y menos atractiva, y sumándole a esto el factor de Linda molestándole ya era más que suficiente. Y acalló esa pequeña porción de su mente que se sentía mal por dejarle solo con aquella mujer, arguyendo que él mismo se lo había buscado. Si no quería escucharle, bien por él.

Se hizo un silencio pesado, en el que el motociclista pensó vagamente en sus botellas de whisky mientras el pelirrojo aún le miraba con seriedad. Ni uno de los dos quería separarse del otro realmente, pero el rubio pensaba que así eran las cosas. ¿Para qué retrasar lo inevitable?

— ¿Irás a comer o no? — le lanzó el rubio. Evidentemente era una indirecta. Matt asintió, apartando la vista.

—supongo que es lo mejor que puedo hacer —musitó, antes de dar media vuelta y seguir los pasos de la castaña.

Y Mello decidió comenzar a acostumbrarse a la soledad a la que se sometería de ahora en adelante. Ya las pandillas habían quedado atrás, no creía poder soportar andar mucho tiempo más con ese tipo de personas. Quizá una temporada de viaje en solitario le haría bien y le recordaría lo bueno que es no ser responsable por nada ni nadie más que sí mismo.

**+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+**

Delano era el siguiente destino oficial, al menos eso había comentado Linda, pero por alguna razón Matt estaba seguro que pasarían la noche en algún punto indefinido entre aquella ciudad y la siguiente. Había tanto donde escoger que estaba seguro que no se arriesgarían a adentrarse demasiado en las ciudades cuando podían obtener un alojamiento más barato en las calles secundarias.

Pero por alguna razón eso le traía completamente sin cuidado.

El destino siguiente le importaba tanto como quién ganaría las próximas elecciones (después de todo no le tratarían mejor en las calles saliera quien saliera), es decir, absolutamente nada. Por él, podrían estar llegando a Washington en ese momento y poco o nada le interesaría, y es que había una especie de madeja indisoluble de pensamientos y otras cosas pululando a su antojo en su interior.

Por un lado, estaba la chica de sus sueños, no había mucho que hacer ahí. Ella era perfecta, independiente, jamás le armaría una escena de celos ni él pensaría en provocarla para que lo hiciera. Era bella y sensual. Satisfacía tanto su necesidad de afecto como otras necesidades más básicas e inconscientes, como se lo había demostrado hacía relativamente poco tiempo (aunque a él se le hacía una eternidad). Y además, tenía una motocicleta en donde podrían irse a recorrer el país sin que nadie les molestara. Todo tendría que ser igual de perfecto que antes de que se hubiesen separado.

Pero, maldición, había algo que no calzaba. ¿Por qué no estaba satisfecho sólo con eso, siendo más que suficiente? Y casi como respuesta a su pregunta la delgada figura de otro motociclista apareció justo a un lado.

Suspiró, apartando la vista. Claro, aquel aviso con pinta de amenaza que le había lanzado el rubio. Como si hubiese podido sacárselo de la cabeza en algún momento.

Aún así, quizá el rubio tenía razón. Quizá era solo un capricho, el mantenerles a ambos a su lado, siendo que aquello era a todas luces un imposible, ya que la palabra detestar calzaba bastante bien con la relación que mantenía el motociclista con su chica. No podía retenerle, no estaba en sus manos hacerlo, pero eso no impedía que le molestara. O mejor dicho, que le doliera.

Definitivamente se ganaba el apodo que le había dado Dave, Matty. Un muchacho pequeño que necesitaba constante atención. Con el cuerpo de un hombre de veinte, veinte años recién cumplidos. Maldita sea, lo que faltaba. Ahora se sentía patético.

Todo aquello era un llamado a la madurez. Tenía que comportarse como un hombre de su edad, decirle hasta luego que te vaya muy bien y estrecharle la mano antes de verle partir en esa reluciente motocicleta. No abrazarle y llorar como un crío mientras le rogaba que no se fuera. Y no es que eso quisiera hacer, era sólo un ejemplo.

Pero él había dejado su posición en claro. Linda o Mello, Linda o Mello…no había salida, les quería a ambos, de formas muy distintas, hay que decirlo. No quería decir nada que una vez hubiera forzado al rubio, eso había sido consecuencia de la retorcida lógica que se había formado en su mente gracias a ese papelillo enterrado en el fondo del bolso de su motocicleta, que había sido lo suficientemente intruso como para sacar de su lugar. Y tampoco había querido decir absolutamente nada ese vuelco al estómago que había sentido al hallarse ambos solos tras el escenario en Barstow, ni el que se hubiese animado a tocar sólo después de verle llegando, tarde, pero llegando.

Maldición, maldición, maldición. ¿Dónde le estaba llevando eso? Se había desviado del tema principal, y definitivamente a su historia le habían crecido brazos y piernas y se había echado a andar sin rumbo. Debía centrarse.

Se permitió un segundo sentir el viento en sus cabellos, asomando la cabeza por un costado de la espalda de la chica para mirar al frente. La velocidad era vertiginosa, veía pasar a su lado locales y autos como un borrón informe, y todo aquello ya le estaba provocando vértigo. Volvió a su refugio entonces.

Y aún no sabía qué hacer, tanto para decidir qué haría respecto a una inminente separación de su grupo de viaje como para retener a ambos a su lado sin molestar al otro. Aunque la verdad, a Linda no le desagradaba el rubio, antes al contrario, le agradaba bastante. Bastante. Mucho. Quizá demasiado. Pero con sólo pensar en lo hostil que era el motociclista hacia ella se sintió un poco más a salvo. En lo hostil que era hacia todas las chicas de este mundo, la verdad.

Y nuevamente se estaba entrampando en sus propias meditaciones. Definitivamente había algo que le impedía centrarse en una sola cosa, y debía remediarla lo antes posible para poder saber cómo actuar ante la situación que se le venía encima.

Pero al ver a su lado, se encontró una vez más con el rubio. Revolviéndolo todo a pesar de haber llegado a la culminación de todas las esperanzas que había depositado en aquel viaje. El agonizante sol del atardecer se reflejaba en sus ropas, en su casco y en los tubos de su motocicleta, además de en los pocos cabellos que quedaban visibles por la parte trasera e inferior del casco, ondeando inútilmente al ser tan cortos. No le gustaba ese casco, siempre ocultaba su rostro y su mirada, dejándole sólo esa inexpresiva voz para medir su ánimo y saber lo que podría esperar de él en cierto momento. En cambio, cuando su mirada estaba despejada, podía predecir su ánimo con esos brillantes ojos azul verdoso, que a pesar de la rigidez total de sus facciones transmitían todo lo que su voz y expresiones eran incapaces de hacer visibles. Quería ver su rostro, saber cómo se la estaba pasando realmente. Y más importante aún, si realmente quería irse por las razones que daba o si había algo más aparte de eso.

Por un momento, tal y como esa mañana, Mello se volvió hacia él. Sus ojos fueron visibles por un breve momento también, pero esta vez no apartó la mirada, como esperando a que el pelirrojo lo hiciera. Era fría, es verdad, pero al mismo tiempo tenía un aire melancólico. Aunque no sabía desde cuando podía leer sus expresiones a partir de sus ojos, sin ver siquiera el resto de su cara, pero el caso es que así era desde hacía un tiempo. Y el rubio sólo apartó la vista cuando, de un bocinazo, supo que estaba comenzando a desacelerar. Así que volvió la vista al frente, inclinándose sobre el volante y acelerando una vez más, su mirada eclipsada una vez más por la visera del casco hasta que sólo su espalda era visible desde la posición del guitarrista.

**+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+**

Caía la noche, y no había necesidad de apresurarse. El sol se ocultó más lentamente que en otras ocasiones, al no haber montañas interpuestas, o mejor dicho, estando los viajeros al nivel de estas, exceptuando un par de pequeños cerros. El permanente resplandor del astro dio paso lentamente a una aterciopelada oscuridad, y ambos motociclistas encendieron sus faros al hacerse menor la luminosidad. Matt apoyaba ligeramente la mejilla entre los omóplatos de su chica con expresión abstraída, permitiendo que la suave brisa le relajara a medida que bajaban la velocidad cuando Linda les señaló un local que, según ella, era bastante bueno y razonablemente barato.

Ambos motociclistas se quitaron los cascos, la chica entrando rápidamente al lugar con expresión aún animada. El pelirrojo, por su parte, descendió lentamente del vehículo, aún sintiéndose vagamente mal y caminando con lentitud hacia dentro. Mello se detuvo un segundo junto a su Knuckehead, dudando apenas un momento antes de sacar una bolsa de hacía quizá cuanto tiempo atrás repleta de botellas de diferentes licores. Algo le decía que nuevamente necesitaría sus servicios para dormir esa noche.

Al volverse, sin embargo, notó que Matt le miraba con curiosidad. Torció el gesto, componiendo una mueca de desdén mientras hacía tintinear las botellas como quien hace saber algo obvio antes de seguir a la castaña dentro. El pelirrojo le siguió con la mirada, sin saber qué pensar sobre aquello, hasta que recordó que no podría dormir en ninguna parte si no sacaba su parte del dinero del montón que guardaba con celo el motociclista. Así que, decidiendo posponer sus meditaciones, se adelantó atropelladamente al interior de la baja y desastrada estancia que era la recepción.

Linda no había mentido: el lugar era realmente una ganga. Pero las habitaciones, evidentemente, estaban sólo al nivel del precio. Sin embargo, habiendo dormido en peores lugares (contando una casa abandonada), Matt sencillamente se acomodó la correa de su guitarra y se encogió de hombros con un suspiro de resignación, sin importarle nada realmente. Aunque definitivamente revisaría sus sábanas en busca de chinches y otros parásitos.

Sin embargo, antes de poder poner un pie dentro de su dominio privado temporal, sintió unos toques en el hombro, ante lo que se volvió con curiosidad. Sin embargo, no tuvo tiempo ni de respirar antes de que alguien le echara los brazos al cuello y le besara con experticia, logrando que al poco tiempo dejara de sorprenderse y dejara caer los párpados, completamente rendido.

—Aún lo haces bien —murmuró Linda, aún sin soltarle. El pelirrojo se limitó a esbozar una sonrisa algo idiotizada.

—Lo mismo digo —respondió automáticamente, aunque quizá no había sido la mejor respuesta. La chica rió sencillamente.

—Nos vemos luego —dijo, antes de volverse e ir derecho a su cuarto, no sin antes echarle una mirada sobre el hombro. Matt tragó saliva. Las cosas quizá iban un poco rápido…

Sin embargo, pronto se sintió observado. Se volvió rápidamente hacia el otro lado, notando cierto par de ojos azules clavados en los suyos. Abrió los suyos de par en par e intentó decir algo, aunque no sabía qué era tan urgente decir, pero el motociclista sencillamente apartó la mirada con indiferencia y entró a su propia habitación, justo a un lado de la suya. Una vez más, estaba en medio de ambos motociclistas.

Suspiró, en parte por Linda y en parte por aquella situación tan incómoda y sin explicación coherente. No tendría por qué justificarse con Mello, después de todo, ambos sabían que todo aquello terminaría así en caso de hallar a Linda. Y que lo hubiesen hecho antes de lo esperado sólo era un desenlace obvio antes de lo previsto. Pero por alguna razón ni eso sirvió para apaciguar su conciencia.

Finalmente, decidió tomar posesión de su dormitorio de una vez, ya que comenzaba a congelarse fuera. Sencillamente dejó todo a un lado, tirado en un sillón en el que le habría correspondido dormir si es que aún estuviesen en buenos términos con el motociclista. Se echó en la cama, sobresaltándose un segundo al sentir algo contra su espalda. Y notó con cierto alivio que era una caja de fósforos, no una navaja o algo peor.

Usándola, encendió el último cigarrillo de su reserva. Necesitaba con urgencia comprar más, ya que no había ido cuando tuvo la oportunidad en Bakersfield y ahora le pesaba. Rebuscó en sus bolsillos, con cierto nerviosismo, hasta que encontró algo curiosamente duro y cuadrado, definitivamente una cajetilla de cigarros.

La sacó con ansiedad, pero fue sólo para arrepentirse escasos segundos después al recordar en qué condiciones había obtenido aquellos cigarros de marca tan prestigiosa. Porque no los había comprado él precisamente. Eran su regalo de cumpleaños. Por parte de Mello, aunque este lo hubiese negado hasta el final.

La tiró a un lado, sin saber muy bien el porqué. Probablemente porque, a pesar de todo, le estaba haciendo sentir mal. A pesar de haber cumplido todos sus objetivos, se empeñaba en seguir apareciendo en su mente y torturarle con un millón de remordimientos que no debería sentir.

Y a pesar de eso, pensó con amargura y frunciendo los labios alrededor del cigarrillo, supo que recogería la maldita caja al día siguiente.

**+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+**

Se dio una vuelta más en la cama, despertando completamente a los pocos segundos. Era oficial, no podía dormir. Pasó una mano por sus cabellos, desordenando aún más aquella mata rojiza de lo que usualmente estaba. Ya había tirado su camisa a un lado, se había quitado los calcetines, había tirado su cinturón a un lado y había aflojado el botón de sus jeans, sin mencionar el quitarse los goggles al notar que aún los traía puestos después de horas de preguntarse por qué mierda sentía esa punzada en la cabeza.

Ya había considerado el irse donde Linda a pasar un buen rato, pero cada vez que se acercaba a su propia puerta siguiera se sentía atacado por un millar de mariposas que revoloteaban sin control por su estómago. Como su fuera un maldito quinceañero. Luego de eso, se devolvía a la cama con pánico más que entendible de ir a decir alguna estupidez o ser incapaz de hacerlo, de desmayarse o algo peor incluso. Y eso ya era más que frustrante, después de todo era lo que había estado buscando, ¿o no?

Suspiró, volviendo a recostarse. Miró al techo por horas muertas, sin pensar en nada ni hacer nada, sencillamente esperando al sueño. Comenzó a ver las figurillas que formaban los hongos en el techo, sólo por hacer algo, y de vez en cuando sufría un sobresalto al creer que una se movía, para luego pensar que sólo era prueba de lo somnoliento que se encontraba.

Finalmente, se sentó en la cama y comenzó a improvisar con su guitarra, más que mal aquello siempre le relajaba. Y pronto sus dedos comenzaron a divagar solos, como ya se le hacía habitual, y dejó que su mente se desconectara de la acción para que sólo la inspiración le mostrara algo.

The One I Love, R.E.M., pensó con algo de curiosidad a medida que escuchaba. Se entremezclaba con algo completamente ajeno y desconocido, algo que acababa de inventarse, un sonido algo más duro quizá, pero manteniendo el sentimiento de la canción.

Take It Easy, Eagles. Lo mismo que antes, el evidente ritmo sencillo se mezclaba con algo más que nunca había escuchado pero que fluía fuera de sí como siempre que comenzaba a componer, sólo que ni siquiera tenía conciencia de las notas como algo individual. Sólo tocaba de cierta forma para arrancar ciertos sonidos que evocaban eso que dejaba salir sin mayor conciencia. Ahora tenía casi un aire melancólico, de recuerdos reprimidos dejados salir de una sola vez.

Like A Rolling Stone, Bob Dylan. Un aire confuso, entre una balada y algo lleno de sentimiento, potente pero lento al mismo tiempo. Y de a poco aquello que iba tomando forma se iba independizando, tomando un carácter propio.

The Godfather, aquel solo que había escuchado alguna vez por la radio. Y ya no hubo trazas de canciones conocidas, sólo su informe creación resonaba por las cuatro paredes del cuarto con potencia, melancolía y algo que no supo identificar, eso mismo que no podía sacarse de su cabeza a medida que transcurría el día. Ya todo iba llegando a un cierre…

Y el ruido de cristal estrellándose contra el suelo resonó en el silencio de la noche.

Matt se sobresaltó, sacado del trance. Miró asustado hacia ambos lados, sin detectar de dónde provenía el sonido, hasta que el sonido de algo desplomándose contra la pared contigua a su habitación volvió a espantarle. Ese algo, al parecer, terminó deslizándose con poca ceremonia hasta el suelo, en donde se derrumbó entre los cristales rotos, removidos por un par de pesadas botas.

Botas de motociclista. ¿Quién se hospedaba justo de aquel lado?

Salió rápidamente de su propia habitación, calzándose, colocándose su camisa y ajustando su cinturón a toda velocidad. Dudó un segundo, pero finalmente se colocó los goggles sobre la frente, sin saber en realidad el porqué. Cerró de un portazo, dirigiéndose hacia la habitación de la izquierda con premura. Sea lo que fuera que había pasado, no podía ser del todo bueno.

Probó la manilla, soltando una maldición al notar que estaba cerrada por dentro. Aún así, con una vaga esperanza, metió su propia llave en la cerradura, comprobando con alivio o quizá con alarma que podía abrir con ella. Abrió la puerta con cautela, espiando el interior por un resquicio y casi esperando hallar a un grupo de ladrones o algo peor (la teoría de los extraterrestres aún no era descartada del todo), pero todo estaba en silencio. Abrió un poco más entonces, para poder apreciar toda la habitación desde su posición, y finalmente divisó un par de botas entre cristales rotos.

Entró con cautela, observando la escena y comenzando a comprender. La botella rota era sencillamente fruto de que se le había caído cuando su mano, desprovista de fuerza por el exceso de alcohol (podía ver un montón de botellas vacías más desparramándose por el piso), la había soltado, probablemente para después caer inerme a un lado. El ruido de algo siendo golpeado contra la pared era sencillamente causa de que se había desmayado contra esta, deslizándose con lentitud hasta su posición actual. Y en un rincón entre la cama y la pared de enfrente, con una botella rota esparcida a su alrededor y un persistente aroma a whisky impregnándolo todo, Mello respiraba con dificultad, completamente borracho.

Extrañado, se le acercó unos pasos, hasta recordar lo que había pasado la última vez que había intentado hablar con él estando ebrio. Aún podía ver una pequeña hendidura en su labio, aunque quizá estaba partido por la deshidratación. Y pronto su respiración agitada se normalizó, el desmayo etílico dando paso al sueño.

Matt supo que el misterio llegaba hasta ahí en lo que a él le tocaba, pero no pudo evitar mantenerse en su sitio. La canción que había inventado aún resonaba en sus oídos, y le pareció singularmente adecuada para la escena. Se acercó un poco más, sin ser consciente de que lo hacía realmente, hasta quedar justo frente a él.

Ladeó la cabeza, curioso. Aquella expresión tranquila distaba tanto de la imagen que tenía de él, siempre con el ceño fruncido como si algo le molestara (probablemente eso tenía que ver con él mismo, pensó). En cambio, ahora su expresión se veía suave y tranquila, y a pesar de saberle ebrio y desmayado, no pudo evitar pensar que estaba en paz. No recordaba su pasado ni el amargo hecho que le había provocado esa marca en el rostro, y en parte pudo comprender el hecho de que quisiera dejar todo eso atrás. Si pudiera verle más seguido con aquel ánimo tranquilo, sin que hubiese necesidad de que llegara a esos extremos para conseguirlo…

Con cuidado y en silencio, se agachó frente al rubio, sin dejar de asombrarse por su expresión tranquila y relajada, con los labios entreabiertos y los ojos cerrados con naturalidad. Y sólo en ese momento notó que nunca antes le había visto dormir. El cambio era curioso a lo menos, de esas muecas burlonas y desdeñosas, como una máscara para rechazar al resto del mundo, a un ánimo tranquilo.

Sin ser consciente del todo aún, y sintiendo algo surrealista en la escena que se desenvolvía ante sus ojos, alzó una mano, dudando un segundo de más. Y como en el primer día en que vio aquella cruel marca cortando su rostro, adelantó los dedos, casi rozaba la piel herida irremediablemente con las yemas de los dedos… hasta que una mano enguantada se cerró con rudeza alrededor de su muñeca.

Se sobresaltó, alzando la vista y encontrándose con la mirada seria e inexpresiva del rubio, no tan dormido como había sospechado. Ambos se sostuvieron la mirada un segundo, hasta que Mello dejó ir su mano y se enderezó un poco más en su posición, intentando tomar algo de dignidad. El pelirrojo dejó escapar el aire en una breve exhalación, sorprendiéndose de haber estado conteniendo el aliento hasta ese momento.

—Lo siento…— musitó, ante lo que el rubio se encogió de hombros.

—No es nada —murmuró, hablando con evidente dificultad y apenas modulando las palabras.

— ¿Te molesta si…?— hizo un ademán con la cabeza, indicando a un lado. Mello renegó con la cabeza lentamente, haciendo una mueca luego. Era evidente que se había mareado. El guitarrista se sentó a su lado, suspirando levemente y dejando el silencio extenderse por un segundo más. Sin embargo, sin meditarlo más, decidió hacer lo que había dejado pendiente esa tarde. —. Lo siento, de verdad lo lamento. Odio que todo esto se entrometa en lo que llevábamos, y realmente sé que me comporto como un imbécil cuando estoy con Linda, pero…

—No te justifiques…— le interrumpió el motociclista, pasando una mano por su rostro. —, es tu chica… después de todo.

—Pero eso no…— Mello renegaba con la cabeza, cortando la explicación del pelirrojo.

—Da igual…no es importante — Matt asintió, cediendo y permaneciendo en silencio un momento. — ¿No te…? ¿Ella no te había…?

—Sí, eso creo… pero es demasiado pronto. No sé qué le pasa…— se encogió de hombros, mirando hacia el frente con extrañeza. Realmente no tenía una idea al respecto, pero a juzgar por el leve gruñido que lanzó el rubio él tenía sus propias ideas. Y aún así, a pesar de todo…—. Gracias por todo. Digo, por soportarme y por soportarla. Sé que la detestas, y de verdad significaría mucho para mí que siguiéramos juntos.

—No puedo…prometer algo así — musitó distraídamente el rubio, sin mirarle. —. Todo depende de si quieres seguir con el trato o no. Yo, al menos…me siento con el…maldito…deber de cumplirlo.

—Igualmente, todo sea por el maldito deber, ¿no? —bromeó el pelirrojo volviéndose hacia su acompañante. Se sentía tan bien volver a hacer las cosas como antes. Era como si un peso que le oprimiera los pulmones desapareciera, permitiéndole respirar con normalidad.

—Todo sea…— el motociclista a su vez se volvió hacia él, como siempre maravillosamente coherente y compuesto a pesar del alcohol. —. Te cobraré el golpe que me diste, aún quiero vodka del bueno.

—Claro, claro…si conseguimos el suficiente dinero para seguir vivos después —replicó Matt, sonriéndole. El rubio contempló ese gesto en silencio, volviéndose hacia el frente una vez más.

—Deberías… sonreír más seguido —comentó, como sin pensarlo. —. Eso de ir deprimido…no te va.

El pelirrojo rió con extrañeza, sin llegar a comprender el comentario de pura sinceridad alcohólica. Y el sonido pareció atraer la atención del rubio, quien nuevamente le miró directo a los ojos, libres de aquella barrera de hielo que había estado presente durante todo el día. Esa mirada limpia que hacía apenas unos días se le había hecho habitual, pero que había llegado a extrañar desde que había llegado Linda. Fugazmente pensó que quizá Mello no era quien lo revolvía todo en su vida, pero tan rápidamente como concibió ese pensamiento desapareció aplastado por un cerro de razones.

Y notó que no quería apartar la vista. Que le gustaba que el rubio le observara con plena sinceridad, sin máscaras ni ocultando nada. Aunque lo que veía en ese par de ojos de color aguamarina no le tranquilizaba del todo, sin saber tampoco qué era realmente. Pero estaba íntimamente asociado a eso que no había podido identificar en su propia canción, hacía unos minutos atrás.

Sin pensarlo ni meditarlo, sencillamente siguiendo un impulso superior a cualquier razón, volvió a alzar la mano, apoyándola suavemente en la mejilla izquierda del rubio. Este no se negó esta vez, cerrando los ojos al sentir el contacto de aquella mano contra su cicatriz. Una muestra de debilidad quizá, al menos para él lo era.

Y el cerro de razones comenzó a tambalearse peligrosamente a medida que Matt iba perdiendo la conciencia de lo que hacía, alzando el rostro de Mello, ese motociclista hosco y duro, que según parecía se había rendido ante algo que era superior a sus fuerzas. Así como lo estaba haciendo él.

Y en la penumbra de la habitación, con el persistente y punzante aroma a whisky haciendo de telón de fondo, sus labios se encontraron con delicadeza, sin intentar forzarse, sin intentar probar nada. Sencillamente un impulso que ambos habían seguido sin comprenderlo del todo, aunque, pensó el pelirrojo mientras movía su mano desde la mejilla del rubio hasta su nuca, era posible que Mello supiera mejor que él lo que estaban haciendo.

Finalmente, aún con suavidad, se separaron, Matt abriendo los ojos apresuradamente y notando que al rubio parecía costarle trabajo hacerlo. Aún así le dirigió una última mirada, perdida ya en el sopor alcohólico, pero que le dijo a las claras que no lo olvidaría. Intentó decir algo, a juzgar al menos por el hecho de que abrió la boca, pero inmediatamente después cayó vencido sobre el hombro del pelirrojo, respirando tranquilamente.

Este pasó un brazo por sus hombros, sin expresar emoción alguna en su rostro. Y pensando que sin duda había algo terriblemente mal en todo aquello. Linda estaba a dos habitaciones, y ese hecho era sumamente importante por alguna razón que ya no recordaba del todo. Se llevó la mano izquierda, la que no contenía al motociclista, hacia los labios, pensando en el sabor condenadamente diferente del que habían tenido los de Linda hacía apenas unas horas atrás. Y, estaba seguro, aquello no tenía nada que ver con el whisky.

Y a pesar de esa sensación de urgencia, de que debía salir de ahí cuanto antes, antes que se volviera loco por completo, el amanecer le encontró aún ahí, acompañando al ebrio rubio que se había dormido en su hombro.

**+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+**

Mello bostezó sonoramente, pero por alguna razón no quería levantarse. No quería abrir los ojos y ver lo que había en su habitación. Se sintió como un estúpido sólo por pensar aquello, y finalmente se sentó rápidamente, provocando que el dormitorio de mala muerte diera dos vueltas completas antes de estabilizarse.

Sujetó su cabeza, presa de una atroz migraña. Ya llevaba dos días matándose a tragos, así que el hecho de acabar peor que el día anterior no era extraño. Se había borrado también la noche anterior, o al menos eso sugerían las sábanas que lo cubrían en su cama. No recordaba haberse recostado ahí.

Maldita sea, ¿qué era ese olor? Casi sintió ganas de vomitar al reconocerlo: cigarrillos. Impregnando sus ropas, y en general la habitación completa. Ya definitivamente extrañado, pasó una mano por sus cabellos y respiró hondo, sólo logrando llenarse los pulmones con la fragancia a humo. Un aroma que le recordaba algo, algo importante, imponiéndose al hedor general a alcohol.

Ya sin más excusas para quedarse en cama, y juzgando por la altura del sol que ya era más de mediodía una vez más, bajó las piernas de la cama, levantándose y estirándose antes de salir de la habitación. Tomó una última botella de whisky, pensando vagamente en matar la resaca con un buen cuarto de su contenido… hasta que al abrir la puerta y mirar hacia la derecha, notó que Matt también lo hacía.

Como la vez anterior, a las afueras de Needles, ambos no hicieron movimientos. Sencillamente se contemplaron en silencio, los flashes de memoria logrando marear aún más al rubio a medida que pasaban los minutos. Finalmente, el pelirrojo se adelantó con seguridad, plantándose frente a él y respirando hondo antes de intentar explicarse.

—mira…

—No —le interrumpió, alzando una mano para pedir silencio. —, no lo menciones. En serio, no lo hagas.

—Pero…— suspiró, pasando una mano por sus cabellos. — eso fue una equivocación. Un impulso. Nada más.

—te dije que no quería que lo mencionaras. — musitó el rubio, destapando su botella y dándole un trago, como si pudiese pasar de esa forma el mal rato.

—lo que quiero decir es que…— el motociclista le lanzó una mirada de advertencia sin soltar la botella, pero Matt prosiguió con valor. — tienes claro que no fue nada, ¿cierto?

— ¿por quién me tomas? — le espetó amenazantemente, centrando toda su atención en el pelirrojo con mirada peligrosa. Este retrocedió sin ser consciente de que lo que hacía.

—no, no quise decir eso…— por un segundo, pensó en que quería saber si tenía la claridad que a él le faltaba, pero inmediatamente desechó aquella posibilidad. —. Sólo quería… eh, dejarlo en palabras. —esbozó una sonrisa nerviosa, que en seguida desapareció. El rubio le miró con desconfianza unos segundos más, pero inmediatamente se encogió de hombros con desdén.

—como sea —le dio un trago a su botella. Ya era todo parte del pasado, no tendrían que volver a hablar sobre un asunto tan entrampado y bizarro, ¿cierto?

Sin embargo, una puerta se abrió a espaldas del pelirrojo, quien se volvió hacia allí. Ahí estaba Linda, quien no se veía de muy buen humor después de todo. Ambos jóvenes la miraron acercarse con paso airado, mientras ella se plantaba frente al guitarrista y entrelazaba su brazo con el de él.

Inmediatamente, y de forma casi dolorosa, el rubio sintió que todos sus músculos se tensaban. Y el día se oscureció de pronto.

—Te esperé anoche —le murmuró la castaña al pelirrojo con una sonrisa juguetona, quien tragó saliva sonoramente mientras miraba ese par de ojos verde parduzco. E inmediatamente un escalofrío recorrió su columna.

—eh… no me sentí con ánimos —mintió, sin saber realmente por qué debía ocultarle la verdad, pero casi no tuvo necesidad de hacerlo antes de que la mujer le tomara posesivamente de la camisa antes de besarle con ansias, dirigiéndole una mirada de reojo al rubio, cuyo rostro parecía esculpido en piedra a excepción de un ligero tic en la mejilla. Continuó con lo suyo, dejando ir a un aturdido Matt antes de echarle una mirada más al rubio.

—Bueno, será mejor que nos movamos, ¿no creen? — dijo, sin borrar su sonrisa, antes de dar media vuelta para ir en dirección de su motocicleta.

Lentamente, el pelirrojo se volvió hacia el motociclista, pero su rostro no transmitía emoción alguna. Pero sus ojos parecían arder, tanto así que casi dolía mirarlos. Carraspeó, apartando la mirada y suspirando brevemente, sin saber qué hacer ni dónde ponerse realmente, hasta que sintió que Mello se movía. Y efectivamente, le vio pasar por su lado en dirección a la Knuckehead, colocándose el casco sin mirarle una segunda vez.

Caminó hacia el lugar, casi temiendo sentarse tras el rubio y optando por otro lado por la comodidad del asiento restante de la Shadow. Y de pronto, mientras ambos vehículos se ponían en marcha hacia la carretera una vez más, pensó que, si no escogía pronto y de forma definitiva, lo más probable era que acabaría perdiendo a ambos.

**+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+**

Una vez más, silencio. Pero un silencio diferente, no melancólico ni culpable. Era un silencio tenso, como los que preceden a los grandes reproches, las grandes peleas o los grandes acontecimientos. Pero si de algo estaba seguro Matt en ese momento era en que no quería cruzar miradas con el rubio, sentado de forma bastante poco conveniente justo frente a él en la mesa de aquel restaurant. El contacto visual que tanto había buscado el día anterior sólo había servido para confundirle aún más, sin mencionar que a su ya larga lista de torturas psicológicas a causa de situaciones bizarras por el estilo debía añadir su "impulso" de la pasada noche.

No podía explicarlo, no podía entenderlo, ni quería hacerlo realmente. Sólo había sido un impulso en el amplio sentido de la palabra. Pero no sólo eso, sino que Mello le había respondido.

¿Era posible que dos personas tuviesen el mismo delirio al mismo tiempo? La noche recién pasada acababa de conseguir pruebas fehacientes de que así era. Quizá era influencia alienígena después de todo.

Pero no, maldita sea. En aquel rincón apartado de su cerebro había una pequeña vocecilla que le indicaba una luz de alarma. Debía tener cuidado con aquellos impulsos, según esta pequeña parte de su mente, ya que era probable que se repitieran. No, eso último sencillamente no era posible. Linda, de alguna forma, le quería nuevamente, y no podía arruinar eso por un pequeñísimo incidente.

Suspiró con desánimo, deseando estar más convencido de ello. La vez anterior se había jurado lo mismo luego de despertar de sus dulces sueños de hierba, y había roto incluso la promesa hecha a sí mismo. Y aún era incapaz de explicárselo.

Se arriesgó a echarle una mirada al motociclista, pero este parecía sobrellevarlo bastante bien, a juzgar por el largo trago que le estaba dando a su botella de whisky. Luego de esto, se despejó el cabello de los ojos con un ligero movimiento de cabeza, notando la mirada inquisitiva del pelirrojo. Hubo una breve pausa, pero pronto Mello alzó las cejas con desdén y se volvió hacia la ventana. Evidentemente, pensó el guitarrista, el hecho le preocupaba un soberano comino. Él era el único que hacía una tormenta de un vaso de agua.

En cuanto a Linda, parecía aburrirse terriblemente en el último tiempo. Su único pasatiempo era molestar al rubio, pero últimamente este sencillamente la ignoraba de forma muchas veces cruel y evidente, y Matt no tenía dudas acerca de que era un comportamiento deliberado. Y la verdad, también le ignoraba a él. Apenas les miraba, y mucho menos decir hablarles. Como si fueran dos señas de carretera indicando la velocidad permitida, les pasaba olímpicamente por alto.

Entonces, quizá no estaba sobrellevando tan bien como parecía el incidente de la noche anterior. Y el encontronazo de aquella mañana, cuando Linda se le había echado encima. ¿Es que a caso estaba… celoso?

La sola posibilidad era de por sí hilarante.

Renegó con la cabeza, seguro de estar pensando estupideces. Ambos eran hombres, él era un ex pandillero que le gustaba resolver cualquier disputa partiendo un par de labios y arrancando algunos dientes, mientras él era un rockero mujeriego y desastrado. Sencillamente no había posibilidades.

Pero al mismo tiempo, Mello no era sólo una máquina de golpear. Algo había dentro de esa carcasa de hielo que se empeñaba en mostrar, y había estado muy cerca de aquello esa misma noche.

Suspiró de alivio cuando la comida llegó finalmente a su mesa, ya que definitivamente había comenzado a delirar por el hambre.

Comieron, aún en silencio, hasta que un par de sonoros suspiros y resoplidos de aburrimiento por parte de Linda les advirtieron a ambos jóvenes que pronto comenzaría a aguijonear al rubio de alguna forma. Y efectivamente, al notar que este aún miraba hacia fuera, donde estaban aparcadas las motocicletas, como si no quiere la cosa, esbozó una sonrisa juguetona antes de inclinarse hacia delante.

— ¿Así que al fin lo consideras? —el rubio sencillamente no replicó, continuando con su nuevo voto de silencio. Pero la castaña logró ver una leve mueca en su labio, así que ensanchó su sonrisa. —. Cambiar tu modelito, quiero decir. Digo, está tan viejo que ganarías más vendiéndola a un museo que por partes…

—No me provoques. Hoy no estoy de humor —le espetó con evidente furia el rubio. Nadie, nadie que apreciara su vida se metía con su motocicleta.

—Sólo lo digo por tu bien —le aseguró la castaña, alzando las cejas cuando Mello finalmente se volvió hacia ella. —. Sólo estaba recordando cuando competimos. Fue… penoso.

—No vengas con eso ahora —le lanzó el rubio con calmada indiferencia, a pesar de lo cual Matt pudo ver esa furia contenida que estaba a punto de explotar. —. Hace menos de tres días me dijiste que era una gran motocicleta. Si sólo buscas molestarme, tendrías que hacerlo mejor.

—Es una linda pieza de colección, es verdad —concedió la castaña con habilidad, sonriéndole una vez más. —. Pero ya comprobamos que en carretera…no…sirve. —remató, colocando todo el énfasis posible en aquellas dos palabras. Y el pelirrojo se asombraba de la vena del cuello del rubio no estallara de lo hinchada que estaba.

— ¡Eso…!— comenzó, pero inmediatamente después respiró hondo y volvió a echarse en el asiento con ademán indolente, sin recordar realmente cuando se había inclinado hacia delante para discutir. —. Eso es algo que todos los presentes tenemos claro.

— ¿A qué te refieres? — insistió la castaña, feliz de haber logrado su objetivo.

—Juegas sucio —dijo sencillamente, apuntándola con un tenedor lleno de carne.

—Sólo soy inteligente —replicó la chica, sonriendo con aparente inocencia. —. No iban a ser condiciones justas con el más rápido de la Interestatal… pero según parece no era necesario después de todo. Incluso en medio de las ciudades te gano.

—Ya está —declaró el rubio finalmente, levantándose de su asiento con las mandíbulas apretadas. Matt se sobresaltó, pensando vagamente en tener que salvar a la chica de una golpiza, pero el rubio fue bastante más razonable de lo que se esperaba. —. Quiero la revancha.

— ¿La revancha? — preguntó la joven, a todas luces emocionada y levantándose así mismo del asiento, sin borrar su mueca burlona.

—Sin trampas esta vez — por un momento, el pelirrojo logró ver aquella sonrisa burlona que le había dirigido el primer día en que se conocieron, cuando ambos habían peleado rodeados de público. La chica rió brevemente.

—No creo necesitaras contra ese vejestorio…— le echó una mirada a su propia motocicleta, potente y prácticamente nueva. Había valido la pena la fortuna que se había restado de la cuenta de sus padres solo por eso. —. De hecho, sería hasta malvado de mi parte permitirte competir en condiciones justas.

—No te preocupes por mí —replicó al último el motociclista, ladeando la cabeza con gracia y dejando que un par de mechones rubios le cubrieran el rostro.

Y ambos motociclistas, listos para el nuevo desafío, se dieron la mano, seguros de su superioridad sobre el otro, ante la mirada extrañada de Matt, quien una vez más se sintió dejado de lado.

**+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+**

Esta vez, no conducían para llegar a un destino, mientras el sol nuevamente dejaba este lado del mundo. Aunque habían decidido, por cuestiones de conveniencia, continuar por la Highway 99 hasta llegar al sitio ideal, ambos motociclistas tenían claro que se jugarían el todo por el todo esta vez. Linda parecía confiada, con su sonrisa juguetona aún presente en su rostro, maquinando algo para fastidiar a último momento quizá. Mello, en cambio, mantenía el rostro serio. Era hora de recuperar lo que era suyo, lo que le pertenecía por derecho: la certeza de ser el mejor.

Finalmente, una enorme recta apareció ante ambos. Era aceptablemente plana, además de carecer de curvas importantes, por lo que sólo sería cuestión de acelerar y ver quién era el más rápido. Allá, a lo lejos, se distinguía uno de los muchos carteles de la carretera, brillante contra el sol del atardecer y la incipiente luna, además de ser prontamente visible gracias a los faros, que ambos motociclistas se apresuraron a encender.

Como reconocimiento, recorrieron la pista hasta el final, para luego dar media vuelta y volver al principio. Aún había algunos autos, por lo que tendrían que esperar a que la concentración disminuyera y fueran los indiscutibles dueños de la carretera una vez más.

Linda descendió, quitándose el casco y sentándose en la orilla del camino, seguida de cerca por su pasajero Matt, quien la imitó, colocándose los goggles sobre la frente, Mello se mantuvo medio sentado en su motocicleta, quitándose el casco y observando el sol irse en silencio, pensando vagamente en cuánto extrañaba su plano y vacío desierto. Sin grandes problemas, sin grandes viajes, sin motociclistas escandalosas y sin pelirrojos molestos. Definitivamente era una vida más sencilla la que dejaba atrás, pero ya no podía retroceder. Era demasiado tarde para ello, sin mencionar que ya había tomado una decisión al respecto.

Le echó una mirada al guitarrista, quien tocaba con gran seguridad algo que no había oído en la vida, pero que era de alguna forma bastante agradable. Sin embargo, como si se sorprendiera de haber estado entonándolo, dejó la guitarra a un lado, abrazándose las rodillas con aire compungido. Lástima, esa última le había gustado, pensó el motociclista, volviéndose a su atardecer. El ánimo de la competencia le había inflamado por completo, llegando casi a olvidar el asunto de la noche anterior. Aún estaba presente, pero quizá si no pensaba en él desapareciera por sí mismo. Y debía centrarse en la carrera que salvaría su reputación o le hundiría definitivamente.

Pasaron algunas horas, el sol se desvaneció en el horizonte y los autos redujeron sensiblemente su número. Y pronto ya pocos quedaban para estorbarles el paso. Emocionados por el inminente acceso de adrenalina, los competidores se posicionaron en su respectiva pista, sin importarles realmente usar la de sentido contrario ahora que no había tráfico. Mello cuadró la mandíbula, centrándose en el recorrido de esa tarde. No sería difícil llevar a la Knuckehead al límite en aquel terreno… pero eso al mismo tiempo era preocupante. Le echó una mirada a la vieja soldadura del tanque, pero esta aún parecía firme. Si no le fallaba en esta, definitivamente pasaría a ser la motocicleta más famosa de su recordada Interestatal, derrotando al fin a la I-40 Queen.

Sin embargo, antes de que su fantasía llegara mucho más allá, Linda se puso justo a su lado, su expresión mostrando a las claras que había meditado algo. La miró con vaga curiosidad, alzando las cejas ante su silencio, por lo que la castaña se decidió a hablar.

—Mira, siendo mi motocicleta mejor que la tuya, creo que estás en inferioridad de condiciones, así que… —comenzó, sonriéndole de forma vacilante, pero el rubio la cortó rápidamente.

— ¿te acobardas a última hora? — le espetó, frustrado. La chica resopló, aparentemente enfadada, antes de continuar.

—No es cuestión de cobardía, es cuestión de sentido común. No interrumpas maldita sea —le espetó al motociclista, quien se sorprendió de aquel cambio de ánimo tan repentino. Sin embargo, pronto volvió a su aire inocente. —. Sólo pensaba que como ambos somos buenos conductores y no deberíamos fijarnos en ámbitos sólo técnicos…te propongo un trato.

El rubio lo consideró unos segundos. ¿Qué podría pedirle? Nada demasiado difícil de cumplir, además de parecer a todas luces que el trato le favorecería. Meditó aquello unos segundos. Lo más que podría pedir era un poco de tiempo u otro terreno, pero Mello ya estaba más que seguro en superarla así compitieran sobre hielo. Así que la animó a continuar con un ademán de la mano.

— ¿Decías…?

—Te propongo un cambio de conductor. Que el que conduzca mi Shadow esta vez sea Matt en vez de yo misma, la motocicleta va a seguir siendo la misma, así que la competencia no se altera. ¿Qué les parece?

Se oyó un estruendo de cuerdas, así como el ruido hueco de una guitarra cayendo al suelo. Ambos motociclistas se volvieron hacia el lugar, en donde Matt había dejado caer su instrumento mientras les miraba con los ojos abiertos de par en par, como quien no cree una palabra. La verdad, Mello tampoco se lo creía, pero sólo atinó a mirar al pelirrojo con la boca ligeramente entreabierta y las cejas alzadas, como evaluándole, mientras Linda le sonreía con ligero desdén. Algo extraño había en todo aquello, ya que era improbable que la castaña se hubiese creído el cuento de la perfecta conducción del pelirrojo.

Y algo le dijo al rubio motociclista que se vería directamente afectado por aquel curioso ánimo caritativo por parte de la castaña. Pero por otro lado, la conveniencia estaba de su lado, y su revancha sería aún más dulce.

* * *

_O_o wow, a pesar de que me juré que no lo haría, lo dejé cortado ahí mismo..._

_bueno, el próximo chap tendrá que esperar por dos razones:_

_1. el chap 19 es el cuarto extra, esos chaps especiales aún no se acaban porque se me ocurrieron ideas para el quinto y el sexto ^^ espero que les gusten ^^_

_2. el 20 está aún en proceso, y me está costando un mundo acabarlo por ciertas razones del MAL D; espero que entiendan la tardanza, que espero que no sea mucha, y voy a intentar sacar los dos chaps juntos otra vez_

_esup .__._

_que anden bien y nos leemos luego, y no hay reviews por las mismas razones que la vez anterior XD_

_Adieu!_


	19. A mi suerte

**Edit: **hum, bueno...cómo comenzar...

el 26 de Febrero (fecha en que ocurrió lo que ya todos conocen) me puse con esto de publicar los pendientes. No alcancé, me fui a la casa de una amiga para ver videos y tuve la idea de seguir al día siguiente con la historia.

a las 3 y algo más o menos del 27 comenzó el terremoto, por lo que todo se vio inevitablemente retrasado MÁS AÚN

al llegar a mi casa quedé sin internet por 3 días más, y hasta ahora no había vuelto a abrir esta página.

Sólo quiero decir que las extraño chicas y chicos si hay, y luego vuelvo con mi usual ritmo lento pero seguro *-*

y a los lectores chilenos, espero que estén todos bien y que hayan sabido de sus familias y amigos, recuerden los consejos de Segurito (?) y esas cosas, cuidense ustedes primero antes que sus cosas y si los pilla una replica leyendo...opten por seguir vivos para seguir leyendo luego si? :)

_Hola!_

_bueno, aquí está el chap 19, el antepenúltimo extra si no surgen más ideas :)_

_también tengo listo el 20 y avanzo en el 21... osea, se viene de todo en breve *-*_

_me creerían si les digo que tuve enormes dificultades para escribir la última frase? xD bueno, es que a veces los musos se ponen en fuga, ya saben..._

_..._

_**Disc: **Mello, de quien es este especial, no me pertenece D:... a diferencia del tatuador, de su moto, de los Fallen Angels (grupo de pesados ¬¬) y cualquier cosa que no conozcan *-* el rucio bello es de esos dos japos que siempre nombro..._

**_Algo de música:_**

_vaya, a última hora decidí cambiarla por algo nuevo, OTRA VEZ, y aunque no me crean, UNA VEZ MÁS XD_

_la canción es **Blowin' in The Wind**, y es del amigo **Bob Dylan**_

**Link:** http:// www. youtube .com / watch?v=69w9rZ4Gw64&feature=related (sin espacios, ya sabe ute...)

**

* * *

**

Extra 4: A mi suerte

Con la cabeza entre sus brazos cruzados y su rubia melena cayendo sobre sus hombros para dejar despejada su espalda, Mello aguardaba pacientemente el comienzo de su tortura. Su expresión de calmada indiferencia podría ser quizá consecuencia de los tragos ingeridos, o que sencillamente el dolor le importaba tanto como estarse marcando de por vida algo que era totalmente pasajero. Él no era un visionario, mucho menos un idealista, y tenía claro que los Fallen Angels no durarían bajo su comando. Él pronto los dejaría.

¿Y por qué se tatuaba aquel par de alas negras, entonces, si no creía en lo que significaban? No tenía la menor idea, sencillamente había sido un impulso que había anunciado a los cuatro vientos gracias al whisky. Quizá era curiosidad, quizá era un inconsciente deseo masoquista, o quizá sencillamente siempre había querido tatuarse algo. Era uno de los ítems que marcaban a los pandilleros, esos detalles que le gente mira con desagrado al pasar. La marca de un rebelde, de un marginado.

A pesar de no considerarse un gran artista, él mismo había hecho un dibujo aproximado de lo que quería que se viera. Es decir, se marcaría de por vida un símbolo, quería al menos decidir qué exhibiría. Al menos esta vez.

En el espejo frente a él, podía ver su rostro cansado y evidentemente ausente, devolviéndole una mirada pacífica y sosegada. O quizá ebria. No lo tenía del todo claro (eso apoyaba la teoría de la ebriedad), pero lo que resaltaba claramente visible a pesar del borrón en el que se convertía el mundo de cuando en cuando era su gran trauma y frustración. Por una vez, una marca que se haría él mismo por voluntad propia, no se oía mal después de todo.

En el relativo silencio de la estancia, y era relativo por el imponente Metallica que se escuchaba de fondo, oyó el seco salpicar de la tinta, así como el golpe de una de las agujas contra alguna superficie que no se molestaría en ver. A través de la ventana, si le daba la gana voltearse, podía ver a su pandilla en pleno disfrutando del espectáculo que ofrecerían las agujas al clavarse en su carne para otorgarle un color que por sí sola no podría obtener, curiosa diversión la que esperaban ver. Si lo que querían era verle quebrarse ante el dolor, definitivamente no le conocían lo suficiente, si esperaban un solo gesto de molestia, algo que evidenciara que estaba a su mismo nivel al menos, esperaban en vano.

El tipo que estaría encargado de lo que habría en su espalda le comentó algo en español a su acompañante, después de lo cual ambos rieron brevemente. El rubio torció el gesto, teniendo una idea acerca de lo que hablaban. Era evidente que se esperaban un espectáculo, o que dudaban de su entereza. No eran los primeros, ni serían los últimos en hacerlo.

Se apoyó aún más en el cabecero de su asiento, en donde estaba sentado del revés, colocando su barbilla sobre las manos con aire aburrido. Sólo quería que comenzaran de una vez, acabar con la expectación de su público y ver cómo sus sonrisas se transformaban en muecas de sorpresa. Demostrarles que él seguía siendo el mejor de entre todos ellos, a pesar de ser el menor y el menos corpulento. Que a pesar de todo, era el más fuerte.

Finalmente, sin previo aviso, el hombre tras el rubio comenzó a seguir el diseño que este había escogido, comenzando por el lugar más cercano a su columna, en donde estarían las articulaciones del par de alas. Concienzudamente, guió la aguja a través de la amplia superficie, dibujando el complicado diseño que había impreso primeramente sobre la clara piel del joven.

Sin embargo, al sentir el instrumento hundirse en su espalda, el motociclista frunció los labios brevemente antes de volver a recostarse sobre sus brazos, observando el suelo con aire aburrido. Se volvió brevemente hacia su pandilla, en donde muchos le miraban con renovadas caras de sorpresa o se pagaban los unos a los otros. Por supuesto, habían apostado a su costa.

Esa relación tan lejana y fría, aquella falsa unidad, era algo a lo que se había acostumbrado. Mientras el afilado objeto dejaba un rastro fresco de tinta y quizá algo de sangre, ellos se limitaban a observar, separados por un cristal de la escena. A veces tenía la impresión de que no era sólo con ellos, en cierta forma también se sentía un poco a parte del mundo. Rodeado de gente, quizá, pero completamente solo.

No era, después de todo, una sensación desagradable. Antes al contrario. Le hacía sentir más independiente. No dependía de nada ni nadie. Y mientras sentía la aguja deslizarse por encima de su escápula derecha, una y otra vez para fijar la tinta en su lugar, pensaba que desde aquel momento se estaba marcando como alguien aparte. Quizá eran un par de alas negras, alas de un ángel caído, pero ninguno de los Fallen Angels le había imitado antes o después. Aún no estaba ligado a nada en realidad, o al menos eso le gustaba pensar mientras el dolor se hacía más intenso, aún lejos del punto de hacerle sufrir de verdad. Ya había sentido el suficiente dolor en toda su vida, más que aquel grupo de débiles que se escudaban en su imponente figura antes que en sus actos para hacerse valer.

El hombre quien le tatuaba intentaba entablar conversación para distraerle, pero el rubio estaba aún tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no se dio por aludido, echándoles una mirada más a sus compañeros de viaje. Que le observaran, pensó en un momento de inusitado heroísmo alcohólico. Ellos tan grandes y valientes sin atreverse a medirse con una puta agujita, mientras que él no dudaba un segundo en hacerlo. Era definitivamente más fuerte que aquellos tipos.

Pero sólo un segundo de lucidez bastó para derribar aquel endeble castillo de naipes que había construido en su mente. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Por qué lo hacía después de todo? La respuesta era tan obvia y evidente como humillante. Para reafirmarse, para destacar, para intentar sobresalir de una masa en la que, según él mismo, no valía la pena sobresalir. Para valer más a los ojos de la misma pandilla que desdeñaba, de aquella que intentaba apartarse. Intentaba sobrevivir, siendo físicamente inferior, al menos en apariencia, de alguna forma. Se sentía menos que las mismísimas personas que creía inferiores.

Quizá no quería ser un marginado. Quizá no era buena idea hacerse un tatuaje en la espalda sólo para comprar un poco de respeto. Pero, maldita sea, el trabajo estaba casi terminado, aún podía sentir el instrumento remarcar las oscuras líneas del intrincado diseño. Después de todo, ya era tarde para despertar y echar un poco de luz sobre el asunto. Ya estaba marcado, y después de todo, siempre lo había estado, ese espejo frente a él se lo demostraba. Parecía como si toda su vida le hubiese guiado a ese error, como si desde el comienzo estuviese destinado a llevar una causa en la que no creía.

La libertad, eso que había estado buscando, no era lo mismo que aquello que estaba haciendo. Pero ya no recordaba cuando se había desviado del sendero, y qué hacía antes de todo aquello. Finalmente el mundo le había ganado, ya se daba por vencido, no quería luchar más. Ya antes había huido de esa certeza, cuando allá en el norte casi había matado a un tipo por las mismas razones que ahora marcaba su cuerpo de forma permanente. Al menos ahora no había matado a nadie en el proceso.

Ya había sido un estúpido por suficiente tiempo. Con dificultades, había conseguido cosas por las que muchos matarían, era envidiado por muchos y respetado por todos. No era precisamente lo que buscaba, pero debía volver a la tierra de la que había despegado. Buscaba una utopía, algo que realmente no existía más allá que en su mente. Y había alcanzado lo más cercano que se podría obtener a su ideal.

Sin embargo, tampoco podía ser un hipócrita. Aquel grupo que aún le observaba por la ventana del local comenzaba a sofocarle, y nada más se le presentara la oportunidad les dejaría. Después de todo, sabía que nadie le iba a extrañar. Viajaría en solitario, justo como siempre había estado. Rodeado de gente, pero solo en realidad, más por voluntad propia que por rechazo del grupo. Si hubiese querido, se habría engañado con la ilusión de ser realmente acogido, como hacía un tiempo atrás en Kansas, pero sus dieciséis había quedado atrás hace mucho. Ahora tenía diecinueve, y lo mejor sería actuar como una persona de esa edad. Desligarse de todos, no apegarse a nadie y abandonar a quien lo necesitara o no cuando se hiciera insoportable la carga.

Finalmente, el tipo que trabajaba tras él dio unos últimos detalles antes de pasar un algodón por el enorme diseño, anunciándole que ya todo estaba listo. Mello asintió, sin tener nada más que decir, antes de levantarse. El mover ambos brazos se le hacía realmente extraño ahora, sintiendo unas ligeras punzadas en toda su espalda, pero eso le trajo sin cuidado. Y antes de irse, con un espejo que se reflejaba en el que estaba frente al rubio, el otro hombre le mostró su trabajo ya terminado.

El motociclista no hizo ningún movimiento por unos segundos, mirando aquella masa roja y negra que era en ese momento su espalda, hasta que el tipo de la tienda le indicó que así se vería los primeros días, hasta que el cuerpo se acostumbrara a la tinta y las heridas cicatrizaran del todo. Pronto se vería justo como le había explicado que sería, muy detallado y cuidadoso, por lo que por ahora sólo tendría que tener paciencia. El rubio volvió a asentir, esbozando una media sonrisa sin un significado demasiado claro, ni siquiera para él.

Al final, debía reconocer que en cierta forma se estaba engañando a sí mismo por un momento. No tenía una idea de cuál era su ánimo real, si era ese que se enorgullecía de esas pequeñeces que todo el mundo insistía en celebrar, tales como su superioridad con la motocicleta y el hecho de que aguantara tan bien el whisky, sin mencionar esa capacidad innata para las apuestas y sus bien dados golpes, los cuales muchas veces le salvaban de una buena golpiza. O quizá era ese otro, a quien le enfermaba todo lo anterior y sólo quería volver a la carretera por la que había llegado. Mientras el dibujo era oculto por su chaqueta sin mangas, se imaginó estar partido en dos, sin saber si realmente quería retroceder y de ser así el cómo hacerlo. Sencillamente no sabía vivir de otra manera que no fuese sobreviviendo de mala manera, luchando con uñas y dientes contra una vida más que ingrata, y tampoco estaba seguro de querer echarlo todo por la borda para irse a vagar sin rumbo y esperar lo mejor.

Por el momento estaba cómodo en su posición, no precisamente feliz de ello, pero al menos era un descanso más que necesitado. Y mientras salía del local a encontrarse con el resto de los Fallen Angels, quienes le daban palmadas malintencionadamente dirigidas hacia sus omóplatos, en donde aún ardía el paso de la aguja por su piel, decidió que ya en algún momento llegaría su oportunidad. Pero él era un sobreviviente, y no se iba a rebelar contra su actual realidad hasta que fuera imprescindible. Él no era un mártir ni alguien que se sacrificara por una causa, sólo intentaba salir vivo como fuera posible, sin importar el método.

Pero tenía más que claro que, si en algún momento encontraba algo que fuera lo suficientemente importante como para hacer algún tipo de sacrificio por ello, sin duda lo haría. Más que mal, una cruz era la que colgaba de su pecho, y si algo útil le había enseñado esa restrictiva religión era que si una causa lo valía, había que dar todo por ella.

Y finalmente, la pandilla en pleno volvió a las tierras de las que habían salido, cruzando la frontera de vuelta hacia Estados Unidos, guiados por su joven líder, quien de ahora en adelante sería muy probablemente el doble de respetado, por más que no le interesara mucho ese hecho. Si era su propio jefe, le daba igual que el resto lo siguiera o no, por más que las dolorosas puntadas en su espalda parecieran decir lo contrario.

* * *

_Hum, me gusta en cierta forma Mello y cómo piensa... tan...melancólico...*-*_

_bueno, me dicen cómo salió eh? ya saben cómo..._

_...Reviews!_

**+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+**

_**Kika:**_

_Hola!_

_bueh, primero el primer review *O*_

_en serio no lo viste arcaico? damn, esque parece que yo me demoré y me sentía culpable y en mi mente el fic ya acabó...entonces estos chaps me parecen tan lejanos jajaja xD y ohhh vaya que tienes razón, la vida y sus sucursales... lo que es la yuxtaposición dimensional, no? XD_

_xDDDDD lo siento por los dos oscuros vacíos monga, pero me dio risa xD la verdad tu ya me viste, igual de en el pozo que tú cuando tuve que escribirlo...D: y más aún con lo que viene después... HAY NO, HAY NO!!!_

_D: aún no pongo el práctica lo del pato Donald... y debería... aún soy toda una Matt que mira cómo las bolas entran como por milagro..._

_pobre, pobre rubio teniendo que hacer trabajos que no le corresponden D: y más aún con el pobre pendex de Matt, pero como poco más ya te sabes la historia completa, no necesito decirte que todos pagarán, buahahaha *-*_

_jajaaj, sí, Dave tiene ese aire de superjefe que siempre se ha olido en Guns N' Roses, y como Nick está basado en Slash se la pasan peleando... también se parece a lo que pasa entre Dave Mustaine y James Hethfield desde que Dave dejó Metallica...*-*_

_xDDDD los pobres querían apoyarlo, y Dave es un mente sucia, aww no es lindo? (y bueno, son bastante open mind, y eso se va a notar en la historia... ya me interrogarás luego, supongo...xD)_

_oh sí, estoy completamente de acuerdo contigo, causaríamos la 3º guerra mundial de seguro, no es lindo? Y sí, yo me haría la loca olímpicamente, imitando a la Kika :D y la chica universitaria tendría que hacerse cargo de todo, YAAAY! Kami irresponsable *-* pero aún así la pasaríamos bien y volars :D_

_(las botas de Mello cuestan 50.000 pesos chilenos D: SOLO LAS BOTAS)_

_...D: cuando escribí la escena del mal, rompí mi corazón y el hígado de ya-sabes-quien...TT-TT soy mala, soy mala del mal...pero...estoy cerca de la felicidad, ya veo la luz, y ya-sabes-quien también la ve, y ya sabes lo que pasará, y felicidad y muchas flores... y un ukelele...*-*_

_...D: pero...Matt no sería el indicado para mi...Kami no tiene paciencia...D: NO SOY MALA...solo un poco...fría...TT-TT no soy malaaaa~~_

_...aún espero Matty y su mojo...quiero verloooo...uuuuhhhh Kikaaaa...quiero ver a la nena sexy..._

_bueno, ya no estoy deprimida :D ya escribí la parte del mal y ya superé el mayor obstáculo...*-* pero ando un poco atascada, necesitaba una caminata a la lu de la luna y un baño de mar...xD_

_Yay! que te vaya bien en tu nuevo desafío, en serio mucha suerte y exito, vas a ser la primera profesional de las 3 desmadreras! (Kika, Sofy, Kami = 3 desmadreras *-*) y tienes que ser un ejemplo... no mentira xD sólo se amiga como sabes ser :D_

_...D: como dijo Mello, YO NO SERMONEO .__. sólo es una sugerencia, y me jacto de a pesar de haber tomado...mucho...nunca termino botada, yay!_

_ahora, el segundo xDç_

_xDDDD bueno, usualmente la Kika hace Kya, así que no me preocupa *-*_

_yaaay! me encanta que te encante Matt culpable! y una vez más eres la reina de los spoliers, y sabes quienes acaban mal y esas cosas..._

_el beso...no sabes cuánto ame escribirlo, fue como un desahogo de todo el romance que me contuve de escribir durante 18 chaps O_O fue... una tortura... pero al menos valió la pena..._

_D:... yo... YO TAMBIÉN TE AMO (?) de la forma no yuri, y ya sabes que el amor en otro sentido es imposible por...Mello, mi corazón le pertenece a mi rubio...D:_

_yayaya, no spoileree al mundo xD jajaja ya te sabes toda esta parte de la historia monga, pero aún así me comenta bueno? o sino...D: o sino te golpeo (?) jajaja_

_ya mai fren, mucho ya xD, que ande bien no mas *-*_

_Adieu!_

_**fafafafa**_

_Hola!_

_nieeeee espero que no haya sido tanto tiempo... pero esa última frase, de hecho, lo que viene después de la coma, no quería salir xD tuve que darme incluso un receso creativo para dejarlo finiquitado... xD pero bueno! espero que te haya gustado *-*_

_bueh, gracias por el comentario del chap 17, en serio :) y me alegro de que te guste cómo va el fic hasta ahora *O*_

_Bueh! se vienen aún un par y medio de sorpresas más en el fic, no las tendré aburridas, así que espero que te vaya gustando ^^_

_y esup :) nos leemos luego y volars locas *-*_

_Adieu!_

_**By-TiNKi**_

_Hola!_

_xDDD si tu tienes muchas ganas de gritar...jajaja_

_jajaja sehh u_ú predecible... pero lindo no? xD_

_y wooosh Hotel California... cuidado con ir sola en el desierto y encontrarte con un hotel y Welcome to the Hotel California..._

_bueno, como dato esta es la parte más oscura del fic, me deprime hasta a mi escribir todo esto, pero pronto se acabará y todo volverá a la normalidad... o_o_

_Linda es una chica algo frívola, Matt es un pendejo y Mello es... mi rubio :D jajaja bueno, me alegra que te guste Mello, me cuesta mucho no contarlo todo de una e ir poniendo las pistas sobre él de a poco...pero espero haberlo hecho bien ^^_

_Y tercer beso... hum...ya se verá, ya se verá..._

_yay! la carrera la subo en breve *-* una vez más agarré la costumbre de escribir dos chaps a la vez... si me entrampo con uno sigo con el otro y asi sucesivamente xD_

_D: no me odies, odia al juego TT-TT (jaja :B)_

_bueh, el especial es el que ves aquí, Mello justo antes de toda esta historia...y sobre lo que hacía Linda antes de todo esto...no creo que lo escriba, pero si ves el video de Crazy de Aerosmith te puedes hacer una idea..._

_bueh, nos leemos luego ne? *-* que andes bien_

_Adieu!_

_**:)**_

_Hola!_

_D: soy mala persona? incluso ahora que subí doble chap? buuuu ):_

_(LOL)_

_esque...no sé, sencillamente lo leo y es como D: le falta algo...pero no tenía arreglo, vino mal de fábrica (?) XD aún así, gracias por el comentario_

_Awww sí, el beso en el motel fue algo que de verdad ame escribir...digo...lo esperaba, tenía esa escena lista y sólo faltaba dónde ponerla... y ahí estaba...y que bien que haya gustado!_

_ah, pendejo Matt =___= frustras a mis lectoras, más te vale madurar y empezar a usar ese cerebro privilegiado que tienes ¬¬_

_bueno, intenté apurarme lo más posible, así que les traigo doble chap otra vez por las molestias...espero que no se me haga costumbre _ ya que no siempre voy a poder hacerlo y cosas...pero bueno, ojala que te gusten estos dos *-*_

_bueh, que andes bien y muchos piropos y besos y esas cosas *-* y el mundo y sus sucursales, por supuesto xD_

_Adieu!_

_**kurenai95**_

_Hola!_

_yay! cool que te encante *-* ojala que estos otros dos también te gusten :D_

_y concuerdo contigo, nadie absolutamente nadie se puede resistir a Mello...ese rubio y sus encantos no?_

_je, bueno, espero no haber tardado tanto con este par de chaps, pero por suerte (o quizá no, depende de como lo veas...xD) el chap 20 es más largo que los que he ido subiendo desde hace un tiempo...y según parece el 21 le sigue los pasos =__= y el final de la escena que corté en el 18 también se viene ieee xD_

_yaps, eso, que andes muy bien y volas locas *O*_

_Adieu!_

_**Samantha-Kheel**_

_Hola!_

_uaahh esa es, de las miles de frases tipo de Mello en este fic, una de mis favoritas...no sé cómo se me ocurrió =__=...bueno, como sea me alegro que te guste el fic_

_jajaja, no te preocupes por el número de chaps, cuando te canses ya se irá acabando xD y sí, la verdad pensé en hacerlo corto, en serio, pero...las cosas se salieron de control en algún momento del chap 2, y ahora vamos para las dos décadas y creo que voy a hiperventilar D:_

_bueno, sea como sea, me alegro que te guste el Mello pandillero! *-* habrá que ver si se ablanda más adelante...ten por seguro que sí cofcof xD_

_jajaj y sí, pensó en un momento en matar a Matt cuando le dijo lo del dinero...pero bueno, al final no pasó *-*_

_yay! me encanta que te encante este Mello, pero no te dejes engañar, en realidad es el mismo Mello de siempre, sólo que un poco...endurecido por sus circunstancias ;)_

_jaja te gustó The One I Love? *-* me mata REM, es uno de mis grupos favoritos y gran fuente de inspiración para este fic... te recomiendo escuchar Losing My Religion, que no saldrá en este fic por razones de fecha pero que es de verdad representativa de esta historia ^^_

_OMG gracias por los 3 reviews ^-^ sé que a veces es una lata dejar y significa mucho...y esas cosas :)_

_bueno, bienvenida al club de "todas/os odiamos a Linda", cada vez somos más te diré XD_

_ah~ la chica no es mala, sólo pendeja...y molesta..._

_pero bueno ^^_

_Mello! me encanta que te encante (yo también babeo o¬o), es un personaje con mucho que decir y poco que perder, todo un Easy Rider *-* más que un marginado él es un espíritu libre (wee!!) y me encanta describirlo y hacerlo reaccionar ante las situaciones...ah...*///*_

_hay varios besitos más, me atrevo decir que hasta que todos se cansen de ellos XD e incluso algunos que han nacido de colados omg *-*..._

_sorbe el final...omg no puedo decirlo D: si lo digo te arruino el fic...pero sólo digo que ya está listo, de hecho, desde hace varios meses ya está, y espero que llene las espectativas de todas/os ^^_

_jaja bueno, espero que sigamos leyéndonos luego!_

_que andes bien y volás locas y etc ^-^_

_Adieu!_

_**loli-gothic**_

_Hola!_

_OMG me encanta que te guste este fic ^-^ ojala que te siga gustando de aquí en adelante que se viene complejo..._

_bueno, no eres la única que está enferma de Linda...digo, cuando se embriaga deja la grande y despues es como si nada hubiese pasado (me recuerda a alguien muy desagradable que conozco...creo que por eso no me cae bien *-*)_

_ah, Matt debe aprender a ser un poco menos crédulo a mi entender, digo es bastante bueno confiar en la gente, pero esta vez estoy de parte de mi rubio taimado, que a veces no es del todo bueno cegarse a la realidad..._

_jajaaj aún falta para que el pelirrojo lo admita, primero tiene que convencerse de otras cosas antes y luego podríamos hablar de un acercamiento de verdad ;)_

_jaja la verdad, creo que no puse la razón específica por la que Linda supo que era Mello, y es por una parte por que...vamos que el tipo es como...clarito? xD muy clarito, y por otro...los Fallen Angels usan todos cascos parecidos si no es que iguales. Creo que pasé por alto ponerlo xD pero no lo conocía de hablar con él ni nada, sólo el chico es popular entre los motociclistas._

_sobre eso, Mello tiene un complejo de inferioridad que le hace pensar esas cosas, que siempre tenga que demostrarle al mundo que es el mejor, el más rápido, el más fuerte...es cosa de Mello =__= y sí, es guay pero le gusta que se lo repitan y restregárselo en la cara al mundo xD_

_xDD bueno, en el próximo chap se sabe la respuesta de Matt y lo que opina Mello al respecto, y todo eso traerá mucha, MUCHA cola en la historia *-*_

_bueh, gracias por el review^^ y nos leemos pronto_

_que andes bien y volás locas y etc_

_Adieu!_

_**Luna Ultravioleta**_

_Hola!_

_jajaj bueno, lo de las bofetadas de realidad, yo me encargaré de eso más adelante (kukuku), así que no te preocupes_

_aww ese beso, ese beso está escrito desde hace tanto tiempo... y he tenido que morderme los dedos para no ponerla antes...pero debía escoger el momento...espero que haya valido la pena la espera!_

_jaja gracias! me encanta que te guste mucho este fic y intentaré que así se mantenga, debo esforzarme!_

_bueno, la competencia en el próximo capítulo, nos leemos por ahí supongo XD_

_yay! beshos para ti también y que andes muy bien y volás locas *-*_

_Adieu!_

_**Tsuki-L**_

_Hola!_

_yay! ya los superamos y casi hiperventilo cuando pasó...omg no puedo creer que haya pasado las 2 centenas x_x_

_me alegro de que te guste *-* es lo que se intenta y no siempre se consigue :)_

_jajaj sí, Matt tendrá que tomar parte...a ver qué responde el pelirrojo no? (supongo que te haces una idea xD)_

_ok, nos leemos luego! que andes bien y volars_

_Adieu!_

_**Deidi Jeevas**_

_Hola!_

_eek! (?) me asustaste xD jaja bueno, al parecer está ampliamente difundido que Linda es una malvada, pero la verdad es una chica bastante normal...pero que cuando se toma unos tragos es capaz de dejar la grande, eso es verdad =__= pendeja no?_

_pero bueno, sólo te digo que no te gastes en ella, este fic es un MxM más que mal xD así que de alguna forma u otra acabará bien...chan *-*_

_jajaj habrá más besos en el futuro, de hecho me han salido algunos de colados que no tenía presupuestados o que sí los tenía pero que los había descartado por falta de tiempo...y magia! se me hizo el tiempo xD así que romance habrá señoras y señores!_

_bueno, sobre la carrera...*-* sólo diré que las cosas no salen ni remótamente como ella esperaba_

_OMG te digo nuevamente, vivan las megapalabras!!! (no la repetiré porque me la borraron del chap pasado...no sé por qué u_ú)_

_bueno, no te preocupes por eso ^^ con tal que conversemos un rato está bien o no? jajaja_

_yay! espero que andes bien y volars locas y etc *-*_

_Adieu!_

_PD: MÁS...D: MÁS BISHONENS! (??)_

_PD de la PD: nee, no es nada ^^ yo no sé nada de dibujo, habrás visto mi deviant vacío como pueblo fantasma, así que alguien que interprete lo que escribo de esa forma es más que agradecido :)_

_PD de la PD de la PD: hmm...tema espinudo .__. verás, estpy bloqueadísima con esa historia...de hecho, me vino un bloqueo total y no fui capaz de escribir en varias semanas, te habrás dado cuenta, pero de a poco estoy volviendo y volveré a ir full con los fics en breve :)_

_**Sofy**_

_Hola!_

_tengo sólo dos cosas que decirte amiga:_

_1º gracias por el apoyo moral y los roleos nostálgicos que alegran las noches de aburrición xD y ya sabes, VIVAN LAS VEGAS! QUE PARA ALLÁ VAMOS!_

_2º estás, definitiva e irrevocablemente, LOCA! JAJAJAJAJA_

_yaps, eso *-* nos vemos en el próximo roleo (woooosh) y quizá a fin de año, Matt...kukuku *-*_

_Adieu!_

_PD: o///o salúdame a Jimmy...dile que lo amo de mi parte...*///*..._

_**Queicco**_

_Hola!_

_D: lo sientooo de verdad no tenía pensado cortarlo ahí pero de repente veo y me digo a mi misma OMG este chap será kilométrico si escribo la carrera ahora mismo y nooooooo lo hice *-* pero ahora se viene de todo_

_aawww...la escenita del hotel ^-^ romance puro y maduro...tenía tantas ganas de escribir esa escena, que sólo espero haberlo hecho bien ahora que era la hora de la verdad xD yay! me alegro que te haya gustado_

_sobre el lemon: sólo diré una cosa_

_CLARO QUE SÍ! XD_

_...sabes? me han dicho que mis fics pueden lavar el cerebro O_o onda, transformar a chicas en yaoistas y en fans del MxM...así que no te preocueps, eso es normal con los fics ^^ a mi me pasó en mis tiempos de fan de Harry Potter(?) cuando devoraba fics antes de la salida del séptimo, así que es totalmente normal...o nosotros somos raros wee_

_D: no se ponga de rodillas, solo ante el santo trasero de Mello (????) xDDDD_

_jajaja bueno, que andes bien y volars locas y etc, ya tu sabe^^_

_Adieu!_

_**darklover71**_

_Hola!_

_je, no hay problema, el internet a veces se pone del mal con la gente ¬¬ no lo sabré yo..._

_bueno...Linda sólo ofrece, si Matt acepta tienes mi permiso para odiarlo y/o detestarla a ella xD_

_ohh sí, el beso...me han salido varios besos, más de los que tenía presupuestados, porque hacía mucho que no narraba uno y me dieron ganas :B ojala que te hayan gustado_

_bueno...nunca me plateé hacer un fic infinito o.o pero dudo que este sea el caso XD tengo plazo hasta San Francisco...pueden dos personas enamorarse en 3 semanas? el público decide..._

_(los inner son molestos a veces...mejor consiguete una personalidad múltiple! :D esas son graciosas(??)_

_HUM...si publicas algo, espero estar enterada para pasearme y comentar ^-^, siempre es bueno un nuevo MxM en la lista o no?_

_bueno, les digo de tu parte!_

_que andes bien y volars locas y etc *O*_

_Adieu!_

_**bebaah**_

_Hola!_

_sobre eso, no tienes que preocuparte: no muere nadie_

_pero eso no significa que nadie salga herido..._

_...misterio_

_xD bueno, esup, que andes bn y volars_

_Adieu!_

_**MXM's holic **_

_Hola!_

_D: ... lo siento lo siento lo siento no sabes cuánto me costó convencerme de que valía la pena subir lo que sigue x'D_

_más adelante daré mis razones/excusas sobre la poca puntualidad u_ú tengo claro que fue de MUY mal gusto D:_

_xDD bueno, saliendo del oscuro vacío(?), acá se vienen dos chaps al hilo, y un tercero si acabo la última escena que me tiene loca en el mal sentido o_o...bueh, los estamos leyendo, ande bien y esas cosas :)_

_Adieu!_

_** stephanie**_

_Hola!_

_OH SHIT lo siento x'D que mala primera experiencia...dejas un review y la autora ingrata se demora mil años en actualizar! u_ú mal mal..._

_:D aún así, gracias por el cariño y el apoyo :) se agradece un montón y espero llenar tus expectativas, que pa eso estoy xD_

_me encanta que te encanten las recomendaciones xD a veces es eso lo que me atrasa, intento recoger la más significativa y que más me recuerda el chap *-*_

_con este chap sobre todo tengo muchos problemas con la música xD espero que la selección te haya gustado_

_bueh! ojala que nos leamos más seguido, y eso pasa por mí ¬_¬ mala Kami, mala Kami...(??)_

_suerte también! gracias por el review y se me cuida *-*_

_Adieu!_

_**:PPPP**_

_Hola!_

_je, no te preocupes, me hice una promesa de responder todo y eso haré *-* aunque los de los oneshots los tengo algo abandonados...D:_

_bueh, gracias por el review! y sé que me demoré malditamente mucho .___. lo siento mucho muy D: y ojala que estos chaps te gusten :D_

_nos leemos luego y que ande bien *-*_

_Adieu!_

_**ari!**_

_Hola!_

_no te preocupes, espero que se hayan solucionado todas tus complicaciones D: y que nos leamos pronto con buenas noticias :)_

_bueh, el fic va ahí no ma .__. no me gusta del todo por razones que daré más adelante, pero luego mejorará...espero...más me vale, o me golpearé ¬_¬_

_xD bueno, gracias por el review, espero que el chap te haya gustado y que nos leamos más pronto, y ojala que las situaciones en casa mejoren ne? :)_

_Adieu!_

**+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+**

_...No tienen idea de lo feliz que estoy de volver a las andadas :'D amo escribir y subir, y si aún quedan lectores que me aguanten, a mí y a mi lentitud de mierrrr, espero compensar el tiempo perdido x'D_

_ahh~bueno! no alcancé a terminar para antes del cole, y como este es mi último año (OMG NECESITABA DECIRLO TTuTT) estaré un poco ocupada...y por lo mismo, inspiradísima y llena de ideas XD_

_espero volver pronto y que nos leamos luego :)_

_Adieu!_


	20. Adrenalina

_Hola!..._

_...bueno, es hora de sincerarme y confesar..._

_no me gusta este chap. Ni el que sigue. Por una razón muy simple:_

_Tiene la carga emocional más fuerte de toda la historia._

_verán, postergué muchísimas cosas en esta historia, todo por narrarlo más lento, y no presentí que se me iba a acumular todo el drama junto y que iba a tener que soltarlo de una. Error mío._

_De verdad siento mucho si estos capítulos pasan a ser un melodrama continuado x'D sinceramente no era esa la intención, pero las que además siguen Mello Presidente sabrán que no me resisto a ser fatalista y arruinar las cosas...a pesar que, esta vez, todo esta parte estaba planificada. Lo que no me esperaba era que fuera TAN dramática_

_Las cosas se salieron de control y la Kami muere x'D_

_Quiero "dedicarles" (entre comillas porque no exactamente xD) este chap a dos amigalectoras que han sido un gran apoyo en este tiempo de inacción, la Sofy y la Kika, que me han dado consejos y han escuchado mis berrinches y mis pataletas de escritora frustrada xD Gracias chicas! por el apoyo y por escuchar a esta pendeja loca con ideas raras :)_

_y por supuesto, a las muchachas que me mandaron reviews apurándome, gracias a eso tenía siempre presente que no podía tirar la toalla por un mero problema de drama_

_ahora, dejando mi testamento de lado..._

_**Disc: **Matt, Mello y Linda no me pertenecen. Son de un tipo que debería regalármelos, porque los aprovecho más que ellos, y NO los mato *-* soy tan cool, tomate esa Ohba(???) xDDD juaz, no mentira, gracias Ohba y Obata por llenar mis fantasías de pelirrojos pendejos amorosos y rubios duros por fuera y blandos como marshMello por dentro xD_

_**Música: **de seguro más de alguno conoce esta..._

_**Van Halen**, con el tema **Ain't Talkin' 'Bout Love**_

_****__**Link: **__http: // www. youtube .com / watch?v=wQmB4whesT0__ (siiin espacios, ya sabe ute)_

**

* * *

20. Adrenalina**

—… ¿Yo? — preguntó Matt, sin poder creérselo aún. La castaña asintió enérgicamente.

—Claro, ya es hora de que muestres tus habilidades al volante —le sonrió, pero Mello captó algo de sarcasmo en el movimiento. Sin embargo estaba aún demasiado choqueado como para hacer algo para advertirle al pelirrojo acerca de esto.

Matt dudó. Por un segundo, pensó en negarse rotundamente, ya que aún recordaba el desastre del día de su cumpleaños y no quería acabar estampado contra un árbol. Sin embargo, miró los ojos suplicantes de la castaña, así como su expresión levemente lastimera. Sencillamente era incapaz de negarse a eso. Se levantó, encogiéndose de hombros con aire de torpeza.

—De acuerdo —dijo sencillamente, lo que trajo al rubio de vuelta a la realidad. Malditos enamorados, pensó con un deje de amargura.

El guitarrista, dejando su querido y herido instrumento con mayor ceremonia en el suelo, se dirigió hacia ambos motociclistas, sintiéndose observado cuando los dos le siguieron con la mirada, Mello con algo de incredulidad aún y Linda con un brillo extraño, como suspicaz. Finalmente, se subió a la Shadow, ancha y pesada según podía apreciar. No pudo evitar compararla con la Harley Davidson que estaba a su lado, el volante suave y dócil bajo sus manos y el asiento cómodo, sin obligarle a ir de piernas prácticamente abiertas. Se apoyó con una pierna en el suelo, mientras la castaña les miraba a ambos con una ligera sonrisa en el rostro antes de volverse y colocarse frente a ellos, en medio de ambos vehículos.

—Bueno, no hay que retrasarlo más…

—La palanca a un lado del pie que sostiene la moto — le espetó el rubio a toda velocidad mientras se colocaba el casco, ante lo que el pelirrojo se volvió hacia él con curiosidad.

— ¿Qué hay con eso?

—Echa a andar la maldita moto, maldita sea — con un sobresalto, el pelirrojo obedeció, sintiendo por alguna razón que aquello sería la crónica de un fracaso anunciado.

— ¡A la cuenta de tres, cuando la chaqueta toque el suelo! — les gritó la muchacha, quitándose la chaqueta de cuero y blandiéndola ante ambos. El rubio se inclinó sobre el volante, mientras Matt sencillamente imitaba todos y cada uno de sus movimientos.

Mello aceleró, haciendo resonar el musical ronroneo de su motocicleta por el paisaje. El pelirrojo también lo hizo, sintiendo a la Honda rugir bajo él. Era demasiada motocicleta para una sola persona.

— ¡uno…!

Matt comenzó a sudar frío, mientras la castaña alzaba la prenda y el rubio cuadraba la mandíbula bajo el casco.

— ¡dos…!

El pelirrojo notó que tenía los goggles aún sobre la frente, por lo que se los colocó a toda velocidad antes de comenzar a acelerar de nuevo. Sus manos temblaban.

— ¡y ahora!

La chaqueta cayó al piso, y sin perder su seriedad Mello aceleró a toda potencia. Las manos del pelirrojo sencillamente actuaron por instinto, imitando el fluido movimiento hecho por el rubio antes de salir propulsado hacia delante. Pero justo en aquel momento notó que era lo que hacía.

Cerró los ojos con auténtico pánico, sintiendo al mismo tiempo el golpe del viento en sus cabellos y un horrendo estruendo bajo suyo, por lo que casi se imaginó a la motocicleta partiéndose en dos por algo que él había hecho mal…

Pero el viento no se detenía, desordenando sus cabellos y haciéndolos ondear tras él.

Con vacilación, abrió ambos ojos, viendo pasar el mundo a ambos lados a una velocidad impresionante. Y cada vez era más rápido. El viento le empujaba hacia atrás, pero se inclinó sobre el volante y descubrió que era mucho más cómodo de aquella forma.

No era espantoso. Era maravilloso. Sólo mientras tocaba guitarra se había sentido tan libre como en aquel momento, pero la sensación era totalmente diferente, más física que etérea. Era adrenalina pura corriendo por sus venas.

Sin ser apenas consiente de hacerlo, lanzó un grito de alegría mientras alzaba un puño, desistiendo al notar que su vehículo perdía estabilidad. Aún no estaba listo para aquello. Pero sí lo estaba para acelerar como un demente, y así lo hizo.

Pronto una figura apareció a su lado, reconoció el vehículo y a su delgado ocupante. Mello le echó una mirada interrogativa a través del casco, al parecer sorprendido de verle aún entero. Y como toda respuesta Matt le sonrió, manteniéndose a su lado con algo de esfuerzo. Sin embargo, pronto recordaron que estaban compitiendo, no era una lección de cómo andar en una motocicleta, así que el rubio volvió a acelerar con una ligera sonrisa de lado.

El pelirrojo no se quedó atrás, acelerando. Eso era todo lo que Mello le había dicho que hiciera hacía tanto tiempo: acelerar, y sólo ahora comprendía por qué esa fijación con la velocidad. Era como sus usuales escapes a su pequeño mundo, componiendo, llevados a un plano más físico e infinitamente más explícito y literal. El rubio volvió a echarle una mirada, y si no se equivocaba, era de reto. La testosterona hizo su trabajo, y ambos olvidaron sus problemas haciendo lo que la naturaleza había dictado que los hombres hacen mejor. Competir hasta que el camino acabe.

Matt sabía al menos ver un velocímetro, más que mal tenía una camioneta en casa, pero en aquel momento no le interesaba la velocidad que llevaban. Sólo sabía que a medida que avanzaban sólo estaban ellos y la carretera, en un reto que parecía cada vez más irreal. Casi parecía que estuviesen huyendo de los problemas y los cuestionamientos, estos habían quedado allá atrás.

Solos, él y Mello. Hasta ese momento no se había dado cuenta que en cierta forma extrañaba esos momentos. El rubio había llegado a significar mucho para él, a tal punto que todo lo que hacía dejaba una marca. Una mirada era suficiente para comprenderse, habían llegado a ser más cercanos que los más grandes amigos. ¿Y qué era aquello, entonces? ¿Tenía un nombre? Aquella sensación de angustia irracional cada vez que parecía que se separarían…

Miró al rubio, quien en aquel momento estaba demasiado ocupado acelerando con euforia, llevando a la vieja motocicleta al límite, a pesar de lo cual parecía responder sin problemas. Nuevamente no necesitaba ver el resto de su rostro, sólo sus ojos, para saber qué pasaba por esa mente tan complicada. Y pudo ver que estaba sonriendo, pero no con sus usuales muecas sarcásticas. Sencillamente una sonrisa, de estar feliz por el momento que se vive. Como aquella otra, hacía un tiempo ya, en Kingsman.

Ese ánimo tranquilo estaba en él una vez más, sin necesidad de beber para conseguirlo. No recordaba amarguras ni problemas, sólo él y la carretera. Y ahora que, notando quizá su escrutinio, se volvía hacia él, notó que también estaba incluido en ese mundo.

Y él no lo notaba, pero para Mello fue más que evidente. Él también había alcanzado un estado de ánimo así de pacífico al saberse ambos solos y juntos, devorando kilómetros a toda velocidad.

Pero debían volver al presente. La carrera aún no se definía, el cartel que habían fijado como meta estaba a apenas unos metros. Así que sus miradas se transformaron en un mudo desafío, pero no ya de enemigos. Y ambos se volvieron al frente y decidieron terminar con lo que habían comenzado.

Por el sólo gusto de hacerlo, demostrándole al mundo su superioridad, el rubio elevó el eje delantero, acelerando un poco más al hacerlo. Y a pesar de saber que le sería imposible hacerlo, el pelirrojo continuó sonriendo, acelerando y alcanzando de una vez al vanidoso motociclista.

Ya sólo quedaba el final, lo veían ahí delante. Todo acabaría bien, pensó Matt, no había perdido ninguna parte de su cuerpo en el proceso e incluso podría ganar la carrera si se esforzaba un poco más…

Hasta que aquellos enormes faros les hicieron saber lo contrario.

Mello inmediatamente miró hacia el pelirrojo, pero este sencillamente abría progresivamente los ojos a medida que el camión se acercaba. Soltó una maldición, sin saber muy bien qué hacer, pero consiente que a tal velocidad y sin casco podría decirle adiós al guitarrista en caso de un choque.

—¡¡Matt, maldita sea!! ¡¡Hazte a un lado!! — le gritó, pero el aludido no atinó a hacer movimiento alguno. Solamente veía la enorme mole de metal que era la parrilla del camión de dieciséis ruedas acercarse cada vez más, paralizado por el pánico.

Sólo tenía un par de segundos. Y no había muchas opciones para salvarle la vida a ese imbécil.

—¡¡Me vas a pagar esta, Matt!! — gritó por último, virando a último momento hacia el pelirrojo. Se echó hacia delante, tomando el manubrio que sostenían sus manos inermes, y de un empujón logró que se desviara hacia un lado.

Pero sólo un pequeño toque de su tórax contra el volante fue suficiente, a esa velocidad, como para hacer que las ruedas se doblaran repentinamente, haciendo que el vehículo patinara un par de metros en la misma dirección que llevaba antes de caer, deslizándose por el pavimento con un chirrido de metal contra concreto.

Mello no lo comprendía. Sintió cómo su cuerpo se desligaba de la motocicleta, vio como esta caía de lado… pero eso no tenía sentido. Jamás había caído de una motocicleta, ni siquiera aquellas primeras veces que lo intentó, antes de tener su Knuckehead. Y para qué decir su propia motocicleta, siempre fiel y lista para llevarle a todas partes. ¿Qué era diferente esta vez?

La respuesta relampagueó un segundo en su mente. Matt, le había salvado. Nunca antes había tenido tanto interés en salvar a alguien, y hasta aquel minuto no había sido la primera vez que lo había hecho por el pelirrojo. ¿Por qué le importaba tanto, aún después de aquel repentino distanciamiento y sus consecuencias? No lo comprendía, pero sentía la respuesta muy cerca, como si hubiese estado dentro suyo todo el tiempo, haciéndose aún más evidente durante aquella extraña competencia. Debía alcanzarla… pero antes que pudiese traerla a su mente consiente sintió el inclemente golpe de su cabeza contra el pavimento. Y su cuerpo quedó inerme en medio de la carretera, incapaz de mover un músculo.

**o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o**

El guitarrista sólo vio cómo las luces pasaban a un lado de su cabeza, sin sentir el impacto del choque cuando ya lo creía inevitable. Sin embargo, se le cortó la respiración cuando, de golpe, la Shadow salió del camino, la rueda delantera enterrándose en la tierra suelta y provocándole un golpe en el estómago contra el manubrio. Además, la dichosa motocicleta le propulsó hacia delante, por lo que quedó tendido a un lado del camino con un atroz dolor en la boca del estómago.

Se llevó las manos al vientre, encogiéndose en el suelo mientras se mordía un labio para contener los quejidos. Dolía…como el maldito demonio.

Finalmente, se sentó con dificultad, notando que Linda corría hacia él con expresión preocupada. Le hizo una seña para hacerle saber que estaba bien, pero ella sencillamente le ignoró antes de tomar su motocicleta e intentar levantarla. Hizo el ademán de ayudarla, pero el sólo intentar levantarse le provocó una nueva punzada en el vientre, por lo que lanzó un gemido.

Sin embargo, se distrajo de sus padecimientos al notar el semblante de la castaña. Estaba demasiado pálida y abstraída, tan diferente a sus aires bromistas de hacía sólo unos minutos, que no pudo evitar preguntarse si habría algo que se habría perdido. Así que, haciendo caso omiso a los dolores en sus tobillos y muñecas (quizá un par de esguinces), se acercó a la chica, quien finalmente recogió el vehículo y montó en él apresuradamente.

—Linda…— dijo débilmente, ante lo que la muchacha se volvió hacia él con nerviosismo evidente.

—Sube, ahora —le espetó, los ojos brillantes como si el miedo comenzara a ganarle. El pelirrojo se sorprendió de aquello, pero debía insistir.

—Oye, ¿qué pasa…?

— ¡No hay tiempo! ¡Sube, maldita sea, antes de que tengamos más problemas! —Matt, aún aturdido por el golpe, no podía atender a los ruegos de la motociclista, mirando a su alrededor para buscar en dónde podría estar la fuente del espanto de su chica. Y en ese momento notó la motocicleta volcada, así como una figura tendida sin moverse en medio de la carreta. Y sintió que el mundo se venía abajo.

— ¿Es…?— no podría ser, él quien siempre presumía de su habilidad en "las cosas en las que es bueno". En eso de las motocicletas no sólo era bueno, sino que el mejor. Sencillamente no podía ser. —. ¿Qué…? ¿Quién es?

—Matt, vámonos —el deje suplicante en la voz de la castaña le dejó claro que, efectivamente, era el rubio motociclista quien estaba ahí tendido. Sintió un nudo en la garganta. Pero no podía estar…

—Espérame aquí — dijo, sacando entereza de alguna parte. Y a pesar de sentir sus rodillas como gelatina y su corazón bombear desesperadamente, corrió hacia el lugar, reconociendo las ropas de cuero y el casco, incluso el rosario que reposaba a un lado de su cabeza. Con temor de lo que podía encontrar, luego de agacharse a su lado, alzó su cabeza con cuidado, estremeciéndose al ver que no ofrecía resistencia alguna, completamente inerme.

Pero al sacar finalmente la visera, trizada en la parte que correspondería a la nuca por el fuerte golpe, vio que aún mantenía los ojos entreabiertos. Y que aún respiraba. Dejó escapar el aliento que había estado conteniendo. Aún respiraba, el muy maldito.

—Mello… ¿me oyes? — vio sus ojos buscar los suyos, pero parecía curiosamente ido. No tenía una idea acerca de lo que convenía hacer, pero definitivamente no era buena idea dejarle ahí en medio de la carretera.

En cuanto al rubio, sólo podía ver aparecer y desaparecer al pelirrojo de su visión, moviendo los labios y agitándole cada vez más al no obtener respuesta. Pero por más que quisiera, se sentía incapaz de mover un músculo, siquiera la boca para pedir algo.

Sintió sus parpados pesados. Cerró los ojos un segundo, pero abrirlos de nuevo era desesperadamente difícil. Sin embargo, una especie de terremoto le sacudió de pies a cabeza, por lo que se obligó a permanecer despierto. Nuevamente, los ojos verdes y asustados de Matt le observaban, mientras las palabras llegaban lentas y distorsionadas a sus oídos.

—…escúchame, tienes que…— le costaba respirar, por lo que comenzó a tomar aire por la boca. Incluso en su estado pudo ver que algo andaba mal. —…te llevaré en la moto, pero debes sujetarte…— le dolía la cabeza. Probablemente ese era el problema. — ¡por favor Mello! ¡No te desmayes aún! ¡Quédate conmigo un minuto más…!

Asintió, más por inercia que por comprender realmente lo que Matt le pedía. Sin embargo, lo último llegó claramente a sus oídos. Quédate conmigo. Siempre lo haría, que no le cupiese duda.

Sintió que pasaban un brazo bajo sus rodillas y otro por su espalda, para luego alzarle en brazos. No se resistió, pero el mareo era tal que se aferró a la camiseta de quien le llevaba. Olía a tabaco y gasolina, por lo que pudo adivinar que era Matt. Todo le daba vueltas, probablemente por culpa del golpe, pero se las arregló para abrir los ojos. El pelirrojo le devolvió la mirada, y a pesar de la preocupación que era claramente visible en sus ojos se las arregló para sonreír. Como siempre.

Matt subió al rubio a la motocicleta, apresurándose a montar adelante. Ahora no era cuestión de una carrera, sino que era su deber llevar a Mello a un motel o lo que encontraran antes de que perdiese la conciencia completamente.

—Mello, escúchame. Tienes que sujetarte con fuerza. ¿Me oyes? Llegaremos en un minuto, pero necesito que me ayudes en esto.

Dócilmente, el motociclista se aferró a la cintura de Matt, apoyando la mejilla contra su espalda mientras este encendía el vehículo apresuradamente. Miró a un lado, y vio que Linda les echaba una última mirada antes de prepararse para partir también. No pudo creer que en algún momento hubiese querido que dejaran al rubio ahí solo, pero pensó que seguramente el nerviosismo del momento le había hecho reaccionar mal.

Mello, mientras tanto, sintió cómo la motocicleta aceleraba, así como el viento en sus cabellos. Le habían quitado el casco, y lamentó no saber donde estaba. Sintió que sus manos, desprovistas de fuerza, se soltaban del pelirrojo, pero enfocó toda su voluntad en no ceder ante la tentadora sensación de vacío a la que el desmayo le iba arrastrando. Matt le había pedido que se quedara con él, y eso haría. Pero a pesar de saberse con los ojos abiertos, notó cómo una mancha negra consumía al mundo que le rodeaba, y supo que estaba perdiendo…

**o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o**

Había tomado de más esa noche, eso lo tenía más que claro, pero desde hacía tiempo que esa escena se le hacía familiar. Sin embargo, esa noche sobre todo, necesitaba valor para hacer lo que debía, por lo que apuró un vaso de whisky y se levantó con paso firme de la barra.

Era, con diferencia, el más joven del bar. Miró a su alrededor, y sólo pudo distinguir algunos hombres bastante fuertes intentando hacerse los interesantes de diversas formas. Rió ante eso. En las calles y en el orfanato los adultos eran todos iguales.

Algo cercano llamó su atención. Dos jovencitas, bastante guapas y ligeramente ebrias, le observaban con interés, sin reparar al parecer en su corta edad. Les devolvió la sonrisa con seguridad, pero sintió un vacío en el estómago por los nervios. Quizá, si todo salía bien, esa sería su gran noche en varios sentidos.

Se encaminó a la salida, seguido a cierta distancia por las chicas y sus risas estridentes, además de un grupo bastante grande de clientes del bar. Esa vez habría bastante competencia, pero el chico estaba seguro de su victoria. En el Póker, y en general en todos los juegos de azar, todo era cuestión de estrategia y estadística, y él era un maestro en tales materias.

Al llegar al lugar, un antro apartado de la ciudad y perdido en la maraña de callejones, se dirigió hacia su mesa. Era la última ronda, ya que la vez anterior un allanamiento, del que se había salvado por los pelos, les había interrumpido. Y ahora estaba listo para darles una paliza a todos los presentes.

A medida que pasaban los minutos, los hombres comenzaron a desesperar, mientras el chico acumulaba más y más fichas a su alrededor. Aquel sureño de Las Vegas, sobre todo, estaba bastante alterado, ya que el viejo dicho de "la casa siempre gana" no se estaba cumpliendo. Finalmente, desesperado, anunció que no le quedaba más que una flamante motocicleta, un antiguo aunque excelente modelo Harley Davidson de 1947, modificado y listo para un largo viaje por el país. El muchacho alzó sus claros ojos de las cartas con sorpresa y codicia en su mirada. Debía ganar esa motocicleta.

Y comenzó la última partida. Los rostros de todos los presentes pasaban por lo más diversos estados de ánimo, traicionando sus estrategias al perderlo todo cuando las cartas eran desfavorables. Casi todos se retiraron, pero el chico alzó la apuesta. Inmediatamente, muchos dejaron caer las cartas con cara de hastío, pero aquel sureño alzó una vez más y le dirigió una mirada desafiante, pensando que era a todas luces un patético intento de engañarle.

Y su rival, por su parte, alzó una de sus claras cejas y subió la apuesta, presionándolo. Sabía que se estaba arriesgando mucho, pero debía forzarlo a retirarse para ganar aquella codiciada motocicleta que el tipo se vería obligado a apostar. Y finalmente, el extranjero arriesgó su vehículo, mientras con una sonrisa de suficiencia le decía que pagaba por ver. Se hizo un silencio en la habitación, ya que todo el mundo se había reunido para ver al par de arriesgados jugadores, que en aquel momento se jugaban el todo por el todo.

El muchacho no demudó la expresión. Se mantuvo serio, y con el entrecejo ligeramente fruncido. El mayor acentuó su sonrisa, para él estaba claro que aquel niño lo había perdido todo, pero su rostro viró a la indignación cuando, con una risa despectiva, el joven mostró sus cartas. Póker, la mano más alta. No había forma de ganar ante aquello.

Hubo un estallido de aplausos, de vítores y risas burlonas para el hombre de Las Vegas, quien aún no había reaccionado al ver que todo su dinero se le había escapado de las manos por la desenvuelta jugada de su contrincante.

El chico se levantó, recogiendo su dinero y anunciando que se iría esa misma noche de Detroit hacia el sur, ante lo que muchos brindaron y le ofrecieron vasos con diferentes tragos. Rechazó cortantemente todas las muestras de celebración, ya que divisó al par de muchachas que le habían mirado en el bar, y ambas le sonreían sugerentemente. Pero no llegó a salir de la viciada atmósfera del lugar, ni llegó a tocar siquiera al par de jovencitas que le esperaban unos metros más adelante, y ni siquiera alcanzó a gastar un centavo del dinero que acababa de ganar, ya que sintió que un par de brazos tiraban de él y le empujaban contra una de las mesas.

Aturdido, cayó sobre esta con poca ceremonia, mientras los asistentes del local contemplaban el espectáculo. Un par de tipos enormes le observaban con aire amenazante, y en el espacio entre ambos notó al resentido sureño, quien ahora le miraba con una sonrisa de burla en el rostro.

Uno de los hombres le tomó del cuello de su chaqueta, arrojándole al piso. El otro, por su parte, largó un puntapié directo a su estómago, por lo que un grito rápidamente sofocado se le escapó de la garganta. Intentó levantarse para responder a los golpes, pero un puñetazo le dejó nuevamente en el suelo, mientras sentía las punteras de las botas hundirse en su cuerpo sin ninguna consideración.

Finalmente, aquel tipo de la ciudad del juego le tomó de los cabellos y le arrastró a la calle, mientras todo el mundo le observaba con indolencia o burla, jamás con una pizca siquiera de solidaridad. Para toda esa gente, se había buscado aquella paliza.

El hombre se detuvo, halando un poco más fuerte para obligarle a mirar. El chico alzó la cabeza, y se encontró con aquel flamante vehículo negro y brillante que, había creído, le llevaría lejos de todo. Intuyó lo que pasaría a continuación, pero supo que no podría hacer nada por evitarlo.

Al parecer, el tipo también lo creía, ya que rió una vez más, mientras le decía que aquel era su premio. Y sin más, le alzó del suelo tirando de su brazo, arrojándole contra la motocicleta.

Casi sin sentido se sintió caer entre tubos metálicos, los cuales se hundieron aún más profundamente en sus magulladuras. Intentó levantarse, pero notó que debía de tener un par de costillas fracturadas, a juzgar por aquella sensación de estar siendo partido en dos. Se dejó caer con un suspiro, derrotado. Ya no había nada que hacer, sino esperar a que el sureño hubiese descargado toda su frustración y le dejase en paz, mientras el punzante olor de la gasolina comenzaba a marearle.

Pero un chasquido le hizo saber que, una vez más, se había equivocado. Lo que seguía sería horrible, pero no podía hacer nada por evitarlo. Respiró hondo, sintiendo el dolor de sus costillas rotas una vez más mientras lo hacía, y escuchando sólo el ligero gotear y borbotear de la gasolina y los pasos secos de las botas de aquel tipo. Alzó la vista, observando encandilado en resplandor del encendedor con el que aquel hombre jugaba, mientras su rostro aparecía y desaparecía de su vista a medida que encendía y apagaba el aparato. Cerró los ojos y se mordió el labio, asustado por primera vez aquella noche. No le tendrían compasión sólo por ser un chico.

Un tintineo y el rugido del combustible encendiéndose, además del resplandor rojizo que se filtraba a través de los párpados cerrados, le dio a entender que lo que había temido era verdad. Tenía unos segundos antes de que el fuego alcanzara sus ropas llenas de gasolina, pero sabía que no sería capaz de moverse tan rápido. Pero si el miedo previo al hecho había sido terrible, peor lo fue el dolor cuando las llamas le alcanzaron finalmente. Gritó, según creía, pero no podía estar seguro. También creyó ver a aquellas muchachas del bar mirándole con terror, pero no pudo asegurarlo. Entre los golpes y las quemaduras acabó por perder la conciencia.

Lo siguiente que supo fue que se hallaba en un hospital, vendado y adolorido, mientras un par de enfermeras le decían que llamarían a servicios sociales, pero escapó al corto plazo. Supo que, sin lugar a dudas, debía huir de la ciudad lo antes posible, y bendijo a la suerte por encontrar su vehículo, aunque algo dañado por su propio cuerpo estrellándose contra él la noche pasada, a las afueras del local. A lo menos, el sureño había sido un hombre de palabra. Vaya mierda irónica.

Y sin más tomó lo que era suyo y huyó, sin saber realmente lo que había conseguido además de su transporte hasta algunos kilómetros más al sur lejos de Detroit. Aquella vez, empujado por el hambre, había decidido parar en un sitio para comer pocos días después de su huída, utilizando lo poco y nada de dinero que tenía en un mísero paquete de papas fritas, el cual cayó al piso cuando el rubio tropezó con su propio reflejo en el impecable vidrio de la entrada, ya que aquel rostro marcado no podía ser el suyo…

El rubio gimió en sueños, por lo que Matt alzó la vista bruscamente. Se había estado removiendo bastante cuando su inconsciencia pasó al sueño, pero ahora notaba que, según parecía, no la estaba pasando nada de bien con lo que estaba imaginando. Alzó una mano, vacilante, pero inmediatamente se lo pensó mejor y la dejó caer a un lado. No ganaría nada despertándole, después de todo había sido un gran golpe y necesitaba descansar.

Finalmente, Mello abrió los ojos bruscamente y tomó una bocanada de aire, respirando agitadamente. El pelirrojo le observó, preocupado, mientras el motociclista disminuía el ritmo de su respiración a medida que volvía al presente. Se sentó, pasando una mano por su cabello y sin reparar en la presencia de Matt por el momento, cubriendo finalmente su rostro con ambas manos.

—Mello... —murmuró el pelirrojo quedamente, intentando no alterar aún más al joven. Este se volvió con brusquedad, pero luego de unos momentos su expresión se relajó, como si sólo en ese momento le hubiese reconocido.

—…eres tú. —Suspiró en voz igualmente baja el rubio. —… ¿Qué pasó?

—Un pequeño accidente, nada que no nos pase todos los días. —bromeó a su vez Matt, sonriendo para tranquilizarle. Sin embargo, Mello no le devolvió el gesto, sino que pasó una mano por la gran cicatriz de su rostro con aire distraído. — ¿Cómo vas?

El motociclista no replicó en seguida, al parecer perdido en sus pensamientos. — ¿Dónde está mi moto? —preguntó finalmente, siguiendo el hilo de sus propias ideas.

El pelirrojo titubeó, pero respiró hondo e intentó mantener su sonrisa. —Está fuera. Luego la verás, pero ahora…

—Quiero ir a verla —le interrumpió Mello, entornando los ojos y medio sospechando que lo que encontraría no iba a ser de su agrado.

—…muy bien —dijo finalmente Matt, resignado a lo inevitable. —. Ven aquí, te ayudaré.

Pasó un brazo del motociclista por sus hombros y le ayudó a levantarse de la cama, guiando sus pasos hacia la puerta. Una vez fuera el pelirrojo hizo un gesto con la cabeza, señalando el vehículo que, a primera vista no tenía ningún problema. Pero un examen más cercano le mostró lo contrario, ya que una gran abolladura en el tanque de combustible era claramente visible. Suspiró con tristeza, ante lo que Matt le dio unas palmadas en la espalda para reconfortarle.

—Aún anda, ¿verdad? —musitó el rubio, mientras el otro joven pasaba un brazo por sus hombros.

—Sí. ¿Cómo crees que te traje hasta aquí?...

Se detuvo, ya que Mello le echó los brazos al cuello y hundió el rostro mientras le abrazaba con verdadera necesidad. Se removió, nervioso, pero finalmente le correspondió, rodeando su cuerpo con los brazos. En aquel momento, el rubio le necesitaba.

—Oye… no es para tanto. Aún podemos buscar alguien que la repare…

—Gracias por… estar aquí. —murmuró el motociclista, permitiendo que un escalofrío recorriese su columna vertebral, pero reprimiendo el resto de los temblores. Ya se estaba sintiendo lo suficientemente patético como para arruinar las cosas aún más, pero realmente necesitaba aquel momento de contención.

Finalmente, ambos jóvenes se separaron, Mello apartando la vista con algo de vergüenza y Matt mirándole con curiosidad. El accidente había sido severo, era verdad, pero no sabía si como para reaccionar de aquella forma. Pero por otro lado, aún no sabía lo que había estado soñando…

—Aún te afecta, ¿no es así? —preguntó, observando el rostro serio y cansado del rubio, con aquella cicatriz surcándolo.

— ¿Tan evidente soy? —le espetó, con un deje que hacía tiempo Matt no escuchaba de su boca. Amargura, pero no con el mundo, sino que consigo mismo.

—Cualquiera se hubiese hundido —dijo a su vez, sin dejar de mirarle con seriedad. —. Ya has sido más fuerte de lo que muchas personas hubiesen sido. Más que yo, al menos.

Le sonrió finalmente, pasando un brazo por sus hombros una vez más. Mello dejó pasar los minutos en silencio, sintiéndose estúpidamente reconfortado por esas palabras y por aquel gesto. No necesitaba que lo consolaran, su vida ya había sido lo suficientemente penosa como para que alguien se lo recordara constantemente…pero al ver al pelirrojo aún sonriéndole para darle ánimos no pudo evitar devolver el gesto débilmente. Hasta ahora, era la única persona a la que le había permitido inmiscuirse en sus asuntos.

—Es una excusa estúpida para sentirse bien —dijo finalmente, pero Matt notó un ligero cambio en su humor. Había vuelto a sus aires sarcásticos, a lo menos.

—Pero al menos funciona — ambos soltaron una breve risa, el ambiente notándose ligeramente más distendido a pesar del vehículo dañado. Ya lo repararían, pensaba realmente el pelirrojo, después de todo ya habían comprobado lo mucho que podían llegar a ganar en un solo acto con su guitarra, que convenientemente había salvado Linda del olvido en aquella situación complicada. Y a pesar de no aprobar su comportamiento tan dominado por el pánico, al menos estaba agradecido de esa pequeña ayuda.

Dejaron el silencio extenderse, Matt aún con un brazo alrededor de los hombros del motociclista. Y a pesar de recordarle insistentemente la noche anterior, aquella luz de alarma titilando como nunca, sencillamente la ignoró. Ambos estaban a gusto y tranquilos a las afueras de aquel motel perdido en medio de dos pueblos, mientras un viento aún con resabios a invierno agitaban sus cabellos y las ropas a su alrededor.

—Bueno… —titubeó el pelirrojo finalmente—. Si quieres dormir lo que queda de noche…aún son un par de horas.

—Ya dormí más que lo necesario —replicó el rubio, aún mirando a su motocicleta. —. Aquí me quedo.

—De acuerdo —el pelirrojo bostezó. Prácticamente ni había dormido nada en toda la noche, entre los nervios y la conmoción. —. Te dejo entonces.

Dicho esto, volvió a estirarse antes de entrar a la habitación de la que ambos habían salido, pensando sólo en reponerse para empezar a viajar otra vez. Y Mello trató inútilmente de acallar esa estúpida voz interior que quería pedirle que le acompañara un minuto más.

**o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o**

—Mierda —musitó el rubio, haciendo una mueca luego y examinando su mano. Matt, quien se disponía en ese momento a montar tras Linda en la motocicleta, le miró con extrañeza.

— ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó, ante lo que Mello renegó con la cabeza, dejando a las claras que no era su asunto.

—Creo que se le olvidó cómo andar después del numerito de anoche —sugirió la castaña, riendo brevemente. El otro motociclista, luego de un resoplido a medias gruñido, decidió ignorarla.

—oye, tú estabas bastante nerviosa por eso —dijo a su vez Matt, con un deje de reproche en su voz. Deje que fue historia cuando la chica se volvió hacia él con su peculiar sonrisa.

—Ven aquí —le dijo a su vez, ante lo que el pelirrojo se acercó mansamente hasta quedar a su lado. Sin perder un segundo, tomó el rostro entre sus manos y le obligó a acercarse, besándole con ansias. Sin perder un segundo, y ya no tan aturdido como las veces anteriores, el pelirrojo la tomó entre sus brazos, hasta que la chica le apartó con una risa. —. Me incomodas —le murmuró, señalando su torcida posición sobre la motocicleta. Matt la dejó ir con una ancha y enajenada sonrisa en el rostro.

Sin embargo, volvió a sus aires preocupados cuando oyó un breve quejido por parte del rubio, notando que aún sujetaba su mano derecha con una visible mueca de dolor. Con curiosidad, se le acercó, mientras Mello intentaba una vez más acelerar su motocicleta, con los mismos resultados que las veces anteriores.

— ¿seguro que no es nada? — preguntó nuevamente, ante lo que el rubio le echó una mirada de advertencia.

—No, y si así fuera no es tu asunto…— el pelirrojo rápidamente tomó su diestra, ante lo que el motociclista se resistió brevemente unos segundos.

—Pareciera que la tienes rota…— comentó, ante lo que Mello lanzó un bufido desdeñoso.

—Ya te dije que no es tu asunto. —le recordó, pero el guitarrista sencillamente le ignoró, doblando su mano enguantada de cuero hacia arriba.

— ¿duele? — el rubio, luego de un suspiro de resignación, renegó con la cabeza. Sin embargo, cuando Matt hizo el mismo movimiento pero hacia abajo, casi no pudo contener un grito, optando por darle un golpe al pelirrojo en un brazo. —. Sí, está rota. No puedes conducir. —observó, mirando con expresión pensativa la motocicleta. El rubio lanzó un resoplido despectivo.

—Lo he hecho en peores condiciones — le espetó a su vez, intentando voltearse. Sin embargo, el pelirrojo le retuvo.

—Pues no deberías — insistió Matt, ignorando esa mirada que había aprendido a temer por parte del motociclista.

— ¿Y qué quieres, entonces? ¿Llevarme a caso? — preguntó con sarcasmo a su vez Mello, apartando la vista y logrando zafarse. Sin embargo, al ver la expresión pensativa del pelirrojo, alzó las cejas con desdén. — ¿Qué?

—Apártate, te llevo — dijo el aludido, indicando la parte trasera del asiento. El rubio rió brevemente, con sarcasmo.

—Es una broma, ¿cierto? —y luego agregó, endureciendo el gesto. —. Pensé que estaba claro: tú mi moto no la tocas. Lo de anoche fue una excepción.

—Pero no puedes conducir así —protestó el guitarrista, cruzándose de brazos con obstinación. —. Si no me pasas el volante, te despides.

— ¿Me correrás? — constató con incredulidad el rubio, ante lo que Matt, luego de una breve vacilación, asintió. —. Aún así no lo haré. No quiero que nos estrelles contra un camión.

—Ya te dije mis condiciones, las aceptas o las rechazas —volvió a insistir el pelirrojo, por más que no pudiera evitar retroceder unos centímetros ante la mirada de rabia intensa que Mello le dirigía. Sin embargo, su expresión se ablandó sólo un poco, apartando la mirada, para luego dar un breve bufido de frustración.

—Bien, bien. Tú ganas —dicho esto, se echó hacia atrás para permitirle a Matt montar delante.

— ¿llevas mi guitarra? —preguntó el joven, acomodándose en su puesto de conductor con mejor ánimo que la noche anterior. Después de todo, era un desafío sobrepasado.

—Como sea —respondió el rubio, recibiendo el instrumento de sus manos y colgándoselo en la espalda. —. Pero supongo que sabes lo que le va a pasar si le haces algo a la moto—le advirtió, ante lo que Matt asintió rodando los ojos.

—Tendré cuidado —observó por unos segundos el costado que había impactado por el piso, sorprendiéndose tanto por la resistencia del tanque de combustible como por el hecho de que Mello no le hubiese cobrado el rayado de la pintura. Sin embargo, la voz aburrida de Linda les llegó desde unos metros adelante.

— ¿Les falta mucho? —preguntó con evidente hastío. —. No sé ustedes, pero yo quiero llegar antes de año nuevo. ¿Hacen los honores?

—Ya vamos, ya vamos —respondió el pelirrojo, sonriéndole a la chica antes de concentrarse en el camino. Se colocó los goggles sobre los ojos, mientras el rubio buscaba su casco por los alrededores.

— ¿Dónde está? — se preguntó finalmente en voz baja, a pesar de lo cual el pelirrojo le oyó.

— ¿El casco? Se trizó, ya no servía mucho que digamos…— hubo un breve silencio, durante el cual Matt pensó que le hubiese gustado saber qué pensaba al respecto. Aunque no era muy difícil de deducir, la verdad…— ¿Significaba algo importante? —preguntó finalmente, ante lo que el rubio suspiró brevemente.

—No. Ya no al menos…— miró hacia atrás brevemente. Ya había perdido oficialmente, descontando el tatuaje en la espalda, todo lazo que lo hubiese unido alguna vez a los Fallen Angels. Y a pesar de haber decidido dejarlo todo atrás, no pudo evitar pensar en lo extraño que era cortar todo de raíz de forma tan repentina.

Pero el sonido de su motocicleta acelerando, así como una breve maldición por parte de Matt cuando salió despedida hacia delante con demasiada brusquedad, le recordó que hacía tiempo que ya el volver atrás no era una opción. Antes de que él mismo lo hubiese decidido en forma consciente, algo más había tomado esa decisión por él.

**o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o**

A los pocos minutos de partir, pasaron por las afueras del pueblo de Tipton, pero sin echarle siquiera una mirada prosiguieron con el viaje. Mientras Matt, sintiéndose por alguna razón increíblemente importante por ir al volante, intentaba mantener la concentración para no estrellarse contra un poste u otro vehículo, Mello le dictaba instrucciones de vez en cuando. Y pronto el pelirrojo supo el significado de la palabra freno de mano, y que sus conducciones probablemente tendrían un mejor final que esperar a que las ruedas dejaran de girar o chocar a un lado del camino.

Tulare fue lo siguiente que divisaron, pero el rubio insistió en avanzar un poco más, señalándole los negocios a ambos lados de la carretera mientras le espetaba que se mantuviese atento al camino y que él haría el resto. Definitivamente, pensaba el guitarrista, el hecho de perder el control del viaje le molestaba más que el hecho de no poder manejar su motocicleta, y aquello ya era mucho decir. Sólo vieron de reojo Visalia, y de ahí en adelante las localidades pequeñas se confundían las unas con las otras. Y ya a las cinco de la tarde, cuando Matt le amenazó con acercarse a los alambres de púas si no se detenían pronto, su pasajero accedió a que parasen en algún sitio.

Y así, mientras el pelirrojo pensaba que de mano de obra pasaba a chofer, frenó con algo más de gracia que las veces anteriores (por más que casi se hubiese llevado una planta decorativa en el proceso), para luego descender con su habitual torpeza, ganándose una mirada de desdén por parte del motociclista, quien finalmente rodó los ojos y le tendió su guitarra, mientras descendía como siempre con cierta gracia de su vehículo.

—Te doy dos días —le espetó con brusquedad —. Luego de eso te quiero lejos de mi moto.

Dicho esto, colocó ambas manos sobre el volante, evidentemente muriendo por volver a conducir lo antes posible. El pelirrojo suspiró con cansancio, mirando al motociclista con aburrimiento.

—Oye, no es mi culpa que se te haya roto una mano…— comenzó, pero el rubio le interrumpió inmediatamente.

—Sí lo es —señaló, mirándole con los ojos entornados. Matt parpadeó un par de veces, confundido. Claro que había sido su culpa después de todo…

—…puede ser, pero definitivamente no puedo hacer que se cure más rápido.

—dos días es más de lo que necesito…— musitó finalmente Mello, pero el pelirrojo fue incapaz de saber si le hablaba a él o a su motocicleta, así que prefirió volverse hacia Linda, quien avanzaba hacia ellos con ligereza.

— ¿viene? — preguntó la chica, señalando al rubio con un movimiento de cabeza, ante lo que Matt se encogió de hombros, decidiendo preguntarle.

—Mello…— el aludido no alzó la vista de su vehículo, pero supuso que le había oído. —, ¿vienes con nosotros o no?

—Después —replicó el rubio sencillamente, levantándose para buscar algo en el compartimiento de la rueda, probablemente más whisky.

—Bien, nos vemos adentro…— el pelirrojo se encogió de hombros, echándole un par de miradas al motociclista hasta que la entrada al local se lo ocultó de la vista.

Sin embargo, luego de echarle un trago a una de sus últimas botellas, el rubio volvió a examinar la vieja soldadura, evidentemente preocupado. Se notaba más suelta sobre el resto del liso metal, y al tocarlo vio con cierta alarma que un lado estaba prácticamente despegado por la abolladura. Pero aún aguantaba, y aunque tuviese el dinero para repararlo en forma definitiva no había forma de hacerlo en aquellos pueblos rurales. Quizá en San Francisco podría hacer algo al respecto, pero por ahora estaba atado de manos…

— ¿Cuánto dinero necesitarás? — Mello se volvió rápidamente, aún agachado junto a su motocicleta, y se sorprendió al notar que Matt se había devuelto, y que en aquel momento le sonreía con simpatía. El rubio alzó una ceja.

—no es tu asunto…

—Sí lo es —replicó el pelirrojo rápidamente —. Recuerda el trato, yo me encargo de los gastos, sea cuales sean. Y si esto fue por mi culpa, con mayor razón.

—Es en serio, puedo arreglármelas —volvió a insistir Mello, apartando la vista y levantándose de su lugar. —. ¿No tendrías que estar con esa… Linda? — le preguntó, cruzándose de brazos y conteniendo a último minuto aquel insulto con el que solía nombrar a la castaña en su mente.

—Sí, pero le dije que vendría a meterte prisa — colocó una mano en su hombro, sin notar su titubeo y volviendo a sonreírle. —. En serio quiero ayudarte… eso hacen los amigos, ¿cierto?

—Sí… supongo —musitó el rubio, volviendo a extrañarse de aquella palabra. Amigos. Era realmente un concepto inexacto.

—Entonces, dime una cifra y la conseguiremos —insistió Matt, pronunciando su sonrisa antes de volverse finalmente hacia el local. —. Deberías venir rápido. Hay pan, y se va a terminar pronto por culpa de tu sentido de la puntualidad o algo así.

Mello no replicó, mirando con extrañeza al pelirrojo entrar a paso rápido. No entendía su forma de pensar, ese extraño sentido del deber y la moral que era tan suyo. Definitivamente no entendía muchas cosas acerca de él, tal y como aún no sabía por qué detestaba su nombre verdadero, o por qué le gustaba tanto hacer preguntas y especular acerca de los demás en vez de solucionar sus propios problemas. Quizá era demasiado infantil aún, eso ya lo había considerado antes, o quizá era algo más.

Se encogió de hombros, tomando nuevamente su botella del piso antes de seguirle dentro. Pero a pesar de negárselo a sí mismo, era un enigma que aún le intrigaba bastante.

**o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o**

Con la adrenalina de la carrera y el posterior rescate, Matt ya casi no recordaba el pequeño problema en la convivencia del resto del grupo, ocupado como estaba aprendiendo las minucias del estacionarse adecuadamente en aquel motel cerca del centro de la cuidad de Fresno. Todo parecía solucionado, Mello quizá estaba un poco hosco aún y Linda actuando un poco diferente a como él pensaba que sería, pero todo parecía en orden. Al parecer, pensó mientras descendía de la motocicleta perdiendo sólo un poco el equilibrio, aún no era el momento de decidir, y lo agradecía, ya que no se sentía listo para hacerlo.

Atardecía, y el leve viento que les había acompañado desde hacía tanto ya no se sentía tan fresco como antes a través de las calles del pueblo. Aún así, aún era lo suficientemente intenso como para hacer que el largo cabello de Linda ondeara tras ella cuando se quitó el casco, mirándole con una ligera sonrisa al notar su escrutinio.

Aquella vez, por algún azar del destino, su alojamiento no sería tan mediocre como los días precedentes. De hecho, el lugar tenía una fachada bastante decente, una recepción al menos superficialmente limpia y, según se veía, buenas habitaciones, pequeñas pero al menos en buenas condiciones, y esto probablemente tenía que ver con el hecho de que estaban cerca del centro cívico. Definitivamente, pensaba el pelirrojo mientras se estiraba y pensaba vagamente en que quería algo que comer al menos por ese día, eso era un buen presagio.

—Oye Mello —dijo repentinamente, ante lo que el aludido hizo un vago sonido. —, ¿qué tal si juntamos un par de cosas para comer y cenamos?

— ¿Por qué tendríamos que hacerlo? — replicó el aludido, dándole un trago a la misma botella de aquella tarde. Debía guardar sus provisiones, ya que había bebido más de lo prudente las noches precedentes, y estaba seguro de que lo necesitaría en algún momento.

—No lo sé, sólo decía…—le echó una mirada rápida a Linda, pero no lo suficiente como para que Mello la notara. Este suspiró, rodando los ojos y acomodándose la correa de la guitarra que aún conservaba colgada de un hombro.

—Como quieras… ni pienses que voy a comprar algo eso sí —le advirtió, antes de proceder a dirigirse hacia la recepción para arrendar un cuarto.

—Bien, nos vemos más tarde entonces…— el rubio hizo una vaga señal con la mano sin volverse siquiera, tras lo cual Matt se dirigió a Linda. — ¿Qué te parece? Una cena, hace tiempo que no lo hacemos.

La chica, tomada por sorpresa, se encogió de hombros. —supongo que estaría bien.

—Bueno, ¿vamos ya? — dicho esto, volvió hacia donde estaban las motocicletas, sentándose en la Knuckehead con entusiasmo. Linda se subió a su motocicleta, mirando con una leve risa al pelirrojo.

—No creo que a Mello le haga mucha gracia…—comentó, ante lo que el pelirrojo se encogió de hombros con sencillez.

—Nada lo hace, la verdad — dicho esto, hizo un gesto con la cabeza, antes de colocarse los goggles sobre los ojos y comenzar a acelerar, pagando su orgullo con una leve sacudida por parte de la motocicleta. Casi parecía que reconociera cuando había sido tomada sin el permiso de su dueño. Linda, a su vez, le siguió, echando un par de miradas a su espalda antes de ir detrás del emocionado guitarrista.

Por un segundo, Matt pensó en intentar hacer eso de andar en una rueda, pero luego recordó que él apenas tenía un par de días de experiencia andando en motocicleta frente a los años que Mello llevaba haciéndolo, o los meses que llevaba Linda, sin mencionar que estaban en medio de un pueblo con calles cada vez más transitadas a medida que pasaban las avenidas. Así que, decidiendo permanecer vivo por al menos una noche más, se limitó a acelerar, buscando con la vista algún local en donde pudiera comprarse algo no muy pesado para llevar. Finalmente, la castaña le hizo una seña indicando una calle lateral, por lo que ambos se dirigieron hacia allí a toda marcha.

Al poco rato, el pelirrojo tuvo que parpadear y sacudir la cabeza para asegurarse de no estar alucinando, ya que de la nada parecían haber llegado a otro país. Y es que las tiendas repletas de objetos, las lámparas baratas de papel rojo con diferentes símbolos que el pelirrojo no podía comprender y tanta gente de ojos rasgados, ya fuera paseando por las calles, atendiendo los negocios o vendiendo comida exótica en las calles de verdad era una imagen bizarra.

— ¡Es el barrio chino! — aclaró Linda ante la mirada confundida del pelirrojo. Este le echó una mirada antes de asentir una vez, volviendo a concentrarse en el tráfico.

Finalmente, ambos se detuvieron frente a un restorán (Linda le había aconsejado en un momento tener cuidado con los vendedores ambulantes), decididos a comer algo barato y bueno para la ocasión. Así que ambos entraron en el local, el pelirrojo mirando con abierta curiosidad el estanque de peces coloridos, todo decorado con una enorme montaña repleta de figurillas de loza y pequeños molinos de agua bastante desteñidos, haciendo la decoración aún más recargada, incluso ignorando el papel dorado y rojo y las exageradas estatuas y tallas de los arcos de las puertas. Vio las monedas diseminándose por el fondo, de esa gente que pensaba en cumplir sus deseos de esa forma.

— ¿Qué crees que es mejor? ¿Cerdo agridulce o costillar cantonés? También hay pato…— comentó Linda, leyendo la carta que le habían ofrecido con abierta curiosidad. Matt se volvió hacia ella, sin saber muy bien que escoger.

—Eh, no sé… creo que a Mello le gustaría el cerdo agridulce —se encogió de hombros, pensando en que probablemente le agradaría porque era igual de amargado y negado que él. Captando la indirecta al parecer, la castaña rió brevemente antes de pedirlo para llevar.

Y ahora tendrían que esperar. Se sentaron en una banca del mismo color rojo intenso que el resto de la decoración, justo a un lado del estanque y bajo un cuadro que representaba unas brumosas y altas montañas que Matt supuso que se hallaban en China.

—Bueno… ¿Qué opinas de Mello? — preguntó el pelirrojo, sin saber muy bien de qué hablar. La castaña soltó una risita antes de contestar.

—Es un chico interesante —se encogió de hombros, pero la respuesta le dio mucho que pensar al guitarrista.

— ¿Cómo interesante? — preguntó, sin poder evitarlo.

—Callado —aclaró la chica sin hacerse esperar. —. Es de esas personas que no saben lo que piensan hasta que lo dicen o quieren hacértelo saber de alguna forma. Ya sabes, interesante.

—Ah…— musitó el pelirrojo, sin saber cómo reaccionar ante aquello. Vaya sí que había dado en el clavo describiéndole, siempre que Mello sentía algo se lo hacía saber de alguna forma, aunque fuera con una mirada. —. Sí, creo que sé lo que quieres decir.

—Y bueno, es de buen ver, ya sabes —Matt prácticamente saltó del asiento ante aquello, pero logró dominarse a último segundo. —. Pareciera que no es de aquí. ¿Es europeo o algo?

—No sé… creo que es americano…— nunca se lo había preguntado, la verdad, pero en aquel momento tenía otras cosas en la cabeza. De pronto recordó cierta escena vivida hacía dos días, cuando Linda había llegado con bastante mal humor luego de ir a buscar al rubio según sus palabras. ¿Qué había pasado ahí y se había perdido?

—son bastante parecidos, ustedes dos. Los dos se ven siempre fuera de lugar — bromeó finalmente la castaña, logrando tranquilizar los ánimos del guitarrista. Este suspiró, pensando que probablemente eran sólo paranoias suyas. —. Son demasiado pálidos, creo que ese es el problema.

—Sí, algo…— volvió a sonreírle, dejando sus temores de lado. Fuera cual fuese la situación, Linda había acabado por escogerle a él. Y eso debía bastarle, o al menos eso suponía.

—Y hablando de eso, nunca me contaste cómo se conocieron — preguntó la castaña, acomodándose sobre el hombro del pelirrojo al pasar este un brazo por sus hombros. Este a su vez se sonrió.

—Casi me mata una vez, fuera de un bar — recordó aquella faz implacable, alzando una navaja que perdería luego en Albuquerque, teñida con las luces azules y rojas de las sirenas policíacas. Muchas cosas habían cambiado desde entonces…al menos hasta hacía poco tiempo. Cuando parecía que iban bien juntos, ocurría aquello de la pelea y situaciones aún más extrañas…

— ¿Y aún así te llevó en su moto? —preguntó la chica incrédula, obligando al joven a volver a atender a la conversación. Asintió con entusiasmo.

—Supongo que es bueno en el fondo…—claro que era bueno en el fondo, aunque lo negara. Era una buena persona, un rubio algo problemático y algo testarudo, pero básicamente bueno.

Pero luego recordó sus charlas recientes. Alguien tan dispuesto a herir sin razón alguna no podía ser tan bueno como había pensado. Había una pequeña contradicción ahí. Pero si antes había estado seguro acerca de su personalidad, y ahora no lo estaba, quizá, sólo quizá, se había equivocado en su juicio reciente, ese que había sido guiado por el calor de la pelea.

—Linda —dijo de pronto, ante lo que la aludida le miró con curiosidad. — ¿tú me quieres? Porque yo a ti sí.

La joven pareció confundida por la pregunta, al menos su mirada lo sugería. Miró el rostro serio del pelirrojo, retirando la vista luego hacia sus manos, que reposaban sobre su regazo, como sin saber qué decir. Pero no tuvo que esforzarse demasiado, ya que una campanilla en el puesto frente a la cocina les indicó que su comida ya estaba lista. Linda miró finalmente a su acompañante con una media sonrisa, dándole un beso rápido antes de levantarse.

—No preguntes estupideces —dijo sencillamente, para luego dirigirse hacia el mostrador. Y Matt evitó pensar que aquello no era del todo una respuesta a su pregunta.

Sin embargo, antes de salir, volvió a echar una mirada a las monedas diseminadas al fondo de la fuente de los peces, pensando un segundo en cierta posibilidad que aún le molestaba. Así que, rebuscando en sus bolsillos, encontró un solitario centavo de hacía quizá cuanto tiempo atrás.

—Oye Linda, espérame en la moto, ¿quieres? — la chica se encogió de hombros antes de salir con las bolsas de comida para llevar, tras lo que Matt miró la punta de la exagerada montaña en miniatura, con sus pequeños granjeros de loza y animales de plástico. Aquello era definitivamente una estupidez, pero valía la pena intentarlo. Después de todo, no tenía nada que perder.

Así que se puso de espaldas al estanque, cerrando los ojos y concentrándose en su petición. Por su mente pasaron de forma incoherente varias escenas, entre ellas varios momentos románticos con Linda de hacía mucho tiempo, pero también recuerdos más frescos, como cierto sueño que le había perturbado el mismo día de su cumpleaños, y aquella otra, en un motel a las afueras de Delano. Y la mirada siempre franca de cierto motociclista conflictivo.

—Me gustaría dejar de tener dudas —musitó para sí, antes de arrojar la moneda al aire, la cual hizo un leve sonido de salpicadura al caer en el estanque, espantando a los peces y oscilando unos momentos antes de reposar finalmente en el fondo de piedras musgosas.

**o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o**

Sin perder un segundo, nada más el pelirrojo descendió del vehículo, Mello le tomó del cuello de su camisa con expresión amenazante. Este no se resistió, sabiendo que le tocaba soportar el sermón en silencio. Después de todo, esta vez se lo merecía.

—Vuelves a tocar mi moto no estando yo presente y créeme que hasta San Francisco no llegas vivo — le espetó, acercando su rostro furibundo al del guitarrista, quien sólo atinó a observar que le sostenía con su mano derecha.

—Mira, sanas rápido— comentó con una sonrisa. El rubio alzó una ceja con desdén. —. Creo que mañana conduces tú en ese caso.

Sin más, tomó su mano una vez más, repitiendo su forma de diagnóstico de la vez anterior. Pero cuando el motociclista frunció los labios con molestia una vez, se encogió de hombros y suspiró brevemente.

—Bueno, parece que aún no. Pero pronto ya podrás —volvió a sonreírle, mientras el rubio se extrañaba de ese ánimo tan alegre. De verdad, parecía que ese joven triste había al fin desaparecido, y no pudo evitar preguntarse qué habría hecho con Linda mientras estaban fuera. Hizo una mueca y se volvió hacia el local, sin responder al optimista análisis de Matt, quien le miró con extrañeza.

El pelirrojo se rascó la nuca con curiosidad, sin comprender del todo, hasta recordar que tenía una cena que organizar. Le gustaría que el motociclista fuera de todas formas, pero parecía demasiado enfadado como para comer con ellos. Aunque no tenía una clara idea de la razón de esto.

Se encogió de hombros finalmente, ayudando a Linda con las bolsas. Si quería ir, allá él, no se preocuparía por ello. Pero al mismo tiempo, echó una mirada dentro del motel. Notando que el rubio se dirigía por un pasillo lateral, pero al mismo tiempo tenía que arrendarse un cuarto…

—ah, qué mierda…— musitó, yendo tras él con bolsas y todo. Después de todo, realmente quería mantenerlo a su lado, y las opciones eran u obligarle de alguna forma a acompañarle o dejar que se matara a base de tragos. Dudaba que su hígado aguantara tantas noches seguidas de borrachera, así que lo mejor sería que al menos comiera algo antes de hacerlo.

Aceleró el paso, alcanzándole mientras luchaba contra la húmeda puerta de entrada que, según se veía, estaba algo hinchada y no abría con facilidad. Le dio unos toques en el hombro, volviendo a sonreírle ante la expresión de leve desdén por parte del motociclista.

—oye, deberías comer antes de encerrarte con tus botellas, ¿sabes? — comentó, señalando las bolsas de donde venía el tentador aroma del cerdo agridulce. Mello alzó las cejas.

—No me gusta la comida china — le espetó, cruzándose de brazos al notar que no le dejaría en paz hasta tener una respuesta.

—No seas así, a todo el mundo le gusta la comida china— contraatacó Matt, con una leve sonrisa. El rubio alzó una ceja, pero no pudo evitar soltar una risa con un deje desdeñoso.

—no a mi —volvió a replicar, pero el pelirrojo estaba seguro de que había logrado convencerle. Al menos, ya no parecía tan decidido a encerrarse en su habitación.

—seguro, pero aún así vendrás —le aseguró Matt con alegría. —. Vamos a estar en la de al lado supongo, pero necesito mi dinero para tener mi habitación.

Sin una palabra, el rubio le tendió un fajo de billetes, renegando con la cabeza mientras entraba a su habitación de una vez. A pesar de lo cual el pelirrojo estaba seguro de que cumpliría.

Pagó su habitación al mismo tiempo que Linda, por lo que ambos se dirigieron juntos hacia las habitaciones. Conversaron de naderías en el estrecho pasillo, el pelirrojo le abrió la puerta de su habitación y ambos se dispusieron para tomar su comida, hasta que Matt se levantó como quien ha olvidado algo. Y a los pocos segundos volvió a entrar, seguido por un reticente motociclista que se acompañaba de una de sus botellas de whisky.

El guitarrista sonrió internamente, mirando al amor de su vida y… a Mello en una misma habitación sin hostilidades. Al parecer, la convivencia sostenida era posible entre aquellos dos motociclistas.

— ¿Cómo va el vejestorio? ¿Quedó muy mal? — Matt bufó con cansancio, echándole una mirada a la castaña, quien miraba con una sonrisa juguetona al rubio. Este ni se molestó en echarle una mirada.

—Linda, es suficiente… —pidió el pelirrojo, sonriéndole a la chica con un deje suplicante.

—mejor que tu juguete, según parece. Sigue siendo más rápido mi vejestorio —el guitarrista se volvió hacia el rubio, quien estaba demasiado ocupado bebiendo como para notar su escrutinio. Probablemente había tomado algo de whisky antes, al menos el hecho de que contestara a las provocaciones de Linda le indicaba eso.

—Eso no lo sabemos, no terminaron la carrera —insistió la chica, pronunciando su sonrisa. —. Y hasta ahora mi juguete es más rápido que tu vejestorio. Al menos lo que se ha visto indica eso.

—En condiciones justas te aplastaría —volvió a replicar Mello, alzando una ceja con desdén. Pero antes que Linda replicara, el pelirrojo decidió hacer un alto al fuego.

— ¿Por qué no comen? — les animó, pasándole un paquete a la chica y mirándola con el mismo deje suplicante que antes. Esta suspiró y asintió, por más que le echara una mirada desafiante al rubio.

Por un momento hubo silencio, mientras los tres se las apañaban como podían con los palillos. Definitivamente, el no haber pensado en el cómo comerían había sido una gran falla en su plan, pero, caviló el pelirrojo mientras arrastraba la comida inclinando el envase, ya era tarde como para arrepentirse. Había salido moderadamente barato, pero dinero perdido es dinero perdido.

Sin embargo, a la primera pausa en sus intentos y al ver cómo el rubio intentaba alcanzar un trozo de carne con los palillos, la castaña esbozó una sonrisa burlona, y comenzó nuevamente a hostigarle.

—Qué hábil— dijo con sarcasmo. El rubio ni siquiera se molestó en alzar la vista para replicar.

—Tú no lo haces mejor —se llevó finalmente el trozo a la boca, fallando un par de intentos antes de lograr comerlo.

—Por favor, paren por cinco minutos…— pidió el pelirrojo, pero fue como si no lo hubiese hecho.

—además tienes una puntería terrible, realmente no entiendo cómo le atinas a la palanca para encender tu moto — le dio un trago a una de las latas de cerveza que había comprado, y de las que hasta ahora llevaba una moderada cantidad.

—Aún soy mejor conductor que tú— Matt comenzó a desesperarse, en parte porque ambos se comportaban como chicos de ocho años y en parte porque no dejaban de provocarse el uno al otro. Pero ignorando la expresión suplicante del pelirrojo la castaña volvió a contraatacar, adelantándose con una sonrisa burlona.

— ¿eres así de torpe en todos los aspectos? Porque de ser así no debes tener mucha suerte con las chicas…— Mello alzó la vista con brusquedad. Había dado en su otro flanco débil. Y a pesar de no haber bebido demasiado aún, no pudo evitar ser un poco más locuaz de lo que le hubiese gustado.

—Antes no pensabas lo mismo —le espetó sin pensar, y sin notar la cara de sorpresa del pelirrojo. ¿A qué se refería con eso?

La castaña no replicó, mirando alternativamente al guitarrista y al motociclista, y sabiendo que si no se callaba las cosas acabarían mal. Ella sólo quería divertirse, no armar una pelea entre ambos jóvenes. Pero la pólvora ya había prendido, y Mello se adelantó con una sonrisa insolente.

—ahora te acobardas, pero no tuviste problemas en hacerlo a sus espaldas, ¿cierto? — luego todo ese resentimiento salido de no sabía dónde, ese que había nacido y crecido desde el mismísimo momento en que Linda había llegado al grupo, había encontrado la forma perfecta de vengarse. Y poco a poco perdió su compostura, como sólo cuando se trataba de Matt le ocurría sin la excusa del alcohol. —. Prefiero no tener… "suerte con las chicas" que estar jugando a dos bandas. Dilo ahora, si eres tan valiente como para retarme. Que lo usas como plato de segunda mesa, maldita bruja —se levantó, mirando desdeñosamente a la chica pasmada y sentada en el suelo. —. Pero no te esfuerces más, me da igual lo que hagas o no con él, porque realmente me desagradas y nunca estaría contigo en parte por principios y en parte porque te detesto. Y qué, ¿no dices nada? ¿Ni siquiera te defiendes a caso…?

— ¡Mello, ya basta! — el aludido se volvió hacia Matt, quien le observaba dolido y furibundo. También se había levantado, y rió con algo de amargura antes de proseguir. — ¡no tengo idea de lo que pretendes con esto, pero por favor deja de mentir de esa forma! ¡Está bien si ella te desagrada pero no voy a dejar que la trates así!

El rubio cambió su expresión desde un insolente desafío a una sorpresa muda. Las palabras poco a poco fueron haciéndole sentido, y se dio cuenta de que Matt no le creía. A pesar de todo, del tiempo en el que supuestamente forjaron una amistad bastante sólida a pesar del poco tiempo pasado, prefería creerle a una arpía aparecida que a él. Y no sabía por qué, pero aquello dolía mucho más de lo que supuestamente tendría que doler.

Era verdad, él era un mentiroso. Pero justo como en aquella vieja fábula del niño y el lobo, al poco tiempo el pueblo deja de creerle al muchacho. Y ahora que intentaba decirle la verdad, quizá no de la mejor forma, el pelirrojo se ponía de parte de ella. De una chica que le había abandonado. Y él, habiendo tenido tantas oportunidades para abandonarle…

Entornó los ojos un segundo, antes de volverse y salir de la habitación pisando fuerte y dando un portazo al salir. Pero a pesar de la ira ciega que parecía trasmitir, Matt pudo ver un poco más allá. Quizá porque él mismo en algún momento había creído sentir lo mismo, quizá por otros motivos, pero el caso es que en aquel segundo el pelirrojo comprendió muchas cosas y halló la explicación de otras tantas. Y haciéndole una breve seña a la castaña, que aún le miraba con los ojos abiertos de par en par, fue tras el rubio una vez más. Al fin, las dudas habían quedado atrás. Había tomado una decisión.

**o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o**

No sabía exactamente hacia dónde iba. Sólo sabía que tenía ganas de caminar hasta que se hartara. Y de romper cosas. Pero no tenía objetos de los que pudiera prescindir, así que decidió dar un paseo por la silenciosa ciudad en la madrugada, ya que aquellos paseos siempre lograban relajarle en cierta forma. Y esta vez, pensó Mello mientras le daba un trago más a su casi vacía botella, sí que necesitaba relajarse.

No sabía por qué había perdido los estribos de aquella manera, pero al menos había esperado un poco de sinceridad por parte de la castaña y un poco de comprensión por parte de Matt. Frunció los labios, acelerando el paso. Maldita perra y maldito pelirrojo sumiso. Los odiaba a ambos. A Matt por ser un idiota y a Linda por ser una bruja. Por aprovecharse de un idiota.

Pero, para ser sinceros, se le hacía difícil confiar en que estaba enfadado con Matt también. Debía estarlo, lo intentaba con todas sus fuerzas, pero una voz interna de tono suave le decía que él no tenía culpa alguna. Contra la voz de su razón, que insistía con que sí era tan culpable como la castaña.

Cerró los ojos, sintiendo el fresco viento que aún hablaba de las mesetas del desierto. Realmente, estaba tentado a devolverse por donde había venido, sobre todo después de la situación de aquella noche.

Pero tan ocupado estaba con las voces que debatían en su interior que no escuchó el ruido de pasos rápidos tras él, hasta que Matt le tomó del brazo con brusquedad y le obligó a voltear. Se hizo un momento de silencio.

—si viniste a buscar una disculpa, puedes devolverte porque no la tendrás— le advirtió el rubio, sus ojos aún echando chispas y comenzando a removerse para liberar su brazo. El guitarrista negó con la cabeza rápidamente.

—No es eso —le informó. No sabía cómo decir aquello, pero era necesario. Dolorosamente necesario. —. Debemos hablar. Sobre lo de ahora, y también sobre lo de hace dos noches.

Mello dejó de forcejear contra el firme apretón del pelirrojo, pero inmediatamente soltó un bufido desdeñoso. —No sé de qué hablas…

—Sí lo sabes…— insistió Matt, pero el rubio le interrumpió.

—Pero no hay nada que hablar al respecto— le miró a los ojos con seriedad. —. Son cosas que pasan sencillamente. No hay ningún significado oculto ni nada por el estilo.

—No hablo de eso— volvió a tirar de su brazo para mantenerle a su lado. Era estrictamente necesario hacerlo. —. Tú mismo me dijiste que un beso en sí no tiene significado a menos que uno se lo dé. Bueno, en ese caso, sé que tú sí se lo diste.

Nuevamente hubo una pausa, en el que la furia en el rostro del rubio fue reemplazada por la sorpresa y la incredulidad. Sin embargo, a los pocos segundos echó la cabeza hacia atrás y soltó una risa desdeñosa.

—Tiene que ser una broma…

—No lo es —tiró de su brazo un poco más, reduciendo la distancia entre ambos y obligando al rubio a mirarle. Sabía que se estaba arriesgando, que Mello era capaz de dejarle sin sentido sin demasiado esfuerzo, pero debía retenerle. Además, estaba convencido de que no intentaría hacerle daño por más que quisiera hacerlo. Ya se lo había demostrado antes. —. Y digas lo que digas, tengo algo que decirte al respecto.

El rubio alzó la cabeza con altanería, decidiendo que como no podía escabullirse al menos le desafiaría hasta el final. Matt miró un segundo aquellos ojos verde azulado, tomando aire para lo que seguía. No era nada fácil para él, pero era algo que debía hacerse.

—Mello…— el aludido no demudó la expresión, por lo que el pelirrojo decidió que podía continuar. —. Si quieres algo de mí puedes tener mi amistad. Más que eso no puedo darte.

Se hizo una pausa más, aún más tensa que la precedente. Ninguno de los dos hizo movimiento alguno, el motociclista dejó de forcejear y el guitarrista de hacer presión sobre su brazo. Sólo se observaron por escasos segundos a los ojos, como si el mundo hubiese dejado de girar.

Y sin decir palabra también, el rubio sintió la necesidad de salir de ahí. De que si pasaba un segundo más en esa posición haría o diría algo realmente estúpido. Así que de un tirón logró soltarse del pelirrojo, dando media vuelta y prosiguiendo con su camino, decidido a alejarse de todo y de todos. Pero las palabras seguían resonando en sus oídos de forma desagradable, por más pasos que interpusiera entre él y Matt. Se llevó la botella a los labios, ya que realmente sentía la necesidad del whisky más imperiosa que nunca antes.

Pero la botella nunca llegó nuevamente a su boca, ya que una vez más sintió que le tomaban del brazo con brusquedad. Porque el pelirrojo no podía dejarle así, al verle voltear con aquella falsa indiferencia sintió el mismo vértigo que había vivido al verle inerme sobre la carretera. Porque algo se había roto en aquel momento, algo irreparable, o que al menos sería irreparable si le dejaba marchar sin hacer nada.

Así que le retuvo una vez más, obligándole a voltear y topándose nuevamente con aquel par de ojos que tanto le fascinaban. Porque debía admitirlo, realmente había algo respecto a esa mirada. Ya lo había sentido hace dos noches y lo sentía ahora, y realmente no pensó en nada más que en retener al motociclista al menos un segundo más a su lado. Así que, sin pensarlo más, tomó su rostro entre sus manos y estrelló sus labios con brusquedad y nerviosismo, dejándose llevar por una curiosa sensación de desahogo.

Mello no se resistió. Sólo pudo abrir los ojos de par en par, respondiendo débilmente al contacto, como por inercia. Sintió su cuerpo laxo y sin fuerzas, por lo que la botella de whisky resbaló de entre sus dedos y se estrelló contra el piso, llenando la noche con el estruendo del cristal roto y salpicando alcohol en todas direcciones. Y finalmente el rubio sintió sus párpados cerrarse, a medida que el brutal choque de labios iba tomando un ritmo y una cadencia lenta y suave.

Sin embargo, tan repentinamente como comenzó, el momento acabó, Matt le tomó de los hombros y le alejó de sí, ambos mirándose impresionados por aquel arrebato inexcusable. Y finalmente, sintiéndose humillado y culpable en partes iguales, el pelirrojo volvió a paso rápido por la calle hacia el motel, a sólo unas cuantas cuadras. Ya había tomado una decisión, debía convencerse de ello de una vez por todas. Y si tanto había querido disipar sus dudas, lo mejor sería que aquello no volviera a repetirse.

En cuanto al motociclista, aún miró por unos segundos la figura del pelirrojo hasta que esta se perdió en la oscuridad, dejando pasar los minutos en silencio. Finalmente, y con un suspiro en parte resignado y en parte desesperado, echó a andar de vuelta a su alojamiento. Ya no había nada que hacer. Hiciera lo que hiciera y pensara lo que pensara, no iba a ser capaz de marcharse.

**o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o**

—Matt, ¿qué…?— comenzó a preguntar Linda, sobre todo al ver la expresión derrotada del guitarrista, totalmente diferente a su usual sonrisa optimista. Este renegó con la cabeza, tanto para decir que no había nada de qué hablar como para despejarse.

—Mello es así, supongo que cuando sea el momento se le pasará —comentó con una leve sonrisa, la cual se desvaneció al momento. La castaña se levantó de su lugar, oscilando ligeramente por culpa de las latas de cerveza que se diseminaban por el piso, para luego acercarse al pelirrojo. Le sonrió.

—es un idiota así, al natural, ¿eh? — comentó, echándole los brazos al cuello. Olía a cerveza y tabaco, pero ya fuera por la mezcla u otra cosa al guitarrista se le antojó desagradable. A pesar de lo cual no se negó cuando la castaña volvió a besarle con el mismo entusiasmo de hacía unas noches.

Se sorprendió al notar que ya no les hallaba mayor gracia. Cuando la había besado en Bakersfield se había sentido en las nubes, feliz, idiotizado, y así se había sentido también las veces siguientes y en aquel momento. Pero le molestó comprobar que no estaba aquella sensación de desenfreno y necesidad que había sentido hacía pocos minutos…

Insistió, estrechando aún más a la ebria chica contra sí e intentando forzar todo el sentimiento posible en dicha acción, pero aún no estaba aquella sensación nueva y extraña que había sentido antes. Frustrado, la besó con furia, irrumpiendo en su boca sin ceremonia y notando su sorpresa, sin importarle demasiado aquello la verdad. Y cuando las manos de la muchacha se deslizaron por sus hombros, despojándole de su camisa, pensó en qué de malo habría en ello. Era verdad, esta noche Linda estaba ebria, pero ya se lo había pedido antes sin estarlo, y él no se iba a negar a algo que necesitaba.

Alzó a la castaña sin demasiada dificultad, llegando al poco tiempo hasta la cama de la habitación. Se dejaron caer ahí, aún entrelazados, y al poco rato Matt comenzó a desnudarla. Ya no había excusas. Necesitaba volver a estar con su chica de aquella forma, ya que en el caso contrario volvería a buscar aquella sensación extraña y placentera que le había despertado el otro beso de la noche.

Y del otro lado de la pared, un motociclista ebrio soltaba leves risas amargas de vez en cuando. No es que no se lo hubiese esperado, después de todo. Aquel chico no tenía nada de inocente al final, justo como había sospechado. Sólo era un rematado imbécil.

—A tu salud, Matt— musitó con voz ebria, alzando su botella mientras los gemidos de dos jóvenes llegaban claros desde la habitación de al lado, antes de beber la mitad del whisky de un trago. Y aquella última botella de la noche fue suficiente como para hacerle caer sin sentido al piso, resbalando desde su sentada posición contra la pared hasta quedar recostado en el sucio suelo, mientras el resto del licor se desparramaba a su alrededor.

* * *

_...Bueno..._

_Emo mode: ON_

_x'D perdónenme, en serio...ahh~_

_ok, nos leemos luego *-* más emocidad luego...y finalmente vendrá la felicidad? .__. wosh..._

_bueno, nos estamos leyendo, luego espero..._

_Adieu!_


	21. La decisión del guitarrista

_Hola!_

_bueno, acá se termina (al fin) la trilogía depresiva...espero o.o_

_y es el último chap que saco seguidito, pero espero volver al ritmo luego._

_Decir que estoy emocionada es decir poco xD más feliz no puedo estar de volver a las andadas...aunque me disculpo si este chap se hace algo pesado. Porque sé que lo es._

_..._

_**Disc: **Matt, Mello y Linda no me pertenece, el sólo hecho de haberles dado un propósito de vida más interesante que sólo ser extras/morir idiotamente creo que lo demuestra xD. Le pertenecen a los japos simpáticos, ya saben, ese par tan amable que son Takeshi Obata y Tsugumi Ohba, que deberían hacer un anime de Los Angeles BB Murder Case. DEBERÍAN..._

_**Música:**_

_...decir que fue difícil es decir poco. De hecho, sólo pude decidir cuando venía algo alcoholizada en el auto escuchando radio xD Mal mal mal...y eso que es día de semana jajaja_

_**You Shook Me All Night Long**, cómo no, de los geniales AC7DC_

_**Link:** http: // www. youtube .com / watch?v=Bomv-6CJSfM (sin espacios, ya cachan ustedes *-*)_

**

* * *

****21. La decisión del guitarrista**

Al despertar finalmente, no supo decir con certeza cuál era su ánimo aquella mañana. Por un lado, se sentía relajado y sin el estrés ni la frustración que le había atacado en la noche, y podía agradecerle por ello a la dormida chica que se acomodaba sobre su pecho en aquel momento. Pero por otro lado se sentía extraño…vacío quizá era la palabra.

Silenciosamente, más que mal no era la primera vez que protagonizaba una huida silenciosa de mañana, se levantó de la cama, dejando a la castaña reposando sobre el colchón antes de recoger sus ropas dispersas. Se vistió a toda velocidad y salió de la habitación mientras se colocaba su camisa y la correa de su guitarra, estirándose y sintiendo el cálido sol de la mañana, antes de sentarse en las escaleras que llevaban a los estacionamientos abrazándose las rodillas y mirando el suelo con aire especulativo.

Algo estaba fuera de lugar. Linda estaba en la habitación de la que acababa de salir, habían dormido (en sentido figurado) juntos luego de un mes, dos semanas y cuatro días de separación. Todo había salido como había querido. Y aún así algo no calzaba en la perfecta escena.

Sacó una cajetilla de cigarrillos sin fijarse demasiado en lo que hacía, tomando uno de los cilindros de papel entre sus dedos para luego llevárselo a la boca y encenderlo. Y mientras expulsaba el humo con lentitud, pensó que sería buena idea tocar algo para calmar la ansiedad, ya que el tabaco esta vez tenía seria competencia.

Improvisó una cosa poca, apenas un solo, antes de notar que ni eso podía hacer bien. Lo intentó de nuevo, trabándose cada pocos segundos y finalmente dejando sus intentos de inventar algo que aflojara de su subconsciente la razón de su desánimo. Así que decidió tocar algo que conocía y manejaba de memoria, para centrarse en algo y evadir el asunto.

—I close my eyes… only for a moment, and the moment's gone…— musitó distraídamente, mirando al vacío mientras finalmente comenzaba a relajarse. Se interrumpió un segundo, aspirando el humo de su cigarrillo y haciéndolo pasar por su paladar con evidente gusto. Vaya cigarrillos, pensó, preguntándose de qué marca serían…hasta que recordó que la única caja que quedaba era aquella que guardaría para casos de extrema emergencia. Los cigarrillos caros de Mello.

Y hablando de Mello…

Una alta y vacilante figura se apoyó en el poste del otro lado de la escalera de los estacionamientos, agachando la cabeza y tosiendo escandalosamente. Parecía temblar, y si Matt no le conociera lo suficiente habría jurado que estaba sollozando, aunque la realidad era que se estremecía de náuseas por culpa de la gran intoxicación que debía haberse provocado la noche anterior. Pensó en muchas cosas que podía hacer para escabullirse, pero estaba más que seguro de que ninguna funcionaría. Y tarde o temprano tendría que enfrentarse a esa mirada.

Lentamente, el rubio se levantó, masajeando sus ojos y agitando la cabeza para despertar por completo. Y finalmente, llegó el momento que el pelirrojo temía, cuando Mello echó una mirada alrededor y sus enrojecidos ojos se toparon con los de Matt, quien no pudo evitar notar que su color se veía doblemente intenso en contraste con su fondo rojizo pálido.

El rubio aún respiraba agitadamente por culpa de su acceso de tos, pero a pesar de su apariencia desmejorada, el cabello enredado y húmedo por algo que probablemente no era agua a juzgar por el penetrante aroma a alcohol que despedía, y las ropas desarregladas y manchadas, mantenía una leve aura intimidante a pesar de su expresión neutra. Todo aquello pudo notar Matt, impresionándose de los estragos que podía hacer en una persona una noche de alcohol y excesos. Y al mismo tiempo, sin poder evitar preguntarse si había a caso algo más que resaca en la faz cansada del motociclista. Quizá derrota era la palabra que buscaba.

Pero antes que pudiera decir una palabra, antes de que pudiera hacer más que contemplar lo que las situaciones desfavorables pueden provocar en las personas, el rubio dio media vuelta y volvió por donde vino, sin mirarle una segunda vez. No era como aquellas exacerbadas muestras de molestia que solía dedicarle. Como cada vez que se enfadaba de verdad, prefería pasar de él en vez de perder el temple. Y ante ello, Matt sólo pudo agachar la cabeza. No había nada que hacer al respecto, él había tomado una decisión y debía mantenerla. A pesar de saber que había dado un golpe bajo con su actitud la noche anterior, tomándole como lo hizo. Parecía haber sido sólo un impulso egoísta por conservarle también.

Suspiró, mientras apagaba el cigarrillo y sacaba uno nuevo. Sencillamente no tenía la suficiente entereza como para mantener su decisión, no podía decirle adiós a uno y sería incapaz de soportar el hecho de verle marchar. Y una vez más pensó que se estaba comportando como un niño mimado.

Así que prefirió esperar en tierra neutral, ni en la habitación de Linda, ni en la de Mello, ni en la que había pagado con el dinero de sus presentaciones pero que no había utilizado, a que llegara la hora de partir, intentando no pensar en esa incómoda sensación de haberse comportado como un idiota durante toda la noche anterior, cometiendo error tras error y dirigiendo una precisa estocada a la frágil relación que había construido con la única persona que había accedido a ayudarle.

**+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+**

—No es por ser entrometida…— musitó Linda, mientras ambos miraban el penoso espectáculo que significaba el taciturno rubio montándose en su motocicleta. —, pero si conduce así se mata.

Matt asintió, pero no sabía qué hacer tampoco. Definitivamente, si algo no le atraía en aquellos momentos era ser quien llevara al motociclista, y estaba seguro que a este tampoco le agradaría el hecho. Sin embargo, cuando con una maldición balbuceada con torpeza, Mello casi acaba en el piso con vehículo y todo, se hizo evidente que era cosa de vida o muerte.

Así que, saliendo de su zona segura tras su chica e intentando no recordar las escenas de la noche anterior, pasándole su preciado instrumento a su chica y decidido a adoptar medidas desesperadas, se levantó de la motocicleta para dirigirse hacia la Knuckehead, que en aquellos momentos su tambaleante dueño intentaba volver a enderezar. Se detuvo a un metro del ex pandillero, dudando un segundo de más antes de acercarse con cautela y tomar la motocicleta por el mango para ayudarle. Sin embargo, el rubio se volvió con brusquedad hacia Matt, los ojos aún hinchados y enrojecidos y un intento de mueca desdeñosa.

— ¿Quieres ayuda? — preguntó dudoso el pelirrojo, intentando sonreírle. Sin embargo, Mello alzó las cejas antes de apartar la vista, aún sujetando de forma posesiva el volante de su vehículo. Matt dudó un segundo antes de proseguir. —. No creo que puedas conducir así…

—Piérdete — le espetó el rubio, montando por segunda vez en su Knuckehead. El pelirrojo le echó una mirada a la castaña, quien observaba el espectáculo con una ligera sonrisa divertida, antes de volver a insistir.

—pero te vas a estrellar…

—No…— tomó aire con fuerza, carraspeando antes de escupir algo al suelo. —…no necesito…tu compasión. Vete antes de que te destroce la…cara.

El tono balbuceante, que nunca le había oído emplear, así como su evidente palidez, le dijo mucho al guitarrista acerca de su estado, en otras palabras, que estaba peor que nunca. De verdad, pensó el pelirrojo, parecía haberse bebido todo el alcohol que había podido conseguir en una sola noche, ya que en condiciones usuales haría falta probablemente toda una botillería para quebrar su usual resistencia. Quizá la debilidad emocional minaba su capacidad…

—Mierda Mello, ya basta —dijo finalmente con firmeza, e ignorando la mueca desdeñosa del motociclista. —. Lo quieras o no, seguimos juntos en esto. Y conducir así es realmente suicida, así que o te apartas o…

— ¿O qué? ¿Te me vas a echar…encima? ¿Chantaje emocional? —soltó una risa sarcástica, alzando una ceja ante la mirada sorprendida de Matt. —. Eso no funciona…conmigo.

Sin más ni más, el rubio volteó y procedió a acelerar, ante lo que el guitarrista realmente se espantó. Aún recordaba vívidamente el momento en el que ambos casi acaban estrellados en medio del desierto por culpa de la insistente resaca del problemático motociclista. Finalmente, resolvió como aquella vez, colocarse frente a Mello, impidiéndole avanzar. Este entornó los ojos.

— ¿dices que te chantajeo? — le espetó en voz baja Matt, inclinándose hacia él con aire casi suplicante. —. Sabes que no soy de esos tipos. Por favor, piensa por un segundo en lo que haces… si vas a matarte, por orgullo a lo menos, no lo hagas por…por una situación así. — incapaz de ser tan egocéntrico como para mencionarse, el pelirrojo titubeó cerca del final, acto que fue respondido con una risa sarcástica, mientras Linda aún les miraba con algo de diversión mientras se apoyaba en el volante de su motocicleta.

—ja, esa ya no me la compro. No me la compro. Y no necesito ayuda así que o te apartas o te aparto, es en serio. — hizo rugir el motor en amenaza, pero tal y como aquella otra vez no avanzó para cumplir su amenaza.

— ¡Mello, es suficiente! Y no me voy a apartar…— sujetó el volante con ambas manos, enfrentándose a los enrojecidos aunque furiosos ojos del rubio. —. Si tanto te gusta provocarme, puedes seguir haciéndolo. Pero no te moverás de aquí.

Hubo una pausa, en la que Matt no supo si el motociclista le haría caso o le golpearía hasta vaciar sus frustraciones. Pero finalmente el joven, con un suspiro desdeñoso y una última mirada amenazante, se quitó del volante y le cedió el espacio al pelirrojo, quien rápidamente se sentó el su lugar, antes que el legítimo dueño del vehículo pudiera arrepentirse.

—Y no me gusta provocarte…—agregó como para sí el rubio, cruzándose de brazos a espaldas de Matt, quien no supo si reír o entristecerse ante el comentario. Realmente, todo aquello le afectaba más de lo que el alcohol dejaba traslucir.

**+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+**

Puntualmente, a las tres de la tarde, Matt dio por finalizada la etapa, decidiendo que por su bien y el de su pasajero debía mantenerse con el estómago lleno. Después de todo, y mientras el motociclista se encontraba "indispuesto", él era quien estaba a cargo. Por más que no le agradara del todo la idea.

Mello no había dicho una palabra desde que habían comenzado a andar, sólo un par de toses que podrían quizá ser arcadas, pero llevaba un buen rato en completo silencio. El pelirrojo casi podría decir que estaba dormido, pero su usual tendencia manipuladora lo ponía difícil. A pesar de no protestar por sus decisiones, debía de estar atento en caso de. Lo más probable era que su mutismo se debía más al hecho de hacerle saber que le estaba ignorando más que otra cosa.

Y sólo en ese momento recordó lo desagradable que solía ponerse cuando bebía de más. O quizá, como se decía, mostraba su verdadero yo. Si tal era el caso, era de lo mejor que lo reprimiera al estar sobrio, ya que era un ser bastante desagradable. Divertido y algo más sociable quizá, pero desagradable.

Frenaron en un pueblo no demasiado lejos del punto de partida, por lo que el pelirrojo supuso que deberían viajar bien entrada la noche para lograr llegar en el escaso plazo que les iba quedando. La semana se esfumaba, y con todos los retrasos implicados el tiempo comenzaba a hacérseles estrecho.

Sin embargo, el tiempo no era el único problema. Ya que, con un gran sobresalto, Matt notó que el dinero se les iba agotando. Claro, siempre podrían pedirle un poco a Linda (el enorme fajo que llevaba parecía apenas haberse reducido en todo el tiempo que llevaban juntos), pero dudaba que eso le hiciera mucha gracia a su malogrado pasajero, quien aún no descendía de su querido vehículo. Y en aquel momento, se planteó seriamente la idea de escaparse esa noche a tocar a algún local para obtener lo que les faltaría para llegar a San Francisco, sin mencionar para ayudarle con lo prometido a Mello. Por supuesto, ahora sí que se sentía en deuda. Aunque dudaba que fuera otra cosa que resentimiento por no prestarle demasiada atención la verdadera razón de su molestia.

—hey, ¿comes…?— le preguntó inseguro al rubio, quien le echó una mirada desdeñosa antes de bajar del vehículo y entrar en el local sin una segunda mirada ni responder a su pregunta. Matt le vio pasar por su lado sin mirarle siquiera, ante lo que lanzó un resoplido entre dientes. Vaya pendejo ebrio, pensó con amargura.

—no se ve muy feliz que se diga… me refiero a que se ve aún menos feliz. —se volvió, encontrándose cara a cara con Linda, quien le miraba con evidente curiosidad. — ¿discutieron?

—Sí, algo así…— replicó el pelirrojo, mirando una vez más hacia donde se encontraba el rubio, pasando con paso vacilante por entre las mesas hasta la barra del local.

—Lo quieres mucho…— comentó la chica, ante lo que Matt se volvió espantado por alguna razón hacia ella. —. Se veían muy amigos hasta hace poco.

—Conocidos, la verdad…—replicó Matt, componiendo una sonrisa nerviosa. Claro, le quería mucho como amigo y le respetaba como persona. No había nada más.

— ¿sólo eso? Vaya, yo siempre vi que Mello te apreciaba mucho. —se encogió de hombros, caminando hacia donde el rubio estaba sentado con aire ausente. El pelirrojo la miró irse, confundido. ¿Es que a caso todo el mundo se había dado cuenta menos él?

Finalmente, fue hacia el encuentro de los dos motociclistas en la barra, uno de los cuales se volvía exageradamente hacia la ventana en un intento de ignorarles a ambos mientras se bebía un whisky, mientras la otra tamborileaba con aires distraídos los dedos sobre la superficie de la barra mientras pensaba en lo que pediría.

Una vez ahí, Matt dio un suspiro de cansancio. Aquello de dirigir el viaje era algo agotador, sin mencionar el mantener a Mello con vida mientras condujeran por la carretera. Le echó una breve mirada, como para asegurarse de que aún estaba ahí, y se encontró con su expresión ausente mientras apoyaba el mentón entre sus manos, con la boca entreabierta y los ojos entornados. Lastimoso fue la única palabra en la que el pelirrojo pudo pensar. Y un peso cayó sobre su estómago, al pensar que después de todo él era el gran culpable de todo aquello.

Apartó la vista, mirando sus zapatillas con aire compungido. Nunca, nunca habría pensado que alguien tan fuerte y seguro de sí mismo pudiese terminar en aquel estado por una razón tan mundana. Y esa era la razón precisa por la cual le afectaba de aquel modo verle así. Y aquel día, en el que tendría que estar alegre y celebrando una nueva conquista, era ahora un martirio. Un largo y cansador martirio que no acabaría hasta bien entrada la noche, no sabía exactamente dónde, pero en algún lugar entre su posición y San Francisco tendrían que dormir.

Al mismo tiempo, la castaña paseó la mirada desde el ebrio motociclista a un lado hasta el deprimido guitarrista, suspirando al poco tiempo y componiendo una expresión aburrida, para luego volverse hacia Matt con una leve sonrisa.

—hey, ¿y si nos vamos esta noche a alguna parte interesante? No sé, podríamos parar en Madera temprano e ir a buscarnos…— no acabó la frase, ya que el pelirrojo renegó enérgicamente con la cabeza sin mirarle. —. Oye, ¿qué les pasa a ustedes dos? Están aún menos animados si es eso posible…

Mello soltó un breve resoplido en voz baja que podría interpretarse como "bitch" antes de tomar un largo trago de su whisky, mientras el guitarrista se encogía de hombros al mismo tiempo que se echaba en la barra con la cabeza entre los brazos. Linda rió brevemente.

—de verdad parecen pareja que acaba de discutir— comentó ante lo que el rubio acabó de empinarse su trago con brusquedad y dejando su vaso con un golpe sordo en la barra, y Matt le echó una mirada fugaz antes de volver la vista nuevamente al suelo. —. Deberían relajarse un poco, sobre todo tú Mello, que pareciera que apenas has pegado el ojo en tres días por lo menos.

El rubio sencillamente lanzó una risa sarcástica antes de volver a llenar su vaso y bebérselo de un trago, ignorando las miradas de sus compañeros e incluso de los camareros, que al parecer se preguntaban cómo volvería a la carretera en aquel estado. Sin embargo, lejos de enfadarse al no obtener una respuesta definitiva, la castaña se volvió hacia Matt con una mueca de desdén y rodando los ojos, ante lo que el pelirrojo sintió los músculos de sus mejillas contraerse en una sonrisa casi involuntaria. Como si a pesar de todo no quisiera hacerlo.

Sin embargo, se vio obligado a voltear cuando, con un ruido de cristal entrechocando y un cuerpo desplomándose, Mello cayó sobre la barra, volcando su vaso y balbuceando un par de frases ininteligibles antes de comenzar a respirar rítmica y tranquilamente. El pelirrojo hizo el ademán de levantarse, asustado, cuando Linda le retuvo con un suspiro de resignación.

—dime, ¿en serio crees que se levante? Está borracho—le recordó, renegando con la cabeza. —. Creo que deberías haberte acostumbrado en todo este tiempo…

—Linda, no digas esas cosas…—se oyó decir Matt, sorprendiéndose a los pocos segundos. La chica le miró con similar ánimo, alzando las cejas.

— ¿mentí a caso? Desde que nos encontramos, siempre ha apestado a whisky, se ve a leguas que es un pandillero borracho más…—se encogió de hombros, tomando de su cerveza con naturalidad, pero el pelirrojo se sintió casi pasado a llevar. Mello…sí era un pandillero borracho más, pero no era solamente eso. Había algo más que un estereotipo en aquel rubio conflictivo.

—Oye, no hables de esa forma si no lo conoces…—protestó, mirando a la castaña con sorpresa y reproche, ante lo que esta suspiró y se encogió de hombros.

—como quieras, como quieras—cedió, tomando un trago más—pero no porque sea tu amigo significa que tengas que soportarlas todas, ¿no crees?

Ante aquello, el pelirrojo no supo qué responder. Claro que había soportado mucho, pero el motociclista también le había soportado a él. Con defectos y virtudes, seguían estando juntos. ¿Cómo se le llamaba a eso? Algo le dijo que prefería no saberlo. Así que optó por comer en silencio el sándwich que le habían traído, dejando la pregunta de su chica en el aire.

**+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+**

—ya…vamos Mello…—musitó, arrastrando al rubio mientras pasaba un brazo por sus hombros e intentaba hacerle andar. Sin embargo, el motociclista no respondía, por lo que se vio obligado a tomar medidas drásticas. Y así, mientras Linda removía un par de cosas en su motocicleta, Matt decidió llevarle hasta el baño para echarle algo de agua en el rostro para ver si de aquella forma despertaba.

Trabajosamente, arrastró al joven, musitando un par de palabras malsonantes en contra del whisky, las borracheras y los temas no resueltos, hasta llegar finalmente al cuarto, sujetando al rubio desde la cintura y decidiendo botar todas las botellas de alcohol que hubiese en aquella condenada Harley para evitar repetir la escena que se desarrollaba en aquel momento nada más tuviera la oportunidad.

Abrió el grifo trabajosamente, intentando al mismo tiempo no dejar caer al rubio en el proceso y mojó una de sus manos en el agua helada, pasándola luego por la cara del motociclista, quien se estremeció ligeramente y alzó un brazo lánguido para intentar golpearle, dejándolo caer a los pocos segundos y volviendo a la total inconsciencia.

—mierda Mello…ya…despierta quieres…—le agachó contra el lavamanos, sujetando su cintura aún más fuerte y ahuecando una mano para recoger agua, lanzándola con torpeza luego hacia la cara del ebrio motociclista.

—ya…ya…déjame…—se quejó el rubio, finalmente removiéndose y apartando las manos del pelirrojo, sosteniéndose del lavamanos para permanecer de pie—mal…maldita sea…pelirrojo…—pasó una mano por su rostro, intentando despejarse.

— ¿sigues borracho? — preguntó dudando Matt, ante lo que el rubio soltó una breve risa sarcástica.

—Tú…qué crees…—balbuceó, escupiendo luego algo al lavamanos y sacudiendo la cabeza. —quiero…más whisky…

—Mello, ya estás lo suficientemente ebrio…fue todo un desafío traerte hasta aquí…—comenzó, pero el rubio fue relativamente más rápido.

—y… ¿y eso qué?...debería… ¿importarme? —Preguntó en forma retórica, tambaleándose hacia la puerta de salida—déjame…sólo, ¿quieres?

—Ni creas…—le tomó firmemente del brazo, obligándole a permanecer donde estaba, frente al espejo y dándole la espalda. —. Deja esto Mello…te estás matando de verdad esta vez. Y lo peor de todo, es que provoca lástima. Tú no eres así. —sentenció, apoyando una mano en su hombro.

Mello sonrió de lado, mirando el reflejo del pelirrojo en el espejo tras él— lástima eh…eso fue…lo que me dio la primera vez que te vi Matt. Arrestado en medio de la nada…no era un buen cuadro para nadie. Por eso, y sólo por eso te llevé conmigo.

—Lo sé—replicó el aludido, sin dejar de mirar el reflejo de sus ojos—, siempre lo he tenido claro. Y que el resto fue conveniencia…y cumplir con nuestra palabra. Todo eso lo sé.

—y entonces resulta…que la lástima no es tan mala. Sirve para hacer negocios a veces…para ganar algo— se volvió hacia él, perdiendo su sonrisa y mirándole con seriedad—. La lástima no me ayudó hace cinco años…y no me va a ayudar ahora. Lo que menos busco es la lástima ajena. Si tomo es porque quiero hacerlo, espero que lo tengas claro.

Matt asintió, apartando la vista. Una vez más se olvidaba de su orgullo y de sus vivencias, de que a pesar de su superficial fortaleza y aires sarcásticos tenía una vida complicada a cuestas, que era lo que le llevaba a ser de aquella manera. El mundo le había hecho duro y resistente a la decepción y al fracaso, ya que lo conocía de cerca. Pero entonces…

— ¿Por qué…lo haces? —preguntó en voz baja, ante lo que el rubio suspiró con cansancio.

—ya te dije, me da la gana…

—pero… ¿Por qué…quieres hacerlo? Porque…debes tener un motivo…—casi parecía que había retrocedido el tiempo, que ambos estaban nuevamente a las afueras de Flagstaff y que el pelirrojo preguntaba inocentemente acerca de muchas cosas, ante lo que recibió una única y extensa réplica que le entregó muchas respuestas pero planteó tantas otras preguntas. Sólo que esta vez él sabía la respuesta. Sólo quería una confirmación, oírlo de sus labios para estar tranquilo y seguro de haber hecho lo correcto.

Mello no respondió de inmediato, permitiendo por un segundo una mueca de sorpresa, pero finalmente apartó el rostro, rompiendo el contacto visual y riendo con burla en voz baja.

—No preguntes estupideces, Matt— le espetó, volviendo a alzar la vista con la respuesta impresa en sus ojos caídos y enrojecidos. El pelirrojo asintió.

—No lo haré…—murmuró a su vez, sorprendiéndose de aquella precaución al mantener su voz contenida. Ambos jóvenes se miraron a los ojos unos segundos, en aquel segundo intento de convencerse a ellos mismos que debían mantenerse lejos el uno del otro, hasta que sin que quedara claro quien comenzó aquella vez, sólo teniendo claro que el sentir la respiración del otro en el rostro era curiosamente estremecedor y agradable a un tiempo, ambos tomaron el rostro del otro con rudeza y ansias contenidas, chocando sus bocas en un segundo apenas en el que no importó nada más.

Sólo fue un segundo, pero para ambos pareció durar una eternidad aquel pestañeo que les tomó separarse y mirarse con extrañeza, el resuello agitado de ambos mezclándose en el escaso espacio entre sus labios, como si pidiera un poco más de tiempo para aquel momento. Pero no pasó mucho hasta que el motociclista apartó la vista con un breve suspiro, presionando levemente con sus manos antes de soltarle y hablar con un deje de hastío en la voz.

— ¿Por qué no puedes sostener tus propias decisiones? —era evidente que no esperaba respuesta, ya que dio media vuelta y volvió con andares vacilantes hacia su vehículo, tomando una botella de whisky y dándole un largo trago hasta dejarla vacía, tirándola luego a un lado con excesiva fuerza y haciéndola añicos contra el suelo.

**+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+**

Nadie dijo una palabra mientras viajaban, sencillamente Linda hizo un gesto cuando fue el momento de parar. La carretera en silencio, incómodamente sentado en un condenado vehículo de dos ruedas abollado y viejo y junto a un motociclista ebrio y deprimido, definitivamente era una de las peores partes de todo el viaje según Matt, peleando seriamente contra aquel momento en el que se habían perdido en una carretera en desuso. Y cuando la castaña le señaló una posada en particular, perdida en un callejón de una ciudad de la cual no conocía el nombre, estuvo seguro que el alojamiento no le ayudaría a mejorar su percepción del asunto. Ahí iban sus pensamientos optimistas.

Estacionó contra la pared del callejón, sintiendo con un sobresalto la cabeza del motociclista estrellarse contra su espalda por culpa de su falta de experiencia y la ebriedad del rubio, por lo que se volteó rápidamente. Pero no pudo ver más que un borrón amarillo sucio cuando sin demorar un segundo Mello bajó de la motocicleta y sacó unos dólares para arrendarse un cuarto…y unos más quién sabe para qué luego de una pausa. Probablemente para comprar más trago, pensó con amargura el pelirrojo.

Sacó uno de los cigarrillos caros, decidiendo que la necesidad de fumar era más grande que los remordimientos de momento, y lo encendió, aspirando el humo con lentitud y expulsándolo de igual forma, sin bajar aún de la motocicleta. Un par de chicas frente a él hicieron comentarios y le echaron miradas evaluadoras, pero sencillamente estaba demasiado ocupado con su conciencia y su tabaco como para hacer algo más que mirarlas brevemente e ignorarlas luego.

—guitarra…—le dijo Linda, pasándosela en las manos y sentándose frente a él en la Knuckehead, antes de tomar su rostro entre sus manos y besarle en forma provocativa, sonriendo en sus labios—buen cigarrillo…—comentó, antes de proseguir sin reparar en el evidente desánimo de su acompañante. — ¿Qué tal si nos quedamos juntos de nuevo? La pasamos bien anoche…

—Hoy…no—musitó el pelirrojo, bajando la vista antes de captar la mirada de leve curiosidad de la chica—. Mañana tenemos que tomar el desvío ese…en el pueblo ese…y tenemos que dormir mucho.

—Como quieras— replicó la castaña, encogiéndose de hombros y descendiendo del vehículo antes de ir por el mismo camino que había tomado el rubio, subiendo unas desastrosas escaleras hasta una puerta desvencijada del segundo piso de los negocios que se abrían en la cercana avenida principal.

Mirando el ruinoso edificio y deseando vagamente que no se derrumbara en su cabeza mientras dormían, el pelirrojo se colgó su guitarra al hombro, tomando algo de dinero también y subiendo con precaución las crujientes escaleras, sobresaltándose ante cada ruido anormalmente estruendoso sobre o bajo su cuerpo y temiendo a cada momento dar un paso en falso. Sólo pudo respirar tranquilo al llegar a una pequeña terraza, que antecedía a la apolillada puerta de la posada.

Nada más arrendar el cuarto y hacerse dueño de él, dejó caer su cuerpo pesadamente entre las sábanas húmedas y sucias, intentando no pensar en nada mientras se encontrara en aquel edificio de mala muerte y sobresaltándose al sentir un bulto en su espalda, notando con asco que era una cucaracha bastante crecida, la cual apartó de un manotazo y acabó de aplastar en el piso antes de echarse por segunda vez.

Suspiró con agotamiento, escuchando a Linda trajinar en su cuarto a un lado y a Mello recostándose contra una de las paredes, curiosamente la que daba a su habitación, justo como aquella vez en Delano. Sin embargo, esta vez el pelirrojo guitarrista no tuvo el ánimo necesario para levantarse e ir a ver qué ocurría, sin mencionar que ya lo sabía. Y si se repetiría lo que había ocurrido aquella vez, y una vez más la noche anterior, y hacía apenas unas horas atrás, prefería no averiguarlo.

Finalmente, se quitó la camisa, sin sentir cambios importantes en la temperatura del cuarto en realidad. Volvió a echarse en la cama, tomando su guitarra y comenzando a tocar, cerrando los ojos y dejándose llevar por completo, perdido en su música. Y reconoció su propia canción una vez más, notando que era relajante y turbadora a la vez, tranquila pero al mismo tiempo extraña. Sólo sonaría bien con su acústica, ya que a pesar de contar con un par de movimientos complejos y punteos relativamente difíciles, perdería todo el sentimiento con demasiada distorsión. Y debía admitirlo, le gustaban las eléctricas y amaba improvisar en su Fender Stratocaster, olvidada en la camioneta de su banda, pero le tenía aún más aprecio a su guitarra acústica y su sonido tranquilo y rasgado.

Abrió levemente los ojos, mirando las vigas carcomidas e iluminadas con el resplandor naranja del alumbrado público que se colaba por la cortina, y agradeciendo vagamente el hecho de quedarse ahí sólo una noche, sin dejar de tocar. La habitación era un asco, pero al menos le devolvía claramente el sonido de su guitarra, por lo que a los pocos minutos se dejó deslizar hacia la inconsciencia mientras el apretón de sus dedos en las cuerdas se hacía incierto. Se sentía más o menos seguro, en cierto sentido, en aquella habitación que crujía y parecía a punto de desmoronarse, ya que al menos se aislaba tanto de la responsabilidad del viaje como de todo aquello que pasaba en su interior, todo parecía haberse quedado en aquella terraza de madera antes de entrar a la posada. Agradecía un minuto de soledad, poder relajarse y dejar sus problemas a un lado sin poder recordarlos. Pero por primera vez notó cuán irresponsable podía llegar a ser esa actitud.

Evadiéndose siempre, así era él. Solo con su guitarra, diciéndose que no necesitaba nada más que eso y un par de cigarros, y era verdad en cierto sentido. Pero ahora, que tenía amigos y gente a la que apreciaba, no podía sencillamente perderse en su pequeño y oscuro rincón mientras su chica se la pasaba sola y un amigo se desmoronaba en la habitación de al lado. Y todo por culpa de su indecisión y de no poder dejar de evadir los asuntos espinosos en su propia vida, más por pereza que por mala intención.

Dejó caer la cabeza hacia un lado, sus manos reposando sobre la guitarra sin conciencia ni intención. Dio un último suspiro, oyendo o creyendo oír una puerta que se abría en la habitación que debía pertenecer a Mello, del lado derecho. Y su último pensamiento consciente fue una irracional angustia por lo que el rubio se haría a sí mismo aquella noche, así como la impotencia de no sentirse en libertad como para hacer algo al respecto.

**+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+**

Cuando la guitarra dejó de sonar, el silencio se agolpó en sus oídos. Ni siquiera sentía el tintineo de la botella de whisky al golpearla levemente contra las paredes, ni las tablas crujientes por sus pasos, ni los ruidos de la cercana calle. Sólo la guitarra y su respiración resonaban en el pasillo, levemente agobiante ante la ausencia de otros sonidos o su incapacidad de captarlos. Alzó nuevamente la botella, agitándola ante su rostro y observando el resto del líquido color ámbar que quedaba en su interior, suspirando brevemente. Su última botella.

El motociclista prosiguió con su marcha, apoyándose en las paredes para avanzar y pensando en su único objetivo: encontrar una botillería abierta. A aquella hora no tendría problemas, ya que los locales se mantenían abiertos y listos para atender a un trasnochador ocasional que estuviese dispuesto a comprar whisky barato a un precio exorbitante, y en aquel momento podría incluirse sin remordimientos en aquella categoría.

Finalmente, luego de lo que le pareció una eternidad de trastabillar y tropezar por un pasillo que se torcía y doblaba ante su confundida vista, dio con la fría manilla de la puerta de la posada, abriéndola y sintiendo el impacto del frío nocturno en su rostro, estremeciéndose levemente pero continuando con la marcha.

Caminó con rapidez, demasiada al parecer, ya que se vio obligado a sujetarse de la endeble baranda a la altura de su estómago, inclinándose peligrosamente hacia el vacío. Miró hacia la calle, viendo su motocicleta y la de Linda a un lado en el callejón y las luces en la avenida a apenas unos pasos. Estaba muy cerca…sólo tenía que descender por las escaleras y el resto sería fácil.

Pero antes de que llegara a moverse siguiera, el mundo dio una vuelta completa, provocando que oscilara en su posición peligrosamente cerca de la baranda, por lo que giró sobre sí mismo y acabó sujetándose de espaldas a la apolillada tabla de madera que le separaba de la caída. Suspiró con cansancio, sentándose finalmente en el inseguro suelo de la terraza y apoyando la espalda contra uno de los soportes de la baranda, cerrando los ojos y alzando la cabeza para dar el último trago de whisky de la noche.

Se podría decir que había caído lo más bajo que podría haber llegado a caer. Sentía todo su cuerpo en tensión por sus pésimas posiciones para dormir en los últimos días, siempre arrumbado de alguna forma en el suelo o apoyado contra la pared en una misma posición toda la noche. El olor a whisky que despedía su aliento, ropas y cabello era casi insoportable, y los manchones recientes en su chaqueta difícilmente llegarían a salir de sus posiciones. Se sentía como en sus peores momentos de calle, hacía unos años, cuando el dinero había comenzado a escasear, así como la caridad de las personas con su persona cuando las ojeras de la borrachera y el aroma a alcohol comenzaba a marcarle como un chico problemático, un pendejo que sólo traería problemas. Pero aquella vez, perdido y solo y con varios años menos de experiencia, era medianamente aceptable un comportamiento de aquel estilo.

En cambio ahora, habían pasado los años y aún se comportaba como un muchacho imbécil. Todo aquello le provocaba hastío y rabia consigo mismo, si tanto le afectaba todo aquello tendría que ser práctico y sencillo, irse cuando se hiciera insoportable seguir fingiendo que podía soportar la situación. Lo había intentado, pero sencillamente lograba hundirse más y más en vez de ganar fortaleza de aquello. Y como quien dice, lo que no te mata te hace más fuerte…pero para ello primero tendría que saber sobrevivir a todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

Se abrazó las rodillas, mirando hacia un punto indeterminado del suelo mientras meditaba todo aquello. Todo indicaba que habría de ser un viaje normal, pero cuando las cosas comenzaron a torcerse ya no hubo marcha atrás. Cada paso que había dado había sido un error, desde el primer momento en que había considerado aceptar al pelirrojo todo se había ido a la mierda.

Finalmente, con un leve suspiro, se aferró a la baranda a sus espaldas para levantarse una vez más, ya considerablemente menos mareado que hacía unos minutos. Volteó a ver la calle desde el segundo piso, mirando a un par de borrachos balancearse de un lado a otro tomados del hombro, y sin querer pensar en una situación similar que él mismo había vivido hacía unas semanas comenzó a dirigirse con pasos vacilantes a su objetivo, las oscurecidas escaleras a medio derrumbar de aquel edificio. Pero antes que pudiera poner un pie en el crujiente escalón, mientras evaluaba alguna forma de bajar sin acabar con el cuello roto, la puerta tras él se abrió lentamente.

Miró hacia atrás, encontrándose con la segunda persona que tenía menos ganas de ver en aquel momento. Linda también le observaba con algo de incomodidad, como si no se esperara que alguien se interpusiera entre ella y las escaleras. Se miraron unos momentos en silencio, el rubio entornando levemente los ojos con clara desconfianza, hasta que la castaña con un suspiro se sentó en el mismo lugar que antes ocupara el motociclista, tomando una lata de cerveza y bebiendo de ella con los ojos cerrados, como haciendo tiempo antes de tener que enfrentarse a su, al parecer, inoportuno acompañante. Finalmente, sin embargo, le devolvió la mirada, con una leve sonrisa burlona.

—eh, oye…no te voy a morder—comentó, dando unas palmadas en el suelo a su lado. Mello la miró con recelo, sin moverse de su posición, ante lo que la muchacha suspiró con resignación y apartó la vista. —de acuerdo, de acuerdo…

Hubo un nuevo silencio, en el que ambos parecían esperar que el otro se cansara del silencio y volviera de donde había salido. Era evidente que no esperaban ser atrapados en medio de sus intentos de huída, ya que era más que evidente que ambos habían pensado en hacer más o menos lo mismo. Al final, la muchacha optó por lo sano, volviendo a mirar al rubio con una ceja levemente alzada, levantando al final una mano.

— ¿Qué dices? Tú no me delatas y yo no te delato. Una tregua por esta noche— el rubio no demudó la expresión, aún no estaba lo suficientemente sobrio como para ser razonable, pero al final dio un breve resoplido y avanzó unos pasos para estrechar la mano que le ofrecían. —. Genial entonces…—le sonrió, tomando un trago más de cerveza.

Mello sencillamente se apoyó en la baranda, haciendo un breve gesto con la cabeza de concordancia. Ya ninguno de los dos parecía dispuesto a escapar por esa noche. Luego de un nuevo minuto de silencio, la muchacha dio un breve resoplido, a medias risa, antes de volver a intentar hablar.

—tú no olvidas ¿cierto? —comentó, alzando la cabeza para mirarle. —. Ni perdonas por lo que veo. Tan maduro que te crees a veces…—rió con ligereza, encogiéndose de hombros y dejando el silencio extenderse entre ambos una vez más. —bueno, los dos queríamos lo mismo, ¿no? ¿Por qué no nos vamos por ahí por unos tragos? — Propuso alegremente, pero sólo obtuvo como respuesta una mueca de desdén por parte del motociclista—…ya veo.

Un nuevo silencio, era evidente que el rubio no tenía ganas de conversar precisamente. Ante esto, la chica le observó por unos segundos, levantándose y apoyándose en la baranda a su lado.

—sé que no te caigo bien…aunque no sé el por qué— comenzó, cruzándose de brazos—. Digamos que…pensé que teníamos cosas en común, aunque suene a trillado. Y las tenemos, ¿sabes? Pero el problema es que son demasiadas—rió levemente, echándole una mirada y buscando sus azules ojos—. Los dos buscamos lo mismo…lo he notado. No soportamos estarnos quietos, tenemos que seguir adelante. Nos gusta movernos…por eso tenemos motocicletas, nos gusta vagar, y más aún si estamos solos.

Mello no replicó, haciendo una leve mueca. Era verdad que algunas cosas tenían en común…pero había ciertos límites entre ambos. Ciertas cosas que esta chica hacía y de las que el rubio se sentía incapaz de hacer. Él no utilizaría a las personas…a menos que esa persona intentara utilizarle a él. Pero jamás a un inocente ni a alguien que de verdad le hubiese apreciado…probablemente por lo bajo que era el número de estas últimas.

—no te gusta lo que oyes, ¿eh rubio? ¿Crees que intento algo? Hace tiempo que ya perdí las esperanzas, jugué y perdí, así son las cosas—le recorrió con la mirada, suspirando brevemente antes de volver a mirar al frente—. Creía que le apostaba al ganador…pero me equivoqué. Y ahí estaba otro jugador dispuesto a entrar en juego.

Sonrió, alzando una ceja levemente y echándole una mirada hacia la puerta mientras sacaba un cigarro y lo encendía, un cigarro caro y de buena marca. Mello la imitó, observando la puerta que conducía al pasillo de las habitaciones. Un jugador dispuesto a jugar, decía ella…pero no era un juego para él. Nunca lo había sido, las dos semanas y algo que llevaban juntos se lo habían dejado más que claro.

—Matt es…un buen chico. Un lindo chico la verdad. Es amable, y te hace sentir bien aunque no te sientas así. De verdad es el novio perfecto, lo que toda muchacha buscaría…pero no lo que yo busco—soltó repentinamente, sin dejar de sonreír con algo de desdén—. No quiero un novio perfecto, quiero alguien que entienda cuando digo "ya no más" y que deje de buscarme luego. Que sea lo suficientemente maduro para comprender que todo se acabó, y que sepa reconocer un juego de algo real. No quería un chico lindo, quería un hombre que supiera entenderme cuando me hastía permanecer sin cambios mucho tiempo. Y lo encontré, ¿no? Pero como dijo Mick Jagger…you can't always get what you want.

Se levantó, estirándose y echándole una mirada al rubio. Volvió a sonreírle, ofreciéndole su lata de cerveza, ante lo que el motociclista renegó con la cabeza sin dejar de mirarla. Era una muchacha interesante, mucho, pero egoísta. Y alguien así, lo menos que podía hacer era no asociarse con nadie. Y algo le decía que aquella era la conclusión a la que ella misma había llegado.

—creo que sabes lo que haré…—comentó, encogiéndose de hombros y dándole un último trago a la lata antes de arrojarla a la calle por la baranda—, así que no es necesario que te pida nada, ¿cierto? Además…sé que aún así lo harás—se volvió por última vez, caminando luego hacia la escalera que Mello había descartado bajar. —voy a volver en la mañana…me tomaré algo. Ah, sí, lleva a Matt en la moto mañana. Vete a dormir, te aseguro que va a ser una jornada eterna.

Y sin más, bajó por las escaleras tarareando la canción de The Rolling Stones que había mencionado, mientras el rubio la observaba bajar con expresión neutra. Sabía lo que pasaría en la mañana, eso no era mentira, pero no entendía la parte que él mismo tendría al respecto. Aún así, se levantó de su lugar, olvidándose del whisky y deteniéndose sólo un segundo frente a la puerta del pelirrojo, echándose luego en su propia cama con el seño levemente fruncido, para finalmente caer dormido a los pocos minutos de muda contemplación del enorme vacío que se sentía en la habitación al estar solo.

**+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+**

Matt no pudo más que sorprenderse al notar el saludable color que había aparecido de alguna forma en el rostro antes demacrado del motociclista, mientras este revisaba abstraídamente su motocicleta con expresión concentrada. También había notado sus andares nuevamente seguros y ya no oscilantes, y sus ojos ya no enrojecidos le hacían ver un poco más despierto, a pesar de las marcadas ojeras que aún permanecían tenaces en su lugar. Intentó sonreírle levemente cuando el rubio le devolvió la mirada, pero desistió al notar que, a pesar que su aspecto había mejorado un poco, su actitud seguía siendo la misma. Así que lentamente apartó la vista, mientras su sonrisa resbalaba por su rostro.

Era una mañana de primavera, quizá verano, bastante agradable, templada y con una leve brisa que les anunciaba una etapa fácil. Para el pelirrojo, todo era optimismo. Quizá era el semblante serio y ya no deprimido del motociclista, quizá la cara de desición de Linda, o el sencillo hecho que parecía que el día anterior ya no existía, ni la noche anterior a este. Sus errores habían sido borrados como por arte de magia, y no había tenido que hacer nada para mejorarlo. Aquello, definitivamente, había acabado siendo un descanso para su conciencia. Una responsabilidad menos.

No les quedaba mucho para finalizar el camino paralelo a la costa y enfilar hacia el mar en forma directa. No más montañas ni campo abierto. Playas y ciudades, eso era lo que les esperaba, o eso decían los mapas en las estaciones de servicio. El pelirrojo miró por última vez la destartalada escalera del motel, suspirando brevemente y seguro que el dejar ese lugar tan deprimente ya era un buen presagio.

Sin más dilaciones, los motociclistas encendieron sus motores. El pelirrojo se preguntó brevemente a quien le asignarían como conductor, dándose cuenta que, como ninguno de los dos le miraba, debía decidir una vez más. Linda parecía la mejor opción, con su espaciosa y ruidosa motocicleta, pero una sola mirada de más hacia Mello le bastó para cambiar de opinión, mientras este se colocaba un par de lentes oscuros para capear el viento de la carretera, a falta de su olvidado casco.

Sin consultar ni nada, ya que las palabras parecían fuera de lugar por alguna razón aquella silenciosa mañana, se sentó tras el rubio, sintiéndole sobresaltarse y removerse por algunos segundos, por más que no replicara. Es más, un intento de reproche, marcado por una mirada sobre el hombro, pareció rápidamente sofocado, como si se hubiese acordado de algo importante precisamente en ese momento. Extraño, por decir lo menos, pero no inusitado. Así que decidió ignorarlo, y con todo el ajetreo de la partida pronto se olvidó del asunto.

Los motores rugieron con la partida, resonando secamente en las calles de Turlok, al menos en los primeros minutos de viaje. Luego el sonido de las motocicletas se unió al de los autos y algunos camiones por la carretera, y el silencio se hizo aún más tenso. Incluso Matt lo notaba, mirando con extrañeza al motociclista delante suyo, su melena rubia rozando su cara y dando leves latigazos de vez en cuando consecuencia del viento a medida que los pueblos se sucedían a gran velocidad, justo como los días anteriores. Todo parecía igual, el pelirrojo no dejaba de extrañarse de aquello. Todo iba tranquilo, silencioso, o era normal y bueno o era de verdad muy malo lo que fuera que iba a pasar.

Pasaron por una gran ciudad minutos después, pero ni siquiera se molestaron en cambiar de pista. La hora les decía que debían frenar para comer algo, pero la ansiedad que incluso Matt llegaba a sentir a pesar de no saber lo que Mello sí sabía ni la razón de la determinación de Linda. Era algo con la rigidez del rubio delante de él, mirando hacia el frente sin hablar ni musitar nada, sin siquiera moverse un poco para reacomodarse. Algo en la escena era poco natural, mientras el pueblo quedaba rápidamente atrás y se olvidaban de comer por algunas horas.

Finalmente, algo ocurrió. Nada de mucha importancia por el momento, pero al acercarse al nudo en el que la Highway 99 se intercepta con la 120, el rubio se inclinó levemente en el asiento y miró hacia un lado, hacia donde estaba la castaña. Matt lo imitó, sin enterarse de nada pero teniendo claro que debía hacerlo, mientras la división entre ambas carreteras justo a las afueras de Manteca se acercaba velozmente. La chica, a su vez, les devolvió la mirada a través de su casco, y sus ojos castaños relucieron por un segundo con una sonrisita de las suyas antes de dirigirles un leve gesto con la mano, volviéndose hacia el frente de una vez y acelerando a fondo con un tronar del motor de su motocicleta. Y el pelirrojo sólo pudo entender esto cuando, repentinamente, una gran franja de césped se interpuso entre el desvío para tomar la Highway 120, que lleva directamente hasta Oakland y posteriormente San Francisco, y la continuación de la 99, que se dirigía en línea recta hacia el norte. Sin moverse apenas continuó observando la motocicleta a un lado, antes que la Knuckehead comenzara a ascender por un paso sobre nivel que cruzaba por sobre la carretera, perdiendo la Shadow de vista por unos segundos mientras pasaban sobre ella y volviendo a verla cuando un potente ruido les indicó que había pasado del otro lado. Y el brillo azulado de la pintura pronto se perdió a la distancia, mientras la rebelde muchacha se dirigía a un destino desconocido, diferente al de ellos tal y como le había insinuado al rubio la noche precedente, y ellos continuaban con el viaje que habían comenzado hacía ya casi las tres semanas.

El tiempo, efectivamente, iba en su contra. Aunque lo único que pensaba en aquel momento Matt era que Linda nunca había dicho explícitamente que estaban juntos en aquel viaje.

* * *

_...bueno...el final...me gustó bastante xD no así el resto del chap_

_Qué tal lo vieron ustedes?_

_como siempre, acepto críticas y ganas de tirarme ácido en la cara, aunque preferiría que me tiraran whisky a la cara, es más rico..._

_bueno, reviews? la emo aquí presente se los merece? xD_

_Nos estamos leyendo y se me cuidan ^-^_

_Adieu!_


	22. Más allá de la 99

_Hola!_

_wow con este chap. Se me hizo bastante fácil, y lo saqué lo más rápido posible._

_me gusta bastante, trata de temáticas que me gustan y puedo dejar a mi lado oscuro (así bauticé a Linda) atrás._

_No es muy largo ni muy denso, de hecho me parece bastante entretenido y que retoma un poco la esencia de los viejos chaps. Wee! XD_

_estamos en la recta final de la historia, y los que aún me siguen, wow, gracias y espero que estos chaps, bastante rápidos y bastante interesantes, les agraden tanto como me están agradando a mí :)_

_**Disc: **Matt ni Mello me pertenecen D: los esperé para mi cumple, pero Matt no apareció y Mello le sacó un dedo a una amiga que intentó capturarlo ¬¬ por suerte era su meñique, que no lo usaba mucho, pero se escapó con dedo y todo. Ya nos volveremos a ver señor oxigenado...(?)_

_**Música! :)**_

_Esta vez le quiero agradecer a mi radio favorita para escuchar en clases (sí, en clases, con el profesor al frente xD) por poner esta canción en el momento preciso. 88.9, Radio Futuro, la radio del rock *-*_

_**Twisted Sisters**, con uno de sus mejores temas en toda la vida, **The Price**_

_**Link: **http: // www. tu .tv/ videos/ twister-sister-the-price (sin espacios)_

_si se preguntan por qué TuTv y no youtube, es bien simple: no tenían la versión que me gusta de la canción. Probablemente la eliminó su copiright. Así que la versión que sale aquí es diferente de la de la lista de reproducción de youtube por razones obvias *-*_

_NO ME CARGUEN POR IDIOTA XD se me olvidó una:_

_**Yesterday**, evidentemente de **The Beatles **(siendo Matt un nostálgico sesentero, no podían faltar)_

_**Link: **http: // www. youtube .com / watch?v=0xURBGzNnA0&playnext_from=TL&videos=SoJZOya2YyA (sin espacios, evidentemente)_

**

* * *

22. Más allá de la 99**

El hecho de ser el ahora único motociclista en el camino era una sensación a la que Mello se había francamente desacostumbrado. El insistente ronroneo de la Shadow de Linda, así como el sonsonete irritante de su conversación, había sido el ruido de fondo más evidente desde que la muchacha había llegado de la nada, y ahora que sus oídos descansaban al fin no pudo evitar un suspiro de alivio. Pero el hecho de sentir al pelirrojo casi completamente girado en su asiento, intentando en vano seguir la motocicleta con la vista ahora que se perdía camino al norte y ellos continuaban yendo hacia el oeste, le hacía sentir una pizca de inquietud.

Suspiró en voz baja, deteniéndose en un camino de servicio y quitándose las gafas. Era verdad que el tiempo corría, pero por esta vez decidió que detenerse era necesario, para que ambos pudiesen reponerse de la impresión. Y en el caso de Matt, a juzgar por el hecho de que descendió rápidamente de la motocicleta y le dio la espalda mientras miraba el camino que acababan de recorrer, de uno que otro incómodo sentimiento.

Se mordió un labio, mirando hacia un lado sin saber dónde colocarse. Quizá debería consolarle, pero por experiencia propia sabía que a veces lo único que se quiere en aquellas ocasiones es estar solo. Carraspeó levemente, incómodo antes de avanzar un par de pasos y alzar una mano para tocar su hombro, arrepintiéndose a mitad de camino y cerrando los dedos en un puño antes de dejarla caer pesadamente. Aquello era más difícil de lo que podría pensar. Al final volvió a retroceder, limpiando con un paño los lentes oscuros mientras vigilaba a Matt de reojo. Aquella era la mejor y más neutral posición que podía adoptar, sin tomar partido ni parecer del todo indiferente.

Pasó un tiempo que para ambos fue eterno, hasta que el pelirrojo suspiró hondamente y se frotó el rostro aún sin volverse. Parecía ligeramente tembloroso, sobre todo al voltear al final con los goggles colgando por su propio peso desde su cuello mientras contemplaba el suelo de forma ausente. El rubio analizó la situación, juzgando que era el mejor momento para indicarle con un gesto la motocicleta, señalándole que debían seguir.

—Aún queda un trecho más…en un par de días estará hecho—señaló con seriedad, apoyándose en el manubrio y mirándole por sobre el hombro mientras montaba. Matt asintió como toda respuesta, parpadeando repetidas veces y con fuerza aún sin mirarle a la cara. Era una escena tan lastimosa como patética, pero el motociclista no hizo comentarios. No era el momento de eso aún. —. Andando entonces.

Volvió a poner en marcha el motor, sintiendo el peso adicional del pelirrojo al subirse este tras él. Suspiró brevemente, algo incómodo por la situación. Nunca había tenido que consolar a nadie…o mejor dicho, nunca le había interesado nadie lo suficiente como para pensar en consolarle. Y en vista de la situación actual, debía admitir una sola cosa. Aquello le provocaba bastante lástima, más de la saludable por llamarlo de alguna forma. Pero ese era un sentimiento al que se había acabado acostumbrando.

Aceleró de la forma usual, sintiendo una breve punzada en su muñeca derecha pero nada más allá de eso, centrándose en el camino para no perder el rumbo. Concentrándose completamente para no recordar la expresión a medias confundida y a medias dolida del joven a sus espaldas, la exacta expresión que deja un orgullo, y no precisamente un corazón, roto. Pero como ya se le iba haciendo habitual desde hacía varios días, se tragó sus palabras sin remordimiento alguno.

**+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+**

Por un trecho sólo hubo tierras de labor, ya que Manteca y sus alrededores eran la intersección de tres carreteras, dos interestatales y un millar de caminos rurales, por lo que las ciudades comenzaban a proliferar más hacia el oeste. Luego de tomar la 120, el motociclista tomó la Interestatal 5 por un par de kilómetros, para luego volver a cambiar de camino a la I-205. El camino más breve y recto a San Francisco, la ruta más fácil y más expedita de todo el viaje.

Pasaron por las afueras del pueblo de Tracy, y el rubio ya medio esperaba los usuales reclamos acerca de la necesidad de alimento de los humanos, pero estos no se produjeron. Comenzaba a sentir la garganta seca por la falta de licor, pero para ser sinceros tampoco tenía muchas ganas de frenar en ciudad alguna. El mantenerse conduciendo le obligaba a atender al camino, con algunos camiones cerrándoles el paso de vez en cuando, y le impedía pensar en otras cosas.

En todo el día, ninguno de los dos había hecho esfuerzo alguno por conversar siquiera. Las relaciones seguían siendo tensas, y el ambiente entre ambos se había enrarecido. Mello aún recordaba algunas cosas que le hacían rechinar los dientes, pero en vista a lo ya golpeado que se encontraba el pelirrojo decidió no sacarlas a la luz de momento, y una vez más se tragó sus reproches. Comenzaba casi a creer que se volvería mudo por la ausencia de palabras que salían de su boca, hasta recordar que casi siempre había sido así antes de que Matt se apareciera por su lado. A muchas cosas se había malacostumbrado al fin y al cabo en solo un par de semanas.

Unas pocas elevaciones a ambos lados del camino le indicaron que pronto vendría el tercer cambio del día, de la I-205 a la Interestatal 580, mientras el paisaje no sufría grandes cambios, la hierba algo seca creciendo a ambos lados del camino y algunas flores silvestres propias de la época del año se asomaban ahí y allá entre las malezas.

Sólo el sonido del motor le acompañaba, y eso comenzaba a agradarle en cierta forma. Aceleró un poco más, sintiendo el ronroneo suave bajo él, toda la conversación que necesitaba en verdad. Y aunque el joven tras él pareciera estremecerse levemente, quizá por el viento que les rodeaba y les golpeaba o por el cambio de velocidad, decidió pensar que no necesitaba otra compañía de momento.

Si algo debía admitir, era que el hecho de volver a tomar las riendas del viaje le hacían sentir en casa. El ocuparse de la ruta sin distracciones era una delicia, y sentía que todo había vuelto a sus respectivas posiciones. Pero siempre estaba esa leve y molesta voz que le recordaba una y otra vez que las cosas no eran tan así, y que el paso de aquella muchacha molesta y mordaz había dejado marca, lo quisiera o no. Lo mejor sería olvidarla y pasar de asunto, al menos eso era lo cómodo para él. Pero siempre quedaba un "pero", unos cuantos centímetros más alto que él mismo y de cabellos pelirrojos, propietario de una guitarra y encargado de ganar el dinero que necesitaran.

Aunque ambos no lo notaban, el terreno se elevaba y pasaban por uno de los muchos cordones que derivaban de la Sierra Madre, mientras que el día avanzaba y el calor se hacía más intenso. Suaves colinas de color verde intenso se desparramaban a los alrededores de la carretera cuando ambos carriles se dividieron, mostrando nada más que hierba y algunos árboles dispersos en la curva superficie.

Mello apretó el volante, reconociéndose a sí mismo que intentaba distraerse a propósito. Siendo franco consigo mismo, no tenía una idea de qué hacer. El hecho de no saber qué hacer indicaba que no estaba totalmente en control del asunto. Y eso significaba que había algo que no lograba dominar del todo. Y el hecho de que eso fuera entablar conversación con una persona que lo necesitaba era sinceramente penoso. Así que decidió detenerse en el siguiente pueblo que encontraran, fuera cual fuera, ya que apenas había pasado un par de veces por San Francisco y en general por California, por lo que no era tan seguro al moverse por aquellos caminos.

Las colinas a ambos lados no hacían más que aumentar de tamaño, al igual que los valles interpuestos, a medida que cruzaban el cordón de montañas. Tan cerca pero tan lejos a la vez, pensó el rubio vagamente mientras aumentaba el ritmo, al mismo tiempo que el día pasaba y el sol cruzaba el cielo con premura. Y al poco tiempo de avanzar sin cambios el cielo se tiñó de naranja y dorado, así como las colinas, a medida que lentamente el día se despedía. Y Matt aún no decía palabra.

Repentinamente, sin embargo, los cerros volvieron a su pequeño tamaño usual, desapareciendo luego de golpe y mostrando en un valle bajo una ciudad de tamaño moderado, justo en el momento en que el sol comenzaba a ponerse en el horizonte. Aún no habían comido, Mello aún no había bebido, y comenzaba a pesarle, sumado al cansancio del manejo. Y aunque ambos no lo supieran, acababan de entrar en los suburbios de Livemore.

Pronto un par de salidas a calles locales llamaron la atención del rubio conductor, quien optó por salir en 1st Street para llegar directamente al centro del pueblo sin tomar demasiados desvíos. Pasaron por barrios más o menos finos llenos de casas de pasto cortado y sin rejas en sus antejardines, dejándolas rápidamente atrás hasta llegar a un lugar que, a juzgar por los edificios construidos más cerca los unos de los otros y la cantidad de locales comerciales, se podía identificar como el centro de la ciudad. Y así, al atardecer del 12 de Febrero, faltando cuatro días para acabar el tiempo que les restaba de plazo, Mello frenó a un lado de un hotel bastante respetable, al menos en contraste a las anteriores experiencias que habían tenido en alojamientos en los últimos días.

Sin embargo, el relajo de haber llegado al destino de la penúltima etapa de viaje fue opacado al ver la billetera guardada al interior del bolso de su motocicleta, logrando que su cara ya de por sí seria se endureciera aún más. Ya que lo que antes había sido un gran montón de dinero, ahora era apenas un par de dólares.

Miró al pelirrojo, quien descendía con torpeza del vehículo como si su mente estuviese en otro sitio, evaluándole a él y su guitarra. La segunda estaba en perfecto estado, pero no estaba seguro si decir lo mismo sobre su dueño. Aún así, la necesidad de dinero era más importante que un melodrama, por lo que cerró la billetera y se acercó a paso seguro hacia el joven guitarrista.

—Hay una noticia buena y una noticia mala—comenzó, comentando con indiferencia y los brazos cruzados en una mueca desdeñosa—. La mala es que no tenemos dinero. La buena es que ya tienes con qué distraerte.

El aludido no se movió de su sitio, quitándose los goggles de los ojos con las manos temblorosas y dejándolos colgar desde su cuello una vez más. —ja, ya veo…—comentó con voz extraña, algo nasal—supongo que…necesitamos que monte el espectáculo, ¿no?

Mello asintió, mirando con detenimiento el rostro del pelirrojo e intentando identificar qué estaba mal en el cuadro. Además del evidente hecho de que sus ojos tenían un ligero tinte rojizo que no se detuvo a analizar, así como el resto de su rostro tal y como si estuviese con gripe, había algo más, que a cualquiera le habría traído sin cuidado aunque no quisiera analizar por qué él era capaz de notarlo.

Ni siquiera hacía un esfuerzo por alzar la vista y sostener su mirada. Aunque siempre fuera él quien acababa bajando los ojos ante los suyos, al menos antes lo intentaba.

Renegó con la cabeza un par de veces, suspirando y dándole la espalda—andando Matt…hay trabajo que hacer.

**+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+**

No era de lo mejor que les había tocado en cuanto a espacio, y por lo tanto en ganancias, pero algo era algo, y ambos viajeros tuvieron que resignarse a las condiciones adversas, aunque Matt pareciera algo más inclinado a aceparlas que el rubio, quien miró ceñudo las mesas con pocas sillas y el espacio más o menos reducido que le tocaba al escenario, apenas una tarima sobre un amplio espacio parecido a una pista de baile de tamaño pequeño. Sin embargo, no había opción, y el pelirrojo se dejó caer a un lado contra la pared con su guitarra a un lado, mirando hacia la mesa frente a su rostro con una sonrisa a medio desvanecer, como quien sonríe por no tener nada más que hacer con los músculos de su cara. Mello pensó unos segundos en llamar su atención, suspirando y rascándose la nuca antes de optar por ignorarle, abriendo con los dientes la tapa de una botella pequeña de whisky que acababa de comprar para darle un trago mientras buscaba con la mirada alguien con quien tratar las finanzas.

Luego de algunos minutos de regateo, en los que el cielo lentamente se fue oscureciendo y pasando del dorado intenso al azul oscuro, alargando las sombras de las mesas dentro del local haciéndolo más oscuro incluso que la calle frente a la que estaba, Mello volvió a beber un trago de su botella pensando en lo bueno que se había vuelto en eso de los negocios últimamente y apoyándose en el marco de una ventana cerca de su guitarrista, quien no se había dignado a moverse en todo ese tiempo. Le echó una mirada insegura, respirando hondo y golpeándole el hombro con la punta de la bota.

— ¿whisky? —preguntó, agitando la botella ante la mirada interrogativa del pelirrojo, quien sencillamente asintió mirando en ninguna dirección en particular. Se agachó a su lado, abrazando sus rodillas algo separadas contra su pecho y alargándole la botella, que el joven a su lado tomó con algo de brusquedad antes de darle un largo trago, a tal punto que el motociclista se echó hacia delante para quitársela de la boca. —. Tampoco es para que te emociones…

Matt no replicó de inmediato, agitando la cabeza con fuerza y carraspeando para pasar el fuerte licor por su garganta, cerrando los ojos y apoyando la cabeza contra la pared. —. Lo siento…supongo.

Ambos guardaron silencio, Mello dándole un trago más a su botella levantándola del todo para tragar incluso las últimas gotas, el pelirrojo aún con los ojos cerrados y sujetando su guitarra con una mano, ambos esperando la hora del espectáculo quizá o que el otro dijera alguna palabra. Pero los minutos pasaban, y ninguno se animaba a iniciar alguna conversación como las de antes, aquellas que lograban incomodar al rubio en un principio hasta que se hicieron tan frecuentes que se acabó habituando a ellas a pesar de él mismo. Como le había pasado con Matt. Al final ya no recordaba cómo viajar en solitario, teniendo que atender además de las insistentes voces de su conciencia a las preguntas aún más apremiantes de su guitarrista irresponsable. Al final se había malacostumbrado, tal y como temía, y el hecho de mirar a un lado y poder verle pero no escucharle no podía ser más extraño…

Volvió a renegar con la cabeza, bufando levemente y buscando en sus bolsillos alguna otra botella que por milagro se hubiese deslizado, apretando los dientes al no encontrar ninguna. Necesitaba distraerse. A pesar de todo, seguía pensando en…toda esa situación. No importaba cuánto mal le hubiese hecho, ni cuanto mal podría traerle en el futuro, como un deseo masoquista volvía al punto de inicio. Y ya comenzaba a odiar su maldita conciencia o lo que fuera por hacerle pensar en aquello y no en algo más constructivo. Incluso aunque el muy maldito no dijera nada, Matt seguía estando clavado como un anuncio luminoso en su mente.

Se levantó de golpe, sintiendo el sobresalto del pelirrojo a su lado al hacerlo pero sin importarle. Al menos no del todo. Pero sí lo suficiente como para mirarle de reojo con la mirada entornada y bufar una explicación.

—baño. —le espetó brevemente, dándole la espalda y caminando hacia el lugar, dejando un segundo al joven solo con sus pensamientos que tan indescifrables se habían vuelto para aquel motociclista que estaba acostumbrado a saberlo todo.

**+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+**

Jamás Matt había sido metódico en sus presentaciones. Siempre llegaba, usualmente tropezando con algún cable y mirando con una nerviosa sonrisa a su público antes de sentarse, errando o no, en su silla o lo que fuera en lo que se fuera a apoyar para acomodar mejor su guitarra. Siempre había un deje desarreglado y algo encantador que lograba volver loco sobre todo a la fracción femenina de los asistentes, y aún más a esas señoras que veían casi como un hijo extirpado a ese joven tan lindo y de apariencia tan torpe y algo desaliñada o desvalida. Lo más destacable e inconfundible era ese brillo de chiquillo emocionado con un juguete nuevo en sus ojos verdes mientras acomodaba la guitarra en su pierna y comenzaba a tocar, dando una pequeña presentación y un dato o un nombre al aire acerca de lo que se prestaba a interpretar.

Esta vez fue diferente. La gente apenas sí notó al sombrío joven que subió en completo silencio al escenario, sin mirar hacia su público ni decir nada mientras se acomodaba en su taburete, acercándose uno de los micrófonos y confiando en el sonido puro de su guitarra sin ayuda de amplificadores. Ni siquiera se molestó en afinar las cuerdas, seguro de que todas sonaban perfectamente por la ligera vibración, ni tampoco en probar su voz. No había ensayado ni una sola vez, y de verdad no era una canción que requiriese mucha ciencia ni práctica. Sencillamente de su guitarra comenzó a salir música, como en los viejos días cuando desahogaba sus problemas, y de su garganta brotaron palabras. Aunque nadie le prestara atención, aunque a nadie le interesara en realidad que estuviera ahí tocando, prosiguió como si no hubiese nadie presente, porque no tocaba para ellos, sino para él mismo.

—Yesterday, all my troubles seemed so far away…Now it looks as though they're here to stay. Oh, I believe in yesterday…—curiosa elección para un rockero dirían algunos, él sencillamente lo ignoraría. Sólo sabía en ese momento que quería cantar esas exactas palabras.

Un par de parejas y algunas chicas de las primeras filas guardaron silencio, mirándole como si fuera la primera vez que viesen a alguien sobre el escenario. Y definitivamente no quería un espejo en aquel momento, ya que a juzgar por las caras de preocupación que comenzaban a dirigirle y que inevitablemente llegaban a sus ojos de todas formas, debía ser realmente deprimente el analizar su expresión. Pronto se olvidó de la atención sin embargo, prosiguiendo inmutable con la letra que había escogido y que tan espontáneamente había comenzado a cantar, como si la hubiese compuesto ahí mismo en ese mismo momento, por más que llevara algunos años ya en circulación.

—Why she had to go, I don't know she wouldn't say…—en cuanto a Mello, por más que se esforzara, no comprendía. La experiencia dice que te alejas de lo que sabes que te hace daño y atrapas y conservas lo que te provoca placer, sopesando también el dolor asociado a uno u otro momento grato. Eso dictaba su propia filosofía, había aprendido a vivir de aquella manera y no de otra forma, y aunque sonara a contradicción, aún lo hacía. Sopesando su fuerza de voluntad y los breves momentos de euforia y compañerismo (no estaba aún al extremo de llamarle de ninguna otra forma, y esperaba no llegar tampoco nunca a este) versus los problemas y las complicaciones, descubrió que en vez de cantidad lo mejor era primar por calidad. Y el haberse sentido como nunca en muchos años, en el sentido de que jamás se había sentido de forma parecida al menos que pudiera recordar, había resultado más importante que ese sentir involucrara también una parte negativa. Habiendo pasado muchas penurias durante su vida, cualquier momento de goce era algo nada despreciable.

Y aunque la neutralidad le ganaba a su rostro mientras veía los ágiles dedos del guitarrista deslizarse por las cuerdas y los espacios como por conciencia propia a medida que su dueño hacía resonar su voz por el cada vez más silencioso local, dos impulsos igual de apremiantes luchaban por espacio y atención por parte de su, en aquellos momentos, ocupada mente. Por un lado quería largarse de allí y terminar con esa escena de una vez, y por otra el casi irrefrenable deseo de levantarse, caminar hacia el lugar y vaciarle una botella de whisky en la cabeza para obligarle a aclarar ideas.

Y aunque ajeno a estos pensamientos, el pelirrojo seguía tocando, por su mente desfilaron una serie de escenas que seguían atormentándole, dejándolas salir en cada inflexión de su voz y en cada acorde de su guitarra. Esa avalancha de impulsos y sentimientos desatados por su desaparecida chica, la que había vuelto y se había ido con igual ligereza de su vida por segunda vez, la decepción, la frustración del desierto y de los llanos de California que ya se le hacían eternos. Y sobre todo, el agarre incierto y tembloroso por parte de alguien a quien creyó indestructible durante mucho tiempo, pero que una noche se había derrumbado en su hombro demostrándole lo equivocado que estaba, como siempre. Y lo que él mismo le había hecho.

—Yesterday, love was such an easy game to play… Now I need a place to hide away. Oh, I believe in yesterday…—acabó finalmente, relajando los hombros y suspirando ampliamente ante el ahora silencioso local. No había aplausos, pero el sólo sentir el ambiente distendido como cuando una gran tensión se libera el fin fue suficiente como para indicarle que había hecho bien su trabajo. Se levantó sin saludar, acomodándose los goggles en el cuello y despegando la correa de su cuello mientras bajaba del escenario, echándose su guitarra al hombro y sin mirar a ningún sitio en particular.

No tenía ganas de hablar de ganancias, ni mucho menos de ver a alguien más que a sí mismo en una ducha caliente de algún hotel. Y así, seguro de su soledad a juzgar por el silencio total que de a poco se rompía en murmullos azorados y un par de sollozos contenidos, decidió adelantarse. Estaba cansado, mucho, y había mucho que deseaba pensar a solas con su guitarra.

Pero no contaba en su perfecto plan con un fuerte brazo que le atrapó justo a la salida del local, a un par de metros de la calle en donde había creído ver el cartel luminoso de un hotel. No necesitó voltear para saber quién era, ya que esa presión excesiva pero involuntaria se le había hecho familiar. Sin embargo, ahora que le había alcanzado, no parecía seguro de lo que quería decir, y medio esperando que hablara rápido y se marchara pronto, se dio media vuelta, enfrentándose a ese par de ojos verde azulado que no se había atrevido a observar en todo el día. Pero en ese momento se dio cuenta de que sólo era otro gran error de su parte.

Ya que apenas el rubio logró un atisbo de su mirada clavarse en la suya, lo vio quebrarse sin disimulos ni poder soportarlo más, sujetando con ambos brazos sus hombros y hundiendo la cabeza en su cuello, encorvándose un poco al ser algunos centímetros escasos más alto y temblando ligeramente, escondiendo esas lágrimas que consideraba casi un insulto a su fama de alegre y desinteresado.

Decir que no se lo esperaba hubiese sido poco. Mello, totalmente sorprendido y su cara demostrándolo, no pudo hacer mucho más que evitar que le destrozara la columna por la fuerza con la que Matt le abrazaba y le oprimía contra su pecho, levantando los brazos pero bajándolos a medio camino con la certeza de no tener una idea acerca de qué hacer en aquel momento. Por un lado podría golpearle, pero al volver a levantar las manos no hizo mucho más que apoyarlas vacilantemente en su espalda, arqueándose un poco para acomodarse, ya que literalmente sentía que el pelirrojo lo estaba partiendo en dos. Al final, sin embargo, con un suspiro resignado como llevaba varios en sólo ese día, relajó los hombros y apoyó la barbilla en el hombro del otro joven, pensando en algo para llenar el silencio.

—Tú…estarás bien—dijo con seriedad, dándole unas ligeras palmadas en la espalda y mirando hacia la pared de un edificio cercano. Al menos era mejor que ver las caras curiosas de la gente que pasaba por su lado.

Luego de algunos minutos de silencio más, el rubio finalmente sintió aflojar la presión, así como la respiración de Matt acompasándose lentamente hasta llegar a un ritmo más o menos normal. Sus brazos cayeron a ambos lados de su cuerpo, liberando al motociclista pero sin levantar la cabeza de su hombro aún, tragando saliva sonoramente y respirando hondo antes de hacerlo.

Esta vez con mayor entereza, volvió a enfrentarse al rubio, sorbiendo con la nariz una vez y mirándole en parte serio y en parte un poco desafiante, casi retándole a burlarse, cosa que evidentemente el rubio juzgó fuera de lugar, por más que su aspecto le trajera a la mente bastantes apelativos poco amables. Sin embargo ambos permanecieron en silencio una vez más, Mello parpadeando quizá un poco más de lo normal por lo molesto de observar al pelirrojo directamente a los ojos y el hecho de que su vista se desenfocaba con frecuencia por lo cerca que se encontraban. Matt también lo había notado, cambiando su expresión a un leve sobresalto y botando el aire de improviso, el cual cayó directamente en el rostro del rubio, quien no retrocedió ni un milímetro ante esta constatación.

El pelirrojo volvió a alzar una de sus manos, tomando el rostro serio e indiferente del rubio por su costado izquierdo sin vacilar, adelantándose lentamente y cerrando los ojos de golpe, ladeando la cabeza antes de rozar los labios del rubio con un respiro casi aliviado. Y probablemente habría sido más el tiempo que le habría dado a aquel momento de no sentir la firme negativa, cuando el rubio le tomó con algo de rudeza desde la mandíbula para separar sus bocas de golpe. Clavó sus ojos azul verdoso en los del guitarrista con seriedad, levantando un poco el rostro y adelantando la mandíbula inferior con gesto rudo sin dejar de sujetarle con firmeza.

—No es tiempo—explicó sencillamente, soltándole de golpe y dando media vuelta con dignidad, o al menos con la poca que aún podía rescatar. Y por su parte, obedientemente podría decirse, Matt le siguió calle abajo, sujetándose la guitarra al hombro e ignorando los comentarios a su alrededor, sólo concentrándose en la delgada figura que caminaba con paso seguro hacia un destino que sólo él conocía. Y aunque la melancolía persistía, al menos el insistente nudo en la garganta había desaparecido, distraído con otras cosas, con otros enigmas lejanos al motivo de su tristeza. Una vez más todo gracias a Mello.

**+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+**

Al abrir los ojos, el sol del alba iluminando con rayos que iban a través de la cortina entornada, la escena se le hizo vagamente familiar. En algún lugar, hacía algún tiempo, había despertado de aquella misma forma, pero el recuerdo de aquel momento lo llenaba más de culpa que de tranquilidad o reposo. Rodó en la cama, desordenando aún más su cabellera pelirroja por el movimiento, hasta quedar de lado y olvidarse de reposar sobre su espalda durante la mañana. Y definitivamente no quería recordar el ligero peso de una chica sobre su pecho.

Pero al levantar un poco la mirada, el panorama no fue mucho mejor, ya que se topó de frente con una imagen bastante desalentadora. Dejando las sábanas tiradas en el piso, cierto motociclista había juzgado mejor pasar la noche sentado y apoyado contra la pared, encorvado sobre sí mismo y escondiendo el rostro de la luz del amanecer entre sus brazos. Escuchaba su respiración tranquila y le veía bastante relajado en su posición, aunque probablemente la botella de whisky vacía a un lado tenía bastante que ver con la buena noche del rubio.

A riesgo de su integridad física, y deseando con todas sus fuerzas que Mello estuviese de buen humor ese día, alargó el brazo y le tocó el hombro, rodeándolo luego con su mano y agitándole hasta escuchar una fuerte inspiración y verle moverse con visible dificultad. Para ser alguien que usualmente despertaba de los primeros, pensó Matt, tenía el sueño bastante pesado. Aún así volvió a insistir, hasta que un golpe fuerte en el antebrazo le hizo saber que ya había conseguido lo que quería, y que también había hecho enojar al motociclista, a juzgar por la mirada amenazante que le dirigía en esos momentos.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó con brusquedad, evidentemente un poco ido aún. El pelirrojo no supo qué responder. En el momento le había parecido una buena idea, pero ahora que se confrontaba con el rostro completamente serio y somnoliento de Mello ya no le parecía tanto.

—nada importante…—hizo un breve silencio, en el que el rubio se desperezó y se acomodó en su sitio, al parecer sin estar dispuesto a meterse entre sus delgadas sábanas. — no… ¿no tienes frío?

—No —replicó a su vez el motociclista, volviendo a hundirse entre sus brazos con un leve estremecimiento.

— ¿seguro…? Digo, se ve como si lo tuvieras…—al verle ahí, tan desvalido como cuando le había encontrado borracho en el suelo de un motel de cuarta, volvió a sentirse culpable. No quería volver a verle así, y mucho menos actuar como lo había hecho aquella vez. Así que tomó aire y habló antes que pudiese arrepentirse. —. Si es mucho, podríamos compartir la cama…

Hubo un silencio, en el que el pelirrojo no pudo evitar arrepentirse después de todo. Había sido una idea estúpida, y era más que seguro que Mello, ahí enterrado entre sus brazos frente a él, procesando la información seguramente, pensaría lo mismo. Y así le pareció también al verle alzar la cabeza lentamente con los ojos entornados por el cansancio.

— ¿eres idiota? Bueno, sí, pero no me esperaba que llegase a tanto…—renegó con la cabeza un par de veces, cruzando sus brazos para apoyar la cabeza en ellos sobre sus rodillas. —. Despiértame para algo útil, ¿quieres…?

—Pero yo…digo, te veías como si te congelaras, esta mañana está como para que se hiele Nuevo México…—frunció el ceño levemente, dándose media vuelta—. Bien, como quieras, más espacio para mí en ese caso…

Nuevamente guardaron silencio, o al menos relativamente, ya que podía oír al rubio castañear los dientes. Una vez más la culpa le golpeó el estómago, y de verdad casi tan fuerte como los golpes de cierto motociclista pandillero. Dio media vuelta entre las sábanas, mirándole una vez más.

—ese orgullo tuyo va a terminar matándote, en serio— comenzó desde el principio, pensando en la manera de hacer su petición sin que pudiese malinterpretarse. Sólo era un buen gesto, nada más. —, y de verdad se ve que te congelas ahí. Ven un rato, sólo faltan unas horas…y no estaremos durmiendo "juntos" en el estricto sentido de la palabra, sino que solamente "compartiremos cama"…o algo así.

—No sé cuál de las dos se oye peor…—respondió el rubio luego de una pausa, renegando con la cabeza antes de beber las últimas gotas de su whisky. —, pero si es lástima lo que tienes no la necesito, ya te lo había dicho antes. Estoy bien aquí donde me ves—se acomodó mejor contra la pared, estremeciéndose ligeramente pero frenando sus temblores frotándose vigorosamente el pecho. —. Ya deja de observarme.

Luego de un breve sobresalto, Matt asintió y apartó la vista, mirando hacia un punto indeterminado frente a él. Dejó el silencio extenderse, sin saber qué decir, hasta que el rubio volvió a decir un par de cosas a media voz.

—Además, el que tendría que tenerte lástima soy yo—su rostro estaba vuelto hacia el otro lado de la habitación, pero a juzgar por su tono pudo imaginarse su expresión seria de quien sabe que dice un argumento irrefutable. —. Yo no me eché a llorar en medio de la calle como colegiala de libro romántico, no tengo nada de qué avergonzarme.

Ante esto el pelirrojo se incorporó en la cama con un leve bufido, inclinándose hacia el rubio y tomándole con brusquedad de un brazo, sintiéndolo temblar aún mientras lo hacía inmediatamente antes de su resistencia casi instintiva ante el tirón que le obligó a acercarse casi arrastrándose hacia la cama, dejándole de medio cuerpo sobre esta y, a juzgar por su cara de sorpresa, bastante aturdido. Se dio media vuelta, dándole la espalda una vez más y acomodándose entre las sábanas antes de espetarle un par de palabras por sobre el hombro.

—Quiero enmendar las cosas. No me lo hagas más difícil de lo que ya es. —estaba siendo sincero, ya que aún sentía esa punzada en el pecho que le indicaba que no estaba siendo del todo sincero consigo mismo. Sí le tenía lástima a ese motociclista que tan duro se hacía, pero también se tenía lástima a sí mismo. Mucha más de esta última de lo que le habría gustado admitir abiertamente. Pero por una vez, dejándose guiar por un impulso extraño que no acababa de gustarle del todo, se olvidó de ello.

Pronto, después de un silencio algo denso, escuchó las sábanas removerse y sintió cómo el colchón se hundía unos centímetros con el peso adicional, mirando por sobre el hombro la espalda vuelta del rubio mientras se echaba un par de mantas encima. Y como siempre, no pudo aceptar el hecho de no haber sido el último en hablar.

—Si tanto lo deseabas, ya está. Disfrútalo, pero no te atrevas a tocarme un cabello o ya verás—el pelirrojo suspiró con cansancio, demasiado harto como para replicar igual de ácido que su acompañante. Así que dejó su frase en el aire, seguro que la cumpliría y de que al amanecer, como si todo hubiese sido un sueño, encontraría la cama a su lado vacía y su acompañante ya habría salido a dar la primera vuelta en motocicleta del día.

**+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+**

Una vez más partían, sin equipaje ni peso adicional. Sólo los dos, la knuckehead y la búsqueda que ya se les hacía familiar de una salida de Livemore, como si los días anteriores quedaran lentamente atrás. Mello torció en la primera avenida hacia su derecha, Livemore Avenue, que según su mapeo mental debería llevarles derecho a la Interestatal 580. Y como siempre sin error alguno, doblando una vez más, esta vez hacia la izquierda, en Portola Avenue, les llevó directamente a la carretera.

Un par de días más. Sólo un par de días más y ya podrían descansar. Matt sólo pensaba en eso. En llegar a destino y poder repasar mejor las cosas. Todo se había dado vuelta, todo estaba confundido y todo aquello que había esperado poder sacar como objetivo extra del viaje había fracasado. Lo único que le quedaba era la ilusión de tener un objetivo principal, y este no podía fallar. No debía fallar.

Sentía los ligeros movimientos del cuerpo delgado del motociclista frente a él, y no pudo evitar pensar que desearía tener más espacio para viajar. Ese era otro punto que aún no entendía. Por alguna razón, algo le frustraba y complicaba más respecto a él que antes. En parte, se decía, podía deberse a que casi sin proponérselo lo señalaba como el culpable de lo que había pasado. Pero no era del todo cierto. Aún no entendía el por qué de las razones de la motociclista para irse y dejarles a mitad de camino, cuando ya cada vez iba quedando menos, pero por alguna razón prefería mantener a Mello al margen del asunto. Era como si el rubio hubiese marcado un antes y un después en su recorrido en el desierto, y prefería dejarlo hasta ahí para no empezar a ser melodramático y pensar alguna idiotez como que también había cambiado su vida. Qué mierda, llevaban apenas tres semanas de conocerse, no era la gran cosa.

Un ligero salto por parte de la motocicleta no bastó para sacarle de sus meditaciones, después de todo era vieja y el camino quizá no era de lo mejor en ese momento. Suspiró y se dio cuenta que en todo el día anterior no había fumado ni una sola vez. Quizá por eso estaba pensando de forma extraña, y decidió que nada más detenerse, donde fuera, para lo que fuera, lo primero que haría sería fumar como condenado. Tenía ganas de atragantarse con tabaco, hasta que incluso al hablar saliera humo de su boca de lo repletos que estarían sus pulmones de humo. Necesitaba evadirse, no, evadirse no, relajarse, despejar la mente de tanta situación problemática y ver las cosas en perspectiva, y si aún así no había solución posible o convincente, pues entonces había que olvidarse del asunto.

Aunque era difícil olvidarse del asunto cuando ese mismo asunto es quien había dominado sus impulsos de seguir adelante en medio del desierto, o cuando otra rama del asunto condujo todo el camino y habla lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacerse oír por sobre el ruido mental.

Otro salto, esta vez más fuerte. Sintió cómo se levantaba del asiento, y recordó con temor cuando habían errado el camino y habían tenido que seguir a pie por kilómetros. Definitivamente era una experiencia que no quería repetir, estuviese o no confundido era lo único que tenía lo suficientemente claro. Miró por sobre el hombro del motociclista, quien parecía no darle importancia a pesar de sentir la tensión en su espalda y notarle más rígido sobre el asiento y haciendo más presión sobre el volante, notando que el camino estaba tan bueno como cualquiera de los otros que hubiesen atravesado. Quiso preguntar, pero optó por callar al escuchar un sonido chirriante que de ninguna manera podía ser bueno, y este venía directamente desde debajo, desde la knuckehead.

Se acomodó los goggles como por instinto, mirando por el costado hacia abajo y notando un curioso hilo brillante que no parecía estar por delante pero sí detrás de ellos, marcando su camino como el rastro de un caracol. Volvió a enderezarse, algo más pálido y sabiendo lo que pasaría a continuación, pero para nada preparado para lo que se les venía encima.

Y finalmente ocurrió. Con un resoplido como el de un animal herido, la motocicleta redujo el ritmo lentamente. Mello continuó mirando valerosamente hacia el frente, con mirada altanera a pesar de que su transporte pronto comenzaba a perder el equilibrio que le daba la alta velocidad. Hasta que ya las ruedas no pudieron soportar más el peso de ambos, ladeándose la Knuckehead y apagando completamente el musical sonido del motor, que en el último minuto había sonado más como el motor de un viejo Volkswagen que como en de una auténtica Harley Davidson.

El rubio apoyó una de sus botas en el pavimento para no caer hacia un costado, sin moverse de su sitio ni soltar el manubrio, a pesar de que ambos sabían que la moto no volvería a encender. Ya que, luego de años de vagar por el país de mano en mano, ganada y perdida en apuestas, y llegando finalmente a manos de un adolescente de Detroit en busca de un futuro, la vieja Knuckehead dio su último suspiro sin llegar aún a destino, dejando a ambos jóvenes varados en medio de la carretera. Por única y última vez, el fiel caballo de acero les había fallado.

* * *

_...chan o.o_

_como verán, pasaron muchas cosas en pocas líneas, y vaya que me dolió escribir esa última escena TT-TT amo esa moto como si fuera mía, y de hecho en parte así es D:_

_bueh, me comentan que les pareció, sus impresiones y quien sabe si un comentario de su primera "noche juntos" (aunque no en el sentido que todos sabemos cual :B) y sobre el sexy de Mello haciéndose el difícil, que orgullo y dignidad tiene el cabro a pesar de todo *-*_

_y bueno...reviews! :D_

_**+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+**_

_**ari!**_

_Hola!_

_bueno, primero que nada, los reviews como prefieras xD sólo coméntame lo que te haya gustado/no gustado y está bien ^-^_

_sobre los comentarios, estoy con así *:D* una sonrisa por haber terminado ese arco T-T me tenía emo a mí, lo tenía emo a Mello, tenía emo a ustedes, a todo el mundo tenía emo, pero ya se acabó, se fue todo, y ahora viene de lleno lo interesante o.o_

_D: a mi me van a regañar por andar tan tarde, UPS tengo prueba de inglés y no estudié o.o que mal no? pero bueno, prefiero escribir que estudiar para una prueba del MAL ¬¬ y que mal lo de tu examen, los exámenes no deberían existir, sólo sirven para que los que tienen buenas notas tengan...mejores notas y para los que tienen malas notas...sigan igual =__= cuando aprenderán estos profes..._

_sobre lo del segundo plato, créeme que si lo hiciera yo misma aparecería randomente en la historia y le sacaría la cabeza o.o a lo Kill Bill. Y sí, me refiero a LA OTRA cabeza o.o(?)_

_bueh, me alegro que te haya gustado ^^ muchas gracias por los reviews y nos leemos luego :D_

_Adieu!_

_**kajasame**_

_Hola!_

_ps no le pasó nada a tu comentario xD y bienvenida al maravilloso mundo del fanfic, espero que pases horas y horas de diversión como las que he pasado yo leyendo y escribiendo :)_

_bueh, la espera (espero) no fue tan larga, y espero sinceramente que te guste el chap ^^_

_gracias por tu preocupación! para desgracia del mundo y sus sucursales esta loca está vivita y coleando, así que teme mundo, teme xD_

_que andes bien y nos leemos luego_

_Adieu!_

_**darklover71**_

_Hola!_

_YAAAAY! yo...yo invito a las papas :D:D:D_

_ps bueno...a veces me dan ganas de golpear al pelirrojo, otras me dan ganas de abrazarlo...depende, depende de muchas cosas *-* y esta "no si me la puedo porque soy machito" me dan unas ganas de patearlo que no me las aguanto, pero es sólo un pendejo mimado que se quiere hacer el rudo, y pronto su fantasía se va a desarmar completita_

_bueh ps, lo sabía *-* y me esforzaré aún más para retomar la calidad que tenían los otros chaps, porque si he de confesar algo es que estos no los hice con todo el amor que debería haberlos hecho D:_

_bueh, nos hablamos luego y gracias por el review :)_

_Adieu!_

_**:)**_

_Hola!_

_o.o más afecto :D jajajaja_

_oohh sí, *-* Linda se fue, estás invitada a la fiesta en mi casa, o mejor vía web porque desde acá hasta Europa a lo menos un millón de pesos sin contar estadía...y eso es caro xD_

_me encanta que te encante Mello y su tatuaje, digamos que lo amo tanto y lo veo tan sepsón que no pude evitar una escenita sin camiseta para su disfrute y el mío *¬*..._

_también me gustaron los besos xD de hecho fueron las únicas escenas que realmente me gustaron en estos chaps tan del MAL malvado *-* me alegra que guste :)_

_bueno, muchas gracias por la preocupación ^^ por suerte acá estamos todos bien y no lamentamos pérdidas de familia ni conocidos :)_

_bueh, que andes bien y nos leemos luego :D_

_Adieu!_

_**Queicco**_

_Hola!_

_en serio te gustó? o.o bueno ps gracias :) a mi también me gusta que Linda se haya ido, de verdad tengo que decirlo, me sentía incómoda con el personaje xD ya me habré acostumbrado tanto a mis chicos que creo que otros personajes me descolocan (con algunas excepciones, debo decir xD)_

_bueno, los chaps de verdad eran melodramáticos TT-TT me alegra haber terminado ese arco porque de verdad me deprimía pensar en lo que le hacía a mi amado rubio y en lo que le hacía hacer al idiota pendejo pelirrojo...y casi lloré mientras escribía la aclaración de Matt x'D_

_la verdad, en un principio Matt iba a ser el que iba a sentir algo primero, pero después dije D: ...pero y si por primera vez mi pequeño rubio siente algo primero? después de todo está más conectado con sus emociones supuestamente...y eso es lo que salió o.o_

_por ahora, yo tampoco sabría si llamarlo "quererse". Supongo que aún entra en la clasificación de atracción muy fuerte. Digamos que todavía faltan algunas cosas para llegar a lo fuerte...y en eso estamos! xD_

_nah, no pasa nada con los reviews largos *-* es como responder una carta, y me gusta responder cartas :) y weeee a mi también me encantan las relaciones amor/odio-que-en-realidad-todos-sabemos-que-se-quieren-dar xD_

_:D weee me alegra que te guste la música, es importante muchas veces para el ambiente y para reforzar el mensaje que quiero dar o.o pero quizá debería explicar un poco a qué quiero llegar con las canciones, porque a veces es dependiendo de lo que pasa, de lo que piensa un personaje...o de muchas cosas a la vez xD_

_Eagles! el grupo de mis amores! de verdad adoro ese grupo, y trata temas muy lindos y es casi como escuchar un poema hecho canción :) y no te preocupes, a mi también me gusta el rock alternativo (aunque muse podríamos discutirlo xD), como radiohead, de verdad amo escucharlo aunque nada me quita el rock puro y duro tipo AC7DC de las venas xD_

_y si llegara a abandonar el fic, supongo que será porque he muerto. Sencillamente eso. xD_

_que ande bien y siga escuchando música, que eso es lo importante ;)_

_Adieu!_

_**kurenai95**_

_Hola!_

_gracias ^^ yo también me alegro de volver_

_wooosh si te digo lo mismo, Mello es la suma de mis ilusiones frustradas, las alas negras, la ropa de cuero, la motocicleta...omg, la libertad...xD ps ya ves, no eres la única_

_D: pero no me mate! luego de todo el mal del mundo...las cosas andarán mejor! TT-TT tampoco me gustó esa escena x'D_

_buuuu D: lo siento, Kami mode emo es del mal y contagia por lo que parece TT-TT bueno, la felicidad vendrá pronto, lo juro, quizá no hoy, quizá no mañana, pero prontooo D:!_

_me alegro que te guste ese chap x'D en lo personal no me agrada pero bueh, el público es quien decide o.o_

_bueh, nos leemos luego! y que andes bien también :)_

_Adieu!_

_Hola!_

_bueno ps...para desgracia del mundo, sigo aquí (buahahaha(?) xDDD pero gracias por preocuparte_

_D: no se corte las venas! menos aún con galletitas de animales! O_O miedo las galletitas de animales~..._

_o.o sabes? varias veces en el transcurso de escribir todas esas escenas me puse sentimental xD creo que no le hicieron bien a nadie jajaja_

_wee afecto :) wracias xD_

_y regresando (xD), omg sii *-* me encanta Mello sexy sin camisa, con esa espalda ni muy musculosa ni muy flacucha despejada y en esa pose de "me vale el mundo"...*¬* seh, me gusta complacerlas a ustedes xD_

_lol con Mikami xD_

_Omg esa escena...esa escena del mal...ah~, Matt a veces me exaspera u_ú pero ya se las verá conmigo..._

_weee reviews largos! me gusta poder conversar :)_

_jajaja bueno, usted también ande bien y con el mundo y sus sucursales *-* nos estamos leyendo_

_Adieu!_

_**Kika**_

_Hola!_

_OMG ACÁ VAMOS CON LOS LEGENDARIOS REVIEWS DE LA KIKA, PARTE I, II Y III! YAAAAAAAY! XD_

_OMG tuve que leer 3 respuestas para entender de que mierda hablábamos antes y que respondiste ahora...WOOOOOW ESO FUE UN ENREDO XD_

_xDDDD Kika quemeimportista *-* un día de estos te arrollará un camión y mientras yo (por proyección astral(?) esté acompañándote a un lado de la camilla tu harás así -axi- y me dirás "ps...que aún puedo dibujar y leer, así que...*W*"_

_(LOL me imagino la escena y muero xDDDD)_

_OMG LO SON LO SON, Y ESTA TAMBIÉN SERÁ GRANDeIOSA! XD el minioneshot de la Kika siempre lleno de intriga, emoción, humor, drama, etc, etc, etc...xD_

_omg sure is awesome O,,O xDDDDDDDDDDDDD EL PEZ EL PEZ OMG XD CAMINA Y NOS MIRA CON CARA DE O,,O Y NOSOTRAS D;..._

_XDDDDDDDDDDD_

_o_ó NO debería hacerse la loca, NO debería xD...y vaya sí que me parecen lejanos, ahora aún más, me puse a leer el primer chap y al final sólo salté hasta el final porque me dio latita =3= (no pude resistir robarte esa cara *-* xD), pero los recuerdos, la emoción, la intriga, y la PEEERRAAAAA apareciendo por la carretera xD no sé bajo qué condiciones habré estado mientras escribía, de verdad no me acuerdo de haberlo escrito tan lindo xD_

_D: ...trauma duradero por haber sido tan del MAL MALVADO...pero lo superaré, algún día, con ayuda de sus dibujitos y de sus comentarios nostálgicamente filosóficos *-* además de sus videos que hace tiempo que no me manda ninguno :K..._

_xDD...D; OMG hace mil años que no tomo un taco y me pongo a golpear pelotas...(de las que están LEJOS de los Mattys, no se confunda xD) quería ir el otro día pero nadie aquí me apaña =__= necesito ir a la U, ese paraíso fumado y chistoso de gente filosófica y nostálgica en donde podré conocer a chicos alternos e igual de locos que la Kami *-*...pero aún falta para ese día xD_

_ahh~...estaba lista para el interrogatorio xD pero nunca me preguntó nada o.o bueno, si aún le interesa Kami ya ensayó su argumentación (mentira, no lo hizo xD) así que tendremos una conversación al respecto...*-* no, no la tendremos xD_

_(estoy viendo Dr House y...House se besó con Cuddy ¬_¬ pisotean mis derechos de fangirl, GRRRRRR...)_

_POR SUPUESTO QUE CAUSAN DESMADRE, PARA ALGO EXISTEN! XDDDDDD fuimos creadas para causar desmadre o.o el mundo explotará *-* pero será divertido, así que qué importa *-* y al fin vendrá el día en el que los animes se harán realidad y podremos ver a Matt y Mello darse en vivo y en directo *///* y eso sí que es lindo -conejo super con estrellitas *-*-_

_por supuesto, las cosas son mejores cuando no eres responsable *O* ESA ES LA MAGIA! y que no nos arresten, total nos hacemos pasar por locas y alegamos demencia en el juicio :) así nos zafamos! (y de seguro es una excusa creible, esto de estar locas es útil al final)_

_omg si vieras xD en una salida me gasto como 5 lucas sin hacer nada en especial, sólo cargando la Bip (la tarjetita mamona esa que hace *pip* cuando la pasas en la micro xD) y comiendo algo en cualquier parte...si es al cine sube a 7 o 10 lucas D:! el horror del MAL X'D_

_pero bueh, las botas salieron más baratas de lo presupuestado...Y ME LAS REGALARON POR MI CUMPLE! *O* no puedo esperar a tenerlas en mis manos...pies...ya entiendes xD_

_D: no tiene que preocuparse por mi hígado, siempre como un poco de pan antes de tomar *-* y nunca bebo sola, siempre con gente o con un platito de comida a un lado para amortiguar :) y sobre el hígado de Mello, jajaja pues ya no tiene arreglo, le dará cirrosis o algo si no fuera porque cambie su adicción a otra cosas...acepto nombres que empiecen con la letra M y acaben con t o con y(?) de seguro sabes de lo que hablo xDDDD_

_y ooohhh sí, ya vendrán los ukeleles en masa *-* con muchas flores también, y con narices y goma de mascar para lamer arena con tu amigo xDDDDDDDDDDDD *imágen mental de Matt tocando un ukelele y cantando la canción de F.U.N. y muero xDDDD*_

_que bien que guarde ese boceto, ahora que tiene tablet, la tablet del bien benigno(?) puede hacerlo en compu, CIERTO? 1010 xDDD y ya me pasarás a mi Mello espía/mafioso sepsi *-* lo sé xD_

_8) YAAAY! cara mamona para la Kami que ya no está atascada-del-todo xD y sí, ya quiero llegar a esa parte con el agregado que te mandé anoche *-* esa cara de lujjjuria xDDDD y la cara sonrojada de mi rubio aunque por fuera sea 100% lavaverduras xDDDD_

_desmadreras, desmadreras, desmadreras...ES LA PALABRA DE LA VIDA Y SUS SUCURSALES! XDDDD en serio, debería ser una palabra de verdad *-* una palabra que define a la nueva especie de seres humanos inteligentes (y algo locos *-*) xD_

_YAAY! me alegro de que no sea un buen ejemplo(?) para nada! diviértase y sea feliz! xDDDD con la Kami por supuesto *-*y me gusta ese camino que mencionas, me guta mucho porque de seguro me voy a encontrar con algún chico leather por ahí, poco me importa si es rubio o no si es leather (no, tú sabes que en verdad me importa que sea rubio xDDDD)_

_sí, grite Kya con toda confianza *-* junto con el mono mamón y el "Matt! pendejo!" son sus frases célebres xDDDD_

_GRANDEEES PENSADORES: Kika, 2010 xDDDD_

_O_O OMG SOY LA REINA DE LOS SPOLIERS AHORA! JAJAJAJAJAJAJA BUENO, QUIERO AGRADECER A LA ACADEMIA xD pero sé que a la Kika le gustan los spoliers...omg aún tengo que soportar decir el último y proh spolier del destino, ese del fin del fic que NO puedo decir porque NO se puede xDDD_

_*-* como ya dije y siempre digo, te amo de la forma no yuri...y esa nueva frase del amor universal de los hippies, me encanta xDDD creo que lo diré desde ahora en adelante JAJAJA XD y lo del sexo en un festival de música...depende del quién, sólo del quién, porque yo lo haría xDDD VAYA AVENTURA XDDDD_

_bueh, me mandó sus reviews *-* así que no la golpearé xDDDDD en serio, no lo haré porque no me ha dado razones, buahahaha xD_

_...aún recuerdo lo que te pasó ese día, OMG QUE CURIOSO XD pero bueh, ha pasado un tiempo y esas cosas *-*_

_y bueno, vamos derecho al segundo review xDDDD_

_D: ...soy mala...xDDDDDDDDDDD y buena a la vez, ok, ok, me haré la loca olímpicamente y haré como que entiendo *-*_

_OMG TAMBIÉN ES MI CASO XD esos días estuve asquerosamente bipolar, siempre feliz por estar en esa parte que siempre había querido escribir y por otro lado D;..._

_y aún estoy algo bipolar x'D se me escapa el fic y OMG..._

_ñe...el otro día lo leí de nuevo, y sabes que el 20 no es malo xD mi problema definitivamente es el 21 jajajaja porque en serio este me gusta mucho muy *-*_

_oh vaya...entonces retrocedamos al 19 xDDDDD_

_omfgh te encuentro toda la razón...y esa actitud...tan Mellísticamente sexosa...ñami, quiero comerme un rubio como Matt D:!_

_yaaa sí, claro, las dos sabemos que la nostalgia de la normal casi no existe en estos días xD póngase filosófica y sea feliz como la Kami xDDD_

_aaawww sí, andamos muy mamonas :D xD, y ya pasamos al tercer review jajajajaja_

_OH SÍ, CULMINACIÓN DE UNA ETAPA TT-TT ya era hora que este arco del mal se acabara de una vez por todas x'D_

_JAJAJAJAJJAJA SIIII AGUANTE EL LEMON! JAJAJAJA XD y esa conversación...vaya que nos reímos xD jajaja pero Kika, ya te sabes casi toda la historia xD podría publicar un blog de spoliers con todas las tonteras que te soplo de la trama...pero NO deberías xD_

_ohhh sí, pero creo que lo guardaré para más tarde...verá que me bajó la etapa depre y esas cosas, así que el humor lo dejaré para más adelante, creo o.o pero esa idea NO DEBE desperdiciarse xDDDD menos con una canción tan proh xD_

_JAJAJAJAJA SIIII bueno, Mello florero y Matt idiota friki-que-baila-desnudo-en-una-mesa(XDDD) lo dejé para cuando acabe compromisos más urgentes...que tengo varios...xDDD soy un desastre wn xD_

_seh D: la idea es que no se nos muera a mitad de fic, sino que viva muchos años de nostalgia, desmadre y filosofía junto a Matt xDDDD ASÍ DEBEN SER LAS COSAS! XD_

_omg sí...y respecto a Nirvana, no se olvide del cameo que le dije que iba a meter *///* mi OTRO amado rubio y mi amado rubio conviviendo en una misma página será proh de escribir :D_

_OMG QUE FRASE MÁS SABIA SEÑIORA! y como ya llegamos al fondo del pozo, sólo queda sanar las heridas de a poco y con mucha convivencia forzada y conversaciones a la fuerza *-*_

_D;...AAAWWWW QUE AMOROSA ^-^ bueno ps, uste es la mejor amiga loca que una futura escritora podría tener :D wracias por soportar mis berrinches, como siempre xD y mis delirios conspiranoicos y mis D; que son varios al día xDDD_

_bueh, creo que esta respuesta fue aún más larga xD ps que ande bien y ojala que no tenga muchas faltas de jortocrafía el fic, porque mi beta (uste señiora xD) no me lo corrigió antes xD como siempre me avisa *-*_

_hablamos más tarde :D_

_Adieu!_

_**Shinigami.G**_

_Hola!_

_ñe, no importa *-* tampoco podría corregirte, con sólo decirte que hasta hace un año les decía a los kanjis "letritas inentendibles" y que aún no se distinguir un kanji de un katakana ni sé de verdad si existe alguna diferencia xDDDD_

_o.o me alegra que te gusten! se le pone empeño :) y aunque a veces se pongan rebeldes los musos igual vuelven y dan una manita para escribir xD_

_no te preocupes, xD me quedan ideas para M&M para rato, son mi pareja favorita también y de verdad me siento cómoda escribiendo sobre ellos...así que creo que nos leeremos seguidito!_

_bueh, espero que la espera no haya sido mucha xD en lo personal creo que la hice bastante rápida xD_

_que ande bien y nos leemos luego *-*_

_Adieu!_

_PD: de veras lo crees? ps gracias :D me costó horrores acabarlos x'D debo ser sincera_

_**Samantha-Kheel**_

_Hola!_

_o.o omg...bueno ps xD espero no haber hecho que te doliera la garganta o algo así :)_

_D: lloró? pe-pero...TT-TT mal ahí...bueno, yo también lloré un poco mientras lo escribía x'D y eso que sabía que esto iba a pasar más o menos desde el chap 3 u_u_

_a mi también me gusta Matt (no tanto como Mello) y debo reconocer que lo he dejado mal xD pobre pelirrojo, en serio no es malo, sólo idiota y no ha superado esa etapa de los pendejos chicos cuando sólo piensan en sí mismos u_ú_

_o.o esa escena brilla...me gustó mucho escribirla, creo que es algo que Mello diría, digo, él tiene claro lo que siente, y por eso no entiende cómo puede haber gente a la que le cueste definir una postura firme *-* en otras palabras, Mello es demasiado independiente, mientras que Matt es un mandado x'D_

_ahh~...lo crucial es la diferencia entre la historia original y la que yo me inventé sola (delirando xD), mientras que la historia de Mello no cambia mucho y su personalidad tampoco, la de Matt la hice de nuevo xD, y esa sería la razón por la que Matt pasa de ser un pendejo más o menos maduro a un pendejo total, por cómo lo criaron y esas cosas *-*_

_ahh~ Linda quizo intentarlo por última vez, pero Mello no es como los tipos que ella conoce *-* y es verdad lo que dice, muchas veces una no busca lo que le llega de regalo, y lo que cuesta atrae mil veces más que lo fácil (y sí, le estoy diciendo fácil a Matt xD). Al final, acabó siendo un círculo vicioso de usar a la gente, Matt usaba a Linda, Linda usaba a Matt...relaciones poco sanas, por eso la chica decidió huír *-*_

_xDDD la chica se aburrió y se fue, creo que es algo que a muchas/os les encantaría hacer en ciertos momentos de la vida, aunque no siempre es la mejor idea, mira que dejó peor aún al pelirrojo (aunque este se lo haya merecido o no)_

_vaya...bueno, en ese caso...cómo decirlo...no sé si calificarlo como feliz. Tiene muchas cosas en medio, y la verdad es que en cierta forma puede ser un final feliz, pero no completamente. No lo sé, espero que te guste una vez publicado a pesar de todo xD_

_bueno, he intentado agilizar la cosa, y espero que sigan saliendo tan rápido como este xD aunque quizá algo más largos. Por lo menos el chap que sigue será más largo según lo presupuestado :)_

_bueh, nos leemos luego :D que andes bien y gracias por el review *-*_

_Adieu!_

_**Chocolate Cigarrettes**_

_Hola!_

_en serio te gustaron? si debo ser sincera, me costó horrores sacarlos x'D de verdad me atasqué con ese arco y espero que las cosas sigan saliendo bien y un poco más ágiles :)_

_bueno, Linda no quería meterse en problemas xD créeme, sólo quería fastidiarlos un poco a ver qué hacía, además Matt se hace muy el machito con ella, y eso a la chica no le agradó del todo. Básicamente quería ver a Matt haciendo el ridículo, vaya chica mala xD_

_y Matt, bueno, quería seguir haciéndose el interesante xD eso es un poco más fácil_

_ahh~ Mello se tira no más, como siempre haciéndose el mártir sin ver las consecuencias...y esta vez se quedó sin casco ni nada, y como acabamos de ver, sin motocicleta de paso .__._

_xDDD la verdad, a mi también me alegra que Linda se haya ido, es un tipo de personaje que no manejo mucho y me incomoda un poco, así que espero que ahora las cosas se me hagan más fáciles y las cosas salgan un poco mejor._

_bueh, nos leemos luego :) cuídese y ande bien_

_Adieu!_

_**funeral Gaarabato**_

_Hola!_

_omg vaya, bueno *-* es un agrado volver a leerte! xD_

_o.o del mal, claro, esos chaps coinciden justamente con toda la estadía de Linda en el fic xD vaya, trago duro pero al menos te acabó gustando xD_

_wow! :) gracias, la verdad es lo que se intenta lograr con todo esto xD siempre he pensado que las motocicletas nos permiten más libertad que los autos, uno llega y frena en algún rincón de la carretera, son ligeras y no hay que depender de nadie *-*...y ya me voy por caminos aparte, weee..._

_bueno, en esa parte de la historia estoy xD me ha costado un poco, pero si todo va según lo planeado las cosas se van a solucionar lento pero seguro, pero ten por seguro que se van a arreglar :)_

_jajajaja esa letra xD al principio no lo había notado, pero un día buscando una canción que se llama "kiss the sky" (de Mötley Crüe xD) me apareció Purple Haze o_ó y un video en donde comparaban diferentes presentaciones y...a veces parece que dice "kiss this guy", a veces no...xD libre interpretación, para eso tenemos los derechos del fan no? interpretar las cosas como se nos de la gana *-*_

_jajaja bueno, nos leemos luego y cuidese también *-* ande bien y esas cosas :D_

_Adieu!_

_**MXM's Holic**_

_Hola!_

_OMG o.o bueno, gracias por el afecto xD jajaja_

_corto y preciso...bueno o.o gracias por el review, ya vamos en los 240! no puedo creerlo xD_

_ande bien y esas cosas y volarms *-*_

_Adieu!_

_**Stephanie**_

_Hola!_

_wee :D confeti! *baila baila baila...*_

_nah, no es problema :) el internet usualmente nos juega malas pasadas ¬_¬ como a mí el día de la madre, tenía que buscar el karaoke de una canción y wee...=__= como sea x'D_

_D: sí, pero eso sólo nos dan más ganas de morder y abrazar al rubio hasta dejarlo sin aire y aunque nos golpee en el proceso, NO IMPORTA, LO HABREMOS ABRAZADO XD_

_omg la belleza nórdica xD bueno, ps sí...aunque la verdad no habían estado juntos, así que Matt no ve nada malo en eso...pero aún así su comportamiento no fue muy maduro ni amable u_ú_

_y bueno, seguirá pagando *-* lo hará, lo hará y lo va a lamentar buahaha xD_

_nah no me presiona xD si las cosas salen, saldrán y si no salen, ps se demoran pero al final igualmente salen, aunque siempre se hace el mejor esfuerzo :)_

_cuidese también y ande bien y esas cosas y volars locas :D_

_Adieu!_

_**Betsa**_

_Hola!_

_jefaza! (creo que nunca dejaré de llamarte así xD)_

_weeee o.o me alegra que te guste! en verdad muchas gracias por los comentarios positivos :) en serio significaron mucho y me hiciste sonrojar, felicidades x'D_

_TTuTT uee gracias_

_ahh~ somos varias, me he puesto a conversar con mucha gente al respecto y sí...somos muchos nostálgicos que nacieron al milenio siguiente del que deberíamos haber nacido. Lo mejor hubiese sido nacer en los 60', tener mi infancia en los 70' y mi plena adolescencia en los 80'. Eso hubiese sido PROH...pero bueno xD Omg, entonces atenta porque a partir de ahora vienen algunas joyitas musicales bastante curiosas, después de todo escucho la radio del rock BD xDD_

_D: omg, sí lo fueron, todos morimos en estos chaps T-T me duele mucho tratar mal a mi queridísimo Mello, pero era necesario para la trama...y dejé malísimo al pobre Matt xD pero bueno, que sufra un poco por torpe_

_ahh~ será difícil volver a lo de antes para ambos, pero quizá algo haya cambiado entre los dos que lo hará un poco más fácil que en la primera semana...kukuku *-*_

_xDDDD bueno, aawww muchísimas gracias again and again ^-^ ojala que nos leamos luego y uste también esté bien :)_

_wee chocolates! :D te regalo algunos también xD_

_esup o.o_

_Adieu!_

_**Hoshii Eater**_

_Hola!_

_ueee gracias! me encanta que te encante xD_

_:) en lo personal, amo SIEMPRE más a Mello (tengo un hijo favorito o.o xDDD) pero de a poco Matt ha empezado a conquistarme con esa pendejez adorable suya, tan ingenuo y tan sabio para otras cosas de la vida..._

_...amé tu comparación xDDD de verdad, Mello es como un marshmello(?) cubierto de chocolate duro, oscuro y duro por fuera, blandito y blanquito por dentro xDDD (crema batida muy esponjosita xDDD que amors)_

_proh que te guste la playlist! ahora según yo vienen los mejores temas :) ojala que te gusten también_

_jajaja Halle para mí no es la que separa a Matt de Mello, porque es demasiado madura para Mello xDDD siempre lo he pensado sabes? que ella le tenía más afecto por ser (en buen chileno xD) un cabro chori, un pendejo simpático xD aunque sí pienso que Matt se ponía celoso...xD_

_ahh~ Linda era mi carta *-* necesitaba ponerle drama a la historia, y no se me da muy bien inventar OCs malos (verás que la banda de Matt son dentro de su idiotez personas de buen corazón xD), y de hecho Linda no es la "mala", sólo es una chiquilla que no sabía dónde se estaba metiendo. En esa época era más difícil decir "ah, esos dos chicos se tienen ganas", porque no era tan habitual como ahora...así que asumió que eran sólo buenos amigos xD como ellos mismos lo dicen_

_wee nos leemos luego entonces! creo que me demoré menos que en otras ocasiones...aunque aún voy lento en comparación con otras veces. Le echo la culpa al colegio, maldito colegio x'D_

_awww muchas gracias! aún quedan cosas por hacer, sin ir más lejos dentro de nada voy a un pueblo del sur a divertir a los más pequeños con algunos shows y leerles libros...más que nada necesitan apoyo moral y dignidad, aunque siempre el dinero es bien recibido para seguir construyendo casas :) gracias por el apoyo! *-*_

_ok, nos leemos luego y que ande bien, cuídese y volás locas :D_

_Adieu!_

_**Fanny Fwinkz**_

_Hola!_

_o.o wosh...vaya historia la tuya O.O jamás se me ocurrió poner una historia en un i pod...de seguro porque jamás he tenido uno xDDD en mis tiempos de leer fics no habían esas cosas x'D y ya me siento vieja xDDDD (y eso que tengo 17)_

_omg...no se olvide de comer señora D: me pasó cuando leí el último Harry Potter y...después no había quien me parara en la cocina xD_

_yey! somos iguales entonces! xD con decirte que usualmente creaba series e historias completas mientras escuchaba In The End de Linkin Park...así que intento que las descripciones sean lo más vívidas posibles :) me alegra leer que lo he logrado! :D_

_wee me alegra que te guste Mello, intenté hacerlo apegado al manga lo más posible aunque con algunas modificaciones de acuerdo a la historia que le inventé, de acuerdo a su personalidad, y sólo espero que sea consistente o.o que miedo tengo de dejar cabos sueltos! xD_

_ahh~ Linda fué uno de los momentos más complejos en la historia, al menos para mí. Escribir sobre ella y cómo se interponía (sin real intención) entre ambos casi iba en contra de mi filosofía xD creo que lo más complejo fue hacer un "malo que no es malo", sino sólo ignorante de lo que pasa a su alrededor .__. pero ahora se fue y puedo dejar de complicarme y dar la lata xD_

_wee *-* el desierto es uno de mis paisajes favoritos, sobre todo el de Arizona...tan vacío...aunque en lo personal preferiría el de Atacama xD pero es demasiado pequeño como para ser el sitio de una historia de 3 semanas_

_creo que ahí le pongo un poco de ficción a la cosa xD de verdad pienso que los verdaderos artistas son esos que logran transmitir algo con su música, cuadros, poemas, o cualquiera sea su expresión artística, y como Matt es un chico virtuoso por así decirlo, digamos que el hombre tiene un don *-*_

_OMG...pues deberías seguir leyendo Another Note xD me encantó esa novela, sobre todo la narración de Mello, tan...libre, y tragicómica con sus comentarios de la investigación y sus propias conjeturas que cortaba con un "...anyway..." xDDD lo amé, quiero escribir como él xD_

_wow...de verdad, si sacaran un anime de esta historia creo que me desmayaría xD de la impresión, de la emoción o de la pérdida de sangre al ver a Mello subido en una Knuckehead (la moto de mis sueños por lo demás...) uee muchas gracias por tus comentarios, me dan mucha ilusión :)_

_...sobre las hojas...llevo justo 300 xD las estoy juntando en sólo un archivo de word, y justamente al final de este chap está la hoja 300. Vaya, jamás pensé que pasaría las 100 hojas xD_

_wow...(creo que es la palabra que más he escrito en tu review x'D) al mismo nivel que Another Note...ME SIENTO HONRADA D: ...TTuTT_

_wracias por todo y nos leeremos luego :)_

_ande bien y esas cosas :D_

_Adieu!_

_**lilium2709**_

_Hola!_

_:D YAAAY! en serio lo crees? pues muchísimas gracias! :)_

_sobre el lime...uhm, aún no o.o falta un poco para eso, pero habrá, lo juro *-* y más que eso también *O*_

_pero será más cerca del final :) no en el último, pero sí cerca del final..._

_bueno, que andes bien y nos leemos luego *-*_

_Adieu!_

_******+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+**_

_WAAAAYY! :)_

_muchos, muchos reviews...recuerdo que dije que cantaría o.o me haré la loca olímpicamente creo xD..._

_aunque la verdad, me grabaré cantando, no es mentira, y lo subiré a youtube :) aún no decido cuál canción...me ayudan a decidir? xD_

_bueno! este chap es un poco corto ¬_¬ lo compensaré en el siguiente, que según mis cálculos es bastante largo y bastante entretenido *-* veremos cómo se las arreglan nuestros chicos sin la querida Knuckehead...Mello la dejará? chan o.o_

_ok, nos leemos luego :) ojalá les haya gustado el chap este ^^_

_Adieu!_


	23. Requiem por el Caballo de Acero

_Hola!_

_sé que pasó un tiempo...un tiempo largo...pero esta vez tiene una razón de ser: a pesar de ser un chap bastante fácil de escribir, es MUY LARGO XD_

_se me escapan las vacaciones una vez más, y me atrasé bastante con mi meta, que era acabarlo antes de dar la PSU (Prueba de Selección Universitaria, de eso depende el futuro de Kami o algo así D: ), y ya no tengo idea de qué fecha puedo darles como límite. Lo que sí sé, es que quedan apenas 7 capítulos. Wow._

_Como sea, me agradó bastante escribir este chap. Fue entretenido, y escuché mucha música e hice muchas cosas mientras lo hacía. Espero que ustedes disfruten tanto leyéndolo como Kami lo hizo escribiéndolo *O*_

_**Disc: **Matt y Mello...(mátenme...) no me pertenecen TT-TT. Sí así fuera, las cosas serían muy diferentes, partiendo por un par de mellizos adorables y una banda, mafia, lujos y mucho yaoi...pero ya ven que Takeshi Obata y Tsugumi Ohba tenían otros planes para ellos, los muy malditos. Bob Seger tampoco es mío, ojo xD_

**Música~:**

Tenía dos opciones, acabé desechándolas ambas(?) y me quedé con esta.

**Ballad of Easy Rider**, de **Roger McGuinn**

**Link: **http: /www. youtube .com /watch?v=ZWNdPODJZ7A (sin espacios, como siempre y agréguenle un slash luego del http, que me di cuenta que fanfiction los saca ._.)

Quizá recuerden que les mencioné Easy Rider hace varios capítulos, recomendando su banda sonora. Ahora que vi la película, la recomiendo también...así como que tengan pañuelos a mano. Como era de eseprarse, lloré al final x'D

y para el Show...  
**Every Rose Has Its Thorn**, versión acústica de **Poison **como muy bien sabe Mello(?)

**Link: **http: / www. youtube .com /watch?v=Oztkl0GKTng&playnext_from=TL&videos=khEROGyHF7Y (lo mismo que arriba, y ojo con el slash)

**

* * *

23. Réquiem por el Caballo de Acero**

Fácilmente, luego de aquella hora de fatigosa marcha, podrían haber llevado varios kilómetros de caminata. Pero no era así. Sumido en un silencio algo hosco, Matt seguía adelante con decisión y pisando fuerte con sus desgastadas zapatillas, sintiendo la suela tan delgada que le parecía que en cualquier momento acabaría sintiendo el suelo bajo sus calcetines. Pero poco le importaba aquello ahora, mientras luchaba con el ceño fruncido contra el aplastante calor del sol de febrero. Aunque la brisa les hubiese mantenido a salvo de sus rayos mientras andaban en motocicleta, ahora se dejaba caer inclemente sobre su cabeza.

Alzó la vista, acomodándose los goggles y entornando la mirada mientras observaba un árbol lejano en la carretera A ambos lados crecían sólo hierba alta y algunos campos de plantas comestibles. Nada de sombra. Y caminar en aquellas condiciones le iba pareciendo cada vez menos humano.

En otras condiciones, y en otro momento, habría sentido incluso pena por el rubio que caminaba a paso lento tras él. Se habría imaginado cómo se sentiría de perder su amada guitarra, si sufriera algún daño irreparable como aquel agujero que, con dolor por un lado y con terror por otro, habían descubierto en el tanque de gasolina. Probablemente, a pesar de la negativa del motociclista, habría vuelto a ofrecer su dinero para pagar cualquier gasto colateral. Pero, sumido como estaba en su propia desgracia, poco y nada se preocupaba del joven que, a cada paso, respiraba con mayor dificultad.

Luego de haberlo meditado el día anterior, había llegado a la conclusión de que si no se aferraba a algo, lo que fuera, jamás volvería a casa. Linda se había marchado, ya no le interesaba llegar a San Francisco por un vago deseo de ir tras ella, y se habría echado en el suelo sin hacer nada de ser posible. Pero ahora le espoleaba algo más duradero que una ilusión adolescente. Y era el sencillo propósito de cumplir la meta que se había propuesto, llegar a como dé lugar a un destino que no le prometía ningún sentido al final. Pero era una meta, un punto de llegada, aunque lo que haría al acabar de viajar no lo sabía. Desde San Francisco a Seattle habían demasiados kilómetros, y las esperanzas de encontrar a Dave y el resto en una ciudad tan grande le parecían ridículas.

Sin embargo, pronto un sonido inusual irrumpió en sus meditaciones, y bufó con algo de hastío al reconocerlo. Ruedas sobre gravilla. La Knuckehead siendo arrastrada tras él por cierto idiota testarudo. Ya suficientemente frustrado estaba como para entramparse en discusiones inútiles como la que habían tenido hacía un tiempo atrás. Pero lo irritante de su situación pudo más que las razones.

—Ya deja eso…—le espetó al rubio con brusquedad, mirando por sobre el hombro cómo aún mantenía el muerto vehículo a su lado. Este alzó la vista un segundo, riendo socarronamente entre dientes e ignorándole al pasar por su lado. Al parecer, a pesar de que él llevaba peso adicional, la condición física de Matt era bastante peor que la de su compañero de viaje, por lo que este, aunque iba a un ritmo más lento, se mantenía constante en su avance. En contraste con el triste jadeo del pelirrojo, quien le miró con frustración pasar de largo con aires de dueño del mundo. Realmente ya casi no sabía a quién prefería, si al joven destrozado y algo patético de los últimos días o al petulante y desagradable motociclista de siempre. Y trató de ignorar a su molesta conciencia por la sensación de culpabilidad que le acometió luego de pensar aquello.

La muerte de la Knuckehead, definitivamente, había sido la gota que colmó el vaso. De verdad no concebía situación alguna que fuera peor que la presente, abandonado, perdido, agotado, sediento, con el corazón roto, sin transporte y sin tener una idea de cómo actuar respecto a Mello. Aunque ignorarle, mientras podía hacerlo, había resultado ser un buen plan.

**o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o**

El día había pasado lento mientras se arrastraban por el asfalto, siguiendo la carretera más por inercia que por otra cosa. Podrían haberse echado a un lado del camino, ya que de todas formas jamás llegarían a destino a tiempo, pero no podían detenerse. Iba más allá de ambos, habiendo llegado tan lejos y pasado por tanto, retirarse no estaba entre las opciones. Todo se hacía cada vez más complejo, pero obstinadamente decidieron olvidarse del cansancio y del agotamiento sicológico que todo aquello les estaba causando. Odiaban a tal punto las circunstancias en las que estaban sumidos que, sencillamente, no pensaban en ello mientras avanzaban. Como si el empuje necesario para no desfallecer fuera ese mismo disgusto por las condiciones actuales.

Del lado derecho, el rubio podía ver los carteles que antes pasaran a toda velocidad y que ahora venían lentamente desde varios metros, hasta que casi podían memorizar su mensaje, indicando que faltaban quinientos metros para la siguiente salida…trescientos…doscientos…cien metros…antes de que la carretera se bifurcara, y torcieran hacia una calle local. Siempre arrastrando a la Knuckehead muerta a su lado.

Era mucho más conveniente seguir arrastrándose con cansancio por la calle local que arrastrarse en la carretera, en donde fácilmente un camión podría pasarles por encima. O al menos eso pensaba Mello, guiando con la frente en alto y los brazos en constante tensión por el esfuerzo, por más que el pelirrojo ya le hubiese alcanzado otra vez y fuesen lado a lado, sin hablarse ni compartir aquel sentimiento de intensa frustración que ambos sentían. Y por su parte, el rubio no se atrevía a pensar siquiera. No quería pensar en que su motocicleta había pasado a mejor vida, tampoco que el sólo hecho de dejarla a un lado de la carretera les habría ahorrado muchas fatigas. No quería pensarlo porque era cierto, y no quería saber que era verdad todo lo que Matt le había estado lanzando desde hacía horas. Que la motocicleta, de ser un medio más fácil para llegar a San Francisco, se había transformado en un lastre. En un peso muerto. En un estorbo.

Apretó los labios al mismo tiempo que cerró los puños con mayor fuerza alrededor del volante. Lo único que le debía importar era que le quedaban tres días para llegar a San Francisco, y que no lo lograrían sencillamente porque era humanamente imposible hacerlo. Un panorama bastante deprimente.

El día se arrastraba tan lento como ellos, el paisaje que tan apacible les había parecido luego de semanas de desierto les agobiaba un poco con las mismas colinas y los mismos campos por kilómetros y kilómetros. Casi parecía que no avanzaban, y la moral de por sí baja descendía aún más. Y ni siquiera la aparición de un pueblo, Dublin según un cartel a un lado del camino, les reconfortó del todo con la ilusión de descansar sus cuerpos agotados.

Según parecía, el conversar no estaba en los planes de ninguno. Mello lo sobrellevaba tomando un trago de whisky cada vez que el silencio se hacía incómodo, echando la botella a un lado cuando la terminaba. El guitarrista en cambio, sólo miraba hacia el frente con la mandíbula apretada, hasta que una insistente punzada en las sienes le hizo cejar en su intento de mantenerse ceñudo. La verdad, al pasar las horas, el hecho de seguir siendo hosco de a poco se le iba haciendo difícil, sobre todo cuando la única persona con la que podría enfurecerse era la misma con la que podría intentar conversar para mitigar el cansancio.

La gente les miró extrañada al verles cansados y arrastrando un vehículo, murmurando un poco a su alrededor mientras se abrían paso por Dougherty Road, dejando atrás la Interestatal que, a sus espaldas, se elevaba de a poco hasta crear un paso sobre nivel que pasaba sobre varias carreteras cortando la ciudad prácticamente en dos. El motociclista, distraídamente, echó una mirada a sus espaldas, justo en la esquina de Dublin Boulevard para ver cómo el camino se perdía a la distancia a medida que el cielo se oscurecía, suspirando brevemente antes de volver al frente. Dos veces había cruzado ese camino, hacia Nuevo México una vez hacía algunos años ya, y ahora, y frunció levemente el ceño cuando sintió casi, casi, un nudo en la garganta al notar que, probablemente, nunca volvería a recorrer esos caminos en su motocicleta. Pero al doblar por la calle principal, sacudió la cabeza un segundo para mantener las ideas claras, centrándose sobre todo en hallar algún lugar decente donde pasar la noche dentro de sus posibilidades monetarias, que en realidad no eran demasiadas.

La gente con la que se cruzaban les miraba con curiosidad, murmurando sobre el vehículo que llevaban por las calles tranquilas del pueblo y de su apariencia desarreglada, pero ellos no les prestaban atención, e incluso les traía sin cuidado, demasiado ocupados en ignorarse mutuamente. Ni siquiera se hablaron cuando a un lado apareció un cartel que anunciaba una habitación vacante, sencillamente Matt se encontró caminando solo en determinado momento, debiendo volver sobre sus pasos hacia donde estaba aparcada la motocicleta muerta, entrando rápidamente y a tiempo para ver cómo el rubio tomaba un par de llaves y se dirigía a las escaleras del segundo piso. El pelirrojo le miró subir un segundo con mala cara, pero al ver que ni siquiera se dignaba a voltear le siguió hacia una puerta algo desconchada que obstruía el paso a una habitación más o menos decente.

Dejó su guitarra en un rincón apartado, estirando la espalda con fuerza hasta sentir un ligero crujido, lo que le hizo desistir de la tarea. Miró al rubio, quien sencillamente se había echado en la cama como siempre que le correspondía tal derecho, sin quitarse siquiera su chaqueta o los guantes de motociclista. Le miró largamente, con los ojos cerrados y el ceño aún fruncido, hasta que de golpe aquel par de ojos se abrieron y le miraron directamente, lo que como ya se le hacía habitual, le provocó un leve escalofrío.

—No te voy a invitar si es lo que esperas—le advirtió, antes de dar media vuelta y darle la espalda. Matt no comprendió de inmediato, pero pronto recordó las condiciones en las que habían dormido el día anterior. Puso mala cara, frunciendo levemente los labios con molestia.

—Tampoco lo iba a pedir, si es lo que me insinúas—replicó a su vez, echándose al piso al no tener dónde más hacerlo.

—Sí, sí…—murmuró el rubio antes de volver a sentarse en la cama, sacando de su chaqueta una botella de whisky pequeña—. Si no necesitas nada más, lo mejor sería que te durmieras de una vez. Nos vamos temprano, ¿me oyes? —y sin más que agregar, le dio un largo trago a su botella, dejándola por la mitad sin efectos visibles en su sobriedad.

El pelirrojo continuó observándole, mientras recogía su guitarra una vez más antes de encaminarse a la cama, quitándole de las manos la botella al rubio y dándole a su vez un trago sin preguntárselo siquiera. Mello le observó un segundo con ligera sorpresa, frunciendo luego el ceño y recuperándola al ver que no la soltaba e iba quedando poco. Le miró con reproche, acabándose lo poco que quedaba de un trago, como para remarcar su propiedad.

— ¿no que odiabas el whisky? —preguntó con brusquedad, buscando otra botella en sus bolsillos. El aludido hizo una mueca antes de responder.

—Cambié de opinión—replicó, encogiéndose de hombros y sacando una de las botellas que él mismo se había robado de la motocicleta del rubio. Este le fulminó con la mirada, sacando una nueva y siguiendo atentamente el líquido en su caída desde la boca del guitarrista, pasando por su garganta hasta su maldito estómago. No el suyo.

—Pues no me parece—respondió finalmente, abriendo la suya y dándole un trago, deteniéndose al notar que el pelirrojo apenas respiraba sin dejar de beber, hasta que la botella quedó vacía. Alzó una ceja. —. Quieres emborracharte—sentenció, sin preguntar siquiera. Sencillamente lo daba por hecho, y lo hallaba patético a pesar de haberlo hecho él mismo durante años.

—Sí, estoy en mi derecho—el aludido tosió levemente, agitando la cabeza y parpadeando varias veces a medida que el golpe de alcohol comenzaba a hacer efecto.

—lo estarías si no fuera mi whisky el que te estás tomando—volvió a replicar el rubio, dándole otro trago al suyo antes que el pelirrojo se lo arrebatara bruscamente, bebiendo como si no hubiese un mañana.

Sin embargo, el rubio no le dejó hacer por mucho rato, volviendo a recuperar lo que era suyo y bebiéndose lo que quedaba sin consideración, agitando la cabeza como hacía pocos segundos había hecho el guitarrista. Si seguían así acabarían ambos ebrios como cubas, aunque si era para conservar su alcohol bien estaba dispuesto a aceptar el reto.

**o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o**

Ya doce botellas se esparcían por el suelo, el rubio carraspeando sonoramente antes de echar la decimotercera sobre la colcha. Le echó una mirada al pelirrojo, quien yacía echado algo menos que inconsciente mientras tarareaba una canción, toqueteando las cuerdas de la guitarra sin que estas hicieran en realidad ningún sonido. Renegó con la cabeza mientras rodaba los ojos, viendo cómo el mundo se desdibujaba, aunque no tanto como le hubiese gustado. Aún faltaban botellas por sacar de la motocicleta, pero el trecho era demasiado largo y las ganas de moverse bastante pocas.

De pronto, el guitarrista volvió a sentarse en la cama, haciendo un ruido indefinido con las cuerdas de su acústica, a medias rasgueo, a medias punteo, mientras miraba al rubio con el ceño fruncido. A pesar de lo cual, sonrió ligeramente.

—hey Mello… ¿Cómo lo haces? Tú siempre tan sobrio y tan borracho…—renegó con la cabeza mientras se mordía el labio aparentemente impresionado. El aludido ni se inmutó, ni tan siquiera se dignó a mirarle. —. Bah, todavía enojado… ¿todavía enojado? Que mal…yo también…todo es tu culpa, ¿sabes?

— ¿podrías cerrar la boca? Me irritas…—le espetó secamente, cayendo en cuenta al poco rato. Miró al pelirrojo con una ceja alzada, riendo con burla— ¿mi culpa? ¿Cómo puede ser mi culpa algo de lo que ni siquiera soy parte?

—Pues…—prolongó el sonido de la "s" un momento, chasqueando la lengua un segundo y sonriendo levemente como si se hubiese olvidado del asunto—. Tú tienes algo conmigo…

El aludido guardó silencio un momento, sin mirar a quien le hablaba y frunciendo el ceño visiblemente, aunque sin perder la compostura. — ¿Quién dice? —musitó sin interés, apoyándose en el respaldo de la cama con indiferencia.

—yo…—el pelirrojo asintió repetidas veces, siguiéndole en sus movimientos y arrastrándose con algo de dificultad hasta quedar a su lado, sentándose también contra el respaldo de la cama con las piernas extendidas como si fuera un niño pequeño. —tú y tus cosas raras de motociclista virgen…

—hey, hey, hey, ya basta—le advirtió secamente el motociclista, sintiendo con algo de embarazo cómo su rostro enrojecía. —. Si de verdad aprecias tu maldita y penosa vida, al menos mantén la boca cerrada.

—Bueno…pero no has respondido a la pregunta—le señaló acusadoramente, apoyando un dedo en sus mejillas.

—No has hecho ninguna…—gruñó el rubio, tensándose en su sitio y aún sin mirarle, apretando los puños bajo sus brazos cruzados. Y sin perder tiempo, ni mover su dedo de la mejilla del rubio, Matt pasó un brazo por sus hombros y le miró sonriente, con los ojos entrecerrados y algo enrojecidos por la borrachera y el mareo.

—por eso aún eres virgen…nunca dices nada—señaló, hundiendo el dedo en el rostro del rubio, en el que había aparecido aún más color que en un principio.

—maldita sea pelirrojo imbécil…quita tu sucio dedo de mi cara si no quieres que te lo arranque. —le espetó con los dientes apretados, ante lo que el guitarrista retrocedió inmediatamente.

— ¡pero qué agresivo…! ¡Asustas a las chicas…! ¡Y a mí de paso!

— ¡no me interesa! ¡Apártate de una maldita vez! ¡Y una mierda contigo, pelirrojo imbécil!—acabó por gritar, cruzando los brazos con mayor fuerza aún y agachándose a un lado para recoger alguna botella que hubiesen pasado por alto, encontrando una que, gracias a los cielos, aún tenía un poco de whisky.

El pelirrojo le miró unos segundos, volviendo a interesarse en su guitarra de momento y comenzando a improvisar torpemente, frunciendo el ceño ante alguna nota que sonara mal o que no tocara adecuadamente, ya que le sucedía con más frecuencia de la usual. Suspiró levemente, volviendo a intentarlo, hasta que una mano ajena a las suyas y enguantada de cuero sujetó el mástil de su guitarra impidiendo que vibraran las cuerdas. Siguió el brazo al que estaba conectado aquella mano con la vista, acercándose bastante a este último, llegando en su recorrido a un hombro delgado conectado a un cuerpo igualmente delgado…alzando la vista y la cabeza hasta toparse con la mirada fulminante del motociclista. Se estremeció visiblemente, retrocediendo hasta su puesto inicial y mirándole algo encogido.

—ya basta…de ese sonido infernal. Mi cabeza me mata—le advirtió secamente, soltando la guitarra con brusquedad y volviendo a cruzarse de brazos. Matt no dijo nada, mirándole aún un momento y frunciendo el ceño cada vez más, apartando luego la vista y volviéndose a su guitarra.

—Pues…antes no te molestaba—reclamó obstinadamente, encogiendo las piernas hacia su pecho sin soltar su guitarra—. Si tuviera mi eléctrica aquí…—hizo una pausa, rebuscando en sus bolsillos un cigarro y bufando al no hallar ninguno—…te excitaría más que cuando toqué el maldito solo del padrino.

En aquel momento Mello se arrepintió de haber escogido aquel preciso instante para beber de su whisky, ya que inesperadamente se atragantó con aquel último resto de licor, tosiendo y escupiendo durante un minuto mientras arrojaba la botella a un lado. Se dio un par de golpes en el pecho, renegando con la cabeza y realmente esperando haber escuchado mal mientras se volvía con mirada amenazante hacia el guitarrista.

— ¿disculpa? —le espetó en tono peligroso, entornando la mirada aún más. Sin embargo, el pelirrojo no se dejó intimidar, encogiéndose de hombros mientras volvía a hacer sonar las cuerdas de su guitarra.

—por favor…—chascó la lengua una vez más, sin siquiera mirar al rubio que en aquel momento tronaba los nudillos. —querías saltarme encima detrás del escenario, yo lo vi, el idiota ese al que le gané en su casa lo vio…todos lo vimos, tú lo viste también, el idiota ese al que le gané, yo lo vi…

— ¡¿sabes qué? —acabó por gritar el rubio, tomándole del cuello de su camisa y obligándole a voltear— ¡tú eres un bastardo engreído, y no me voy a rebajar a tu nivel! ¡Pero si sigues diciendo estupideces, te juro, por mi maldita motocicleta y mi maldito rosario este, que tu estúpido corazón no va a ser lo único con lo que vas a llegar roto a San Francisco! —le enseñó la pequeña cruz plateada un segundo, pegándola a su nariz antes de enseñarle el puño cerrado mientras le amenazaba, como para que le quedara claro el punto.

Sin embargo el pelirrojo no prosiguió, casi como si le hubiese hecho caso, ante lo que el motociclista de verdad se alegró, disfrutando del momento de silencio. Pero este no duró tanto como le hubiese gustado al rubio, ya que pronto el pelirrojo comenzó a suspirar audiblemente, para luego comenzar a monologar sin ningún sentido coherente, siguiendo el hilo de sus propios pensamientos mientras rasgueaba sin intención las cuerdas de su guitarra.

—sí, sí…ya sabía yo que algo saldría mal. Tú y tu…no sé, cosas raras que haces con los ojos…—renegó con la cabeza un par de veces, mirándole sin expresión clara en el rostro. —. No entiendo…tampoco lo entendí entonces…pero ahora aún menos.

Por un momento, Mello pensó en no responder y hacer como que no comprendía el punto. Pero sabía exactamente lo que el pelirrojo pensaba, aunque no tenía idea de cómo se suponía que él respondería a eso. Aunque no estaba de más intentarlo, para al menos hacer que dejara de mirarle de aquella forma tan lastimosa y patética, ya que le irritaba sobremanera.

—yo…pues, tampoco esperes que lo sepa todo. Porque no lo sé—sentenció firmemente, echándose una vez más contra la pared. — ¿Por qué no mejor te olvidas del asunto de una vez por todas? Llega a ser penoso…

—Espera, espera—le refrenó el pelirrojo, alzando una mano y apoyándola en el hombro del motociclista. — ¿esa sensación en el estómago? Esos…parásitos…mariposas…—hizo chascar los dedos, como si la palabra no le viniera a la mente, mientras apretaba los labios. —. Amor, eso. ¿Tú nunca…? ¿No?

Mello no supo qué responder, en parte deseando empujar al pelirrojo para que cayera al piso y se durmiera sin preguntar más, pero el tema de conversación era bastante interesante. Difícil incluso, algo un poco filosófico y un poco estúpido que no les haría llegar a ninguna respuesta coherente. De las conversaciones que le gustaban y que pocas veces podía tener. Lo pensó un momento, aunque la verdad ya sabía su respuesta.

—una vez creí estarlo…pero ahora empiezo a durarlo—respondió sencillamente, encogiéndose de hombros y contemplando la pared frente a él. La situación comenzaba a parecerle bizarra, entre las botellas vacías y el alcohol que corría por sus cuerpos, la borrachera y la filosofía. — ¿Qué hay de ti?

—ja, y lo pregunta…—se burló brevemente el guitarrista, volviendo a su seriedad al momento siguiente.—. Yo…sí…muchas veces…—asintió repetidas veces, enumerando con los dedos un momento y desistiendo al notar que podría estar toda la vida así—. Muchas veces…las chicas…son malas a veces, ¿sabes? Les regalas todo y ellas…se desvanecen, son como…moscas…no, abejas, eso. Si no las tocas, se van. Pero si las tocas, te pican. Tiene sentido…

El aludido no replicó, mirándole con una ceja alzada y algo de burla antes de notar que había terminado y, a juzgar por la mirada que le dirigía, esperaba una respuesta. Sacudió la cabeza un segundo, volviendo la vista al frente y deseando estar un poco más ebrio para no recordar gran parte de la conversación que al parecer estaban por tener.

—Supongo…que lo tiene—replicó con el ceño fruncido, pensándolo un momento—, pero hipotéticamente…eso de estar enamorado, ya sabes…— chascó la lengua ante la palabra, ya que no le gustaba mucho usarla ni a alguno de sus sinónimos. Un concepto demasiado ambiguo para su gusto. —…no debería ser tormentoso. Eso pasa en las novelas y en esas estúpidas historias de amor, no en la realidad. Y en serio creo que tú vives en un cuento de hadas o al menos piensas que…

— ¿lees novelas de chicas? —preguntó en forma directa el pelirrojo, totalmente perdido del punto.

—eso no tiene nada que ver con…

—Es que siempre dices algo con Love Story o alguna de esas novelas rosa llenas de…cursi…y rosa…amor de chicas…—interrumpió nuevamente el guitarrista, volviendo a rasguear las cuerdas de su guitarra.

—para que sepas, pelirrojo ignorante—aclaró el motociclista algo hastiado y molesto por haber perdido el hilo de su argumentación. —, esas novelas no son de chicas. Son cultura general, literatura que hay que conocer antes de morir…por desgracia…—gruñó levemente. —. Y si te quedan dudas, las odié a todas y cada una. ¿Satisfecho?

— ¿y por qué las odiaste? —volvió a inquirir el pelirrojo, parpadeando con aire algo estúpido. Mello pensó seriamente en no replicar, pero luego de un bufido y de un minuto de mirarse mutuamente a los ojos casi con desafío, accedió a explicarse.

—Porque son estúpidas—aclaró, aunque la expresión de Matt le decía a las claras que no había captado la idea. O quizá esa era su expresión habitual—. No son realistas, esas cosas no suceden. Y nadie es tan estúpido como para golpearse contra la misma pared cien veces y seguir intentando atravesarla.

—pero… ¿paredes…? ¿En esos libros se golpean contra paredes? Sabía que eran raros…—caviló el pelirrojo, rascándose la barbilla pensativo y ebrio. El rubio suspiró.

—no importa, no importa…sólo digo que quien vuelve a caer en el mismo juego mil veces es un estúpido. Y sí, te estoy diciendo estúpido. —aclaró, como si fuera necesario hacerlo.

Hubo un breve silencio, en el que el rubio se apoyó completamente contra el respaldo de la cama, dejando reposar su cabeza en la pared mientras el guitarrista, al parecer, pensaba en la información que acababa de recibir. Hasta que finalmente se volvió hacia el insolente motociclista con el ceño levemente fruncido, ladeando la cabeza.

—Tú te emborrachaste…—señaló algo resentido, frunciendo los labios—. Y decías cosas y hacías eso con los ojos de…eso…—se cruzó de brazos, apartando la mirada y frunciendo también el ceño. —. Linda se fue por eso. Por tu eso de los ojos y porque tú me hacías sentir culpable.

Por primera vez, el motociclista giró la cabeza realmente interesado, con tal rapidez para mirar al pelirrojo que por poco siente que se rompía el cuello. Se frotó un segundo el sitio en donde una insistente punzada le molestaba, frunciendo el ceño por su propio actuar y volviéndose hacia el otro lado.

—Yo no hice nada malo—respondió con medida indiferencia, bufando levemente. —. Si tu conciencia estaba mal, yo no tuve nada que ver.

—sí, porque tú estabas ahí…y yo…y el sueño ese…tú lo necesitabas pero yo no quería—renegó con la cabeza fuertemente, oscilando hacia un lado luego y sujetándose del hombro del rubio para volver a sentarse. —. ¿Sabes qué? El amor apesta. Apesta mal y horrible.

Mello sencillamente miró hacia el frente, con la cabeza sólo ligeramente gacha y mirando el espacio que restaba entre sus piernas encogidas, divisando la colcha bajo su cuerpo distraídamente. —Sí que apesta.

—Por eso prefiero la amistad…—sentenció el pelirrojo, monologando una vez más. —. Dura más y es más leal. El amor siempre acaba apuñalándote por la espalda y las abejas pican. Los amigos se acompañan y no se dejan nunca—asintió repetidas veces luego de tal declaración, aún apoyándose en el hombro del motociclista, quien aún observaba pensativo hacia el frente. —. Eres…un amigo Mello. Los amigos no se dejan…por nada del mundo.

El aludido finalmente se volvió hacia el pelirrojo, contemplando sus ojos serios y libres al fin de esa máscara de ineptitud. Fuera de bromas y borrachera, estaba siendo sincero. Ebriamente sincero, en su curiosa forma de ver la vida, además de expresarle algo así como su lealtad. Sonrió de lado levemente, sólo curvando una de las comisuras de sus labios hacia arriba en respuesta, devolviéndole la mirada con seguridad. Sin embargo, Matt pronto comenzó a parpadear repetidas veces, como si algo le encandilara o molestara su visión, frunciendo levemente el ceño.

—eso con los ojos…—murmuró levemente, acercándose unos centímetros. El rubio se quedó en su sitio, también arrugando el entrecejo.

— ¿Qué cosa con los ojos…?

—Lo haces de nuevo…—contempló atentamente los vivaces ojos del motociclista, perdiéndose por un momento antes de adelantar una mano y rozar levemente con el dorso de esta el costado izquierdo del rostro del rubio, ante lo que este retrocedió instintivamente. Sin embargo, pronto el pelirrojo hizo el contacto más definido, ahuecando la mano contra su mejilla y deslizando los dedos a través de sus cabellos rubios, empujándole o quizá sólo incitándole a acercarse antes de mirar sus ojos de color aguamarina por última vez al rozar sus labios con los del motociclista, inclinándose hacia este y olvidándose de la palabrería que soltara hacía apenas un minuto atrás, u olvidándose de su significado.

El rubio frunció el ceño con disconformidad, sujetando la camisa del pelirrojo por el cuello y apretándola en un puño, amenazante, y de seguro habría soltado un par de palabras malsonantes si no fuese porque, al protestar, el pelirrojo aprovechó la primera abertura entre sus labios para probar aquella tentadora calidez, lamiendo lentamente y acariciándole incitante, ansioso y al mismo tiempo borracho, ya le había rechazado una vez, y no dejaría que lo hiciera una vez más. Cada negación era un nuevo desafío.

El rubio abrió los ojos de par en par un momento, sintiéndose casi acosado mientras se sentía aplastar contra el respaldo de la cama a medida que Matt se acercaba o se dejaba caer, tanteando luego a un lado en busca de una botella o algo que romperle en la cabeza para que se apartara. Hundió los dedos en la colcha, empuñando aún más fuerte la mano que sujetaba al pelirrojo desde su ropa, tenso y reticente a responder, después de todo no estaba lo suficientemente ebrio como el pelirrojo, no podía justificarse con eso. No tenía excusas, y tampoco se olvidaría del asunto. Esta vez, se estaba involucrando en serio, y tendría consecuencias. Y mandó a la mierda las consecuencias.

Tomó con brusquedad y algo de rudeza aquel rostro infantil y algo pecoso, empujándole más cerca y al mismo tiempo acercándose aún más, respondiendo con la misma rudeza e intentando tomar el control que ya no tenía sobre el beso, moviendo los labios con destreza y dejando de pensar por un segundo, ambos aguijoneándose y provocándose en cada lamida y ligera mordida que se propinaban cada vez que abrían más sus bocas para dominar al otro, desatando un deseo reprimido y escondido de sentirse a fondo.

Sin embargo, en algún momento debían despertar, y a pesar que aún quedaban cosas por probar y eran incapaces de definir un ganador, lentamente se detuvieron, frenando poco a poco y volviendo al comienzo, a los roces leves y tímidos antes de separarse por completo, mirándose ambos jadeantes y, en cierta forma, aliviados. El rubio alzó las cejas, suspirando y apartando la vista mientras dejaba ir al otro joven.

—mierda…las cosas a las que llegamos…—musitó para sí, renegando con la cabeza antes de volverse hacia el pelirrojo, pensando en la mejor manera de pedirle que saliera de encima. —. Muévete, de aquí a mañana te quiero sobrio. —le ordenó finalmente, endureciendo el gesto y empujándole hacia un lado. Matt asintió, al parecer demasiado aturdido aún como para reclamar o razonar.

Y una vez más ambos se dieron la espalda, el pelirrojo cayendo rápidamente dormido aún con la guitarra entre los brazos y sin que nada perturbara su sueño etílico. A diferencia del rubio, quien mantuvo su ceño fruncido y los dientes apretados a medida que transcurría aquella fría noche de primavera. Si de algo estaba seguro, era que lo que había pasado o no aquella noche era algo que jamás mencionaría.

**o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o**

El alivio de un momento de desenfreno había resultado en la más horrible tensión para el siguiente, o al menos eso pensaban ambos viajeros mientras avanzaban por la calle principal de Dublin. Las disculpas del pelirrojo habían estado de más aquella mañana, y así se lo hizo ver la indiferencia del motociclista. Lo negaran o no, de alguna forma ambos lo habían disfrutado, y ante eso no había vuelta que darle. Lo único que podían esperar era que aquel impulso o lo que fuera no se repitiera, y por sobre todas las cosas jamás volver a compartir habitación o comprar aquella marca de whisky. Cualquier cosa que pudiese darles ideas extrañas debía ser descartada de sus vidas.

Poco a poco la cuidad fue desapareciendo a su alrededor, los terrenos se hicieron más grandes, los edificios se espaciaron y sólo el paso sobre nivel que bajaba a un lado del camino rural les indicaba dónde estaba la carretera, marcando los últimos restos de civilización en hoteles de poca monta y un par de industrias. Sin embargo poco pudieron hacer en contra de un ligero aroma a carne asada, que les recordó repentinamente que era el segundo día en que no probaban bocado. El guitarrista sujetó la correa de su guitarra con fuerza a medida que se acercaban a un edificio algo destartalado que era a todas luces un restorán, echándole miradas rápidas al serio y hasta ahora silencioso motociclista, hasta que este ya no pudo hacer como si no lo notaban. Clavó una mirada no muy amable en el joven, alzando levemente las cejas con aire interrogante, mientras este se quedaba sin aire un segundo.

—oye… ¿no tienes hambre? —preguntó algo evasivo, apartando la mirada y dirigiéndola hacia el frente. No hubo respuesta, por lo que juzgó conveniente continuar. —digo… ¿no podríamos pasar…a comer algo? Digo, hay un restorán ahí adelante…

—Como sea—respondió secamente el rubio motociclista, encogiéndose de hombros y virando con su vehículo hacia dentro. El pelirrojo suspiró con alivio, frotándose el estómago ansiosamente antes de seguirle. Al menos no estaba siendo inhumano en venganza, manteniéndose en su nivel usual de maldad.

Como ya se les hacía usual, dejaron el "cadáver" seguro en la entrada del restorán, Matt echándole una mirada a sus brillantes y silenciosos tubos cromados y pensando en cuánto podrían vender las piezas, considerando seriamente hacerlo para comprar un pasaje en autobús hasta Seattle. Al menos, pensó mientras entraba tras el rubio, de aquella forma les serviría más como transporte que inerme e inútil como estaba.

Una vez instalados en su confiable barra, el aroma a carne anticipando una hamburguesa que vendría en más o menos media hora y con una lata de cerveza que consideraron justo y necesario pedir a pesar de ir corriendo algo estrechos de fondos, el silencio que ya casi se les hacía habitual aunque no menos incómodo se hizo presente. Mello no parecía tener más que decir respecto al día anterior, tal y como el pelirrojo, que sólo intentaba olvidar el asunto y hacer como si todo hubiese sido una alucinación colectiva, y a pesar de estar dispuesto a creer en lo extraordinario como si fuera una verdad universal, por esta vez estaba más que dispuesto a atribuirlo todo a un ejercicio de prueba de sus ya desgastadas hormonas de adolescente.

Miró a través del cristal, algo inquieto y deseando vagamente saber dónde estaba para poder huir hacia un sitio seguro, pero descartando la idea al segundo mientras los autos pasaban a gran velocidad a su lado. Aún perdido, sin preocuparse por nada y completamente a la deriva, dependiendo sólo de Mello para todo lo que tuviese que ver con localización y transporte, no tenía la más mínima idea acerca de cómo alcanzar su destino, mucho menos movilizarse por su cuenta. Así que a su pesar debió descartar el plan, suspirando con algo de desesperación al ver el vehículo muerto fuera. Realmente necesitaba avanzar, mantener su mente ocupada y sólo descansando cuando sintiera a la muerte demasiado cerca como para ignorarla.

— ¿…sabes? —preguntó luego de una larga pausa, decidido. —. En serio creo que deberíamos…

— ¿hablar? No. —replicó rápidamente el rubio, bebiendo cerveza luego para no hablar de más. Aún no entendía por qué esa manía de remover el pasado, si las cosas se habían dado de cierta manera no había muchas vueltas que darle al asunto.

—No, no es eso…—renegó con la cabeza, ya que por esta vez, estaba de acuerdo con Mello en cuanto a no volver a mencionar el asunto. —. Es sobre…la moto.

— ¿Qué hay con ella? No veo nada de qué hablar…—volvió a beber con rostro serio, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño y al parecer realmente sin ver alguna complicación al respecto. Matt le miró con extrañeza, renegando una vez más con la cabeza, esta vez con algo de lástima.

—Dudo que no te hayas dado cuenta…pero tu moto ya no funciona—dijo de una vez, suspirando levemente. —. Sé…que la querías, o algo por el estilo, pero tienes que aceptarlo. Ya no anda, no nos sirve…y de hecho sólo nos retrasa.

—No la voy a dejar—replicó sencillamente el motociclista, mirando su querido lastre a través de la ventana. —. Ella nunca me dejó a mí, ahora que me necesita no la voy a botar.

—Mello…creo que es necesario aclarar algo—le miró con seriedad una vez más, tomándole del hombro con aire reconfortante. —. Es un objeto. Una máquina. Y por más mística de motorista que tengas, no deja de ser eso. Sé que costó mucho…pero no puedes apegarte a las cosas. Digo, tú no me ves guardando una caja de cigarros por meses…

Se calló súbitamente, sintiendo un tirón en su espalda y una repentina presión en su pecho, bajando la vista y notando que la correa de cuero de su guitarra intentaba estrangularle. Miró al rubio nuevamente con sorpresa, viendo que el mástil de su querido instrumento estaba siendo secuestrado por Mello, quien le miró con una ceja alzada.

—Entonces podemos deshacernos de esto—sugirió con una sonrisa sarcástica, entornando la mirada—. Es sólo un objeto, y podemos deshacernos de él…

—No de este objeto—replicó el pelirrojo, dándole un tirón a su guitarra y dejándola a un lado. —además, este aún funciona y nos hace ganar dinero.

—pero no es difícil romper una cuerda…o dos…o todas ellas—se adelantó repentinamente, tomando la guitarra y colocándola sobre sus piernas, rasgueando levemente las cuerdas. Matt le miró con pánico, temblando ligeramente y acabando por asentir.

—Bien, bien, entendí el punto…—suspiró resignado, extendiendo los brazos y señalando el instrumento—. ¿Podrías devolvérmela?

—Seguro…—respondió el rubio con suficiencia, tomándola del mástil y dejándola entre sus brazos, ante lo que el guitarrista la abrazó contra su cuerpo y guardó silencio.

Luego de unos minutos de silencio más, Mello se levantó con pesadez, mirando hacia el camino con gesto resignado y estirando la espalda. Ya era hora de partir otra vez, y si querían llegar a alguna parte antes del anochecer, lo mejor sería perder el menor tiempo posible. El pelirrojo miró lo que aún le quedaba por comer, encogiéndose de hombros y tomando la hamburguesa entre servilletas antes de salir tras el motociclista, mirando con algo de reproche cómo levantaba la motocicleta y continuaba arrastrándola.

**o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o**

De a poco, lentamente, las luces del día se hacían más tenues, los campos a su alrededor, vacíos y verdes, se hacían más oscuros. El sol se ocultaba bajo un cerco de lomas bajas, por donde transitaban en aquel momento, haciendo que el día perdurara un segundo de más por la gradual altura que iban ganando. Frente a ambos no había signos de civilización, ni una posada o refugio, y parecía que se habían perdido en algún rincón deshabitado de los Estados Unidos, como si no estuviesen en la movida y poblada California. Lo único que les recordaba que aún debían llegar a su destino eran los muchos camiones que tenían escritos en letras rojas y cursivas el nombre "San Francisco", lo que al menos indicaba que iban por buen camino. Y a pesar que la solución más fácil hubiese sido pedir que uno de los camiones les llevara, el rubio aún se negaba a abandonar su vehículo.

—Es cosa de pensar en lo mejor para ambos…—insistió el pelirrojo, mirando un enorme camión de dieciséis ruedas pasar por su lado—. Llegamos a San Francisco, tú por tú lado y yo por el mío. Es rápido y mucho más fácil que caminar como idiotas en medio de la nada…

—Ya te lo dije una vez, no voy a volver a decirlo—sentenció secamente el aludido, frunciendo el ceño aún más cuando un camión levantó el polvo de la carretera—. Así que deja de insistir de una vez. No me vas a hacer cambiar de opinión.

—Piensa por un segundo en mí—volvió a intentar Matt, manoteando delante de su cara para despejar el polvo, quitándose los goggles y limpiándolos de la tierra que se les habían pegado—si no llegamos nunca, puede ser que me quede varado en San Francisco…

—Y si dejamos a mi Harley aquí—replicó rápidamente el rubio—, yo soy el que se queda en San Francisco. No eres el único idiota que está varado a un lado del camino, ¿sabías?

El pelirrojo guardó silencio, frunciendo el ceño levemente. Egoísta motociclista obstinado. Miró hacia el horizonte una vez más, gruñendo en voz baja al constatar que el día se les escapaba de las manos y que, muy probablemente, tendrían que pasar la noche en aquellas lomas frías y húmedas.

Miró al joven a su lado con algo de resentimiento, suspirando. No entendía nada, no captaba lo importante que era llegar a destino para él. Si fallaba en eso también, no tenía una idea acerca de qué haría en adelante. Quizá, antes, una ínfima parte de él se aferraba a la idea de que cierta muchacha le había dejado porque no tenía más remedio, sosteniéndose de aquella idea. Pero ahora resultaba que esa certeza era incierta, ya que le había dejado como si tal cosa. Por más vueltas que le diera en la cabeza no comprendía, y la explicación razonable, que ella mentía y que Mello tenía razón, no le hacía sentido. Alguien a quien conocía prácticamente de toda la vida era capaz de engañarle, pero alguien que sólo conocía desde hacía casi tres semanas era incapaz de hacerlo. ¿Era posible que alguien pudiese llegar a tener tal nivel de lealtad en tan poco tiempo? Hasta ahora no lo habría creído posible. La gente madura y grande era malvada en su universo, mientras que quienes se mantenían jóvenes por siempre eran los buenos. Y Mello era la mitad de las dos cosas.

Al final, el rubio no era un malvado. Brutalmente sincero y algo deshonesto, pero bueno en el fondo. Hacía tiempo que no pensaba en aquello, que había abandonado el misterio de esa personalidad tan ajena a todo lo que conocía. No era una máscara lo suyo, era él, y eso lo hacía tan fascinante. Y aunque el orgullo le ganara en ciertos temas, no por eso dejaba de hacer lo que quería.

Volvió a mirarle, aún con el ceño fruncido y arrastrando obstinadamente su motocicleta. Y finalmente, mientras la luz se esfumaba de aquella parte del continente, frenó a un lado del camino con decisión. El rubio le echó una mirada por sobre el hombro, continuando con su avance por lo demás sin prestarle mayor atención y pensando en el berrinche que tendría lugar en breve. Aunque no vino sonido alguno de sus espaldas, al menos hasta que unas pesadas ruedas rodaron por el camino rural a un lado de ambos.

Se volteó extrañado, notando el enorme camión con carga descubierta que Matt había hecho frenar. Miró al pelirrojo sin expresión alguna en el rostro, cuando notó que este también le observaba. Y suspiró al notar lo que iba a pasar.

Le hizo un gesto al pelirrojo, agitando la mano un segundo y dándose media vuelta antes de seguir su camino. Si esa era la forma en la que se dirían adiós, mejor que así fuera. Al final no había resultado tan idiota aquel pelirrojo, al fin había pensado en algo útil y no en sus infantiles opciones de unidad…

—oye, ¿dónde crees que vas? —una mano le tomó del hombro, haciéndole frenar en seco—San Francisco es enorme, y nunca he estado ahí. Además, el trato aún no se acaba, y si huyes estarías rompiendo tu palabra.

Se volteó con brusquedad, mirando la gran sonrisa del joven con cierto aire sarcástico—ya te lo dije, no voy a dejar mi moto, y no me importa que hagas una escena y amenaces con irte. Si quieres ir en un maldito camión, hazlo de una vez.

—No, espera…—renegó con la cabeza, sonriéndole aún entusiasta—hice unos arreglos, y tendré que manejar de día mientras el chofer duerme, pero la Harley viene con nosotros.

Mello no replicó de inmediato, parpadeando extrañado un par de veces. El pelirrojo notó que le había tomado por sorpresa, ante lo que sonrió aún más ampliamente. Avanzó vacilante en un principio, tomando luego la motocicleta por el manubrio justo como lo hacía el rubio en ese momento, quedándose frente a él. En todo el trayecto el motociclista le siguió con la mirada, hasta que el guitarrista se detuvo aún sonriendo.

—vamos Mello, ya queda poco. Y de aquí hasta Oakland yo me hago cargo—por un momento le había considerado egoísta, pero la verdad si ambos permanecían así de hostiles jamás llegarían a ninguna parte. Más que mal, por coincidencia o destino, aún estaban juntos en todo aquello, y lo pasado debía quedar en el pasado. Recordó la vez que ambos se habían perdido en el desierto, solos y sin transporte, y la petición que le había hecho al motociclista. Y, lo quisiera o no, Mello la había cumplido a su manera.

Y al final de todo, cuando ya parece que no hay forma de solucionar las cosas, alguien debía dejar de lado el orgullo y acabar por ceder. Y como aquel rubio testarudo no iba a ser quien lo hiciera, por descarte, tendría que hacerlo él.

El rubio no dijo nada al respecto, optó por hacer una mueca, casi una sonrisa, antes de dar la vuelta a su vehículo y guiarlo hacia el camión que aún les esperaba con ayuda de Matt. Por un momento al menos podrían descansar y dejar de preocuparse acerca de qué haría una vez en Oakland. Y mientras subían la motocicleta a la zona de carga, acomodándose entre muebles pesados y restos de camas y colchones para pasar una noche movida y posiblemente heladísima, ambos pensaban probablemente de forma parecida. Una vez llegados a destino, sería el fin del camino, y por lo tanto también del trato. Y ya Matt no quiso pensar nada más al sentarse lado a lado con su compañero de viaje, por más que este aún mantuviera su vista gacha y su mirada melancólica hacia el suelo. Quizá un "te lo dije" no sería tan dulce como hubiese esperado que fuera.

**o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o**

—Castro Valley—musitó para sí el rubio, viendo pasar las casas y los caminos que se entrecruzaban en las cercanías de la gran ciudad. Se estaba algo solitario en la zona de carga con sólo muebles y las barreras de metal del camión, pero al menos le daba un tiempo para estar tranquilo con sus pensamientos.

Según Matt había dicho antes de bajarse de un salto entusiasmado del camión (al parecer era la primera vez que conducía un vehículo de este tipo, lo que no podía calificarse como tranquilizador), harían una parada para echar gasolina y tomar algo qué comer en la ciudad, para luego seguir directo hacia Oakland. El trato que había hecho el pelirrojo permitía que viajaran de día y de noche, por lo que llegarían a destino en apenas dos días. Y mientras daba un largo trago a su botella de whisky, de las pocas que iban quedando una vez más, comenzó a cavilar directamente acerca de uno de los temas más complejos de su tiempo reciente. Llamarlo problema habría sido desacertado, aunque no se alejaba del todo de la realidad.

El incidente, o conjunto de incidentes, que involucraban a Matt y su infantil falta de conciencia. Y cómo él mismo reaccionaba ante aquello, lejos de colocándole límites como debería actuar un hombre seguro y maduro, fomentando todo eso. Sí, era más que obvio que algo ocurría, pero las cosas debían llegar a un límite, y de a poco Mello se iba preguntando hasta dónde debía llegar este, antes tan evidente y ahora tan difuso. Era verdad que, por el momento, el pelirrojo había renunciado a conversar del tema, e incluso parecía más cerrado que él mismo al respecto. Pero lo suyo era ligeramente diferente, ya que mientras Matt dudaba y decidía olvidar para evitarse problemas y dolores de cabeza innecesarios, el rubio ya tenía la situación más bien clara.

No era cosa de errores, o de impulsos, o de inconsciencia y borrachera. Era más perturbador que eso. Porque jamás se había cuestionado un gusto adquirido más que asumido, por más que tampoco le hubiese dado vital importancia al asunto, ya que tenía cosas más urgentes en las que ocupar su mente. Chicas, chicos, todos idiotas por igual, así que no debía ser un problema mayor optar por unas o los otros. Y aún así, ya resuelto aquel punto, dejaba una gran interrogante en el aire, y era el cómo no lo había notado antes.

Y ahí estaba lo complejo del asunto. Ahí estaba la gran duda, lo que le hacía querer olvidarse del asunto. Y era que poco a poco, sólo poco a poco aunque cada vez sumándose aquellos pocos, ya no sólo le llegaba a simpatizar el pelirrojo. Sino que comenzaba a importarle. Y eso era algo que había querido evitar a toda costa, involucrarse. Y no era por ser cerrado ni tímido, su carisma le había ganado el respeto de muchos, así como su cualidad innata de ser el líder. Sino que era por lo que vendría después. Porque cuando algo importa es difícil dejarlo atrás, vienen los recuerdos y te sientes atado. Y si había algo que odiaba más que cualquier cosa, más que los idiotas, más que tocaran su motocicleta, más que se metieran en su vida incluso, era perder su libertad. Lo único que podía decir, orgullosamente, que era totalmente suyo, junto a su motocicleta.

Se volvió a mirar a esta última, ya sin emitir ningún sonido ni vibrando a la expectativa de un nuevo viaje. Sólo ahí, como un objeto inanimado. Y a pesar que efectivamente lo era, había llegado a ser para él, en todos esos años, una compañera que no le fallaba, ni le criticaba. Sólo le apoyaba como fuera posible, pasando fríos y calores, lluvias torrenciales y momentos difíciles. Le hubiese gustado decir que había estado destinado a esa motocicleta, pero aquello sería pasarse de cursi. Y mientras miraba el paisaje pasar por sobre los bordes de madera de la carga del camión, pensó en sí, en ese caso, también habría estado destinado a ese viaje. Ojalá que no, porque luego de eso podría llegar a admitir…otras cosas no tan fáciles de pasar por alto.

Y para bien o para mal, aunque debía admitir que era una suerte interrumpir sus pensamientos que iban, una vez más, por caminos peligrosos, vio cómo el camión frenaba en una estación de servicio, por lo que tuvo apenas el tiempo suficiente para enderezarse en su sitio y acabarse el whisky antes de escuchar la compuerta trasera del camión abrirse para ver a un sonriente pelirrojo que le miraba con ánimos renovados. Aún no sabía cómo le había perdonado tan fácilmente tampoco, pero al fijar su vista seria en los ojos risueños y llenos de energía del guitarrista, sintió una extraña sensación, como de derretirse por dentro. Y casi contra su voluntad, curvó levemente los labios y le correspondió el gesto.

—Bueno…paramos un momento a echar gasolina, y el chofer dice que podemos ir a comer algo mientras tanto—le hizo una seña con la cabeza, estirándose un poco al haber estado todo el día conduciendo—. ¿Quieres algo?

—Voy para allá, yo soy el que tiene el dinero—le recordó el rubio, levantándose trabajosamente y bajando del camión con cuidado—. Además, tenemos que cuidar lo que gastamos…y conociéndote, tú no lo harás.

Matt asintió, dándole a entender que efectivamente no lo haría, mientras precedía al motociclista hacia la estación de servicio. Y por alguna razón, Mello sintió que había algo extraño en el ambiente. No precisamente incómodo, pero sí algo tenso. Y así lo comprobó cuando, ante los ojos de ambos, el hecho de que la vida para el resto de las personas continuaba sin importarles mucho los pequeños dramas personales se puso en evidencia, mientras las tiendas se teñían de rosa y las parejas caminaban tomadas de las manos por las calles. Y pocas ganas les quedaron de tomar un almuerzo.

—Hoy es…—musitó el rubio, renegando con la cabeza antes de dar media vuelta. Ante lo que el pelirrojo le tomó del brazo rápidamente, mirando hacia ambos lados como si estuviesen en medio de un ambiente hostil.

—Sí, es catorce…—musitó con un escalofrío. Linda había cortado con él de la peor forma posible dos días antes de la fecha más cursi del año, y él no se había dado por enterado hasta aquel momento. Casi como un golpe en el estómago se sintió aquella constatación. —. Pero no hay por qué…entrar en pánico o algo así.

—Yo no entro en pánico…—aclaró el motociclista, dándole un tirón a su brazo para liberarse del agarrón por parte del pelirrojo—. Odio esta fecha, ver cómo se compran a parejas de ingenuos para que gasten más de lo necesario. Es como…ver la estupidez humana en su máxima expresión. Es patético.

—vaya, y yo soy el que está deprimido—comentó el pelirrojo, alzando una ceja y volviendo a tomar su brazo—. Como sea, necesitamos comer, y no vamos a dejar que un par de cursilerías nos cierren el paso, ¿no? ¿O es que te acobardan las guirnaldas rosa?

Mello rodó los ojos sencillamente, volviendo a soltarse y sopesando las posibilidades con seriedad. Por si fuera poco, además, del consumismo en estado puro, estaba la exclusión social de los solteros. Y en aquel momento, dos solteros iban a introducirse en aquel mundillo de chocolates caros y parejas acarameladas. Dos solteros rechazados, por si fuera poco, y su caso era levemente más problemático que eso. Cambió el peso de pierna, tomando aire hondamente antes de aceptar lo inevitable. De alguna u otra manera, tendrían que alimentarse, sobre todo considerando que el pelirrojo era quien conducía. Debía mantenerle lo más sano posible para evitar cualquier incidente.

—bien, vamos a ello—suspiró finalmente, asintiendo. —pero luego seguimos adelante…preferentemente antes de que golpee a alguien.

El pelirrojo rió levemente, pensando que sólo aquel ex pandillero era capaz de decir algo así con tal naturalidad, mientras se abrían paso por las calles tranquilas y cálidas de Castro Valley en primavera, ignorando las parejas que paseaban por las calles y comían en los mejores restoranes.

Si olvidaban la fecha y lo que implicaba, la mañana era incluso agradable. No hacía demasiado calor ni demasiado frío, aunque si se mantenía mucho tiempo en la sombra Matt sentía los vellos en su brazo erizarse y un leve escalofrío. El ambiente, algo tenso, no estaba para entablar una conversación demasiado larga, aunque intercambiaban breves frases respecto a los locales y lo que podrían comer, así como el dinero que tenían y cómo hacerlo durar hasta Oakland, de dónde podría tocar el pelirrojo y cuánto dinero le sacarían ellos mismos a las parejas que pasaban por su lado ajenas a todo, tocando alguna cursilería que derritiera a las chicas y les ganara la simpatía de sus parejas al hacerlas un poco más volubles a sus encantos.

—De hecho, creo que es la mejor idea que podríamos tener—dijo el pelirrojo con seguridad, golpeando con el puño la palma de su mano—. Si nos conseguimos un local y montamos un espectáculo pequeño, podríamos ganar mucho y comer gratis. ¿Qué opinas? —miró con expectación a su acompañante, quien sencillamente se encogió de hombros con indiferencia.

—Como quieras, pero te equivocas en una palabra—precisó mientras se cruzaba de brazos—. No me incluyas. Tú eres el que monta los espectáculos y hace el ridículo en el escenario. No yo.

—ah por favor…es lo único que se me ocurre para comer más barato, aunque…—dudó un segundo, sonriendo levemente antes de proponerle la segunda opción— el plan B sería fingir ser pareja y usar alguno de los descuentos. Tú decides.

El aludido alzó una ceja, demorándose un momento antes de voltear a mirarle con sarcasmo. Solamente alguien como él podría decir tal idiotez de aquella forma tan simple—es broma ¿cierto? No quiero tener nada contigo, ya sea fingiendo o no…

—no seas tan grave…una vez dos amigos míos lo hicieron, hicieron escándalo hasta que les ofrecieron el menú especial más barato…—suspiró levemente, sonriendo aún y recordando mejores tiempos, además de cómo Nick y Dave se tomaban del brazo bastante tensos antes de entrar al restorán—. Comieron prácticamente gratis hasta que llegaron los postres…ahí el dueño del local empezó a sospechar y quería que demostraran que eran pareja. Escaparon, pero al menos estuvieron a punto de lograrlo.

— ¿y qué te hace pensar que soy remotamente parecido a los idiotas de tus amigos? —replicó duramente el rubio, rodando los ojos—. Ellos son igual de idiotas que tú mismo, no me extraña de ellos…pero ya deberías tenerlo claro. Yo no soy como tú.

—En parte, pero a veces sí—le contradijo el guitarrista, sonriéndole ampliamente—. Lo quieras o no, nos parecemos en algunas cosas…como en que los dos escapamos de casa antes de tiempo. Yo me fui a los diecisiete—le miró con alegría, encogiéndose de hombros mientras seguía caminando lado a lado con el rubio, esquivando un par de bancas y basureros del lado de la calle. El aludido, sin embargo, rodó los ojos una vez más y suspiró con resignación.

—Las circunstancias fueron distintas—precisó con hastío, cruzándose de brazos—. Tú probablemente fuiste de esos chicos rebeldes de buena familia que se robó algo de capital antes de irse. Yo sólo me fui, sin nada ni algún plan. Sólo no quería volver a Detroit nunca, ni menos a ese orfanato de mala muerte.

El aludido le miró un segundo, sorprendiéndose de aquello y demorándose un poco en replicar—pues…sólo dos cosas. Por dos años solamente he vivido del dinero que me deja mi guitarra y mi grupo, mis padres siempre me odiaron y yo a ellos…aunque la verdad no eran mis padres, me adoptaron a los siete.

Mello le devolvió la mirada, su rostro neutro por más que estuviese sorprendido en realidad. Al final, resultaba que no eran demasiado diferentes, ambos sin saber cómo era tener una familia propia, obligado a crecer de golpe en su caso, anhelando crecer en solitario en el del pelirrojo. Sin embargo, frunció el ceño rápidamente, volviendo a mirar el camino frente a él.

—Al menos ellos intentaron quererte, les resultara o no—le espetó, suspirando brevemente—. En ese lugar las cosas eran un poco más difíciles. Tú lo tenías todo para ti, yo lo compartía siempre con alguien más. Aunque no se atrevían a tener habitación conmigo, decían que era mala influencia y que le pasaban cosas malas a los que se la pasaban mucho conmigo. No es mentira del todo…—se encogió de hombros, sin darle demasiada importancia ni notar que en todo su relato, Matt no cesaba de mirarle con seriedad—. Los chicos que no me caían bien usualmente la pasaban bastante mal. Y a…una chica…no le fue muy bien después de involucrarse mucho conmigo. Supongo que es cosa del destino.

—esa chica… ¿es la rubia que nos encontramos de casualidad? —preguntó el pelirrojo con una leve sonrisa, ante lo que la faz relajada y neutra del motociclista se endureció de inmediato. —. No parecía irle muy mal, ni que te evitara. De hecho, parecía que tú la evitabas más a ella…

—No hables sobre lo que no tienes una idea, Matt—le advirtió el aludido, apartando la mirada—. Digamos que más de un par de veces tuvo que pagar fianza por mi causa. Y la dejé cuando me fui de Detroit.

— ¿sabes? Creo que más que sufrir por tu causa, esa rubia sufrió por tu culpa—contestó inmediatamente el pelirrojo, con expresión pensativa y ambas manos en los bolsillos—digo…si estaba contigo, creo que era porque te conocía y sabía lo que harías o no, y estaba dispuesta a aceptarlo. Pero te fuiste…creo que eso fue peor de lo que podrías haberla hecho pasar.

—Sé que es algo así como imposible para ti—comenzó el rubio, bufando ligeramente—, pero ¿podrías cerrar la boca sobre cosas acerca de las que no tienes una idea? Quedarías menos como un ignorante de esa forma. —dicho esto, guardó silencio, esta vez enfadándose. Matt podría decir muchas cosas acerca de él, pero no cuestionar sus decisiones. Él no sabía nada acerca de lo que hubo o no pasado entre él y Halle, por lo que derechamente no tenía el derecho de opinar al respecto. Sin embargo, el pelirrojo prosiguió con insistencia, como ya era usual.

—pero no parecía molesta ni herida cuando la vimos…de hecho se veía hasta feliz de volver a verte—miró al motociclista con una leve sonrisa, como animándole a pesar que su rostro no invitaba precisamente a hacerlo—. No deberías pensar sobre ella como algo que ya pasó y dejaste atrás, sino como un buen momento en tu vida…

— ¿Linda es un buen momento en tu vida? —le atacó directamente el rubio, ya cansado de la conversación y decidido a acabarla aunque alguien saliera herido. Pero Matt no pareció molestarse, aunque su rostro se ensombreció un segundo antes de volver a sonreír.

—En su momento lo fue—respondió algo melancólico—, sea lo que sea que pasó ahora, al menos siempre tengo el recuerdo de Seattle cuando éramos más pequeños y salíamos juntos. Sigue siendo agradable recordarlo, porque es como si la chica con la que nos encontramos ahora fuera otra. No duele tanto de esa forma.

El rubio pensó en contraatacar de forma desagradable, pero luego suspiró y cerró la boca que había abierto para dejar escapar un comentario hiriente. Alzó la vista, encontrándose con esos ojos verdes y risueños una vez más, apartando luego el rostro y apoyando una mano en el hombro del joven, dándole unas palmadas con un nuevo suspiro.

—Tú…no sabes lo que es sufrir o sentir dolor—dijo a media voz, sin mirar al guitarrista—. Y en cierta forma, me alegro de eso.

Matt sencillamente continuó sonriendo, encogiéndose levemente de hombros antes de responder. —ya te lo he dicho…si la hubiese pasado la mitad de mal que tú, no lo habría soportado.

—No lo dudo…—suspiró el motociclista a su vez, renegando con la cabeza hasta que sintió el brazo del pelirrojo pasando por sobre sus hombros, agitándole levemente y dándole leves palmadas en la espalda, abrazándole luego con una sola mano.

—por eso no tendrás problemas en acompañarme en el escenario hoy, ¿cierto? —preguntó al final, ante lo que el rubio volvió a enfadarse, apartando su brazo y alejándose unos pasos hacia el costado.

—pelirrojo imbécil.

— ¿Qué canciones conoces? —preguntó el guitarrista luego de una pausa, sonriente y de buen humor al parecer, en contraste notable con su acompañante, mientras afinaba su guitarra ahora. Se les hacía algo tarde, pero al parecer estaba lo suficientemente confiado en que acabarían antes de las tres de la tarde. El aludido bufó sencillamente, apartando la vista aún con resentimiento. —. Digo, Take It Easy es buena, pero no va con la fecha…

—No sé de canciones—le espetó el motociclista, frunciendo el ceño—. Ya te lo he dicho, y estoy en medio de todo esto en contra de mi voluntad.

—Suena como si te estuviese apuntando con un arma…—acabó con su instrumento, dejándolo a un lado y aún sonriéndole algo burlesco—. Relájate, en serio lo haces bien, sólo dime una canción media romántica y veré si la conozco…

—no sé de canciones—repitió Mello a su vez, al parecer realmente de mal humor—. Tú me obligaste a toda esta estupidez, tú te haces cargo.

—de acuerdo, aunque en ese caso tendrás que aprenderte la canción en lo que nos queda de tiempo…que es casi nada—el aludido se encogió de hombros, pensándolo un momento hasta recordar lo más rebuscado que pudiese ocurrírsele— ¿Qué tal Turn The Page, de Bob Seger?

El aludido solamente alzó una ceja, haciéndole saber claramente lo que pensaba de la canción que había escogido. El pelirrojo sencillamente continuó sonriendo, esperando al parecer alguna respuesta verbal. Y finalmente, Mello suspiró y chascó la lengua.

—De verdad…eres un pendejo manipulador—le espetó cortante, mirándole con frustración. El pelirrojo sólo se encogió de hombros. —. Bien, supongo que yo decido. ¿Conoces Poison? —Matt le dirigió una mirada de incredulidad, dejándole en claro que era una pregunta innecesaria. —. Pues eso, es tu turno ahora.

—Bien…—el guitarrista descolgó su guitarra del hombro, sujetándola con firmeza desde el mástil y comenzando con un rasgueo ligero y lento, marcando el compás dándole ocasionales golpes a la caja—. ¿Conoces esta?

El aludido guardó silencio un segundo, frunciendo el ceño mientras caminaba—creo… ¿Something to Believe In?

—Ni cerca…—replicó Matt, aguantando una risa baja al notar la mirada de advertencia que el rubio le dirigía en aquel momento—. Se llama Every Rose Has Its Thorn, es más o menos reciente y de seguro que gusta bastante…

—entonces quedamos en eso—acto seguido, Mello se encogió de hombros, sumiéndose en un mutismo ofendido. Todas esas malditas canciones se parecían, no era un error tan disparatado. El pelirrojo se dio un momento más para sonreír satisfecho, colocándose delante de su acompañante y continuando con el rasgueo mientras le daba la espalda al camino, mirando al rubio con una sonrisa reposada antes de comenzar a cantar.

— We both lie silently still in the dead of the night…—le señaló con la cabeza, indicando que debía seguirle en la letra. El rubio alzó una ceja, haciendo lo posible por ignorar a su entusiasta compañero. —. Although we both lie close together, we feel miles apart inside…

— Was it something I said or something I did, did my words not come out right…—replicó finalmente con voz grave el motociclista, encogiéndose de hombros—. Sí, la conozco y la he escuchado lo suficiente. No me voy a equivocar ni nada parecido. ¿Puedes dejar de hacer el ridículo?

—Though I tried not to hurt you, though I tried…—insistió el joven, renegando con la cabeza por toda respuesta y volviendo a sonreír. Finalmente el rubio soltó una risa reticente, sonriendo y rodando los ojos—. But I guess that's why they say…

—toda rosa tiene su espina, ¿cierto? —el rubio soltó una risa irónica, renegando con la cabeza—. Puro sentimentalismo barato… vamos a ganar bastante.

—Es posible…—concedió el aludido, asintiendo sin dejar de tocar la canción—. Pero siempre que piensas que las cosas no pueden ser más cursis que las películas, la vida te sorprende. La ficción siempre supera a la realidad Mello, no lo sabré yo—se encogió de hombros luego de eso, sin dejar de sonreír y tocar su guitarra. El rubio no se inmutó, manteniendo su gesto sarcástico.

—o yo Matt, te olvidas de quién ha cruzado todos y cada uno de los estados de este maldito país—respondió al final, tomando el mástil de la guitarra con brusquedad para que las cuerdas dejaran de sonar. El pelirrojo alzó las cejas con algo de tristeza, ante lo que el motociclista suspiró bruscamente—. Deja algo para el escenario al menos.

—de acuerdo…—cedió el joven, volviendo a colgarse su guitarra al hombro y sonriendo ligeramente antes de volver a ponerse lado a lado con el rubio, ambos buscando distraídamente un local en el cual tocar. Como en los viejos tiempos, intentando ignorar cualquier cosa que perturbara aquella atmósfera tranquila que ya a ambos se les hacía tan familiar, pero aún sin poder olvidar una enorme espina justo en medio de aquello que, de a poco, comenzaba a flotar por sobre esa superficie dura y fría que ambos se empeñaban, en mayor o menor grado, en demostrar.

**o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o**

Según Mello, el escenario no era lo suyo. Y en la vez escasa que tuvo la obligación de subirse a uno, no había hecho la mejor de las actuaciones. No es que quisiera cambiar aquello en esta oportunidad (de hecho, un instinto básico y persistente le instaba a salir pisando fuerte y que el pelirrojo se las arreglara como pudiese), pero el recuerdo de haber necesitado incluso consuelo aquella vez, aunque no lo hubiese pedido, le irritaba. Por ello, nada más sentir la mano del pelirrojo sobre su hombro confianzudamente, se volvió con brusquedad hacia ese par de ojos verdes, haciendo un gesto con la cabeza para ordenarle que la quitara de ahí. Y a pesar de que la obvia vacilación de Matt y la forma rápida en la que apartó su mano le hizo sentir vagamente mejor, aún quedaba el hecho de estar a un par de pasos de aquella tarima de madera escasamente elevada. Hecho que no aportaba a tranquilizarle en ninguna medida.

Miró a la gente reunida en frente, casi todos en parejas, charlando animadamente y echándole breves miradas de vez en cuando. Al menos, ellos no serían el centro de atención aquella vez. Algo que agradecerle al menos a esa estúpida fecha, pensó con amargura el rubio, mientras le daba un largo trago a una botella recientemente comprada.

—hey…—interrumpido en sus pensamientos, se volvió un segundo hacia donde el pelirrojo intentaba captar su atención, dejando la botella apoyada contra la pared—. Si no puedes manejarlo, no pasa nada. Puedo salir solo…

—Sí puedo manejarlo—le contradijo secamente el aludido, frunciendo el ceño con amargura y entornando levemente la mirada hacia el público. Claro que podía contra un grupo de acarameladas parejas, si era capaz de mandar a un séquito de enormes tipos en motocicleta. Aunque al menos eso último no le exigía tomar un micrófono y hacer el ridículo. Definitivamente, hacer cosas tan delicadas y sensibles como cantar no era lo suyo. No estaban en su sistema. Pero no por eso la situación podría más que él. Matt, por su parte, sencillamente asintió con un leve suspiro.

—De acuerdo…pero no te arrepientas luego—y antes que el motociclista pudiese responder, le tomó del brazo y le condujo hacia el escenario, subiendo a la tarima con el rubio pegado a sus pasos. Sin embargo, este de un tirón se soltó del joven, mirándole con mala cara y señalándole como toda advertencia.

—No vuelvas…a hacer eso—le espetó con brusquedad, echándole breves miradas algo intranquilas a la multitud que les miraba levemente interesada. El aludido se contuvo de rodar los ojos, asintiendo.

—Sólo ve ahí—le señaló el frente del escenario, en donde había un micrófono solitario justo en medio. Y a Mello le hubiese encantado decir que no se estremeció al verlo.

—Iré cuando yo lo quiera—dijo en tono amenazante, dándole la espalda luego y avanzando con orgullo hacia delante y sin notar la ligera risa burlona del guitarrista, quien tomó posiciones en su acostumbrado banco de bar, colocando su instrumento sobre las piernas.

El motociclista, por su parte, sujetó con fuerza el micrófono en su mano, mirando casi desafiante al público que no se decidía a prestarle atención. Respiró hondo, abriendo la boca para decir algo pero trabándose a mitad de camino, tragando saliva y frunciendo el ceño. Volvió a intentarlo, gruñendo para sus adentros por ser tan cobarde con las grandes multitudes cuando de escenarios se trataba. Cuando estaba a su mismo nivel y su comportamiento estaba dentro de lo que cabía esperar, le daba igual estar frente a mil personas o sólo una. Pero cuando estaba por sobre, físicamente hablando, y atrayendo las miradas de todos aquellos desconocidos que sencillamente le veían como uno más, le incomodaba. Definitivamente, era más fácil tratar con gente que le consideraba superior en algún ámbito en el cual él mismo se sabía superior.

Finalmente, sin embargo, Matt se adelantó un par de pasos para salvar la situación, tomando el micrófono de las manos del joven motociclista y hablando a través de él cuando aún dicho joven no había tenido tiempo de sorprenderse.

—pues…vinimos a tocar algo…ya saben, feliz día de los enamorados y esas cosas—se encogió de hombros, dejando el micrófono en su lugar e ignorando la mueca molesta del rubio mientras se devolvía tranquilamente a su lugar. Mello se volvió hacia el público algo avergonzado, sin sorprenderse de las leves risas que se escuchaban desde su lugar.

—Como sea…aquí les va—espetó apartando la vista, escuchando cómo el pelirrojo le daba el inicio a la canción con aquel tranquilo rasgueo. Dudó un segundo de más, pensando en arrepentirse hasta notar que ya no era tiempo para aquello. Y ya debía comenzar a cantar y acabar con todo eso…—. We both lie silently still in the dead of the night. Although we both lie close together, we feel miles apart inside…

Una vez más, notó que una vez comenzado, aquel martirio no era tan difícil. Probablemente podría hacerlo, pensaba con nerviosismo, mientras aún miraba hacia ambos lados de vez en cuando, encontrándose con cada vez más rostros vueltos hacia ellos. Parejas por todas partes. Quizá pensaran cosas raras de ellos. Sin ningún fundamento. Porque entre ambos no ocurría nada, eso por descontado. Y que hubiese habido un par de incidentes antes no demostraba nada más que el poder de convencimiento de varias botellas de whisky vacías. Porque desde hacía mucho que ya no tenía esos clásicos síntomas del enamoramiento, habiéndose hecho inmune a ellos luego de tener que pensar en tantas cosas más importantes en su vida, de prioridad más alta.

Y a veces era verdad aquello que le solía recordar cierta joven en Detroit, que se olvidaba que era apenas un joven idealista y algo torpe que aún debería vivir con sus padres y acabar alguna carrera profesional. Se había saltado un par de etapas, eso no podía negarlo…

En cuanto a Matt, sencillamente observaba a su motociclista amargado cantando una canción de enamorados, de sentimientos, de pérdidas y corazones rotos. Nada más extraño que aquello. Una vez llegados al coro logró espabilar y apoyar con un par de frases bien recitadas, rellenando los espacios que dejaba la voz grave e inexperta de su compañero, pero usualmente se mantenía tocando su preciado instrumento, pensando. A diferencia de aquella vez, en Winslow, apenas había contacto entre ambos, ya no parecían tan cercanos. Y por un segundo pudo echarse toda la culpa, recordando cierta discusión que había dejado una brecha abierta en su amistad, antes tan bien encaminada.

Quizá no era tan ajeno a ese joven solitario un tema de corazones rotos. Más que por el sentimentalismo propio de un día como San Valentín, por la soledad que causa el saberse solo. Apenas hacía unos días lo había entendido, cómo se sentía que te pisotearan sin poder entender el por qué. ¿Era esa la razón por la que Mello, el mismo motociclista orgulloso que casi barre el piso con él en una pelea callejera, había acabado peor que un perro apaleado? Quizá, tal y como pensaba antes de aquella vez en la que se habían dicho más bien poco, pero que tanto habían comprendido el uno del otro, efectivamente había un corazón debajo de esa chaqueta de cuero. Y recordó que Mello era humano, que tenía sentimientos y que podía sentir dolor. Quizá tenía un orgullo enorme, pero las heridas que no sangran a veces son las peores. Y al alzar la vista, volvió a ver a ese joven, hosco aunque inteligente, increíblemente pesado pero curiosamente amable, al que había decidido ofrecer su amistad aunque no quisiera aceptarla.

— Though it's been a while now, I can still feel so much pain…—el rubio continuaba invariable, inflexible, cantando de memoria y alzando la vista de vez en cuando como si recitara. Aún se sentía incómodo, aunque con resignación se había entregado al sencillo hecho de que ya estaba sentado frente a muchos idiotas que querían verle cantar—. Like a knife that cuts you the wound heals, but the scar, that scar will remain…

Una pausa para su voz, que aprovechó para tomar aire y suspirar levemente. Se estiró en la silla, sin miedo a parecer desinteresado, ya que sencillamente lo estaba, esta vez era puro compromiso y hambre lo que le llevaba a sentarse en aquel escenario y hacer de vocalista. Sin embargo, por un segundo, el que tomó mover su cabeza para acomodar aquel flequillo que ya iba por debajo de la línea de sus ojos para poder ver, logró divisar al pelirrojo a su lado, ligeramente por detrás, pero básicamente justo a un costado. Sonreía, apenas una ligera curvatura en sus labios, aunque llevaba mucho del entusiasmo de los primeros días. Era como una invitación a comenzar de nuevo, a que dejaran definitivamente lo malo atrás y se olvidaran del asunto. Una sugerencia, si se podía definir de aquella manera, muy Matt. Y por aquella vez, no pudo devolverle la sonrisa, o al menos no una sincera.

— I know I could save a love that night, if I'd known what to say. Instead of makin' love...We both…made our separate ways—continuó cantando implacable, frío ahora. Quizá se notó en su rostro, o en su porte, ya no tan relajado, sino que tenso en su taburete. Sus ojos se entornaron levemente, dejando un par de rendijas de aquel color tan suyo que se entreveían a través de los mechones rubios que cubrían la parte superior de su rostro.

Ahora volvía a hacer aquello…como si no fuera suficiente continuar con el trato. A pesar que era un incondicional candidato a dejar el pasado atrás, ya que poco podía hacerse respecto a un acto ya acabado, era incapaz de hacerlo cuando estas cosas tenían que ver con una ofensa hecha personalmente a su orgullo. Quizá no con esas palabras, pero le había llamado mentiroso. Y no era una cuestión de confianzas, o un capricho de su sentimentalismo herido, o al menos no principalmente. Era una cuestión de honor, que había sido puesto en duda. Una ofensa muy grave para alguien como él, que podría ser muchas cosas, borracho, pandillero, mala influencia, ladrón ocasional, matón de primera, asesino parcial…y aunque fuera un prontuario horroroso, lo único que no entraba en él eran las palabras "mentiroso" y "desleal".

—I guess every rose has its thorn…just like every night has its dawn. Just like every cowboy…sings his sad, sad song. Every rose has its thorn…—suspiró aliviado al terminar al fin aquella maldita canción, jurándose no volver a escuchar Poison por algún tiempo. Se enderezó aún más en su asiento cuando los aplausos entusiastas acompañaron a las notas finales, haciendo un parco gesto con la cabeza antes de levantarse y volverse hacia Matt. Este aún le miraba, y es más, tenía la desagradable sensación que no había cesado de hacerlo desde que le había negado una sonrisa—. Vámonos de aquí quieres…este sitio me está estresando, y ya es tarde.

—de acuerdo…—respondió el pelirrojo, parpadeando un par de veces mientras le miraba. De nuevo con ese aire de infante crecido que tanto le caracterizaba. Sin querer admitirse a sí mismo que removía algo muy en su interior, sintiendo de nuevo esa curiosa sensación de escurrirse por dentro, hizo una mueca en dirección al pelirrojo acompañado de un gesto de cabeza para indicarle que avanzara. Había que cobrar dinero, comprar almuerzo y seguir el viaje. Y por suerte, mientras meditaba un poco más acerca de ese curioso resentimiento desatado de a poco contra su único compañero de viaje en prácticamente toda su vida, sería Matt quien se ocuparía de conducir, al menos hasta que se ocultara el sol.

**o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o**

Mientras todo pasaba a gran velocidad, y definitivamente sin preocuparse a cerca de nada que tuviese que ver con el camino, el rubio sencillamente dejó caer la cabeza contra su pecho cruzándose de brazos, no durmiendo, ya que escuchaba el sonido del viento por sobre su cabeza, así como sentía sus cabellos ondear alrededor de su rostro sin control alguno, pero cerca de ello. De vez en cuando, alzaba la vista para contemplar el triste espectáculo de su motocicleta, arrodillándose a su lado un par de veces para examinar que todo el resto se encontrara bien. Los tubos cromados estaban algo magullados y arañados, así como las brillantes tapas de los neumáticos, pero todo funcionaba perfectamente hasta donde podía recordar. Irónicamente, la Knuckehead estaba en perfecto estado fuera de aquel agujero en el tanque de gasolina, que por poco les había hecho estallar en mil pedazos, eso lo sabía de sobra. Aunque quizá habría preferido eso a tener que arrastrar su cadáver por toda la carretera sin posibilidad de una reparación efectiva.

No lo había notado, ni siquiera por el menguante resplandor de los tubos de su motocicleta en una de sus inspecciones, pero el sol iba tiñendo los campos de rojo y dorado como era su costumbre, aclarando el cielo un momento antes de que este se tornara transparente y oscuro, dejando ver el resplandor de las estrellas. Sencillamente sus ojos se adecuaron de a poco a la luminosidad decreciente, permitiéndole continuar con su escrutinio hasta la detención repentina del camión.

Escuchó la puerta del conductor abrirse y cerrarse con estrépito, una vez más Matt estaba emocionado de haber conducido. Eso se le hacía realmente patético….a la vez que lograba hacerle reír en voz baja. Acarició el manubrio una vez más antes de volver a apoyarse contra la pared, sobre todo al oír la compuerta trasera caer con fuerza y una maldición ahogada, dando paso a un pelirrojo curiosamente cauteloso a la hora de cerrar la compuerta, como si esta casi le hubiese caído encima. Aún llevaba su guitarra al hombro, y pasado el primer susto recuperó parcialmente su alegría, a juzgar por la sonrisa que no tardó en reemplazar su conmoción.

—El claxon…es genial—comentó con una sonrisa cómplice, como un chico que descubre algo prohibido. El rubio asintió con sequedad, sacando una de sus nuevas botellas de whisky barato y dándole un largo sorbo, preguntándose por qué se había extrañado al escuchar dicha bocina sonar sin interrupciones durante minutos.

El pelirrojo se veía demasiado extasiado como para reparar en que no estaba de ánimos para nada, así que se sentó a su lado aún sonriente, dejando su instrumento a un lado mientras sacaba una cajetilla de cigarros. Era la primera vez que le veía fumar en un tiempo, pensó el rubio vagamente, mientras miraba sus dedos ágiles sacar el encendedor y encendiéndolo con sólo una mano para seguir sujetando el cigarrillo.

— ¿cómo se pasa aquí atrás? —preguntó el guitarrista con inconsciencia, resoplando para expulsar el humo de cigarro. El rubio bufó levemente, agitando una mano para disipar el humo que, a causa del viento, iba en su dirección ahora que el camión reanudaba la marcha.

—Fantástico—le espetó con marcado sarcasmo, ante lo que Matt le miró en forma breve antes de volverse hacia la motocicleta frente a ambos.

—Ah…ya veo—dejó el silencio extenderse un poco más, notando que ya era evidente que Mello estaba enojado. Por alguna razón— ¿Por qué estás enojado? ¿Hice algo mal?

—No, no has hecho nada mal—había algo extraño en su voz, no sarcasmo esta vez, aunque escupía las palabras con brutalidad, como si las odiara. Y Matt cada vez entendía menos.

—entonces… ¿es por la Harley? Digo…a mí también me afectó que…

—no, no es por la estúpida Harley—volvió a espetarle, sintiendo una punzada de remordimiento por haberla llamado estúpida, siendo que no lo merecía. Los únicos estúpidos en aquel compartimiento eran Matt…y él mismo.

—pues…si no quieres decirme, está bien…pero no me metas a mí en esto—pidió el pelirrojo finalmente, apartando la vista mientras fruncía el ceño. Si esperaba que entendiera su lenguaje cifrado, entonces estaba totalmente loco. No había forma de entenderle, siendo que las únicas palabras que parecían salir de su boca eran "no" y alguna grosería. Con ese vocabulario, realmente no podía quejarse si la gente no lo comprendía.

Sin embargo, lo que definitivamente no se esperaba era un puñetazo en el brazo. Fuerte, certero y con toda intención. Se sobresaltó y lanzó un quejido, frotándose el lugar del impacto y mirando con reproche al motociclista, quien al parecer se contenía de abalanzarse encima, a juzgar por su mandíbula apretada con aire asesino. Abrió los ojos de par en par, asustado como aquella vez en la carretera cuando le había visto perder el control completamente y reconociendo esa furia levemente maníaca que le poseía de vez en cuando. Quiso arrastrarse lejos, pero la lluvia de recriminaciones le atrapó cuando aún no había decidido qué hacer para protegerse.

— ¡maldita sea…! ¡Tú eres mi problema, estúpido! —vociferó con verdadero enojo, golpeando la pared del camión con el puño cerrado. Y Matt agradeció el haberse movido unos cuantos centímetros hacia el costado tras el primer golpe— ¡tú…que no haces nada! ¡Tú que eres sólo un pendejo idiota! ¡Que te apareces de la nada y haces que pierda el rumbo, pero no tienes la culpa de nada! ¡Maldita sea! ¡¿Podrías ser acaso más estúpido?

El guitarrista aprovechó la pausa, en la que el rubio tomaba aire con la respiración agitada, para tomar su amado instrumento y resguardarlo a su lado, ya que estaba casi seguro que Mello acabaría por tomarlo y romperlo si continuaba así. Le miró aún espantado, apenas entendiendo.

—oye…Mello…tranquilo—pidió en voz baja, acercándose mientras le mostraba las palmas de sus manos vacías para demostrarle que iba en son de paz—. No te estoy entendiendo…

—¡pues no me extraña! —volvió a gritar el aludido, tomando la botella semivacía y arrojándola por sobre el borde del compartimiento, logrando que Matt volviera a retroceder— ¡eres sólo un estúpido! ¡Un pendejo, un maldito pendejo estúpido! ¡Mierda, eres apenas un crío que salió a la carretera un día y no tiene una puta idea de cómo volver a casa!

— ¡puede ser pero…!—intentó refrenarle el insultado, pero el rubio al parecer no se detendría hasta acabar con lo que tenía que decir, volviéndose hacia él ahora con su mirada peligrosa y enseñándole los dientes.

—Mi tranquilidad…mi soledad…todo era mío…pero llegas tú y ya no es mío, es "nuestro", nuestro viaje, nuestro trato, nuestro dinero…—enumeró con los dientes apretados, señalándole acusadoramente—. Ahora no tengo motocicleta, no tengo dónde volver, y ¡no tengo una puta idea de lo que estoy diciendo! —en aquel punto Matt habría querido darle la razón, pero juzgó mejor guardar silencio y esperar a que acabara. — ¡he estado calmado, actuando como el maduro de por aquí! ¡Todo por un maldito idiota hijo de perra y su maldita guitarra! ¡Y sí, me refiero a ti! ¡Esa perra que vino y se fue, intentando ligarme! ¡Jamás me había interesado una mujer desde que me fui de Detroit! ¡Y esa perra no fue la excepción! ¡Mentiroso, ja! ¡Hubiese sido impagable ver tu cara de imbécil cuando te restriegan la verdad en la cara! ¡Pero no pude hacerlo y no sé por qué!

Por momentos parecía más desesperado que rabioso, aunque el hecho que apretara los puños y golpeara el suelo no le hacían ver para nada como merecedor de contención. Y aunque Matt aún no sabía qué pensar, comenzaba lentamente a comprender. Y del miedo, poco a poco, su cara viró a la sorpresa.

—tú…te merecías algo grande, que te volara los dientes o qué se yo. Eso es lo que le hago a la gente que me hace enfadar, que no respeta mi espacio, eso era lo que hacía siempre, desde que era apenas un crío. Pero tú no me hacías enfadar, ¡no lo hacías! ¡Tenía motivos para odiarte, pero no lo hacía! ¡No te odio! ¡No me desagradas! ¡Por más que intente ignorarlo, siempre sé que eres otro pendejo ignorante más que le pasan por encima cuando se les da la puta gana! Y lo sé porque…yo fui así antes…—se dio un momento para calmarse, respirando agitadamente y pasando una mano por su cabello, tragando saliva antes de proseguir algo más pausado—. Nunca dejes que te cambien, eso dije…porque yo lo hice, y es un martirio. Y tú…te resistes a hacerlo, por más que te golpee la vida con toda la fuerza. Te doblas…pero no te quiebras. ¿Qué mierda eres…? Al final…eres todo lo que yo no soy. Eso eres, Mail Jeevas.

Y lentamente, Mail Jeevas logró ver todo con claridad. La respuesta más obvia, más evidente, aunque más difícil de aceptar, era la correcta. Porque en todo ese tiempo no se había equivocado respecto a Mello, aunque no había visto la verdad al completo. No sólo tenía sentimientos como todo ser humano normal, sino que extrañaba demostrarlo. Ser un chico, vivir un poco más, pensar un poco menos. No era que él le desagradara…era que le envidiaba. Apenas podía creerlo, pero así era. Aquel que tanto había admirado por su fortaleza, envidiaba su debilidad.

—Pues…eres realmente idiota—pensó en voz alta, atrayendo la mirada furibunda del motociclista hacia sí, ante lo que decidió explicarse apresuradamente—. No, antes que me golpees… ¿en serio te gustaría ser un pendejo que no sabe lo que hace? ¿Que no entiende cuando le dicen que no? ¿Te gustaría esforzarte por una causa inútil porque crees que tienes esperanzas? Pues te lo dice un pendejo: no es lindo.

—Es mejor jugar todas tus fichas cuando crees que vas a ganar, a no apostar ninguna por miedo a perder—contraatacó agudamente el motociclista, rebuscando su whisky sin recordar que no lo llevaba encima.

— ¡lo tuyo no es miedo…! En serio Mello, esto es estúpido…

—Sí que es estúpido—le espetó el rubio cortantemente, volviendo a mirarle directamente a los ojos. Matt, que se había acercado para continuar discutiendo, se quedó quieto en su sitio, sujetando el mástil de su guitarra mientras se apoyaba con una mano en el suelo del camión—. No voy a discutir qué vida es peor, aunque te advierto que tienes todas las de perder. Sea como sea, esto no se va a convertir en una charla emotiva en donde te comente la triste historia de mi vida, tú eres quien hace eso. Así que deja de discutirme y quédate con lo que escuchaste.

Luego de un breve silencio, en el cual el pelirrojo le contempló con seriedad, el motociclista suspiró. Una vez más, al haber sido demasiado tajante, volvía a mirarle de aquella manera desdeñosa aunque menos fría que su expresión habitual. Era tan evidente…que aún se extrañaba de no haberlo notado antes. Cómo su rostro dejaba de ser duro por un momento mientras se miraban.

—Duerme, ¿quieres? Mañana tienes nuestra vida en tus manos o algo así—se encogió de hombros, apartando la vista y fijándola en su motocicleta de momento. No había muchos objetos de interés en aquel lugar, además de su vehículo muerto y el pelirrojo a su lado.

—Mello…—el aludido se volvió con indiferencia, aunque poco tiempo pudo observar a quien le llamaba. Inmediatamente dejó sus ojos cerrarse, frunciendo el ceño y haciendo una mueca de disconformidad, aunque no intentó apartarse de la suave presión que los labios del guitarrista ejercían sobre los suyos. Extrañado, apenas logró responder en los últimos segundos, antes que Matt se apartara de golpe y volviera a sentarse con la espalda pegada a la pared del compartimiento, con la vista gacha y frunciendo el ceño a su vez. Y si no se equivocaba, aunque esperaba hacerlo mientras se reacomodaba de la misma forma, con ambas mejillas ligeramente encendidas.

—Dije que durmieras—le espetó finalmente, abrazándose las rodillas y mirando directamente hacia los tubos cromados de su motocicleta.

—Eso haré…—replicó a su vez el pelirrojo, hablando con un deje brusco y contemplando también el vehículo muerto. Casi como si un homenaje quisieran rendirle. Lo que fuera antes de volver a mirarse y ceder ante la tentación de besarse nuevamente.

Aunque cuando ya su mente amenazaba con desconectarse, el motociclista sintió una presión en sus hombros. Creía haberla sentido antes, el mismo peso y la misma forma suave aunque torpe de atraerle. No dijo una palabra, ni tampoco Matt la dijo. No había nada acerca de lo que hablar, ya que cualquier tema sonaría a obvio para cualquiera de los dos.

* * *

_...qué tal? :)_

_Muy personal: de los dos besos del chap, mi favorito es el último. Aunque el anterior es más "rico" *-*U, este tiene mucho mayor significado. Coméntenme cuál fue su favorito en los maravillosos, fantabulosos etc etc..._

_Reviews!_

**o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o**

_**lOllita lempIka**_

_Hola!_

_D;...lo siento TT-TT pero esta vez tengo excusa: gmail no me ha estado colocando algunas etiquetas en los mails por alguna razón o_ó no debería, porque así es como se me saltan reviews...pero aún así lo siento TT_TT_

_sobre la pobre Knuckehead Chopper...pues yo casi lloro mientras escribía cómo daba sus últimos respiros u_u mi pobre nena...pero ya que aún la llevan, algo debe pasar con ella no? 8) y sí...las Harley Davidson son el M&M de las motos(?), sexys, bellas, funcionales y lo mejor es ver muchas juntas(?)_

_el pobre Matt...sí...pobre pendejo T-T tan weón que nos salió, pero tan condenadamente adorable...aún así, lo mejor es que le tocara ser algo patético a él también, luego lo encontraría muy barsa intentando hablar con normalidad con Mello luego de tenerle bastante mal...es parte del equilibrio de la historia supongo o.o y además...el pequeño y lindo Mihael no habría aceptado por nada del mundo dormir en la misma cama-pero-no-juntos con Matt de otra forma xD_

_continuaré este fic incluso aunque me maten...mi alma perturbada volverá para acabarlo xD no ya en serio, me casé realmente con este fic y le dedico casi el 100% de mi tiempo libre, así que espero terminarlo pronto. Y sobre MP...puess...se me atrasó bastante, sobre todo por lo complicada que se viene esta historia de aquí en adelante, así que la dejé stand-by. Eso sí, la acabaré también._

_ok, nos leemos pronto y que ande bien!_

_Adieu!_

_**Samantha-Kheel**_

_Hola!_

_*u* me alegro que le alegre! ojalá que este chap la alegre también :3_

_bueno, Matt aún no entiende, pero al menos sabe que Linda ya no le quiere x'D pobre pendejo torpe no? Pero bueno, ya se dará cuenta de lo que tiene en frente...el muy idiota parece apreciar lo que tiene sólo cuando se le va no?_

_Mello...mi consentido xD...que no sabe cómo manejar sus relaciones interpersonales. Me alegra que te guste xD y sí, Matt es al menos lo suficientemente valioso como para intentar...INTENTAR al menos...consolarle xD_

_omg...gracias :D me alegra que te haya gustado la escena de Yesterday, tenía otra carga emocional que las anteriores, y es diferente también de esta porque el objetivo era diferente, así como el punto de interés. Como sea -se dio cuenta que se fue por las ramas hablando sola(?)-, muchas gracias por el comentario!_

_D;...N-NO ES MI CULPA...esto iba a pasar en algún momento...pero dejame decirte algo o.o...No la han desechado, cierto? y en ese caso...mejor no digo más xD. Y en la cama...lo siento pero a pesar de que todos quieren imaginarse cosas, no pasó nada. Queda como el fanfic del fanfic...xD_

_Bueno, que andes bien y un beso para ti también *3* nos estamos leyendo!_

_Adieu!_

_**kajasame**_

_Hola!_

_ps muchísimas gracias :D me encanta que te encante y tal *3* y es verdad...Linda apresuró un poco las cosas, puede haber hecho cosas malas también, pero logró que los chicos se dieran cuenta antes...fue como restregarles la verdad en la cara en forma cruel *-*U_

_uee~ me alegro que te guste, es que esas escenas son mi debilidad...y me gusta que la gente logre imaginárselos también :D me alegra haberlo conseguido!_

_bueno, el siguiente es mi chap favorito...junto con otro más que viene más adelante...qué va, todos estos chaps me gustan de acá al último xD, así que espero que salgan un poco más rápido, aunque mi famosa PSU me lo tiene un poco difícil e_é_

_bueno, ande bien y nos estamos leyendo ;)_

_Adieu!_

_**Hoshii Eater**_

_Hola!_

_omg, hermanos Hitachiin xD bueno, a uste también se la quiere :) y sí, de ese tipo de amor que...al que te referías y tal *-*U_

_xDDD uyy me imagino la escena y muero xD pero lamentablemente, Mello no es de los que se mueven en la noche...bueno sí, de hecho sí lo es o_ó pero es de los que se despiertan primero, así que cualquier cosa quedó rápidamente oculta~..._

_*u* me alegra ser una Kami...desearía tener poderes eso sí ._. eso sería realmente awesome...pero bueno xD Y oh sí! los clubes :D aún no los hago...pero creo que podría hacer un grupo en face *-* sé que hay muchos que piensan como nosotras xDDDD_

_Oh bueno, sus vidas mejorarán, te lo aseguro...pero no diré nada, ya que queda muy poco y cualquier cosa que diga puede ser utilizada en mi contra =3= Kami muere pollo...y sobre el lemon...pues claro que habrá o_ó incluso yo lo estoy esperando con mala cara xD_

_yay! muchas gracias por review, y se me cuida *-* ande bien y tal_

_Adieu!_

_**Sofy**_

_Hola!_

_HEY HEY QUE NO ES MI CULPA D;...así iba la historia, recuerde que las users no tenemos la culpa, es el destino...y eso cuenta para fanfiction también *-*U y uste NO spoileree D: que ser amiga de la autora tiene beneficios pero también responsabilidades(?)_

_awww Matt (y probablemente Matty, aunque eso no se vio 8) -se hace la loca too-) sí se puso mamón...y es una cosa bella cuando llora el pendejo rico xD pero tú y yo sabemos que el pequeño y lindo Matt es un mamón cuando quiere, de alguna parte salió la parte emotiva de los mellizos(?) xDDDDDDD y oiga! así que una máquina de placer *-* Im Awesome, esa es la única declaración que voy a dar xD_

_xDDDDD sabía, SABÍA que esa parte iba a ejercitar la imaginación de todo el mundo presente y no presente de la vida(?), y claro, tiene todo el derecho a imaginar lo que quiera, con ciertas restricciones claro, porque te anuncio que Mello sigue siendo el motociclista virgen(?)...Y creo que además de su trasero(?) sus beshitos son mágicos *3* todos a darle beshitos a Mello y de paso correr mano(?) para cumplir toditos sus deseos xD_

_Si Matt frotara su trasero...ps...claro que la moto se arreglaría *-* pero Matt perdería ambas manos xDDDD eso te lo aseguro...Mello ya se las habría arrancado de un tirón, tan finito que es él(?)_

_awww una vez más uste me pone mamona como Nike cuando canta serenatas *u* encontré una nueva, ya sabrá cual es(?). Y ya dije que no daré más declaraciones sobre lo orgásmica o no que puedo ser xDDDD eso sólo lo sabe Niko(?) a través de Mihk claro(?) y siga escribiendo...hágalo...encuentre su sonrisa escritoril *-* xDDDD_

_-espera con una sonrisa idiotita- :) hoy ando Nike, ando muy weona y tal y eso no viene a nada así que ande bien y esas cosas *3*_

_Adieu!_

_PD: NIKOOO! TT-TT he andado emo como no te imaginas..._

_**darklover71**_

_Hola!_

_A mi, en lo personal, me gusta Mello de arriba a abajo, de izquierda a derecha y de todos los ángulos posibles y todos los lados visibles o invisibles *-* sencillamente lo amo xD_

_:D yay! me alegra que te gusten, también son de mis grupos favoritos pero no superan a Mötley Crüe en mi corazón *-* y Matt...una cosa xD quien no querría abrazarlo no? Y claro que compartirán cama más seguido *3* pero aún no sé cómo ni con qué excusa xD._

_la moto...ah~ que dolor del alma fue acabar con la vida de una Harley Davidson TT-TT nadie lo siente más que yo...y bueno, es verdad, en algún momento debían llegar a San Francisco después de todo...y cada vez falta menos, Oakland está a sólo un puente de distancia de San Francisco..._

_jajajaja xD la próxima ve, tómales una foto y diles que sean muy felices de mi parte xD_

_bueno, últimamente he andado corta de inspiración para oneshots, pero de a poco se vuelve al ritmo habitual...sobre todo considerando que estoy en un proyecto medio loco con dos amigas. A ver si sale luego! *-*_

_a saber lo que te imaginabas xD ojalá que haya pasado o que pase pronto *-* que ande bien y nos estamos leyendo_

_Adieu!_

_**kurenai95**_

_Hola!_

_no te culpo, no te culpo D: yo también amo a esa moto...al punto que quiero comprarme una. Lástima que sean tan absurdamente caras x'D_

_Al fin no estoy emo! :D ahora vendrá la felicidad y las cosas más interesantes :B, sobre todo volver un poco al principio...pero con un enfoque ligeramente diferente ;)_

_y ya son 23! o_o me da trauma y felicidad al mismo tiempo xD nunca pensé llegar a este número...pero ya ves, acá siguiendo la historia y esperando acabarla de buena forma :)_

_bueno! nos estamos leyendo luego :D ande bien_

_Adieu!_

_**Fwinkz**_

_Hola!_

_rico Matt xD usualmente a los pendejos les pasan cosas malas no? demasiada ingenuidad no es muy buena estos días ni a esa edad...y Mello, el señor "soy frío como una roca" claro que no tiene idea acerca de cómo actuar para consolar a alguien xD_

_bueno, intentaremos que el orgullo no mate a Mello hasta un par de años más no? no quiero que se nos muera el rusio Dx no esta vez(?), y claro que se acostará con Matt...si no son capaces de compartir siquiera una cama jamás serán capaces de otras cosas 8)_

_la moto D: ...creo que hacía tiempo que no estaba al borde de llorar mientras escribía algo xD Según parece todos amabamos a esa preciosura...Mello por sobre todas las cosas ._. sí, probablemente siente como si hubiese perdido el brazo o algo así, pero al menos aún la conserva...y no! aún falta para el final xD Siete capítulos si nada cambia._

_omg! seguimos con las aventuras del ipod ochentero :D_

_ps sí...ya vamos entrando en edad D: dentro de nada seremos adultas responsables o algo así D:! NIEN!_

_cuidado con los profes, son despiadados con los pobres audífonos/celulares/ipods D: los quitan y no siempre los devuelven..._

_ok, siga escuchando música y ojalá nos leamos luego xD ande bien_

_Adieu!_

_**Shinigami.G**_

_Hola!_

_:D yay! si las lectoras están felices, Kami está feliz :) este también salió pronto...no mucho pero algo..._

_jajajaja xD pues desde ahora compartirán cama seguido creo...si nada sale mal y no vuelven a pelearse, u otras cosas menos negativas..._

_pobre Matt, pero le pasa por pendejo xD Sentí una especie de placer malvado al hacerlo sufrir un poco...después de todo, le tocaba *-*U_

_Genial que te guste la música! es bueno encontrar gente con buen gusto acá en está época de Justin Beaver o como se escriba x'D_

_los musos han andado algo flojos, pero productivos :D gracias por los buenos deseos_

_ande bien uste también :) y nos estamos leyendo_

_Adieu!_

_PD: TODOS...amabamos a esa hermosa y bellísima moto TT-TT pero ya las cosas se solucionarán...ya verán cómo o.o_

_**Queicco**_

_Hola!_

_como me gustan ellos por separado y juntos y revueltos...tienen ambos un algo especial que los hace realmente irresistibles, bishonens en toda regla xD Y por supuesto, con una cama de por medio ese efecto se multiplica por muchos números *-*_

_jajajaja bueno, no sé si haya mucho drama de ahora en adelante, pero la vida es una montaña rusa, y tal y como hay felicidad hay algo de tristeza...chan o.o_

_omg pero qué buen gusto para la música! en serio, gracias a esta historia me he dado cuenta que no toda la juventud está perdida en cuanto a música TTuTT_

_ps acá le lleva otro chap, ojalá que le guste :D ande bien y nos leemos luego_

_Adieu!_

_**MXM's Holic**_

_Hola!_

_wow, en verdad...fanfiction anda un poco raro estos días ._. se demora demasiado en enviar notificaciones y no deja hacer algunas cosas...pero supongo que ya se arreglará. Siempre lo hace al final xD_

_Linda...es historia antigua. Allá ella se fue a vivir su vida, pero dejó marca...sobre todo en el pobre Matt xD Y ya ves cómo se nos pone triste el chico, y cómo Mello se nos impacienta por esto...pobres ambos la verdad xD Que bien que te haya gustado la escena de Yesterday! Hacía un tiempo que quería meter al cuarteto de Liverpool y espero haberlo hecho bien :)_

_Bueno, acá hay más beshos *3* dos en concreto si no se me escapa ninguno...y cuidado con los saltos, me ha pasado xD una vez imprimí el chap completo porque no alcancé a leerlo antes de la escuela, y mis chillidos desconcentraron a medio mundo y me valieron un reto por parte del profe *-*U ojala que a ti no te pase xD_

_el lemon...se viene se viene xD pero sencillamente...es difícil ir derecho al asunto cuando no se siente explícitamente una atracción física, aunque algo de eso hay te digo xD Sólo a esperar...no mucho según calculo, porque ya estamos en la recta final de la historia, los 7 ultimos chaps de hecho_

_sobre la moto, pues...es el último obstáculo físico de la historia xD qué más puedo decir...ahora ya va quedando menos, luego de Oakland están a sólo un puente de distancia de San Francisco :D_

_gracias, gracias por apoyarme en eso de la lentitud x'D es difícil, siendo yo misma bastante impaciente, no ponerse a hacer cabezas de pescado con la historia...y recibir una opinión externa al respecto me hace feliz TTuTT weee~_

_fanarts! :O me emociono siempre que recibo uno, sobre todo considerando que mis habilidades para el dibujo no son de las mejores x'D cuando lo acabes, me mandas el link y yo te hago promoción :)_

_Acá en Chilito... las cosa van bien, van bien. Al menos en mi familia no hemos lamentado pérdidas, sólo un par de familiares con problemas en sus casas, pero nadie salió herido :) sólo salí con un temor a los ruidos fuertes bastante agudo x'D aunque no por eso he dejado de oír música a todo volumen. A veces una sale a la calle y ve una fractura, un edificio en demolición, un pilar derribado y son como cicatrices...pero eso ya es una apreciación personal xD_

_Y sobre MP...pues voy bastante lento x'D de hecho, prefiero dejarlo en stand-by mientras acabo otros compromisos, ya que al final acababa agobiándome sola ._._

_bueno, que ande bien y muchas gracias por el review :) nos estamos leyendo_

_Adieu!_

_**Betsa**_

_Hola!_

_Jefaza! me alegra que le guste! :D ahora va un poco más rápido la cosa_

_Mello rudo xD me gustó escribir esa escena, y todas las chicas a las que se las describía estaban 100% felices con su actitud xD yo también lo estoy! y efectivamente, Matt sólo estaba triste...pero Mello no tiene un pelo de tonto *-* aunque ahora se va soltando más..._

_totalmente xD veo que concordamos...Matt se ve como un poco patético comparado a todo lo que ha tenido que pasar el pobre Mello en 3 semanas, claro, da un poco de pena porque no entiende nada...pero que no sea, en buen chileno, "matewea", osea tonto xD...como se dice, los ignorantes suelen ser más felices que los que saben, y aquí tenemos al ignorante Matt y al que sabe Mello._

_pero esque EVIDENTEMENTE esperamos más que eso (sí, me incluyo xD), pero ya vendrá...cuando ya estén más o menos claros y algo más asumidos, aunque de ahí a asumirlo por completo, lo veo difícil con este par de negados...pero que habrá lemon lo habrá, eso ni se pregunta xD_

_me encanta que le encante! y aquí le traigo otro chap esperando que no sea demasiado tarde ^-^_

_MP! ps...está por ahora en stand-by, por cosas de tiempo y compromiso, hay que decirlo o.o ando preocupada de otros proyectos (como este) y uno personal que me tiene de cabeza porque no lo actualizo hace mucho xD pero que seguirá y acabará, lo hará_

_ok :) nos leemos luego, y ande muy bien_

_Adieu!_

_**By-TiNKi**_

_Hola!_

_D: no llore, a la motito yo también la llevo en el corazón u_u bellísima ella...y no se preocupe por su ausencia, de todas maneras gracias por el review ^-^_

_Sobre el terremoto...bueno, por suerte ni a mí ni a mi familia les pasó nada ._. pero hubo mucha gente en el sur, cerca del epicentro que anda bien malito. Aún así, entre donaciones e iniciativas personales (NO voy a hablar del inútil que tengo de presidente x'D) se ha hecho bastante :) En mi caso, solamente tengo una leve fobia a los ruidos fuertes xD pero ando vivita y coleando._

_:D yay! *salta atrapando pétalos(?)* al fin las cosas se están dando no? ahora me es más fácil escribir, porque todo va derechito hacia delante por decir algo xD y me encanta que te encanten los chaps :)_

_Beshos beshos y más beshos *-* son ricos de escribir te digo xD ojalá que estos dos más que hubo también te hayan gustado, q' esto 'ta q' arde xD_

_jajajaja te entiendo, Matt fue un total idiota y se merecía un remezón de conciencia, al menos según yo, y quizá esto haya sido un "castigo ejemplificador" o algo así xD_

_D: bueno, acá se explica más o menos cómo hacen casi todo el camino hacia San Francisco, y ya les queda casi nada...y ya verás cómo atraviesan el puente finalmente, será una sorpresa ;)_

_...sobre el canto...audicioné para un festival de canto de mi escuela...y pues...sí, me grabaré cantando x'D no soy una Tarja Turunen al micrófono, ni una Joan Jett, pero haré mi mejor esfuerzo xD y claro, quizá un dueto, sería lindo *3*_

_bueno, nos leemos y que ande bien :)_

_Adieu!_

_**:)**_

_Hola!_

_sí, qué tiempo :D ojalá andes muy bien_

_bueno, no sé si con interesante te refieres a lo que pasó (o no pasó) en este chap...pero espero que igual te haya gustado xD_

_omg...no lo celebré, pero es verdad ._. llevamos un año en esto! omg soy tan lenta x'D pero aún así espero que no pasen a dos años...feliz cumpleaños atrasado 4 ever en ese caso xD_

_D: no fue mi intención matarla TT-TT así va la historia...yo amo a esa moto con toda mi alma! y en el proximo chap les tendré una sorpresa a tods los que dicen que soy una asesina de motos x'D_

_bueno, acá está el chap...no sé si me demoré o no, creo que sí x'D pero es largo así que creo que vale la pena...y beshos para uste también *-*_

_ande bien y nos estamos leyendo_

_Adieu!_

_**bebaah**_

_Hola!_

_omg...es impresionante cómo al final todos acabaron amando a la hermosa Harley x'D...yo también la amo, tiempo presente, ya que Mello no parece estar muy dispuesto a dejarla...aunque Matt tampoco está dispuesto a arrastrarla. Qué harán? ps lo sabrán muy pronto :)_

_Matt, Matt, Matt...en algún momento le iba a tocar a él, aunque como dice Mello, no sabe realmente lo que es "sufrir"...probablemente por lo pendejo que es x'D pero bueno, así se lo quiere supongo..._

_aw muchas gracias! ha sido todo un placer escribirla por mi parte :) me alegro que te guste!_

_bueno, nos estamos leyendo *-* ande bien y esas cosas_

_Adieu!_

_**yamikuri**_

_Hola!_

_wow :D pues muchas gracias, yo te amo aún más por leerlo xD Y bueno...se hace lo que se puede para no caer en el OoC, me hace muchoa ilusión que creas que he logrado evitarlo! ^^_

_sobre más personajes de DN en el fic...pues no. Lo pensé en un momento (sin mencionar lo sexy que se vería Light con una chaqueta de cuero *-*U), pero sencillamente no hay lugar en la historia xD Lo que sí habrá serán más personajes originales, ya que se me hacen más fáciles de manejar._

_no, gracias a ti por tu review y seguir la historia :) nos leemos luego y ande muy bien_

_Adieu!_

_**ari**_

_Hola!_

_pues...la verdad, ando hecha un desastre (más de lo normal ._.U), así que en una de esas se me pasó alguno. Gmail no siempre es amable conmigo, a veces se le olvida poner las etiquetas en los reviews y acabo poniéndolas yo manualmente, pero aún así no es excusa :/_

_jajaja me alegra que te haya gustado, y sí, lo más complejo fue lo de la moto. Traerá mucho eco en lo que queda de la historia, ya verás por qué, pero no tengo planeado dejarla, justo como Mello xD_

_nah no es problema *-* sé lo terrible que es que no te contesten un review, así que los contesto todos cuando tengo tiempo :) es una promesa hecha conmigo misma_

_bueno, acá está el siguiente :) espero que le haya gustado...y no lo sé, ahí veo si me porto bien :B_

_ande bien y nos estamos leyendo *-*_

_Adieu!_

**o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o**

_Awesome :D_

_bueno, seré breve...estoy en el colegio, y debo fugarme a la sala AHORA XD_

_nos estamos leyendo, y el siguiente chap se viene con varias sorpresas ;)_

_Adieu!_


	24. Oakland y el Último favor

_Hola!_

_primero que nada, mis disculpas por la demora. Nunca pensé que tendrá aún más problemas de los que tendría, pero como siempre la vida nos sorprende, y ahora estoy literalmente en un embrollo mayúsculo. Sea como sea, en este momento no estoy yendo a clases, lo que es bueno y malo, ya que tengo tiempo para escribir pero al mismo tiempo debo estudiar por mí misma y rellenar huecos para la gran prueba. Y eso me pone nerviosa._

_Las/los he extrañado mucho, pero no he tenido ni el tiempo ni la inspiración necesaria para escribir nada en este último tiempo. Espero que eso cambie, ya que quiero acabar este fic antes de febrero, fecha en la cual me voy durante todo el mes a flipar por ahí._

_oh sí, para ls interesads: una revista dedicada al fanfiction yaoi! yo publico en ella...me da tamaña vergüenza! :S pero bueno, se hace lo que se puede..._

_Link: http: / www. solohumo .com/ (sin espacios)_

_Sin más previas, aquí les va el chap 24! nos quedan aún 6 más, y yo me quiero morir de pena x'D_

_**Música:**_

_Tuve muchas opciones bajo la manga, pero finalmente me decidí por la que, según creo, era la mejor._

_**Willie Nelson** (bueno, la versión del señor Nelson), con el tema **He Was a Friend of Mine**. Si han visto la película Brokeback Mountain de seguro les sonará familiar y les traerá recuerdos. Aunque descuiden, no hay nada trágico aquí xD_

_**Link: **_http :/ www. youtube .com/ watch?v=ogjV1nT5WW0_ (sin espacios...creo que lloraré x'D...)  
_

**

* * *

24. Oakland y el último favor**

Al amanecer, cuando el sol acabó por tocar su rostro otrora tranquilo acabando por despertarle, no le extrañó encontrarse de costado en el suelo. Probablemente se había dado un buen golpe en la noche, pero no podía asegurarlo o darlo por sentado. Lo que sí le sorprendió fue no encontrar a Mello por los alrededores, siendo que no era precisamente grande el espacio que tenían para moverse.

Sin embargo, el camión hizo una breve pausa en su andar, ante lo que el pelirrojo guitarrista se levantó algo confundido. Si había salido el sol, debería haber estado conduciendo. Pero cuando intentó abrir el compartimiento del camión por dentro, este cedió hacia adelante con estrépito, dando paso al rubio motociclista y su expresión de cautela, arrugando ligeramente la nariz y encogiéndose hacia atrás ante el golpe de la puerta. Si aquello hubiese ocurrido apenas poco tiempo atrás, probablemente Matt habría dejado salir una risa que habría irritado sobremanera a su rubio acompañante. Pero por esta vez, el pelirrojo se quedó sin palabras.

Sin embargo, no llegó ningún golpe ni reproches. En completo silencio, y aparentemente indiferente ante su nerviosismo más que evidente, Mello siguió de largo hasta su antigua posición, sentándose contra la pared del camión y con la vista fija en un solo objeto, su amada motocicleta. El guitarrista no supo qué pensar ahora, ya que otra vez había acabado propasándose, pero una vez más el rubio prefería pasar del asunto. Se acercó un par de pasos, inseguro, hasta atraer la mirada del joven frente a él, quien a todas luces no estaba para nada feliz.

Abrió la boca, pensando qué decir, pero no se le ocurría nada. No sabía si disculparse, bromear al respecto o sencillamente aceptarlo. Así que volvió a cerrar la boca, asintiendo con parquedad y pensándoselo dos veces antes de mencionar siquiera el asunto.

—¿Dónde estabas? — preguntó con curiosidad, ladeando levemente la cabeza al hacerlo. Mello apartó la mirada, contemplando nuevamente su motocicleta.

—Al frente— replicó secamente, frunciendo levemente el ceño al acotar—. Haciendo tu trabajo.

—Ah, lo siento— musitó el pelirrojo, rascándose la nuca con torpeza y sintiéndose estremecer por la fría mañana, en la que apenas sí despuntaba un tibio sol que no acababa de templar la atmósfera. Luego de una pausa, en la cual ninguno de los dos atinaba a mirarse, volvió a hablar—. Supongo que será mejor que vaya, ¿no?

—Exacto— celebró sarcástico el rubio, rodando los ojos —. Si tienes intenciones de seguir adelante, sería lo ideal.

Matt volvió a asentir, una vez más sin saber qué pensar. Quizá estaba tan furioso con él que no quería intercambiar más de dos palabras, o quizá era otra cosa, pero el caso era que no se sentía del todo capaz de mirarle a la cara. Mucho había pasado el día anterior, demasiada acción para su gusto, y no sabía si quería que aquel día fuese similar. Así que le hizo una breve seña de despedida, seguro de al menos poder evadirse por el resto del día mientras conducía. Y a pesar de saber que en algún momento de todo lo que quedaba de viaje tendría que enfrentarlo, al menos por unas horas lograría una vez más evadir sus responsabilidades.

—Cobarde— musitó el motociclista por su parte, sorbiendo su whisky sin intención definida y pensando en cuántos golpes se necesitaban del destino para permanecer impasible ante las constantes crisis de la vida.

**O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O**

Sin mayores sobresaltos, llegaron finalmente a destino. Mello podía ver, si se interesaba en asomarse por sobre los bordes del camión en movimiento, la cantidad creciente de edificios mayores, ya no modestos bloques de cuatro pisos de los pueblos más humildes. E incluso, a medida que el vehículo avanzaba por las calles, ni siquiera debía molestarse en alzar la cabeza para percibir las masivas siluetas de las grandes construcciones, además de las sombras que bloqueaban el sol de primavera.

En cuanto a Matt, conducía el gran vehículo entre las calles aún con una leve sonrisa en los labios. Le gustaba conducir, sobre todo algo que tuviese palanca de cambios visible y un volante grande que pudiese sujetar con una sola mano mientras fumaba un cigarro, echando las cenizas al viento. Sabía que duraría poco, pero le restó importancia. Por ahora podría disfrutar de sus últimos minutos como conductor…y de sus últimos minutos de viaje por añadidura. Pero por el momento era capaz de olvidarse de ello a medida que se acercaban al destino que el conductor, que ahora dormía a su lado, le había señalado. Al fin, luego de tanto tiempo, una ciudad portuaria, grande y orgullosa, les salía al paso.

A medida que avanzaban por las calles tanto el motociclista como el guitarrista notaron un curioso aroma en el aire, diferente de la gasolina y el seco hálito del desierto, o incluso el aroma a humedad del campo. Era un olor salado, por describirlo de alguna forma, acompañado por una brisa húmeda que hacía humear el cigarro del pelirrojo insistentemente, así como despeinaba aún más los cabellos de Mello, dejando prendidas pequeñas gotas de rocío salado, lo que le hizo levantar la vista con curiosidad. Y lo que ambos vieron en aquel momento, separados por apenas un par de metros que llevaban desde la cabina hacia la zona de carga, fue una gran extensión azul, rematada por unas lejanas luces que titilaban y una gran luminiscencia. El mar. Y más al fondo, coronada por los reflejos del sol en los edificios más altos, San Francisco. Tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos.

El pelirrojo ensanchó su sonrisa, sintiéndose en casa al fin. Aunque esta estuviese a miles de kilómetros aún, hacia el norte, al menos podía ver la misma extensión líquida que habría contemplado al asomarse por el puerto de Seattle una mañana de febrero. Y a pesar que Oakland era sustancialmente diferente a su propia ciudad natal, al menos el resuello agitado del mar se la recordaba insistentemente.

En cuanto al motociclista, chascó la lengua antes de tomar un sorbo de whisky. Siempre lo había dicho, y continuaba sosteniéndolo. No le gustaba el mar, ni nada que tuviese que ver con él. Siempre había pensado que si llegara a morir de alguna forma violenta sería ahogado (irónicamente jamás se le cruzó por la mente morir en algún accidente de tránsito o en una pelea callejera), así que evitaba el mar y los grandes lagos como fuera. Quizá porque eran una frontera insalvable que le impedía ir más allá de los límites sólo con su motocicleta.

Finalmente, el camión llegó a su destino. En una bodega cerca del puerto mayor, Matt estacionó el vehículo con cuidado, tocando el claxon varias veces más antes de bajarse al fin, estirando su espalda y despidiéndose del conductor con un gesto y una amplia sonrisa, seguro que Dave se moriría de envidia al enterarse que había logrado conducir un camión de dieciséis ruedas durante kilómetros. Y tan alegre estaba de haber cumplido su objetivo, que despreocupadamente abrió la puerta de carga, subiéndose de un salto y encontrándose con Mello, quien solamente alzaba las cejas progresivamente al verle de tan buen humor. Y finalmente su alegría se esfumó, como si aquel rubio fuera su cable a la realidad. Ya que aún estaban varados en Oakland, y más aún, continuaba arruinando las cosas con el motociclista.

Se mordió el labio, mirando a su alrededor con desespero y buscando algo interesante o inteligente qué decir. Sólo había muebles y una motocicleta muerta, así que no había mucho que pudiese comentar al respecto. Sencillamente señaló el vehículo, aún serio y algo incómodo.

—¿Necesitas ayuda para bajarla? —preguntó ladeando la cabeza, y cambiando el peso de pierna un poco nervioso. El rubio le miró un momento en silencio, renegando con la cabeza luego.

—No quiero que la toques—le reiteró, levantándose de su posición y tomándola por el manubrio para dirigirla hacia la puerta de carga. Pasó a un lado del pelirrojo sin mirarle, lo que este consideró como una prueba de que estaba enfadado.

Matt tragó saliva. Lo peor no era que le insultara, o que fuera frío y cortante como cuando estaba dolido y furibundo. Sino que actuaba de una forma que nunca había visto antes en tales circunstancias: normalmente. Sólo podía pensar que estaba furioso como nunca, y no podía decir que con justa razón. También por su parte se había sentido algo mal cuando su chica había mostrado tanto interés en el rubio. Pero no podía deshacerse del sentimiento de que algo estaba haciendo mal.

Lo había besado. Varias veces. Y aquella última en el camión, no podía decir que no había sido un regalo, una ofrenda de paz por así decirlo. No estaba estableciendo ningún contrato, ni menos aún declarando nada. Y Mello parecía tan tranquilo y tan indiferente…como si necesitara algo más para que su relación volviera a ser la de dos hombres civilizados. Que eventualmente se besaban.

Frunció el ceño mientras seguía al motociclista calle abajo, desaparecido su gusto por el mar y su alegría. Ya se le estaban acabando las ideas. Y un trillado "lo siento" no le parecería suficiente, si darle lo que quería no había sido suficiente. Le había besado y había dormido con él hasta la madrugada, si no era eso lo que quería alguien interesado en su persona no sabía qué era. Y de a poco sus interrogantes fueron decantando en una sola.

¿Por qué estaba tan increíblemente enredado en aquel problema?

Si lo analizaba en perspectiva, Mello no actuaba como si fueran de gran importancia. Sus propios sentimientos. Quizá era algo depresivo aquel pensamiento, pero los hechos eso decían. Y él estaba ahí desviviéndose por ver qué más podía hacer por él. Una vez más le vino a la mente un sueño que había tenido hacía mucho tiempo, precisamente el día de su cumpleaños. Un sueño muy vívido y que le había dado mucho qué pensar. En él también se habían besado, aunque tenía claro que no había sido real. ¿Qué habría estado pasando por su inconsciente al maquinar aquello?

Frenó de golpe, como si se hubiese golpeado con un poste. Y algo así se sintió la revelación en su mente, como una luz que atraviesa repentinamente una habitación oscura. Sintió la brisa salada remover sus cabellos, y el mar en movimiento, pero le parecían lejanos, perdido como estaba en sus pensamientos. Ya que antes del beso, en aquel sueño, Mello le había dicho algo. No se comportaba como él mismo, eso era verdad, pero había dicho una frase que, en vista de lo que había ocurrido luego, había olvidado.

Por más que lo negara, ese motociclista autosuficiente e individualista buscaba ayuda. Su subconsciente se lo había hecho saber, algo que había pensado un par de veces. Y que, si no se equivocaba, había balbuceado ese mismo día entre copas. ¿Habría algo que pudiese hacer por él? ¿En aquel preciso momento, en el cual las cosas estaban tan tensas? ¿Aceptaría su ayuda, en fuese lo que fuera que la necesitara?

La respuesta era simple, para todas las preguntas. No debía preguntar. Debía actuar. Y quizá, luego de ello, las cosas finalmente se arreglaran al completo.

Al no encontrarle a su lado, Mello se volvió con una mueca desinteresada, encontrándose con la cara de decisión del pelirrojo. Ladeó levemente la cabeza, alzando las cejas y cruzándose de brazos, frotándolos un segundo por el frío viento que venía desde el agua cercana y aún sujetando su motocicleta. Hubo un breve silencio, en el que el profundo sonido del mar fue lo único que se oyó en aquella calle portuaria, antes de que el rubio rompiera el silencio con una pregunta desdeñosa.

—¿Qué? ¿Vuelves al desierto? —pronunció alzando las cejas, volviendo a fruncir el ceño al no obtener respuesta—. Oye pelirrojo, no voy a esperarte todo el día…

El aludido hizo una seña para que se callara, ante lo que el rubio hizo una mueca y avanzó hacia él con cierto aire de amenaza, aunque no llegó a moverse mucho. Al menos no en el momento que Matt levantó la vista con una leve cara de impresión, levantando ambas cejas y dejando caer la mandíbula.

—¿En qué hotel te quedarás? —preguntó ansioso, respirando superficialmente. El rubio no cambió la expresión aparte de arrugar aún más el entrecejo.

—Ni idea—replicó con su familiar tono de superioridad, dando media vuelta—. Aunque si te quedas ahí no llegarás a averiguarlo, te lo advierto…

El guitarrista se mordió el labio, sujetando su guitarra antes de acelerar el paso hasta alcanzar a Mello, quien ya le dejaba atrás. Sujetaba de forma casi compulsiva la correa de cuero de su instrumento, ya sin mirar siquiera el ajetreo del puerto en la mañana e ignorando el viento helado con aroma salado. A todas luces estaba ansioso.

Por su parte, el motociclista le ignoraba lo más que era capaz. Después de todo, volvía a ser el mismo idiota de siempre, ya sin estar deprimido ni ingenuamente ilusionado. Por su parte, las cosas habían vuelto a sus respectivos lugares, excepto por su motocicleta y por él mismo. Y a pesar de ello, era su exclusiva responsabilidad el haber aceptado el reto que le había costado su vehículo, así como no haberse preocupado de repararlo en todos los años en los que lo había tenido. Una vez más aquel agujero en el tanque era su máximo dolor de cabeza, justo como aquella vez a la salida del bar de Detroit…pero después de todo, la vida jamás impone un reto imposible. Él era la prueba viviente de aquello.

Ambos caminaron en relativo silencio por un tiempo, a través de las anchas y populosas calles de Oakland. Ni siquiera Mello podía fingir que la ciudad le impresionaba al menos medianamente, ya que apenas recordaba la última vez que había estado a los pies de alguna construcción de más de cinco pisos. Demasiado tiempo en el desierto, pensó vagamente.

Por otro lado, Matt apenas veía las calles que pasaban. Sólo pensaba en su improvisado plan, que debía poner en práctica lo antes posible. El tiempo se le agotaba, como siempre conspirando en su contra con su continuo suceder de horas…y hablando de tiempo…

El Lollapalooza, su objetivo principal, por el que había sacrificado y sufrido tanto…comenzaba al día siguiente. Puntualmente, a media tarde, el primer día de su plazo comenzaría a correr. Maldijo en voz baja, ahogado por el sonido de los autos. Realmente ya no le quedaban días, su margen de error era más que mínimo, y si no lograba salir de Oakland en dos días sería historia. Por ello, cuando el rubio hizo un vago gesto con su mano indicando un hostal barato, se alegró sobremanera.

Pensó en avisarle, pero no le halló sentido. Como él mismo decía, no era su madre ni nada, por lo que no tenía por qué controlar sus horarios de llegada. Dudó un momento más, mirando al rubio estacionar su vehículo, antes de asegurar la correa de su guitarra en su hombro por enésima vez. Al menos sabía dónde encontrarle cuando hubiese cumplido su objetivo, por lo que no necesitaba nada más. Se aseguró de no olvidar nada, aunque lo único que pudiese olvidar fuera su instrumento, antes de buscar con la mirada un buen sitio en donde partir. No le importaba que fuese temprano, no le importaba que fuera un proceso lento. Él mismo se apresuraría en ese caso.

Y así, cuando Mello dio media vuelta para hacer un comentario sarcástico respecto a su silencio, el pelirrojo ya no estaba tras él. Y pasarían horas antes de que volvieran a cruzar caminos, por más que, de momento, el rubio sencillamente soltó una maldición antes de encogerse de hombros, hastiado, mientras entraba al hostal a pedir una habitación.

**O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O**

Mientras recorría Oak Street, si así le llamaba el instinto, el motociclista sin motocicleta daba una mirada en torno suyo, esperando a medias encontrar alguna cabellera de aquel color extravagante, aunque sin sentir mayor desasosiego al no divisarla por los alrededores. Hacía un par de horas que se había marchado, y realmente no le interesaba esperarle ni nada parecido. El día avanzaba y ya iba siendo hora de recoger algo de comida.

Revisó sus finanzas, las cuales estaban irónicamente guardadas en una billetera ajena, y notó que estaba al menos bien suplido para una comida decente. Esto le animó un poco, por lo que siguiendo un impulso viró por una calle al azar, sintiendo casi de inmediato el fuerte aroma de diversos aliños. Frunció el ceño visiblemente, apartando la vista de los llamativos escaparates rojos, verdes y dorados que cada vez se hacían más frecuentes. Aún detestaba la comida china después de todo, y no había un peor lugar en el cual caer que en el barrio chino.

Siguió avanzando, conteniendo un estremecimiento al ver un puesto de pulpo frito. Una vez, en un pueblo lejano, por hambre y por necesidad hubo de comprar una pieza de pulpo en una tienda como aquella, y vaya que lo había lamentado luego, cuando se vio obligado a hacer arcadas en un callejón. Concedía que, quizá, la culpable había sido la resaca, pero al haber tenido una mala experiencia probando el pulpo por primera vez quizá la gente podría excusarle por no volver a probarlo.

No notó que estaba frunciendo el ceño fuertemente hasta dejar atrás aquel laberinto de colores sobrecargados y aromas fuertes, de gente de rasgos asiáticos y callejones súbitos. Dio un respiro aliviado al llegar a una amplia calle, leyendo desinteresadamente en un cartel que se encontraba en Broadway. Se extrañó, ya que juraba que aquel nombre no pertenecía a esa ciudad…hasta recordar que no sólo había un Broadway en Chicago, sino en muchos otros lugares de Estados Unidos. Incluyendo California.

Se preguntó vagamente si habría grandes espectáculos en este Broadway también…y sin razón aparente, volvió a recordar a ese pelirrojo idiota.

Quizá había visto un show que le interesara, algún grupo de música famoso. Pero considerando que no llevaba dinero, era difícil que fuera eso lo que buscaba. Es decir, él mismo no tenía escrúpulos en colarse en espectáculos y esas cosas, pero estaba seguro que ese niño caprichoso crecido no era de aquellos. Probablemente intentaría primero comprar las entradas, y luego iría a la desesperada si no lo lograba. Y realmente eso le traía sin cuidado.

Se estaba preocupando demasiado a base de nada, después de todo en ese mismo momento podrían haber dado el trato por terminado. Pero al menos podría haber tenido un poco de decencia y anunciarlo en vez de huir como un pendejo imbécil que no da la cara. Aunque quizá había algo de eso…

Claro, pensó repentinamente, mirando distraídamente a su alrededor ante un leve vacío que se hacía presente en su estómago. Se estaba evadiendo. Como todo un pendejo, se estaba escondiendo de la situación presente. Chascó la lengua, renegando con la cabeza mientras miraba a su alrededor con aburrimiento, hasta encontrar un restorán decente. Alzó las cejas con aire indiferente, abriéndose paso hacia el templado interior con el chisporroteo del aceite de las cocinas y el vapor de las hamburguesas servidas. Quizá la higiene no sería lo mejor, pero una comida es una comida, y a la mierda los escrúpulos. Excepto por la comida china.

Una vez llegó su orden, se sentó en la barra a comer, mirando distraídamente por la ventana. Dejando el silencio extenderse, mascando en silencio y algo extrañado. No había mucho de interesante para ver por la ventana, sólo automóviles yendo a velocidad moderada, transeúntes normales metidos en sus asuntos, pavimento gris y edificios. Torció el gesto, sobre todo cuando pasó una patrulla de policía frente al local, sin detenerse para su suerte. Aún no le gustaban ni un poco las ciudades.

Probablemente aquel citadino de Matt se la estaría pasando en grande. Era más que evidente que amaba el pavimento y la suciedad de las grandes ciudades como a su propia vida, y que cada vez que había oportunidad de ensuciar sus pulmones y quedarse un tiempo alguna extensión urbana era una fiesta. Bufó levemente, renegando con la cabeza. No entendía cómo alguien podía disfrutar en medio de todo aquel ruido sin sentido y esos edificios vertiginosos. En su caso sencillamente le estresaban y le provocaban casi claustrofobia.

Volvió la vista hacia su plato, notando que aún le quedaba la mitad de su hamburguesa. Inmediatamente pidió un vaso de whisky, indicando que dejaran la botella. Algo le decía que aquel sería un largo día, aunque no sabría precisar exactamente el por qué.

**O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O**

Los bares parecían arracimarse en Broadway, y ya Mello sentía que le llegaba la hora de un whisky. El almuerzo había quedado atrás, y luego de un largo vagar por las calles de Oakland sin pensar en mucho, sencillamente dejando a sus piernas la decisión del camino a seguir, se dijo a sí mismo que si no le hallaba un propósito a su día de libertad sería realmente patético. Así que, sin siquiera ver el nombre de esa tienda de la que salía suave música y de aspecto sombrío, se coló por la puerta, entrando con aquel familiar aire de superioridad y pisando fuerte hacia la barra.

Sin pensar siquiera, ya que aún recordaba lo que había pasado cuando había elegido el lugar preciso en el cual quería sentarse (junto a un pelirrojo idiota que le miraba con curiosidad), se acercó a un rincón de la barra, tomando asiento y tamborileando con los dedos sobre el acrílico. La orden, una vez más un whisky. Y que dejaran la botella, por supuesto.

Dio media vuelta, aún con el vaso en la mano, y echó una mirada en torno. Había mesas de pool, todas ocupadas de momento, pero apenas pudiese se colaría a un juego para sacar algunos billetes. Los iba necesitando según creía, aunque la verdad sólo quería algo qué hacer. Y como caminar se le había hecho pesado, mantener la mente ocupada en un buen juego, sumándole como extra algo de adrenalina al apostar, adrenalina que ya le iba faltando sin su motocicleta, era la perfecta salida a su dilema.

Sorbió el vaso un momento, divisando un escenario vacío. Ya hasta se le hacía raro ver escenarios vacíos, notó con extrañeza. Y eso que antes ni siquiera era capaz de decir con certeza si había escenarios en algún local o no. También notó que con un rápido cálculo mental ya hasta sabía más o menos cuánto ganaría Matt en aquel lugar si daba un buen espectáculo.

Chascó la lengua, volviendo a sentarse en la barra y acabándose su whisky de un trago. Ese pendejo torpe e idiota probablemente estaría metiéndose en problemas en algún sitio, como aquella vez que en un impulso infantil había acabado apostando su propia motocicleta. ¿Qué le habría pasado como para escapar así? Claro, aún no daba explicaciones respecto a su conducta del día anterior, y no es que le interesara oírlas.

Podían decirle cualquier cosa, pensó distraídamente, pero jamás masoquista. Tomó un sorbo de su whisky tranquilamente, sin cuestionarse aquello. Había sido algo…extraño, una sensación curiosa de sentirse acompañado de verdad, y luego ese horrendo vacío que durante días le mantuvo en la peor de las condiciones. Había recreado un ciclo ancestral por así decirlo, todo en muy poco tiempo. Una sensación leve, un sentimiento fuerte, una decepción tremenda y la total indiferencia. Un cliché, un espantoso cliché. Volvió a beber whisky, vaciando el vaso y sirviéndose más. Necesitaba valor para lo que estaba por pensar, por así decirlo. Porque la indiferencia no era hacia ese pelirrojo idiota, porque dios sabía que eso le era imposible. Pero sí podía ser indiferente en su propia actitud al respecto. Algo le ocurría respecto a Matt. ¿Y qué?

Volvió a vaciar el vaso, esta vez más rápido. Era la actitud más sensata después de todo, y poco a poco se olvidaría el asunto, hasta quedar enterrado en lo más profundo de su memoria. Y su vida continuaría siendo igual, nada cambiaría. Sólo tenía que ser paciente. ¿Qué Matt era irritante e inseguro? Claro que sí. Era un pendejo, un niño pequeño, no podía ser de otra forma. Y él tenía la desagradable responsabilidad de cumplir su trato, había dado su palabra. Debía haber vislumbrado que situaciones así se presentarían, y actuar de un modo maduro al respecto. No lo había hecho en un principio, se había espantado de lo que él mismo comenzaba a sentir, o de lo que había creído que sentía. Más whisky, lo necesitaba. Porque no era tarde para enmendar el camino, volverse frío una vez más y acabar sintiendo un ligero afecto, amistad. Como era el caso de Halle.

Frunció el ceño mientras tomaba esta vez directamente de la botella. No quería la amistad de Matt. No necesitaba amistad. Tampoco había pedido jamás la amistad de Halle, pero ella sencillamente se la imponía. Y aquel pelirrojo no tenía la suficiente fuerza de carácter como para imponerse, jamás había sido capaz de ponerse por sobre él. Excepto esa vez en la cama hacía dos noches. Pero eso no era lo mismo, un beso de borrachos no era igual a una relación de convivencia. Como una vez lo había dicho, esos gestos no significan nada sin que alguien les dé un significado. Y para él no había significado nada, al menos no esa vez, lo hubiese o no disfrutado. Y no entraría en detalles respecto a eso, ya había cavilado bastante y llegado a conclusiones muy interesantes.

Un ruido de algarabía llamó su atención, volviéndose hacia las mesas de pool. Un tipo celebraba y otro se iba derrotado…el primero contando los billetes que había ganado. Sonrió de lado, tomándose lo que quedaba de la botella y yendo hacia el lugar con paso firme, echándole una ojeada a la mesa mientras el otro joven acababa de contar su dinero y lo guardaba en su bolsillo trasero, comenzando a reordenar las bolas.

Al notar su escrutinio, el hombre levantó la cabeza, ante lo que Mello le echó una mirada desafiante, alzando apenas las cejas. El otro le correspondió el gesto, enderezándose en su sitio y apoyándose contra la mesa, inclinándose un poco hacia delante al final, como quien se siente en casa. Sonrió.

—¿Quieres probar suerte, muchacho? —preguntó con aire de superioridad, señalando la mesa con la mirada. El rubio le hizo una seña a la cantinera para que le llevara otro whisky a la mesa, tomándose su tiempo para responder.

—La verdad, el que va a probar suerte contra mí eres tú—precisó con algo de jactancia, entornando la mirada mientras sonreía burlón. El otro hombre le devolvió el gesto, asintiendo.

—De acuerdo…—dijo el tipo, encogiéndose de hombros. Evidentemente pensaba que era sólo más dinero fácil. —. Comienza tú si estás tan seguro, rubio.

Mello le dio un sorbo a su nueva botella, la cual había tomado de las manos de la cantinera, antes de agacharse a un lado de la mesa con un taco, apuntando cuidadosamente. La última vez que había jugado pool había sido contra Linda, y había ganado. Y la última vez que le habían llamado rubio, o al menos la última vez que él recordara vivamente, había estado a punto de ganar una pelea. Quizá aquel pelirrojo imbécil era de buena suerte después de todo, pensó distraídamente, mientras golpeaba las bolas con precisión a pesar de estar algo borracho.

**O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O**

Al salir del local número tres, se miró las manos con algo de preocupación. Tenía las yemas de los dedos enrojecidas, y le ardían un poco, pero le restó importancia por completo. Sólo necesitaba un momento para tomar aire y refrescarse la garganta con un vaso de agua, el cual se vació rápidamente dentro de su boca seca como el maldito desierto antes de dejar el vaso en una de las mesas exteriores.

Matt no aguantaba mucho ejercicio físico. Nunca lo había hecho y nunca lo haría, y en parte culpaba al tabaco de aquello. O quizá que siempre se saltaba las clases de gimnasia cuando pequeño. O que llevaba casi un mes de malas comidas y exceso de caminatas. Y ahora que debía correr otra vez, forzando al máximo sus cansadas y enflaquecidas extremidades, podría darse por muerto.

Sujetó la correa de su guitarra con decisión sin embargo, acomodándola en su sitio y tomando una bocanada de aire, sólo para prepararse. Si seguía así, era posible que incluso tuviese tiempo para dormir un poco, y aquello sería una recompensa extra bastante gratificante.

Y pensando aquello volvió a la carrera, sintiéndose desfallecer al comenzar a moverse, y aún más cuando hubo corrido un par de metros a toda velocidad. Al llegar a la esquina tosió un par de veces, aprovechando una luz roja para detenerse, antes de volver a correr, divisando allá delante otro local de aspecto prometedor. Lo único que esperaba era que no le echaran inmediatamente al mencionar su repertorio al dueño, ya que en un par de bares anteriores le habían dicho que estaban interesados en "ritmos más nuevos".

Frunció el ceño levemente. ¿Qué culpa tenía él respecto a que Oakland se declarara orgullosamente la capital del rap?

Antes de entrar al local se detuvo brevemente, sacudiendo la cabeza para cambiar su perspectiva a una más optimista. Y luego entró con la mejor de las disposiciones y una leve sonrisa, buscando con la mirada un escenario. El sólo hecho de encontrarlo fue suficiente. Era hora del show…por cuarta vez en un mismo día.

**O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O**

El rubio ni siquiera se molestó en mirar luego de golpear, vaciando su tercera botella de whisky de la tarde mientras la bola blanca proseguía su trayecto luego de haber golpeado el tumulto coloreado frente a ella. Ni un solo error, tiros perfectos y calculados. Y a pesar de haber jugado cuatro veces, apostando en todas el todo por el todo, no había perdido ni un solo dólar.

Luego de beber hasta dejar el recipiente de vidrio completamente vacío, dejó este sobre el borde de la mesa de pool con un golpe seco, en el preciso instante en que la multitud a su alrededor estalló en aplausos por su desempeño. Sonrió levemente ante aquello, volviéndose hacia el perdedor con una mueca de satisfacción, ensanchando un poco más la sonrisa al notar el rostro descolocado del hombre. Adelantó un brazo sin moverse de su sitio, enseñándole la palma vacía de su mano enguantada: ahí quería su dinero. Y el otro tipo se vio obligado a caminar toda la extensión de la mesa para dejar un pequeño montón de billetes. El cuádruple de lo que había apostado.

—Eso es todo—le espetó el tipo, acercándose un poco más con aire amenazante sin retirar su mano de la suya ni del dinero entre ambas—. Si ya acabaste de jugar, muchacho, vete de mi vista.

El aludido sencillamente alzó las cejas un segundo antes de cerrar el puño con los billetes dentro y dar media vuelta hacia la barra, aún seguido de los aplausos de los curiosos que se habían reunido a contemplar su juego, quienes poco a poco se dispersaban, y de la mirada iracunda del hombre a quien le había ganado. Había sido en toda regla, pensó mientras contaba las ganancias y las metía en la billetera antes de, con cierta intencionalidad, guardarlas en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón de cuero, tal y como lo había hecho el tipo a quien le había quitado todo. Sonrió apenas una vez más, pagando su ronda de tragos y una más. Estaba celebrando o algo así, por lo que se podía permitir tomar lo que se le viniera en gana. Sin mencionar que ya no conducía.

Pero mientras aún esperaba sintió una presión repentina en su hombro, haciendo que girara bruscamente el rostro, listo para la reprimenda que le daría al pelirrojo por desaparecer de la nada…hasta notar que no era él quien intentaba reclamar su atención, sino que su rival de la mesa. Este le miró con puro resentimiento un momento, acabando por sonreír con un deje malicioso.

—Bien jugado, rubio…—comentó como quien no quiere la cosa, dejando caer la mano que había llamado la atención del aludido—. Pero estaría bien que invitaras al perdedor a un trago, ¿no es así? —preguntó en forma casi retórica, sonriéndole ampliamente y enseñándole los dientes al hacerlo, a todas luces con sarcasmo. Sin embargo, ese era un juego que se podía jugar de a dos. Y Mello sabía muy bien cómo jugarlo.

—Beber es para hombres, no perdedores—le espetó con sequedad, frunciendo el ceño. De verdad había pensado que cierto idiota aparecería con el rabo entre las piernas y desviviéndose a explicaciones, y en aquel preciso instante no estaba ni para aguantar al pelirrojo ni al perdedor. Sin embargo, este se acercó aún más, hablándole al oído.

—Qué mal jugador resultaste, rubiecito—le espetó secamente, ante lo que Mello le ignoró lo mejor que pudo—. En Oakland somos gente decente, ¿sabes? Y en especial yo…no tengo tolerancia con los extranjeros que llegan aquí, sean de donde sea, menos cuando son tan insolentes como tú.

—Si en Oakland son decentes, ¿de dónde vienes tú? —remató venenosamente el motociclista, logrando que el aludido apretara los dientes con furia. Sin embargo, en vez de intentar golpearle, soltó una leve risa socarrona, apegándose aún más a la espalda del joven.

—Espero que de donde sea que vengas, chico rudo, sepan correr…

Todo fue increíblemente rápido, pero no lo suficiente como para que el rubio no supiera lo que pasaba. En un momento sintió que algo se deslizaba hacia afuera de su bolsillo, pero al intentar sujetar el brazo del hombre no fue capaz de alcanzarle. Maldijo en voz baja, levantándose de su sitio en la barra y siguiendo al tipo, quien reía fuertemente mientras corría delante de él, con la billetera repleta de dinero en la mano izquierda. Maldito desgraciado, pensó con los dientes apretados y un deje de impotencia.

Mello aceleró el paso, pero lo mismo hizo su contrincante. Era realmente veloz, pensó el rubio con amargura, mas con un bufido y respirando fuertemente, sus pesadas botas azotando el piso bajo suyo, casi logró darle alcance. El hombre, notando su acercamiento, viró hacia un callejón intentando escabullirse, pero al momento de frenar para colarse en él, el rubio alzó una pierna y le golpeó de lleno en la espalda, haciéndole caer hacia delante, la billetera volando hacia un lado y el tipo acabando de forma poco ceremoniosa en el piso.

Sin perder un segundo, y nada más el ladrón se volteó en el piso para volver a levantarse, el rubio se le arrojó encima, inmovilizándole contra el suelo con su propio peso y dándole un puñetazo en la mandíbula, otro en la mejilla, haciéndole voltear el rostro a medida que le golpeaba. Estaba hastiado, cansado y tenía demasiadas cosas en mente como para tenerle clemencia a un vulgar ratero, y a pesar de que aquel hombre sólo había sido la gota que colmó el vaso (un vaso casi siempre a punto de rebalsar, sobra decir), el motociclista no estaba como para razonar, y cada vez que conectaba un golpe sentía sus dientes un poco menos apretados.

Sin embargo, en un segundo de descuido, cuando Mello respiró hondo e intentó levantarse, ya aburrido y pensando que ya había sido suficiente castigo, el otro hombre le tomó de los hombros y le empujó contra el suelo, mirándole con ira y sacando de su bolsillo un objeto negro y pequeño, que con un movimiento de muñeca dejó ver el brillo afilado de una navaja retráctil. El rubio miró la escena sin demostrar mayor conmoción, ni tan siquiera cuando el tipo la alzó para dar una cuchillada.

Había una diferencia fundamental entre él y Matt, y era que en su caso no llegaría un carro patrulla de la policía a salvarle. Tenía que apañársela solo, como siempre, contra un tipo agresivo. Así se había criado, entre tipos agresivos, y así había aprendido a ser, más fuerte, más independiente, más duro que la mayoría. Y a pesar de aún recordar el rostro infantil del pelirrojo lleno de sorpresa y miedo, abriendo grandes aquellos ojos verdes, y sabiendo que él también sentía algo parecido en aquellos momentos, no le daría el lujo a aquel tipo de demostrárselo como Matt lo había hecho.

Así que en el momento que el ladrón bajaba su arma hacia su cuello, tensó el brazo izquierdo, dándole un golpe seco en la diestra del otro hombre y logrando que soltara el arma por la sorpresa, tomándole del rostro firmemente y golpeando en pleno rostro con su cabeza, destrozándole la nariz. Y sin perder un segundo, le envió lejos de un puñetazo en la mejilla, quitándoselo de encima.

Suspiró hondo, arrodillándose en el suelo y mirando al hombre ahí tendido mientras se frotaba el puño aún cerrado. Una vez más, una pequeña multitud les rodeaba, pero estos miraban sin comprender al rubio ex pandillero y al otro tipo, quien al parecer padecía un dolor agudo. Los rumores comenzaron a correr, y definitivamente a Mello no le agradó lo que comenzaba a oír sobre pandilleros peligrosos. Así que recogió rápidamente la billetera con el dinero, mirando un momento al tipo a un lado suyo, mientras aún los murmullos resonaban a su alrededor. Y sin dudarlo ni un segundo más, tomó del suelo a un lado del hombre la navaja retráctil, haciéndola girar en el aire y volviendo a tomarla por el mango, mientras la gente a su alrededor retrocedía un par de pasos. Sonrió, algo burlón y algo orgulloso, aunque resentido. Esta vez no había sido su culpa después de todo.

Así que se levantó, avanzando por entre el círculo de mirones que se apartaban a su paso, mientras él no les prestaba atención, examinando minuciosamente la navaja. Si de algo estaba seguro, era que él mismo le daría un mejor uso que ir atracando gente. Como amenazar pelirrojos poco colaboradores. Lo mirara por donde lo mirase, era un buen plan.

**O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O**

Lentamente el día avanzaba, y lentamente iba guiando sus pasos de vuelta al hotel. Lamentaba enormemente haber dejado un whisky pagado atrás, y lamentaba aún más no haber vuelto por él mientras tuvo la oportunidad. Frunció el ceño, mientras jugueteaba con la navaja obtenida hacía unas horas, lanzándola al aire y atrapándola al vuelo. Maldito ladrón desgraciado, se dijo con amargura. De no ser por él aún estaría tomando un whisky tranquilamente en la barra. Aunque probablemente tendría aún más bronca encima, sobre todo considerando que una buena pelea callejera era un buen método para olvidarse de algunas cosas.

Así que dobló por 13th Street, esperando encontrar alguna ruta alternativa. El sol reflejado en los cristales de los edificios adyacentes le hacía arrugar aún más el entrecejo, por lo que desistió de su juego con la navaja, guardándola en su bolsillo, tal y como la antigua, como si fuera suya y llevara años con ella. Después de todo la había ganado, y las armas eran como las motocicletas: pasan de dueño en dueño si son ganadas de forma honorable. Y en cierta forma la había ganado, y también de cierta forma había sido honorable.

Sin embargo, un resplandor súbito le obligó a alzar la vista, atrayendo su mirada muy por sobre su línea de visión habitual, algo así como entre el horizonte y el suelo. Este objeto estaba muy por sobre de ello, así que continuó subiendo, divisando un cartel que rezaba "Oakland Tribune" en letras góticas. Lo ignoró, pensando vagamente que se trataría de un diario o algo así, antes de seguir subiendo, encontrándose con una enorme torre de varios pisos de altura, cuyas ventanas más altas destellaban al sol de media tarde con sus anuncios de neón que le daban su nombre, "Tribune Tower", apenas visible desde debajo.

Frunció el ceño. Aquello no significaba absolutamente nada para él, aunque debía admitir que era un lindo edificio. Chascó la lengua y bajó la vista, recordando una conversación sostenida hacía bastantes días. El tema habían sido paisajes lindos o llamativos. Casi soltó una leve risa al pensar en lo estúpido que se sentía. Y todo eso para ayudarle a Matt a escoger un buen lugar al cual llevaría a su supuesta novia que le había dejado por motivos supuestamente misteriosos. Era evidente que aún no notaba que le habían dejado sencillamente porque no le querían, y aquello le provocaba tanto darle un puñetazo en la nariz como una palmada en la espalda, entre lástima y vergüenza ajena.

Quizá qué idiotez superflua estaría haciendo en aquel preciso instante. Y finalmente su mente se iluminó.

Bufó por su propia idiotez. Claro, era más que evidente, y no tendría que extrañarle en vista de su comportamiento durante todo el viaje. Porque lo único que distraía a Matt de sus penurias (además de él mismo según le había confesado, pero era preferible pasar ese detalle por alto), era cualquier chica dispuesta a ser botada al final del día, o al cabo de unas horas dependiendo de la cantidad de tristeza que le embargara.

Hundió las manos en los bolsillos, topándose con su navaja y volviendo a sacarla, extendiendo el filo y volviendo a esconderlo al compás de sus pasos. Aún no entendía cómo alguien tan experto en romance fuera, a la vez, un total incompetente en cualquier otro aspecto de la vida. Realmente le extrañaría que hubiese sido capaz de sobrevivir por sí mismo si no fuera por esa inagotable persistencia suya, incapaz de resignarse a lo que era imposible. Claro, a veces obtenía buenos resultados, pero en su mayoría eran sólo desastres. Linda era el perfecto ejemplo, así como el que más conocía.

Aunque, por otro lado, su propia situación era aún más penosa. Porque estaba totalmente consciente de que, a pesar de todas sus idioteces, de su aire infantil y de su odiosa persistencia…era la única persona con la que había intercambiado más que monosílabos en aquel lapso de casi tres semanas. Con la excepción de Halle, era una de esas pocas personas que conocían más o menos su vida. E incluso sabía uno que otro detalle más que ella.

Recordó también el consejo que ella le había dado. Lo había tenido muy presente durante un tiempo, pero francamente dudaba que siquiera quisiera ponerlo en práctica. Ya lo había pensado antes, pero necesitaba una reafirmación. Lo mejor era dejar las cosas tal y como estaban, que fluyeran de forma natural hasta caer en un plácido y cómodo olvido, tal y como había dejado que muchas cosas resbalaran de él. Tal y como en su momento lo habían hecho el romance, e incluso sola la atracción física. Hacían años que no se sobresaltaba con un roce o con una mirada, ni tan siquiera un leve cosquilleo en el vientre o algo más debajo de ello. Quizá se estaba volviendo algo frígido, centrado como siempre en algo diferente de ese mundo extraño que eran las otras personas, para quien también él era un extraño y un ser aparte.

Volvió a bufar. Al menos seguía siendo libre, pensó vagamente, chocando contra alguna persona repentinamente, e ignorando las protestas. Él se valía bien solo. Personas como Matt eran las que buscaban desesperadamente compañía para sentirse seguros y felices. Él no necesitaba a nadie. Y a pesar de todo seguía sintiéndose solo. Era un poco extraño alzar la vista del suelo, ver a la gente pasar, y aún así sentirse aislado. Hasta ese momento no lo había notado, pero siempre se había sentido así. Quizá por eso amara el desierto. Ahí estaba realmente aislado, y no era sólo una sensación de alienarse de la realidad, sino que era realmente alejarse de todo.

Realmente la libertad era solitaria. No había un hogar a dónde volver, ni un destino al cual llegar. Constantemente había estado huyendo del compromiso, y no por ser un cobarde, sino para preservar su independencia. Lo único que era realmente suyo, junto a su inseparable motocicleta. Por más que esta estuviese averiada, seguía siendo una compañera incondicional que le había acompañado en sus peores momentos.

Miró el dinero en la billetera del pelirrojo, suspirando. No había suficiente dinero como para financiar una reparación completa. Quizá sí para volver a soldarla, pero aquello se resumiría en que esa situación volvería a pasar más temprano que tarde. Y recordó una promesa que le había hecho Matt, justo antes de que ambos dejaran de comportarse con normalidad respecto al otro.

Al parecer no sólo no iba a reparar la motocicleta, sino que iba a gastar su dinero en alguna ingenua que se topara en el camino. O quizá en una puta que se prestara a trabajar por poco, ya que el gran volumen de dinero lo tenía él en la billetera. Era posible que fuera tocando de bar en bar para conseguir efectivo, y así pagarse un cuarto. A esas alturas debía saber que no le admitiría en el hotel si llegaba acompañado, en parte porque no le pagaría a alguien más la habitación, y en parte porque no se le daba la gana de ver a Matt dándoselas de conquistador. Aquel espectáculo ya lo había visto demasiadas veces, y no estaba dispuesto a tragárselo una vez más.

Casi podía verle, pensó mientras alzaba una ceja con desprecio. Con esa sonrisa socarrona y ese tono de voz un par de octavas más abajo, con esa facilidad para ser completa e irrevocablemente encantador. Frunció el ceño ahora. Quizá sí se merecía una lección. Y quizá él debería regalarse un momento de verlo hecho un mar de lágrimas por una chica que no le convenía, cosa más que evidente para cualquiera con medio cerebro. Si los golpes de la vida te hacen crecer, esperaba que aquel choque contra la muralla le hiciera madurar al menos un poco.

Al poco rato de silencio mental, sin embargo, volvió a renegar para sí mismo, pasando justo en medio de dos tipos corpulentos y chocándoles el hombro sin quererlo. Era absurdo pensar que alguien pudiese cambiar tan pronto. Desde que se habían conocido Matt había sido un pendejo idiota. Y él mismo había sido alguien sin tolerancia hacia, justamente, ese tipo de gente. Las cosas no cambiarían, y él no estaba dispuesto a ceder ni a aceptar que ese niño crecido fuese remotamente conveniente en algún sentido. Los pendejos sólo saben apuñalar por la espalda y optar por lo fácil. Sea o no su culpa.

**O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O**

A medida que el sol comenzaba a decaer, y la luz sobre los edificios de Oakland se tornaba rojiza, Matt empezó a sentir que el cansancio le pasaba cuenta. No había frenado ni hecho una pausa en todo el día, y su estómago comenzaba a insultarle casi a juzgar por los ruidos que hacía. Se apoyó contra la pared de un edificio cercano, dejándose resbalar hasta el piso mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento. Su garganta reseca y sus miembros adoloridos no ayudaban mucho a reponerse, pero al menos sentía algo de alivio por la brisa salada de la tarde y el apoyo firme del piso.

Dejó caer la cabeza sobre su hombro, ladeándola apenas mientras apoyaba la guitarra en sus agotados muslos, los cuales casi parecían latir por la carrera. Y entrevió, a través de los goggles anaranjados, un espacio vacío en los edificios, apenas a dos calles. Y mientras acomodaba la guitarra y comenzaba a tocar una melodía lenta y simple, aunque melancólica, se dejó llevar por lo tranquilo de la gran masa de agua que era capaz de distinguir, la cual, sin embargo y a menos que estuviese realmente perdido, no podía ser el mar.

—He was a friend of mine…he was a friend of mine…every time I think of him, I just can't keep from cryin'…cause he was a friend of mine…—murmuró en un principio, enderezándose en su sitio e insistiendo en el rasgueo de las cuerdas a una cadencia lenta y melancólica. Poco a poco algunas personas se volteaban a su figura encogida en un rincón de la ciudad, con la voz cansada pero decidida, y le arrojaban algunas monedas, o sencillamente sonreían y alentaban el paso.

No podía detenerse, ni siquiera para descansar, pensaba mientras cantaba algo vacilante. La meta aún estaba bastante lejos, a pesar de todo su esfuerzo, y comenzaba lentamente a notar que no sería libre de dormir esa noche. Pero algo más que la terquedad de acabar lo comenzado le animaba esta vez. Ya había cometido muchos errores en el pasado, y quizá era aquella la forma de enmendar algunos tropiezos.

Apenas recordaba la última vez que había hecho algo por alguien sacrificándose de aquella forma, sin comer y dormir. Realmente, y pensara lo que pensara, Mello le importaba más que cualquier otra persona que hubiese conocido. Y tan cansado estaba, que ni siquiera se molestó en achacarle todos esos pensamientos a lo absorbente de su labor o a la soledad en la que ambos se habían visto atrapados. Por más que, estaba seguro como siempre, el rubio jamás se lo agradecería abiertamente. Aquello iba más allá de las recompensas. Pero si algo tenía de bueno el cansancio, pensó repentinamente, era que tampoco era capaz de analizar nada más allá de eso. Después de todo, pensó mientras se levantaba recogiendo sus escasas ganancias y las guardaba en una humilde bolsa de papel, debía seguir con su labor autoimpuesta.

**O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O**

Cuando había tomado la navaja del suelo, Mello no había notado que tenía bastantes curiosidades. No había estupideces como iniciales talladas ni nada, aunque sí había detalles interesantes que no la hacían una navaja común y corriente.

Lo primero era la hoja. Pesada y ancha, definitivamente no era de aluminio. Era de acero, pulido y brillante. Y posiblemente, si se animaba a probarla con tales intenciones, mortal. También el mango era curiosamente duro, no de vulgar plástico endurecido. Era de madera, pulida también, y de un profundo color oscuro. También contaba con un pequeño botón, el cual extraía el filo de la navaja sin necesidad de tecnicismos innecesarios. Sencillamente bastaba un movimiento de la mano y ya estaba. La hoja estaba afuera, lista para pelear o amenazar.

Hizo girar el arma entre sus manos, haciendo que a veces el resplandor rojizo del atardecer la hiciera relucir, antes de tomarla con una mano y hacer un par de movimientos cortantes. Podrían decirle loco o violento, pero le agradaban las navajas, sobre todo aquellas que tenían características especiales. La que había perdido también tenía ciertos detalles, aunque definitivamente no tantos.

Finalmente guardó la navaja en su bolsillo, ocultando el filo en la empuñadura antes de hacerlo. Ese mismo día, cuando le habían robado, había cerrado el trato que le tenía varado en Oakland. Jamás se habría imaginado un desenlace semejante. No solía hacer planes a largo plazo, o ser demasiado imaginativo con las situaciones posibles, así que un trato que llegara a cambiar su rumbo no estaba en sus planes precisamente.

Alzó la vista del suelo, mirando el sol ocultarse tras los edificios y dejando una estela anaranjada en el gran lago que estaba frente a él. Lake Merrit si no se equivocaba. Y a pesar de lo tranquilo del paisaje, de que el escenario invitaba precisamente a echarse hacia atrás en la banca y dejar que el atardecer dejara paso a la caída de la noche, mantenía una mueca de desagrado.

Aquel día había sido básicamente aburrido, debía reconocerlo. Lo había intentado, realmente lo había hecho, volver a hacer las cosas que solía hacer cuando se hallaba viajando solo. Pero o se había vuelto demasiado inquieto (lo suficiente como para no permanecer en el mismo bar por horas) o, caviló con algo de hastío, se estaba desacostumbrando a la soledad. Eso era un problema mayúsculo.

Y si todo aquello no era suficientemente preocupante, si hacía un balance del día, notaba que gran parte de su mente estaba centrada en Matt. Quizá pensando en golpearle y destrozarle, amenazarlo y hacerle lloriquear, pero el caso es que lo hacía, y no había excusas para ello.

Quizá estaba paseando con una ingenua de cabellos castaños (así era su tendencia) por la orilla del lago, y casi pudo imaginarse su sonrisa idiota y su llamativo cabello paseándose frente a él. Aunque también podría estar muerto, de acuerdo a su historial era más que probable que se hubiese metido en problemas con los dealers locales, y en ese preciso instante podría estarse quedando sin aire en lo profundo del Lake Merrit. O quizá incluso se hubiese caído ahí por sus propios medios. Todos los escenarios eran posibles en aquel estado de las cosas.

Continuó mirando la superficie agitada de las aguas, sin dejar de fruncir el ceño mientras lo hacía. Y por primera vez pensó en el futuro. Quizá ya no tendría una carga que llevar a cuestas, sino que sencillamente podría vagar a su antojo. Quizá todos los días podría ir a apostar en las mesas de pool, aumentando lentamente sus ganancias y acumulando más y más, hasta poder pagar el arreglo de su motocicleta. Y al fin podría irse…hacia dónde, no lo sabía. Quizá volviera a pasar por Texas, o se perdiera en Arizona, lejos de las pandillas. Incluso podría darse la molestia de viajar al norte, hacia Canadá. Nunca había estado ahí antes, y hacía años que no volvía a las tierras que conociera desde pequeño. Parecía un buen plan, volver al inicio para tener algo más claro qué hacer después…

Y finalmente el sol desapareció del cielo, a pesar de que el rubio no lo notara inmediatamente. Sólo un golpe de brisa algo más insistente que los anteriores le obligó a alzar la vista, notando los faroles de las calles encendidos, y el anuncio del Tribune Tower brillando con resplandores rojos, verdes, azules y amarillos. Contempló la ciudad de noche un momento, pensando en cómo deberían verse en aquel momento las luces de San Francisco desde el puerto, tan incitantes y casi como iluminándole el camino a seguir.

Renegó con la cabeza por última vez en el día, que ya pasaba a ser noche. Quizá pasara a comprarse una última botella de whisky antes de ir hacia el motel, ya que se le antojaba algo para la sequedad de su garganta. Y mientras se levantaba, dándole la espalda al lago y comenzando lentamente a tomar la ruta que le llevaría casi directamente a destino, sin pasar por el desagradable barrio chino, por un momento se le ocurrió comprar latas de gaseosa.

**O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O**

El techo se hacía cada vez menos borroso, a medida que un fuerte movimiento le despertaba. En un momento pensó que era un temblor, bastante comunes en Oakland, pero pronto se dio cuenta que nada más en la habitación se movía. Sólo entonces notó que estaba tosiendo, todo culpa del acre aroma del tabaco quemado.

Se enderezó precipitadamente, a tiempo para ver a Matt congelado en la puerta con un cigarro entre los labios, mirándole casi como si le temiera un poco, casi pensando en qué tipo de poderes tendría como para notar su sigilosa entrada. Le miró con el ceño fruncido, apoyándose en la pared a sus espaldas para levantarse del piso y pateando sin querer la botella de whisky vacía a su lado. Por si fuera poco su estúpida huída del día anterior, ahora se aparecía al día siguiente con esa cara de inocencia. Y fumando un cigarro.

—¿Dónde te metiste, pelirrojo estúpido? —preguntó con evidente desdén, arrugando levemente la nariz. Al notarlo, el aludido dejó caer el cigarro al piso, pisándolo hasta apagarlo por completo. Y le devolvió la mirada con seriedad, suspirando levemente.

—Antes de que me regañes…—comenzó, haciéndole un gesto al rubio para que no le interrumpiera al ver que iba a replicar con ira—, ve afuera.

Mello alzó una ceja, avanzando con los brazos cruzados y mirada agresiva. —Ya te he dicho que yo no regaño, idiota. Además, no tengo ninguna razón válida para hacerte caso, tomando en cuenta que desapareciste durante todo el maldito día. Tenemos un trato, y más vale que lo recuerdes…—llevó la mano a su bolsillo, listo para estrenar su navaja nueva con el justo propósito que había planeado. Pero Matt se adelantó al verle, tomándole de la muñeca y entreabriendo la boca, volviendo a cerrarla y bajando la vista, como pensando mejor en lo que estaba a punto de decir.

—No eres mi madre, no puedes estar pendiente de lo que hago y lo que no…—murmuró con una leve sonrisa, mirándole de frente. Aunque pronto suspiró con cansancio, ignorando la mueca de asco que le dedicó el rubio por su aroma a tabaco. —. Sea como sea, ve afuera. Sólo hazlo.

—¿Y qué si quiero una explicación? —insistió Mello a su vez, alzando una ceja. Le daba igual qué pareciera, esposa furiosa o madre severa, pero sencillamente la curiosidad y algo de resentimiento le carcomían por dentro. El pelirrojo volvió a suspirar con cansancio, alzando ambas manos como para posarlas en sus hombros, sintiendo arder los pequeños surcos rojizos que se había hecho en las yemas de los dedos y mirándole directamente, acercándose apenas, antes de volver a empuñar las manos y apartar la mirada.

—Estoy muerto Mello…sólo ve afuera—pidió finalmente, esquivándole y echándose en la cama sin mayor ceremonia, aún con la guitarra colgando de su espalda. Aunque antes de sucumbir definitivamente, se volvió sin levantar la cabeza de las sábanas aún estiradas, contemplando al motociclista que aún estaba clavado en el suelo, mirándole desdeñosamente. —. Por favor—añadió finalmente, arqueando las cejas lastimeramente.

El rubio no atinó a nada más que fruncir aún más el ceño, chasqueando la lengua y dando media vuelta—. Más te vale que valga la pena…—musitó más para sí mismo que para el joven, caminando hacia la puerta de la habitación y cerrándola con algo de rudeza al salir. Ya casi pensaba que ninguna de sus idioteces le sorprendía, así que era más que probable que le hubiese conseguido otra de sus "citas" para compensarle. Si lo hacía, de seguro acabaría rebanándole la garganta sin pensárselo, sobre todo por hacerle perder su tiempo de esa manera. Y sobre todo, por tenerle pensando todo el día en su odiosa y desconsiderada entidad desaparecida.

Aunque al llegar afuera, no vio nada extraordinario. No habían chicas (lo que era de por sí alentador), aunque tampoco nada fuera de lo usual. Avanzó un poco más, entrecerrando los ojos por el resplandor del sol sobre él, y mirando hacia ambos lados de la calle, sin notar nada aún. Hasta que volvió a mirar el lugar en donde estaba su vehículo muerto…y sintió que perdía el aliento.

Avanzó lentamente, cambiando su mueca desagradable por una cara de sorpresa. Se agachó a un lado del, antes, roto tanque, topándose cara a cara con un reluciente motor nuevo, algo pesado para su gusto, pero intacto y brillante, jamás usado. Se quitó el guante de la diestra lentamente, pasando la mano por las relucientes piezas y dejando caer la mandíbula, entreabriendo los labios y cada vez más sorprendido. Volvió a levantarse, acariciando el manubrio antes de subirse rápidamente, pensando vagamente cómo era eso posible. Aunque no era un idiota, y conectar las piezas no se le hizo difícil.

Dio una patada rápida al encendido, sintiendo la potente vibración y el ronroneo clásico de una Harley Davidson. Se sentía temblar, quizá por el movimiento del motor o quizá por el hecho de tener nuevamente con vida su querida y veloz máquina. Era una sensación extraña, una vacilación en el estómago y ganas de reír como un idiota, como la primera vez que había montado una motocicleta, aunque no hizo nada de aquello. Sencillamente hizo ronronear el motor, acelerando sin soltar los frenos y suspirando ampliamente. De seguro correría el doble que antes.

Aunque antes de partir a probar su "juguete nuevo", se volvió hacia el motel un segundo. La calle le llamaba a voces, aunque la llamada de la habitación era casi aún más insistente. Sin embargo, no pudo resistirse a la sensación de romper cadenas al acelerar repentinamente, incorporándose al tráfico y acelerando ligeramente más de lo permitido, rebasando autos y esquivando vehículos, saltándose señales de alto por el puro gusto de sentirse el maldito amo de las calles una vez más.

De seguro (después de lo que había hecho), Matt lo entendería.

* * *

_...tah dah?_

_x'D bueno, tuve mis altibajos respecto al resultado final, pero lo que ven aquí es fruto de un real esfuerzo de mi parte por concentrarme. Espero que les haya gustado!_

_Sea como sea, aquí viene lo interesante:_

_Reviews!_

**O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O**

_**xxefyxx**_

_Hola ^-^_

_aww que genial que te haya gustado! de verdad (no es por hacerme propaganda ni nada xD) pero esta época es genial, y las motocicletas también lo son *w* jajaja_

_bueno, creo que la espera fue un poco larga, pero espero que el siguiente capítulo no se demore tanto en salir. Se me va acabando el año ya! y no quiero estar el próximo año, entre la universidad y tal, escribiendo este mismo fic o.o_

_muchos besos para ti también ^w^ nos leemos luego~_

_**Fanny W**_

_Hola~_

_aw en serio? xD juaz, ustedes me alegran el día cuando abro el mail y tengo noticias suyas! muchas gracias por tus comentarios ^-^_

_Los besos van en escala a partir de cuánto tienen guardado(?) así que espérate algunos más intensos para más adelante (aquí no hay ninguno, pero pronto~ xD)_

_Mello suele irse por caminos perdidos mientras piensa, o eso me parece a mí (si has leído Another Note posiblemente sepas de lo que hablo xD), y con estos temas sobre todo se pone muy conspiranoico o.o le da mil vueltas al asunto, ah~ es enrollado, pero ya alguien le enseñará que no todo es tan complicado como parece pensar xD_

_jajajaja qué terrible es para dos solteros-o-algo verse envueltos en corazones y aire de primavera! en lo personal los entiendo perfectamente xD_

_sobre tu post data grande(?):_

_faltan...aún faltan...pero se me revuelve el estómago! será el primer longfic que termine! xD_

_omg, amo el desierto, amo Kansas, amo todo! espero que me pases el link del video, los paisajes deben haber sido realmente conmovedores ^w^_

_HUM...aún no escucho la canción D: sabía que se me olvidaba algo. Pero la lyric que me mandas, CLARO que la relaciono! de verdad me parece que tiene mucho que ver...y me llega en buen momento por así decirlo, muchas gracias por la recomendación!_

_b-bueno...*-*U creo que es el momento de que yo también te diga un pequeño secreto: la pareja es al revés xD digo, SÉ que Matt se ve muy uke PERO...no lo es xD eso tiene muchas explicaciones que irán en su momento, porque o sino me alargo mucho y no quiero eso x'D si quieres te lo explico vía PM ^w^U_

_y ps, bienvenida al computador!(?) jajajaja_

_ande muy bien!_

_**Yarizzle**_

_Hola :D_

_D: no me pegue! x'D ya ve? les tenía a todos una sorpresa! no la maté definitivamente! no soy una criminal! (?) tks sí, ya terminé de probar mi inocencia =3= xD_

_juaz xD aún falta mucho para que Matt reaccione como debería reaccionar un ser humano adulto y maduro(?) que ya todos sabemos que Matt no es, pero bueno, así se lo quiere supongo x'D le faltan golpes de la vida a ese chico..._

_Creo que somos dos. Cuando veo la fecha es como "=_=...qué mier...CATORCE? BLEEEH". Todos arrinconaditos en su mundo de felicidad y muchas flores...lo peor es que luego esas parejas acaban cuando se acaba el verano, duran menos que un candy, elije frase(?) xD_

_j-je...yo lloré tan mal con el final de Easy Rider x'D, de hecho, no paré por horas, y me preguntaban que qué me pasaba y yo balbuceaba algo...creo que dejé a algunas personas preocupadas ese día xD De verdad es una linda película y creo que volveré a verla...sí o no que el principal recuerda en cierta forma a Mello? sobre todo con la capitán América, que por cierto es una Knuckehead Chopper ;)_

_xDDDDDD Mello a veces puede ser muy amargado...como con ese comentario. Mi madre también dice lo mismo de mi música, y explicarle es un parto porque me mira con "esa" cara de no te estoy siguiendo, o me vale un pimiento..._

_juaz xD ande bien y nos estamos leyendo *-* pronto espero!_

**_darklover71_**

_Hola ^-^_

_pobre, te entiendo D: la tarea a veces llega a ser del mal _ eso sí, como ahora ya no soy escolar no conozco la tarea *-* xD lo siento, necesitaba decirlo_

_wuaaa no entendí lo del jenesequa D: explícame por favor! siempre atiendo a las críticas, lo que sea por mejorar :)_

_weee me alegro que te guste la música, como siempre digo, habrá más de eso por aquí xD_

_...y ya faltan 6 capítulos. Y luego faltarán 5. Y luego 4. Y luego 3. Y luego 2. Y luego 1. Y luego yo lloraré. Lo sé, lloraré. x'D Me trauma bastante estar terminando con todo esto!..._

_O.O dulces! *w* Kami no lo abandonará, lo juro por el motor nuevo, hermoso y brillante de la Knuckehead Chopper! no lo abandonaría tampoco faltando tan poquito para el final :D_

_jajajaja las babosadas son awesome, piense que todo esto de los fics partió como la babosada paranoica de alguien que se le ocurrió una historia alternativa a la real! las babosadas rulez! xD_

_bueno, nos estamos leyendo pronto ;) o al menos eso espero!_

**_kajasame_**

_hey~ hola allí_

_jajajaja Matt y sus pendejadas, es mi idea o Mello se está haciendo más paciente? Si eso hubiese pasado hace 20 capítulos el pobre de Matt ya no tendría cara...je XD_

_Mello creo que no sabe qué pensar. Digo, claro, lo deja bastante claro en este capítulo creo (pobre diablo de pensamientos perdidos XD), pero eso no lo hace menos asdafa si sabes a lo que me refiero(?)_

_jajajaja, a mí misma me emociona publicar, de hecho suelo chillar y hablar sola cuando publico por unos minutos...a veces siento que yo no estoy escribiendo esto y que meramente aparecen en mi computador por razones misteriosas, luego los leo y los publico. Supongo que son paranoias mías...x'D_

_y ps te invito cordialmente a que lo leas de nuevo en la revista en la que estoy publicando! es una fanzine vía internet, el link está más arriba ^-^ tiene yaoi a montones y escritores realmente buenos, me siento un poco apocada ahí pero supongo que salgo con dignidad x'D sea como sea, también puedes pasarte por el foro ya que estamos en esas, te hago la publicidad entera, ves? lol_

_bueno, nos estamos leyendo pronto espero ^-^ el siguiente chap me da que será de gusto público...bueno, eso no lo sabré hasta acabarlo/publicarlo. Ande muy bien!_

**_Samantha-Kheel_**

_Hola otra vez! ^-^_

_b-bueno...respecto a los exámenes pasó algo curioso _ en resumen, ya no estoy yendo al colegio y soy una chica egresada antes de tiempo xD quizá más adelante comente de forma más extensa en mi profile, pero básicamente es eso. Gracias aún así!_

_Matt sí admite su culpa, al menos en este capítulo le cae la teja (quizá fue un ladrillo. Quizá lo arrojé yo. Buahaha). Ya era hora, veamos si madura un poco más en lo que queda de historia no?_

_Jajajajaja, ahora me odiarás más creo x'D...porque si matarse durante todo un día para arreglar algo que ni siquiera te gusta no es bonito...omg creo que ahora querrás matarme x'D juaz_

_Mello estaba resentido, por más que jurara y perjurara que no lo estaba. Y creo que en este chap queda más que claro cómo estaba uno y otro. OMG esto es lo que se llama el famoso "capítulo de transición", no? es como el pecado capital de las fickers xD bueno, considérame pecadora._

_Abejas y ojos! de verdad creo que yo misma estaba algo borracha mientras escribía eso XD el caso es que los dos besos son bastante importantes, sobre todo cuando hablamos de la casi no-existencia de sustancias en Matt en el segundo, y el hecho de que él se haya tirado encima, borracho y todo. Matt es bastante a la antigua en cuanto a lo de hombres con hombres y tal! Diga lo que diga de sus ideales sesenteros, es medio cerrado y se espanta con facilidad. Aunque supongo que eso ya lo habías deducido xD_

_oh...oh oh oh Kami espera haberse portado bien(?) jaja xD bueno, nos estamos leyendo luego y siento la demora, espero que la siguiente espera no sea tan larga :)_

**_kaoryciel94_**

_Hola :D_

_creo que lo he dicho varias veces, pero específicamente te lo digo a ti: envidio la capacidad de ser consciso y directo xD Yo sencillamente no puedo. Como podrás ver aquí. Que la respuesta se alarga incluso más que el review mismo._

_bueno, siento la demora, no puedo decir mucho más u_u solamente espero que el siguiente salga rápido, porque me estoy poniendo yo misma ansiosa por lo "poco" que falta para terminar. Apenitas 6 capítulos!_

_Bueno, nos estamos leyendo luego (así lo espero) y que andes muy bien ^-^_

**_Shini.G_**

_Hai :D_

_bueno, yo ando muy bien, gracias por preguntar ^-^ algo aproblemada, pero básicamente bien_

_nunca, NUNCA, haría que alguien abandonara una motocicleta D: amo esos vehículos (quizá te diste cuenta xD), y este capítulo no existiría si la hubiesen dejado atrás :) espero que te haya gustado cómo salió todo!_

_w-we! creo que pensamos igual. Hace un tiempo habían quienes no paraban de preguntarme cuándo el lemon...y resulta que no me sale meterle lemon altiro, menos en una época como en la que estoy narrando, en la cual la homosexualidad no era para nada bien vista :/ no es lo mismo un fic en el 2000 que en 1980! y me alegra que lo comprendas, de verdad me parece que cuando el romance comienza inmediatamente pierde un poco la "magia" ^-^_

_sobre tu post data:_

_Dave, Nick y Mike no fueron creados en vano. Créeme, NO FUERON creados en vano XD. Sólo eso te digo ;)_

_bueeeeno, espero que nos leamos pronto :D ande muy bien ^-^_

**_Red Crayon Princess_**

_Hola~ ^-^_

_jajajaja ya somos dos! aunque el primero también tiene lo suyo...entre mis hijos, la verdad, no elijo ^-^ jajajaja_

_...lemon...alcohol...no es buena combinación nunca xD quizá luego a qué culpen...no, no será alcoholizado ni nada. Será 100% sano, por decirlo así, y ya me estoy quebrando la cabeza en cómo hacerle para que quede bien. Y lamentablemente no hay espacio en la planificación (nunca pensé que usaría una planificación alguna vez en mi vida _) para un lemon...antes de San Francisco. Después es otra cosa ;)_

_jajajaja en este momento preciso, acá son las 1.21 mientras te respondo :D que viva el trasnoche!_

_bueno, nos estamos leyendo pronto, lo más pronto que mis musos me permitan XD adios~_

_**queicco**_

_Hola! :D_

_jajajaja oh vaya, pues me alegro que te haya gustado el capítulo, qué más puedo decir xD_

_jajaja tú eres un amor por mandar un comentario ^-^ muchas gracias!_

_me alegra que te hayan gustado los dos besos también, ya somos varias ^-^ aunque el segundo se ganó mi corazón de abuela por así decirlo xD_

_bueno, espero qye no se haya demorado mucho! ._. y que el siguiente tampoco se demore mucho x'D_

_nos leemos~ cuídese!_

_**Hoshii Eater**_

_Hola! ^w^_

_aww me alegro que te haya gustado! de veras me deja así de *w* weee~_

_t-tu pensamiento...y aún no me lo dices creo u.u me dejas en la intriga!...aunque por otro lado supongo que estamos a mano ._._

_xD_

_supongo que si algún poder tengo, es el poder que me confiere el M&M *-* no tengo ninguna superhabilidad que sepa xD_

_ojalá que junto con su período de Mikami no le bajen los taldos y los saltos :'D cuidado con saltar mucho de la silla, se puede ir de espaldas xD_

_y aún tengo pendiente crear los cosos del facebook ._. soy un desastre y mi memoria es un colador u_ú_

_bueno, cuídese usted también! ^-^ y espero que nos leamos pronto pronto :D_

**_Poison Ivy_**

_Hola! tengo que decirte algo ^-^_

_leí tu review con mucha atención. Me agradan mucho los análisis que no son propios acerca de mis historias, son una mirada más fresca y reposada que la mía, que estoy sumida y prácticamente respiro 4 ever 80's xD Ya más serios, responderé por partes ^-^_

_Yo no soy una persona paciente. Me considero muy similar a Mello en muchos aspectos, pero también tengo en cuenta que él es mayor y ha vivido otras cosas. A lo que voy, a esta altura de ser por mí Matt no tendría cara =_= pendejo~ pero eso no va al caso._

_Creo que según la visión que tiene el rubio de la vida (extensamente explicada en este capítulo, algo apática para mi punto de vista), lo de Matt es como que te pique un mosquito cuando te estás muriendo porque te picó una mamba negra (esas serpientes malotas que viven en África y que cuando te picas estás bieeen jodido). Él tiene claro que el pelirrojo no es una persona "mala", sólo un idiota, y no se va a desgastar matando a golpes a un idiota. Prefiere ignorarle y esperar lo mejor (el whisky ayuda u_ú), y realmente valora la total ignorancia de Matt como algo que cuando se pierde no se recupera. No digo que esté bien, ya que es una postura bastante masoquista, pero es un rebelde sin causa acostumbrado a apañárselas solo, siempre sabiéndose solo y apreciando la soledad. En el fondo, es como volver a retraerse luego de haberse expuesto mucho._

_Ahora, sobre lo de que un clavo saca a otro clavo, no es necesariamente así. Matt es bien negado en cuanto a lo que a él mismo le está pasando, y le encantaría tener esa excusa como consuelo, pero en el fondo lo sabe y le asusta. Por eso prefiere escapar y decir que fue un error, es una salida fácil. Y dime si los hombres no son de salidas fáciles xD_

_Quizá lo exagero un poco, eso es verdad. Pero hay quienes no entienden de sutilezas, y este es un fic que está pensado para ser básicamente simple para el que quiera verlo simple, y con "algo" de trasfondo social para el que quiera ver más allá. Es como un mensaje escrito con tinta de jugo de limón casi xD. Sin mencionar que cada uno de los personajes representan una forma de pensamiento de acuerdo a dos épocas, y cómo estas chocan. Si me sigues después de leer este testamento aburrido (x'D), más adelante en la historia se verá con toda claridad._

_y eso! fue un placer leerte, y espero más comentarios agudos por tu parte ^w^ siempre es bueno mirar opiniones externas para saber los puntos fuertes y débiles de una historia. Muchísimas gracias por tu comentario, y espero leerte pronto por aquí!_

_PD: soy de Chile, vecina!_

**:)**

_Hola~ sabes? estoy empezando a pensar que ff está conspirando contra tu nombre ._. xD_

_Un paso gigante? omg! creo que sé a lo que te refieres y pues...ya era hora no? xD_

_gracias por la inspiración! TwT últimamente a las fickers nos falta bastante según parece, tengo una amiga que está igual de lenta que yo...x'D_

_espero que nos leamos luego, pronto, realmente lo espero...x'D debo acabar antes de enero!_

_cuídese~ ^-^_

**_MXM's Holic_**

_Hola~ pues es igual, *-* me demoré un poco en publicar y de todas formas te respondo xD_

_uy si esos besos te gustaron, ya te quiero ver más adelante...ahora se viene el romance en serio! Y cuidado con los despiadados profesores que no comprenden lo que es leer en clases!_

_omg, siento la muerte prematura de tu fanart ): es terrible cuando esas cosas pasan!...digo, me imagino, porque hace muchísimo tiempo que no dibujo y esas cosas x'D aún así, suerte! y me avisas ;)_

_bueno, FELICIDADES! (atrasadas, lol) por ese bello acontecimiento! ojalá que sean muchos meses más, llenos de amour y tal *W*_

_aw, gracias por esperarme! Decidí, que en favor a mi cordura, me centraría en esta historia primero. Tengo varios proyectos bajo la manga luego, pero los dejaré en Stand-by para acabar con mi querido rubio presidenciable antes de entrar a la universidad ojalá!_

_nos leemos luego *w* que te vaya muy bien!_

_**Maki**_

_siento haber tardado tanto :/ me acabaría veinte páginas de word en contar todo lo que me ha pasado...pero eso no viene al caso *-* el caso es que acá está el chap, y el otro viene en camino (llevo cinco páginas *-*U)_

_nos leemos pronto espero! que andes muy bien  
_

**O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O**

_Bueno, eso es todo amigas/os. No tengo mucho más que agregar, aparte de que si tienen tiempo se paseen por la revista y la descarguen, además de meterse al foro para opinar sobre mi fic o los otros publicados, además de hablar muchas tonteras graciosas *-*_

_nos leemos pronto, cuídense, tomen con moderación, etc, etc, etc...xD_

_Adieu!  
_


	25. San Francisco

_Hola!..._

_bueno, tardé muchísimo más de lo esperado u_u luego de mi prueba del mal me atacó la no-inspiración, y aquí me tienen, tarde como siempre..._

_disculpen! ):_

_bueno, ya soy universitaria si a alguien le interesa :'D y tengo mil y un cosas qué leer. Posiblemente se darán cuenta que hay un salto de tiempo importante entre reviews, y es porque los respondí entre mi período de muerte mental, los viajes por ahí y la universidad, períodos bastante diferentes entre sí o_o así que disculpen la falta de coherencia._

_Oh, claro, FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS (atrasado :'D) MATT!_

**_Disc: _**_Estas preciosuras deliciosas no me pertenecen. Les juro que si me pertenecieran no hubiesen muerto y el final de Death Note hubiese sido tan hot como un yaoi cualquiera. No como estos Takeshi y Tsugumi que los mataron =3=_

**_Música:_**

_Luego de mucho pensarlo (este chap es importante), me decidí..._

**_Paradise City_**_, como no, de los **Guns N' Roses**_

_**Link: **http : / www. youtube .com/ watch?v=Rbm6GXllBiw (sin espacios, ya saben~)_

_Creo que eso es todo por hoy. Pasen bien y disfruten! _

* * *

**25. San Francisco**

Mientras Mello inspeccionaba su vehículo antes de partir (la verdad, solamente se dedicaba a admirarlo por ambos costados sin salir de su asombro), el pelirrojo se dedicaba a afinar su guitarra luego de la agitada labor del día anterior. Aún le escocían las yemas, pero se dijo que más temprano que tarde dejaría de sentirlo. Después de todo, cuando había tomado por primera vez una guitarra le había ocurrido algo similar, y luego de un par de días de tocar sin parar todo había acabado en nada.

En un momento Matt alzó la vista, encontrándose con la mirada seria del rubio, ante lo cual ambos se ignoraron mutuamente por un momento más. Las pocas veces en las que habían cruzado miradas a lo largo de la mañana ni siquiera se habían molestado en dirigirse la palabra, sencillamente porque no tenían claro cómo debían comportarse con respecto al otro. Aunque, como siempre, el guitarrista fue el primero en, finalmente, armarse de valor y mirar directamente al motociclista, aparentemente aún ocupado en revisar los limpios espejos retrovisores por tercera vez, levantándose luego y carraspeando levemente, aún inseguro pero con una ligera sonrisa. Ante esto, Mello le ignoró por un momento más, hasta que la sensación del otro con la vista fija en su persona se le hizo incómoda, accediendo a dejar de mirar a su consentida por un minuto para prestarle atención.

—Mira…—comenzó, inseguro acerca de lo que realmente quería decir, pero con una idea más o menos clara de aquello—, posiblemente lo sabes, pero esto…de la moto…no es por mí, sino por ti. Para enmendar…ya sabes. Bueno…—apartó la vista un momento, como si las calles de Oakland pudiesen darle la inspiración suficiente como para decir las cosas de golpe. —. A lo que voy, es que he hecho cosas…estupideces…y bueno, yo lo…

—Basta—la interrupción súbita dejó atónito al pelirrojo un momento, hasta notar que Mello incluso había dejado de mirarle, como si no mereciera la pena seguir escuchando, o como si lo demás fuese una historia por todos conocida, mientras la Knuckehead se ganaba nuevamente toda su atención. —. Veo que no entiendes con indirectas, así que más te vale prestar atención —se agachó a un lado del nuevo tanque de gasolina por quinta vez, raspando algo de su pulida superficie con la punta del dedo pulgar, enfundado en el guante negro de cuero. —. Detesto hablar del pasado, ya sean años, días, horas o minutos. Así que mantente callado si no tienes nada nuevo qué decir.

Sin embargo, al levantarse su porte, a pesar de estar teñido como siempre de una vaga amenaza, no era agresivo. Aunque quizá fuera más la influencia de su mirada, no tensa ni furibunda como era usual, sino que curiosamente suave, al menos por unos segundos.

—Creo que es mejor que arreglemos esto de otra manera—propuso repentinamente, ante lo que Matt ladeó levemente la cabeza, curioso—. La mejor forma de sellar todo esto, que por lo que veo aún te remuerde la consciencia…—hizo una pausa, entornando de forma casi imperceptible la mirada, aunque sin demostrar nada más de emoción que aquello—…pero que no me interesa es lo más mínimo, es hacerlo como hombres.

Inmediatamente después de eso, Mello hizo un rápido movimiento con el brazo, ante lo que el pelirrojo dio prácticamente un salto hacia atrás. Demasiado habituado estaba a los diestros golpes del ex pandillero, e incluso los había sentido en su rostro en una ocasión, y no estaba dispuesto a repetir la experiencia. Pero justo en el momento en el que creía que tendría que defender su integridad física una vez más, encogiéndose en su sitio y protegiendo su cara con los puños alzados, notó que el rubio sencillamente le tendía una mano, sin mencionar una mirada algo burlona. Además, alzó una ceja ante su mirada confundida.

Matt le miró sin saber qué hacer. Sentía que debía hacer algo más, pero como siempre el rubio le incitaba a tomar ese camino tan fácil que era olvidarse de todo y hacer como si nunca hubiese pasado. Era tan fácil decir que lo haría…aunque estaba seguro que llegar a dejar todo atrás no lo sería. Aún ahora no podía evitar mirarle, tan seguro y desdeñoso, y pensar lo fácil que sería dejarle mal otra vez. Era una responsabilidad muy grande.

Y así, al adelantarse una vez más y estrechar la mano enfundada de cuero del rubio, a su pesar supo que estaba sellando una especie de promesa, no con Mello, ya que de seguro él sólo lo hacía para evitarse problemas a su manera particular, sino consigo mismo. Y una vez más, mientras el rubio le anunciaba que llegarían dentro de nada con aquel motor tan grande y encendía la motocicleta, supo que ese rubio agresivo y arisco sería la perdición para su alma de niño. Incluso podría acabar madurando en el proceso.

**+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+**

Ahí estaba. Mientras bordeaban el área en la que los muelles y los barcos cargueros tocaban tierra, rodeados de camiones y divisando desde lejos las torres de containers de colores, San Francisco se elevaba sobre la bahía, brillante bajo el sol de febrero tal y como la primera vez que lo habían visto. Matt lo contemplaba en silencio, sintiendo su estómago contraerse por el nerviosismo y la expectación. Todo se resumía a aquello, al nudo de la carretera 880 cuando desembocaba en la I-80, enfrentando a la veloz motocicleta contra el paisaje cada vez más cercano de una de las ciudades íconos del rock estadounidense.

Se sobresaltó al notar que ya no había nada a ambos lados de la carretera, sólo mar a donde quiera que se volteara. Estaban en un puente, uno bastante largo según apreciaba, y de un color gris cemento. El aroma del mar y la brisa helada les rodeaba de forma extraña, mientras la Isla de Alcatraz se insinuaba allá lejos a la derecha, y el pelirrojo comenzó a sentir la adrenalina, no sabía si era por la velocidad (los mecánicos que habían reparado la Knuckehead habían hecho bien su trabajo) o por el hecho de estar cada vez más cerca de la ciudad del Verano del Amor, Cliff Burton y el Glam y Thrash Metal.

Se acercó al rubio, aún emocionado por esta constatación— ¡¿Este es el Golden Gate? —preguntó con una gran sonrisa, observando las pequeñas islas a las que se aproximaban, la cual se interponía en su visión de la gran ciudad portuaria, señaladas como Yerba Buena Island y Treasure Island.

— ¡Bay Bridge! —corrigió a su vez el rubio, rodando los ojos. Casi todo el mundo creía que el único puente que llevaba a San Francisco era el famoso Golden Gate, pero aquel puente rojo ni siquiera era el más largo, o el con mayor tráfico, o el más moderno de los que cruzaban la Bahía.

En un momento los cerros altos y boscosos rodearon la motocicleta y los veloces vehículos que circulaban por la carretera, bloqueando la visión del mar pero dejando una brisa fresca para recordarlo, hasta que entraron súbitamente a un túnel. El ruido de los motores y el aroma a gasolina le hizo pensar a Matt que entrar a uno en motocicleta no era la mejor de las ideas, ya que estaba casi seguro de que sus pulmones se resentirían aún más por los vapores tóxicos, aunque el momento fue breve. Y pronto, con un súbito resplandor de sol, volvieron a salir al aire libre de la interestatal 80, contemplando sin barreras la gran ciudad a la que, luego de tantas complicaciones y dificultades, al fin habían llegado.

— ¡¿Podemos ir al Golden Gate? —volvió a preguntar el guitarrista, sujetando la correa de su instrumento como cada vez que comenzaba a sentir la emoción— ¡Y podríamos visitar el Last Hope Phone! ¡Y la Pirámide Transnacional!

En aquel momento, a Mello le hubiese gustado haber retrocedido tres semanas para frenar y dejarle en medio de la carretera. Estaba siendo irritante…al menos en sus parámetros de entonces. Ahora estaba sencillamente siendo Matt a su criterio, comprobó con algo de vaga sorpresa, aunque no demasiada. Su capacidad de tolerar niñatos, luego de tanto tiempo cargando a uno, se había hecho superior a lo que jamás pensó que podría haber llegado y el pelirrojo siempre comenzaba a probar y estirar los límites de su estrecha paciencia.

Así que sólo apretó el volante, concentrándose en el final del puente, el cual estaba cada vez más cerca. Los edificios se alzaban frente a ambos, y debía centrarse en tomar la salida adecuada para obtener algún hotel medianamente decente. Como siempre, se ocuparía de los asuntos útiles.

Matt guardó silencio finalmente, cuando el puente tocó tierra. Era un momento solemne o algo así, pensó para sus adentros, mientras adelantaban a un par de buses y autos que circulaban a gran velocidad a ambos lados. Podía ver barcos estacionados en la bahía a su izquierda, así como un par de rascacielos al frente y edificios bajos comenzando a aparecer por todas partes. Fue como un cambio de aire, algo que Mello le había descrito hace mucho tiempo pero que jamás había notado. Como si pasaran de una atmósfera a otra sutilmente diferente, o al menos eso era lo que sentía en aquel momento. Ya que, a todos los efectos, San Francisco los estaba recibiendo con los brazos abiertos.

El rubio torció hacia una salida, dejando la I-80 atrás y entrando a la ciudad como tal, por la calle Freemon, siguiéndola hasta su final. Luego, la motocicleta serpenteó a través de avenidas menores, torciendo por Columbus Avenue. El guitarrista se preguntó qué buscaba Mello, ya que había visto muchas calles anchas y llenas de movimiento que prometían más oportunidades de alojamiento que aquellas que ahora atravesaban, y en aquel momento conducía concienzudamente, como si supiera exactamente hacia dónde ir. Y no fue hasta que dejó de mirar las cumbres de los rascacielos y se concentró en las paredes de los edificios, plagadas de afiches, cuando lo comprendió.

Porque no eran afiches cualesquiera los que adornaban las paredes de vidrio y concreto de la ciudad, sino que estaban escritos con una tipografía y un mensaje que se le hacían familiares. Lollapalooza, el festival de rock que habían estado persiguiendo por medio país, se localizaba en un descampado cercano al Golden Gate, en Marina District, al norte de la península de San Francisco.

No pudo evitar contener el aliento al volver a notar que ya estaban ahí. Había algo más, urgente y apremiante, que rondaba justo por los bordes de su emoción, como una bestia sombría y horrenda, pero la felicidad era suficiente como para cegarle. San Francisco le rodeaba, bohemio y enorme como se lo imaginaba, y eso era bienestar suficiente como para olvidar lo demás.

Torcieron por Lombard Street a medida que el almuerzo reclamaba presencia, y Matt notó, o más bien recordó, que no había comido prácticamente nada desde hacía dos días. La idea en aquel momento se le antojó ridícula, y ya estaba ansioso por probar algo delicioso junto a Mello, perderse en aquellas calles enormes con los infaltables comentarios sarcásticos del rubio y ganar algo de dinero, quizá convencer a su amargado compañero de viaje que cantaran juntos una vez más. Todo aquello se le antojaba genial, como si acabaran de alcanzar el cielo y todos sus problemas fueran historia.

No notó que la motocicleta se había detenido hasta que Mello le dio un codazo, señalándole con la cabeza hacia el hotel que había encontrado. —será corto, iremos, nos registramos, y luego debemos ir a comprar entradas para ese recital tuyo—anunció escuetamente, descendiendo y quitándose las gafas oscuras. —. Son dos fechas según los anuncios, pero no debemos perdernos ninguna. Quizá así tengamos suerte y encontremos lo que buscas.

—¿Crees que venga Metallica? — preguntó a su vez Matt, en su mundo. —. O quizá Aerosmith. O Ac/Dc, con el "pequeño demonio" Angus Young…no, no creo que ellos aceptaran, son australianos…pero si les pagan lo suficiente…

El rubio rodó los ojos, tirando del brazo del guitarrista para guiarle hacia el interior del hotel. Pagó sin apenas intercambiar un par de palabras con el administrador, quien al parecer ya estaba habituado a los rebeldes y los rockeros, ya que no hizo un gesto de disgusto de ninguna clase cuando le entregó el dinero a cambio de las llaves, para luego salir a paso rápido aún tirando del brazo del distraído pelirrojo.

—Mira…—dijo finalmente, cansado de oír nombres y conceptos que no conocía ni le interesaba conocer—, no tengo la menor idea de lo que estás hablando, ni me interesa la verdad. ¿Crees que podrías ayudarme a encontrar el condenado festival? No es mi tema después de todo.

Una vez más, el aludido sintió una punzada de incomodidad al escuchar aquello, justo al borde de su felicidad. Pero no se desanimó por ello, achacándoselo al tono cansado y rezongón de su acompañante. Sonrió ampliamente antes de replicar, pasando un brazo por los delgados hombros del motociclista.

—Antes de que entremos, tendré que enseñarte una o dos cosas sobre rock— explicó alegremente, dándole una leve palmada en el hombro que alcanzaba su mano.

—Me muero de ganas…—musitó a su vez Mello, desembarazándose del peso adicional con un movimiento de hombros y un golpe dirigido al brazo del guitarrista.

—Por favor, no querrás quedarte en silencio si todos corean una canción, o quedarte sin entender un chiste del que todos ríen, ¿o sí?—se frotó levemente el brazo golpeado, riendo ahora ligeramente casi con aire conciliador. —. No será la gran cosa tampoco…no quiero que acabes aburriéndote y botándome al mar.

—Si quisiera arrojarte al mar, lo habría hecho en el puente— aclaró el motociclista, cruzándose de brazos y mirando hacia otro lado. —, pero eso no viene al caso. Mantén la boca cerrada y no comprobaré si los pendejos flotan.

—Eso dolió…— respondió Matt, falsamente ofendido —. Vamos, ni que fueras a sentirte mal por escuchar una cosa o dos sobre la buena música…

—Te ignoraré de todas formas— le anunció finalmente Mello, suspirando mientras torcía por una calle lateral sin esperar a ver si el pelirrojo le seguía o no.

—En ese caso, comienzo ahora— se aclaró la garganta, pensando un momento por dónde empezar. —. Veamos, en los cincuenta Elvis Presley llevó el rock and roll hacia el mainstream, popularizándolo entre los blancos como en su momento lo había hecho Chuck Berry. Luego vino el Surf Rock, The Beach Boys, ya sabes, y el Wall of Sound, eso de seguro fue un buen invento. En los sesenta vino el Beat, con los Beatles, y la música psicodélica y experimental, con la revolución hippie y el Verano del Amor. Al mismo tiempo vino la revolución británica, ese tiempo donde te preguntaban si eras Beatle o Rolling, mientras Bob Dylan hacía su mezcla de folk y rock. Ahí Hendrix y Clapton enseñaron una cosa o dos sobre cómo tocar guitarra, y Zappa comenzó con el progresivo mientras Creedence Clearwater se mantuvo con sus guitarras clásicas. El rock ya se estaba fracturando, entre psicodélicos, clásicos, progresivos y heavy, y no se detuvo ahí. The Velvet Undeground influenció al Punk y al Gótico al mismo tiempo que Led Zeppelin sacaba su primer disco y King Crimson reclamaba el progresivo. Ahí apareció Black Sabbath y Deep Purple, con el Heavy Metal. Y luego Queen, supongo que conoces a Queen, con Freddy Mercury haciendo de las suyas en el escenario. Pink Floyd sacó por ese tiempo el Dark Side of the Moon, de seguro has oído hablar de él, y nació del progresivo el Space Rock. Oh, ahí nació el Glam Rock, aunque no era como ahora estilo Mötley Crüe, sino más como Alice Cooper, un poco más relajado aunque igual de irreverente…

—¿Sabes qué? — le interrumpió el rubio, luego de un bufido cansado. —. Te acabas de superar a ti mismo. Esos quince minutos de monólogo han sido los más irritantes que me has hecho pasar.

—Aún no acabo…— murmuró Matt a su vez, pensando que aún faltaba la inclusión de Grand Funk Railroad, The Ramones, Judas Priest, Van Halen y tantos otros.

—Y no acabarás nunca— concluyó Mello finalmente, sacando su navaja y comenzando a abrirla y cerrarla a medida que caminaba. Aquello no pasó desapercibido para el pelirrojo, quien observó el filo aparecer y desaparecer con algo de preocupación. —. Además, deberías preocuparte por cosas más útiles para tu vida. Como dejar de ser un idiota ignorante, eso sería de seguro un cambio positivo.

Hubo un breve silencio, en el cual el rubio se volvió algo incrédulo hacia Matt. Al parecer, y a juzgar por su rostro pensativo, lo estaba considerando. Pero antes de lograr un comentario desdeñoso, el guitarrista volvió a afirmar su instrumento, mirándole con la cabeza levemente ladeada.

—¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?— preguntó sencillamente, sonriéndole apenas. El aludido le miró extrañado, abriendo la boca para replicar con acidez, aunque notando que no tenía una buena respuesta para ello en la punta de la lengua. Volvió a cerrar la boca, mirando hacia el suelo con el ceño fruncido.

—Pues, para no verte como un idiota, supongo— le espetó agresivamente al final, mirándole elocuentemente.

—Sé que yo no soy un idiota, y eso me basta— respondió con sencillez Matt, encogiéndose de hombros. —. Si crees que lo soy, allá tú.

—Si te comportas como idiota, en mi experiencia, es porque lo eres— replicó el rubio, rodando los ojos. —. Y has demostrado ser capaz de superar tu nivel de idiotez cada día, así que no me vengas con el cuento del genio incomprendido.

—¿Y tú qué?— respondió Matt, enumerando con los dedos. —. Motocicleta, ropas de cuero, actitud de pandillero, andas con pandilleros, esas botas, te gusta llevar navajas, usas el cabello largo, apuestas, tomas whisky sin hielo siquiera y sin mencionar las peleas callejeras… ¿y me dices que tienes tiempo para leer un libro de niñas sólo por cultura general? ¿Quién es el genio incomprendido?

—No estamos hablando de mí— le cortó Mello, renegando con la cabeza fuertemente. A pesar de lo cual, el pelirrojo pudo notar que había ganado un tanto. —. Y estás evadiendo el punto. Hasta ahora no has dado una sola muestra de inteligencia ni has dicho nada medianamente culto fuera del tema de la música.

—Insisto, no le veo el caso a eso— contraatacó Matt, haciendo un gesto con la mano como para restarle importancia al asunto. —. Me interesa la música, no leer libros de niñas para decir que es por cultura general…

—Ya basta con los libros de niñas— le advirtió Mello, ante lo que el pelirrojo rodó los ojos.

—Como sea, el caso es que no sé por qué tendría que actuar como un geniecillo desagradable o decirle idiota a medio mundo para demostrar que no lo soy, no tiene sentido— se encogió de hombros una vez más, dándose golpecitos en la cabeza con el índice. —, digo, no necesito decir que sé algo para saberlo… ¿me sigues?

—¿De qué te sirve saber algo si los demás no saben que lo sabes? No tiene objeto, es como si no lo supieras, da igual— el rubio lanzó la navaja al aire, atrapándola al vuelo mientras doblaba por una esquina. Luego de un momento de confusión, en el cual se halló sólo en una esquina, Matt le siguió, sacando un cigarro y encendiéndolo.

—Supongo que es un triunfo personal…como sacarse canciones en guitarra— pensó un momento más, sonriendo al ocurrírsele algo aplicable a su realidad mientras dejaba salir el humo de tabaco al hablar. —. O cuando superas tu marca de velocidad andando en la Knukehead.

—Cuando hago eso, apuesto— respondió Mello, dando cuchilladas al aire frente a él. —. Así hago algo útil con lo que tengo y me gano unos dólares.

—Ok, mal ejemplo— se rindió Matt, suspirando. —. Sólo digo que no porque alguien me haya dicho que soy superdotado o algo hace años haya dejado de ser yo, eso es de…

Guardó silencio al no escuchar el silbido del aire a su lado, extrañado por haberle puesto tanta atención al sonido que Mello producía al juguetear con su navaja aparentemente nueva, ya que según recordaba había perdido la antigua. Se volvió hacia el rubio, mirándolo a la cara por primera vez en unas horas según notaba, y viendo que él también lo hacía. Y no era hostilidad precisamente lo que veía en aquellos ojos tan extraños suyos, sino sorpresa, o quizá reconocimiento. Tuvo que recapitular sus propias palabras, intentando averiguar qué le habría causado tanta impresión, hasta recordar que jamás le había dicho que, supuestamente y según un par de pruebas que le habían tomado hacía ya tantos años, podría considerarse como un superdotado. Y lo entendió pronto, alzando levemente las cejas y sonriéndole.

—¿A ti también te lo dijeron?—le preguntó, curioso a juzgar por su expresión. Mello se encogió de hombros, suspirando.

—Sí…—musitó distraídamente, volviendo a mover su navaja en el aire y escondiendo el filo repentinamente. Matt siguió el movimiento con algo de nerviosismo, preguntándose una vez más en qué momento habría obtenido aquella arma, y para nada feliz con el hecho de que la tuviese con él. Aún así, decidió insistir sólo un poco.

—Y…eso es todo—dijo, sin dejar de mirar su perfil de ceño fruncido.

—Ajá…—continuó sin mirarle, lo que a Matt le pareció curiosamente parecido a su renuencia al hablar sobre sexo.

—No la pasaste bien en el orfanato del que vienes… ¿cierto?— le preguntó suavemente, poniéndose serio. Después de todo, aquellos lugares no eran para nada agradables según podía recordar, aunque no podía negar que la había pasado mejor ahí que con sus padres adoptivos.

—¿Te importa?— le espetó secamente Mello, mirándole desdeñoso ahora. —. Ya te lo he dicho, no voy a contar la triste historia de mi vida…

—Para eso estoy yo— completó Matt, asintiendo con algo de aburrimiento. —. Eres algo maníaco para las reglas…siempre repites las cosas.

—¿Será porque no las comprendes?— preguntó el rubio a su vez, en forma retórica.

Iba a responder, cuando un fuerte ruido justo al frente le hizo sobresaltar ligeramente. Alzó la vista, encontrándose con una gran extensión azul decorada con una gran estructura roja que se perdía en el horizonte, sobre la neblina baja que cubría aquella parte de San Francisco. Mello también se detuvo una vez más, de brazos cruzados y arrugando los labios en una mueca de molestia, como cada vez que el pelirrojo encendía un cigarro. Seguía sin gustarle el mar, y sobre todo el ruido de las olas y de la marea.

Luego de un momento de silencio, el rubio habló. —Hay que comprar entradas para esta cosa. Supongo que habrá una boletería cerca, así que abre los ojos. No voy a ir guiándote ahora, este es tú tema. Yo sólo estoy aquí para ver.

Aquella declaración por parte de Mello hizo que el pelirrojo volviera a sentir la curiosa sensación de pesadez, aunque ahora era como si le hubiesen vaciado las entrañas y en su lugar las hubiesen rellenado con plomo. No recordaba haberse sentido así nunca, o al menos no en alguna situación similar, tan triunfante y lleno de felicidad…hasta que notó que era el sentimiento de pérdida. Había intentado olvidarlo, pero ya no había ningún trato que los atara. Si el motociclista le acompañaba, era sólo porque así lo quería. Y si él continuaba estando a su lado, también era una decisión propia. Y el sólo hecho de pensar que Mello y él podían dividirse le hacía sentir así de extraño.

Se volvió hacia el rubio, quien volvía a mirarle apremiante y con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, y se le ocurrió la vaga idea de acorralarle contra la pared para que no huyera, aunque pronto renegó fuertemente con la cabeza para despejarse de ideas extrañas. Sólo atinó a sonreírle, encogiéndose levemente en su posición y acentuando su aire de torpeza, siendo coherente al menos con su acalorada postura sobre la inteligencia que, supuestamente según Mello, no tenía. Este renegó en señal de cansancio, dando media vuelta y comenzando a andar, hasta que al poco tiempo Matt se le unió corriendo hasta estar a su lado. Y lo único que se le podía ocurrir al respecto, es que estaba más que agradecido de tener a su compañero un minuto más a su lado.

**+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+**

La expresión en el rostro de Matt era elocuente sobre sus emociones al ver a esa banda sobre el escenario. Y mientras miles de personas paseaban entre estantes con recuerdos, bandas para la cabeza y salones de tatuajes, otros tantos contemplaban, como el pelirrojo, el espectáculo que tenía lugar sobre el escenario. Y sin embargo, había una diferencia notable entre el público medio entusiasta y medio drogado que coreaba con euforia y el pelirrojo que sencillamente contemplaba el escenario con una mezcla de decepción y aburrimiento, y era que conocían plenamente a la banda del joven rubio de camisa desgastada y mirada melancólica sentado en un taburete.

Rock alternativo. ¿Por qué nadie le había dicho a Matt que el Lollapalooza era un festival de rock alternativo, y en ninguna medida de rock clásico, o mucho menos heavy metal?

Sintió que algo en su interior se desgarraba, o como si quisiera llorar. Había atravesado medio país, había casi muerto de sed dos veces, se había emborrachado, había sufrido hambre y despecho…para estar frente a un escenario que no contaba con Metallica ni Guns N' Roses en su repertorio.

Lo peor de la situación no era la deprimente música de fondo, o ser el único que no cantaba al compás. Sino que el hecho de no atreverse a confesarle al rubio que no tenía el más mínimo interés en seguir escuchando una música que no conocía y que, además, le parecía desagradable.

Echó una mirada a su alrededor, buscando algo con lo que identificarse quizá, pero era inútil. Todos los jóvenes a su alrededor parecían rockeros convencionales, quizá algo más jóvenes que él mismo, pero el alma desastrada y despeinada se mantenía. Y aún así, Guns N' Roses parecían caídos al olvido con esas guitarras tocadas de forma extraña y esos sonidos medio descuidados de banda de garaje.

—Sabes, pelirrojo…—dijo repentinamente Mello, interrumpiendo las meditaciones del guitarrista. —, no están mal esos del escenario. ¿Qué banda es?

—Ni idea…—se vio obligado a responder, recibiendo una mirada incrédula por parte del motociclista. —. En serio, ni idea. Nunca los había escuchado antes…

El rubio le miró atentamente un momento, asintiendo parcamente y volviéndose hacia el frente sin una palabra más. Y ante la sorpresa de Matt, rió levemente. —Vaya…no le haces a este rock. Increíble…

El aludido bajó brevemente la vista, volviendo a mirar el escenario. —No es que no le haga al alternativo…es que no suelo escucharlo.

—Atravesaste medio país por nada…eso es jodidamente irónico, ¿sabes? —comentó Mello, aún contemplando el ir y venir de la melena rubia del vocalista del grupo. Por alguna razón, tanto su mirada como su actitud se le hacían familiares. —. Podría reírme de ti durante meses sin cansarme.

Matt sólo atinó a asentir. Lo tenía más que claro. —¿Podemos recorrer un poco? Esta música me deprime…—murmuró luego, ganándose algunas miradas reprobatorias del público presente a su alrededor.

El rubio volvió a soltar una risa despectiva, dejando de mirar el escenario y echándole una mirada al pelirrojo. Él también había atravesado medio país por nada, y sin embargo no se veía molesto o decepcionado. El guitarrista no lo comprendió en seguida, pero comprendió que no necesitaba hacerlo. Había recuperado a su motociclista amargado, y eso fue suficiente como para que le devolviera una sonrisa menos irónica y más sincera.

—Vamos a comer algo antes de que uno de los dos muera…—propuso finalmente, haciéndole una seña a Mello con la cabeza. Como en los viejos tiempos, en los viejos y buenos tiempos, pensó distraídamente el pelirrojo.

—Antes de que tú mueras…—acotó el rubio, rodando los ojos y cruzándose de brazos, abriendo la marcha como siempre mientras buscaba el negocio de hot dogs más cercano.

Y así fue como el último objetivo que Matt buscaba con desesperación se deshizo en una ilusión estúpida más, reemplazada por cosas más reales y urgentes que atender.

**+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+**

El festival pasaba, y a medida que las latas y las botellas se acumulaban alrededor de ambos jóvenes viajeros, parecía que todo acabaría en una borrachera más. La familiaridad se hacía patente, las semanas compartidas parecían casi toda una vida, y pronto Matt se encontró riendo como hacía tiempo no lo hacía mientras comentaba una anécdota graciosa que le había ocurrido con su banda. Mello, siendo Mello, no esbozaba nada más allá de una sonrisa torcida y no muy entusiasta, pero con las ocasionales y breves risas era suficiente para saber que ciertas partes le agradaban más que otras.

Finalmente, las historias del pelirrojo y los silencios del motociclista los llevaron a sus tres semanas de viaje. El guitarrista llevó la guitarra a sus muslos, comenzando a rasguear sus cuerdas de forma improvisada y al azar como solía hacerlo, y el rubio bebió de su whisky en las rocas sin demostrar mayor interés en su trago que en la historia, ya por él conocida.

—Apenas recuerdo lo que pasó la noche que me dejaron…—comentó Matt distraídamente, cambiando de posición sus dedos en el mástil de la guitarra y acariciando las cuerdas para arrancarles un suave sonido—, pero de seguro fue tremendo. Y de repente ya no estaba en el hotel, sino que a kilómetros de casa y con apenas el dinero y los cigarros para un par de días. Loco…—musitó, alegrándose de haber encontrado un cigarro vendido con sobreprecio al menos para fumar, acomodándose en su incómoda posición, apoyado contra la mesa desplegable del carrito.

Mello no replicó, revolviendo su whisky y suspirando levemente. La historia para él no encerraba demasiados enigmas, y le desagradaba de forma más que evidente el hecho de oírla. Repasar hechos del pasado…hasta el cansancio había dicho que eso no le agradaba. Pero Matt no sabía escuchar hasta que lo evidente le golpeaba el rostro.

—Luego los motociclistas…casi me matan esa vez…y en cierta forma me salvaste, gracias por eso—volvió a fumar, aspirando el humo lentamente y con deleite. Se sentía, por así decirlo, en casa, y en vez de encontrar la cena hecha y lista para servirse, se había encontrado con un cupón de pizza gratis. Igual de bueno, pero no lo que se esperaba. —. De hecho…me has salvado de varias, una tras otra. Eres bueno en el fondo, muy en el fondo…

Luego se perdió en sus pensamientos, ya que venía aquella parte del viaje que no le gustaba recordar. Todos los momentos extraños, las varias veces que habían traspasado límites de lo que se denominaría amistad "normal", y por supuesto, Linda. Todo se había echado a perder en ese momento. ¿Por qué todo tenía que ser tan complicado? Siempre se lo había preguntado. Y al final el que había acabado siendo un mal amigo había sido él mismo, siendo que después de todo…

Interrumpió sus pensamientos bruscamente, abriendo los ojos y levantando los goggles de sus ojos por la sorpresa, esperando interpretar mal lo que veía. Pero no…claramente perfilados a la luz artificial del puesto de hot dogs, justo al lado de un motociclista cada vez más evidentemente incómodo, habían dos tipos, a primera vista simples alternativos que venían a disfrutar del show. No habría nada extraño en ellos de no ser porque apenas se distinguía a quién le pertenecía cada mano, y que se hallaban enroscados en un apasionado beso.

Permaneció en su posición, mirándolos directamente sin preocuparse de ser discreto. Sencillamente no podía serlo, no con ambos tan cerca, no con Mello tan cerca. Más que nada quiso asegurarse de que no se equivocaba, y que uno era una mujer muy poco dotada, pero no…incluso sus rasgos eran marcadamente masculinos.

Sintió un fuerte y para nada sutil codazo en el estómago, doblándose en su posición y casi dejando caer su guitarra mientras se sujetaba el lugar del impacto. Miró con reproche al rubio, pero este se contentaba con seguir bebiendo. Incómodo…esa era la palabra precisa. Y no podían huir sin hacer evidente que lo estaban.

El pelirrojo siguió tocando, algo más mecánicamente de lo que iba haciendo y quizá algo más rápido, mientras Mello vaciaba su whisky de un trago, siendo obvio que lo necesitaba. Y la pareja, uno alto de cabellos negros y verdes, y el otro de corto cabello castaño y varios tatuajes, ni siquiera parecía inmutarse por la presencia de otros dos jóvenes, totalmente incómodos y sin hacer nada útil para disimularlo.

Bienvenido a San Francisco, pensó Matt vagamente.

Finalmente la tensión de hizo insoportable, sobre todo cuando al mirar alrededor, el guitarrista se notó increíblemente sensible a todo ese mundo medio oculto. Parejas tomadas de la mano, chicos con chicas, chicas con chicas, chicos con chicos. Y todo se veía tan natural, tan normal y sobre todo tan sencillo. Nadie les miraba de forma extraña, ya que estaban en San Francisco. Estaban en San Francisco…

Necesitaba irse. Era demasiada realidad para él, y dudaba que pudiese soportar mucho más sin hacer algo realmente desesperado, así que dejó a la pareja feliz en su lugar, dejó al rubio plantado en la mesa (posiblemente eso no le agradaría, pero ya se arreglarían luego), y escapó a un lugar tranquilo, lejos del ruido y la confusión del festival.

No lo había notado, entre las luces artificiales y las luces de las tiendas y los puestos de tatuajes, accesorios, camisetas y consignas, pero la tarde había avanzado. Miró hacia atrás, respirando hondo antes de internarse en la oscuridad de la extensión que no ocupaba el festival, llena de césped húmedo por la brisa marina y vacía de gente, a lo más un par de parejas repartidas muy lejos de su posición.

Así que eso era San Francisco después de todo. El Golden Gate frente a él, cubriendo las luces de un atardecer cada vez más evidente. Música alternativa que no le agradaba, amor libre que le incomodaba, demasiadas cosas nuevas. Demasiada libertad. No le extrañó que el movimiento hippie hubiese nacido justo en esa ciudad, de hecho en aquel momento le parecía obvio que aquel era el lugar perfecto. Cultural, tolerante y por sobre todo, extraño.

Se dejó caer en la hierba, sintiendo cómo se humedecía su ropa al hacerlo, pero sin importarle demasiado. Ese rincón tranquilo de la activa ciudad que tenía detrás le permitía pensar y fumar con tranquilidad, sin olvidarse de volver a improvisar en su guitarra. Vagamente recordó que hacía varias noches, muchas más de las que desearía recordar, había comenzado a componer algo. Y triste y potente como había comenzado, notó que ahora la tocaba de forma tensa y algo forzada.

Como si aguardara algo antes de ser interpretada. Necesitaba un impulso más para volver a repasar las notas que organizara esa noche de melancolía y tocarlas como debían ser tocadas. Con respeto, con algo de melancolía y quizá algo de miedo, como se enfrentan todas las cosas que al parecer son nuevas e inesperadas.

**+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+**

—I'll take advantage while…you hang me out to dry…—musitó Mello, mirando distraídamente las tiendas. Esa canción realmente había quedado estancada en su cabeza, y dudaba que con lo pegajosa que era pudiese sacársela alguna vez—. But I can see you every night…free…

Torció la boca en una mueca, aburrido. Por si fuera poco, había tenido que tragarse a los dos "adorables" chicos que le habían hecho compañía, y la incomodidad había llegado a niveles nunca antes sospechados por su persona cuando comenzaron a hablar como si nada de sentimientos y lugares en donde podrían estar a solas. Tampoco se habían preocupado de bajar la voz.

Y supuestamente tendría que buscar a Matt. No lo haría, por supuesto. Sólo se dedicaría a vagar por entre el ambiente plagado de inadaptados, en donde irónicamente se sentía en casa. Quizá San Francisco sería un buen lugar para vivir, ya que todos eran extraños por igual. Pero el llamado de los caminos era más fuerte que cualquier lugar que pudiese perfilarse como un hogar.

Mas, a pesar de sus pensamientos, a pesar de la música y de la muchedumbre, escuchó un sonido familiar en medio de la confusión de gritos y cánticos. No venía del escenario, pero era una guitarra. Acústica, casi silenciosa, pero bien tocada. Y lo que fuera que interpretara, le parecía haberlo escuchado antes.

Recordó un pasillo oscuro y oscilante, o quizá era que él caminaba de forma vacilante, en donde las notas resonaban en su cabeza, justo como ahora que avanzaba por el césped húmedo. Frunció el ceño, deteniéndose en un punto inespecífico de la extensión de hierba y mirando hacia el suelo, en donde un pelirrojo mantenía sus ojos cerrados sin dejar de tocar la guitarra. Frunció el ceño, sin dejar de mirarle, mientras el guitarrista se detenía y le devolvía la mirada. Le sonrió levemente, gesto que Mello no respondió, antes de levantarse del suelo frente a él. Y las palabras se les consumieron en la garganta, justo como las notas murieron en las cuerdas de la guitarra, dejando la escena en silencio.

Luego de una pausa, Matt tomó aire para hablar, dudando aún, pero hablando al fin y al cabo —Gracias. Por todo—añadió, viendo que el rubio no comprendía el punto. —. Creo que nunca voy a poder agradecerte lo suficiente aún así. Pero es bueno empezar por algo.

El aludido asintió pesadamente, apartando la vista y deseando tener un trago consigo. —No hay nada que agradecer. Sólo cumplía con mi palabra.

—Lo sé…— coincidió Matt, sin perder su sonrisa. —. Esa es razón suficiente para agradecer.

Volvieron a hacer una pausa, en la que el motociclista dejó de evadir la mirada del pelirrojo. Quizá era el momento perfecto para cuestionarse ciertas cosas, después de todo estaban en San Francisco, pensó el guitarrista, colgándose su guitarra el hombro y dando un paso hacia adelante, vacilante. Era posible que le espantara y que quisiera correr, pero también era posible que lo que hacía fuera más importante que lo que pensara. Se dio cuenta de lo niño que era aún para ciertas cosas, y de lo usado que estaba para tantas otras. Era un desastre. Pero sin disfraces y sin falsa galantería todo se hacía más cómodo.

Mello no se movió de su sitio, esperando. Mantenía su expresión seria, y la barbilla en alto con orgullo, después de todo seguía siendo un motociclista viajero y solitario, y por lo mismo, libre. Aquello no era dejarse hacer, era una declaración de principios. Un voto de confianza quizá, algo mucho más solemne que una vergonzosa y penosa demostración de afecto que provocaba, claro, vergüenza ajena.

—Somos una vergüenza…frente al atardecer y todo…—murmuró Matt, conteniendo la respiración antes de hacer el acercamiento final, vacilando a cada centímetro que avanzaba.

—Me aburro…—le espetó a su vez el motociclista, rodando los ojos y tomándole del cuello de su camisa, tirando de él para eliminar esa frustrante distancia.

Fue un roce inocente, casi casto, prácticamente nada en comparación con otras situaciones similares. Y aún así el corazón del pelirrojo amenazaba con escapar de su pecho, sobre todo al insistir una vez más y apretar apenas el labio superior de su compañero entre los suyos, estremeciéndose al notar que el otro le respondía de la misma forma. Abrió los ojos y miró a los del motociclista, su mirada sorprendida, notando que no había sido del todo terrible. Y le respondió la mirada siempre fiera y afilada del rubio, alzando una ceja de forma irónica.

Besar a un hombre cualquiera quizá era extraño. Pero Mello no era cualquier hombre, era su motociclista amargado.

Se alejó un momento, sonriéndole al rubio con algo de torpeza y alivio. Este cambió el peso de pierna, ladeando la cabeza y esbozando una media sonrisa sin significado claro, aunque casi parecía escuchar su voz diciendo "pendejo idiota". Y todo quedaba igual entre ellos, seguían siendo Matt y Mello, Mail y Mihael.

Después de todo, estaban en San Francisco. Ahí se permitía de todo. O al menos eso pensaba Matt mientras tomaba al rubio de los hombros con genuino entusiasmo, juntando ambas bocas que sin permiso de sus dueños ya estaban ávidas de más y cerrando los ojos hasta que el atardecer hubiese terminado y la noche de San Francisco le mostrara qué otras cosas podría hacer.

**+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+**

La noche era joven, las estrellas ya brillaban y la niebla comenzaba a arrastrarse desde mar adentro, pero el Lollapalooza no frenaba su ánimo festivo hasta que el último borracho saliera a la noche siguiente. Matt sencillamente pasaba de la música, aún frunciendo el ceño y murmurando la palabra "alternativo" cada vez que comenzaba una nueva canción, mientras que el rubio motociclista tarareaba la melodía que había escuchado esa misma tarde.

El pelirrojo era incapaz de comprenderlo. Quizá era el aire de San Francisco, la libertad media libertinaje convertida en ciudad y en festival, lo que amortiguaba la tensión y hacía parecer que todo era normal. Pero no lo era, ya que luego de ese roce tentativo habían venido más, cada uno más entusiasta que el anterior. Y si no hubiese sido por un grupo de adolescentes que comenzaron a aplaudirles, provocando que el motociclista hiciera gala de su mala fama, quizá dónde podrían haber acabado.

Le vio de reojo, justo al lado y apoyado de la misma forma que él en el carrito de comida, cantando algo en voz baja con un vaso de whisky en la mano, y se preguntó cómo irían las cosas a partir de ese minuto. Posiblemente igual que hasta ahora, a sobresaltos. Y aún les quedaba una noche de Lollapalooza, una noche de libertinaje y para seguir fundiéndose con la masa alternativa de San Francisco. Una noche era mucho tiempo…

Pero quizá estaba sobreactuando. Posiblemente era sólo su imaginación magnificando algo que no pasaría a mayores. Después de todo, no habían quedado en nada. Su acuerdo, al parecer, pasaba sólo por levantar ciertas restricciones. No es que hubiesen conversado algo (eso era lo realmente preocupante del asunto), pero la situación lo hacía evidente. Habían quedado en algo. El problema era definirlo.

Y sin embargo, sabía que Mello no hablaría del asunto. No parecía cambiado, ni nervioso. Quizá lo suyo había sido más rápido, o se lo había planteado antes. Era posible que no necesitara la fiebre de San Francisco para ponerse a cuestionar ciertas cosas. Después de todo, era Mello, y sólo ese seudónimo había llegado a significar muchas cosas, entre ellas algo parecido a la anarquía.

Su mente habría seguido divagando por caminos perdidos si no hubiese sido por el seco golpe de un whisky en la tabla del carrito de comidas, el cual le obligó a atender una vez más a la realidad. Se acabó su cerveza de golpe, dando un largo suspiro, justo mientras el motociclista al parecer se preparaba mentalmente para soportar su propio peso.

—Ya no hay nada más que hacer aquí…—declaró el rubio, ante lo que el aludido se encogió de hombros. Realmente, no se le ocurría algo más que quedarse ahí bebiendo hasta la definitiva borrachera. —. Compremos un par de botellas y vamos al hotel, estoy harto del ruido y de la gente.

—de acuerdo…— no le apetecía emborracharse otra vez, ya que solía hacerlo sólo en ocasiones importantes o cuando estaba deprimido, pero no ganaría nada discutiendo. Quizá una pequeña celebración por haber llegado a San Francisco le quitara sus ánimos meditativos.

Al parecer no eran los únicos que se retiraban, ya que una moderada cantidad de gente ya se dirigía hacia las salidas del parque en diversos grados de ebriedad, o dispuestos a pasar el resto de la noche celebrando en otro lugar. Otra banda ocupaba el escenario, pero ni uno de los dos se molestó en ver cuál era. Matt estaba harto del rock alternativo, además de cansado por el viaje y todo un día de vagabundeos, mientras que Mello sencillamente no quería más guerra. Habían completado su objetivo. Habían casi llegado al final del trato. Mas ambos tenían esa extraña sensación de destino no cumplido, de que algo, un pequeñísimo detalle, se les escapaba, entre todas las emociones del día, entre todos los pensamientos y resoluciones…

Y casi como si les hubiesen oído, una voz llegó desde sus espaldas. Una voz que a Mello no le decía nada en absoluto, pero que hizo voltear a Matt de forma inmediata. Una voz áspera y grave, que sonaba a grupo de rock con altas dosis de alcohol en la sangre.

—¡¿Si acaso no es mi maestro Hendrix? ¡Sólo tú tendrías esa mata rojiza en la cabeza, viejo!

Y nada más el pelirrojo guitarrista logró ver algo más que una multitud anónima, distinguiendo el origen del sonido, sintió que había vuelto atrás en el tiempo, y que volvía a estar en Seattle, mientras un desastrado y mal afeitado Dave corría hacia él, irradiando alegría.

* * *

_...Les dije que los No Name aparecerían de nuevo, no? bueno, si no lo había hecho, sorpresa!_

_Qué les pareció? según yo, tiene sus altibajos. Pero soy la que lo escribe así que mi opinión no cuenta =3=_

_Aquí se ve la introducción de un factor que quería mostrar para darle trasfondo a la historia: la Generación X. Quise mostrar el contraste entre el Glam de los 80, rebelde, contestatario e insolente, con esta generación alternativa, con otras luchas y otros intereses que acabaron sepultando un estilo moribundo. En otras palabras, la revolución cultural de los noventa._

_Oh cierto, antes de que se me olvide: hay un easter egg escondido en el chap :P de hecho es bastante evidente xD Pero quién será el rubio de mirada soñadora que canta en el escenario del Lollapalooza? Los dejaré pensando..._

_Como pista: es un grupo que iba a estar en el Lollapalooza pero que jamás se presentó. Y ya son muchas pistas! :v_

_como siempre, me avisan a través de los maravillosos y espectaculares..._

_...Reviews!_

_**+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+**_

_**Fanny W**_

_Hola!_

_irónicamente, cerré el twitter, me metí a mi mail y abrí tu review de los primeros *-*_

_Bueno, respecto al retraso, este segundo semestre ha sido complejo de por sí, y espero que este año me toque más liviano en cuanto a problemas se refiere ._. aún así, siento que debía disculparme *3* ya me estoy retrasando mucho y estoy perdiendo el ritmo, y no es la idea._

_Bueno, ya sabes...compartimos la misma obsesión por Mello e.e así que créeme: amé escribir sobre él. Amo en general escribir sobre él. Sobre su actitud de machote malo y su tsunderecidad(?). Pero antes de que me largue hablando del rusio, gracias por escribir y me alegro que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior ^-^_

_Bueno! entonces ya no seré la asesina de motos :'D Yo también la amo con mi alma, aunque no saldrá mucho estos capítulos por razones obvias e.e_

_oh, a ti te gusta en grunge, y de seguro tienes hartos datos para rebatirme lo que escribí en este chap *-* pero qué puedo decir, para mostrar lo que quería mostrar tuve que tomarme algunas libertades en cuanto a fechas. Es ficción después de todo!_

_Creo que en resumen podemos concluír que somos unas obsesionadas con Mello. Es una conclusión muy importante que nos servirá para la vida(?)._

_Seguiremos twitteando! Adios~_

_**kajasame**_

_Hola~_

_bueno, creo que eso que me mencionas es básicamente mi culpa u.u entiendo que pierdas el hilo cuando me demoro mucho en subir...ups_

_no quise seguir más en mi arco emo...además, tienen otras cosas de las qué preocuparse ahora. Como dice Matt, están en San Francisco, ahí todo se vale ;)...veremos si mantiene su palabra ahora. Y sí, Matty se ha hecho hombre. Que lo asuma._

_wii gracias por los ánimos :) y bueno, ya estoy más desocupada e intentaré avanzar lo más posible antes de irme de vacaciones. Cuídese y nos leemos luego!_

_PD: gracias por pasearte por la revista :B_

_**kaoryciel94**_

_Hola *-*_

_Gracias por el comentario, y sí, entre la prueba para entrar a la universidad y el colegio se me acabó el año Dx ahora viajaré, y tendré que arreglármelas para ver cómo sigo subiendo :B_

_bueno, Matt...como regalo de cumpleaños, creo que es bueno que dejen de odiarlo por pendejo :'D es pendejo, pero también es buenito *3*_

_sobre MP...he decidido dejarlo hasta que acabe con esto -..- será difícil recordar cómo era yo de adolescente revoltosa estando en la U, pero haré lo que pueda y cumpliré mi promesa de no abandonar ningún fic :)_

_gracias a ti por tus comentarios! y gracias por leer también :D adiós~_

_**Samantha-Kheel**_

_Hola~_

_bu~ lo siento por la demora D: no mates a Kami, Kami no te mataría a ti(?)_

_:D ps me alegra que te haya gustado Mello en actitud "soy un pandillero rudo, el único que insulta gratuítamente soy yo e_e" porque ya lo estaba extrañando malo y sarcástico *3*_

_y sí...Matt se merecía un buen puñete y tal pero =3= es buenito, es imposible enojarse con ese pendejo...sobre todo cuando haría lo que fuera por enmendarse *-* al final, Mello optó por un maduro apretón de manos, y quizá un poco más..._

_Wi~ me encanta que te guste la canción *W* son canciones que en su mayoría las escojo porque me gustan muchísimo y tal, aunque por supuesto tienen que ver con la historia *-* tampoco tan déspota como para poner canciones sin nada que ver con la historia no?_

_uy lo siento...mi perfil cría arañas otra vez ._. ya ni soy escolar...tendré que ponerme con eso cuando acabe de leer todo lo que tengo que leer para la u :'D_

_muchas gracias por las palabras ^-^ y espero que la inspiración no muera otra vez..._

_adiós~ se me cuida *w*_

_**Poison Ivy**_

_Hola! no es nada, leo todos y cada uno de los reviews que me mandan, aunque no siempre los responda por cosas de tiempo o de distracciones mías u.u aún así, los aprecio todos :)_

_hey que eso de no ser tan emocional tiene sus ventajas! *-* últimamente me he vuelto casi apática pero estallo y...ps eso XD_

_Gracias por tu comentario una vez más! Eso es exactamente lo que he querido reflejar a través de la historia, y me alegra que se haya comprendido :)_

_y sí...no podía dejar a la Harley en el olvido. No me lo habría perdonado a mí misma._

_wii~ gracias por dedicarle tiempo y atención a la historia...es como que me hace sentir genialosa x'D muchísimas gracias en serio! me hace mucha ilusión :D_

_y no te preocupes por el largo de los post, siempre es agradable tener más soltura para conversar y responder y esas cosas :)_

_nos vemos~ y besos también para ti *3*_

_**Kika Us-Chan**_

_Señiora! espero que me perdone el no alargarme tanto como en otras respuestas...pero ya vimos lo que pasa cuando hago eso y no es lindo :'D_

_xDDD aawwww si yo sé que uste tiene preferencia por el pelirrojo y sus razonamientos bizarros que sólo tienen coherencia en su mentecita de vago *3* creo que al final todos amaríamos a un hombresote así (?)_

_y sí! al fin hace aparición algo que no había mostrado hasta ahora: Matt es un genio! por Kamisama! también tiene derecho a unas neuronitas! XD_

_xDDD bueno, es verdad, la policía llega tarde a hacer sus cosas con plaquitas y a ponerse rudos con los testigos y a decir frases cool como en CSI(?) ya sabe uste u_ú anyway~ no queremos que a Mello se lo lleven pa dentro D; quizá qué le harían a ese trasero hermoso suyo! xD_

_y lo sé...Matt, pronto tendrás una correíta invisible al cuello de la que te sacarán a pasear los fines de semana e_e (?) XD pobre Matt, su tendencia de perro lo guía a subyugarse ante el rusio sexy!_

_omg! señiora cuidado no se mesa que puede acabar prendiéndose fuego espontáneamente luego de saltar de un acantilado! XDDDD_

_bueno~ como siempre sus reviews los más grandeiosos y las respuestas más grandeiosas van para uste! XD se la quiere y hablamos pronto~ y cuidado con esas ANSIAS~ :K XD_

_adiós~ hablamos~ :D_

_**Tsuki-L**_

_Hola~ :) no te preocupes...tampoco hay mucho movimiento por aquí, es todo culpa mía x'D y de la universidad y de los viajes sin internet y esas cosas u_ú_

_uuyy~ del mal, cuidado con desvelarse! (yo lo estoy haciendo ahora...no debería...) que al día siguiente no funciona correctamente D; si no puedes zamparte un café(?), mejor ni lo intentes! aunque supongo que eso ya lo sabes *-*_

_bueeeno, hasta el próximo capítulo, el cual espero (ESPERO) subir luego :( adiós~_

_**Apocrifi Sogno**_

_Hola!_

_wuaahh D; lo siento, no era mi intención hacerme esperar ni nada espero que el chap este haya valido la espera!_

_wii~ me alegra que el anterior te gustara :) y sí...Matt empezó a echar a andar la máquina y a reparar su error. Habrá que ver si sigue siendo consecuente!_

_wii~ tengo una lectora *3* espero que nos leamos luego entonces! y lo siento por la demora!_

_adiós~ :D_

_**queicco**_

_Hola~ :) me encanta que te encante! *3*_

_wii~ es que Matt y Mello son...bueno, son geniales *W* que genial que te agrade cómo los trato!_

_espero no haberme demorado tanto como para que se hayan desconectado de la historia D: es de lo peor y no es la idea :(_

_bueno~ nos leemos luego y que estés muy bien *w* adiós~_

_**guns and rosesLu**_

_Hola! primero que nada, genial nombre *3* involucra a los Guns, por lo tanto involucra a Slash(?) XD_

_bueno, a mi también me trauma un poco que se acabe o.o ya es como parte de mi vida llegar a escribir un poquito cuando puedo (y cuando no también...XD) y me sentiré muy rara de ya no poder hacerlo con esta historia en específico. Sobre todo espero no dejar cabos sueltos. Le temo a los cabos sueltos._

_muchas gracias por tu review :) espero que nos leamos luego! adiós~_

_**Katta**_

_Hola...wow...veo tu review, veo la fecha, y me da pena D: lo siento por la demora!_

_bueno, aquí está :) espero que lo disfrutes, que pronto se viene más :D_

_nos leemos luego :) adiós~_

_**Lilit**_

_Hola~ :D bueno, aquí está el que sigue! espero publicar el siguiente rápidamente, porque lo llevo escribiendo un tiempo y no me haría gracia que se retrasara (otra vez) porque el año se me viene muy pesado! :S_

_anyway~ nos leemos luego y que andes muy bien! :) adiós~_

_**SoDriff**_

_Hola! pues que bueno, yo tampoco soy buena para las formalidades y tal :'D_

_wow, eres la primera persona que llega a través de la revista :) y a pesar de que últimamente no he estado muy comprometida con el tema (no he estado en Chile y no tenía cómo enviar más capítulos ), es un estimulante importante :D espero retomar el ritmo pronto!_

_Es agradable encontrar a más gente que cree en el MxM en la web. Es una pareja bastante infravalorada para mi gusto, aunque habrá gente que opine exactamente lo contrario (por las razones de que los personajes no son tan conocidos y que, en el fondo, aprovechamos un "hueco en el contrato" para escribir sobre ellos). Supongo que me casé con el fandom y no hay nadie que pueda cambiar mi opinión._

_Por eso quizá me pego estas voladas locas de los ochentas, las motos y la música...pero bueno._

_bueno, qué puedo decir, me gusta jugar con la historia un poco y ver qué resulta de todo eso ._. aunque a veces se me pasa la mano con el drama y tengo que ver cómo lo arreglo...como sea gracias por leer y tus comentarios :) siempre es muy agradable leer comentarios largos y fundamentados *W*_

_gracias de nuevo, y espero que nos leamos pronto :D adiós~_

_**LuliLost**_

_Hola! :) por supuesto que la continuaré! aunque mis disculpas si la continuidad no ha sido muy fluída u_u he estado fuera del país y ahora que vuelvo me tocó irme a la U y mucho estudio...al menos me tendrá inspirada, pero ocupada :'D_

_gracias por el review, y espero nos leamos pronto por estos lares :)_

_adiós! y gracias a ti por pasearte :D_

_**Shini.G**_

_Hola! :D seh...lo siento por no haberme aparecido mucho, han habido complicaciones de caracter técnico -autora sin internet- que me han impedido seguir subiendo con regularidad u_ú como sea, espero que disfrutes este chap aunque anda medio atrasado._

_bueno..aún queda para el final, pero pocazo. Me trauma porque extrañaré las peripecias de estos chicos! Estoy pensando seriamente en hacer fics paralelos, oneshots, segundas partes no porque lo arruinarían...pero fics paralelos, sí, con tal de no parar con esto :'D_

_Matt al fin hizo algo bien no? ya era hora...que para algo es un genio. Un genio pendejo, pero genio al fin..._

_muchas gracias! y feliz año (muuuy atrasado) para ti también :) adiós! nos leemos luego~_

_******+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+**_

_Y...ahí están :)_

_Ahora si me disculpan voy a dormir. Tengo mucho sueño y tengo ramos pesados mañana, así que necesito descanso :'D_

_Por cierto, el ritmo ahora es totalmente azaroso y depende de mi calendario de pruebas y de mis ramos. Pero lo acabaré, eso se los aseguro. Aunque la fecha no me es clara...pero espero no estar escribiendo ya más 4ever para Junio. Es un plazo ambicioso...pero espero cumplirlo (esta vez sí que sí! x'D)_

_bueno, que anden muy bien y espero que les agrade este chap, que abre la puerta al último arco de la historia: los No Name!_

_Adieu~_


	26. No Name

_Hola~_

_Bueno, primero que nada...me disculpo por la tardanza ;3; He tenido vacíos de ideas y problemas varios, sin mencionar a la universidad...(de hecho, estoy, en este momento, NO haciendo mi tarea :') Pero en fin, supongo que no hay excusa. Espero que este chap valga la pena la espera T_T_

_Vamos a lo nuestro..._

**_Disc: _**_Este par de bellezas no me pertenecen...no como los No Name, que son 100% MÍOS! *W* Aunque por cómo tratan Ohba y Obatta a Matt y Mello, deberían regalármelos. Yo los trato mejor que si fueran mis hijos(?)._

**_Música!  
_**_Esta vez la haremos corta, **Poison** nuevamente, con su tema **Nothing But A Good Time**_

**_Link: _**_www. youtube .com / watch?v=nC9P8-B42cA&list=PLF549F01DF9D5FA7D&index=31__(sin espacios *3*)_

_Y como segundo plato, **Van Halen**, rockeando en grande con **Runnin' With The Devil**!_

**_Link: _**_www. youtube .com / watch?v=2VFJB-ZeVqM&list=PLF549F01DF9D5FA7D&index=32__ (sin espacios, again~) _

_Eso es todo amores. Nos leemos más abajo, porque he tomado algunas resoluciones y esas cosas. Disfruten~ c:_

* * *

**26. No Name**

En un segundo, toda la gama de emociones pasó por la faz del pelirrojo. Sonrió ampliamente, pensando en correr hacia el vocalista a toda velocidad para abrazarle y rodar por el sucio suelo del festival, pero pronto el gesto resbaló por su rostro. Lentamente la emoción cambió, arrugando el ceño y apretando los dientes, hasta el punto que el propio Dave se detuvo en su sitio, confuso.

—Viejo… ¡soy yo! ¡Tu Dave…!— añadió, señalándose a sí mismo con alegría y algo de confusión. Pero no aplacó el ánimo de Matt, quien se descolgó la guitarra del hombro y la asió del mástil, respirando cada vez más agitado y con la misma mueca furibunda. Mello alzó las cejas, impresionado al ver la escena.

—Tú…ustedes… ¡malditos! — gritó finalmente el guitarrista, blandiendo la guitarra como si de un mazo se tratara antes de ir tras el castaño, avanzando a medida que la gente se apartaba de su camino. El aludido frenó todo intento de avance, huyendo a todo correr del enfurecido pelirrojo.

—¡Hendrix! ¡Frena un momento, puedo explicarte!— le rogó, respirando agitadamente a pesar de la poca distancia recorrida. —¡No mates a una futura estrella de rock! ¡Hermano, no seas tan serio!

—¡Me dejaron en medio de la nada! ¡Sin dinero, sin cigarros, sin agua…¡¿y realmente esperas que te perdone? ¡Maldición Dave! — pronto se abrió un círculo en la multitud, en donde muchos aplaudían y silbaban animando la contienda, mientras Dave intentaba a medias huir y a medias explicarse.

—¡Estábamos borrachos! ¡Tenme piedad, por Ozzy y Bon Scott! ¡Matty, amigo! ¡¿Qué sería del mundo sin una luminaria como yo? ¡Piensa en las futuras generaciones…!

Sin embargo, las explicaciones apresuradas de Dave se cortaron bruscamente al recibir el nada gentil puño del pelirrojo en la cara, arrancando risas y murmullos entre la multitud circundante. Pero antes de que el castaño pudiese responder o siquiera asimilarlo, Matt le abrazó fuertemente, con las cejas algo arqueadas y una ligera sonrisa.

—David…— dijo el guitarrista, aún con su instrumento asido desde el mástil, acompañando el nombre con una leve risa burlona. —, eres un idiota.

—Oye, oye, cuidado con la ropa, arruinas mi estilo…— musitó el aludido, haciendo una leve mueca. Matt sabía cuánto detestaba que le dijeran David.

Mientras la multitud se dirigía hacia las salidas, ambos amigos se contemplaban con alegría, dándose leves golpes en el brazo mientras la mejilla del castaño enrojecía y se hinchaba. Mello, por su parte, sólo contempló la escena con los brazos cruzados y una ceja alzada. Con amigos así, Matt sólo podía ser de una forma: estúpido e inmaduro. Aquello explicaba muchas cosas.

Ajenos a los pensamientos y la mirada desdeñosa del motociclista, casi sintiéndose de vuelta en Seattle y como si jamás se hubiesen separado, ambos músicos se abrazaban a leves intervalos, la guitarra ahora en el suelo a un lado de ambos, riéndose y haciendo vagos comentarios sin coherencia ("", "", "", ""), llevados por la emoción.

—Viejo, viejo, viejo…—dijo finalmente Dave, renegando con la cabeza sin dejar su sonrisa. —. ¡Eres increíble! ¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí sin la ayuda de tu maravillosa, increíble, talentosa y hermosa banda?

—Bueno, es una larga historia— comentó el pelirrojo, con toda la sinceridad —. Quedé en…bueno, no tengo idea, pero llegué a una cantina de motociclistas, y Mello casi me mata, aunque luego…—señaló al rubio despreocupadamente mientras hablaba, interrumpido de forma brusca por el vocalista, quien le tomó fuertemente de brazo y le arrastró unos pasos lejos del motociclista. Luego miró ceñudo al pelirrojo guitarrista, renegando con la cabeza y chasqueando la lengua repetidas veces en señal de reprobación.

—Matty, Matty, Matty…— le dijo al confundido Matt, tomándole de sus hombros con aires paternales. —¿Qué te ha dicho Dave sobre elegir tus amistades con cuidado? Él es un…— bajó la voz dramáticamente, tirando del brazo del pelirrojo para que se acercara aún más. —…pandillero. Los pandilleros son una mala influencia, muy, muy mala. Sobre todo los que se hacen…— miró a Mello con recelo por un momento, volviendo a darle la espalda. —tatuajes con forma de horribles cicatrices de quemadura en la cara. Y cortes con flequillo. Esos son los peores.

El motociclista carraspeó notoriamente, intentando hacerles saber que a esa distancia aún los escuchaba. Matt le miró encogiéndose de hombros con una sonrisa de disculpas, aunque Dave hizo caso omiso.

—Te pasará como a Mustaine, empezarás con unos vasitos, y luego ya será de todo, como Nick…sólo que él es bueno, no es malo— razonó el vocalista, perdido en sus reflexiones hasta que el pelirrojo chasqueó los dedos frente a su nariz.

—Mira…— le lanzó una mirada de advertencia al castaño cuando notó que le iba a interrumpir, prosiguiendo con su punto. —. Lo sé, los pandilleros son peligrosos. Pero Mello no…bueno, un poco…pero el caso es que es bueno— concluyó con convicción, sonriéndole ligeramente al aludido, como apelando a su compasión.

Dave le miró fijamente, con el ceño aún fruncido, como si intentara encontrar la raíz de una profunda perturbación mental. Matt sólo continuó sonriendo, dándole una palmada en los hombros al vocalista para aligerar la tensión. Conocía de sobra esa mirada y lo que implicaba, y quería ahorrarse escenas bochornosas o de difícil explicación.

Finalmente el castaño suspiró, avanzando hacia el rubio y mirándole fijamente de cerca, entrecerrando los ojos y haciendo una mueca, como si le analizara o intentara leer en su rostro inexpresivo malas intenciones hacia su querido casi hermano menor. Mello solamente le sostuvo la mirada, ceñudo también, aunque con un claro aire desdeñoso.

Al final, el castaño Dave sólo desenfundó su índice, apuntándole directamente al indiferente motociclista en clara señal de advertencia.

—Cuidaste de Matty, viejo…— le dijo, suspirando y ofreciéndole una mano. —. La ilustre y prontamente famosa banda de los No Name te debe una. Pero si decepcionas a la banda, decepcionas a Ozzy, recuérdalo.

Sin comprender a qué se refería la amenaza, y obedeciendo a la mirada suplicante de Matt, el rubio estrechó la mano del castaño, quien pareció animarse un poco a pesar de que ambos apretaban algo más de lo conveniente en supuestamente amistoso gesto.

Luego de unos momentos de tensión, Dave suspiró, dándole la espalda al pandillero y frotándose los dedos entumecidos antes de extender los brazos hacia el guitarrista, abrazándole y sonriendo ampliamente.

—Papá Dave, mamá Nick y tu hermanito Mike estuvieron preocupados por ti— exclamó, estrechando a un risueño guitarrista en un fraternal abrazo.

**+o+o+o+o+o+o+**

—¡¿Cómo que "mamá"? — exclamó Nick, dándole un golpe en el brazo a su vocalista y atrayendo las miradas de la gente que aún quedaba dando vueltas por el festival. —. Yo soy algo así como su tío. David es la madre.

Mike rió levemente ante el comentario, tomando silenciosamente de una botella de cerveza helada que habían pedido hacía unos minutos en el pequeño local que prácticamente se habían tomado hacía algunas horas. Y mientras el bajista y el vocalista comenzaban a darse golpecitos en el brazo, medio en broma, medio en serio, Matt sencillamente les miraba con una gran sonrisa, maravillado de estar entre ellos una vez más y acompañando al baterista en su risa silenciosa. Cuánto les había extrañado a pesar de todo. Incluso a pesar de que le hubiesen dejado en el desierto. Mello, por su parte, bebía de un whisky en completo silencio, contemplando un punto sin determinar, ajeno totalmente al ambiente de júbilo y reencuentro, ya que, después de todo, no estaba invitado ni le interesaba estarlo.

—Bueno, bueno, sea quien sea la madre…— interrumpió Matt, adelantándose antes de que los golpes amistosos llegaran a puñetazos. —¿Cómo han estado? ¿Cómo llegaron hasta aquí?

—Pues, por el mismo camino que tú estimadísimo Matty— comentó Dave, señalando hacia el sur. —. La carretera.

—Íbamos a reemplazarte— confesó Nick, sin el menor asomo de arrepentimiento y encogiéndose de hombros—, pero tu reemplazo era un idiota más grande que Dave. Linda chaqueta— comentó de pronto, señalando con un gesto de la cabeza la chaqueta del motociclista, como si no hubiese dicho nada de importancia.

—El "gran Ian" no te llegaba ni a los talones Matty— le aseguró el castaño, renegando con la cabeza—. No escuches a Nick, sabes que es malo.

Mike rodó los ojos, dejando su botella vacía a un lado, mientras Mello se volvía hacia Dave, quien hacía lo posible por no notar su presencia. ¿Ian, de Barstow?

A juzgar por la mirada de interrogación de Matt, pensaba exactamente lo mismo acerca de ese tal guitarrista de reemplazo, pero decidió obviar el asunto. Volvió a sonreírles a todos. —Me alegro de que no lo hicieran…los habría asesinado a guitarrazos.

Todos rieron algo nerviosamente volviendo a abrazar al guitarrista y entre ellos mientras entrechocaban tragos, que aparecían en la barra del local cada vez que los que estaban tomando se vaciaban.

—Bueno, bueno…tienes hotel, ¿no Matty? Da igual, no interesa— interrumpió Dave, antes de que Matt pudiese contestar. —. Te vienes a la suite de los No Name, como el hijo pródigo que vuelve a casa. ¡Ah, pero claro!— se golpeó luego la frente con gesto teatral, chasqueando los dedos al mismo tiempo y sonriendo. —¡Primero nos vamos de rumba! ¡Hay que celebrar con las tres "a"! ¡Alcohol, alcohol y alcohol!

—Y salgamos de una vez de este lugar. Todo ese ruido alternativo me está matando— musitó Nick, gruñendo hacia el escenario y recibiendo la aprobación de todo el grupo, quienes no tardaron en movilizarse al fin hacia la salida.

Sin embargo, Matt no pudo evitar notar que volvían a servirles cervezas y un whisky, despidiéndose cortésmente de la banda y diciendo que esperaban verles pronto. Nick no se había cuidado en ocultar su desagrado, por lo que el pelirrojo, intrigado, detuvo a Dave, tomándole del brazo y mirándole interrogante.

—¿Con qué dinero pagaron los tragos? Y…la suite…—murmuró Matt, cayendo en cuenta de aquel detalle. Al parecer, los No Name vivían con todo lujo en San Francisco…

El castaño sencillamente se encogió de hombros, sonriente. —Con el dinero de nuestra última presentación juntos, viejo. ¡Te dije que nos había ido genial!— le dio luego unas palmadas en el hombro a su guitarrista, yendo luego hacia el resto de la banda, quienes se habían adelantado, y dejando a Matt pasmado en su sitio. Prácticamente, él estaba pagando sus lujos, después de todo lo que había tenido que pasar.

No notó el ruido de unas pesadas botas hasta que Mello estuvo a su lado, suspirado pesadamente y examinando a los rockeros, que ya se perdían en la multitud.

—Vaya amigos más interesantes…— comentó, impregnando las palabras de ironía. Matt se rascó la nuca, ciertamente incómodo por alguna razón en particular.

—Son buena gente…— murmuró, suspirando y volviendo a sonreír con algo de esfuerzo. —, sólo son…algo locos.

—Y que lo digas…— replicó el motociclista, abriendo la marcha hacia donde los otros músicos sin ocultar su desdén. Su actitud hacia los amigos del pelirrojo recordaba intensamente a la que hubo tenido hacia Matt en un principio, cosa que este no pudo dejar de notar. Dejó de forzar su sonrisa, riendo levemente y palmeando al rubio en la espalda.

—Ya te acostumbrarás— declaró, pasándole inocentemente un brazo por la espalda, que el otro se apresuró a quitar con un movimiento de hombros.

—Lo dudo— le espetó, echándole una mirada que a Matt le pareció significativa. Ladeó la cabeza, sin dejar de mirar al motociclista fijamente e intentando desentrañar el mensaje que, como siempre, no le decía pero le daba a entender a su forma particular. ¿Qué podría estar mal en aquel momento, cuando todo estaba marchando perfectamente a su parecer?

Casi como respuesta, una destartalada camioneta aparcó frente a ambos, tocando una ruidosa bocina, mientras se sentían las vibraciones del bajo de la música que, sin lugar a dudas, estaba a todo volumen dentro del vehículo.

La ventanilla del copiloto descendió, revelando a Dave, quien les echó una mirada antes de hacer un gesto con la cabeza, indicándoles los asientos traseros.

—¡Matty! ¡Y el otro también! — gritó por sobre la música el castaño. —. ¡Móntense en El Bólido, que no tengo todo el día! ¡Digo, noche! ¡Lo que sea, sólo suban de una vez y démosle este basurero a los afeminados alternativos!

Intentando ignorar las miradas reprobatorias a su alrededor por parte del público a quienes sí les agradaba la música, el pelirrojo iba a responder, cuando finalmente cayó en cuenta de lo que aquello significaba. Miró al rubio, notando que este esperaba un gesto semejante y que, como era usual, se había percatado antes de la situación. A pesar de lo cual hizo un gesto afirmativo, dándole a entender que se subiera al vehículo. Era la segunda vez que viajarían separados en todo el trayecto hasta San Francisco.

Miró un momento más a su compañero de viaje, antes de sonreírle con algo de culpabilidad. No quería que se separaran, pero esperaba que Mello lo comprendiera. Finalmente se volvió hacia su banda, sonriéndoles y haciéndose oír para que le dejaran lugar adentro, riendo ahora como en mucho tiempo no había hecho. Era hora de celebrar después de todo, y ya vería la forma de integrar al rubio motociclista al ambiente. Quizá una partida de pool y una pelea de bar alegraran su ánimo, pensó para sí mismo, mientras se aseguraba de que los brillantes tubos cromados de la Knuckehead aparecieran por detrás del automóvil, a medias cantando y a medias gritando un alegre "¡Doctor, Doctor, please!".

**+o+o+o+o+o+o+**

El ambiente estaba encendido, o mejor dicho, ellos lo encendían. Ruidosos, despreocupados y con esos aires de estrellas indiscutibles y rebeldes sin causa que tanto identificara a los rockeros de los ochenta, condenados a desaparecer quizá un par de años más tarde, ahora todo el grupo reunido decidía celebrar. Dave comenzaba lentamente a alzar la voz, a medida que el alcohol le soltaba las cuerdas vocales, y las risas del resto coreaban sus intentos de notas altas, mientras lentamente se iban convirtiendo en el centro de atención.

Matt, sin embargo, sólo miraba el alboroto riendo levemente, pero incapaz de disimularlo: la situación le era incómoda al extremo. Hacía tiempo que no había podido salir con sus amigos a beber, la verdad, hacía tiempo que no se había dedicado a la diversión sin culpas, restricciones, ni pensar demasiado en lo que hacía, y se espantó al ocurrírsele que había olvidado cómo hacerlo.

Miró al rubio, quien a su lado no hacía comentarios (a pesar de que su mirada fuese como siempre transparente, demostrando sus pensamientos claramente), pensando si acaso en vez de haber "madurado", se había "amargado". Era sencillamente ajeno a él no estar ahí, quizá no en el centro como Dave, pero al menos entre todos sus amigos, riendo y haciendo estupideces sin importar el ridículo.

Una ronda de tragos más, una vez más que Dave sacaba dinero a manos llenas de los bolsillos y en un arranque de generosidad invitaba a todo el bar. Brindis en su dirección, reverencias apresuradas, y Matt se negaba a recibir su trago, con una sonrisa. Le asaltó el recuerdo de otra vez en la que había rechazado una cerveza gratis, en cierto momento cuando notó que cierto rubio no era invencible. Acorralado, coaccionado y seguramente cercano a la muerte, como aquella vez en la carretera, Mello podía perder de vez en cuando.

Este, sin pronunciar palabra, miraba el ambiente a su alrededor por un minuto, girando luego sus ojos fieros en el pelirrojo. Era apenas un segundo, en el que la imagen quedaba desagradablemente pegada a su retina, como cuando al ver un segundo hacia el costado, andando a toda velocidad en la motocicleta, un paisaje se mantenía en su mirada con curiosa claridad. Sorbió el vaso de whisky, ignorando la cerveza que habían dejado a su lado. No le hacía gracia que le pagaran un trago un grupo de desconocidos.

Y de pronto se dio cuenta que no se había acostumbrado a la compañía. Se había acostumbrado a la soledad con Matt, que si no era radicalmente distinta, tampoco era idéntica. La soledad con Matt tenía cierto gusto melancólico y lejano, como la soledad por sí misma. Sencillamente, el pelirrojo se había amoldado a la soledad, a su carácter, a muchas cosas. Así era, improvisando con una eléctrica cuando había ensayado todo el día con una acústica. Se doblaba ante el viento, y así no podía quebrarse.

Solo notó que le observaba cuando luego de una risa ahogada ante un comentario de sus amigos, Matt miró distraídamente en su dirección, como si llevara buena parte de la noche haciéndolo, y ya le buscara como una costumbre más que como un acto consciente. La sensación de familiaridad, como si estuviese en casa de un amigo con una de esas madres cariñosas que preguntan si quiere repetir el plato que se ven siempre en las series de televisión, le asaltó con fuerza a pesar de no haber conocido nunca a alguien de esas características.

El guitarrista sonrió levemente, y fue como aquella vez hacía algunas noches cuando se habían subido al escenario por segunda vez, juntos. Esa vez Mello no pudo ni forzar una sonrisa, mas esa noche era diferente. Era la primera mirada intensa desde hacía horas, no importaba cuantas, ya que el instinto les decía que eran las suficientes. Y el rubio ladeó la cabeza, esbozando esa mueca indolente que era suya, ligeramente más laxa hacia la derecha, del lado contrario de su cicatriz. Malvado, insolente, mentiroso, peligroso. Matt solo pudo ensanchar su sonrisa, entrecerrando los ojos. Y tuvo la repentina urgencia de salir de ahí en aquel preciso instante, a buscar algo que se le hubiese olvidado en la motocicleta. Su billetera, claro.

Se levantó sin mirar atrás, algo aturdido como si le hubiesen dado con un mazo en la cabeza, o como si la sangre hubiese huido de su cerebro, con asuntos más urgentes que atender. No respondió preguntas, sólo le sonrió a todo el mundo mientras caminaba, reclamando finalmente que necesitaba aire.

—Todavía no aguanta ni una cerveza— le oyó musitar a Nick, bufando levemente al subir sus botas al asiento desocupado. —. Y yo que pensé que estar con el rubio de la Harley lo curtiría un poco…

Aquel comentario le hizo algo de gracia. Era normal, a pesar de las apariencias, que Nick simpatizara con las personas a primera vista. Era eso o su odio eterno. Y como solía tener razón con sus arrebatados instintos, lo mejor era hacerle caso.

Finalmente, el caudal de réplicas de Dave, obviamente sin interesarle que el objeto de la discusión se encontrara a escasos centímetros de distancia, se cortó en seco al cerrar la puerta del bar. Inmediatamente sintió el frío de la noche costera, que a pesar de no ser tan intenso como el del desierto, sí era más húmedo, se colaba bajo la ropa y le obligaba a cruzarse de brazos al andar, intentando descongelarse y evitar el viento marino con sabor a sal.

La motocicleta estaba a pocos metros, pero la noche de San Francisco era fascinante. Parejas en todas partes, de todos los ámbitos, de todas las clases. En los callejones, apretándose uno contra otro, en los autos aparcados haciendo sabe dios qué cosa, e incluso en medio de la calle, dándose un segundo de caminata para besarse sin recatos. Una ciudad de tomo y lomo, llena de luces y sombras, de cosas ocultas y cosas visibles, claras e iluminadas por las farolas callejeras. Mentiría si no dijera que a pesar de todo, se sentía cómodo en lugares como aquel. Había cierto salvajismo entre bambalinas.

Finalmente dejó de entretenerse, localizando la motocicleta brillando a la luz de una farola y dirigiéndose hacia ella a paso rápido. Se agachó a su lado, mirando aquellos misteriosos bolsillos en los que sólo se había metido una vez, encontrando un sendo cigarro de marihuana. Quizá qué sorpresas le depararía ahora después de todo…

Una mano enguantada en su hombro le detuvo, mientras el silbido de una navaja cortando el aire se hizo oír. Y se habría espantado si no hubiese reconocido una voz desdeñosa, recitando la ya conocida cantinela.

—Tú mi moto…

—…no la tocas— completó, volviéndose hacia el rubio. Este hizo una mueca. —. ¿Qué? Ya me lo aprendí de memoria.

—Y no lo comprendes— le espetó, cruzándose de brazos y ladeando la cabeza. Alzó una ceja mientras tomaba aire para continuar. —. Eres exasperante.

Una sonrisa le bailaba en los labios, sin dignarse a aparecer. Aquello era sencillamente fascinante, aunque no tanto como el brillo risueño de su mirada, lo único de su cara que era incapaz de mantener bajo control. Le devolvió esa sonrisa no concretada, levantándose y observando la navaja con la que jugaba distraídamente. Mello lo notó, deteniéndose en seco con el brazo derecho extendido y el filo ocultándose con un leve "click".

—No tengo pensado rebanarte el cuello— Matt tuvo que analizarlo dos veces antes de caer en cuenta que estaba casi bromeando con él, en su sarcástica manera. —. A menos que tenga razones para hacerlo.

Intenso, esa era una buena palabra para describir esas palabras tan simples y sin dobles sentidos. Era una conversación normal entre dos amigos, pero repleto de un algo subyacente. Y ambos lo notaban, hormigueando bajo la piel sin manifestarse del todo. Y una espera de dos segundos bastó para que el pelirrojo tuviese la loca idea de que, en un futuro, las dos personas que se apretaban la una contra la otra en el callejón, a la sombra de un edificio, no fueran sombras desconocidas.

Ya no había un sitio al cual escaparse. Fuese a propósito o no, el rubio le había acorralado. O le había seguido, le había buscado. Pero eso era demasiado impropio de él.

No entendía cómo Mello lo llevaba tan bien. Supuso que era porque estaba acostumbrado a las emociones fuertes y a los estallidos violentos. Así era él, después de todo, de repente estallaba y destruía todo a su paso, golpeando, insultando, hiriendo. Aunque el después era posiblemente lo más oculto y más extraño, el cansancio, la debilidad incluso, habiendo dejado salir la ira en un momento de desahogo, de pronto se encontraba sin más argumentos. Calculando o sin quererlo, ese era el mejor momento para darle una estocada mortal.

Notó que algo en su expresión era extraño cuando vio al rubio entornar la mirada, suspicaz. Vio claramente la tensión de su cuerpo, cómo alzaba barreras, como si se agazapara con cautela. En tres semanas se había memorizado esas reacciones.

—Lo siento— murmuró atropelladamente, rascándose la nuca con torpeza y una sonrisa conciliadora. —. Me distraje.

Mirándolo, examinándolo, esas palabras estaban implícitas, y no ayudaron a que el ambiente dejara de enrarecerse. El motociclista desde hacía un rato había dejado caer el brazo que sostenía la navaja, cruzándose de brazos e intentando no perder el aire sarcástico.

—Lo haces a menudo— le espetó, y de pronto, con una caída notoria de los hombros y un bufido pesado, la máscara cayó como una capa vieja —. Deja de actuar como un idiota. Escúpelo.

Frontal, directo, sin muchos rodeos. Cuando Mello actuaba así, significaba que el hastío le estaba ganando. Y aún así, Matt se lamentó de no saber exactamente qué contestar, hasta que finalmente le imitó y también suspiró pesadamente.

—No lo sé— dijo con toda sinceridad, intentando ordenar sus pensamientos. —. Ahora que estoy con Dave, Nick y Mike…no sé, me siento extraño. Me siento viejo— aventuró, ganándose una risa burlona por parte de su interlocutor. —. No es gracioso.

—Para nada— le espetó con sarcasmo, apoyándose contra la pared de ladrillos a pocos metros de la motocicleta. Matt le imitó, fumando distraídamente un cigarro que acababa de encender. —. Como sea, ve allá y toquen algo.

Si no hubiese visto sus labios moverse, apenas habría creído que era Mihael Keehl quien pronunciaba esas palabras. O quizá sí era él, ya que Mello parecía haberse tomado unas vacaciones por aquel momento.

—Tiene sentido…— dijo en voz baja, aún extrañado.

—Claro que lo tiene— replicó el otro sencillamente.

Y Matt se preguntó qué pasaría si decidía que lo de aquella tarde le había gustado, y si de pronto quisiera repetirlo, en ese mismo instante, en aquel mismo lugar, en el callejón de ladrillos a la sombra de un edificio. Con un Mello así de sarcástico y deslenguado, la idea le parecía más y más atractiva.

Arrojó el cigarro al suelo, pisándolo concienzudamente y colocándose frente al rubio, apoyando ambas manos a cada lado de su cabeza. El rubio alzó las cejas, entreabriendo los labios con sorpresa, aunque sin dejar de lado una mirada algo desdeñosa. Matt se sentía demasiado torpe, demasiado grande y demasiado poco espontáneo, como si fuera un chiquillo de trece años en su peor momento, y casi deseó haberse tomado la cerveza que había rechazado, para tener algo de valor y sobre todo más convencimiento.

—Matt…— musitó el otro, no en un tono precisamente sugerente, sino antes como un llamado de atención, queriendo sacarle de cuales fueran las ensoñaciones que estaba teniendo. Y vio claramente cómo se movía su boca para formar su nombre, sabiendo exactamente cómo sabía y cómo se comportaba esa boca para tan diversas situaciones.

Decidió que si volvía a dudar se arrepentiría, así que tomó aire, cerró los ojos y el roce inicial fue tan fuerte que oyó claramente un "hey" por parte del otro, e incluso él aguantó una queja, ya que sus propios dientes casi le habían partido el labio. Fue un poco más lento la segunda vez, sólo un poco, mientras fruncía el ceño fuertemente al notar que no era tan mal recibido, y que de hecho Mello encajaba su beso como si de un buen whisky se tratara. Ladeó la cabeza, acercándose un poco más y volviendo a sentir esa sensación de vértigo, mientras que el roce de labios se hacía un poco más rudo, incluyendo raspones con los dientes a cada tanto a medida que los roces discretos entre sus lenguas se hacían más cargados, volviendo a pelearse por una soberanía que parecía no tener dueño.

No era un casto beso de secundaria. Ambos eran hombres, sabían más o menos lo que querían, y adoraban competir. Incluso en eso. El rubio, sobre todo, metiendo sus dedos enguantados entre los cabellos del otro sin delicadeza alguna, empuñando las manos de vez en cuando.

Estaban tan juntos que ni un alfiler cabría entre sus cuerpos, y Matt lo notaba, el calor del motociclista, que antes había percibido de forma no tan directa, cuando ambos viajaban juntos. Nunca, a partir de ese momento, volvería a pensar en aquello de la misma forma práctica y sencilla que antes. No ahora que el hecho de aferrarse a su cintura, obligarle prácticamente a despegarse de la pared para apoyarse más en él, si es que aquello fuese posible, tenía una connotación tan diversa. Se agitaba, la respiración ahora era superficial y si olía a tabaco, lo más seguro era que supiera a tabaco. Y a Mello no parecía importarle, no en ese momento, o no en esa persona.

Finalmente, en forma lenta y pausada, dejaron acabar el beso, entre mordidas leves y distraídas, como hechas por la costumbre que les había dejado lo anterior. Finalmente, cuando se miraron, aún demasiado cerca, el rubio aún tenía sujeto el labio inferior del pelirrojo, dejándolo ir lentamente. Respiró hondo, se enderezó contra la pared y puso ambas manos en las caderas, volviendo a alzar las cejas.

—¿Terminaste?— preguntó, increíblemente indiferente al parecer de Matt, quien asintió. —. Genial. Extraño mi whisky, y de seguro que el resto de los idiotas te extrañan a ti.

El guitarrista debía admitirlo. Había algo tremendamente contradictorio y terriblemente genial en esas escapadas con Mello. Quizá era su forma de encajar el tema, alzando una ceja y negándose rotundamente a decir una palabra más del asunto al que hacía menos de un minuto se estaba entregando en cuerpo y alma. Sencillamente, el motociclista era una enorme contradicción en sí mismo. Y aún se negaba a hablar de nada, mas no a volver a errar, según sus palabras, una y otra vez.

—No tanto como los Fallen Angels deben extrañar tu maravillosa personalidad— le espetó con un codazo, dejando momentáneamente al ex pandillero sin palabras. Eso, sin lugar a dudas, era digno de recordarse.

**+o+o+o+o+o+o+**

Dave se levantó de golpe, sobresaltando al resto de los presentes. Matt le sonreía algo nervioso, mientras Nick se acercaba cada vez más al indiferente rubio, sirviéndose de la misma botella de whisky incluso. Mike se mantenía en silencio, aunque de vez en cuando observaba detenidamente tanto a Mello, quien le dirigía una mirada de advertencia al bajista, casi tan indiferente como él mismo, y al pelirrojo guitarrista, quien estaba en pleno proceso de ser regañado por el vocalista. Los diálogos se confundían, y en el ruido del bar en el que estaban sus voces se mezclaban con las del resto de los asistentes.

—Yo tuve una moto una vez, hace tiempo…— comentó Nick, fumando un cigarrillo.

—¡No deberías quedarte a solas con un pandillero…!— gritó Dave, fumando también, mientras Mello se envaraba en su sitio y decidía, al parecer que valía la pena prestar atención al otro joven.

—Ya te lo dije, no es…tan malo— rebatió Matt, sonriendo suavemente e intentando que Dave siguiera sentado. —. Como sea, Mello tuvo…digo, yo tuve una idea— rectificó, sabiendo que Dave no le haría ningún caso si incluía al rubio en sus planes.

—Era…bah, no era tan buena, ni tan rápida, pero el que se burlaba la pagaba…— continuó Nick, haciendo tronar los nudillos y ganándose definitivamente la atención y parte de la simpatía del motociclista, quien le miraba entre sorbos de su whisky.

—¡Pero mira cómo se lleva con Nick! — argumentó Dave, y Matt se vio en la necesidad de tragarse sus palabras. —. Nadie que se lleve bien con Nick es bueno… ¡sólo Nick mismo!

—¿Qué tan malo puede ser si le gusta Poison? — preguntó el pelirrojo finalmente, logrando hacer callar a su interlocutor. Todo un milagro. —. De hecho, me ha ayudado a ganar dinero…muchas veces— mintió por último, aunque el hecho de haberse subido al escenario dos veces con él podría considerarse como un número elevado.

Sin embargo, parecía que solo un par de conceptos habían penetrado la mente del castaño, quien tomó a Matt de los hombros y le sacudió de pura emoción.

—¡¿Poison? ¡¿Lo ven? ¡Yo sabía que el rubio no era tan malo! — sin perder tiempo, se colocó entre Nick y el motociclista, abrazando a ambos por los hombros. Mello le miró con la mirada entornada, al parecer molesto por la invasión repentina de su espacio personal. —¡Los amigos de Poison…digo, de Matt, son mis amigos!

Luego de tal declaración, se levantó entusiastamente, mirando hacia el techo del local. Inspiró profundo, miró a su banda y les sonrió con aquella mueca que, sencillamente, no podía indicar nada bueno.

—Banda…siento las vibras— los aludidos, sencillamente, les devolvían una mirada confundida. —. Es la hora de que los No Name dejen su estela, su marca, en este lugar.

—Creo que estaría bien— comentó Matt automáticamente, levantándose de su sitio con una leve sonrisa. Al fin podría tocar con su banda nuevamente. Sin embargo, Nick renegó con la cabeza fuertemente, por primera vez demostrando algo cercano a la inquietud antes que la indiferencia.

—¿No te acuerdas lo que pasó la última vez que…?— comenzó el bajista, pero Dave habló más alto, inflamado en parte por la inspiración divina de Poison y en parte por las cervezas consumidas.

—¡Ozzy estará más que complacido por ello! ¡Banda, a buscar sus armas, vamos a rockear este sitio! — ordenó, corriendo con torpeza hacia la camioneta y seguido de su fiel banda, incluso Matt, quien se dio un momento para sonreírle con nerviosismo a Mello antes de desaparecer por la puerta, quedándose con la curiosa e indefinida mirada por parte del motociclista. Como si le causara gracia en cierta medida.

**+o+o+o+o+o+o+**

Los cuatro músicos del grupo no eran superestrellas. No tenían un escenario grande, ni demasiados equipos, ni mucho menos un grupo de técnicos que conectaran los instrumentos ni ayudaran a armar la batería de Mike. De hecho, mientras el rubio observaba con algo de pena ajena el espectáculo (de lejos aún menos digno que el hecho de pararse en medio de un escenario a hacer el idiota por tres minutos), tanto el bajista, como vocalista, guitarrista y el propio baterista llevaban tambores, platillos, pedales y el banquillo, riendo cuando alguien tropezaba o hacían sonar los parlantes con un desagradable pitido.

—¡Bueno! — exclamó Dave, levantándose trabajosamente del suelo con ayuda de Matt, riendo levemente ambos mientras Nick le daba un golpe al amplificador de su bajo para que dejara de pitar y zumbar. —. El dueño nos está mirando con cara de aguantar máximo media hora…— volvió a mirar al aludido, suspirando. —…que sean quince minutos. Como sea, no ha llamado a la policía según creo, así que oremos.

Nick bufó audiblemente, mientras el pelirrojo le echaba una mirada confundida a Mike, quien se encogió de hombros. El hecho que Dave quisiera orar era equivalente a que Mello mostrara sus ganas repentinas de subir al escenario con todos ellos, y a juzgar por la mirada de este, a medio camino entre el bochorno y la incomprensión, eso no iba a pasar.

—¡A Ozzy, el príncipe de las tinieblas! — comenzó Dave, arrancando suspiros resignados de sus compañeros de banda mientras alzaba los brazos cual predicador. —, dedicamos este sacrificio de sangre, sudor y rock. Que exploten cabezas, que se pudran hígados y que los Guns se alegren por nosotros…y que de paso Prince se queme en sus mariconadas. ¡Caballeros! ¡Hagamos música, y de paso enseñarles a los afeminados alternativos de esta jodida ciudad cómo se hace!

Entrechocaron puños, dieron un respiro de pura adrenalina, y fueron cada uno a su posición sobre el pequeño escenario del local.

Solo cuando la guitarra Stratocaster estuvo entre sus manos, oyendo esa apenas perceptible vibración de las cuerdas energizadas, Matt notó cuánto lo había extrañado en realidad, como un hermano pequeño perdido hacía mucho o un amigo de infancia que no se ha visto en demasiado tiempo. Un par de toques finales, afinar las cuerdas para que estuviesen a punto, y solo faltaba que Mike marcara el tempo…hasta que notó que no tenía idea de qué canción se suponía que interpretarían. Miró a Nick, quien a su vez miraba a Mike, quien dirigía su vista a Dave, quien solo miraba al vacío con un rostro que delataba que pensaba lo mismo que todos. ¿Y ahora qué?

Dando una leve risa por el nerviosismo, Matt miró hacia el público que se había congregado alrededor del espacio vacío entre las mesas que les servía de escenario. Todos esperaban el espectáculo "sorpresa", algunos con más interés que otros, pero en general las caras estaban vueltas hacia ellos. Incluso Mello había dejado su vaso de whisky a un lado para mirar a qué se debía tanta demora. Cuando sus miradas se toparon, fue como si ya lo hubiese vivido: el escenario, los rostros vueltos hacia él, y ninguna idea brillante. Pero la ilusión se quebró cuando el rubio curvó apenas los labios, sonriéndole con algo de burla, como si supiera exactamente lo que estaba ocurriendo. Matt le devolvió el gesto, más pidiendo auxilio que otra cosa, lo que logró que el motociclista, quien había vuelto su atención al vaso de whisky, volviera a fijar su mirada en él. Y alzó su vaso apenas un segundo antes de beber.

¿Quizá era algo así como un "confío en que sabes qué hacer", justo como aquella vez en Barstow? También podía ser una burla, pero le reconfortaba pensar que era lo primero. Era improbable, pero después de todo, estaba pensando en Mello. También era posible. Y tuvo una idea.

Se acercó a Nick, murmurándole un par de cosas en voz baja. El aludido frunció el ceño aún más que de costumbre, asintiendo y chasqueando los dedos para llamar la atención de Mike, indicándole que prestara atención a lo que hacía.

Y así el bajista comenzó con un pulsar repetitivo en u instrumento, continuándolo mientras marcaba el rimo con la cabeza y miraba al baterista, quien luego de fruncir el ceño en señal de incomprensión, pareció iluminarse súbitamente, sonriendo y siguiendo el ritmo a su vez con los platillos. Matt sonrió ampliamente, lo mismo Dave, quien comenzó a batir las palmas en el mismo pulso en celebración por la ocurrencia. Todo lo cual se detuvo al cambiar la secuencia Mike, momento en el que el guitarrista de unía a la introducción.

Del otro lado del local, entre el público y junto a la barra, Mello contemplaba todo con los ojos entornados. Quizá era un ignorante en todo aquello del rock, pero debía reconocer que Matt y el resto de los pendejos crecidos tenían talento. Como la primera vez que vio tocar al pelirrojo, el semblante de este cambio en un segundo, y ya no era el muchacho medio torpe aunque bienintencionado de siempre. Era una madurez extraña, condicionada por la música. Como si se transformara en todo un artista en el momento que correspondía sacar su guitarra. El rubio tomo de golpe un sorbo más de su vaso, mientras su mente tomaba caminos perdidos, y el guitarrista acababa su transformación con una varonil sonrisa de suficiencia, tan parecida a esa de los peores momentos del viaje, pero a la vez tan diferente. Era una sonrisa de amor, quizá, por lo que hacía, por la música, por estar vivo.

—¡Yeah, yeah! — comenzó Dave, sujetándose al soporte del micrófono como si se le fuera la vida en ello, antes de lanzar uno de esos gritos de falsete por los que fuera tan conocido en Seattle. —¡Aaah, yeah!

Eran todo un grupo de la era pasada. Desastrados, algo ebrios, siendo estrellas como siempre lo habían soñado, rebelándose a su manera. Mello pensó inmediatamente en esa otra banda de Barstow, dueños y señores del escenario, algo prepotentes quizá, pero amados por el publico a pesar de la decadencia que, como las pandillas, comenzaban a representar. Una época que moría, y que los estaba arrastrando a todos con ella.

—I live my life like there's…no tomorrow, and all I've got, I had to steal…— luego de haber arqueado el cuerpo hacia atrás para el comienzo, Dave se dejo caer hacia adelante con escaso equilibrio, aunque moviéndose en el escenario como si en vez de cantar, contara su propia historia. —. Least I don't need…to beg or borrow, yes I'm living at a…¡Pace that kills! ¡Oooh, yeah!

—¡Running with the devil! — le respondió a coro su entusiasmada banda, mientras el público comenzaba lentamente a responder y animarse. Después de todo, no solo el alternativo y el rap tenían un hogar en California. Metallica y el thrash metal también habían visto la luz en aquel estado.

En cuanto a Matt, su sonrisa de suficiencia y el entusiasmo con el que repetía los coros de la canción eran suficiente testigo de su ánimo. Había esperado tanto aquel momento que lo que menos se le antojaba era retirarse con gusto a poco respecto a su propia actuación, así que al momento de arrancarle a las cuerdas de su guitarra un solo no demasiado complicado aunque lleno de emociones, no vacilo en tocar con todo su cuerpo y alma, apoyándose en el suelo como el amo y señor del escenario por el momento en que su instrumento era el protagonista de la canción.

Dave saltaba, Matt de a poco se contagiaba con el ánimo del vocalista, Mike les sonreía y Nick, aunque serio, parecía estar viviendo el mejor momento de su vida. Todo parecía mágico, o lleno de un encanto especial, como una aureola brillante. O quizá, pensó Mello, era que ya se estaba pasando con el whisky.

La siguiente estrofa decía que la vida fácil no era tan fácil. El rubio y el pelirrojo, silenciosamente, aprobaron aquello. Ellos habían vivido la vida de ensueño para muchos que estaban cómodos en sus casas, viviendo con sus padres, viviendo en alguna parte. La vida fácil no era fácil, para nada. Pero era la mejor vida, eso de correr con el demonio. Libertad sin límites, y sus consecuencias.

—I got no love, no love you'd call real— le comentó Dave al público, advirtiéndoles casi que aquel era el destino de aquellos que vivían la vida del otro lado. —. Ain got nobody…¡Wainting at home! ¡Ahh, yeah!

El segundo coro estuvo aún más repleto de sentimiento. Habiendo entrado en confianza, recordando el tema que tantas veces habían escuchado, cantado y tocado juntos en su pequeño centro de operaciones que era el departamento de Matt, ahora los solos de guitarra corrían como ríos, la batería marcaba una cadencia más dura y acorde con el Heavy Metal que ellos querían rescatar del misericordioso olvido, el bajo resonaba en los cristales, la voz invitaba a corear letras que, muchas veces, la gente no conocía y aprendía en el camino.

—You know I…I found the simple life…wheren't so simple, no. When I jumped out, on that road…— la gente se levantaba de sus posiciones, se acercaba al escenario, tímidamente en un principio, con entusiasmo luego. Dave mantenía al público hipnotizado con sus movimientos, abarcando con un ademán la totalidad del local, señalándolos a todos. Todos podían probar el correr con el demonio. Pero su voz les indicaba que necesitaban el coraje suficiente. Y ese coraje era mucho, como el que ellos tenían, como el que Matt tenía, como el que Mello había tenido y tendría siempre. No había que tener miedo de mirar al demonio a los ojos cuando manejaba la motocicleta de al lado, esa que no se ve pero que se siente en el corazón. El sentimiento de estar haciendo algo malo.

—¡Running with the devil! — repitió la banda al grito de Dave. Los movimientos de los músicos se hacían sinuosos, acompañando el ritmo de la canción, cada vez más marcado.

—¡Hold on hold on Im running, Im motherfucking running! ¡Ahh yeah!

El coro se repetía, cada vez más fuerte, cada vez más gente cantaba al compás. Mello sentía las vibraciones del ritmo en el mobiliario, veía su propio whisky balancearse, líquido, al compás. Y las vibraciones se quedaban en su pecho, controlando su respiración, casi sus pensamientos y el ritmo de su corazón. Una banda en vivo. Curioso espectáculo, aunque nadie negaría que fuera bastante estimulante.

Y finalmente, con un último "¡Running with the devil!" cantado a coro y un final lapidario, por así decirlo, la banda acabó de tocar en el preciso instante que la cantidad y potencia de instrumentos conectados hacían colapsar la caja de fusibles. El resultado fue instantáneo: las luces se apagaron de repente, la guitarra, el bajo y el micrófono apagaron sus vibraciones, y solo se escuchaban las risas de los No Name por sobre los gritos del público.

**+o+o+o+o+o+o+**

La celebración no frenaba, a pesar de pasar las horas de local en local. Nadie tenía una idea clara acerca de qué hora era, pero el hecho de no ver el cielo clarear les indicaba que aún no era tiempo de volver. Cada antro era peor que el anterior, y Nick les guiaba ahora hacia un futuro incierto, conduciendo la camioneta con una cerveza en la mano, lo que cada vez parecía una peor idea.

Cada cierto rato, Matt no podía evitar revisar los retrovisores, estando en el asiento del copiloto, y vigilar a cierto motociclista que, evidentemente, había tomado de más. A pesar de ello, como ya era usual, exhibía sus impecables habilidades al volante y sus envidiables reflejos inmunes a cualquier whisky barato, al contrario de su conductor y de él mismo, considerando que cada vez estaban más cerca de impactar al auto de adelante, frenando en seco a último momento.

Finalmente, el bajista, con una maldición al chocar contra la vereda, estacionó a su querido bólido en un lugar sin especificar de las afueras de la ciudad, tomando un trago de cerveza e indicándoles con la cabeza que era hora de descender.

—Vamos antes de que…ah, mierda, ya hay niebla. Que clima más jodido este de San Francisco…— le espetó a la nada Nick, encogiéndose de hombros y bebiendo más como toda protección contra el frío, cerrando la puerta del piloto de un portazo y estirando la espalda exageradamente.

—¡Girls, Girls, Girls! — le respondió Dave, bostezando y descendiendo con ayuda de Mike, quien como siempre aparentaba más compostura que cualquiera de ellos.

—¡Banda! — exclamó Matt, riéndose algo estúpidamente. —¡¿Por qué paramos banda? ¡Más antros chicos, más cerveza!

—Patéticos…— musitó Mello, mirándoles a todos mientras se balanceaba levemente hacia los lados. El resto de los presentes se sobresaltó, ya que entre sus propios gritos ni siquiera habían oído el potente motor de la Harley.

—¡Y ese quién es! ¡Parece salido de la película esa del monstruo del pantano! — exclamó Dave, entornando los ojos luego, demorándose en procesar la información. —…¡nos dijo patéticos! ¡¿Lo escuchaste mami Nick?

Los ecos de la voz de Dave se perdieron en el silencio, por lo que todos los presentes miraron a su alrededor, ya que el bajista no se veía por ningún lado. Matt avanzó algo vacilante hacia Mello, pasándole un brazo por los hombros y apoyando su peso en él, ante lo que el rubio no hizo más que mirarle con las cejas alzadas.

—Nick es como tú, pero diferente…— comentó en voz baja el pelirrojo, asintiendo con la cabeza.

—No sé si alegrarme o entristecerme…— replicó el motociclista, resoplando con algo de hastío e intentando, quizá, ser paciente. —. Creo que sería conveniente volver al local anterior. Así como van, tus…interesantes amigos se arrojarán al mar y nos llevarán con ellos.

Matt rió levemente, apoyando aún más su peso en el rubio, como si no pudiera sostenerse por sí solo. Y a su pesar, Mello rió apenas a su vez, apartando la mirada e intentando mantenerle de pie.

Y sin embargo, antes de que alguien pudiese hacer algo más que preguntarse dónde estaba Nick, o hacer comparaciones poco aterrizadas, una voz áspera, casi un ladrido, les gritó desde el otro lado del muro a un lado de la camioneta aparcada. Un muro bajo, que a nadie le llegaba más allá de la rodilla, y que ninguno de los presentes había tenido cuidado en notar.

—¡¿Van a venir o tengo que traerlos arrastrando? — la cabeza del bajista, cómicamente asomándose por encima del bajo muro y contrastando en forma notable con su expresión mortalmente seria, apareció de pronto. —. Una fiesta en la playa sin fiesta…digo, sin gente… ¡es una mierda de fiesta! ¡Vengan nenitas, antes que me acabe las botellas!

A pesar de la rudeza de las palabras, Dave sonrió ampliamente. —¡Banda, tenemos fiesta en la playa! — luego, sin perder un segundo del valioso tiempo que tendrían para beber, saltó el muro con escaso tino, cayendo cuan largo era en la sucia tierra (no arena) que conformaba el banco medianamente seco que desembocaba en el mar.

Mike miró a los dos restantes un momento, sonriéndoles amablemente antes de seguir al resto, como si les pidiera permiso para desaparecer de la vista. Y finalmente, ambos viajeros se vieron solos una vez más.

El rubio gruñó al sentir la mejilla del otro contra su cuello, frotando arriba y abajo, y caldeando un ambiente totalmente gélido por la brisa de la ahora cercana entrada de mar. Frente a la bahía de San Francisco relucían las luces de Oakland, y el breve suspiro del motociclista se perdió por el ruido de las aguas arremolinándose algunos metros más adelante. Se apartó unos centímetros escasos finalmente, los justos y suficientes para mirar con mala cara al pelirrojo y, sobra decir, poder quedar frente a frente a su rostro, quien pretendiendo inocencia le sonreía.

Definitivamente, pensó Mello por apenas un segundo, no estaba seguro si prefería al Matt inmaduro de siempre o a ese extraño nuevo pelirrojo que aparecía por momentos. Era una situación nueva, extraña, y con la que no podría decir si se sentía cómodo, al menos de momento. Aunque por otro lado, siempre se podían mandar al carajo las inseguridades con un whisky, o con un largo y húmedo beso a las orillas de una marisma, ignorando el frío del viento y el hecho que hacía volar sus cabellos y sus ropas alrededor.

—San Francisco…— oyó murmurar al guitarrista entre besos, antes de que con un suspiro casi bufido se separaran. —…es genial estar en San Francisco.

—O es genial estar borracho— replicó a su vez el motociclista, mirándole de la misma forma ambigua entre la seriedad y la burla. Bromeando. A pesar de que Matt hablaba en serio, al menos por aquel escaso minuto de cordura.

Era genial estar en ese lugar, haber pasado por tantas cosas para llegar a la situación actual. Era genial haber sufrido y haber padecido solo para frenar de golpe en la carrera y darse cuenta que aquel era el lugar en donde debía estar. Era casi para cantarlo. Y tenía pensando incluirlo en la letra de su aún incipiente canción, esa que había comenzado en un momento de incertidumbre y soledad. Usualmente, cuando las canciones tardaban más en salir y se rehusaban a formarse espontáneamente, el resultado no convence a su propio autor hasta que toma distancia y vuelve a interpretarla. Luego se da cuenta de que los meses puliendo y practicando valieron la pena, que la experiencia y el rigor también son amigos del arte. Y que en el momento que se llega a esa constatación, es porque algo grande acaba de conmocionar la vida misma.

Sonrió y concedió finalmente. —Sí…es genial estar borracho— para luego abrazar fuertemente al rubio, sintiéndole resistirse hasta ceder a los pocos minutos, deslizando lánguida y desganadamente sus manos enfundadas en cuero por su espalda hasta dejarlas quietas en un punto incierto entre sus omóplatos. Era genial estar borracho y poder hacer aquellas cosas tan sin pies ni cabeza sin sentirse estúpido.

**+o+o+o+o+o+o+**

El aire salado les revolvía los cabellos y les calaba los huesos, provocando que cada uno de los sitios expuestos de su piel se sintieran en carne viva, totalmente congelados y desprovistos de vida. Matt intentaba sobrevivir el frío frotándose los brazos, mas sus manos, heladas como el resto de su cuerpo, apenas lograban provocar una ligera tibieza evaporada al momento siguiente. La única manera de sobrellevar el frío era tragando alcohol (tarea a la que había renunciado hacía horas desde que estaban ahí) o bien, inventar alguna forma más o menos cultural de pasar el rato y olvidarse de lo hostil del ambiente, de la arena en los zapatos y dentro de los pantalones, de la brisa salada que, de vez en cuando, mojaba sus ropas y salpicaba su nariz, ya de por sí congelada.

Esa solución era, por supuesto, la música. Una vieja guitarra acústica (la suya), una fogata y sus gargantas cortando el silencio y la oscuridad nocturna.

De cualquier forma ya daba por perdido a Mello. Se balanceaba apenas de lado a lado, tan borracho como cuando su ánimo se acercaba más a la depresión que a otra cosa, aunque con una diferencia sustancial. Cada ciertos extraños y escasos momentos, sonreía levemente de lado, mientras su mirada se perdía en las luces de Oakland, hacia el este. El pelirrojo se preguntó si estaría atendiendo a las bromas de Dave y al hecho que desafinaban en grande a los clásicos de una olvidada banda de rock de los setentas, o sencillamente recordaba algo que habría pasado. Algo muy lejano. Como el continente, como el desierto, las pandillas y la soledad.

Por su parte, su atención se dividía en la muda contemplación del rubio y los gritos de sus amigos de toda la vida. Cuando su vocalista quería que tocara una canción en particular no cejaba en su empeño hasta que los acordes eran arrancados de las cuerdas de la guitarra, y en aquel minuto no hizo una excepción.

—¡Matty! ¡Este cuerpo perfecto pide algo diferente! — anunció repentinamente, dándole un palmetazo en la nuca que casi le deja besando el suelo terroso. —. Dale a algo más suavecito, para pasar la noche y como para tragarnos el resto de las cervezas cantando como imbéciles.

Como para reforzar sus dichos, hizo desaparecer una lata de cerveza en su garganta a una velocidad increíble, que habría hecho vomitar a cualquiera que estuviese más sobrio. Nick gruñó, murmurando algo de que los setentas eran perfectos para beber cerveza hasta no ver más, pero por suerte para todos los presentes Dave no pudo oírle.

—¿Qué tal esta? — preguntó Matt, comenzando con unos acordes leves. La sonrisa del castaño se hizo enorme.

—¡Perfecto! ¡Sigue con esa!

Dave se aclaró la garganta, mientras el ritmo se definía para todos los presentes. Y hubo un agudo y ridículo chillido generalizado, como si en vez de rockeros y rebeldes fueran un grupo de colegialas enamoradas de sus cantantes favoritos.

—¡When lights go down…!— comenzó Dave, arrancando un nuevo chillido y griterío generalizado de su escaso público. —¡I see no reason…for you to cry! ¡We've been through this before…!

En la siguiente estrofa, las voces del resto se unieron a la del solitario vocalista, con diferentes niveles de emoción. Algunos aún gritaban en forma aguda al llegar a ciertos momentos, provocando que la voz de Dave oscilara con una risa a flor de labios antes de proseguir. El aroma a mar se olvidaba con el de la madera y el tabaco quemándose entre todos, y el frío no podía contra el calor de un grupo de amigos delirando al compás de una canción romántica y plenamente comercial. Aquellas que se cantan estando ebrio.

—¡Can't you see it in my eyes…that this could be our last…!

—…Goodbye— murmuró una voz grave desde donde hasta el momento solo se había escuchado el silencio. Todos detuvieron sus interpretaciones, mirando hacia cierto ex pandillero que, distraídamente, tarareaba el resto de la melodía.

—Guau viejo…— murmuró Dave, ladeando la cabeza.

—Bah, como sea…— dijo a su vez Nick, encogiéndose de hombros con genuina indiferencia al parecer.

Matt, por su parte, no pudo evitar reírse con ganas. —¡Así que escuchas música después de todo! — dijo, sonriéndole ante la mirada hostil del aludido. De a poco el resto se fue uniendo a sus risas, desembocando en una amistosa sesión de abrazos y palmadas en la espalda.

Finalmente, llegó el turno de Dave (luego de que Nick se dedicara por varios minutos a repetirle lo genial que era su chaqueta y su motocicleta, seguro de que no lo había mencionado antes), quien miró al rubio motociclista con seriedad apenas un segundo. Luego suspiró, tendiéndole los brazos con una leve sonrisa.

—Los amigos de Matty son mis amigos— repitió, aunque esta vez con mayor sinceridad. —. Sobre todo si cantan Europe y Carrie sin recatos.

Mello aún no daba muestras de sentirse precisamente feliz con aquel trato, pero Matt consideró una buena señal que no les apartara de forma violenta. Sobre todo cuando Dave rió levemente, abrazándole con evidente efusividad.

—Bienvenido a la banda hermano— dijo, ganándose aplausos del resto de los presentes. —. Aquí todos somos familia.

—Creo que soy adoptado— replicó Mello, mirando con cierto aire burlesco al vocalista cuando le miró extrañado —. Eso, o quien los parió a todos era un ingenuo.

Finalmente, nadie sabía si reír o golpearle. Aunque el alcohol, por una vez, les llevó a lo primero antes que a lo segundo, volviendo a sentarse cada uno en su lugar y desafinando en grande, después de todo no podían avergonzarse ante sus familias, un coro que rezaba "¡Carrie! ¡Carrie! ¡Things, they change, my friend!".

**+o+o+o+o+o+o+**

Por una u otra razón, el motociclista y el guitarrista entraron a la habitación que nunca usaron, ni usarían, de aquel motel de Marina District. Quizá era en caso de que hubiesen olvidado algo (dinero, alcohol, quién sabe), aunque el hecho de que ni siquiera se hubiesen molestado en entrar antes lo hacía ilógico. Al cerrar la puerta, sin embargo, supieron que estaban solos. Muy probablemente, por última vez.

Mello fue directamente hacia la ventana, mirando a través de esta el espectáculo, algo cubierto, del Golden Gate un poco más allá. Matt rebuscó con poco entusiasmo por los cajones, para luego sentarse en la cama con los hombros algo caídos y la mirada perdida en el vacío que había entre sus zapatos, alzando la vista luego hacia el rubio. Las horas habían pasado, así como la borrachera. Estaba pronto a amanecer.

Súbitamente, el rubio dirigió sus ojos hacia el guitarrista. —El trato se terminó— sentenció, sin hacer ningún movimiento. Sin dejarse sorprender, el otro joven sonrió levemente.

—Pero no te has movido de aquí…— observó, ante lo que ambos rieron apenas ligeramente, callando luego.

—Tenía curiosidad— admitió Mello, volviéndose hacia la ventana una vez más. —. Quería ver hasta dónde llegarías. Es como un mal libro que, aún así, te intriga lo suficiente como para no dejar de leerlo.

Matt asintió un segundo, apartando la mirada al fin. —Todavía no se acaba…falta el gran final, supongo— se encogió de hombros con sencillez. —. San Francisco es grande…puede terminar de muchas formas.

Se levantó, caminando hacia el rubio y mirando por la ventana también. De a poco, el cielo (de color azul profundo y oscuro), se tornaba de un curioso color azul eléctrico. No hubo palabras por un segundo, solo un par de estremecimientos por la hora más fría del día, o por eso que se dice del cambio de marea. El amanecer es el comienzo de algo nuevo, es una noche que termina y un día que comienza.

—Tienes razón…— comentó el motociclista, logrando que Matt se volviera hacia él una vez más, por más que no le mirase. Aún perdido en sus propios pensamientos. —. Todavía no se acaba. Sería la peor historia, con los protagonistas más insípidos, si así fuera. El libro no se vendería.

El aludido sonrió cuando al fin Mello le devolvió la mirada, también sonriendo burlonamente. Dejaron pasar un momento de silencio, que podrían haber rellenado con palabras si se les hubiesen ocurrido las correctas.

—Deben estar esperándonos— comentó distraídamente el pelirrojo, acercándose lo suficiente como para robarle al otro un breve e infantil beso.

—Quizá— replicó sencillamente el rubio, encogiéndose de hombros antes de que ambos se volvieran a contemplar el espectáculo del sol salir.

Y el último amanecer solitario en San Francisco se hizo larguísimo allí, justo afuera de la ventana de un motel, en donde podrían o no estar aguardándoles aún sus nuevos compañeros de viaje.

* * *

_Y así llegamos al principio del fin! (no, esto aún no se acaba, señioras y señiores~)_

_Como ven, tenemos un fuerte contraste entre la soledad de la carretera y lo urbano de la ciudad, sin mencionar ese aire de despedida de una época...recordemos que los 90 llegaron rápidamente, y los 80 murieron en paz, en el momento justo o.o_

_Y los No Names! Gente bonita y agradable, aunque ruidosa a mi parecer. Esta cosa de empezar a socializar a la fuerza...xD_

_En fin, he llegado a varias conclusiones importantes como mencioné más arriba:_

_Creo que no tiene sentido responder los reviews de hace más de 6 meses (lo siento con mi alma T_T), aunque tengan por seguro que los leo con emoción y mi corazón se hace 3 veces más grande como el del Grinch._

_En esta misma línea de pensamiento, y por razones de espacio que de seguro muchas/os notaron, no seguiré respondiendo los reviews en el capítulo mismo, si no que lo haré vía PM a medida que vayan llegando. Así, tendrán mi respuesta más rápido, y no se acumularán los reviews por los siglos de los siglos hasta que vuelva a salir un capítulo._

_Para aquellas/os que no tienen cuenta, justo debajo del nombre que usan para firmar el review hay un segundo recuadro en el que pueden poner su mail. Yo no puedo ver el mail que coloquen, pero eso me permite responderles directamente como si estuviese respondiendo un PM. En resumen, dejen su mail en el recuadro, ni yo ni el mundo podrá verlo, pero podré responderles. Creo que no hay nada más educado que darse el tiempo de responder a todos los reviews, porque es tiempo invertido del lector hacia el ficker c:_

_Creo que esos son todos los anuncios de utilidad pública(?). Os amo, y disculpen la tardanza ;-;_

_Adieu!_


	27. Después de Medianoche

_Sé que la espera a varios se les habrá hecho insufrible, pero aquí está. No les hago esperar más, en ese caso..._

_**Disc:** ni Matt ni Mello me pertenecen...lamentablemente...sus vidas son mucho más sexys conmigo, o no?_

_Y ah, antes que se me olvide...ADVERTENCIA: este capítulo es sexy. Si no te va el frotagge o los desnudos parciales, puedes saltarte esas partes. Pero te advierto que tú te pierdes la diversión(?)._

**Música:**

Tuve opciones durante mucho tiempo, pero todo se aclaró ahora que es el momento de publicar:

**Living After Midnight**, de los fantásticos **Judas Priest** (a los que vi en vivo)

**Link:** www. youtube watch?v=DxsSVNhyiKk

Y como regalo extra de última hora (literalmente), **Young Lust**, con la que hacen su aparición estelar los **Pink Floyd** (vi a Roger Waters en vivo...para que no digan que anduve de ociosa(?)!

**Link:** www. youtube watch?v=wGmIL2gtieU (ya ni sé si se pueden poner liks o no...u.u)

* * *

**27. Después de medianoche**

Las horas pasaron rápido. Las comidas se sucedieron una tras otra, risas, susurros, una puerta que se cierra, silencio. Una leve presión en la cama, ruido de páginas pasando, un ligero aroma a whisky barato y a detergente de lavandería, mezclado con una generosa porción de gasolina. Mello, supuso.

Nunca se enteró siquiera del paso del día, aunque de momento no le extrañó la luz menguante y anaranjada de la habitación. Podría ser cualquier día, cualquier hora en medio de la carretera. Pero claro, las sábanas no eran tan suaves, ni los colchones tan buenos, ni los aromas tan…nuevos, en los moteles de carretera. Ni un asomo del usual olor a transpiración en las sábanas, ninguna misteriosa humedad. Nada de gemidos ni ruidos extraños y furtivos en medio de la noche.

Al fin, su cerebro se ponía en funcionamiento.

Por supuesto que no estaban en medio de la carretera. Estaban en San Francisco, en esa ciudad tan loca y llena de rincones extraños, sin mencionar costumbres extrañas. Y no solo eso, sino que estaban en aquella habitación enorme y ostentosa a la que, generosamente, los No Name les habían invitado. Con su dinero, por supuesto.

Estaba atardeciendo, y su estómago le recordó amistosamente, con un sonoro rugido, que no había comido nada en todo el día. A pesar de ser tan parrandero como el resto de sus compañeros de banda, la mañana siguiente era historia aparte. Y aunque el alcohol había tenido su resto de culpa en su resaca, la peor parte era el sueño y la pesadez general de su cuerpo.

La última vez que había trasnochado así, había acabado en medio del desierto, abandonado a su suerte y con una buena posibilidad de morir. Más le valía comenzar a recordar aquello, en un futuro. Pero al menos por esa vez, estaba todo menos solo en esa lujosa habitación.

—Así que vives…— murmuró el rubio con aire distraído, aunque mirando de reojo al bulto a su lado por sobre las páginas del libro. —, bien por ti.

Matt solo sonrió levemente. —Admite que te morías por verme— musitó aún soñoliento, recibiendo un golpe en la rodilla como toda respuesta. —. ¿Qué día es?

—Noche, querrás decir— le espetó al rubio fieramente, como recriminándole —. La noche del dieciocho de febrero, específicamente.

—Oh…— se levantó lentamente, sentándose en la cama y hundiendo suavemente los dedos en su cabello pelirrojo. Le provocaba estirase, rodar sobre la cama y volver a echarse un momento más, pero a la vez tenía la sensación de que si lo hacía, devolvería aquello que había cenado el día anterior.

Miró a su alrededor, encontrándose con el pan de oro de la lámpara de lágrimas que había en medio de la habitación. Ostentoso, pensó con una mueca de desagrado y apartando la vista del sobrecargado color dorado salpicado de cristales, que casi le producía más náuseas que la resaca misma. Sin embargo, las cortinas no eran mucho mejores, de un color rojo oscuro, y amarradas a los costados de las ventanas con borlas doradas, permitiendo ver un panorama brillante y lustroso de la puesta de sol marina de San Francisco.

Las paredes eran de un suave color crema, mientras que el piso era alfombrado y grisáceo para contrastar con los muebles, hechos de madera oscura y brillante. Todo parecía sacado de esas series de televisión que muestran los hogares de las estrellas de cine o de la música. Y no dudaba que era precisamente eso lo que buscaban sus compañeros de banda: igualarse a las grandes estrellas de rock de la década pasada.

Por supuesto, pequeñas muestras de la presencia de un gran número de personas se atestiguaba en cada rincón. Envoltorios de comida rápida se esparcían por el piso, colillas de cigarro y cenizas decoraban las plantas de interior que se diseminaban por aquí y por allá, baquetas de batería de repuesto y púas aparecían en los lugares más insólitos, y (cómo no), latas y botellas de cerveza se desparramaban por todo el entorno, apiladas de las formas más curiosas que la borrachera pudiera conseguir.

—Lo peor son las otras habitaciones. Esta es casi decente— comentó Mello, notando el escrutinio entre divertido y aterrado por parte del guitarrista. —. Por eso te arrojaron aquí hoy de mañana, luego de que quedaras inconsciente en la camioneta.

—¿Hay más habitaciones?— el aludido se volvió rápidamente hacia su motociclista, incrédulo. Este asintió con un leve encogimiento de hombros. —. No sé si reír o llorar.

Sonrió ligeramente luego de decir aquello, dedicándose a su segunda actividad favorita luego de contemplar el paisaje: estudiar a Mello. Este le ignoró, sumiéndose nuevamente en su lectura con el ceño ligeramente fruncido, el único gesto que delataba el hecho de saber que le estaban observando atentamente. Sucio y desarreglado, el rubio motociclista completaba el cuadro más bizarro que Matt hubiese visto jamás. En medio de lujos y sábanas caras, suciedad y descuido, un pandillero peligroso y con una visible cicatriz leía tranquilamente.

Nunca antes le había provocado tanto besarle. Y no olvidó reprenderse mentalmente por tales mariconadas.

Con cautela, se arrastró más cerca, intentando leer por sobre el hombro del joven. Este le ocultó las páginas entrecerrando la contraportada, pero no hizo ademán de alejarse. Se contentó con arrugar los finos labios en una mueca y tensar los hombros apenas, mientras que Matt apoyaba la barbilla cerca del hueco de su cuello. Hasta el momento no había notado que ninguno de los dos se había afeitado en días, hasta que sintió el roce de los duros vellos rojizos de su barba con la piel del rubio. Mello, por su parte, parecía lampiño con una barba rala apenas crecida e increíblemente clara, casi transparente, consecuencia de su cabello rubio. Extraño.

—¿Necesitas algo?— interrumpió el curso de sus pensamientos cuando el rubio le espetó con violencia, sin apartar la vista del libro a pesar de que sus ojos permanecían inmóviles.

—Afeitarme— murmuró como respuesta Matt, ganándose una mirada de ceja alzada por parte del otro joven. Se encogió de hombros, mientras le miraba con su mejor cara de inocencia.

Luego ocurrió lo increíble, con imprevisible rapidez. Porque Mello arrugó el entrecejo un poco más, exhalando con fuerza y moviendo los hombros algo espasmódicamente, al tiempo que esbozaba una sonrisa condescendiente. Se estaba riendo, y no de forma sarcástica o con el ánimo de destruir su autoestima o sus sueños utópicos. Se estaba riendo, casi, con él.

A los pocos segundos el libro se resbaló al suelo, abierto en cualquier página, con un ruido sordo sobre la alfombra. Mello casi le sigue por el mismo camino, si no hubiese quedado fuertemente aprisionado bajo el peso del pelirrojo, quien había descubierto que eso era mejor que intentar espiar cualquier libro. El rubio, por su parte, rodó los ojos y le dejó hacer, a medida que Matt intentaba buscar la forma en que le respondiera el beso que le estaba demandando una y otra vez a base de chocar sus labios repetidamente contra los del otro.

Ya renunciando a su tentativa de leer, dio un suspiro resignado antes de tomar al pelirrojo de los cabellos, dándole un leve tirón para que se alejara un poco antes de entreabrir la boca y morder firmemente el labio inferior del guitarrista, provocando que un leve quejido dolorido se escapara por su garganta. Y aprovechando el momento de distracción, le empujó a un lado y se sentó sobre su presa.

—Pero…yo siempre…— protestó Matt, acallado de un beso.

—No hoy— le espetó el rubio a su boca, aún tirándole el cabello cada tanto para que se estuviese quieto. La verdad, estaba comenzando a disfrutar ese juego en el que él hacía las exigencias y el otro, sencillamente, se limitaba a obedecer.

Le besó brevemente, muchas veces, hasta que oyó a Matt quejarse lastimeramente pidiéndole más. Prosiguió con la tortura un par de veces más, hasta que lo consideró suficiente y se abalanzó a sus labios, llevando las cosas rápido cuando quería y lento cuando se le diera en gana. A veces incluso le dejaba deslizar la lengua en su boca, por un breve momento antes de volver a inmovilizarle con un tirón de cabello, mordiéndole firmemente.

De pronto, como si se hubiesen encendido las luces repentinamente en una habitación oscura, fue consciente de cada una de sus terminaciones nerviosas con una claridad pasmosa. Sentía el beso, cada vez más descontrolado y húmedo por parte de ambos, pero a su vez las manos del pelirrojo aferradas a él (una de las cuales intentaba quitar la que le tironeaba insistentemente desde la nuca, mientras que la otra apretaba espalda y deslizaba un par de dedos fuera de los límites sobre el cinturón), y de forma aún más desconcertante, un calor terrible que le hacía comenzar a sudar, y que parecía concentrarse en el lugar más sensible de su entrepierna.

Se desconcentró un momento, analizando mientras que Matt se mordía el labio inconscientemente. Y solo por probar, proyectó hacia adelante su cadera, rozando la cremallera del pantalón del pelirrojo.

El calor aumentó de pronto, así como la sensación más placentera que hubiese sentido jamás, todo concentrado en su entrepierna. Volvió a repetir el movimiento hacia adelante y atrás, logrando que Matt se echara hacia atrás y acallara un jadeo, mientras que él mismo cerró los ojos y apretó los dientes con un estremecimiento. Aquello era demasiado bueno como para habérselo perdido durante tanto tiempo.

—Mello…eso…no…— murmuró el pelirrojo, por más que sus manos se apoyaran en el trasero de su acompañante para aumentar la presión. El aludido jadeó también, sintiendo un extraño peso en el estómago al notar un bulto bajo el pantalón del guitarrista homólogo al que sentía tensar los cordones de su pantalón de cuero. Era una situación tan aterradora como fascinante, y casi sintió sus nervios por estallar al intentar ir más rápido.

No quería que se acabara. Quería seguir eternamente, y que esa sensación aumentara. Quería más, y aunque no era estúpido y sabía hacia dónde podría llevarles aquel juego propio de adolescentes eufóricos de hormonas, podía apenas dominarse a sí mismo. Un poco más y no sabría dónde acabaría. Solo un poco más…

Hasta que la puerta principal se abrió de golpe, con un efecto parecido a que si al rubio le hubiese caído un rayo directo en la cabeza.

De un salto se movió de su posición, logrando perder el equilibrio en el borde de la cama y casi fracturándose el cráneo con el borde de la misma, al acompañar a su libro en el piso de alfombra. Matt apenas tuvo la entereza de reaccionar, echándose encima parte del desarmado plumón de la cama y encogiendo las piernas contra el pecho. Por un lado quería arrojarles la televisión de la habitación a sus amigos en la cabeza, y por otro intentaba imaginarse la sensación de una ducha helada para probar si tendría el mismo efecto.

Apenas unos segundos después, y azotando la puerta con estruendo, Dave hizo su aparición estelar, y tanto el pelirrojo como el rubio se sorprendieron de sentirse tremendamente aliviados por el hecho de que no llevaba micrófono cuando habló.

—¡Hendrix, maestro…!— se detuvo al notar la escena del motociclista levantándose trabajosamente del suelo, mientras que Matt se movía perezosamente de su posición como si no quisiera dejar nunca su lugar actual.

Antes de que pidiera una explicación, Mello se adelantó —Peleamos— dijo con descaro, encogiéndose de hombros ante la mirada suspicaz del castaño. —…amistosamente. Matt ganó.

El aludido asintió enérgicamente, corroborando las palabras a pesar de que aún estaba demasiado alterado como para decir nada más. El vocalista tardó un segundo en asimilar todo, volviendo a sonreír de forma eufórica.

—¡Crecen tan rápido! El pequeño Matty ya puede defenderse solo de los pandilleros malvados— dijo con una molesta imitación de habla infantil, que al parecer se le antojaba adorable. —Ya nos mostrarás luego. ¡Hoy nos vamos de parranda otra vez! Podemos conseguirte más pandilleros para que pelees contra ellos…

Se fue murmurando con orgullo paternal, mientras Matt solo pensaba que si todos los pandilleros eran como Mello, quien sin ni una sola palabra de disculpa o explicación hacia su persona, se dirigía a la ducha, definitivamente sería incapaz de manejar la situación.

**o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o**

La noche costera era helada como de costumbre, pero Matt podría sentir muchas cosas…menos frío. No cuando su brazo rozaba, o mejor dicho, se incrustaba en el de Mello, en el poco espacio que había en la parte trasera de la camioneta en la que viajaban todos juntos. No cuando ese roce le recordaba otros roces bastante menos inocentes, y hacía que su estómago diera tres saltos mortales invertidos al ritmo de Black Sabbath.

Por otro lado, el rubio (el muy condenado), parecía completamente tranquilo. Claro, él no había sido el acosado y vejado sin aviso en una cama de hotel. ¿Cómo era posible que el Sagrado Motociclista Virgen se comportara con tal compostura luego de haber hecho…eso? Ese y otros amargos pensamientos cruzaban su mente, mientras Mello le prestaba atención a Nick y a su más que extraña experiencia en pandillas. Nadie supo exactamente cómo llegó al pueblo, ni quiénes eran sus padres, pero ese era Nick y nadie se atrevía a cuestionarle nada. Nunca en su vida le había visto más interesado en un individuo en particular como lo hacía con su motociclista.

Quizá había sido pandillero. Era cosa de pandilleros, definitivamente era eso.

No notó que alguien intentaba llamar su atención hasta que recibió una lata (vacía, para su fortuna) de cerveza en plena frente. Se encogió en su sitio, gimiendo de dolor, mientras Dave y Nick reían a mandíbula batiente (este último esbozando solo los incisivos, que era bastante emoción para lo común en él), mientras que Mike, que nuevamente conducía, se daba un momento para mirar divertido al guitarrista en su dolor y miseria. El brazo de Mello tembló levemente contra el suyo, lo que le indicó que también disfrutaba de su sufrimiento.

Claro. Para eso era capaz de prestarle atención, pero para todo el resto…

—¡Matty! ¡Hendrix! Por favor, no quiero arrojarte la lata llena viejo, de verdad no quiero, ¡No me obligues a desperdiciar alcohol y tener que golpearme diciendo el nombre de Ozzy!— Dave le hizo un puchero desde el asiento delantero, intentando llamar su atención. Finalmente sacado de su ensoñación, el pelirrojo desvió la mirada del perfil de Mello y le miró —. Yo digo que hay que celebrar.

—¿Celebrar qué? — le ladró Nick, mirándole con su habitual toque hostil.

—Pues…— el vocalista lo pensó un momento, volviendo a mirar a los del asiento trasero— ¡acepto sugerencias!

Podrían celebrar que Mello acababa de acosarle, pensó el pelirrojo, pero no estaba seguro de que eso fuera un motivo de celebración.

—Celebremos el hecho de que cerrarás la boca si lo hacemos de todas formas— sugirió Nick, ganándose una lata en la cabeza también.

—Ja. Ja. Ja. Muy gracioso, mami— se volvió hacia Mike, haciéndole pucheros y esquivando la cerveza que le fue lanzada en venganza—. Hijo simpático Mike, hermanito del alma, dime que tienes alguna idea que no sea estúpida.

El aludido se encogió de hombros, sonriendo de forma que parecía decir "lo que les venga bien a ustedes".

—¡Estamos perdidos! — lloriqueó Dave, escondiéndose tras el cabecero del asiento del copiloto. Todos suspiraron al unísono, aunque la razón era el drama que, sin duda, protagonizaría el líder de la banda si a alguien no se le ocurría algo rápido.

—¿No podrían sencillamente beber porque el alcohol es bueno? — sugirió una voz cansada, y todos miraron al rubio motociclista inmediatamente. Este se cruzó de brazos y apartó la mirada. —. Buscar excusas para beber es patético.

Luego de un momento de consideración, todos asintieron a su pesar, incluso Dave, a pesar de parecer algo contrariado. Así que se dirigieron al bar más cercano, aparcando en un estacionamiento vacío justo al lado de una camioneta en donde cinco chicas con apariencia de hippies que fumaban de un mismo narguile. El vocalista se cuadró y les hizo una reverencia, ante lo que las muchachas rieron alegremente y le dirigieron miradas interesadas.

—Dave lleva la delantera. Cinco rendidas en un movimiento— bravuconeó, mirando al resto y esperando reacciones.

—Redúcelo a dos. A las demás, al parecer, le gustaban los hombres— se burló Nick, provocando risas entre quienes les rodeaban. —. ¿No es así, Matt?

Al ser llamado, el guitarrista, levantó la mirada y les sonrió. —¿Qué cosa?

Hubo un silencio prolongado, en el que todos (incluido, esta vez, Mello) miraron al confundido joven como si de pronto hubiese expresado su repentino deseo de volver con sus padres. Y solo en ese momento Matt comprendió que había hecho algo que nunca en su vida se habría planteado hacer.

—Viejo…acabas de ignorar…— comenzó Dave, pero el pelirrojo se apresuró a interrumpir.

—No, no las ignoré, es solo que…

—Eran cinco bellezas drogadas con la palabra "fóllame" escrita en toda la cara, tres de las cuales habrían estado dispuestas a hacerte de todo…y las ignoraste— completó Nick, frunciendo el ceño.

De pronto la calle se hizo pequeña y los edificios se le vinieron encima. Matt acababa de hacer algo que era tan poco propio de él como ser disciplinado. Se sintió expuesto, y sobre todo, estúpido, y solo atinó a mirar a Mello en busca de un salvavidas, pero este también le observaba atentamente. Solo que su mirada no era acusadora, sino más bien…analítica.

Se hizo otro silencio incómodo, en el que Matt no supo cómo escapar. Finalmente lanzó una sonrisa vacilante, ahora decidiendo por todos los medios evitar la mirada del rubio, que ahora se había vuelto suspicaz. Rió nerviosamente.

—Creo que necesito un trago— concluyó de forma poco convincente, aunque fue al menos suficiente como para restaurar el ambiente de normalidad. Dave se golpeó la frente y exclamó "¡Ciertamente!", mientras Mike entraba detrás de él al bar. Mello les seguía de cerca, pero no pudo evitar captar un retazo de conversación.

Porque Nick no se movió de su lugar, observando seriamente a Matt de arriba abajo una y otra vez, hasta dar su dictamen. Tomó aire, sin dejar de arrugar el entrecejo cada vez más.

—Estás raro, Matt.

Y solo logró ver la cara pasmada del pelirrojo bajo la sonrisa nerviosa, mientras aseguraba que estaba perfectamente bien en el tono más inseguro que nunca había escuchado.

**o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o**

La incómoda situación de las afueras del bar no fue más que un preámbulo a la noche más larga de la vida de Matt. Más larga que las pasadas en el desierto, e incluso aún más larga que la noche que había pasado en compañía de Mello. La primera, claro, las demás se le hicieron bastante cortas después de todo. Y ese era precisamente el problema.

Nunca se había dado clara cuenta de la cantidad de chicas que habían en el mundo, pero ciertamente eran millones. Miles y millones de chicas, a las que en otro tiempo les habría encantado complacer, una a una, hasta conseguir lo que quería y luego olvidarse del asunto. Pero ahora parecía que se había formado un muro entre él y los cuerpos curvados de las mujeres del planeta tierra que rogaban ser complacidas, y más que eso.

Un muro de estatura mediana, delgado y de cabellos rubios, que le miraba con suspicacia cada vez que creía que no estaba prestando atención. Pero sentía que esos ojos color azul verdoso le estaban quemando un costado de la cara, como si se estuviese frotando contra un iceberg. Era imposible no notarlo.

De momento estaba a salvo. Estaban ellos, hombres, rudos, solos en la barra bebiendo. Pero las veía, en todas partes. Chicas que les miraban, o que no lo hacían solo porque lo habían hecho antes y esperaban que ellos se acercaran. Y sentía que más de la mitad de esas mujeres, atractivas, feas, bajas, altas, morenas, rubias y pelirrojas, clavaban su mirada en él.

Si se preguntaba qué le estaba pasando, la situación era aún peor. Las imágenes mentales de Mello con el rostro contraído y los dientes apretados aparecía en su mente, como si fuera la cara opuesta de la moneda que ahora ocupaba el puesto a su lado, contestando con monosílabos lo que Nick le preguntaba. Tan tranquilo, el muy bastardo.

¿Dónde habían quedado esos días en los que si te gustaba una chica la sacabas a bailar, y si no podías estar tranquilo y en paz? Al parecer, tirados en alguna parte de la carretera.

Pero de todo aquello, lo absolutamente peor era…

—¿Viste a esa, maestro?— musitó Dave, mordiéndose un labio y con su mejor cara de deseo intenso. La chica en cuestión sencillamente le ignoró, aunque se notaba que a duras penas se contenía de volver a mirar. —. Una diva. Una diosa.

Todos menos dos asintieron ampliamente, mientras la chica volvía a mirar con cara de escandalizada, pero al mismo tiempo, de provocación. Consternado y pensando que todo aquello era una pesadilla, el pelirrojo no fue capaz ni de mirarla, deseando enterrarse bajo el bar y desaparecer, porque de pronto no sabía siquiera cómo actuar delante de las chicas, se sentía torpe, inexperto y estúpido a más no poder. Y aún más cuando miraba lo tranquilo que estaba Mello.

—Podríamos invitarla a ella y a sus amiguitas a…pasear— comentó Nick, con un curioso aire rapaz en la voz rasposa por el cigarro y el alcohol. Matt rogó porque la escena no siguiera la misma rutina de siempre, pero como parecía estar pasando últimamente, el destino hizo caso omiso de sus ruegos —. Matty, creo que sabes qué hacer ahora. Hay seis. Una para cada niño y dos para el hombre que pueda con ellas.

El pelirrojo no pudo evitar notar que, aparte de la velada broma (a la que Dave reaccionó con un sonoro "¡Hey!"), el bajista del demonio le estaba evaluando atentamente. Quería ver su reacción. Era obvio que si no aceptaba, habría problemas y preguntas incómodas. Pero si aceptaba, estaba seguro que a Mello no le haría mucha gracia.

Pero, ¿qué derecho tenía, después de todo, a prohibirle algo? No era su novia…eso por descontado. Solo eran amigos, con ciertos beneficios, quizá. Y las chicas eran estéticamente agradables. Tenía que hacer su magia, como siempre, y todo estaría bien.

—Miren y aprendan…— fanfarroneó o lo intentó, ya que se tropezó en el asiento de la barra generando una oleada de suspiros resignados y un "estamos jodidos" que no le hizo mucha gracia. Él era Mail Jeevas, Matt, el que puede conseguir a cualquiera. Y en ese momento se dio cuenta que quizá se le había pasado un poco la mano con la cerveza.

Las chicas notaron su caída, así como su aproximación, por lo que apartaron las miradas como si no supieran nada. Al mirar hacia atrás, notó los ojos de todo el grupo vueltos hacia él por un momento, antes de hacer como si no le estuvieran evaluando. Incluso Mello había vuelto la atención a su vaso, a pesar de saber que le iba a mirar de reojo como si no le importara pero necesitara ver. Como llevaba haciendo toda la noche después de todo, ignorándole sin dejar de prestarle atención.

De todas maneras, se desordenó el cabello ligeramente y se colocó un cigarro tras la oreja, sintiendo cómo toda su postura se modificaba al modo galán. Debía reconocer que había extrañado el flirteo como juego, aunque no dejaba de incomodarle el hecho de que ahora estaba intentando rescatar su honor a través de ello. Eso no era nada deportivo.

—¿Qué hay?— preguntó directamente a la mesa llena de chicas, ante lo que todas se volvieron hacia él inmediatamente. Él, sencillamente, les sonrió con aire de torpeza —. Oh, lo siento. Pensé que eras una amiga. Verás, no soy de aquí y hay una chica muy parecida a ti que conozco desde hace años…aunque debo decir que eres bastante más atractiva que ella.

Acompañó la mentira de una sonrisa amistosa, combinando el aire infantil con la galantería de bajar un par de tonos la voz e invadir lentamente el espacio personal de la muchacha. Esta reaccionó con una ligera sonrisa, mientras sus amigas interpretaban un corillo de risas disimuladas.

—¿Ah sí? ¿Y es tu amiga o tu novia?— preguntó la aludida, con un aire suspicaz que solo relumbraba en la superficie. Era bonita, morena, de cabello negro y liso y ojos pardos. El pelirrojo le sonrió nuevamente.

—Oh, chica lista— aprobó como solo él sabía hacerlo. Los ojos pardos de la muchacha relumbraron, era una mujer inteligente y apreciaba que se lo recordaran. Bingo —. Mi novia me dejó hace un tiempo, en realidad. Es una historia algo triste…no querría hablar de ello justo ahora.

—Vaya…lo siento si fue así, no era mi intención recordártelo— en aquel momento, Matt supo que ya había ganado el juego. Sobre todo cuando notó que las miradas de las chicas habían pasado de la preocupación al más sincero embeleso —. ¿Quieres que te invite a un trago? Tus amigos pueden venir a sentarse con nosotras también…

—¿En serio? ¡Genial, muchas gracias!— dijo con entusiasmo el guitarrista, haciéndoles un gesto teatral con las manos para indicarles que esperaran. Y nada más darse la vuelta, miró a sus amigos con aires de superioridad y una ceja alzada. Todos en la barra le miraban con una mezcla de asombro e incredulidad, ya que en menos de cinco minutos había seducido a toda una mesa.

—Estoy casi seguro de que eso es una especie de récord— le confió Dave en voz baja, mientras pagaban sus tragos y se movían a la mesa de las chicas —. Menos de cinco minutos, y seis chicas a la bolsa. En serio viejo…mi maestro…tienes todo mi respeto y admiración.

Matt solo rió, mientras Nick miraba con sus aires de superioridad a aquellas muchachas bastante más jóvenes que él, que le miraban con curiosidad. Dave se le unió al tiempo, pasándole un brazo por los hombros a dos de ellas mientras declamaba "¡Ahh! Así que han conocido al pequeño Matty…", y Mike solo le dedicó una mirada rápida antes de seguir los pasos de su banda.

El pelirrojo, sin embargo, solo tenía ojos para el rubio, quien no se había dignado a mirarle siquiera. Solo se mantenía concentrado en su bebida, con el ceño levemente fruncido y aires pensativos.

Se acercó con lentitud, ya no tan convencido de no haber hecho nada malo. Mello no le miró hasta que ya estaba tan cerca que era imposible ignorar el olor a tabaco de su camisa a cuadros. Se hizo un silencio algo tenso, mientras Matt perdía hasta sus últimos restos de sonrisa por la gélida mirada del ex pandillero.

—Felicidades— dijo en un curioso tono fúnebre. El aludido sintió una ligera sacudida al estómago, porque estaba casi un cien por ciento seguro de que estaba celoso, pero no dejaba de darle algo de vértigo pensarlo. Mello. Celoso. De él. Era una combinación extraña de palabras.

A pesar de ello, hizo lo mejor por mantener algún grado de compostura. Así que se sentó a su lado, aprovechando que sus amigos estuviesen demasiado ocupados intentando impresionar a las muchachas de la mesa. Le sonrió levemente, a pesar de que el motociclista permanecía impasible y había decidido mirar en cualquier otra dirección que no fuera la suya.

—Hey Mello…yo no…— hizo una pausa, escogiendo la mejor forma de explicarse —, a lo que me refiero es que las chicas de allá son un favor. Para mis amigos, ya sabes.

Ensanchó brevemente su sonrisa, aunque esta se desvaneció al notar que aparentemente aquello no era suficiente. El rubio continuaba igual de frío y distante, mirando ahora en dirección a su botella. Le tocó el hombro insistentemente, intentando que al menos le mirara, hasta que Mello se volteó bruscamente y de un movimiento fuerte hizo que apartara su mano. Luego le miró con un extraño brillo en los ojos. Todo en su postura y mirada se reducía a una sola palabra…"peligroso".

—Ya te he dicho, más veces de las que un humano normal podría contar, que no soy tu madre— aclaró, escupiendo las palabras una a una, como si las odiara —. Lo que hagas o dejes de hacer, no es mi problema. Solo te recuerdo que no quiero que me involucres en tus idioteces, o en las de tus amigos. Es todo.

Dicho esto, se volvió hacia la barra sintiéndose ligeramente estúpido. Al menos su actitud lo era, a su parecer, por lo que frunció el ceño firmemente.

Matt le contempló un buen rato, debatiéndose entre seguirle el juego o excusarse. Realmente no quería volver con las chicas (sobre todo considerando que la morena a la que había abordado le miraba cada cierto rato, con aire ciertamente rapaz), pero si no lo hacía se le acabarían las excusas irremediablemente. Como si no fuera lo suficientemente problemático aceptar sus impulsos influenciados por San Francisco, ahora debía esconderlos de sus amigos. Así como el hecho de no tener ganas de ir persiguiendo faldas por ahí.

Quizá si iba y le decía a sus amigos que se le había pasado la mano con los tragos, y que Mello le acompañaría al hotel, le dejaran ir sin preguntas (era poco probable, pero cabía la posibilidad que resultara). Luego ellos dos podrían irse y… ¿Luego qué? Las imágenes de aquella tarde le asaltaron de pronto, por lo que tragó saliva. No había sido malo, pero tampoco había sido…normal. Para nada normal. Pero por otro lado…

Decidido, tomó el hombro del rubio nuevamente, esta vez con firmeza. Sintió cómo enrojecía a medida que las palabras precisas surcaban su mente, pero no había vuelta atrás. Mello le estaba mirando, con aquella cara de desenfadada curiosidad, como diciendo "no me importa si lo dices o no", pero vaya que le importaría en un momento más. Así que tomó aire y abrió la boca.

—¿Querrías ir al hotel conmigo…?

—Ya nos vamos.

El pelirrojo no tuvo tiempo siquiera de sorprenderse por las palabras del rubio antes de sentirse al borde del colapso nervioso al escuchar la voz del Nick a pocos metros. A juzgar por la cara de horror mal disimulada de Matt, la situación estaba al borde de volverse insostenible. El viejo bajista miraba alternativamente a uno y a otro, con esa mirada de viejo zorro que conoce todo lo que existe en este mundo, y a ninguno de los dos les pareció agradable notar cómo los engranajes estaban empezando a funcionar tras su espesa y alborotada melena negra.

—Digo…si ya están ansiosos por irse— agregó en un tono deliberadamente grave, alzando una ceja. Matt tragó duro, como si las palabras se le hubiesen atascado en la garganta. De todas las personas, de toda su banda, tenía que ser precisamente Nick. Y ya sentía que perdía el temple ante su mirada.

Solo le quedaba una posibilidad. Pero dependía de su casi nula capacidad de mentir, o actuar. Y para qué decir ambas a la vez.

—Nick…la verdad es que nos traemos algo— dijo el pelirrojo, mirando hacia el suelo. El aludido hizo un gesto duro con la cabeza, anunciándole que prosiguiera —. La verdad es que…— suspiró en un intento de ser dramático, intentando recoger ese sentimiento de sentirse como basura que había perdido hacía tan poco tiempo. Por suerte, o mala suerte, este seguía ahí —…me encontré con Linda. Al sur de California. Y…ya te imaginarás lo que ocurrió.

Se sorprendió de lo fácil que le resultaba actuar compungidamente, hasta que se dio cuenta que no estaba actuando. Realmente, aún le escocía en el orgullo y en el corazón aquello, por más que no fuera de la misma forma. Mello solo le miraba, inexpresivo, aunque en su postura se notaba que estaba ligeramente aliviado.

Nick alzó las cejas, y aquella fue la única muestra de la profunda preocupación que le invadió de pronto. Ante aquello, Matt no pudo evitar sentirse algo culpable.

—Y bueno, viejo…— se rascó la nuca, en un genuino gesto de no tener idea de cómo expresar compasión ni consuelo —, tú y ella…ya sabes, ¿lo hicieron?

—Sí, una vez, y luego…— el pelirrojo cruzó los brazos, aún sintiéndose humillado —, y luego se fue. Sin más. Ya sabes cómo es ella.

Hubo un silencio denso, en el que Nick volvió a arrugar el entrecejo pero con una actitud totalmente diferente. Luego, con dudas, alzó una mano, posándola sobre el cabello pelirrojo del guitarrista y desordenándolo. Luego se volvió hacia el rubio, posándole la mano en el hombro y torciendo una mueca.

—Supongo que lo ayudaste— sentenció, entre amenazando y constatando el hecho. Mello asintió, sin saber muy bien cómo reaccionar —. Bien.

Luego se dio media vuelta sin más, anunciando de un ladrido que en la camioneta había suficiente espacio para todos. Y mientras salían en tropel las chicas y la banda tras ellas, Nick se detuvo brevemente para mirar a los dos viajeros recién incorporados al grupo. Parecía un bulldog por su expresión agresiva, aunque había algo de incomodidad en su química al tratarles a ambos. Casi parecía tímido.

—Cuando entremos, pasa, Matt. A la suite. Si quieres salir, habrá chicas. Y habrá alcohol. Y probablemente cigarros. Si no…allá tú— le dijo, haciendo una mueca que arrugaba aún más sus facciones —. Y tú, rubio…eres de la familia. Lo cuidaste. Lo nuestro es tuyo.

Y con esa sentencia, casi solemne, se largó a la camioneta, dejando a los dos jóvenes con una sensación curiosa, entre la culpa y el alivio.

**o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o**

Como si de un automóvil de circo se tratara, uno a uno salieron de la camioneta. La chica morena se bajó, dando un gritito agudo cuando Dave la siguió riendo. Luego salieron dos chicas, algo sonrojadas y hablando entre ellas mientras Nick las tomaba posesivamente de la cintura. Luego salió otra, que felizmente se tomó del brazo de Mike y siguió al resto hablando animadamente con el silencioso baterista.

Y luego salieron otras dos muchachas, una rubia desgreñada fumando con aires despreocupados y con pantalones ajustados de satén, seguida de otra de cabello castaño claro que se acomodaba la falda. Ambas parecían ligeramente aburridas, mientras les seguían los dos últimos ocupantes del auto. La chica rubia se acomodó la larga melena tras los hombros y tomó del brazo a un frío Mello, quien se dejó guiar con cierto aire de felino amenazado hacia el hotel, mientras la castaña le sonreía amistosamente al pelirrojo, intentando animarle a que le llevara en brazos. Este sencillamente se negó cortésmente.

Entró rápidamente, sintiéndose extraño. Las chicas parecían emocionadas, después de todo, habían escuchado las historias de banda de los No Name en la camioneta. Estaban con músicos experimentados y desgreñados que no buscaban compromiso, solo una aventura. Y estaban más que dispuestas a hacer de groupies, por más que ni remotamente les sonara conocida la banda de los No Name.

—¡Pero cómo es eso posible! Hablaremos con nuestro agente, debemos expandirnos a California ahora— comentó Dave ante un espantado recepcionista al ver el enorme grupo humano que se conducía a la suite principal. Sin mencionar que ni tenían agente, ni existía la posibilidad de ser conocidos en California y San Francisco en el corto plazo.

Subieron las escaleras entre risas y toqueteos a oscuras, seguidos de más risas. Dave se enrolló con la muchacha de pelo negro en el descanso del quinto piso, mientras el resto de sus amigas subían corriendo las escaleras y lanzaban grititos agudos en las barandas de las escaleras. Si aquello no era el descontrol y la adrenalina de la fama y de las fanáticas dispuestas a todo, nada lo era.

Nick le zafó el sujetador a una de sus acompañantes con un solo toque, provocando que esta se lo quitara entre risas y se lo lanzara a Matt, quien lo recibió con poco tino. Todas chillaron a la vez "¡Bésense!", y la chica dejó al bajista para colgarse del cuello del pelirrojo con escaso equilibrio, dándole un beso desapasionado aunque fogoso. Ya iba a protestar y a buscar la mirada del rubio, cuando notó que este se hallaba acosado por la chica que le había "escogido", y luchaba en aquel momento por conservar su cinturón en su sitio. Hasta que finalmente tomó a la delgada muchacha de la cintura, le dijo con voz firme "En la habitación", y sin más la besó corto y profundo, sin dejar de presionar la parte baja de su cintura.

La intoxicada muchacha solo pudo replicar un débil "Ok", mientras Matt no daba crédito a sus ojos y las chicas reían y reían como un coro de sirenas con exceso de maquillaje y voces para nada armónicas.

Dave les alcanzó al poco rato, y cuando lograron llegar al piso quince varias prendas de ropa femeninas habían quedado diseminadas por la escalera. Una de las chicas, incluso, exhibía sus pechos sin ser demasiado consciente de lo que hacía, mientras Dave, medio en broma y medio en serio, jugaba a decir que le ocultaría con sus propias manos, mientras Mike abría la puerta de la habitación con escasa puntería al estar intentando hacerlo con una muchacha besando y mordiendo su cuello.

Entraron como un amasijo de cuerpos, algunos entrelazados entre sí, otros buscando a su favorito. La rubia había olvidado a Mello, o había perdido el interés, y ahora estaba intentando acercarse a Nick. La muchacha semidesnuda se perdió en alguna de las habitaciones con Dave, quien antes de desvanecerse alzó el puño en señal de victoria. Alguien puso la radio, posiblemente Mike, y un ritmo pegajoso interrumpió el silencio.

Nick ni siquiera se preocupaba de irse a las habitaciones para desprenderles las inhibiciones a sus acompañantes. Al parecer, si no estaba con dos en la misma noche y al mismo momento, no le podía llamar sexo. En el sofá Mike arrullaba a una chica menuda y con diferencia la más joven del lugar, acariciándole el cabello y susurrándole algo antes de darle un beso digno de una fantasía romántica, mientras la muchacha parlanchina sonaba como un violín desafinado entre la pared y Nick, quien finalmente se decidía a llevarse a esta y a la rubia a su habitación, habiendo probado los labios de todas fugazmente.

En el ahora casi vacío de la habitación, Matt captó la mirada de la chica morena, que se le acercaba con celeridad, y no atinó más que a ofrecerle un trago mientras observaba a Mello sentado en una silla, ceñudo y aparentemente concentrado en algo mientras que la chica menuda de cabello castaño se le sentaba encima. Por alguna razón, tenía los aires de un mafioso con sus damas de compañía, con esa expresión indiferente y la adoración rallando en lo sórdido de la otra muchacha.

Esta le susurró algo al oído, ante lo que captó esa expresión que solo quería decir que le estaban hablando de uno de los temas complicados, además de ese leve color en las mejillas. Y sin embargo, con toda la entereza del mundo, le dirigió una sonrisa torcida que dejó a dos en la habitación sin aire, y uno no era precisamente una chica.

O sea que Mello sabía seducir. Para su conveniencia, al menos. Y era bastante bueno.

Sin embargo notó que el rubio tomaba un vaso que había estado, misteriosamente, a su alcance todo el tiempo, por lo que se lo ofreció a la ansiosa mujer que se sentaba en sus piernas. Le dijo algo que se sintió como "Bebe", más una orden que una sugerencia, y la aludida se rindió y le obedeció. Aparentemente alguien le estaba diciendo algo, la chica morena quería atraer su atención, pero solo atinó a mirar a su motociclista, que ahora le miró directamente a los ojos, aunque parecía aún hablarle a la chica.

—Si haces lo que te digo, todo saldrá bien. Hazme caso si sabes lo que te conviene— y remató con ese tono de voz peligroso y que hacía correr la adrenalina en su sangre —. Grábatelo.

Y la muchacha cayó desmayada en sus brazos, totalmente ebria.

Matt tardó un tiempo en procesar la escena. Todo parecía lánguido, mientras la canción seguía sonando como telón de fondo. Pink Floyd, Young Lust. Una de esas canciones que vienen perfecto en una cama compartida y toda la noche para portarse mal. Y la chica de ojos pardos seguía rondándole, como una fiera, prometiéndole mil cosas si la llevaba a la cama ya.

—De acuerdo. Vamos— murmuró, siguiendo a Mello, que en ese momento cruzaba la habitación con la castaña en brazos, por alguna razón que escapaba a su entendimiento.

El rubio abrió una puerta, depositando a la chica durmiendo en la cama. La otra no necesitó ayuda para tenderse, aunque se notaba a distancia que estaba totalmente borracha. Les sonrió a ambos.

—Puedo con los dos, si es que los dos pueden conmigo.

—No lo dudo— le espetó Mello, recobrando su aire sarcástico. Y sin más, dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación. Solo tuvo que hacer un gesto con la mano para que Matt le siguiera mansamente, antes de cerrar la habitación y dejar a la morena quieta en su sitio.

Fue como si le hubiesen puesto en trance. Renegó varias veces para despejarse la mente, mientras Mello iba con cara de hastío hacia el sofá y daba un trago de whisky. Algo, alguna parte recóndita de su mente, le decía que lo que acababa de pasar no había ocurrido. Que había sido un sueño, provocado por el ritmo de guitarras desatadas que seguía sonando.

Miró al rubio, deseando preguntarle muchas cosas, pero este sencillamente se pasaba las manos por la cara como si también intentara despejarse. Se le acercó vacilantemente, sin saber qué preguntar primero y con esas palabras aún resonando en la mente.

"Hazme caso si sabes lo que te conviene. Grábatelo"

Se acercó aún más, a paso ligeramente más decidido, hasta pararse frente al motociclista. Este suspiró pesadamente, echándose hacia atrás y cruzándose de brazos, sin abrir los ojos.

—No me gusta lo que acabo de hacer, Matt— confesó, abriendo los ojos y mirando al pelirrojo por fin —. No es algo que suela hacer, por si te lo preguntas…

—¿Por qué la besaste?— la pregunta se escapó de sus labios antes de poder hacer algo para evitarlo, por lo que se sintió estúpido nada más acabó de pronunciar la última palabra.

El aludido le miró con confusión unos momentos, riéndose con burla a los pocos segundos —¿Qué es lo que acabo de decir, Matt? No me gusta lo que acabo de hacer. Todo lo que acabo de hacer. Me repugna.

Apartó la mirada, como si le espantara en cierta medida ser tan categórico, pero un nudo en el pecho del pelirrojo se aflojó sensiblemente.

—Pero entonces… ¿por qué?

—La viste en las escaleras— le recordó, mirándole con aires burlones —. ¿Qué otra cosa podría hacer?

Era un punto válido, después de todo él también se había dejado llevar por las circunstancias para evitar futuros problemas. Todo aquello estaba resultando espantosamente difícil, y por primera vez se dio cuenta que le habrían aplaudido si hubiese sido el primero en llevarse a una chica a la cama. Habría podido hacerlo, pero ¿a caso debía hacerlo? Nunca antes se lo había cuestionado de aquella manera.

Y ahora acababan de dejar a dos chicas borrachas en una habitación, relativamente seguras. Pero de haber querido, habría pasado lo que estaba pasando en las demás habitaciones.

De pronto, Matt se sintió agotado. Agotado de fingir, de las madrugadas y de no haber visto el sol salir en dos noches. Y probablemente tampoco lo vería aquel día. Pero al menos habría una cosa que vería durante toda la noche, y estaba dispuesto a llevársela consigo.

Así que sin detenerse a pensar en lo que hacía, tomó al rubio de la mano y tiró de él. Este le miró confundido un momento, aunque luego accedió con un suspiro resignado. Sin separarse fueron hasta la habitación principal, vacía como les había prometido Nick que estaría, y Matt no pudo evitar pensar que el bajista se olía algo. Era viejo, más viejo que todos ellos, y engañarle era difícil. Sin mencionar que no era un gran mentiroso, y esas miradas suspicaces casi habían sido demasiado para su sinceridad.

La suite era enorme, la cama era cómoda y casi, casi habían hecho algo en el atardecer de esa misma noche, pero Matt no atinó a hacer nada. No se atrevió tampoco, ya que le turbaba enormemente aquel lado del rubio que no aparecía en todo momento. Tal y como él no demostraba ni se creía el hecho de ser superdotado, Mello no se creía su capacidad magnética, y desdeñaba su propio don de mando, con el que le había dado órdenes aquella noche.

Y aunque sí, le turbaba y le molestaba y aún eran dos hombres y aún le parecía extraño, buscó a tientas dónde estaba el motociclista de ropas de cuero y cabello largo, acercándose a él y pasándole un brazo por encima. Solo por el hecho de no querer sentir como si estuviera durmiendo solo.

Mientras, en la sala ya vacía y sucia de latas de cerveza y botellas vacías, el casete "música sexy" de Dave tocaba sus últimas notas dentro de la radio antes del vacío en la cinta, en un monótono zumbido seguido de un sonoro click.

* * *

_Eso es todo! Creo que mi imaginación ha estado poniéndose sexy en este tiempo...(?)_

_Ya no sé si prometerles una pronta vuelta a las andadas, porque ya ni confío en mí misma...u.u esperemos que sí, porque realmente este capítulo me hace mucha ilusión y quiero compartirlo con ustedes._

_A las lectoras y lectores que se fueron, los quiero mucho. Las que volvieron, también. Y a las nuevas...bienvenidas, y espero que me tengan paciencia!_

_Nos vemos pronto, espero..._

_Adieu!_


End file.
